Eyes to Remember
by mybrowneyes
Summary: Ranger and Stephanie's paths cross earlier in their lives in this alternate story. She captures Ranger's attention with her New Jersey attitude.
1. Chapter 1

_All belong to Janet Evanovich. I'm just altering a bit._

_This is something that I've had in my mind. What if Ranger and Stephanie's paths acrossed at an earlier point in their lives. Would they ever cross again?_

_EYES TO REMEMBER_

_Prologue_

_Eight years ago_

_A young Army officer was walking through the Miami airport. Duffel in hand. He was finally coming home after almost 6 months away on his first Special Operations Mission with the Army Rangers. He and his team were all coming back alive. A few minor injuries, though. Their assignment accomplished. _

_He could hear voices coming his way towards the airline gates. One was rather a high pitched raspy voice coming from a tall, very thin woman dressed in a long thin grey coat with matching grey pants. Very tailor made. Her jet black hair in a tight, severe bun. Large white gem encrusted sun glasses hiding most of her face. She was babbling on and on about luggage and designs. Here in the middle of the airport, he felt a tingle go up his spine. Not the kind when he experienced danger, but a soft prickle. Looking around he didn't notice anyone or thing in particular, but another voice caught his attention._

"_If you would shut your frickin' trap for one minute and listen! Not cackling like a sick hyena, you would have heard everything is on the plane all ready! I watched as it was loaded onto the plane WITH MY VERY OWN EYES! Now, go get your skinny ass on the plane and give me some peace!" pointing towards the walkway leading to the gates._

_A young woman with low riding blue jeans, a faded 'Bon Jovi' t-shirt, and brown hair in a ponytail was standing in front of sunglassed woman with her hands on her hips. He looked at her from head to toe. It had been a while since he had actually seen a desirable woman. He preferred the darker Spanish skin like himself and big, full breasts on a woman, whether real or plastic, but it was her feisty attitude and slight accent that made him look twice. Maybe New York or New Jersey he could decipher. He hadn't realized he was staring. She looked his way. There were the bluest eyes he had ever seen glaring at him._

"_What? You've never heard New Jersey attitude before?" the young woman said to him._

_At first it didn't register she was talking to him, he was mesmerized by her blue eyes. Blue like the ocean he had swam in so many times. Blue like a clear morning sky. He shook his head to clear it and took steps forward towards the exit in the main terminal. As he walked, he could still see her blue eyes in his mind. Eyes to remember for a lifetime._


	2. Chapter 2

_Just borrowing from Janet. _

_**Eyes to Remember**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Almost four years ago**_

_The telephone rang at a Trenton residence. Ellen Plum, a middle aged housewife with short salt and peppered grey hair answered, "Hello, Plums. Yes, she is?"_

"_Mother, telephone for you."_

_A small elderly woman about seventy came in with a hot pink sweat suit, "Edna Mazur," picking up the cordless phone. "Yes, Tracy. I see." She sank down into a dining room chair, physically upset. "How bad is it? Tell her," choking on her tears, "I'll be there. I'm leaving now. I'll take a cab from the airport. Where's Katie? OK."_

"_Mother, what's wrong?"_

_She ignored her only daughter and went up the steps, only coming back down immediately with her coat, purse, and an overnight bag._

"_What's going on?" a large husky middle aged man asked._

"_I need to get to the airport. Will you take me or should I call a cab?" the elderly woman said with determination but fear showed on her now pale face._

"_Why? Where are you going, Mother?"_

"_It doesn't concern you, Ellen. Frank, are you taking me or not?"_

"_Does this have something to do with Stephanie?" her son-in-law questioned. His mother-in-law wouldn't just pick-up and leave like this for just anyone. His younger daughter lived in Denver. They talked frequently knowing Stephanie was dealing with the death of her fiancee about 5 months ago. Every time her parents wanted to visit lately, she put them off. "Tell us, is Stephanie sick?"_

_The area of Trenton where they lived was called Chambersburg. People mostly of Hungarian or Italian descent with very old fashioned ideas, ones Ellen Plum believed. A woman should get married, keep an immaculate house, and pop out babies with your husband. That was their older daughter, but not Stephanie. She had a career as a creative editor for a magazine. Ellen had tried to push her into a marriage to an up-and-coming attorney right out of college, but two weeks before the big day Stephanie found him cheating with another woman. She landed a position with her business and merchandising degree as a lingerie buyer for a department store. A lingerie designer took a liking to Stephanie and her creative mind. She modeled sleepwear and undergarments occasionally, but her talent was designing the fashion shows. The lingerie shows for "'Whisper Lingerie' became so popular, the line was in extreme demand all over the world, and the designer kept asking more of her until she burned out. Stephanie accepted a position with a magazine being a fashion editor at first, then named as the creative editor for the last two years._

_Robert, her fiancée, was an archeologist. H__e was killed along with a guide in a mountain climbing accident in Peru , approximately three months before their wedding. Before he left on the archeological dig, they had discovered Stephanie was pregnant. Now, Edna found out her baby granddaughter was rushed into an emergency c-section due to the placenta abruption. The baby girl would be born more than a month early, and hopefully, survive._

_Stephanie never told her parents she was pregnant after the funeral. Ellen would have thought that was the end of the world, an unmarried pregnant daughter. That was more than she could deal with. Robert's parents were killed after he graduated from college in a car accident, so he was raising his younger sister. And, now, Stephanie would be raising her and their baby alone._

_The man bellowed at her grabbing her bony elbow, "What is wrong with Stephanie I'm asking you?"  
_

_Looking at the man, then staring into her rigid daughter's face, saying matter-of-factly, "She was pregnant when Robert died. They are doing an emergency c-section as we speak to try and save the baby. Stephanie never told you because she couldn't handle Ellen's harping her daughter was an unwed mother after everything else and the shame she would have caused," shifting her attention between her son-in-law and dughter. "Or, maybe Ellen just down right rejecting her. You have caused her to stay away, Ellen! Trying to make her into something she is not. I have a plane to catch."_

"_This is my daughter. I am extremely proud of her and she needs her father to lean on. I coming with you. Stay here, Ellen."_

"_Stephanie is pregnant?" Ellen Plum said to them, stunned by what she had just learned._

"_Yes. If the baby survives her name will be Aliyah Rae after Robert's grandmother. And poor Katie is terrified. She's alone and afraid she could lose Stephanie. I need to go as a flight will be leaving for Denver soon."_

"_We'll all go," sobbing, Ellen grabbed her coat and her purse as her husband locked the door. "I have to make this right. She can't be alone anymore." _

_After the longest flight from Trenton, Frank and Ellen Plum with Grandma Mazur were walking very hurriedly through Denver Memorial Hospital. The registrar told them Stephanie's room was 417 in the maternity ward. Her room was empty when they walked in._

_A nurse came over to them._

"_I'm Stephanie's grandmother. These are her parents. Where is she?"_

"_Down at the nursery?"_

_Ellen was trying to hold back her more tears, hoping they weren't too late, "The baby. How is our granddaughter?"_

"_She's on a ventilator. The doctor is hopeful. Her lungs need time to fully develop. The nursery is through those double doors."_

_They stood in front of the large plate glass window, watching Stephanie dressed in a surgical gown sitting beside an incubator soothing a small baby. A young girl with long straight blond hair was standing beside her._

_"I don't know if you remember me, I'm Tracy, Stephanie's assistant. Hi, Grandma. Mr. and Mrs. Plum," a young woman with short black hair came over to them, _

"_How is the baby and Stephanie?" her father asked looking through the glass, tears in his eyes. _

"_She's trying to hold everything together. It's an emotional time just having a baby, but knowing Aliyah is early, and she's still dealing with her grief. I'm afraid she may crack. It may be too much for her"_

_A neo-natal nurse came out, "Are you Stephanie's family?"_

_They all nodded. "Yes," Ellen confirmed._

_Grandma questioned, "Aliyah. How is she?" _

"_She weighs 4 pounds 3 ounces. Her lungs are under developed, that's why she's on the ventilator. She's a fighter and a squirmer moving her arms and legs. The nursery is pretty empty right now. Would you like to come in? You'll need to put on the sterile gowns in changing area."_

"_Yes. I would like to see my new granddaughter," Frank was striding to the door the nurse indicated._

_Not waiting for his wife or mother-in-law, he quietly walked over to the incubator seeing a small baby with a ventilator and wires connected to monitors. One registering Aliyah's heartbeat. He could see some brown fuzz to match her mother's curly hair._

_Stephanie looked up with red, tense eyes from crying._

"_It will be Ok, Pumpkin. Daddy's here," clutching her to his chest as her tears started to fall and holding out his other arm to the scared young girl beside her._

"_She is so beautiful, Stephanie," her mother said looking down at the tiny baby._

"_ Mom, what are you doing here? Hi, Grandma."_

"_You did good, Baby Granddaughter. She has your spirit. Aliyah will be fine. She has to be."_

_The neo-natal doctor came in, checked the print-out from the monitors and Aliyah's heart rate. Then, checking the circulation in her hands and feet._

"_Stephanie, would you like to hold her before you go back to your room?"_

_Shaking fingers reached to gingerly touch her forehead, "Mommy's here Aliyah. Mommy's here."_

_Tiny eyes opened revealing blue eyes. Little fingers wrapped around the pinkie finger her grandfather gave his granddaughter._

_The neo-natal nurse gently laid the small infant in her mother's arms making sure the ventilator tube was free, not hung up on any equipment._

"_Hi there, sweetheart. This is your Aunt Katie. Grandma and Grandpa Plum are here. There is Grandma Mazur. You're daddy would think you are so precious."_

_About a half hour later, the nurse put the tiny baby back in the incubator._

"_I can't leave her."_

_Putting a hand on her shoulder, her father gently said, " Stephanie, you need to rest. Aliyah needs you. You can't take care of her if you get sick. Let's go get some rest. I'll be here"_

"_If anything would change, a nurse will get you immediately. Please, rest. You had a c-section so it's going to take you longer to recover."_

"_Ok. Can I kiss her before I leave?"_

_With tender lips, Stephanie placed a soft kiss on her baby's forehead, "Mommy's not far away, Aliyah."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Eyes to Remember**

**Chapter 2**

**Current**

Carlos walked into the Miami café meeting his sister for lunch. Marissa was sitting in the back of the café knowing how he liked to have a view of the front seeing the comings and goings of people. She never noticed him approaching because she was reading a magazine. More like engrossed.

He sat down at the table and she never looked up.

"What's so interesting,?"

"Oh, Hi Ric," glancing up at her brother, finally, and went right back to reading.

Marissa is a slim, average height of a woman three years older than her brother. She's an interior decorator. Carlos was the youngest of six children.. Her black hair was long and straight like his and the same Cuban color skin. Her eyes were more hazel than the dark brown like his own.

"There is this article about the creative editor of 'Today's Fashion & Living'. It's one of my favorite magazines. She's leaving the magazine company. I've followed her career for a while. She started as a lingerie model for Tootie Maxwell and designed her fashion shows. I loved that lingerie until she left. When she left the designer, the bras, panties, and teddies were missing something. The quality was still there but the detailing she added to the lingerie was missing. The magazine became one of the top selling periodicals after she joined it."

"She must really be good at what she does."

Marissa looked across the table, "You know your apartment in Boston, I was inspired by a loft she helped to decorate in New York. Stephanie has a friend from college who is an architect. She helped him decorate the loft. He specializes in restoring old buildings and Stephanie has in the past, helped with the period decorating in his jobs. It was in an old So Ho warehouse. His name is Matthew if I remember from the article. It was the openness and the steely grey, white, and burgundy palette from her design I used."

"Mar, let me see this woman whom I think you actually admire."

Marissa slid the magazine across the table and Carlos picked it up. There were pictures of a loft apartment in New York. It had windows overlooking a portion of the city. The kitchen was sleek and white. He looked at the other page and saw her. The woman he had passed in the airport with the crystal blue eyes a number of years ago. The eyes he remembered after all these years.

"I met Stephanie over a year ago in Atlanta. She was at a big home exposition for the magazine. Her friend, Matthew, was there also. They gave a workshop about building restoration and she had a demonstration on her loft style living that she loves. Ric, it was standing room only! She didn't fly. Stephanie drove from Denver with her children in a huge motor home."

"Knowing you, you hardly ever sing the praises of someone like this," Carlos responding to her comments about the woman with the amazing blue eyes.

"She is as beautiful as she is nice. I had a latte with her at the show. When I was talking with her, I kept thinking the two of you would be perfect for each other."

"I don't do relationships, remember."

She smiled at her brother, "You would with the right woman. And, she's your counterpart and wouldn't fall for none of your macho mumbo jumbo. With her, your playboy days would be over."

There was another picture of Stephanie as Marissa called her with two girls. One older about ten, like his daughter, and the other approximately three from what he guessed. The resemblance was unmistakable of the toddler to her mother, but her eyes were lighter blue..

"She's married?" Carlos was trying to sound disinterested, but just looking at her he knew his heart rate was elevated.

"No. She was engaged and her fiancée was killed in a mountain climbing accident. He was a world renown archeologist. She was pregnant when he died. The older girl is her fiancée's sister. She became an orphan when he died and Stephanie has continued to raise her. She grew up in Trenton where you're opening your new office."

"Very admirable," Carlos said studying this beautiful woman with the brunette curls and the most unforgettable eyes he had ever seen. Those eyes which he remembered. And reading the article, he now had a name to go with the eyes he remembered. Stephanie Plum.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm borrowing and altering a bit

Note: I renumbered the earlier chapters. Sorry.

**Eyes to Remember**

**CHAPTER 3**

Carlos Manoso was sitting at a back table in a local Trenton Italian restaurant. He had eaten in Pino's before when he was in town. Tonight, sharing pizza and salad with two of his workers from Miami who were assisting with the security job tomorrow night and the Mayor of Trenton, Joe Juniak, going over any last minute security issues.

The Trenton Mayor was a middle-aged man in a shirt and tie with grey hair in a short crew cut.

He watched as the owner was greeting an older couple with a teen-age girl and fussing over a toddler in the man's arms. Mr. Pino showed them to a large corner booth taking their drink orders.

The man walked over to the Mayor with the small little girl leading the way. Carlos watched how her wild curls swayed as she bounded over, pale blue dancing eyes. Smiling, you could see dimples.

"Hi Unkie," climbing up on the Mayor's lap and taking a French fry off his steak salad.

"Did you steal my French fry, Princess?" chuckling at the little girl.

"Yep, Mmmm."

"Hi, Frank. You got the live wire tonight. Hey, I called you for lunch last week, Ellen told me you were out of town."

A smile came across his face expressing his pride, "Yes, Allie and I spent part of the day in the park flying kites. Out of town doesn't begin to describe it. No, it was more like an adventure across the country. I didn't like the idea of Stephanie and the girls driving by themselves home from Denver so I flew out to come home with her. It's just that I didn't know in order to get here from Point A to Point B," holding up two fingers spaced apart, "you had to go through the Grand Canyon, Santa Fe, and Graceland to get to Trenton. It took us almost two weeks."

The Mayor was laughing, "That's Stephanie."

"I haven't told you the best part. My crazy daughter sold her home in less than a day. All her stuff is in storage. So all they had were clothes and personal stuff living in a motor home in a campground outside of Denver so Katie could go to school until Stephanie's contract was finished up at the magazine. So we drove here is one of those 40 foot monster motor homes towing her Volvo. I watched a big screen TV in a motor home with a Satellite for two weeks! I don't have a big screen TV at home! Stephanie and the girls were sleeping in a king size bed. She drove most of the way. It seems my daughter learned to handle an 18 wheeler from an article in her magazine she did. They're living in it behind my house." He leaned in closer to him and in all seriousness, "Joe, the damn thing has a bathroom that is bigger than the one I have in my house with a shower head that feels like it's raining. And an electric fireplace. We have to take a road trip before she sells the thing," chuckling to his friend.

"She hasn't changed, still crazy after all these years. It sounds like you're enjoying it from that smile on your face," the Mayor laughed.

"My crazy, unconventional Baby Girl is home."

"Frank, this is Carlos Manoso. He's in charge of the security tomorrow and his associates, Lester Santos and Bobby Brown. Frank Plum, our Citizen of the Year."

"Mr. Plum, Congratulations," Carlos shook his hand.

Something registered in his mind. Stephanie Plum, the woman with the blue eyes he has never been able to forget. Her father's name was Frank he remembered from the background file he put together once he found out her name and was indeed from Trenton. The little girl is her daughter from the magazine photograph. Stephanie was here in Trenton!

"Thank you, but I think they could have found someone else more deserving."

"Frank, you deserve it. Stephanie coming for her favorite pizza?"

"She took the Ferrari and is in New York today meeting with her friend, Matt, to discuss another restoration project. Grandma went with her and I hope they don't let that crazy old bat out of the city. She was going to take some time off after leaving the magazine, but she can't sit still, she's even been up at the cabin redecorating. We still going fishing soon?"

Joe said tickling the little girl in his lap, "Yes. I'll keep a weekend free, I think someone takes after her."

"Someone has a Ferrari?" Lester spoke up at the mention of a fast sports car.

"Yes, my daughter, Stephanie. She won it in a road rally, but I've stored it while she was working in Denver, Miami, Milan, and other places around the world."

The little girl held up her arms for her grandfather. He picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"Gampy, Mommy come," nose to nose as she said it.

"Allie, Mommy will be here soon."

"Gampy, Mommy come!" pointing toward the door.

"There is no way you could hear that car coming. We're in a noisy restaurant."

Seconds later there was a low rumble that kept getting louder and louder getting the attention of the customers. People were turning their heads towards the sound looking out the windows. Finally stopping in the parking lot.

"How do you do that? I'm getting my hearing checked."

"Mommy here,' squirming to get down.

The door opened. Mr. Pino was standing there to greet his new customers.

Since Carlos always sat facing the door, he had a clear view of everyone coming and going. Allie was running towards the door.

A small pink haired woman came in first followed by a woman with wild brunette curls hugging the little girl. As soon as she stepped in the door, he felt the tingle in his spine.

"My beautiful Bella," Mr. Pino greeted her as she kissed his cheek. Carlos noticed she casually glanced around the restaurant, maybe she felt it, too.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Joe. They rest of my family is here. Gentlemen."

He watched as she walked to her parent's booth kissing her father before sitting down. She had on black leather pants with high heels and a matching leather jacket. Before sitting down, she took off her jacket revealing a white silk shirt underneath that showed her curves. She hugged the older girl then turned her attention to the younger one. The little girl's hands were waving and her mouth was moving rapidly telling her mother about her day. Her attention never off her daughter's face. Carlos could see the sparkling blue eyes he remembered. She was here sitting across the restaurant from him.

Trying to sound nonchalant, "The little girl is very cute."

The Mayor looked up from his food, then at his friend's booth, "Yes, she is. Aliyah was born prematurely and Stephanie could have lost her. She has her mother's spirit. It's a shame her father never got to see her. Stephanie's fiancée died before she was born. The older girl is his sister. Stephanie's raising her since he was Katie's only family."

"That's a shame," attempting to turn his attention back to his food, but he couldn't take his eyes off her. If her father was Citizen of the Year then she would be at the ceremony tomorrow night in the City Building.

Carlos watched as she ate her pizza, thoroughly enjoying it. There was a smile on her face with each bite she took. Stephanie was wiping her daughter's sauce smeared face and hands. She picked her up carrying her back to her front trying to avoid wearing the pizza sauce.

Allie ran over to the Mayor showing clean hands coming from the bathroom, "I clean, Unkie."

The tingle was back in his spine as Stephanie came to their table.

Joe was leaning over to the curly haired girl, "Did you enjoy your pizza?"

Nodding, "Uh huh."

'Hi, Sweetie," kissing the blue-eyed beauty.

"Hi, Uncle Joe. Do you think I could drop by your office tomorrow. I want to find out about a city property."

"How about you stop by in the morning? I don't have a lot going on."

"Don't tell Daddy. Cause, he may just think I've lost it with this crazy idea, if he hasn't already."

"He told us about your drive from Denver. Where did you get the motor home? Stephanie, this is Carlos Manoso, Lester Santos, and Bobby Brown. They are part of the security for tomorrow?"

"Hello," shaking Carlos' hand. She giggled, "Are we being invaded?"

Instantly he felt his fingers tingle.

She turned back towards Joe, "What can I say, my father didn't like the idea of me driving us across the country with the girls. He did enjoy the big screen TV. I decorated a man's home so he gave me the motor home as payment. I have the title. Mom's a little jealous, it has a breakfast bar."

"Most of the police will be off-duty for the department recognition awards. Do you have your speech ready?"

"Can they keep Joe out?", nodding her head in Carlos direction. "Just kidding, Uncle Joe," rolling her eyes. "I was practicing on my way home from New York. I'm working off the top of my head."

"Mommy, icy cream."

"Good night, Gentlemen. Dessert's here. I'll see you tomorrow, Uncle Joe," kissing his cheek before following her daughter back to their booth.

"Mayor Juniak, if that's what your Trenton girls look like, I may have to consider working here more often," Lester said. He was of Spanish ancestry with skin lighter than his Boss. Short light brown hair with the look of a jokester mixed in.

"Don't let that beautiful face fool you. She's a spit fire. Stephanie almost got married right out of college. Two weeks before the wedding she caught her intended with an another woman. She flattened all their tires. How the compromising pictures of him and the woman on the dining room table ended up in the newspaper and the television station I could only guess, but he's never going to be the district attorney he wanted to be. The Joe she mentioned. They dated through high school. He pissed her off for some reason. After she got her driver's license, she accidentally clipped him with her father's Buick and broke his leg. They began dating again while she worked for a lingerie designer in New York. They had a big breakup in this parking lot. He's a cop. Left him in the parking lot with a bloody nose, butt naked, but threw his service revolver out as she drove away," laughing just thinking about her antics. "Now, she's living in a motor home at her parent's house. Only Stephanie would do something like that and it makes perfect sense. Trenton was never the same when she was gone."

"Spunk is good."

"Santos, she's way out of your league," Carlos chuckled. He could imagine her being a handful specially if she's mad. He saw it.

"Hey, Joe," the small pink hair woman with Stephanie greeted him.

"I heard you were in New York today, Edna."

"That sports car is a pip. I love that speed under my doodad."

The Mayor was chuckling, "Sounds like you had a good time."

"My Baby Granddaughter got me one of those fancy designer dresses for tomorrow from some designer guy. Even some of that fancy little designer under goodies to wear. Never know when a girl could get lucky." Edna kept going on never letting the Mayor get in another word. "Hey, you got to see that motor home out back! Never saw anything like it. I got to find me some lovin' so I can rock it off it's wheels. You got some hotties here," waving as she walked off to the bathroom.

Lester jumped, "She pinched my butt!"

"You got to watch Edna. She's the Hungarian part of Stephanie. They have gypsy blood in them."

Carlos looked at Stephanie putting on her jacket. She and her father traded car keys, then picked up her daughter. Before turning towards the door, her eyes caught his.

Driving her father's car home, Stephanie asked Edna, "Grandma, what do you think it means. Tonight, when we walked into Pino's I got a tingle up my spine, then again, but it was stronger when I was talking at the table Uncle Joe was at. When I shook the Spanish man's hand, my fingers tingled. I've gotten this tingle a few other times I noticed in the Miami airport."

"Sounds like your body is aware of his presence. Maybe, he's your soul mate. Have you ever had that feeling with The Dick, Joe, or Robert."

"No."

"Maybe, he's the one you are meant for."

"Grandma, I don't do well in that department."

"It could be your time, maybe your heart is ready."


	5. Chapter 5

**EYES TO REMEMBER**

**Chapter 4**

He scanned the rotunda of the Trenton City Building, in a few hours it would be filled with people for the Police and Citizen of the Year awards. And she would be here. Stephanie.

Rangeman, his company had only just opened the Trenton office when they were hired to provide additional security since most of the police force would be in attendance tonight. His name was Ricardo Carlos Manoso, a private and commercial security expert and a bounty hunter. He had additional offices in Miami and Boston. Since opening the office here, Carlos or as he was known on the streets, Ranger, had been traveling between his home base in Miami and Trenton to help his second in command, Tank, or Pierre Thomas Sherman organize the office and get it fully operational. He brought men in from Miami and Boston to assist with the job. This would be a highly visible job for his company and the new office, so he was overseeing everything tonight.

Tank was a large black man, whose body was a big as an army vehicle, walked over to him as he surveyed the room again, "Everything looks in order, Ranger."

"Good, I'll be back as I'm going to get ready and so should you." Carlos hated to wear a tuxedo but the occasion called for it.

He arrived back a few hours later. The Rangeman employees were stationed around the room and building. He positioned himself so he had a clear view of the entrance. He was waiting for the woman with the ocean blue eyes he remembered from so long ago. Tonight, they would be in the same place for a whole evening.

Tank was talking with a man and a woman he could see. A pleasurable slight shiver went up his spine, but he didn't see Stephanie. This only happened a few times before when their paths had crossed and last night the tingle has so strong when he held Stephanie's hand, he could still feel it. The first encounter flashed in his mind as the Miami airport at least 8 years ago when he was coming back from his first Government mission and she passed him for an unknown destination. Carlos recognized the couple Tank was speaking to, it was Stephanie's parents.

"Congratulations, Mr. Plum on your award. I don't know if you remember me but Stephanie brought me to your house for dinner when we were in college."

"You're Tommy, right?" Frank Plum replied shaking hands. "And you remember my wife, Ellen."

"Yes, Sir. How is Stephanie? Will she be here tonight?"

"She's good, and, yes, she is, somewhere around here with her children. Stephanie was a creative editor for a fashion and lifestyle magazine and had been working out of their Denver office for the last five years. She has returned home, finally, with our granddaughters."

"Did she marry that attorney and have children?"

"That scum-bag! Hell, no! He was boinking someone two weeks before the wedding," coming from her pink haired Grandmother. "She was engaged to an archeologist, but he died before Aliyah was born or they got married. I remember you, Big Boy. Never saw anyone who could eat like you. Who's the hottie walking over here? I saw him last night at Pino's."

"Mother, is that the dress Stephanie picked out for you? You look lovely," Ellen Plum told Edna Mazur

"Yes, ain't it something," she turned around and almost tripped over her low heeled sandals. "Wait until you get a glimpse of Stephanie's number."

Edna was wearing a pale grey sheath with a darker grey lace long coat and simple white pearls.

"Hi, Grandma Mazur. How are you?"

"My Baby Granddaughter is available, you interested, Tommy" giving him a wink.

"Put a sock in it, Edna." Frank glared at her. I don't think she needs to be fixed up and I'm sure she can find someone if she wants."

"Everyone needs to get some. I'd like some of him," Edna Mazur said, her eyes raking over Carlos in his made-for-him tuxedo.

"I'm sorry for her loss. I hope she is happy. Mr. and Mrs. Plum and Mrs. Mazur, this is Carlos Manoso, my boss. I work for a security company here in Trenton." indicating the tall, handsome man standing next to him. "Carlos, Frank Plum is the Citizen of the Year. I went to college with their daughter, Stephanie."

"I had the pleasure of meeting Mr. Plum last night. And congratulations again" shaking hands.

"This is my wife, Ellen and my mother-in-law, Edna."

Before Carlos could shake their hands, Mrs. Plum grabbed her husband's sleeve whispering, "Frank."

A smile came over Mr. Plum's face and his eyes were averted to behind Carlos towards the entrance. He felt that familiar tingle and turned around slowly.

Stephanie was standing at the top of the steps holding the hands of her two daughters. She was wearing a shimmering pale blue halter gown that gently clung to her curves. It was lighter than her eyes. Brunette curls framed her face. Her lips had a pink glossy tint and looked extremely kissable. Her make-up accented her blue eyes so they looked bluer if that was possible. Her older daughter had on long pale purple tank dress. Her small daughter looked like a little cherub in a blue and white polka dot dress.

"Gampy!" running down the steps and jumping in his arms. Her little fingers were framing his face as she rubbed her button nose to his.

"You are my adorable Allie."

Ranger could barely take his eyes off her, and he felt his friend next to him watching also. Shaking his head to bring himself back to reality, "Tank, we should do a last minute check of everything." Walking toward the back of the rotunda where he had a view of everything and everyone. Particularly, Stephanie.

"Ok, Ranger." Tank handed Mr. Plum a business card. "I hope I get a chance to talk to her tonight."

Tank walked over to where Carlos was standing "Old girlfriend, Tank."

"I wish. I wouldn't be single right now if she was my girlfriend and I never would have entered the Army. Once you meet Stephanie, she's hard to forget. She has this infectious personality that lights up a room and these unforgettable blue eyes.'

"That special, huh? I was introduced to her last night.".

"Yes. A girl-next-door with a New Jersey attitude mixed into the package. Not the over-made-up, plastic Barbie dolls you like to parade around with on your arm. Knowing Stephanie, she would put you in your place real quick. She wouldn't waste her time on a playboy like you. She likes someone who is real, someone who wants to be with her." Tank was pointing to himself.

"I'm not real, Buddy."

"Ranger, you've never kept a woman around long enough to know her full name. Stephanie is the type of woman I would keep around for all time."

Tank did know him well. Ranger was good looking, rich, and he knew it. Women threw themselves at him, but after years of that, he mostly ignored them. His bed they hoped led to the big bank account. No woman peaked his interest long enough to want a relationship. And, there were the limits his profession and business put on his time, not leaving much to try for something more that one nighters when he desired.

Finally, it was the Citizen of the Year Award indicating the night was part over and that much closer to taking off this stupid suit. After the conversation with Tank, Ranger's mood changed. Everything Tank said was true and he didn't like it.

Joe Juniak, the Trenton Mayor, was speaking on the stage. "This next man is our Citizen of the Year and my best friend. Frank Plum is a family man. He is married to his beloved wife, Ellen, and has two beautiful daughters, Valerie and Stephanie. He was the Post Master in Trenton's main post office for over 20 years. Since retiring, Frank drives one of our senior citizen cabs and still oversees the annual Christmas toy drive for the city. But I'm going to turn the stage over to someone who can tell you about the man, Frank Plum, more eloquently than I can."

Stephanie got up from the Plum table, kissing her father before walking on the stage.

"Stephanie" Tank said under his breath.

Ranger had to admit she was a vision in her blue shimmering gown. Her soft brown curls all around her. Stephanie had the bluest eyes he ever had seen and from where he was standing brimming with tears. The same eyes that captured his attention a number of years ago. She had a presence. His mystery angel. The room was silent until she stepped on the stage, then the applause erupted.

"Hi, I'm Stephanie Plum and my father, Frank, is the Citizen of the Year. Who is my dad? He's always been my rock. When I was little, I always thought he was famous. He would take my sister Valerie and I for ice cream. In walking to and back from the shop and while we were in it, everybody said "Hi" to him and he knew everybody's name. He is a quiet, friendly man. When I was 6 as most who knew us know, I jumped off the garage roof because I wanted to fly. I didn't and broke my leg," she said shrugging her shoulders. "As Daddy was riding in the ambulance with me, he never yelled or discouraged me for doing something so crazy. My Dad leaned over to me and whispered giving me some of his quiet Frank Plum wisdom, "Next time you try it, don't get hurt so your mother doesn't get so upset."

Laughter was heard around the room.

"When I think about my father, a collage of images comes to mind. I have three that stand out that define my father. That was one of them. Another was a number of years ago when I was still working for a lingerie designer. I traveled a lot because of the many shows and didn't get home too regularly."

Ranger noticed tears were on her cheeks along with ones on her father's.

"I was in Paris for a fashion show. There was this extremely arrogant Parisian designer who was describing a five day road rally that started in France and ended near Naples. Why he picked me to enlighten I can only imagine, it must have been my aura of "Burg" attitude, but he dared me to enter the race and finish it. It wasn't a woman's thing he said with his very French accent," Stephanie gave a mock accent. "Wrong comment to say to me, so here I am entered into this 5 day road rally. My employer sponsored me since a lingerie company was his sponsor. The winning prize was a Ferrari, so that had really my interest! I called my dad and told him what I got myself into and explained the course. I wasn't aware I would be driving steep mountain roads to get to Naples. I got in touch with a relative in Italy who owned a vineyard, so I spent a few days running their extra Ferrari around the vineyard to get in some drive time. What I didn't know was my father was in route to meet me at the starting line before the race. He flew all night. I'm getting ready to start the race, putting on my helmet, and 'Poof!'. There he was hopping into the passenger seat. My dad was afraid I'd drive off one of those mountain passages. So I got to drive around Europe and Italy in a Ferrari accompanied by my father. Pretty nice deal. I saw the country where my father's family lived. Gee, do you think I was nervous with my father in the passenger seat! Dad's knuckles are probably still white after all these years from my driving. When I started the race, I drew the 37th position. Going into the final day, we were in first place and I had a one minute and 46 second lead on that designer. He ate our dust. And from some reliable sources, my dad has been known to go cruising around town in a certain red Italian sport car that he has kept for me."

Stephanie placed a manicured nail on her face like she was thinking, "In fact, I think he drove it here tonight."

Carlos saw her father chuckling at her words. He did see a red Ferrari in the parking garage. He had wondered if she had driven it again.

"My third image is the most precious," choking on emotions. "Almost four years ago, I was sitting in a hospital neo-natal nursery watching my daughter on a ventilator. Terrified out of my mind. Out of nowhere, my father was there with my mother and grandmother. 'It will be OK, Pumpkin. Daddy's here.' I was still scared, but those simple words he said and those strong arms gave me the hope I needed," looking at the little girl sitting on her grandfather's lap. "I've always been able to rely on him and that's what a lot of Trenton does, too. That's Frank Plum. He may be Trenton's Citizen of the Year, but he's my dad of a lifetime. Congratulations, Daddy."

Looking around the room, Carlos noticed there were very few dry eyes in the rotunda. Her speech was a daughter's dedication of love to her father. He knew very few if any women who would be able to express that emotion about their father with such grace and humor as she did. He was in awe. Applause broke out echoing in the large domed room.

The Mayor joined Stephanie on stage to present the award. Frank Plum carried his precious granddaughter up on stage. Shook his friend's hand accepting the medal and kissed his daughter.

"Gampy, that's nice," Allie said loud enough so it was heard over the speaker system.

The room broke out in laughter.

"Thank you. What do I say after a speech like that. I am blessed. I have been married to the love of my life, Ellen, for almost thirty-eight years. I have two very beautiful daughters, Valerie and Stephanie. Five of the sweetest granddaughters, Angie, Mary Alice, Lisa, Katie, and this fire cracker, Aliyah. My mother-in-law, Edna."

"Damn right," Grandma said so people around their table heard.

"A world of friends. A life I really enjoy. And to top it off, I can drive a Ferrari when I want. So thank you for this," holding up his award.

After the buffet dinner, Ranger noticed Tank went straight to the Plum table. He had made it a point to watch her. People were constantly coming over to talk to her, mostly men, and she gave each a warm friendly smile.

Tank had watched Ranger through out the night. He wanted to observe his friend's reaction to this amazing woman. Just as he thought, Ranger's eyes followed her during the evening. He chuckled to himself as he approached Stephanie, Ranger was right on his heels.

"Stephanie, how are you?" Tank asked her.

She turned to him and gave him the biggest smile, jumping into his arms for a bear hug.

"Tommy, I haven't seen you since college. You look wonderful."

"I'd say being a creative editor agrees with you." Waving his hand up and down to acknowledge her exquisite dress.

"I enjoyed it but the traveling became tiresome and I didn't like dragging the kids around. These are my children, Aliyah and Katie.".

"Girls, this is a friend of mine. His name is Tommy.'

"Hi," they said together.

"What are you doing in town, Tommy?" Stephanie asked.

"I work for a security company, Rangeman, and we just opened an office here in Trenton. This is my boss, Carlos Manoso.

"Hello, Mr. Manoso. We were introduced last night," looking into dark, deep chocolate eyes.

Carlos shook her hand with a warm, gentle touch. The shiver ran up and down her spine. The same feeling she had experienced a few other times in her life and the previous night. The first being in an airport a number of years ago.

As soon as their fingers touched, his hand tingled.

"It's very nice to see you again," looking into her crystal blue eyes. Those unforgettable eyes.

"How long are you in town for, Stephanie?" Tommy asked.

"I'm living back here. I've been looking for a permanent address, but right now staying at my parent's house in my motor home. The magazine owner was not happy I chose not to renew my contract."

"Maybe we could have lunch or dinner sometime?"

"That sounds wonderful, Tommy. I hope I have babysitters?"

"You know it, Pumpkin."

The music started to play and Stephanie had a line of men asking to dance.

Tank and Carlos were standing in the back of the rotunda off the dance floor watching Stephanie dance. It was like she dancing on a cloud the way her dress swirled around her. A man in a dark blue suit came over to her as she came off the dance floor. She tried to pull her hand out of his grasp.

"Please, Joe. I don't want to dance with you," she whispered.

"Cupcake, it's just a dance."

"Joe. I"

Stephanie didn't finish her sentence.

"I think this is my dance," Carlos whisked Stephanie into his arms and began gliding her around the dance floor. She followed his every step.

"Thank you, Mr. Manoso," looking in his dark eyes. "I didn't want to make a scene."

"My pleasure. And it's Carlos," looking into her deep blue eyes. The color of an ocean you wanted to dive into and stay.

"Officer Morelli and I dated a while back, but I broke it off. I don't want to go down that road again."

"I'm glad to come to your rescue, Miss Plum."

"Stephanie, please."

"Stephanie."

The most beautiful name to escape from his lips.

The music changed to a more Latin beat. Ranger twirled her around and her hips moved with his. She wasn't even thinking about what she was doing, Stephanie moved to the music and his hard body that was covered in a very perfectly fitting tuxedo. It was smooth black and felt like the softest silk against her skin and what she felt through her evening gown.

The music stopped and Stephanie slipped out of his arms, "Thank you, Carlos. I had better get back to my children." She turned towards her family and looked back again, mouthing, "Thank you."

Her eyes were forever etched in his mind, clear, crystal blue and bewitching. He watched her gracefully walk through the people to her parent's table.

"That was some dancing,' Tank chuckled at his side. "I said she was unforgettable."

"No, her eyes are unforgettable. She's a vision. An angel."

He didn't speak with Stephanie the remainder of the night, but saw her leaving with her parents and her children. Her young daughter asleep on her shoulder covered by her pale blue wrap. He caught her eyes, nodding a silent good night. Her blue eyes he remembered smiling acknowledgement at him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Eyes to Remember**

**Chapter 5**

**A Job at Rangeman**

Stephanie has standing in the middle of a large, dusty open space that was once a Fire Station on Haywood Street in Trenton. The front three large windows, two slightly smaller than the middle one facing the street, were smudged so the bright morning sun wasn't so bright.

"Matt, do you think it would work making into a large loft?"

A man about her age was looking around the space. His dark strawberry blond hair and beard had some dust in it along with his ripped jeans from investigating the building.

"Stephanie, if anyone can make this livable, it's you, but are you sure?"

A big smile on her face reaching to her blue eyes.

"Could you find out how much the city wants for this, Uncle Joe? I know the city slated this to be demolished, but they can't. This is related to one of the most famous buildings in history."

"How so, honey?" the Trenton mayor asked, curious what his best friend's daughter, who was just like his niece, had discovered.

She walked over to a wall rubbing her fingers over red, rough bricks. "See this mark," pointing to lettering on an exposed brick. "These bricks were made by the same company who provided the bricks for Independence Hall in Philadelphia. The foundry no longer exists, but this is a piece of history that would be lost if it was torn down."

"Mr. Mayor," Matt spoke up, "there are many buildings in Trenton which could be restored. This could be the start right here. The Governor supports the historic restoration initiative if that bears any weight with you."

"Well, then I need to consult with the building inspector and the council to get this project moving. I'll try and get back to you with the information in a few days."

"Thanks, Uncle Joe," Stephanie hugged the older man. "Please don't tell Daddy yet. He's still adjusting to my somewhat unconventional life."

Hugging the young woman back, "I glad you're back. It's been boring with out you."

The mayor locked the door of the old fire station before heading down the steps to the street below.

"This side lot and the small back yard would give Allie enough room to play and Sparky could run around if I fenced it. I guess I should try and find a regular job."

"Steph, I have enough work with restoration projects to use you."

"Thanks, Matt, but I have children, so I need a steady job with benefits. I'm going to be limited in Trenton on opportunities, but I'll help you if you need me."

"You know, Honey, the pay won't be what you were making," Joe Juniak reminded Stephanie, "unless you look in New York."

"I know, Uncle Joe. I saved money and I made a large profit on the sale of my house in Denver. I can sell the motor home, and if I get really desperate, I'll sell the Ferrari. If worse comes to worse, I commute to New York, but I would like to raise Katie and Allie here. I want the chance to be home with Katie and Allie. If I buy something outright and have no mortgage, that's one less monthly expense. I could always go live in the cabin."

"I'm heading back to my office and I'll call you, Stephanie," the Mayor called getting into his SUV.

Her and Matt were on the sidewalk looking up at the fire station. A black Hummer pulled up to the curb. Tommy stepped out.

"Stephanie?"

"Tommy, How are you?" jumping in his massive arms for a bear hug.

"I was going to call you for dinner since the banquet last week, but my boss got called away on a government job so I've been dealing with the new office myself."

"I understand. Do you remember, Matt, from school?"

"How are you, Tommy?" shaking each other's hands.

"I saw the Ferrari when I was returning to Rangeman. What are you doing in this neighborhood?"

Stephanie started to laugh, "Looking at my possible new home."

"This?" pointing to the brick building.

"Yeah. I want to restore it and turn it into a loft. Before I do that, I should find a job."

He got a big grin on his face, "What kind of job?"

"One with benefits so I can support the girls and stay here in Trenton."

"Like an office manager of a bunch of misfit ex-Army security guys who need to be kicked into shape. The job has benefits and is in the next block."

"Really? That would be a perfect commute."

"How about coming down to the office and look around before you accept my offer."

Matt was putting on a helmet as he was straddling his Harley to head back to New York, "Call me when you hear from your Uncle Joe and if all goes well, I'll start drawing up some plans."

"Thanks, Matt. You're the best. Tell Pete 'Hi' from me. Lead the way, Tommy," Stephanie got behind the wheel of her sports car to follow her college friend.

They got off an elevator on the fifth floor. Tommy was showing her his office which was a long metal folding table with a computer on it, files in boxes. The control room had monitors sitting on tables, cardboard boxes, and apple crates.

"This is supposed to be the conference room," Tommy showed her into a room with wooden folding chairs and folding banquet tables. Two men she had met at Pino's were working in front of monitors on the tables.

"This isn't even close to an office. It's depressing. No, beyond depressing."

"I can't organize this office, go to client meetings, fulfill our bond contracts, and hire security workers. Ranger, I mean Carlos left so suddenly on a government job, everything is on me. Ranger is the street name he goes by. I think you were introduced to Bobby and Lester."

"Yes, I did meet them. How are you?"

They got up to shake her hand. Lester was limping over to her.

"What happened to you?" Stephanie asked.

"Twisted a knee going after a skip."

She looked at Tommy, "Lester was chasing someone who skipped a court date that Vincent Plum put up bail money on."

"Great, that my Dad's sleazy cousin, Vinnie. We don't talk much about him."

"I'm hoping Stephanie will agree to be the office manager and get this place up and running for me."

"Ranger, will love that," Bobby Brown was smirking.

Stephanie curious now about Carlos Manoso, who might be her boss. "Why?"

"Ranger doesn't hire many women because of the nature of the work, but I'm in charge here. He's based in Miami."

"Do you think you could help me, Bomber?"

"No one has called me that since college."

Lester was smiling at the attractive woman, "Why, Tank?"

"She threw a wicked water balloon at my head and one hell of a darts player. Let's go to my inner sanctum and I'll see if I can twist your arm to take this position."

"That's more like a dungeon," Stephanie laughed sitting in a plastic lawn chair across from him.

Tank had laid out his job requirements, talked salary, benefits, the nature of the security business the office would eventually perform. He was surprised Stephanie didn't flinch if Ranger insisted she be able to fire a pistol even if she was the office manager.

"Ok, Tommy, what time do you want me here in the morning?"


	7. Chapter 7

_Carlos sat down at his desk in his Miami home. He had been home for three days and slept almost through two of them. It had been a long three months that he was gone working for the government. He got called right after the job in Trenton and left Tank to deal with putting the office together. He would call him later in the day to see where things stood and then fly to Trenton to pick up where they left the office, a mess. Opening the top drawer, blue eyes were staring at him. It was the magazine his sister was reading about Stephanie. Ranger could still feel her in his arms as they danced, hearing her voice, and looking in those beautiful, beautiful eyes. Even if he would not have made it back from this mission, he would have died knowing Stephanie danced in his arms._

"_Get a grip!" he told himself. He would probably never see her again. It took over eight years just to find out her name. Stephanie Plum. Stephanie. He opened up a file in his computer, clicking on downloaded images. The first one was his favorite. It was from a number of years ago, Stephanie was modeling a blue teddy in blue suede high heels at a lingerie show. The caption read, 'Tootie Maxwell's darling does it again. Creating a stir for the Spring line with 'Blue Suede Shoes'. Whisper Lingerie struts their stuff for Elvis.' He found a few others of her modeling in other lingerie shows. Also, a copy of the obituary for her fiancée. He felt a stab of jealousy knowing she had loved someone and was going to marry him. Would she love someone like him? LOVE! That was something he steered clear of in his life. He was a bounty hunter, sometimes. Left of minutes notice when the government needed him, and had a successful, growing business to run. The complication of a woman demanding his time, to be pampered, expecting him home at night didn't work for him. Nor did children. He had a daughter who was ten, no eleven. Maybe Julie was ten, he wasn't sure. He didn't see her very often even though his ex-wife lived on the other side of Miami._

_Before putting the magazine back in his top drawer, Carlos took a long look at those ocean blue pools. So hypnotizing. They could mess up his thinking._

_Opening up his e-mail, he started reviewing the month end reports from Miami, Boston, and Trenton. Tank had sent him month end reports. He scrolled through his e-mail, finding March's report. It was about what he expected. He chuckled, almost all the employees who chased skips were injured at some point during the month. Then April's. Opening it up, the financial figures were arranged in a different format, much simpler to read. There was an increase of new accounts by 6 percent from the previous month and the number of injuries went down. The office made a small profit even with the start up expenses. He opened May's, it was in the same new format, the new accounts were up another 8 percent, and the injuries to team members was down again, and the office was running at a larger profit. Tank must be doing the reports wrong. He reviewed the financials from his other offices. The reports were in the usual format. The offices were doing well but the Trenton office was out performing the other two. In had only been open a little over five months. It didn't make sense. He booked himself on a flight to Trenton for early the next morning. What the Hell was going on in that office! He also noticed Lester and Bobby's name on the duty roster in Trenton. They never came back to the Miami office. What a headache! He was going to sort through what the Hell was going on up there and get them back on track. Tank knew how he ran the other offices. Has he taken leave of his senses?_

_Carlos got out of the cab the next morning. He didn't call to let Tank know he was coming. He wanted to find out what was going on in the office. Tank was his second command and his best friend. He trusted him with his life, so he was having difficulty figuring out what he was doing with this office. Looking at his watch, the morning meeting should just be starting. He came in through the glass door and looked at the lobby. There were two black leather loveseats, pale sea foam green carpeting, and glass topped coffee table. He even noticed aqua, black, and white checked throw pillows on the loveseats. The walls were painted a cool grey. Even Picasso like paintings on the walls. Wow, someone did an excellent decorating job. Must have been his sister Marissa while he was away. He showed his ID to the man at the lobby desk before getting on the elevator._

_Getting off on 5, the hallway was empty, Tank's office was empty. He dropped his overnight bag inside his office never turning on the light, and walked down to the conference room. A light beige carpeting was in the hallway and from what he could tell in the rooms on the floor. He stood outside the door, he heard Tank's voice, then he heard another voice. A tingle ran down his spine. It was female. _

_"Does everyone understand the calendar in the e-mails. I have your daily schedules loaded in there so it's easy and at your finger tips. Your own daily planner. Also, here and in the kitchen is a calendar for vacations, so if we need to cover for someone it's posted. And know it in advance. Since, we've been doing it for about two months, how is the yoga going? Our injuries went down again last month. Do you want to continue it?"_

_"Stephanie, I haven't had the sprains and strains like I did," listening he recognized Lester's voice._

_Bobby spoke up, "I'm the company medic, Steph, all we've had are some scraps and cuts from the skip tracing. The ankle and knee sprains are way down. Not like it was a few months ago. The regular stretching and breathing exercises have helped. I'd like to keep going."_

_"Tommy, what about you?"_

_"I'm not sore. My back hasn't spasmed lately. You know that, Steph."_

_"I think I'm more relaxed," came another voice._

_Ranger was listening intently. The female voice, it couldn't be Stephanie Plum could it? Yoga was the reason for the decline in injuries. She had them stretching regularly besides their regular weight training. He stepped in the doorway making his presence known. There she was in front of the conference room in a black Rangeman shirt. He smiled to himself, she was wearing his name and he knew where she was, spending her days in his company._

_"Ranger, when did you get back?" Tank walked over and patted him on the back._

_"A couple of days ago. After catching up on some sleep, I headed here to help with the office, but it appears everything is under control."_

_"If there's nothing else," Tank looked at Stephanie and around the room, "then the meeting is over."_

_The men filed out except Tank, Bobby, and Lester. Tank indicated for Stephanie to stay._

_"Glad your back, Boss," Lester shook his hand._

_Bobby patted his shoulder as he walked out, "See you later," with Lester._

_"Ranger, you remember Stephanie Plum. I hired her for the office manager."_

_Tank didn't know what Ranger's reaction would be when he got back from his government job to find out Stephanie was handling the day to day office operation. Very few women worked for his security company. _

_"Welcome, Stephanie, to Rangeman," shaking her hand. His finger tips tingled the moment they came in contact with her hand. "I guess I should thank you then for the decorated lobby when I walked in downstairs."_

_Her blue eyes searching his face as she spoke, "If you don't like it, I can change it or anything else in the office. I know the owner of the local furniture store, so I went to town in the scratch and dent department once Tommy and I figured out a budget for office furniture."_

_"No, it's fine as it is. Very comfortable. I liked the colors."_

_"I'll be in my office if you need anything, Mr. Manoso," leaving Tank and he alone._

_Ranger watched her walk out the door, then turned to Tank._

_"She ran a Fucking magazine, Man! So, I figured it wouldn't take long for her to get this place going. And, between her contacts here and New York, we've been really busy."_

_"I saw that when I went over the monthly figures. I'm surprised. Pleasantly surprised. I take it Stephanie is the one who changed the report format."_

_"Yeah, it's way easier to read. Sit down and talk with her. You may not agree with some of her ideas, like sensitivity training for the men, but Trenton is very different from Miami and Boston. We had to get a foot in the door some how, and that was Stephanie. I saved all the appreciation and thank you notes for you to read from clients regarding our work. And, follow-up surveys so we know where to improve. I guess you heard about yoga, too!"_

_"I'm not changing anything, Tank, right now. This office is out performing the other two. I'll sit down and talk with her."_

_"I have a follow-up visit with a client to check on the security installation this afternoon if you want to come?"_

_"Sure. Is she still living in her motor home?"_

"_No. She's living in the old fire station down the street. We usually barbecue down there during the week. The place is something. Lester, Bobby, and I went with her and her girls to her cabin. We drove up in the motor home. What a ride and weekend!"_

_Ranger gave him a raised eyebrow. He had a pang of jealousy, his friends and employees were spending time with her. Where any dating her?_

_"No," Tank saw a look flash across his face. One he hasn't seen too often, jealousy. He remembered how Ranger watched and danced with Stephanie at the Citizen of the Year ceremony. "None of the guys are dating her. Any one of them would jump at the chance, but I think she is guarding her heart after losing Robert."_

_Stephanie was in her office, her fingers were tingling. She let out a deep breath attempting to calm her rapidly beating heart._

_Ranger left the conference room with Tank and walked to his office, turning on the light. The beat-up metal desk he used before was gone, in it's place was a large dark mahogany desk, matching bookcase, and file cabinet. A black leather sofa matching those in the lobby. Two black and ivory pin-striped wing chairs sat on the opposite side of the desk. A slate top coffee table was by the sofa with a large coffee table book about New Jersey. There were splashes of deep rust in the pillows on the sofa and abstract prints on the walls that reminded Ranger of thunderstorms. The walls were a creamy ivory. He sunk down in the softest black leather chair he ever sat in behind the desk._

"_Did Stephanie also do this?"_

_Tank sat down in a wing chair, "Yes," holding his breath slightly knowing the questions were coming. "I let her get everything set up. We needed to get furniture in here and employee cubicles. It's amazing what Stephanie found in a furniture warehouse and came in under budget. The office has been running at a profit."_

"_I saw that in the reports, also. The format is much more readable I agree with you. I wonder why no one ever came up with it before?"_

"_I could only imagine the reports she had to review as the creative editor. Sit down and talk with her. She knows what she is doing. I've been able to strictly concentrate on getting accounts in the door. "_

"_I will."_

"_Are you going to let Stephanie stay working here? The guys really like her."_

"_Tank, the way things are going, I'd be crazy not to. I may be implementing some things in the other offices because of the way Trenton is performing ."_

_Ranger got up and grabbed a water before going into Stephanie's office. He stood in her doorway watching Stephanie, her blue eyes focused on the computer. She looked up as he entered._

"_Can I help you, Mr. Manoso?"_

_He sat down in a rattan chair in front of her light oak desk._

"_First, call me Carlos or Ranger, my street name."_

"_Ok," her blue eyes meeting his._

"_Tell me why you changed the monthly report."_

"_I can change it back. I thought the way it was set-up made it difficult to read. You spent too much time getting to the bottom line. Did you make or lose money during the month? If you click on each main entry, you'll get the itemization. You see the main numbers instead of long columns numbers. Do you want me to show you?"_

_He moved the chair beside her as she pulled up the month end reports. He picked up a hint of strawberry from her wild curls. Ranger looked around her office. The walls were pale blue. On her desk, he saw a photo frame with a picture of her two daughters. She had photographs on a cork bulletin board of her Ferrari, a dog, and a grey cat. He also noticed one of a lake early in the morning with a pink and blue sunrise and mist coming off the water._

"_That is an amazing photograph," pointing to the lake._

"_I took that one morning as I watched the sunrise over the lake at my cabin," she explained, then turning her attention back on the computer. "See, by clicking on the utilities, the program will give you the actual breakdown for each utility."_

_He was trying to focus on the computer screen but could only watch her. Her polished nails clicking on the keyboard, her voice, and of course, those eyes. _

"_I like the format. Please, keep it the way it is. Also, thank you decorating the building. I'm pleased with my office."_

"_It was beyond depressing when Tommy showed it to me a few months ago."_

_Ranger chuckled at her comment. Stephanie was honest. It was 'beyond depressing' as she called it._

"_Have you settled into someplace to live?"_

"_It's a very easy commute. One block. I purchased the old fire station in the next block and still have a few renovations to finish."_

_They heard a voice in the hall. Stephanie's pink haired Grandmother strolled into her office._

"_Hey, Baby Granddaughter. I see the hottie owner is back."_

_Stephanie heard her boss chuckle beside her._

"_Hello, Mrs. Mazur,' shaking her hand._

"_Hi, Grandma."_

"_Are you coming to dinner tonight?"_

"_Yes, Allie and Daddy are hanging out today."_

"_Your father loves that. That little one keeps him moving. He's more pleasant, too, since you've been back. Will you pick me up at the 'Cut n' Curl' on your way?"_

"_Sure."_

_Edna leaned over the desk, "I wanted to find out something. I didn't want your mother to hear. You know me and the girls are going to watch that NASCAR stuff in Florida. I got me a real hot looking bikini. Should I get one of those waxed jobs down in my promised land like you have?"_

_Stephanie started choking, her face growing red, "Grandma! My boss is sitting her!"_

"_He's probably seen and done it all. Probably things we don't even know about and couldn't imagine."_

"_Thank you," laughing at her idea of his sexual prowess._

_Stephanie was covering her face with her hands, "Grandma, it hurts like a bitch. Use the bottle stuff if you want."_

"_Really. That much pain."_

"_Yeah. Worse than labor pains."_

"_OK, I'll take your advice and I'll see you later. Do you think you could also drop me off at a viewing tonight."_

"_Yes, I will."_

"_Bye, Mr. Hottie. Bye, Steph," going out her door. Popping her head back in, "Oh. If I was you, I'd get back in the saddle and do him," disappearing again._

"_Grandma!" Stephanie laid her head on her desk, "Do you want to fire me now?"_

_Thinking to himself, "I could only wish that it is me." _"_How about after lunch, since I have more questions?" Ranger laughing, said to Stephanie giving her a 200 watt smile._

_Bobby and Lester popped in her office._

'_Your Grandma is a live wire. She pinched our butts," Bobby said as he rubbed the seat of his cargos. "Hi, Ranger."_

_Lester had an evil look on his jokester face, "Is it true she's getting a wax job like you, Steph? Is it a Brazilian or just like a baby?"_

_She banged her fist on the desk, "I'll put a notice on the bulletin board!" She was blushing again having never fully recovered from her grandmother._

"_Can I feel?"_

_Ranger barked, "Santos, this is a place of business!"_

"_Gee, you've been here a short time and managed to upset our happy home. Go back to Miami."_

"_Out!" pointing to Stephanie's office door._

"_Bye, Beautiful. Tyrant Boss," Lester chuckled walking out with Bobby._

"_Most days it's rather calm around here," Stephanie mumbled with her head bent down not wanting to look at her boss._

_Stephanie was trying to concentrate on the reports she used on the lap top in front of her and explaining them to Ranger, but she was acutely aware of the handsome man sitting next to her. The very manly woodsy smell from what ever he used, sculptured muscles, his intense eyes, silky black hair to run fingers through. No man had ever effected her like this. Not her fiancée who she loved or Joe Morelli, whom she had dated through out high school and after college when she worked in New York._

_Movement caught her eye by her doorway. She saw a daisy moving and so did her boss._

"_Why, Mr. Manoso, you have daisies growing in your company?" she giggled._

_A little cherub face appeared with a daisy. "Silly Mommy, it's me," Aliyah was running to her open arms._

"_I missed you."_

"_Gampy and me fed the ducks. Sparky chased the ducks in the water. He smells like yucky pond, so me and Gampy are going to baff him."_

"_Really! Say hello to Mr. Manoso."_

_Allie hid her face on Stephanie's shoulder, "Hi." She whispered loud enough for Ranger to hear, "Mommy, Lester told me about him. He eats little kids for breakfast. He grinds them up in his milkshake."_

"_I do not! I eat food not cute little girls like you," shaking a wild curl. "I'll have to teach him a lesson."_

"_Allie, do you think that's true?" Stephanie was looking at her young daughter. "People don't eat little girls, specially my little girl. Lester was teasing you."_

_She looked at her mother nodding, a furrow in her brow, "I gonna get Lester."_

_Stephanie opened a desk drawer and took something out, a water pistol. "Let's test this." She pressed the trigger squirting her boss._

_He just raised an eyebrow._

_Giggling, "You're firing me after lunch, so I better go for it."_

_Allie shot water up towards the ceiling coming down on Stephanie's hair, "Silly Mommy," getting down and running down the hall, calling "Lester!"_

"_Should I be concerned that you have a water pistol in your desk?"_

"_Sometimes, I have to keep these ex-Army guys in line."_

_There was a panting in the hallway. _

"_It's hardly ever like this."_

"_Hey Pumpkin, your mother is making roast beef sandwiches for lunch. Coming for lunch?" Her father was in the doorway with a beagle on a leash._

"_Yes, I'll be there. Sparky, you stink. I can smell you over here," Stephanie had her hand over her nose._

"_Allie and I are going to bath him. Hello, Mr. Manoso."_

_Ranger was laughing at all the commotion centering on Stephanie's office. "Hello, call me Carlos or my street name, Ranger. How are you, Sir?"_

_Allie ran past her Grandfather and dog, "Sparky, you stink worse. I got Lester. I told him when he lies, his nose will fall off," laying the water gun on her desk. "Mommy, you coming for lunch at Gammie's?"_

"_Yes, Sweetheart," kissing her. "I'll be in a little while."_

_She took her grandfather's hand, "Come on, Gampy. He stinks. Bye," waving to Ranger, "I'm glad you don't eat little girls. Cause if you did, that would leave Mommy. I don't want you to eat her."_

_Stephanie looked at her father. He was chuckling at the innocent remark from his granddaughter. Stephanie's face was red again._

"_Bye," Ranger called out, trying not to laugh._

"_How about you go out, come back in so we can pretend none of this happened, Ranger."_

"_Why? I think pink is an attractive color on you."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Eyes to Remember**

**Chapter 7**

**Morning Coffee**

The alarm went off at 5 AM. Ranger slipped out of bed in his 7th floor apartment, went into the bathroom, and dressed in sweats to go for his morning run.

He had spent the remainder of yesterday afternoon in a client follow-up meeting after a new security installation was completed at Hopkin's Jewelers in Trenton. Not seeing Stephanie before she left for the day. The owner was very pleased with work and complimented Carlos on his employees. If he asked a question, they took the time to answer it so he understood their explanation, not talking all technical to him so it was above him. He had even recommended Rangeman to other businesses in the block because Stephanie worked for the company and dealt with such nice workers.

After the meeting, Tank explained, "These are very hard working people, not like some of the rich and glamorous of Miami, so we had to learn to talk to them on their level. Stephanie knows these people. And, when it comes to finding some skips that had fallen off the radar, Stephanie calls her Grandmother, who in turn talks to the ladies at her beauty parlor. Usually, someone knows something or someone who knows someone who can give us a lead. Since Stephanie started working for Rangeman, we've brought in every skip."

"I don't know what to say, but the office is working. It's decorated better that the other two. My sister, Marissa, handled Miami, but I like Trenton better, not that I'm going to tell her. You want to know something funny, Tank?"

"What, Ranger?"

"The apartment in Boston, Marissa decorated it based on a loft Stephanie decorated in New York."

"She's good at what she does. Thorough. When Stephanie suggested Yoga or regular stretching exercises, the guys balked at it. Lester's fallen asleep a few times in the mediation portion, but our muscle injuries are way down. I always considered you to be one of the best with your karate kicks. Stephanie has you beat in that department. Her control is fantastic. And she will do it in high heels."

"I'll have to get a demonstration."

They were almost back at Rangeman, when they saw Stephanie walking her dog with her daughters.

"That's her firehouse," Tank pointed to a red brick fire station with three tall windows in the front with wide white trim. The middle one being the tallest of the three. They looked to be at least a story and a half tall. A black wrought iron fence along the front with a gate. A stone walkway he could see led to covered stairs to go up to the loft or around the building. She had what looked like a flower garden growing along the fence. Two large white garage doors, big enough for fire trucks, allowed her to pull in off the street.

'It looks nice."

"You should see the inside. I think the stone mason is finishing up the fireplace. Ranger, she has this stained glass window in her bathroom Stephanie found at a salvage yard above her spa tub. It's indescribable. My back was bothering me after bringing in a skip one day before I started the stretching. I was there for dinner and soaked in the tub after, I can still feel those wonderful jets."

"You spend a lot of time there, Buddy?"

'Yeah," glancing at Ranger. That jealousy factor was there again.

"We helped to paint some, Bobby, Lester, and me, and Stephanie cooked dinner for us. It's amazing. We've even slept there."

He chuckled to himself. That remark got one of those raised Cuban eyebrows.

"You couldn't make it a block back to your apartments?"

"We had a little too much beer. There's four bedrooms, the sofa, and an open balcony to sleep on. Don't get your panties in an uproar if you have any on. If I didn't know you, I swear you're a little jealous."

"I don't get jealous."

"Yeah, right! Stephanie is good company. She has a nice deck out the back to sit on and have a beer. Bobby, Lester, and I enjoy spending time there barbecuing. I think the girls enjoy our company, too. We've even had dinner at her parent's house practically duct taping her Grandmother's hands at her sides so she didn't grope Bobby and Lester."

"Is the office always like that with a revolving door of Stephanie's family coming and going like that?" He was chuckling at the mention of her crazy grandmother.

"No, Allie is with her parents two days a week so they will stop to get Stephanie to have lunch with them. Her daycare center is up the street for the other three days. Her grandmother stops if she needs a ride somewhere or has information for us."

He was on his way back to Rangeman from his morning run noticing lights on in the loft. He heard a dog bark. Hers. Stephanie was down by her gate getting the morning paper. She waved at him across the street. Of course, Ranger jogged across the road feeling that familiar tingle. Her hair was in a messed up ponytail, lounge pants with bunnies, a blue oversized t-shirt, and beagle slippers on her feet drinking her morning coffee. She looked extremely desirable to him

''Good Morning, Boss."

Flashing her a smile, "Good Morning, Stephanie."

"Enjoy your run?"

"Quiet at this time of the morning. The way I like it." He sniffed, catching the aroma of her coffee.

"French Vanilla. Would you like a cup?" asking as she sipped hers.

"All right. Thanks," opening the gate to let himself in. If it was mud he would have accepted it.

Ranger followed Stephanie along the stone sidewalk and up the stairs. She opened the door and waved him in.

"Wait. I don't want Hobo to jump on you. He attacks strangers. You're not allergic are you?"

"No."

There was a tall oak cabinet inside the door, she looked up and a large grey cat was laying there like he was ready to pounce on his prey.

Pointing a finger at him, "Hobo, don't you dare attack! He's my boss. He signs the checks so I can pay the bills and you can eat tuna fish and cat chow. So, don't even think of it, Mister!"

The cat looked at Ranger with its greenish eyes, "Hssss," showing fangs, he jumped down and walked away.

"Tank, Bobby , and Lester still get attacked. He just used to attack strangers."

"I'd attack those three, too, for no reason."

Seeing the brick exterior never could have prepared him for the inside.

"It's still a work in progress."

"Some work!" Ranger was looking around the large open space.

Off the entry was a small alcove which served as office space. He saw a wooden peg rack for hanging coats inside the door. Next to the alcove was the kitchen area, with oak cabinets, polished concrete counters in a creamy white color. A breakfast bar with high backed stools upholstered in a white fabric with multi-colored lines.

"Have a seat," Stephanie indicated to a large round oak table in front of the kitchen.. The chair cushions matched the bar stools. There was a large hutch, it looked antique, against a wall. It had multi colored plates lining the open shelves. Beyond the table, Ranger saw the living area. A large white 'L' shaped sofa with an oak coffee table and over stuffed chair in a blue, green, and mustard plaid.

A fireplace was still under construction in a front corner. Blue wing chairs sitting on a black oval rug with blue, green, mustard, and rust flowers. The front wall was taken up by three large windows. Off the living area, he saw a foosball table, juke box, and a dart board by the steps leading to the upstairs balcony with three doors he counted. Behind the dining and game areas between the supports for the balcony, he counted another three doors. The floor was all hardwood, polished so it gleamed in the early morning light. He also noticed French doors off the kitchen that must lead to the deck. There was a small play area in front of the doors.

Stephanie set a blue mug and spoon on the table with a sugar bowl and milk.

"I never would have expected this from the outside. This is spectacular," Ranger was floored at her loft. He noticed a large ceiling fan over the living area hanging from the two story ceiling. "How many bedrooms do you have?"

"Two down here," Stephanie was pointing to a door in the front and one directly in front of them. "And two upstairs. I sleep down here with Allie. Katie has the whole upper balcony. There's a TV or sitting area at the top of the steps. I have three full bathrooms, too."

He chuckled, "Three females. One for each. Makes sense."

"The bathroom near Allie's room also has a laundry room attached."

"Why did you pick this?" Ranger was curious. He had never seen anything so open but you weren't overwhelmed by the large space. Over the rim of his mug, he watched her blue eyes taking in her home.

"I like living in the open space. After college, when I was working for a lingerie designer, I traveled so much that I got sick of small, cramped hotel rooms. My friend, Matt, was living in this huge loft in New York. It was enormous. I rented a corner from him. It wasn't worth me paying rent to sleep in an apartment only a few nights a month. So, I had a futon, chest of drawers, and used some of his closet space. I just got used to it. And with Allie, I can be just about anywhere here and keep track of her. I got this fire station pretty cheap, too."

"She is lively."

Her older daughter was coming down the steps dressed for school.

"This is Mr. Manoso, my boss."

"Hi. I remember you from the banquet," slumping down in a chair.

Stephanie sat a bowl of cereal, milk, and juice in front of her. She took a spoonful and pushed it away.

"Katie, I know you're worried about your history test," holding her face in her hands, "just do your best. I am so proud of you. You have worked really hard to catch up."

She nodded at Stephanie.

"This hasn't been easy. I moved us across the country to something totally new for you. We live in a firehouse now and were living in a motor home!"

That got a smile, "I wouldn't have expected anything different. Unconventional works for us."

Stephanie kissed her forehead, "I want you to close you eyes."

Katie did as Stephanie asked.

"Now, take a deep breath. Clearing your mind as you listen to your breathing. In and out to the count of ten, then open them."

She slowly opened her pale blue eyes, relaxed, and began to eat her breakfast.

"Would you like more coffee, Ranger?"

"No, I should head back to Rangeman."

"Ok, if your sure. What day did Grant surrender in the Civil War?"

"April 9, 1865, and it was Robert E. Lee who surrendered," Katie corrected Stephanie without hesitation.

Stephanie gave Katie a big smile

"It's sunk in!" the young girl jumped up and hugged her.

"Before you begin the test, relax. And, I know you will do your best."

"I will."

Ranger watched their closeness. He and his daughter would never achieve any type of closeness. He sent checks to his ex-wife, but he had been away so much because of the Rangers, her second husband had become her father.

He got up from the table reluctant to leave, "I'll see you at work later. Thanks for the coffee."

"You fired me. I'm going back to bed."

"Didn't you get the e-mail, I rescinded that. I still have more questions."

Stephanie let out a 'Huff' with hands on her hips, "I was really looking forward to going back to bed."

"Only if I get to go back to bed, too, " Ranger said. What he didn't say was "with you."

"You're the boss. You can do whatever you want."

Thinking, "Ok, I'll stay in bed all day with you."

He was on the elevator going up to his seventh floor apartment to shower and change, when it stopped on 3. Tank got on.

"Morning, Ranger. Have a good run?"

"Morning. Yeah."

Tank picked up a hint of French Vanilla on his breath. Stephanie's favorite flavor. Smirking at him, "I didn't take you for a French Vanilla type of a guy."


	9. Chapter 9

**Eyes to Remember**

**Chapter 8**

**Dinner at Stephanie's**

Ella, the Rangeman housekeeper, was coming out of her favorite office manager's office. Since Tank had hired her, the office has been running smoothly, the employees were happy, and the company owner was pleased with the direction of the office. She had embroidered Stephanie a few more polo shirts and a tank top with the Rangeman logo. She left them on her desk.

"Hello, Carlos. How are you?"

'Good, Ella. Stephanie is gone for the day."

"I was just delivering her extra work shirts. If you want dinner, just buzz me."

"Thanks, Ella."

He was at the elevator to go up when Tank pushed the button to go down.

"Where you going, Tank?"

"Down to Stephanie's. I need to replace a sensor."

Ranger thought for a minute. "Hold the elevator," running back to Stephanie's office and coming back with her black shirts.

"If I had blue eyes, would you deliver my shirts?"

"You're not my type."

"And, Stephanie is?"

"I'm being a good boss. Since I'm the company owner, I should inspect the security system."

"Oh, brother. This is your second day here with her and I think you're hooked," opening her wrought iron gate.

Sparky came running over as Allie came from the back, "Tankie!"

He picked up the little wavy haired girl, "Are you playing?"

"Yeah, you going to play hopscotch with me? Mommy made me one."

Ranger looked over at his big friend laughing, "Hopscotch, Tank?"

"Sure, Allie, but I have to fix something first for Mommy."

"Ok," getting down and running towards the back.

The side yard had a maple tree for shade with wooden bench under it. He could see a jungle gym in a back corner. Tank and Ranger headed up the stairs. There was a gold painted bell hanging by the door. Tank rang it.

Ranger shook his head at Stephanie's doorbell.

"Coming," Stephanie called.

"Tank! Ranger! Come in."

Before she could say anything, Hobo jumped from his perch onto Tank's massive shoulder.

"Meow."

"Crazy cat," Tank picked him off his shoulder, petting him before he jumped from his hands.

Ranger was looking at Stephanie. She had on cut off jean shorts, a tank top, and walking around in her bare feet. She looked good no matter what she wore to him.

"I have to replace a sensor in the basement, Steph. What smells so good?" Tank said walking in over to the range top and lifting the lid.

She started to laugh, "You're replacing something just as I'm making dinner. Go figure. Angel hair pasta with scallops in garlic oil sauce, salad, and bread. Are you staying?"

His mouth was watering, "Heck ya."

She turned to Ranger, "Are you staying, too?"

"Ranger, only eats healthy stuff. He doesn't know what good food is," Tank noticed the slightly beady eye his friend gave him.

"I do not. Would I be imposing? Oh, Ella had these for you," handing her the shirts

"No. Go do what you two need to do and I'll finish dinner. What do you want to drink?" Stephanie got two plates from her hutch and placed them on the table.

Tank asked, "Beer?"

"I have it. Ranger?"

"That sounds good," Ranger told her following Tank towards a door in her daughter's play area leading to the basement.

"Is your motor home open, Steph?"

"Go ahead. Give him a tour."

Tank turned on the light. Going down the steps into the garage, there sat Stephanie's red Ferrari, blue Volvo, and a large beige motor home with blue and green stripes.

"Look at this," Tank opened the door, turning on an overhead light in it.

Ranger looked at the pale French Vanilla colored leather front seats for the driver and passengers. A matching sofa and recliner in the living room

"Watch this," Tank hit a button and the sofa folded down into a bed. He hit another switch. A large flat screen TV popped up from a cabinet. There was an electric fireplace as a room divider between the living and dining areas. The kitchen had a breakfast bar with four bar stools. Ranger walked through a door into the bathroom. It had bronze colored tiles on the walls with black marble on the floor. There was a large glass enclosed shower with a large round rain shower head.. Next, he walked through to the bedroom. There was a king size bed with beige satin comforter and another flat screen TV mounted on a wall.

"This is like a hotel on wheels," Ranger said as he met up with Tank in the garage where he was changing the sensor.

"Between this, her cabin, and upstairs, I don't know which I like best."

"I could just imagine her cabin."

"It's small, cozy, and really comfortable. The lake is big and blue."

"Dinner," Stephanie called down just as Ranger was turning out the light in the RV and closing the door. Coming through the basement door, Tank and Ranger saw Bobby and Lester setting salad and garlic toast on the table.

"You left us," Lester said to his friends.

"Bathroom is here," Tank turned on a light in the bathroom with the attached laundry area. It was white decorated a little girl. It had a frog shower curtain. Ranger saw a basket by the tub with toys. A towel with Winnie the Pooh hanging.

"This is excellent,' Ranger said tasting the scallops and pasta. He normally ate mostly salads, chicken, and rice. But to sit across the table and watch Stephanie's blue eyes, he'd eat cardboard.

Katie was enjoying her dinner saying, "I love scallops, Steph."

"I know, sweetheart. I wanted something special tonight since you worked so hard studying for your test."

"How was it?" Ranger asked.

"I know I got at least a 'B', but I'm hoping for an 'A-'. I'm just glad no more Civil War."

Stephanie giggled at her look of distress, "Until next school year."

Katie just rolled her eyes.

Ranger noticed Stephanie thoroughly enjoyed food, moaning as she ate making his pants just a little tighter. Once the table was cleared, everyone loading dishes into the dishwasher, Stephanie brought a cheesecake with fresh strawberries out of the refrigerator.

"And, you got cheesecake! I'm in heaven," Katie cried for joy.

"Ella made it for you."

"She's like the best! Her and Grandma are neck and neck in the cooking department. You do good, too!"

"Thanks," Stephanie hugged her, "but I'm not in their league."

Bobby said eating his dessert, "That dinner was great. Can Lester and I play foosball?"

"I saw something was delivered yesterday," Lester smirked. "I like your toys, Steph. All you need is a pool table."

She looked at him, "What am I your activity director?"

"We have fun here."

Ranger growled, "I'll find you some surveillance work if you want."

"All work and no play makes you a dull boy, Ranger."

"I'll can meet you in the gym."

"Hell, no! I'm playing foosball and hopscotch with Allie."

"Lester, you said a bad word," Allie told him.

"Heck, no," Lester rephrased it being child friendly. "Let's go play hopscotch, Bobby."

"I'm sorry. I don't think you'll have any peace from those two," Ranger told Stephanie as he helped her put food in the refrigerator.

"I don't mind. Allie hasn't had many men in her life so it's nice that she has warmed up to them. Would you like another beer?" grabbing a Corona for herself.

"Yeah. That's some motor home you have downstairs."

"It's really comfortable. I think the man whose house I decorated, bought it and found it was really too big for himself. So, he bartered with me so his ex-wife couldn't get her hands on it. Now, I have a motor home."

"Well, that's a lot nicer than many homes."

"My father loves the big screen TV. Do you want the rest of the tour, Ranger?"

"I'd like that," watching her smiling blue eyes.

"Let me go check on all my children, big and small," Stephanie went out the French doors to her deck. Tank, Bobby, and Lester were taking turns with Allie and Katie jumping on the trampoline.

The deck was covered by an rust and white striped awning. Stephanie had a wicker table and chairs with a large grill on one side. What looked to Ranger like a two person hammock with wicker chairs in a sitting area. Going down about 4 or 5 steps there was a small lower deck with steps leading to the yard.

"Are all of you having fun?" Stephanie called down.

"Yeah!" came back from all down below.

"Be careful, Allie!"

"Ok, Mommy."

Ranger watched as Lester ended up doing a belly flop on the trampoline. Shaking his head, "Ex-Army men. This is what happened to them."

He followed Stephanie back through the doors.

"This is one of the bathrooms,' indicating the one he and Tank had used.

The next room was a little girl's room. The outside wall was left with the exposed bricks. The three interior walls were a rich cream color. One wall had a large closet with sliding wooden doors painted the same color with a rust trim. The same shade as the bricks. There were large painted flowers of yellow, blue, and pink with bright green stems. There was a single bed with a white headboard and matching nightstands. The bed had a white coverlet with big yellow, blue , and pink flowers. There Pale blue lamps on each side of the bed. Opposite the bed, was a pale blue painted chest of drawers. The drawer pulls were yellow plastic daisies. Stephanie had plain white shears on the wide window. Some toys and books scattered on the floor.

"This is a little girl's room! Did you paint the flowers?"

"Yes. Allie loves to pick flowers. That's why I have flowers outside and I love fresh flowers all around when I'm inside."

The last door they entered was for Stephanie's bedroom. When you walked in, you could go to the right into the bedroom or left into the master bath. She turned left. Before actually going into the bathroom, there was a large walk in closet between the two rooms. Ranger followed Stephanie into the bathroom. Under a large stained glass window that reminded him of a picture of water lilies of blue and yellow resting on green leaves was the spa tub Tank had told him about. Unlit candles all around the tub. The walls were cream. A enclosed shower of frosted glass what had veining almost like a marble design. The floor tiles were a dark beige with blue and grey veining like the shower. Blue towels matching the color in the floor hanging and folded on shelves. Stephanie had a double sink with a cream color painted base. The sink bowls were similar to the floor tiles with blue and grey veining, but these sat up on the counter. There were polished pewter fixtures.

Ranger just looked at her.

"I splurged on the bathroom. I love to just soak in here some nights."

"I'd join her any night," Ranger told himself.

They waked into the bedroom. It had cream carpeting and walls like Allie's room. There was a king size wrought iron canopy bed with a pewter finish. It had a simple scrollwork design. Stephanie left the metal bare, no canopy overhead. A simple sky blue coverlet with matching shams across the top of the bed. A patchwork quilt was folded across the bottom. There was a window seat in front of the window that faced the street. Two simple dark cream painted bedside tables with pewter lamps and knobs. Blue shears on the windowsmatching the bed. It was simple, elegant, and comfortable. He would stay in bed with her in this room.

Ranger was looking at the bed. The mattress looked like you would sink down into it.

As if Stephanie knew what he was wondering, "I put a thick featherbed on it so I sink down. Comfort is good. Try it. It won't bite you," giggling at his raised eyebrow.

Without questioning her, Ranger sat on it, sinking down.

"No, you need the full effect," Stephanie pushed Ranger catching him off balance. He fell back sinking down it the bed. When she had pushed him, she also caught herself off balance and tried to break her fall, but couldn't. Stephanie landed on Ranger.

A stunned expression on her face, then a pink color started to rise in her face, "I'm so sorry." She could feel his hard muscled body underneath her before getting up.

Thinking, "Brilliant, Steph, he's your boss."

"Her boss isn't complaining," his lips twitching in a smile.

"I said that out loud."

His dark eyes were watching her. He didn't want to get up, her bed was beyond comfortable, sunk down in the thick featherbed.

Before she could say another word, her house telephone was ringing beside the bed.

"Hello. Hi, Mare. Daddy said he and Mom would stay with the girls on Saturday night so we can go out. I'll pick you up in the Ferrari. Let Lenny drool. I have one of the biggest playboys roaming around some where so I could ask him."

Lester was at the doorway noticing Ranger on Stephanie's bed watching her. His boss was under the spell of her blue eyes, too.

"Did you mention me, Beautiful?" he leaped on her bed stretching out. Lester chose to ignore the eyebrow his boss way giving him.

Laughing at him, "Yes, Mare and I want to know what the new nightclub, 'Breeze', is like?"

"Hot and packed. It has a big dance floor. Bobby and I were there a couple of weeks ago."

"Did you hear that? OK, meet you at the mall tomorrow at lunch. Bye, Mare."

"For you, Beautiful, I'd give up my playboy ways," grabbing her hand and wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Sure, Les, and I have swamp land outside of Trenton I'll sell you."

Ranger chuckled, "She knows you, Santos."

"Hey, I've seen you parading around with some pretty big double 'D's on your arm, Ranger."

Ranger glared at Lester, Stephanie didn't need the impression he ran around now. Yes, when he was younger, but not now.

"Lester," Tank said trying to save the day, "maybe in his younger days, but not now. Ranger's matured, concentrating on buildingRangeman. You still think like a hormonal high school senior going after anything female and moving."

Bobby laughed, "That coulddescribe Stephanie's Grandma."

"Hey, that's my Grandma. I would want better for her," Stephanie was laughing at the fake hurt expression Lester's face was displaying.

"I'm hurt."

"Are you going out with Mary Lou, Steph?" Katie asked coming into the bedroom.

"Yes, on Saturday night. Grandma and Grandpa will be here with you two," picking up her small daughter.

"Mommy, are you going out to get a boyfriend?"

"No!"

"She has us, Princess," Lester had gotten off the bed and put his arm casually around Stephanie's shoulder.

Bobby and Tank were nodding.

"Wear this one, Steph," Katie was holding up a short jersey dress in a bronze color with a bandeau neck. Turning it around on the hanger, you could see it was completely open with fabric only there to cover her ass. "This will get a guy's attention," the young girl said looking straight at Ranger.


	10. Chapter 10

**Eyes to Remember**

**Chapter 9**

**Ranger's Office**

Tank was chuckling to himself. Again, Ranger had French Vanilla breath this morning. That was 2 out of the 3 mornings he had run this week since arriving in Trenton. Now, he was placing a bouquet of flowers in a crystal vase on Stephanie's desk.

"Flowers now!" Do the other office managers get flowers from the owner?" Tank asked from Stephanie's doorway. The other office managers in Boston and Miami were men. One was his older brother.

"I appreciate all her hard work getting this place organized."

"What about me? I've been working my tail off, too! Did I get flowers? You're full of it," Tank told Ranger. "Those blue eyes only have to glance at you, and you'll be doing cartwheels down the front street, next."

"Bad Asses don't do cartwheels."

"Nor, do they buy flowers because 'you're doing a good job," holding his fingers up making quote marks. "Don't play games with her, Ranger. She loved Allie's father and was heartbroken when he died. I'll stop you."

"I wouldn't do that. Stephanie's too special for that."

After the morning meeting, Stephanie wanted to speak with Ranger when he had free time.

"Now's good."

"Let me get something from my office and I'll come down to yours."

"Ok."

Stephanie grabbed a folder off her desk smiling at the flowers Ranger left.

"What can I do for you?" Ranger asked as Stephanie sat in a wing chair across the mahogany desk from him.

"Thank you for the flowers. You didn't need to do that."

"I appreciate all your hard work."

Stephanie was trying to concentrate on why she was in his office, but Ranger was so handsome. His long black hair in a ponytail, dark brown eyes, dark skin, and hard muscles that never ended. "He's your boss. Remember that," her brain told her. But, that didn't help the pleasurable tingles or shivers she got being around him.

"Two things," Stephanie began, "all the guys have really worked at getting this office operational and it's almost the beginning of Summer. Can I plan a beach themed picnic lunch outside for them in the empty lot? Put up canopy, grill hot dogs and hamburgers, watermelon, maybe a sundae bar." Stephanie pulled a proposed budget out and slid it across the desk.

He was looking at the numbers.

"I won't go overboard."

"Ok. Plan it how you want. The office has made a profit. They deserve it."

"Don't say that. You're talking to a girl from the 'Burg'. I live to shop."

"It's fine."

"I'll run all the final figures by you when I have everything worked out. If you're back in Miami, I'll e-mail them to you," Stephanie explained. She knew she would be disappointed when he returned to his home-base.

"I'll be here indefinitely," Ranger said. "I can run Rangeman from anywhere." He noticed Stephanie left out a deep breath taking it for a good sign. He'd be here as long as Stephanie gave him a chance, not rushing. Just getting to know each other right now She's waited for eight years to find her, he wasn't going to be greedy. "I'll go to some client meetings relieving some of the pressure off Tank since we have been busy. Also, implementing your month end reports in the other offices. I like it if I don't have to spend hours pouring over figures. If I have the office managers come here, would you show them the reports? This way you won't have to travel there."

"That's fine with me." Stephanie wanted to ask something else but was trying to phrase it nicely.

Ranger could see Stephanie was struggling with something. He saw it in her eyes "What else?" he asked.

"Would it be Ok with you, Ranger," Stephanie let out a cleansing breath before continuing, "if just for the beach picnic, the guys could have special dispensation to wear maybe Hawaiian shirts? It's rather difficult to get in the beachy mood if they're all dressed in black looking right out of the Grim Reaper Club."

Ranger watched as Stephanie scrunched up her face and closed her eyes afraid of his reaction. When he didn't say anything, she opened a blue eye. He was smirking at her.

"I can live with that."

"Yes!' Stephanie cheered shaking her fist. "A little color is good."

"Ok, what's next?"

He was in no hurry for her to leave his office, Ranger liked having her there.

"I need your expertise."

Playing with her, "Really? In what area?"

She immediately started turning pink remembering Grandma Mazur's comments on his sexual prowess. Gulping, "Security. My friend the architect has a possible renovation project in the works between Plainfield and Newark."

Telling Stephanie, "I grew up in Newark."

Pulling a picture out of the folder of a small warehouse complex, Stephanie slid it across the desk. The buildings were familiar to him. There were three large brick warehouses. Some of the windows broken and white trim rotted or missing.

"Matt would like to convert the buildings into family lofts or apartments. Reasonably priced for a family, couples, or single people. What type of security features would you recommend for the overall security of the buildings?"

"What's going to be here?" Ranger was pointing to the ground floor of one of the warehouses with large glass windows.

"If there is an interest, maybe drawing from New York, small shops, pizza, or a restaurant."

He pulled the other papers over seeing layouts of lofts or apartments. Some spaces with sleeping lofts, some with one bedrooms, and some with multiple bedrooms all off the main multi-purpose living spaces. Stephanie had drawn a few interior designs with colors showing bedroom designs, play spaces, and living areas. They were good. They showed exposed pipes. Very techno.

"I like these. Each building should have it's own security code so people from one building wouldn't have excess to another unless invited. Security cameras at all entrances, I would think. Maybe security sensors on any street level windows so if anyone attempted to open it from the outside."

"Something like this, would it fit reasonably into the renovation and restorationbudget?"

"It could be worked in."

There were voices in the hallway.

Tank said to someone, "She's here somewhere."

"I probably should have called," came the male voice.

Ranger watched Stephanie. She recognized the second voice, a big grin coming over her face.

"She's in with the boss," Tank showed Matt into the office.

"Matt, what are you doing here?" Stephanie hugged him jumping up.

"Hey, Sweetie," her friend kissed her cheek, "I thought I would tell you some news, but since you're busy," Matt said looking at Ranger behind his desk with a blank expression and set jaw. He knew when he was treading on someone's turf. "I'll come back. How about lunch?"

"I'm meeting Mary Lou. Matt Clark, this is my boss, Carlos Manoso."

Tank watched as the two men shook hands. The jealousy thing was there again. It was registered on Ranger's faceand he was fighting to keep a straight face. Ranger was jealous of Stephanie's friend. Matt was gay and he wasn't going to tell his friend. Tank was going to have too much fun, especially if Ranger stayed around and Stephanie worked with Matt on a few of his restoration projects. Ranger would be right in the middle.

"It's nice to meet Stephanie's boss."

"Matt, Ranger and I were going over some security ideas for the warehouses. So, what's the news?"

Glancing at Ranger, then focusing on Stephanie holding her hand, "I'll come back. I'll run some errands. You're in the middle of something."

"Please have a seat," Ranger indicated the other wing chair to Matt.

"I'll see you, Matt,' Tank patted him on the back and left his boss's office.

Stephanie was getting impatient, "What's the news? Good or bad."

Matt sat down saying, "Good, good, and maybe. I spoke with the Governor. He wants to proceed with the Restoration Initiative, starting with some buildings in Trenton. Your Uncle, the Mayor, is on board, too."

"I knew Uncle Joe would," Stephanie said to Matt.

"Here's the iffy part. The Governor wants to do a sight seeing tour of the buildings involved for publicity and," Matt covered his face with his hands, "ending with a tour of your firehouse. That tidbit you found out about the bricks, that did it."

Stephanie was staring at him, mouth open, "Just what does this mean?"

Matt still had his face covered, "A cocktail party. The Governor loved the pictures of the loft and he's a fan of your work. He read the magazine article."

Stephanie was pacing besides Ranger's desk, hands waving in the air, "Is this going to involve the press? How many people are we talking about? What about parking? I don't have a parking lot of a Governor's limousine."

Ranger was trying to keep a straight face watching Stephanie

"Stephanie, I'll tell the Governor that loft is off the tour."

"No, this involves your career, your restoration project, and money in my bank account," she stomped her foot muttering, "damn bricks."

Ranger butted in, "What about the bricks?"

"The same brick company that made the bricks for Independence Hall made the bricks for my Firehouse. I researched the marks on the bricks. The foundry closed down after it was built. So if my fire station would have been demolished, a link to our history would have been gone, too."

He was shaking his head, "You're amazing."

Matt agreed watching her infatuated and jealous boss, then he realized Carlos didn't know he was gay. So deciding at that moment to add fuel to the fire, he kissed Stephanie on the cheek again, "I agree. I've known that for a while. How about I go to the mall with you and Mary Lou so I can spend some time with you?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Eyes to Remember**

**Chapter 10**

**Evening Out**

Stephanie looked at herself in the mirror, she couldn't believe what she had on. The bateau neckline showed off her long neck. That was good Her breasts weren't large but enough to show some curve from their perkiness. The short sleeves were tight to hold it in place. Turning around, all she saw was skin, there was nothing covering her back until the tight jersey fabric scooped above her butt. It was covered, not by much by the mid-thigh length of the dress. The bronze color complimented her pale skin and matched the highlights in her hair which she straightened for the night with her iron. Smoky eyes, lots of mascara, and some lip gloss. Simple gold hoop earrings and 3 inch bronze colored strappy sandals. She threw some money in her purse, cell phone, and lip gloss. She was ready.

She opened the door to face her fan club.

"Steph, you look like a model!" Katie let out breathlessly. "Let's see the back."

"Pumpkin."

Stephanie was hoping she could get out of the loft without her parents, particularly her mother, seeing the back.

Her mother gasped, "Stephanie Michelle Plum, that dress doesn't cover much."

"Mom, I'm thirty."

Her father chuckled when Allie mentioned her Mommy was going to get a boyfriend. Katie told him Stephanie already had an admirer in her boss. Frank had picked that up the night of the Citizen of the Year banquet. Whether Stephanie was ready or interested was something else.

"You look beautiful, Pumpkin," her father kissed her as she was heading down to the garage.

Kissing Katie and Allie 'good-night', she told them, "I'll see you in the morning. And, be good."

"Bye, Mommy. Get a boyfriend," Allie waved to her.

She had washed and gassed up the Ferrari earlier in the day. The engine rumbled as she pulled out of her garage and down Haywood, heading for Mary Lou's past Rangeman. A figure was watching the street from his 7th floor apartment.

Pulling up in front of Mary Lou's modest three bedroom split level with toys littered over the lawn, Lenny walked his wife out.

Balding slightly, Lenny and Mary Lou were high school sweethearts, he kissed her before closing the passenger door.

"Stephanie, don't let any guys try and steal my beautiful wife. I'll be up, waiting for you, Sweetheart," winking.

Mary Lou started to giggle as Stephanie drove away. She was slightly shorter than Stephanie with shorter, darker wavy hair and a more voluptuous chest. "I'm shocked Lenny let me out in this dress."

Mary Lou had on one of Stephanie's designer short cocktail dresses that just hung in her closet.They had spent some time after the mall playing Barbie dolls with Stephanie's collection from her magazine days. Most had never been worn. She was wearing a coral color scoop neck mini tank dress and taupe colored high heeled sandals.

"You look amazing."

"I can't wait to see the reaction to that dress when we walk in. Steph, you're dance card will be full all evening. We need some fun."

"Bobby, Lester, and Tank will be popping in."

"More like your bodyguards. What about this hunky boss of yours you've told me about. Do I get to meet him?"

"Don't start, Mare."

"Listen, Bobby and Lester are gorgeous. And you said he's better, so I want to see for myself."

She and Stephanie had been best friends since birth and for her to even mention a guy, that said something.

The Ferrari rumbled through downtown and stopped in front of 'Breeze'. There were large neon palm trees out front of the nightclub.

"Oh my God," Mary Lou said noticing all heads were turned towards the red sports car as Valets came over and opened the doors.

"Is this what I think it is?" a young man in his mid-twenties asked.

"A Ferrari, yes."

"Where did you get a car like this?" he said. "A guy must really love you."

"No, I won it," taking the parking ticket from the ga-ga eyed man.

The bouncer at the door had watched the red sports car pull up, and who ever the two women were he waved them through the line.

"That car is magic," Mary Lou said. "No waiting."

Stephanie giggled, "It's good for a few things."

As they walked into the nightclub, they heard a few whistles and a "she drove up in a Ferrari." Stephanie felt a pleasurable tingle. Carlos must be here.

"I feel like a movie star. Guys are looking at us. Ok, they're looking at you."

"I don't think so, Mare. They're curious. Fast cars go to their heads."

"In their pants."

Giggling at the comment, "Let's get a drink."

The bartender got Mary Lou a white wine and Stephanie a Sea Breeze. Stephanie felt a hand on her back. Turning her head, it was Lester grinning at her. Bobby was standing by Mary Lou.

"Bodyguards at your service. Beautiful, that dress will give a man a stroke, but I'd be in a happy coma."

"We have a table up there," Bobby pointed to table on a balcony over the dance floor. Sitting there were Tommy and Carlos.

Mary Lou looked up and then at Stephanie mouthing "Wow."

"Nights on me, Mare," Stephanie told her best friend paying for their drinks. "I've missed you and you've always been there."

After Robert died besides Grandma, Mary Lou was the only other person who knew she was pregnant. She came out to Denver for the memorial service Stephanie had since Robert's body was never found and stayed at the cabin with her when she left Denver for awhile to try to get her life in order.

A man in a business suit came over, "May I have a dance?" asking Stephanie ignoring the tall man standing beside her.

"Later, maybe," looking at a smirking Lester.

Tank had been watching Ranger since Stephanie walked in, never taking his eyes off her. Her dress clung to all the right places. When she turned around at the bar showing her bare back, he saw Ranger swallow. His jaw set when Lester touched her, and a fist when the man in the suit came over.

He glanced at Tank watching him, "Who would have thought a girl from the 'Burg' would tie you up all in knots, The Great Manoso. You don't wear jealousy well. Stick with black."

"I don't know what makes her so special. I saw her eight years ago in the Miami airport," Ranger looked at his friend over his beer bottle taking a drink, then down by the bar. "I find out her name after all this time and there she was in Trenton."

"Stephanie has been special since I met her in college. She made a six-figure income running the magazine and gave it all up to spend with her daughters. This isn't just Stephanie here, Ranger, she protects those girls. You have your rules on relationships and children. Stephanie is all or nothing."

"I know to all the above, but it may be time to rethink things," he stood up as Stephanie, Mary Lou, Bobby, and Lester approached the table.

Her legs showing under the body molding dress. Stephanie still had the body from when she modeled lingerie. The picture in the blue teddy in high heel flashing in his mind. Her hair was straight tonight, no wild curls that he liked.

"Tommy," Stephanie's friend hugged him.

"Hi, Mary Lou. You got a night out."

"Yeah, barely. I didn't think my husband would let out in this," running a polished finger under the strap of the tight coral tank dress. "It's good that my best friend has a closet of designer clothes."

"Mary Lou, this is my boss, Carlos Manoso," Stephanie introduced them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mary Lou. I'm no boss tonight," flashing white teeth as he shook her hand.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you," Mary Lou was taking in the man in charcoal grey dress pants and white silk shirt. Diamond studs in his ears. Slicked back black hair, and lots of muscles. She got the impression glancing at Stephanie, then at Carlos, they were each other's counter-part. Her friend was fighting it, trying to think of him only as her boss. Mary Lou hoped he could make her see beyond that fact.

Before Ranger could pull out a chair for Stephanie, Lester grabbed her hand, "Dance with me, Beautiful."

"I don't want to cramp your style, Lester. It looks," Stephanie glanced all around the night club and saw women in short dresses and sexy outfits, "like it's going to be a packed house."

"The evening is young," dragging her towards the steps.

Ranger's jaw clenched again. Tank saw as did Bobby and Mary Lou.

Tank questioned knowing the answer since Stephanie and Mary Lou were best friends, "Glad she's back?"

"So much, Tommy. I've missed her," her eyes moist watching Stephanie and Lester dancing to a fast song. "But, she needed to get away. Stephanie's not 'Burg' housewife material like her mother wanted. You know about the Dickie disaster."

"Yes. I want to know if something I heard about that is true," he leaned in a little. "Something about an axe."

Mary Lou started to laugh heartily, "Oh yeah. The other woman Dickie was screwing on the brand new dining room table he and Stephanie just bought was her nemesis, Joyce, from high school. Stephanie suspected something. How she took the pictures without them knowing I don't know. But, this is the same girl who snuck out at night by going out the bathroom window and down the drain pipe. To this day, we still don't know if her parents knew about that."

Ranger snickered at that. He could imagine Stephanie doing that if she had her mind set on something.

"She sent the pictures to the newspaper and TV station. Both Joyce and Dickie found all four tires slashed on their cars. She cleaned out her stuff out of the house they bought. Left a rubber penis," Mary Lou was giggling, tears on her checks remembering it, "on the dining room table, cut in half with an axe sticking out of the table. She never heard from his again and he never got to be district attorney."

"That's my girl," Tank was smiling.

"I'm staying on her good side around the office," Bobby said gulping down his beer and checking under the table at his pants after hearing about the axe.

"I wouldn't expect anything less of her," Ranger was watching Stephanie walk back to the table. Lester was dancing with another woman.

Ranger held out her chair for her and sent a shiver up Stephanie's spine when his hand brushed against her bare back.

A waitress came over to take any drink orders giving Ranger the once over which he paid no attention to because he was looking at Stephanie. She also raked her eyes up and down over Bobby and the massive Tank..

"Go ahead, Mare, you can drink. I'm driving," Stephanie said.

"White wine. Lenny will kill me if I come home drunk."

"No, that's not what he has planned for when you get home," Stephanie said causing her best friend to blush.

"Stephanie, do you want another?" Ranger indicated to her glass.

"No, this is tart," Stephanie twirled her swizzle stick in it, "so I'll nurse it."

"Three beers," Ranger instructed the waitress. "What is that?" looking at her pinkish drink with a raised eyebrow.

"Sea Breeze. It has vodka, cranberry and grapefruit juices in it," holding up her glass. "Want a taste?"

"It has healthy stuff in it. That's right up your alley," Tank nudged him.

Taking the glass from Stephanie, he took a sip, "That is sour, but good." He took money out of his wallet and laid in on the table.

The DJ announced he was playing a slow set. Ranger got up and held out an open hand to Stephanie, "Dance?"

Nodding to him, she placed her hand in his, feeling the usual tingle, and followed him down to the dance floor.

She slipped into his arms melting to him as they moved to the music. One of this hands resting on her warm bare back, the other was holding her hand in his near his heart. Her arm around his neck.

"Are you having a good time?"

She gave Ranger a sweet smile looking at him with her clear blue eyes, "Yeah. Mary Lou can't always get out with her three boys. Lenny, runs his father's heating and air conditioning business, so he's on call a lot of weekends. I've missed her."

"Where are you curls?"

"I went to straight tonight. They'll be back before the night's over."

Ranger just nodded contented dancing with the woman whose eyes he would always remember.


	12. Chapter 12

**Eyes to Remember**

**Chapter 11**

**Evening Out Part 2**

**She's a 'Babe'**

Stephanie was dancing with Ranger again. This time to a faster Latin beat, a Salsa number. Not thinking about what she was doing, just following Ranger's lead moving her hips with his. The DJ changed the tempo to a slow song next. Taking her gently in his arms swaying to the music.

"I feel I'm monopolizing your evening," Stephanie said to Ranger.

"I like my dancing partner, Babe," hemurmured softly against her strawberry sented hair.

"Babe?"

"Yes, you look like a Babe."

A mischievous grin on her face, "Like Babe Ruth or that cute little Babe the Pig from the movie."

Shaking his head, chuckling, "Definitely not like Babe Ruth. Cute, but I don't think a pig is cute and I don't know the movie."

"What, that's not one of the top movies Bad Ass ex-Army men watch! I'm shocked," Stephanie clutched her chest with a hand. A pretend horrified expression on her face.

"No."

Mary Lou had been taking turns dancing with Tank, Lester, and Bobby through-out the evening. About midnight, Stephanie and Mary Lou were calling it a night.

"Beautiful, you can't leave us," Lester whined.

"Lenny is anxiously at home waiting for Mary Lou and I can not stand in the way of romance."

Bobby teased, "She's getting some tonight."

"Yes, I am," Mary Lou was smiling broadly. "What about you? I guess you get Lester."

Bobby looked at Lester. Shook his head, "No."

"I'll see you guys on Monday," Stephanie told them. Ranger was walking them out.

The Valet had the car there before she even asked for it.

"Wow, this is some car!" the same young man from earlier said. "Did you really win this?"

"Yes, in Naples. I won a road rally. My competitors didn't stand a chance against a girl who learned to drive in the 'Burg'."

Mary Lou was giggling beside her, the Valet was gently rubbing the car with a cloth not leaving any fingerprints. Ranger was shaking his head looking at the infatuated guy.

"Look," Mary Lou nodded to the walkway leading into 'Breeze'. It was lined with guys panting over the Ferrari. "It's so funny the attention a fast car can get."

"It's a guy thing," Ranger chuckled at the Ferrari fan club.

Stephanie handed the Valet her ticket and a tip. She slid behind the wheel, gunned the engine so it rumbled that Ferrari sound. That got the man line drooling.

Mary Lou had tears on her face from laughing, "I'm going to pee my pants. They are so funny."

Ranger leaned in and kissed Stephanie's cheek, "Drive safe."

Before putting the Ferrari in gear and pulling out, Stephanie waved at the line of men. The rumble of the motor got a cheer.

"Oh my God, Stephanie. That man is gorgeous and he has eyes for you."

"But, he's my boss. I don't want to start something only to cause a problem in the office."

"Honey, don't let it. Go for it," Mary Louencouraged her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Eyes to Remember**

**Chapter 12**

**Ranger's Daughter**

Stephanie walked into work on Monday morning, Tank was coming towards her from the direction of Ranger's office.

"Hey, Bomber, Ranger was called down to Miami on an emergency yesterday. I'm not sure when he'll be back. So, it's just us."

"OK," going into her office. She felt a loss that he was gone. His home was in Miami and knew he would return one day. Dancing with him on Saturday night felt really good. They danced almost all night with each other until she left with Mary Lou.

Oh well, water under the bridge. She put her purse in desk drawer, before she did out pulling a strip of pictures from a photo booth at the Sea Aquarium in Camden. She hung up the pictures of her little family. I guess the emergency in Miami was why Carlos had never returned her call. She was going to invite him to go with them on Sunday. Mary Lou convinced her to do it on the way home from 'Breeze' on Saturday night because her best friend thought there was something between them.

She was deep in thought after lunch thinking about Carlos, dancing with him, he called her 'Babe' because he said that's what she looked like on Saturday night when she felt a tingle. She looked up and he was watching her from the doorway.

Surprised to see him, "Ranger!" He looked tired. That was a fast trip to Miami. "Is everything all right?"

He sank down in one of her rattan chairs, rubbing his hands over his face.

"I have a problem and I need your help."

"Ok."

Stephanie didn't ask what the problem was, just agreed to help him. That caught him off guard.

"I have a daughter. She's ten. I've hardly even seen her. That's the way my ex-wife and I worked it. I was away most of the time with the Rangers."

Stephanie nodded, listening.

"Rachel gets my support checks for Julie. She remarried and her second husband has raised her as his own. I wasn't aware Ron had left her. Rachel was always somewhat of a party girl. She's been partying rather hard including drugs now from what I found out. Julie has basically been running around on her own. Skipping school because Rachel was too wasted to care. On Saturday, Rachel was at a party that was raided. She was arrested. My sister called me as Rachel's housekeeper brought Julie to her. Rachel's parents had died years ago. My attorney arranged for me to have full temporary custody because of the emergency situation. We're strangers. I don't know anything about her or raising a daughter."

"The poor girl. She must feel like no one cares for her. I'm not your best role model, I am a little unconventional."

"Both Allie and Katie adore you. They're good children."

"Go with your gut instinct. Parenting is a learning experience. I'm lucky, once I made peace with my mother when Allie was born, my parents, Grandma, and Mary Lou have been there for me. Specially, my father. Allie has him wrapped around her little finger."

He chuckled, "I've noticed that."

"There you are, Dad," a young girl with Ranger's coloring said in Stephanie's doorway.

Julie was not what Stephanie expected. There was a young girl with black eye liner around her dark eyes. Her black hair had blue spikes in it. She was dressed in black Goth clothes. Black fingernails. Nose pierced. Skeleton earrings. Her arms lined with black plastic bracelets. She looked sad and the situation she found herself in didn't help..

"Julie, this is Stephanie, my office manager."

"Hello, Julie," Stephanie said as she extended her hand.

Shaking her hand, "Hi. Is there anything to do around here?"

"What would you like to do, Julie?" her father asked.

"I don't know. Maybe, I'll watch TV."

"Oh look at the time," Stephanie noticed on her watch. "I'll be right back. The 'Y's bus should be dropping Katie off." It was the first day of summer Art Camp.

"Ok. Let's go down to my office, Julie. I'll talk to you, Stephanie."

"I'm happy to meet you, Julie," Stephanie said as she passed her to go to the elevator.

A few minutes later, Stephanie was heading to Ranger's office. Katie was excitedly telling her about her art camp.

"It sounds like you are going to like it."

"I have a couple of permission slips for you to sign. We're having some field trips. There's a museum that has a show on 20th Century Art. I'm going to get a water."

"OK, I have to go to Ranger's office."

Stephanie went down the hall to Ranger's office. He was sitting there and so was Julie. Neither saying a word.

"Hi, I'm back," Stephanie was trying to sound normal, ignoring the uncomfortable atmosphere in his office.

"Julie, what grade will you be going into in September?"

"Sixth."

"Steph, I forgot to show you. Oh, I'm sorry," Katie stopped seeing Julie in Ranger's office.

"Katie, this is Julie, Carlos' daughter."

"Hi," she said cheerfully. "Hi, Carlos."

Julie mumbled, "Hi."

"What did you want to show me, Sweetie?"

"We were sketching today," handing Stephanie a tablet.

She opened it and looked at the drawings, stopping at one.

"This is up at the cabin. It's very, very good. The perspective is perfect."

There was a large tree in the foreground with leaves with the lake in the background.

"I don't like this branch. It seems off."

"Give me your pencil." Stephanie reshaped a branch that was too thick. "How's that?"

"You did it. I couldn't get it right"

"What are you doing?" Julie asked.

"I'm going to an art exploration camp during the summer. 'Art and You'."

"Why?"

"Because I hope eventually Stephanie's friend, Matt, will hire me so I can work on some of his restoration projects like Stephanie does. I need an understanding in art if I really want to do that."

"Why do you call your mother by her first name?"

"Stephanie's not my mother. Really, she would be my sister-in-law if my brother hadn't died. Robert was my family, so now it's just me, Stephanie, and Allie."

"Who's Allie?"

"She's my niece, but it's more like we're sisters. Robert died before Allie was born. It's unconventional, but it works for us."

"Hey, Steph, guess who one of the artist is in the display?"

"Who?"

"That guy who spun around you like."

Ranger just gave Stephanie an eyebrow.

"Jackson Pollock."

"Also that weird looking guy with the white hair and glasses."

"Andy Warhol?"

"Him."

Ella knocked on Ranger's door.

"Yes, Ella."

"I just wanted Katie and Julie to know there fresh baked chocolate chip cookies in the kitchen."

Both Katie and Julie's eyes got big.

"Go get them before the guys find out."

"How was your first day of art camp, Dear?"

Katie nodded, "Good, Ella," heading for the cookies with Julie following.

"Hey, Katie," Stephanie called after her.

"Yeah."

"Don't forget after we get Allie you have a haircut at the mall."

"OK."

Ranger was shaking his head at his desk, a half smile on his face, "That's the most I heard Julie say since I got to Miami yesterday. Did you need something? I got your phone message."

"No biggie. It wasn't anything important. Do you have room for Julie to sleep in your apartment upstairs?"

"Yeah. Ella and Luis with some of the guys cleaned out my office and converted it to a bedroom. Ella got a bed and chest at the furniture store where you got the office furniture. When Ella said where she was from, they were only to happy to deliver it yesterday. Thanks."

"You spent enough money there. The owner is probably on his second round the world cruise. He was so pleased I practically cleaned out his scratch and dent warehouse."

"There's nothing wrong with this stuff."

"There were some scratches here and there which Daddy repaired. Most was furniture someone order and changed their mind on or never picked it up."

"I guess you know where to shop."

"No, it was the decorating on a budget issue the magazine put out. It was my first as creative editor. I've learned a few things along the way," Stephanie told her boss proudly.

"Steph," Katie was at Ranger's door, "can you come here for a minute?"

"Do you need anything else, Ranger?"

"You," he thought. "No, I'll take it from here."

"What's wrong?" following Katie into her office.

Julie was sitting on the rattan loveseat in her office.

"Is there something wrong, Julie?"

She looked a little lost, unsure of herself.

"Would you help me get rid of this?" pointing to her spikey blue hair. "I didn't want Dad making any more of a fuss. My mom wasn't around and some of my friends dared me to do it."

"Sure, I can do that. Let me make a phone call."

Stephanie dialed a number, "Hi, Liz. It's Stephanie Plum. Hey, would there be another opening for a haircut for a young girl. She would like to get rid of some blue spikes in her hair."

"Ok. Thanks. Julie, I got you an appointment with Katie."

She gave a small smile on her sad face.

"Do you have anything more comfortable to wear to the mall?"

Stephanie was trying not to stare at the wide leg black pants, belt with silver spikes on it, black t-shirt with a big skeleton head. Heavy boots. She had the color right to be Ranger's daughter.

"Yeah, some shorts and sneakers."

"Good. Why don't you go change and I'll let your father know you're coming with us. We'll go get Allie and go to the mall."

"Ok. Come on, Katie, help me pick something out."

Stephanie nodded it was OK to go with Ranger's daughter.

"Meet me back here."

"OK," they said heading for the elevator.

Stephanie went the opposite way to her boss's office. He was sitting there with his head in his hands, frustrated maybe.

"I'm back, again," trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, Babe."

"Can I borrow Julie for awhile?"

He gave her a quizzical eyebrow.

"She would like to get a haircut."

He let out a sigh, "Thank God."

"Some friends dared her to do that and I guess your ex-wife hadn't been paying attention to her. Piece of advice for you."

He nodded, listening.

"She feels like no one cares about her. Try and listen. She's unsure of you just as you are unsure of her."

"Ok. Take my credit card. Pay for her haircut and anything else she may need," Ranger said opening his wallet and sliding the credit card across the desk.

"We'll get something at the mall to eat and I'll drop her off when we're through."

"No, call me when you leave the mall. I'll buy Pino's pizza for dinner. Maybe Julie will see I can be normal. I can only imagine what my ex-wife has said about me."

She laughed, "You'll be Allie's new best friend. She would eat Pino's for breakfast if I let her."

Ranger was thinking to himself, "Having Julie here may have some advantages. He would get to know his daughter, but if he needed help, Stephanie was a block away."

Ranger was sitting at the back table in Pino's watching the door.

Stephanie held it open and Allie came running into the restaurant. It wasn't crowded for a Monday. Of course, Mr. Pino fussed over the toddler. Ranger hadn't seen anybody not make a fuss over her. He was shaking Julie's hand seeing her darker skin.

Walking towards him, Ranger couldn't believe the change. Gone were the blue spikes, Julie's black hair was all black, cut in a layered shag type of cut with bangs. No black eye liner or nails. No skeleton earrings. She looked like a normal young girl. Katie had her long hair shaped in a long bob with bangs, also.

"Julie, you look completely different. Good different," Ranger smiled at her.

"Thanks, Dad. I had fun at the mall with Stephanie, Katie, and Allie."

"Pizza!" Allie was jumping for joy in her booster seat.

Everybody laughed at her excitement.

As they were eating, Julie glanced at Stephanie for encouragement.

"Go ahead. If you don't talk, he won't know," Stephanie prodded Julie.

"What do you need, Julie?" Ranger asked softly not to intimidate his daughter.

"Could I try the Summer Art camp to see if I'd like it with Katie?"

Surprised by her request, "Yes, if that's what you want."

"They still have openings. It will cost $75."

"I'll give you a check to pay for it."

"Carlos, I gave Clare at the 'Y' the fax number," Stephanie was explaining, "so you could fill out the emergency contact and enrollment forms for Julie. They should be there. Here's your card and the receipts," laying them on the table.

"Thanks, Babe. I'll fill them out when I get back."

Allie let out a shriek, jumped out of her seat, and ran towards the door, "Gampy!"

"There's my Princess," Frank Plum was coming into Pino's with Joe Juniak.

"Hey, Pumpkin. Hi, Katie."

"Hi, Daddy," kissing him and the mayor. "Hi, Uncle Joe. This is Julie, Carlos' daughter."

"Hi there, Julie. Your Mother and Grandma went on a bus trip for the day to Lancaster, so Joe and I are having dinner."

"OK. Allie how about you finish your pizza," laughing at her smiling red face."

"Honey, can you meet with me and someone from the governor's office so we can discuss the cocktail party and details."

"Sure. Are we going to need extra security with Governor Paloma? I know a security company," Stephanie glanced at Ranger.

He just nodded.

"Yes, that was one of the things. So, Carlos, you better come also."

"What ever time Stephanie sets up the meeting, I'll be there."

Frank put Allie back in her chair, "How would my Princess like to go see a baseball game tomorrow when we're together."

"Oh boy, Gampy! I like that." She looked at Stephanie, "Mommy, what's baseball?"

The table was laughing, "Allie, that is the game with the white balls and bats to hit it."

Bending her head back to see Frank, "I like that, Gampy. I do."

"Ok," dropping a kiss on her little forehead.

Before leaving Pino's, Stephanie gave Ranger the bags with Julie's new clothes, some books to read, and new sneakers. "Here's her lunch bag. Ella will probably pack a lunch for her. She gives Katie homemade cookies in the mornings. Put a bottle of water or juice in the freezer so it's cold for her for lunch."

He was chuckling, "Any other instructions?"

"No," opening her car door.

"Thanks, Babe." Ranger was going to kiss Stephanie's soft lips but there were three sets of young eyes on them, so he kissed her cheek.

'Dad," Julie asked as Ranger was driving back to Rangeman behind Stephanie, "why aren't you dating her. I can see you like Stephanie and wanted to kiss her."

"I don't know, Julie. I'm trying to work on it."

"Ok." "You do that," Julie thought, "so will Katie and I."


	14. Chapter 14

**Eyes to Remember**

**Chapter 13**

"**It's a Good Likeness"**

Stephanie, Katie, and Allie were getting off on 5 and went into her office. Ella came in right after them, handing both Allie and Katie baggies of sugar cookies.

"How is our beautiful little girl today," Ella picking up Allie.

"I'm going to a baseball game with Gampy." Stephanie had a pink baseball cap on her head.

"This will be special today. Stephanie, I wanted to tell you, Julie looks like a completely different girl."

"I think she needs to know someone cares about her and everything will work out," Stephanie said.

She could hear Ranger's deep voice in the hallway getting off the elevator.

'Hi, Stephanie," Julie walked in her doorway followed by Ranger. "Hi, Kate. Hi, Allie."

"Hi, Julie," the girls replied back

"All ready?"

"I got my lunch, papers, and check."

"I made sure of it," Ranger added.

"Here, Julie. There's a sketch pad and some pencils for you to put in your backpack. I had extras at home."

"Thanks."

"Then, I'd say we're all set. I'll wait for the bus with you," Stephanie took Allie from Ella and ushered the girls to the elevator. Ranger followed them.

Julie asked, "Dad, are you coming, too?"

"Yes, I'll come down."

A few minutes later, the YMCA minibus pulled up.

"Good Morning, Stephanie!" the chubby male driver called out. "Hi, Allie. Want a pretzel?"

"Yeah," taking the pretzel from him. "Thank you."

"Hi, Clark. This is Julie. You'll be picking her up with Katie. And her father, Carlos."

Allie was waving as the mini-bus pulled away.

"I push," running to the elevator and hitting the up button.

"Thank you," Ranger said standing next to Stephanie.

"For what?"

"Julie and I talked some last night. She was chattering on about the mall, her haircut, and telling me about her mother. I wish I had known what was going on sooner."

"You were able to step in before things went too far or Julie got hurt. Take things slow. Let her get to know you. Is that good?" Stephanie looked down at Allie chomping on her pretzel.

"Mmmmm."

"Who doesn't she have wrapped around her little finger?" Ranger chuckled at Stephanie's daughter, then looked up at Stephanie meeting her blue eyes. He reached out and tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

"I don't know."

The elevator opened on 5, Allie went running out right into Tank's massive arms.

"Tankie!"

"Allie!"

Ranger shook his head. This big ex-Army man was tossing the little girl in the air. He could be scary as all get-out, but Tank was so gentle with Stephanie's little girl.

"Ranger, I'm going to see if Uncle Joe is in his office yet to set up that meeting."

Ranger sat across from Stephanie as she stood by her desk.

"Hi, Sue. It's Stephanie. Good. How are you? Is Uncle Joe is yet?

Thanks."

Allie crawled up in Stephanie's chair, pulled paper out of a drawer and started drawing.

"Hi, Uncle Joe. The morning would be better or early afternoon. I want to be here to meet Katie and Julie when they come back from art camp. Ok, call me back. If it's an early morning meeting, Matt can come down the night before and stay at the loft with us. Bye."

His jaw tightened, Ranger didn't like her friend sleeping at her loft that was for sure.

Stephanie was waiting in in front of Rangeman in the afternoon for Julie and Katie to come back from art camp. She felt that familiar tingle. Ranger must have come down to wait also after her. When she came down, he and Tank were discussing a new contract.

"Why the sad look, Babe. They'll be coming soon," he said standing beside her.

"That's not it," wiping a tear away, "next year I'll be standing waiting for Allie to come home from kindergarten. That's going to be hard. It seems like yesterday I brought her home from the hospital."

"I guess that would be hard," he responded. "This is the closest I've had to that experience."

Her father's Buick pulled along the curb. Frank got out and unbuckled Allie. She was wearing her pink baseball cap over her curls backwards waving a Trenton Thunder pendent on a stick.

"Little hit. Get a little hit," she was chanting as she ran down the sidewalk. "Mommy!"

"Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, me and Gampy had hot dogs and peanuts," jumping in Stephanie's arms and twirling her daughter around.

"Were you good?"

"My Princess is always good, Pumpkin. That was a fun afternoon," Frank was smiling at his two girls.

"I got to go potty."

"Ok, let's go," walking into the Rangeman lobby.

"I'll wait for Katie," Frank said. This would give him the opportunity to talk with her boss, one on one.

Ranger tried to sound casual, "You must have had a good time, Sir." But, saw a certain set in Mr. Plum's hazel eyes.

A small smile came over his face, "Yes, I did. I always do." It changed to a serious frown, "I get the opportunity to do all the things her father would have done with Allie."

Ranger nodded.

"I'll get to the point," Stephanie's father continued. "I see the way you look at my baby girl. Her heart was shattered. I've watched her rebuild her life for the three of them. I'm hoping your intentions are good, Mr. Manoso, because you don't want an angry Italian father up your ass!"

He liked Mr. Plum's bluntness and wasn't intimidated by his Bad Ass persona.

"Dually noted, Sir. Stephanie's had enough hurt. Where this goes is up to Stephanie. I want her to get to know me. I passed her eight years ago in the Miami airport and have never been able to forget her beautiful blue eyes. No one was more surprised than me when I found her in Trenton."

"I believe you," Frank nodded, "Joe says you are a good, level headed man. My daughter is somewhat outside the norm."

"That's whatmakes her special."

Stephanie and Allie were coming through the glass door.

"There's my Allie," picking up his small granddaughter.

Ranger tugged on a curl, "Did you like watching the baseball game?"

"Oh yeah. We did the wave," throwing her arms in the air.

Giggling, "Daddy, did you do the wave?"

"Yes, me, Uncle Joe, and Allie. Even his security guys who are with him when he's in public. Allie made them."

"I'm sure it wasn't that hard," Ranger commented.

Stephanie gave her father squinty eyes, "You didn't try to teach my daughter to burp on command like you showed me?"

"No," rubbing noses with Allie, "when I go to the hardware store to get new screws for her closet, I'm buying a wiffle bat and ball."

"Me and Gampy are gonna play baseball. Here comes, Katie!" seeing the bus come down the street.

"Thank you," both called to Clark.

"See you tomorrow," before the bus pulled away.

Smiles on both Katie and Julie's faces.

Stephanie asked, "So how was it?"

"Cool! I've never done anything like it," Julie told her.

"Great," Katie nodded, "but I have a couple of questions, Steph."

"Ok, I brought some colored pencils, brushes, paper, and paints up to keep you busy until I leave."

Ranger put down the contract he was going over to get a water in the kitchen hearing voices as he got closer. At one of the tables, Julie and Katie were painting with watercolors. Allie was sitting with Tank, Bobby, and Lester with brushes in hand at another.

"See, once the paint dries, brushing the salt off which soaked up the color, leaves white spots," holding up a mottled picture with a swirl of white spots in the blue.

"Are we having fun?" Ranger asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tank looked up, "Culture is good, Ranger."

"What about that thing called work?"

No one answered.

Bobby was painting a tree, Tank was making green zig zags across the paper with yellow and orange squiggles.

"What are you painting?" Ranger was looking over Allie's picture.

"A bunny monster."

"It's blue."

"I like blue."

She had a big blue circle with long straight ears. Yellow eyes and a big tooth in it's forehead.

"That's nice, Lester," glancing at Lester's painting.

He had a black stick figure with big arms and a ponytail.

"Santos!" Ranger bellowed seeing his abstract likeness.

Lester smirked, "I'm being creative."

He painted black eyes with a jagged mouth.

"Santos!"

Allie moved her bunny, stood up on her chair, then climbed on the table, pink baseball cap still on backwards so she was almost as tall as Ranger.

"Lester is my friend. It's not nice to be mean. You hurt his feelings!" standing there with her small hands on her little hips, blue eyes glaring, nostrils flaring, furrow in her brow, and teeth clenched. A miniature Stephanie.

"Boo Hoo, Boo Hoo," Lester had his head on the table pretend crying.

"Aliyah! Ranger is the boss!"

"Mommy," turning to face Stephanie, "Mr. Ranger has to be nice. You said you have to be nice to everyone no matter who they were. Everybody has feelings!"

Allie turned back to face Ranger, gave him a deliberate chin, and sat back down to comfort Lester.

"You're my friend, Lester."

"You're mine, Princess."

"I'll remember that," Ranger told Allie trying not to laugh as he grabbed his water and went out the door. See saw Stephanie's stricken face. She taught her daughter well.

He was bent over laughing when Stephanie found him in her office. It had been a very long time since anyone had stood up to him with such conviction, even if she was almost four.

Concern in her voice, Stephanie said, "I'm so sorry. I'll talk with her."

Facing her, "No, you taught her well. She said what she believed. Lester likes to pull my chain and I let him get to me sometimes. No one's stood up to me like that in a long time."

"She has a temper," Stephanie explained. "I can just imagine when she's older. Italian hand waving and Hungarian hormones, she'll have me beat."

"That was precious," Tank patted him on the back. "told off by a Munchkin in a pink baseball cap."

"Watch it, Tank."

Bobby and Lester were grinning in the doorway. "If we had that on video and sent that in to that show, we'd win first prize. The look on your face was so worth it," Bobby said as they went back to work.

"This is what I get from my Army buddies," shaking his head.

"We finished cleaning up, Steph," Katie walked in with Julie and the little spitfire. "Can Julie come down and jump on the trampoline?"

"If her father allows her."

"It's Ok," Ranger agreed, "but I don't want her imposing on you."

"She's not."

"I'll walk down when I'm done with these contracts to get her."

"Ok. We're having grilled chicken and vegetables with rice for dinner, if you two want to stay?"

Julie gave Katie a sideways glance, then quickly nodding her head at Ranger.

"OK."


	15. Chapter 15

**I corrected the type-o at the end. Sorry**

**Eyes to Remember**

**Chapter 14**

"**We're in Deep Shit"**

Ranger walked into the kitchen to grab another water before heading up to 7. On the refrigerator were the pictures the guys and girls had painted including Lester's stick figure likeness of him and the evil bunny monster right beside it. He fought the urge to rip it down knowing more than likely he would get another lecture from that adorable little girl.

He changed into jeans and a t-shirt, left most of his weapons in his safe, picked up his keys and cell phone, grabbing a bottle of white wine from the rack.

Walking up Stephanie's steps, he was still chuckling at Allie tearing him a new one. She was the perfect miniature replica of her mother. As he got closer to the door, he could hear the girls' voices. They were rather loud. He knocked on the storm door which Katie opened. Glancing up, the grey cat wasn't in his usual perch. Stephanie's beagle ran past him with Hobo chasing him. Ranger just shook his head.

"What are you doing?" seeing they were playing a game.

"Toss Across, Dad."

"You take Mommy's turn," Allie dropped a bean bag in his hand.

"We're kisses."

"Huh?"

"You're an 'O'. Like X's and O's. Hugs and Kisses. Throw the bean bag to try and get three in a row or diagonal like 'Tic Tac Toe'," Katie explained as Julie took the wine and set it on the breakfast bar.

"You got to be here," Allie was pushing Ranger back by a stuffed bunny rabbit sitting on the floor. "Now throw it."

"You're a little pushy."

He looked at Allie and threw the bean bag afraid if he didn't she would tell him off again. He hit a square in the upper corner turning over an 'O'.

"You did good for a boy," smiling at him.

"Thanks."

Julie threw a bean bag. Hers hit a square in the 3rd row middle revealing an 'X' but the bean bag also tipped the middle block to change to an 'O'.

"Darn!"

"My turn," Allie announced throwing a bean bag getting an 'O' in the middle top row.

Katie threw getting an 'X' in the middle end position.

"If you put a kiss here, here, or here, we win" pointing to the blocks they needed an 'O'.

Ranger tossed the third bean bag getting an 'O' in the upper corner.

"We win! We win!" Allie was jumping up and down. She held up her hand for Ranger to 'High Five' her.

Stephanie was giggling by the breakfast bar, "She conned you into taking my turn I see."

"Yeah. I was afraid if I didn't, she'd cut me off at the knees."

"Thank you for the wine," Stephanie was moving around the kitchen getting out a corkscrew for Ranger. He saw she was in long tight jean shorts cuffed above the knees with a Underdog t-shirt and bare feet. She set two wine glasses on the counter.

Allie crawled up on a stool at the breakfast bar, "Mommy, can I have some," pointing to the wine bottle.

"That's wine, Sweetheart. You're too little."

"Can I have my icy tea in a fancy glass?"

"Yes, you may," Stephanie got three acrylic goblets with flowers down from a cupboard, some ice, and poured the ice tea. From a drawer, pulled out three straws, opened up a paper flower attached to it, and handed it to Allie. "How's that?"

"I like that, Mommy."

She held the glass while Allie got down and carefully walked to the table with it, setting it by plate withthe booster seat on the chair, then came back for the other two glasses.

Ranger handed Stephanie her wine glass. Sipping it, watching the handsome man in her kitchen, "This is good. I better go check on the chicken." 

She checked her rice steamer on the counter stirring the rice. Stephanie opened a door in her hutch. Ranger watching as she bent down to get a turquoise platter and bright green bowl off a lower shelf. The woman was so sexy without knowing it.

He held the platter while Stephanie took the chicken off the grill. He couldn't identify the aroma coming from the chicken or the vegetables.

"What smells so good?" 

"That's the oregano, basil, rosemary, and lemon thyme I put in the marinade for the chicken. She pulled a small piece of a plant from a pot and waved it under his nose. 

"Lemon thyme."

Feeling like a puppy dog, Ranger followed Stephanie from the kitchen, dining area, deck, and back inside. Not that he was complaining, Sparky and Hobo were treated really well. Actually, he wouldn't mind being either.

"Aliyah Rae!" Stephanie yelled. She was at the breakfast bar taking a sip of her wine.

"It was good."

"That could make you sick!" her mother ran to her after placing the vegetable bowl down.

Looking at Stephanie's stern face, big tears began welling in her eyes as she began to cry. "I liked it," sobbing into Stephanie's shoulder.

"That's wine. If you drink too much of that because you're a little girl, you could get very, very sick, or if will make you goofy."

"We're goofy now."

Stephanie could hear Ranger chuckling behind her.

She was rubbing her daughter's back to calm her down, "It will make you goofier. No more." 

Nodding her head on Stephanie's shoulder.

"Why was Allie crying?" Katie asked with Julie beside her.

"I caught her drinking my wine."

Katie tried not to giggle, "You'll be a wino walking around drinking out of a paper bag and living under steps somewhere."

"NO! I live here," tears falling again.

"Allie," Stephanie was wiping her tears, "Katie was teasing you. You live here with us. Go wash your hands for dinner."

"OK."

"Real swift, Dad, you brought the wine," Julie scolded.

The dishes of chicken, vegetables, and rice were passed around the table. 

"Mommy, were any froggies on the shrooms at the store," spearing a grilled mushroom on her plate, checking it out.

"I didn't see any. Do you want dessert?"

Everyone carried plates over to the sink. Stephanie carried a footed glass bowl over to the table. Allie, Katie, and Julie's eyes got big at the sight.

"Can I have those dessert plates behind you, Carlos?" 

"Dad, doesn't eat sweets. He sticks to healthy green stuff."

Allie wrinkled up her nose, "Grass?"

Ranger quickly saying, "I eat dessert sometimes,"

"This truffle is actually low fat. It has angel food cake, pudding made with low fat milk, and cherries. Is this within your healthy diet?"

"Yeah, Babe. Dinner was good, also."

Julie finishing up her truffle, "Did your mother teach you to cook, Steph?"

Katie and Stephanie looked at each other busting out laughing, "I didn't. I sort of had to learn as creative editor for 'Today's Fashion and Living.' A constant theme of the magazine was easy, low cost living. I couldn't eat out or order take-out every night and have the readers believe in the magazine.. So the magazine did a story following my exploits in the kitchen when I took over the position. At times, it was quite humorous. I stick to easy simple meals."

"I'll take your simple meals anytime," Ranger placed Stephanie's hand to his lips. "Thank you."

Her hand was tingling from the touch of his lips. Stephanie watching Carlos over the rim of her wine glass.

The storm door opened and in came Frank Plum, glancing at the dining table he wasn't surprise to find Carlos here. Tommy had told him about the early morning French Vanilla coffee.

"Gampy," Allie ran over with vanilla pudding on her nose, scooping her up.

"Allie!"

Stephanie whispered to Ranger, "Watch this show."

"I got in trouble, Gampy," she said with a pouty lower lip and tears in the corner of her big blue eyes.

"Not my Princess. Tell Grandpa what happened," sitting down in an empty chair at the table.

"I drank that," pointing to Stephanie's almost empty wine glass.

"Mommy's wine? Did you drink a little or a lot?"

"Just a little," holding her thumb and index fingers a hair apart. "I liked it."

Frank was doing everything he could not to laugh, "You won't do that again will you? That's not good for my Allie."

Curls swaying as she shook her head, "No."

Ranger was snickering, "You're twisted really tight around that little finger."

"And, you wouldn't be?"

"Probably more."

The telephone rang by the sofa. "I get it," slipping off Frank's lap and scampering over to it.

"Hello," Allie said picking up the cordless phone.

"Uh huh. Yeah. Uh huh. Me and Gampy saw a baseball game. We did the wave," her hands going up like the caller could see her. "No. Mommy, Me, and Katie. Julie's here. Katie's friend. Uh huh. Mommy's boss. He yelled at my friend, Lester. I didn't like. Gampy's here. I love you, too. Coming to see us? Uh huh. Ok."

"Who's she talking to, Pumpkin?"

"Sounds like Matt."

"Here, Gampy," giving him the phone.

"Frank," Matt's voice came over the phone, "is the big jealous Cuban guy there?"

"Yes, I could do that."

"He doesn't know I'm gay and I don't want to get my ass kicked when I come down."

"Really. I'll take care of it. Here's Stephanie."

"Hey, Matt. What are you up too? Ok, if it's an early morning meeting, come and stay the night. Daddy's fixing Allie's closet door. If we come up, then we'll stay in your loft. Bye, Matt."

Frank watched through out the conversation, Carlos remained expressionless, but his jaw was set tightly. Fingers grasping the spoon more firmly. God, he was a love sick puppy. Who would have thought that of a big Bad-Ass Cuban.?

"Daddy, if you need help lifting that closet door off the track, I'll help you."

"I got it, Stephanie. I have my helper," Allie was carrying in the bag of screws. "There's a big Cuban guy here," disappearing into Allie's room.

Ranger was handing Stephanie dishes to load into the dishwasher. He was lost in thought thinking about Stephanie's friend, Matt. What if there was something between them more than friends? What was he going to do? He could ship him off to an unknown location, but Stephanie would know. This jealousy thing was taxing on his mind.

"Would like more wine, Carlos?" Stephanie was holding the bottle in front of him.

Coming out of this thoughts, "Yes."

"Are you OK?"

"Just thinking about something, Babe."

He was looking in Stephanie's blue eyes wanting to kiss her. Frank Plum called out needing a strong Cuban hand

"Hold this door steady while I put in these new screws." 

Once Frank was finished, he asked, "Do you consider yourself a jealous man?"

Ranger's first thought was to say "No", but this was Stephanie's father and he wanted to be as honest as he could. "No, but that was before I met your daughter."

Frank studied him for a moment, "He's gay."

"What?"

"Matt's gay. He and Stephanie have been friends since they were freshman in college. His partner's name is Pete. I didn't want you to hurt him."

A big smile came over his Cuban features, "He's gay." Shaking Frank's hand, "Thanks. Wait, would Tank know this?"

"Yes, they all knew each other in college."

Oh, those three were in big trouble when Ranger got his hands on him. They weren't going to know what hit them.

When he and Julie left Stephanie's loft, he was almost skipping back to Rangeman. Her friend Matt was gay. He didn't have any competition to win his heart.

Tank was waking up the next morning. He felt strange. His arms were heavy and barely moved. He wasn't in his bed, he was outside. He heard birds chirping and ...ducks! So was Bobby and Lester with him. He couldn't move because they were all handcuffed together. Legs out in front of them. They were sitting on something hard. Their surroundings looked like Trenton Park. He could see people walking and running in the early morning. Some watching them.

"What the fuck!" Bobby yelled waking up handcuffed to Tank and Lester. 

Lester was coming to, "We're in trouble. Ranger knows."

"Matt's gay," Tank moaned.

There they were in handcuffed on the floating platform in the middle of the pond in Trenton Park. Ducks quacking at them, they were invading their territory.


	16. Chapter 16

**Eyes to Remember**

**Chapter 15**

"**Not Another One"**

Ranger sucked in a breath in the hallway when Stephanie got off the elevator on 5. They were meeting with staff from both the Mayor and Governor's offices along with Matt regarding the Restoration Project the architect was trying to get off the ground in Trenton. Stephanie had on a hot pink business suit. The wrapping jacket just brushed the top of her hips with a wide shawl collar and belted in the front. The tight skirt was snug a few inches above her knee. Matching 3 inch pumps and a hint of black lace from a camisole under the jacket. Her hair in a twist with a few curls framing her face. She looked stunning now. Stephanie was adorable when he had coffee this morning and helped carry luggage to her car. He had acquired a taste for French Vanilla coffee.

Allie ran into the kitchen to admire her artwork. The kitchen had become her own personal art gallery. The monster bunny and Lester's painting were still on the refrigerator. But, now hanging on the wall was purple monster turtle with a somewhat crooked square shell and a curly horn growing out of it's head. Mysteriously, beside her new picture was another black likeness of him with snarling face holding a big pink flower with a smiley face center. Santos! He didn't say anything because he didn't want anymore lectures from a hot-tempered toddler.

"Thank you, Ella, for watching them," Stephanie hugged her.

After they got back, Stephanie and all three girls were going to her cabin for the weekend. Lester was going with Bobby to his sister's wedding in Atlanta. So Ranger was working with Tank on surveillance tonight and back-up for emergencies over the week-end. Julie was so excited to be going to the mountains hoping to see mountain things and people.

"We're going to make cookies while you're gone, Dear. I don't have any grandchildren yet, so I'm enjoying it," tickling Allie's cheek.

"When I get back, then we will leave. The Volvo is all packed except for Julie's suitcase and the groceries we'll buy up there. Katie, please call Wally and let him know we're coming so he can open it up."

"Ok, Steph."

Ranger waited for Stephanie to get her leather briefcase and purse from her office before they left. 

She let out a breath. No man should look that devastating in a business suit and tie. The suit just molded to his body. 

Her Ferrari was in the garage. They had flipped a coin to see who was driving to the meeting. She won, so they were going in her sports car. Ranger held open the door as she slipped behind the wheel., starting the engine. The underground garage echoed and shook from the rumble.

He watched as she slipped on dark sunglasses before Ranger put on his. Stephanie laughed as she drove enjoying her sports car. They were nearing the City Building where the Mayor's office was and their meeting when they heard a police siren. Stephanie pulled the car over.

"Something wrong, Officer?" asking sweetly.

The officer chuckled, "That depends. Can I borrow the Ferrari Saturday night?"

Stephanie said coyly to the officer who Ranger had seen at the station, "I've been expecting the call. Hi, Eddie."

"Hey, Beautiful."

"So, where are you taking Shirley for your anniversary?"

"I'm splurging. Dinner and a show in New York. We're going to that little Turkish place for dinner we always went to when I came up."

"Eddie, this is Carlos Manoso, head of Rangeman and my boss."

"Hello," both nodding at each other.

"I'm heading to the cabin, so call Daddy and he'll open up the garage for you on Saturday. Just drop it back off at his house when you're done."

"Thanks, Steph. I look forward to this night so I can drive this machine," Eddie was rubbing his hand along the door. 

"Ok. We have a meeting at Uncle Joe's," slipping on her sunglasses. "Happy Anniversary," pulling out.

"Every year, Eddie borrows the Ferrari to take Shirley, my cousin, the Whiner, out for their anniversary," glancing over at Ranger. "Eddie is my other best friend. He grew up with me and Mary Lou."

Ranger nodded. That jealousy thing emerged when they began talking too familiar, specially when she said she was expecting his call. He was hardly aware walking down the corridor to the Mayor's office, listening to the click of her heels on the marble floor and picking up on a very soft beachy scent of her perfume..

"I wonder what I got myself into now," Stephanie muttered mostly to herself.

Ranger chuckled, "It should be interesting."

Opening the door of the Mayor's office, Stephanie walked in,

"Thank you. Hi, Sue."

The Mayor's secretary came around the desk and hugged her.

"Mr. Manoso."

"Good Morning, Mrs. Everly."

"Go right in. The Governor and his staff haven't arrived yet," indicating a conference room next off the outer office.

Matt was already there and talking with Joe Juniak. Stephanie kissed the Mayor and immediately was in deep conversation with the architect, pulling out designs and papers. The door opened a few minutes later, the Governor and two other people walked into the room.

The Governor was about a six foot Italian man, muscular for his middle age, slight graying at the temples. And divorced before he took office as the state's Governor. The woman was his assistant and the man, his press agent.

The Mayor introduced everyone, but Antonio Paloma was only interested in Stephanie. Shaking her hand gently and holding it longer than Ranger liked taking in her beautiful blue eyes.

"It is my pleasure to meet you, Stephanie. I was a regular reader and admit to seeing a few fashion shows in New York."

She blushed slightly to the lingerie reference but recovered quickly

Matt talked about the few buildings around Trenton he wanted to start the restoration project with and the use of them. Passing around photographs as he spoke. The Governor listened but Ranger watched as his eyes kept resting on Stephanie. He just found out Matt wasn't competition, now the Governor was making his presence known. 

Stephanie got up and began talking about why she was living in her fire station. Out of her black leather bag, Stephanie produced a brick, handing it to the Governor. 

"I didn't want to see those become this," handing him a baggie with crushed pieces of brick. Those may not be the same bricks that built Independence Hall, but if you lose the history connection, you can't get it back."

Matt showed before and after pictures of the Fire House. Looking at the dusty empty space that it was, Stephanie worked magic and put her heart into it. It was why Ranger enjoyed being there. 

Ranger answered questions the assistant asked about security. Antonio told Stephanie how much he was looking forward to spending time in her home and viewing the finished restoration first hand.

She questioned the assistant about Katie and Allie being at the cocktail party. 

Governor Paloma responded, "Stephanie, yours is a family home and I think it should shown that way so potential families can place themselves in these restored and renovated spaces. I love children. I never had any of my own so I look forward to meeting your two very beautiful daughters I remember from article on yourself and accomplishments."

Chuckling, Ranger was going to sick Allie on him.

Before leaving, he had to fight the urge to deck the Governor when he suggested that maybe he and Stephanie could have dinner to discuss the Restoration Initiative and her role in it.

Very politely, Stephanie said she and Matt would look forward to discussing it with him. His assistant would contact Stephanie before the cocktail so his security head could do a walk through for a security assessment and she was also impressed with Stephanie's ideas for the hors d'oeuvres. 

Antonio Paloma shook everyone's hand, but kissed Stephanie's also saying he was looking forward to seeing her again soon.

Walking to the Ferrari, Stephanie was trying to wipe the Governor's germs off the back of her hand. "What a sleeze," she told him.

Ranger breathed a sigh of relief. His path was clear again.

Stephanie asked Ranger if he wanted to drive back to Rangeman, gladly taking the keys.

When she pulled out of the Rangeman garage after loading in the three girls and Julie's suitcase, Ranger knew his weekend was going to be long and lonely.


	17. Chapter 17

**All of you have waited to patiently, the Easter Bunny delivered this Lee Anne**

**Eyes to Remember**

**Chapter 16**

"**THE CALL"**

"Dad."

"Julie. Everything OK?"

"Yeah, Dad. I'm having a good time here at Stephanie's cabin. We had a REALLY, REALLY bad storm here last night. The electricity was out. It was really dark with no lights! Real spooky. I wanted to see if you're OK without me."

"I'm surviving."

"Dad, you're breaking up."

"Julie, are you there?"

There was crackling and Ranger's phone went dead.

"That should do it," Julie giggled at Katie, throwing a cellophane candy wrapper away and removing the battery out of her cell phone.

"What are you doing?"

"I figure my Dad should be here into about one hour," she walked over and disconnected the phone jack just as it started to ring. 

"My Dad and Stephanie like each other we know that, right?"

Katie nodded, "Yes."

"So, we're just helping them along. My Dad finds excuses to be around her and she's good for him. Stephanie doesn't take his Mr. Tough-Guy image seriously."

"Do you think he'll really come, Julie?"

"He's getting the directions probably from Tank as we speak. And, hopefully, get him to stay," giving her friend a conspiring look.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yo."

"Tank, how do you get to Stephanie's cabin?" Ranger was putting clothes in a duffel bag on the bed.

"Why? They had a rather violent storm in that area last night I heard on the News," Tank was chuckling to himself.

"Julie called me and we were disconnected. I couldn't get through on her cell phone or Stephanie's cabin phone. I want to check on them."

"Stephanie can handle things.She's a big girl. Don't worry. Relax," Tank said grinning in his empty apartment. Nothing was going to keep his friend away. Ranger was in love and it was practically comical.

"Directions!"

"Aren't you bossy?" 

Frustration in his voice, "Tank!"

"Take 31 North heading for Spruce Run State Park. Get off at the next exit and you'll see a sign for Lake Murdock. Follow the signs. There will be a little General Store, bear left and follow the lake road. Hers is the fifth or sixth cabin. It's about a hour and half drive."

"Got it." He could hear Tank chuckling. "What?"

"A girl from the 'Burg' now got you charging off to the mountains. You have it worse than I thought."

"I want to make sure they're all right."

"Sure. Keep telling yourself that. Oh, Ranger, Stephanie's worth it."

"I know. Talk to you when I get back."

"See you."


	18. Chapter 18

**Eyes to Remember**

**Chapter 17**

"**Batman to the Rescue"**

About one hour later, Ranger pulled his black Bad-Ass truck into a parking slot in front of 'Murdock's General Store'. Stepping down, he looked around at the lush green trees, birds chirping, catching a glimpse of a serene lake in the background.

He stepped up on the wrap-around porch, two old timers in overalls were playing checkers on top of a wooden barrel with a plywood top . Opening the door of the worn wooden building, men with fishing rods and vests were milling around. Children were looking at the penny candy in the display case. It was like he stepped back in time. He almost expected to see Barney and Andy right out of Mayberry. There were pies for sale in another glass case. He looked around, he could imagine Stephanie fitting in here.

"Can I help you, young fella?" a very thin man sitting on a stool in front of a old cash register that didn't even look like it was electric.

"I don't know if you can help but I'm looking for my daughter. She's staying at a cabin along the lake."

"Julie's father I take it. You two look alike. They're all OK. We had a wallop of a storm last night knocking out the power and downing a few trees. Weatherman is calling for more tonight."

Ranger just nodded.

"Stephanie's place is down," waving towards the lake, "take the lower road when you get to the 'Y'. Go past the fourth cabin, it mine. It's white. Go down the gravel drive, that's Stephanie's. Her fancy Volvo is down there. Do you know those big Army guys who were here? You look Army. Never saw anything like it, them big guys coming out of that monster motor home she has. I'm Wally. I look after her cabin."

"Carlos," shaking his bony hand, "Those are my workers and ex-Army buddies. Thanks for your help," turning to the door. 

He followed the directions, parking his truck next to Stephanie's wagon on the side of the small cabin. Walking around the front and up on a small covered porch, Ranger knocked on the door. There was no answer not that he expected because the cabin was closed. Looking in the window on the porch, he was peeking into the kitchen and dining area through a lace curtain.

Stepping off the porch, he glanced in the front window, looking through another lace curtain again, he made out a staircase and could see into the living room. It was cozy he would describe from what he could see. Continuing around the cabin, he could make out two bedrooms through the draperies on the back windows, and saw a table with chairs and a small breakfast bar through a kitchen one. He sat down in a dark grey wicker rocker with a faded cushion of pale pink roses. The rocker contrasted with the light grey , almost ashen color, the wood had taken from the weather. Through the trees, Ranger could see the bright blue of the lake. How long he sat there contented, gently rocking, Ranger wasn't paying attention. Coming up a path from the lake, he heard voices. Stephanie's beagle was in the lead and barked when he saw him on the porch. Julie was coming up behind him and didn't see him right away.

What a change from Goth Punk Rocker from a few short weeks ago, Julie was wearing white tennis shoes with khaki shorts and a faded blue t-shirt gathered and knotted on the front. Gone was the black hair with blue spikes giving way to two ponytails, one on each side of her head, looking like a country girl with a big smile on her face,

"Dad! What are you doing here?" running up towards the porch as he was coming off.

"I was worried. I wanted to make sure you survived the storms."

Katie and Stephanie were coming up behind her. She had stooped down so Allie could get off her back.

"Mommy, that was fun! It was a long walk."

Stephanie pinched her daughter's button nose, "Tell that to my back. It's killing me."

Ranger held out a hand to help her up. Fingers tingling from her touch. She was dressed in jean shorts and sleeveless cotton shirt tied at the waist. Her wild curls pulled into a ponytail.

"Thanks."

"Anytime, Babe."

"Be right back," Stephanie walked over to a swing set and jumped up grabbing the top bar, just hanging there for a few seconds, then jumping to the ground.

Julie had a 'what's that' look on her face, "What were you doing, Steph?"

"Stretching out my back. Carrying Allie put a kink in it," walking back to Ranger, "Hello."

Allie was by the door, "Mommy, I got to go potty."

"Let's go," taking a key out of her jean shorts pocket and unlocking the door. "Are you coming in, Carlos?"

Away from the office, he noticed Stephanie didn't use his street name, but his given name just as she did now.

She had slipped off her white sneakers just inside the door and was walking barefoot across a wooden plank floor. Stephanie glanced to see if Ranger had followed into the cabin. He was slipping off a sneaker. 

"You don't have to take yours off. I didn't want to track in any mud and have to mop. Beside, I like the feel on this smooth wood on my feet."

He was looking down. It was extremely smooth and highly polished catching the sun's rays so it sparkled.

"A farmer was demolishing a barn. I bought the wood and used it for the flooring of the downstairs. It took quite a bit of sanding to get it smooth."

"You can see it's character." Damn, she was good in her renovating knowing exactly what she wanted.

Sparky was slurping water from somewhere he could hear. Katie and Julie were coming in the door.

"Before you take off your shoes, would you two go get a couple bottles of spring water?"

"Sure," taking plastic gallon bottles from her.

"I come," Aliyah came running out from past the kitchen.

"Come on, Runt," Katie was holding out her hand for the little girl. Sparky was already at the door.

Ranger was standing in the small entry, unsure what to do or say now that he was there

"Come in. This place is nothing exciting. Would you like anything to drink?"

"Water would be fine."

For something that wasn't 'nothing exciting', Ranger stepped into the living room. On the far corner was a black pot belly stove raised up on a stone hearth with a big copper pot beside it to hold logs. Stephanie had various sized metal stars on the walls around the black vent pipe. A large oval braided rug in muted red, white, and blue with large blue floor pillows were in front of it. There was a matching rug in front of a blue sofa and chair. A TV with a compact stereo system was on honey colored pine hutch to match the pine trunk that served as a coffee table.

Behind him, the entry way had a honey pine coat rack on the wall. In front of the window he had peaked in, an old worn church pew with white pillows that had red and blue stars sewn on them. She had a large, battered hutch with worn blue paint housing folded quits and games as the top doors were left wide open.

The kitchen had honey pine cabinets with white counter tops. There was a small breakfast bar. A rectangular white table which appeared right out of an old farm house was under the window that looked out on the small front porch. The same braided rug to match the living area but smaller in front of the sink.

Stephanie handed him a glass of ice cold water. It had almost a sweet taste.

"There's a spring across from the white cabin. It's Wally's, but he lets everyone use it. It was tested, so it's safe."

"It was refreshing," finishing the glass. 

Stephanie refilled it before putting a pitcher back in the refrigerator.

"Do you want the 2 second tour?"

"OK."

"Kitchen and dining," waving her right arm, "living room," indicating with her left in the large open space. "It got cool last night with the storm, and no electricity, so we had a fire in the stove and played games."

"Julie seems like she's enjoying herself. Thanks."

"We enjoy having her and it's nice that Katie has someone her own age around up here. She's always welcome."

Walking past the stairs into a small hallway was the washer, dryer, and hot water tank behind folding doors. The entrance to the bathroom was on past the laundry area. He chuckled at the large cast iron tub with ornamental feet with a round shower curtain rod hanging from the ceiling. It looked old, but he saw jets in it. The sink resembled a white porcelain table with legs. There was a tall open cabinet with plush white and blue towels to go with the blue and white striped rugs and pale blue shower curtain.

"I may be in the mountains, but I can enjoy myself."

Across from the bathroom was a linen closet that had matching folding doors like the laundry. Next there were two doorways. One on the left and one on the right..

"This is normally my bedroom," Stephanie said going to the right.

There was a queen size bed with a simple white spindle headboard. The quilt set on the bed was blue, rose, green, and maize patchwork design. The border had a vine with green stems and leaves to match the green in the blocks with blue flowers. Simple, small, white square night tables on each side with white hobnail lamps. A ladder back chair in a corner with a pale blue throw draped over it. A large closet took up practically the whole wall. Blue sheers on the large back and side windows with an oak bench under the window with a cream cushion and wicker storage baskets on the bottom shelf. Blue throw rugs were scattered about on the wood floor.

Last was the second bedroom with a full size bed with a oak headboard. 

"I think my Dad's ready for me to move away again."

Ranger gave her an eyebrow. Over his dead body!

"When I redecorated some, the bigger bedroom became too girly for my Dad. Uncle Joe teased him for sleeping in it when they were here. I had to leave this one more male."

There was a blue and green quilt with large block patches and blue shams. A large closet on a wall. A ladder back chair with a stuffed fish sitting on it. Small oak bedside tables with white hobnail lamps like in Stephanie's bedroom. A worn steamer trunk was at the bottom of the bed with a folded white woven blanket with some children's books stacked on it.. A floppy dog was laying on the bed and toys in a basket on the floor. There were blue sheers covering the windows like the other bedroom. On the floor were more blue throw rugs.

"Are you going to stay, Carlos, or taking Julie back to Trenton?"

"Julie can stay and come home with you if that's all right. When she called to check on me and got disconnected, I got concerned."

Now that he was here, he didn't want to leave. He came to claim his woman.

"Are you staying?" Stephanie asked again. Her blue eyes studying him. "I can move Allie into my room tonight. You can sleep in here."

"I don't want you to move her."

"We're supposed to have another bad storm tonight so Allie will more than likely wake up frightened and come in to me. It's not like I don't have extra beds," Stephanie started up the stairs to the loft.

"To Katie and Julie, this is like their own apartment. There's a small bathroom up here."

The bathroom had a shower with the sink and toilet. Blue carpets on the floor. Blue striped towels were hung over the shower doors and sink."

"It looks like a couple of girls are living here," Ranger looked at the bathroom.

"Slight disaster I would say."

The rest of the loft was an open room with two sets of oversize bunks. The two lower bunks were unmade, clothes on the floor. The was a small sitting area with an oak futon with cream cover. The throw pillows were on the floor in front of the TV and stand.

"You could sleep up here if you want?"

Shaking his head. "With two chattering pre-teen girls, I'd sleep in my truck first. I'll have Julie clean up her stuff."

"Let it go until tomorrow. I bought new comforter sets for up here. It was a major undertaking with Tank, Bobby, and Lester helping me," remembering, she was giggling at ex-Army men stuffing pillows into the matching shams

Each bunk had a pale blue comforter with darker blue and green strips and matching pillows. This was the only room with carpeting. Downstairs was the polished wood floor. Up here was a cream Berber carpet.

The girls were coming into the cabin as Stephanie and Ranger were coming down the steps.

"We'll clean up," both Katie and Julie said without the adults saying a word.

Stephanie told them, "Just do it before we leave, OK?"

Ranger just gave them an eyebrow. How they could make such disaster in just one day was beyond Ranger's understanding.

"How about some lunch?"

"Mommy, I'm ready," Allie had crawled up on a stool at the breakfast bar.

Julie tugged an Ranger's t-shirt, "Are you going to stay, Dad? Stephanie took us on a hike and I saw a real waterfall. The lake is so pretty, then she's taking us to an antique store this afternoon. It was even fun with no TV or electricity." Julie kept rambling on without taking a break.

"Breath, Julie. I'll have to so you clean up your mess," Ranger was chuckling.

"Dad!"

"Stephanie, let me help you," turning to her in the kitchen setting things on the counter. Ranger grabbed the plates from the counter and set them out on the table.

"What smells go good?" Julie was sniffing the air.

Katie announced, "One of my favorites, ham barbecue that Stephanie makes."

"Would one of you bring the spare chair out of my bedroom?"

Ranger walked back into the kitchen with it. Katie and Julie were pulling the white table out from against the wall. 

"Put Allie's chair back there since she takes up less room."

Stephanie pointed to an old wooden chair higher than the rest for the little girl. It looked unusual.

"It was an old wooden baby's high chair. I removed the tray and the sides. It's the perfect height for her at the table."

"That's thrifty," smiling at her ingenuity.

Rolling her eyes at him and seeing the merriment in them, "I wasn't a creative editor for nothing." Stephanie sat a large light green bowl in the middle of the table, "Lunch is ready. What does everyone to drink?"

"Icy tea," Allie said getting up in her chair and smiling at the peanut butter and jelly sandwich in front of her. "I don't like that," pointing to the bowl.

Two more 'ice teas' were called out. Ranger nodded in agreement as Stephanie poured ice tea for everyone.

There were what looked to be homemade buns on the table, pickles, potato chips, and sliced apples to go along with the barbecue sandwiches.

"This is good," Julie was licking the barbecue sauce from the corner of her mouth.

"My roommate's mother in college always made this for her and I sort of got addicted to it, then I had to have my mother make it for me."

Allie put apple slices on her plate, "Can I have dip?"

Stephanie dropped a spoonful of a whipped fluffy dip on her plate so she could dunk an apple.

"It's caramel dip, Dad," Julie was biting on her own apple slice. "Here, try it," holding one up to him for Ranger to bite.

The dip wasn't overly sweet to him and complimented the taste of the red apples. He watched Julies shocked reaction as he got more apples and spooned dip on his plate.

"I can eat normal, too," chuckling at Julie.

He met Stephanie's blue eyes across the table. All he ever ate around Rangeman was salads, yogurt, or his healthy smoothies. The times he ate at Stephanie's loft with Julie or at Pino's were when he ate the 'normal' stuff as she called it.

"Carlos, hopefully, you won't break."

When Stephanie called him by his given name away from work, it always sounded to him like her nickname for him just as he called her 'Babe' at times.

"Not likely, Babe."

"Are we going to Gracie's?" Katie asked putting her plate in the dishwasher.

"Yeah, I'd like to check out the inventory. See what's new. Do you want to come? There's an antique store I frequent so I wanted to see if anything new came in since the last time?"

"Let's go antiquing, Dad."

"And you've become an expect since when, Julie?" Ranger was laughing at his daughter's enthusiasm.

"I'm not. It's something new."

"Gracie's is nothing," Katie explained. "Last summer for the magazine, Stephanie did a story on the world's biggest yard sale. It goes from Ohio to Alabama. By the time we finished, there was no room in the motor home. It's over 600 miles long."

"Cool. You shopped for 600 miles?"

"We did," Stephanie giggled.

Ranger shook his head, "Only a female could appreciate that."

"If we go this year, you in, Julie."

"Yeah! I love to go. Dad, I'll need some money, though."

"What am I the bank?" Ranger gave Julie a pretend exasperated look with both raised eyebrows.

She gave him big brown puppy dog eyes, "Yeah."

"Let's go to the antique store."

After locking the door, Stephanie handed Ranger her car keys, "It's that guy thing. A man hates to be in the passenger seat, there's no brake on that side. And, besides, Allie has to be in her booster seat."

Ranger took the keys, before getting behind the wheel saying to Stephanie, "Smart Ass."

"But this Smart Ass is right. You took the keys. You're driving."

He gave Stephanie squinty eyes before he backed out the gravel driveway.

Julie, Katie, and Allie were laughing at the power struggle.

"Dad, I think you lost this one."

"I don't want smart remarks from the peanut gallery." 

Stephanie was laughing at him, "You're in a vehicle with four females, you should give up while you can. Past Wally's store at the intersection, make a left."

"I'm ex-Army. Never admit defeat."

Stephanie directed him to Murdock. It confirmed his earlier notion of being in Mayberry. They passed a small red brick church, a school building housing all grades, a small grocery and bakery store, and a Don Knotts looking police officer strolling down the sidewalk.

"I feel like I'm in Mayberry," Ranger remarked to Stephanie.

"It does seem like it. There is just a Chief of Police and one officer being the entire force. The bank has bars on the teller windows and a big huge vault door. It reminds me of the old West. Pull into that lot."

"Are there any malls around, Steph?" Julie asked before getting out the back door.

"About 30 minutes North there is a big outlet mall."

Julie's eye got real big and was practically drooling.

Katie nodded in agreement, "It's really got lots clothing stores."

"We'll go sometime when we're up here," Stephanie told her.

"I'll need my own Rangeman credit card, Dad."

"In your dreams, Julie."

Ranger held the door open to 'Gracie's Antique Emporium' for Stephanie and the girls. It was a large white washed building with picture windows in the front advertising three floors of antiques and stuff. Thinking to himself, Ranger couldn't believe he was doing this, but it meant spending time with Stephanie.

"There are my three favorite girls," a short woman maybe 5 feet tall, if that, wearing glasses on a chain around her neck was hugging them.

"Hi, Gracie."

"I see you have company with you."

"This is my boss, Carlos Manoso, and his daughter, Julie. She's spending the weekend with us."

"Hi,' shaking Ranger's hand.

"Look at this," taking a plate off the counter, "I made chocolate chip cookies, Allie."

Another person the adorable little girl had twisted around her little finger. Ranger could understand it. Allie was a miniature version of Stephanie and the apple of her Grandfather's eye.

She looked up at Stephanie who nodded before she took one. Gracie offered cookies to everyone.

"What kind of boss is he, Honey?"

Stephanie saw Gracie taking in the handsome Cuban man with her. Stephanie glanced at him with a mischievous gleam in her blue eyes. He saw her lips move mouthing 'tyrant'. "He's a good boss," she said giggling., nodding her head.

"I see."

"He'll be an even better boss if I can have the day before the 4th off so I can have a long weekend."

Ranger gave her a smirk.

"Are you coming for our 4th celebration?" Gracie was watching the eye interaction between the two of them. "And bringing those three hunks with you, I hope."

"They want to come. I'm not sure Murdock's fair is ready for them."

Ranger didn't know anything about Tank, Bobby, and Lester spending the holiday at Stephanie's cabin. He was feeling a little jealous. If he wanted, Ranger could make them work.

"I got in some new quilts and a few new furniture pieces scattered about."

"Thanks."

Starting to walk through the displays, Stephanie saw Ranger tensed up at the mention of Tank, Bobby, and Lester, or The Merry Men as she called them, spending the 4th with her.

"The guys are coming up next week?" Julie asked.

"Yes, Murdock has this all day 4th of July party. They have pie eating contests, horse racing through town, and sack races. It's almost like a mini-county fair and picnic ending with fireworks. Tank thought your father had plans for the day so I didn't ask if you wanted to come with us. But, if he doesn't you both could come."

Tank and Ranger had talked about the upcoming holiday while on surveillance last night and his friend knew he planned on taking Julie to see fireworks. They could go to Newark and spend it with Ranger's family, but he had hoped Stephanie would be available. When he learned the guys had been to the cabin with Stephanie, he had felt jealous and Tank knew it. He was playing with him, again. He didn't learn.

Julie was pleading, "Can we come, Dad?"

"I suppose.. I'll just need to make sure there is coverage for the office," responding to his daughter. Ranger knew nothing would keep him away including a disaster. "Will you have enough space, Babe?"

'The Merry Men want to sleep in my motor home, so I was going to drive it up and tow my car, or drive my car and let one of them drive it. So, we can have the cabin to ourselves."

He'd keep the door locked so the three stooges stayed out.

Julie and Katie were staring at a display. There was a small rounded rack on a stand that spun around. A sign read, 'Can you identify this?'

"Steph, do you know what it is?' Katie asked.

"Yes, it's a toaster."

Julie wrinkled her nose , "A toaster?" 

All of them were looking at her like she was crazy.

"Here's your history lesson for today," Stephanie picked it up and put it on the floor.

"Think you are back in Colonial America. Take pieces of bread and put in between the rounded racks. Place it at the edge of the cooking fire. Once one side is brown, then use your toe to stir," she turned the rack top with her toe. "Toaster."

"That's neat. That where the word 'toaster' can from?"

"Yes."

Ranger was grinning at Stephanie, "I'm impressed."

Katie always loved it when Stephanie told her unusual tidbits, "What else?" 

"OK. Lesson two, " holding up two fingers. "There were no metal springs in beds in Colonial Times. They used ropes to hold up the mattresses up in a zig zag fashion. The ropes would stretch from the weight because there would be 3, 4, or 5 people sleeping in a bed at one time. So someone, usually the woman of the house would take something like this," holding up a big wooden 'Y', "to twist the ropes to tighten them, so you would sleep tight." 

"Living with Steph," Katie said proudly, "you learn whether you want to or not. And, sometimes in the middle of stores."

She was hugging her, "You never know when or where you will learn something new."

"Where did you learn about this?" Julie's curiosity was peaked as this was all so new to her. 

Ranger watched her as Stephanie was explaining, she was very interested and listened to every word. Stephanie shared herself and enjoyed sharing, while her mother was only into herself and her drugs. 

"One of my friend Matt's first restoration jobs was a log house built around 1774, so I helped do research and it started my interest in decorating particularly in a certain time frame."

They wandered leisurely around the store's three floors for about two hours, sometimes Ranger holding Stephanie's hand casually. He enjoyed watching how she took in everything, her eyes widening when she saw something she liked. There were many facets to this woman. She was creative, an excellent office manager, but she enjoyed being a mother the most. She had given up a six-figure salary to spend more time with them. Katie and Allie always had her full attention. She was unconventional at times proving that by living in a firehouse or a motor home. Extremely independent.

Ranger chuckled when they finally made it back to the front counter, Stephanie had three old faded sap buckets, a bundle of old children's books and wooden blocks for Allie, an old rail road lantern, Katie picked out a porcelain doll, and, of course, an old blue and white quilt. Julie found a bunny rabbit that was made from a old quilt. He had slipped Gracie his credit card to ring up everything. Stephanie was waiting for her friend to take her card when Ranger signed a credit card slip and Gracie handed her a couple of brown stamped bags with her quilt and the smaller purchases. He picked up the lantern and sap buckets

"Did you pay for everything?"

"Yeah," turning towards the door Julie was holding open.

"You can't do that. Those are my things."

"Yes, I can."

Stephanie glared at Ranger putting her bags in the back of her Volvo. He looked up the street seeing a sign for Chinese food.

"Are they any good? pointing up the street at the sign.

Katie volunteered. "We eat there almost every time we're here. The guys liked it."

"Then, I'll buy dinner."

He got three 'yeah's' and a 'fine' from Stephanie.

Driving back to the cabin, he could see Stephanie's set jaw out of the corner of his eye. Arms crossed.

"Hey, Steph," Katie said from the back seat, "could Julie and I go to the game room?"

"Sure, Sweetie."

"Where's that?" Ranger questioned.

"Under the general store," she said simply.

He pulled into a spot out front. Before they got out, he handed them some money from his pocket. "Have fun."

"If it starts to rain, call me on my cell, Katie, and I'll come get you."

"OK, Steph," Katie hugged her. "Thanks, Carlos."

"Thanks, Dad."

Allie was asleep in the backseat in her booster seat. Stephanie unhooked her when they pulled next to the cabin.

"Come on, Princess."

He was holding up her keys not knowing which opened the cabin door.

"The blue one," Stephanie said dryly.

Sparky ran out when he unlocked the door and Stephanie went in with Allie heading towards her bedroom. Ranger brought in the purchases setting everything on the church pew in the entry. He was waiting for the volcano to erupt he could see boiling under Stephanie's surface. Sparky came back and ran to the bedroom.

She was standing between the kitchen and living room, feet planted on the hard wood floor, and hand on her hips. "Those are my things. You had no right doing that. Give me the bill so I can repay you!"

"No."

An image of Stephanie standing in the airport from over eight years ago flashed in his mind. Fire in her blue eyes. Independence radiating from her. 

"You think it's funny."

"No."

He thought she looked beautiful. The eyes he remembered then and now were shooting daggers at him. All he could do was stare at her, a smile on his lips, and give one-word answers.

New Jersey attitude spewing from every pore, "What's your problem, then?"

"No problem," Ranger was quietly. "I was thinking about the first time I saw you?"

"What? Where? In Pino's?"

"Eight years ago in the Miami airport."

"In your dreams, Buster!"

Ranger started relating the story to her, repeating her words almost exactly.

"I remember that day, now. Tootie Maxwell was being a royal bitch. The success of the first shows I organized had gone to her head. We had finished up a runway show in Miami and was heading back to New York. Some guy was watching us and I yelled at him saying."

Ranger finished, "What? You've never heard New Jersey attitude before!" 

"It was you!" Stephanie hand flew to her mouth, realization setting in. That was the first time she had ever experienced the tingle in her spine. The one she felt in his presence.

He nodded at her. While Stephanie was lost in her thoughts, Ranger slowly walked over to her. Inches separating them. Stephanie looked up at him in total astonishment, "You remember that after eight years?"

"No, I remember the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever see in all the world," bending his head to kiss her soft, full lips.

Her hands were on his chest, fingers bunching his t-shirt, "We shouldn't . You're my boss."

Ranger tipped her chin back up so he could see her blue eyes, "I'm not you're boss right now. Just a man."

Kissing her again, Ranger felt Stephanie sink into him giving into the kiss. His arms slipping around her as they had wanted to do so many times before. Hers found their way around his neck. Her long fingers playing with his ponytail. Her lips so soft beneath his. How could a kiss be so Earth shattering. Finally breaking apart, breathing hard, and hearts beating together, they were looking into the eyes of the other.

"This isn't just about you and me, Carlos. There are three girls involved, also. I don't want any of them hurt."

"I don't want that either, Babe. We take it slow."


	19. Chapter 19

**The Easter Bunny left Part 2 for all of you. I found it rolled up in a black egg. Happy Easter!**

**Eyes to Remember**

**Chapter 18**

"**Batman to the Rescue, Part 2"**

He had shied away from relationships. His life too unpredictable at times, but there was something about Stephanie. He was drawn to her. His government contract came up for renewal and he didn't sign on the dotted line. The papers were in his desk not to be returned. She had helped break the ice between Julie and himself. They were actually acting more like a father and daughter. His attorney was working on the temporary custody becoming permanent. For over eight years he had this image, this fantasy of the woman with the beautiful blue eyes. The real Stephanie was so much more than he could have ever dreamed. He would do whatever it took to have this amazing woman in his life.

A slow smiled formed on her very kissable lips and a slight nod that Ranger saw as she stood in his arms.

Stephanie was standing there in Ranger's arms, aware of the tingle on her lips. It was like a blindfold was slowly being removed, her bonds cut loose. She felt alive. Stephanie was aware of every inch of this man, the silken feel of his black hair, the musky scent of him, the hardness of his toned body, even the feel of his chest rising against hers as he breathed. She had loved Robert. She had his child, but nothing could compare to this feeling. The hold on her heart that she kept locked so tightly was open. She could breathe again. Grandma Mazur's words echoing in her head 'Maybe your heart is ready'.

"What are you thinking?" Ranger asked watching her eyes sparkle. Tears in the corners.

Stephanie's eyes took in his handsome features lifting her eyes to his, a finger tracing his lips. "Alive."

He noticed a mischievous gleam creep into her eyes.

"Where's the bill?"

"No. You can be a little stubborn you know."

"I take care of myself. I'll get a copy from Gracie then."

"Can't you accept a gift? You've done so much for Julie and you invited us to come back. End of story."

"You never answered my question."

"Which one?" raising an eyebrow.

"Are you staying tonight? Or are you going to come charging back tomorrow in your Bad Ass black truck after another storm tonight to save us?"

"It would be easier to stay, then I'm already here to save the day," smirking at her.

"Smart ass. Would you like something to drink?"

"A glass of spring water. That was refreshing."

She set his glass on the breakfast bar walking to the linen closet. She took out a set of clean sheets off a shelf revealing a square box with a bow on it. 

"What's this?"

Taking the box on the shelf. She read the tag 'To Stephanie. Enjoy these. Love, Grandma.' She walked in and sat of the sofa next to Ranger.

"What's that?" he asked.

"I don't know. It's from my Grandma."

The box was covered with a very pretty Victorian wrapping paper of roses. She lifted off the lid and pushed aside pink tissue paper. Looking in the box, "What the HELL!"

She turned it over and dumped the contents on the coffee table. The top of the trunk was covered with condom packets, a vibrator, lubricant, and black lace. She gingerly picked up the black lace. It was a stretchy black lace teddy with a thong back. It wasn't going to cover much. A look of horror on her face.

Ranger was chuckling reading a couple of packets, "Glow in the dark. Red, white, and blue. Tingling."

She was crimson. "This isn't funny!"

Dialing the portable phone, "Hi, Mom. Is Grandma there?"

"Sure, Stephanie. How is the cabin?"

"It's good."

"Hi, Baby Granddaughter."

"Did you leave me a present?"

"Yeah, ain't they something. You work with all those big men, I thought you could use some. Get in some practice."

"Practice! You want me to have practice sex!"

Ranger was rolling with laughter on the sofa beside her. Stephanie picked up a handful of condoms and threw them at him.

"I left you a couple of my tapes on the top shelf in case you forgot anything. I think you should have a refresherbecause that Cuban boss of yours, Oh My! I do him in a heartbeat. I'd ride him all night."

"MOTHER!" Stephanie heard her mother's voice. She was probably grabbing wine or something from the cupboard.

She went to the closet and felt around on the top shelf producing two DVD's. 'The Army in Amber' and 'Lick Me, Poke Me, All Night Long.'

Ranger was leaning back on the sofa still laughing. Stephanie dropped them in his lap.

"Grandma, when I see my boss, I will let him know you want to take a ride on him. And, I'm sure I haven't forgotten how to have sex."

Ranger sobered completely, giving Stephanie two raised eyebrows.

"There hasn't been anyone since Robert has there? Well, a good healthy man is all you need. If not, you got a vibrator."

"Thanks, Grandma. I'll talk to my boss for you and see you when I get back."

"Bye, Stephanie."

"I can't believe this!. I'm going back to Denver. My family knew nothing about my life there. She wants me to have practice sex and watch porn!" Stephanie was pacing behind the sofa, arms in the air. "And, my Grandma wants to do my boss!"

"I like your Grandma's spunk, but it only goes so far. If the lights go out tonight, though, we got glow in the dark condoms.

"Oh Shit! The girls are back."

She opened up the trunk and shoved all her Grandma's gifts out of sight.

"Say one word and I'll hire my Grandma as my assistant. You can bet your Cuban ass will be chafed because no office will be big enough for you to hide in from those boney little fingers," Stephanie poked him in the chest and gave him squinty eyes.

He gulped. Her Grandma groping him sent a shudder through him. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Hey, Steph," Julie and Katie called out seeing the eye interaction between Stephanie and Ranger.

"Hey, Dad."

Stephanie turned to the girls trying to act normal after that little scene, "Did you two have fun?"

"Yeah. We pooled our tickets and won Allie a snake," Katie giggled. Her and Julie had stretched out between them a giant pink, orange, and yellow snake. "Are we still having Chinese?"

"Just what Allie needs," she shook her head looking at the brightly colored snake.

Stephanie's little girl asked, "Whatta I need, Mommy?"

Julie wiggled the head at her, "A snake." 

"Aagghhh!" she shrieked. Laughing as they chased her around the cabin with the snake. Sparky started barking, chasing them. It was a mad house in progress.

Ranger looked helpless at first, but started to chuckle at the scene. If he wanted Stephanie in his life, this craziness went with her, and he did. Allie went running by again, he reached down an arm and picked her up, holding her up in the air. Julie and Katie stopped in front of them with Allie looking down at them. She hissed like a snake reaching out wiggling fingers, they shrieked, and ran the other way. Ranger put out her down and she chased them.

"All a normal day in my life," Stephanie said over her shoulder as she went into the bathroom.

She was letting the warm spray of the shower flow over her. The water at the cabin was soft so her bath gel made lots of bubbles. Hearing the bathroom door open, then close, she tried to identify who came into the bathroom. The shower curtain moved and climbing into the claw foor tub was Allie.

"I get clean, Mommy," rubbing some bath gel on her that Stephanie had put in her little hand. Most nights Allie got a bath in the tub before bed, but every once in a while she would shower or bathe with Stephanie. She always enjoyed that time together.

Stephanie looked down through the spray, "All clean, before I turn off the water?"

"Uh huh."

She was giggling. Allie put bubbles all over her little body appearing like a petite abominable snowman. "Silly Allie," splashing the bubbles off.

They both came out of the bathroom wrapped in the soft, plush towels. Seeing Ranger looking at them, Allie clutched the towel tighter, "Boys can't see us naked, Mommy!" running for the bedroom.

"I'm coming. The shower is free if you want to use it before dinner. But a warning, Carlos, you 'll get a ton of bubbles with this water. There's extra towels and a toothbrush if you need it."

He had brought his duffel in from the truck while Stephanie was taking a shower. His dark eyes were taking in her form standing with a blue towel wrapped around her. "Thanks, I think I will."

"Katie, Julie!"

"Yeah, Steph," they answered over the balcony railing. "Are you getting showers before dinner? If the electricity goes out during the storm, remember the hot water won't work."

"We'll wait, but we'll change for dinner."

"OK."

He had walked over to Stephanie while she was talking up at the girls. He picked up a hint of vanilla bath gel. He ran a finger along her shoulder wiping away a drop of water feeling her shiver at his touch. She turned her blue eyes to Ranger watching him. 

"So beautiful," kissing her lips.

Katie and Julie were waiting with Ranger for Stephanie and Allie to finish so they could leave for dinner. Allie came bouncing down the hallway in a pink skort, white sandals, and a pink striped shirt. She had a curly pony tail on top of her head like Pebbles.

"Don't you look adorable," Ranger said looking at her.

"My Mommy helped."

Stephanie came out wearing a short denim skirt, flat leather sandals with a leather strap going around her big toe. She had on a white top resting above her waist with bright multi-colored polka dots and big gold hoop earrings.

Some clothes make a person, but Stephanie enhanced whatever she wore. And, to Ranger, she made that plain blue towel stand out and his cargos fit a little tighter. His cold shower helped.

"Steph, I love the colors," Julie told her as she watched her father's reaction to Stephanie. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"When I'm not working, I like wearing colors. This tyrant boss of mine only believes one color exists, black, so away from work I can have all the color I want."

She laughed at the eyebrow he was giving her, "I'll negotiate on the office attire, Babe, but I'd have to approve all outfits in advance."

She gave him a 'Burg' eye roll, "I could imagine the outfits your male mind would come up with. That doesn't sound like much negotiating if your approving them ahead of time."

"Well, I'd always approve more than one so you would have a choice."

"Let me guess, these would involve leather, fishnet, and short."

"Giving me ideas. I like your wardrobe."

"Go," pointing to the door, "dinner is waiting."

Ranger picked up her keys that were on the breakfast bar locking the cabin door behind him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Eyes to Remember**

**Chapter 19**

"**Dinner and a Thunderstorm"**

Ranger drove back the way he had come from Murdock earlier passing the antique store and parking in front of the Chinese restaurant. A medium-size Oriental man greeted them slightly shorter than Stephanie.

"Good Evening, Mr. Kim."

"My favorites, Stephanie and her family," grabbing menus. He was looking out the door. "Those big ones coming. They eat me out of restaurant!"

Ranger chuckled at the combined appetites of Tank, Bobby, and Lester.

"No next weekend, if the boss lets them out," nodding in Ranger's direction.

"They eat. I thought never stop," showing them to a secluded table behind a tree with miniature white lights in it

Allie asked reading a menu upside down, "Mommy, can I have soup?".

'Yes, and some rice."

Nodding so the ponytail on the top of her head bounced. "And some of your sandwich?"

"If you want."

Ranger gave both of them an eyebrow, "Sandwich?" he asked. What kind of sandwiches did a Chinese restaurant serve.

"Mu Shu Shrimp. I love it here!"

"What else is good, Babe?" He was tracing her fingers with one of his on the table top.

"Everything we've had here is good."

Pointing to an aquarium of large goldfish, "Can I go see Roger, Dodger, and Phil, Mommy?"

Ranger shook his head at the names.

"Go ahead, Allie," Stephanie pulled out her chair and helped her down. "We're in a restaurant."

Allie put a finger to her lips. Julie and Katie were going to share an order of Sweet and Sour Chicken with white rice. And joined her looking at the fish.

Mr. Kim and his wife were fussing over the girls before she brought a pot of tea to the table.

Ranger was holding her hand, "Why did you decide on here? You seem to fit right in."

"Tootie Maxwell was a very demanding boss. After the initial show I put together was such a success, slowly she kept wanting more attention, more acclaim, just more. I was wearing out both creatively and physically. So one day, I put Hobo in my Corolla. He's traveled almost everywhere with me, even Paris and Milan if I was going to be there more than a few days. I ended up here. I just drove not really paying attention where I was or how I got here. When I stopped in the General Store, I was getting tired and asked Wally if there were any places around for Hobo and me to sleep. He rented me my cabin for the night. I bought a sleeping bag, a pillow, some groceries, tooth paste, and a tooth brush in the general store. We slept on the sofa. It was so quiet and peaceful. We stayed a couple of days and I recharged my battery. Hobo and I kept coming back. Tootie couldn't find me. Eventually, Wally sold it to me. My father and Matt helped me to fix it up."

Ranger nodded listening to her. Noticing the far away look her eyes got.

"After Robert died, this is where Katie and I came for about two months getting out of Denver and the memories so I could figure what to do. When Robert was out of the country, I was Katie's guardian. We left to back to Denver when I started to show because Wally went into a panic. He couldn't handle getting me to a hospital if I went into labor since the closest hospital is almost 45 minutes away."

"I'm sorry you went through all that," kissing the palm of her hand.

Mr. Kim brought over a tray with their food and pops for the girls. It was a Chinese feast. With egg rolls, Ranger's Chicken with Vegetables, Sweet and Sour chicken, Mu Shu Shrimp, and Allie's Won Ton soup. 

Stephanie handed Allie a pancake stuffed with the shrimp and vegetable mixture.

"Mmmmm, I like these."

Ranger had watched her spread the Hoi sin sauce on the thin pancake then adding a shrimp and cabbage mix carefully folding it.

'Do you want a taste?" holding it up to Ranger.

He leaned in for a bite, "That is good."

A manicured nail wiped the dark sauce smearing in the corner of his mouth. She just did it as if it was the most natural thing in the world. The simple touch so intimate between them.

Katie and Julie watched . Ranger fed her a piece of broccoli and had a second bite of her Mu Shu 'sandwich'. 

He paid for dinner and grabbed the bag of leftovers. They could heat it up for lunch before leaving tomorrow. Stephanie indicated the grocery store so she could get more milk and eggs for breakfast.

"Mommy, can I have icy cream?"

"Ok, Allie, but you stay in the car with Carlos, Katie, and Julie so you don't get wet." It was drizzling when they came out of the restaurant.

A few moments later, Stephanie was back with two grocery bags, putting then in the back on the floor. By the time they were pulling in her gravel driveway, it was raining torrents. Thunder and lightening in the distance..

"Pull along the porch so we don't get drenched."

Stephanie ran with Allie. While Julie, Katie, and Ranger grabbed bags and ran for the porch. Even with that short distance, the three were pretty wet. Sparky ran out when Ranger opened the door.

"I'll get some towels," carrying the bags to the kitchen.

"That's cold," both older girls shivering.

"Get dried off, then go get warm showers. I'll do a load of laundry later taking care of these wet things." 

Stephanie reached up with the soft towel gently wiping the water running down Ranger's cheek from his wet hair. "What about you?" she asked. Next, patting some of water out of his black silky hair, resting the towel around his neck.

Katie and Julie watched from the steps as Ranger pulled Stephanie closer to him until his lips met hers.

Ranger chuckled as Allie came out of Stephanie's bedroom, she was wearing a powder blue t-shirt with pajama pants with bunnies on it. What was on her t-shirt was making him laugh. It was her bunny monster she had painted with the big buck tooth in it's forehead.

Stopping, she bent her curly head over to look at her artwork upside down. "I like him," she told him with pale blue eye twinkling. "Mommy did that."

"How did you do that?" asking Stephanie.

"I scanned her painting of the bunny monster, then printed it on iron-on transfer paper. I just ironed it on a t-shirt for her. I won't tell you that Lester had me put one of his on a t-shirt."

He had a look that could kill on his face forgetting momentarily about Allie, "I'm going to kill."

Allie looked up with her hands on her hip, "He's my friend and I liked his picture."

"to get one of my own," Ranger finished. Smirking at her impish face.

"Let's get your slipper socks on, Allie," holding a pair with bunny faces on them.

Stephanie shivered, "Do you want to build a fire? It's damp from the rain."

She had put out a couple of battery operated lamps and candles since the lights had flickered a couple of times. Ranger had a fire going in the pot belly stove. They had settled on the floor in front of it. Stephanie had opened a bottle of wine and one of sparkling grape juice for the girls. Allie had gotten 'Trouble' down from the blue hutch and a quilt.

Stephanie and Allie were teamed together so she could help her little girl count. Everyone except Ranger had all four pawns out of the home base. He was having difficulty popping a '6'. Allie named her four blue pieces Ed, Fred, Ted and Moe. That got an eyebrow from Ranger and how she could tell them apart since all four looked alike.

He had just popped a '6' removing his third peg from home base and gotten a '2' moving it the spaces. Allie popped a '6' moving Fred, then she popped a '4' moving him again, landing on Ranger's new man out sending him back home.

"Sorry," Allie said laughing.

Ranger poked her, "You did that on purpose!"

She then traded the pawn that sent Ranger's home for a blue one at her finishing line.

"What are you doing?" Ranger inquired.

Saying very matter of factly, "Fred's tired, so he's taking a nap and Moe is coming out to play."

"Really?"

"It's the imagination of a child, Dad," Julie giggled.

Allie rolled a '5', sending Moe to the finish line, "I win!"

Ranger still had two pegs at home. "Beat by a little girl wearing a bunny monster."

Julie put the game back in the blue hutch. "How old is this antique, Steph?"

Katie started to laugh, "It's not. We beat it up then painted it to look old."

"Huh?' scrunching her nose then looking at her father.

"I bought that at a yard sale," Stephanie explained. "It was beat-up. I repaired one of the drawers and reattached a door. I paid 15 for it. Once I fixed those, we beat it up to put small nicks in it with a hammer."

"And an old bicycle chain," Katie added.

"Particularly around the edges where it would get wear and tear. Next we painted it blue. I then rubbed some stain into the paint to tone it down giving it a fake patina."

"What's patina, Babe?"

"It's the natual wear over time of something. Like the green coating copper will get from exposure and chemicals or the front wear of a chair. So to give it that look, we used sand paper and rubbing on the edges so the paint looks worn. An almost antique."

Allie let out a yawn. 

"Bedtime, Princess," Stephanie picked her up. "Let's go brush your teeth."

"We're going to watch a movie before bed," Katie told them as she and Julie were heading upstairs.

"Don't stay up too late," Ranger said watching them go upstairs.

He was actually going to be alone with Stephanie. The storm wasn't as fierce now. He could still hear rain hitting the windows, but the blowing wind had died down. Some faint thunder was in heard in the distance every once in a while.

She let Sparky out and he came back in quickly. Stephanie wiped his paws and he ran for the bedroom with Allie.

While Stephanie was putting Allie to bed, he had refilled the two wine glasses, turned down the lights in the living room leaving a light on in the kitchen, and lit the candles. Soft music was playing on a radio station.

Ranger quietly asked "Did Allie go to sleep?"

"Out like a light. I only read two pages to her. She's had a busy day," settling down next to Ranger on the floor.

A log crackled in the stove getting her attention as she sipped her wine. He studied her as she watched the flames through the glass on the door. She was wearing faded coral colored pajamas with 'Victoria's Secret' written on them. She was so beautiful. He felt that tingle.

Watching the flame, Stephanie was trying to calm herself. She was so aware of Ranger beside her. The sweat pants molded to his long legs, not tightly, but just enough for definition. His t-shirt was loose, but she could make out the ripples in his stomach. His black hair loose, not tied in his usual ponytail. The man was beyond handsome. The tingle was there.

She felt him move beside her, turning her blue eyes to him. He had propped up a couple of pillows, laying down watching her. He reached up gently touching her cheek with a finger, then caressing her chin between his thumb and index finger, slowly pulling her down into his force field. Stopping when their lips met.

When they finally pulled apart, Stephanie settled beside Ranger, her head tucked under his chin. Not speaking, just enjoying the feel of each other. He felt her shiver.

"Cold?"

"A little," snuggling closer. Ranger reached over and pulled the quilt Allie had dragged out over Stephanie. He kissed her forehead. Warm and contented in Ranger's arms, more than she had been in a long time, Stephanie eventually drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Eyes to Remember**_

_**Chap 20**_

"_**We're Stuck Here and Can't Go Home"**_

_Stephanie was slowly waking up. She felt warm and comfortable snuggled under the blankets. Suddenly realizing she wasn't in her bed! Allie was sleeping on the left side of her bed, so she should be facing her, but she saw the closet. There was a strong arm wrapped around here stomach. There was a very muscled body behind hers. _

_She thought about last night. She and Ranger were laying in front of the pot belly stove watching the fire. The feel of his lips on hers. They were soft and gentle slowly becoming consuming. Ranger had covered her with the quilt. She was contented being there with him. She had closed her eyes savoring the warmth of his sculpted body, listening to his heartbeat, she must have fallen asleep. "Real swift, Steph, you fell asleep," she told her herself._

_She heard him chuckle behind her. She said it out loud._

_Stephanie moved, turning and looking into the handsome face that was connected to the body that had such a strong arm. Ranger's dark eyes were watching her trying to determine if she was angry or uncomfortable waking up with him. He had laid there in front of the fire holding her in his arms just enjoying it after he knew Stephanie had fallen asleep. He even had drifted off for a while. Carrying her into her bedroom, Allie was sprawled out in the middle of the bed with Sparky lying next to her sleeping on a pillow. How could such a little thing take up so much room and a small beagle. It was a queen size bed! He couldn't disturb them both, so he carried Stephanie into the other bedroom and tucked her into bed with him. _

"_Hi," telling him._

_Back at Stephanie, "Hi, yourself."_

"_I feel asleep on you, literally. I'm sorry."_

"_Why? I'm not. I enjoyed it."_

_Stephanie rolled her eyes, "You're a man, so isn't it good as long as she's breathing," giggling at the raised Cuban eyebrow._

"_I was that last time I checked," lifting the blankets, "Yep, still male. Hopefully, the woman enjoyed it too!"_

_Ranger slid down so he was eye to eye with Stephanie kissing her lips._

"_Is this taking it slow? Sleeping together the first night you rescued us?" back giggling because Ranger had an expression that maybe he did something wrong. _

_He smirked when he realized she was teasing, "I would have waited for at least the second night but we're leaving today, and Allie and your beagle were taking up the bed when I carried you in, so you ended up here. I didn't even peek."_

"_You wouldn't have seen too much."_

_Stephanie's curves were perfect to him._

_The bedroom door pushed open and Sparky jumped on the bed, wagging his tail._

"_Ok, let's go out. Want some coffee?"_

_Ranger nodded, disappointed at the loss of the feel of Stephanie next to him._

"_I'll be back. It's too early to get up," indicating the bedside clock read 6:10._

"_The brood is still sleeping, so I enjoy it," smiling going out the door behind Sparky._

_Ranger was out of bed most mornings by 5:00, so it was rare for him to sleep in, but he did this morning. It actually felt good. He got up to go into the bathroom. Coming out, he looked in the kitchen. Stephanie had a tray with coffee mugs, some fruit on a plate, and Pop Tarts. He shook his head and went back to bed._

"_I love fresh pineapple," Stephanie said. Her eyes were closed as she chewed it, her soft lips curved into a smile. "Mmmm."_

_How could eating be such an erotic experience watching and listening to Stephanie?  Good thing his sweats were somewhat baggy, Ranger was getting a mental image of Stephanie laying in front of the fire, dripping pineapple juice over her and licking……. He forced himself to stop. Stephanie brought him back to reality, holding up a piece of pineapple to his lips._

"_I have a question," Stephanie asked. "What was the training exercise you put Tommy, Bobby, and Lester through when they came back to the office dripping wet and smelling like pond?"_

"_Oh shit," Ranger thought, "he wouldn't lie to Stephanie." _

_Stephanie saw he was uncomfortable, shifting on the bed. _

"_Well, those three decided to try and pull something over on me," rubbing his hands over his face, "so it was paybacks."_

"_What did they do?"_

"_Dammit, she wanted details," he thought, secretly hoping that was the end of it. He looked at Stephanie, her blue eyes twinkling, "Well, they let me believe,"   __letting out a cleansing breath, "you're friend Matt was straight. I didn't know he was gay and what was going on between you."_

_Stephanie was stunned, "You were jealous?" _

_He nodded not saying anything at first. "There you were the woman with those beautiful blue eyes from eight years ago. Dropped into my life, Ok, business life. I found out your name from that article. My sister, Marissa, was reading it and showed it to me, then there your were in Trenton. I came back, you were working for Rangeman. So when your father told me Matt was gay and those three stooges knew it and let me believe otherwise, I handcuffed them together and put them on the platform in the middle of Trenton pond." Ranger wouldn't meet Stephanie's eyes keeping his eyes focused in the blankets._

_Stephanie was trying not to giggle, in a weird sort of way it was sweet, "Why didn't you just ask me about Matt?"_

"_I don't know. I'm not that good where relationships are concerned and I've never really been jealous like this before. We've always had this thing where those three try and get the best of me," finally looking at Stephanie._

"_It's sort of sweet in a high school kind of way, but you should have asked." Stephanie giggled again taking in this handsome man's sheepish expression, leaning over and touching his cheek with soft butterfly kisses._

"_Mommy, you're in bed with a boy!" _

"_So I am," holding out her arms for her little girl. She knew it was strange to Allie since she had never seen her on a more intimate level with a man, but trying not to make a big issue of it._

_Allie hopped up on the bed followed by Sparky. She took a piece of Pop Tart off the plate._

"_Did you sleep good, My Little Princess?" Stephanie kissed her wild curls._

"_Yeah, but Sparking was snoring. We need to get him those things on TV."_

_Ranger gave both of them a curious expression not sure what Allie was talking about since he didn't watch that much TV._

"_Those breathing strips to put on his nose?" she laughed._

_Allie nodded innocently. _

_He shook his head realizing what Allie was talking about, I guess to a little girl those would seem to work for a dog, too!_

_Getting down from her mother's arms, "I got to go potty."_

_Ranger had laid in bed for over two hours with Stephanie so he guessed it was time to get up._

"_Quiet time is over," Stephanie announced. " Once I was able to bring Allie home from the hospital, it was crazy. There were nurses checking on her constantly, Grandma. Mom, and my Dad were there helping along with Katie, I appreciated the little quiet time in the mornings to drink my coffee by myself. It's why I still get up earlier than I need to and sometimes, morning coffee with my boss."_

_Ranger picked up the tray off the bed, he reached out when he walked around the bed, grabbing Stephanie's pajama top, "This man enjoys them, too," placing a quick kiss on her lips._

_Allie made Katie and Julie begrudgingly get up for breakfast._

"_Steph, that bed is so comfy, I don't want to get up," Julie whined eating scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast both Stephanie and Ranger made for breakfast._

"_I had featherbeds on these beds and at home, so you sink into them. The guys liked them, too."_

_Wally stepped up on the porch they saw through the window, Sparky barked when Stephanie opened the door._

"_Morning, Wally," Stephanie told him. ""Would you like some coffee or breakfast?"_

"_No. I wanted to let you know you won't be going home today. The road washed out by the store, so you can't get anywhere but here."_

"_But, I have to go to work! The boss has a company to run," indicating Ranger seated at the table. _

"_The road department is waiting for a new culvert to come this afternoon from some state emergency outfit. Once it's here, then they'll work until it's fixed, but more than likely not until tomorrow."_

"_Ok, I guess there's nothing we came do but wait. Thanks, Wally," walking him to the door._

"_Do you have extra food, Stephanie? Because there will be a run at the store when I open up."_

"_I got a few things in Murdock late night. So we're good."_

_Stephanie came back to the table upset, "I'm so sorry! We're stuck here. You have a company to run, Carlos."_

_Ranger, Julie, Katie, and Allie were all grinning at her._

"_Babe," he met her by the kitchen cupping her face in his hands. Stephanie had nothing to be upset about. "I've been stuck in some really unpleasant places all over the world working for the Government. I'll take being stuck here any day. Any meetings Tank can't handle, he can reschedule. You have everything so well organized in Trenton, the office will survive without us for a day, week, months, or what ever. Please, don't worry. I'm not and I don't think the girls were ready to go home either."_

"_No way, Steph," Julie and Katie chimed._

"_We like it here, Mommy," Allie said as she continued to eat her scrambled eggs, jelly smeared on her face._

_Ranger asked, "Do you have enough food for another day?" He was going to thank Mother Nature for her thunderstorm and collapsing the road._

"_Yes, we have left over Chinese and I had planned on Spaghetti for dinner last night so we still have that. I have bagels, cereal, and some eggs for breakfast tomorrow, so I think we're good."_

"_I'll call Tank and let him know," Ranger picked up his cell phone hoping to get a signal since Julie had trouble the day before._

"_Yo," came Tank's booming voice over the cell phone._

"_Yo. There's been a problem. We won't be home today so cancel any meetings for tomorrow you can't handle and reschedule."_

"_What's wrong? Is everyone OK?"_

"_Nothing like that. The road washed out so we can't leave the lake."_

"_Heck, I can put together a rescue mission and have you extracted in no time.  __I'll get a helicopter and you'll be back at Rangeman before noon," Tank was smiling to himself._

"_Would you like to be unemployed? We'll survive until tomorrow."_

"_Or, I'll get a boat and sail over from the other side of the lake. Rescue on the water."_

"_No. See you tomorrow."_

"_How about…." _

_And Ranger clicked the phone off._

"_Ok, Daddy. Just check on Hobo and I'll call you when we get home. Bye."_

"_Bye, Gampy."_

"_So, what shall we do today since we can't go anywhere?" Stephanie asked her happy bunch._

_Julie came up with an idea, "Can we take Dad to see the waterfall?" Her shouldered slumped, "We can't get out of here."_

''_Actually, Julie, we can. It would be a longer hike. I took us in the shorter way."_

"_We go the upper road," Katie explained. "and we can lay out on the flat rock or play in the pools."_

"_The water may be cooler after the rain. I'll pack some fruit, crackers, and drinks. Get your swimsuits on and water shoes. It that all right, Carlos?"_

"_Sounds good, Babe." Watching Stephanie in a bath suit for an afternoon what more could he ask for._

"_Do you have trunks with you? Extra shoes?"_

"_Trunks, no shoes. I'll go barefoot."_

"_Carlos, you'll be down before you know it. The rocks are slippy from the eons of water rushing over them. Let me check," Stephanie said disappearing into the smaller bedroom. _

_She came back with a pair of black and blue water shoes, "These are Daddy's. Try these."_

_Ranger parked Stephanie's Volvo in a small parking area in the small Murdock State Forest off the upper lake road. Allie was picking buttercups while they got the cooler and beach bag with towels and water shoes. Sparky had his nose to the ground._

"_It's the Falls Trail,' pointing to a sign which indicated ½ mile to the waterfall._

"_Not too far ahead Allie. Sparky stay close," Stephanie called watching Allie's ponytails bounce. _

"_Mommy, is it far? My feet are tired."_

"_Almost, Allie. I can hear the water, but I'll carry you," scooping up her little daughter._

"_This is better," kissing her mother's nose._

_The path came to a 'T'. Stephanie indicated to the right so they could follow a smaller path to the bottom of the falls._

"_This is so beautiful," Julie stood looking at the waterfall with water rushing over and spilling over the worn large rocks below. _

_They hadn't seen any other people as they walked. Stephanie noticed Sparky was sniffing in the air and pulled his leash out of the duffel bag. Stephanie put her finger to her lips. All five stood quietly. Seconds later a female deer came out on the other side with two small fawns beside her to get a drink in a shallow pool. She watched across the stream as they watched her._

"_Stay still, Allie, so you don't scare them," Stephanie whispered._

_They drank a little more and walked quietly back the way the mother deer and her babies came._

"_Did you see them? They were baby deers."_

"_I know, Princess."_

_Stephanie directed them further down the stream where there were huge rocks. The stream split around a group of large flat boulders in the middle. _

"_We're going out there," Katie was putting on her water shoes. Julie put hers on with her friend._

"_Agh! This is cold," both laughed as they started across the pool coming below their knees in the middle._

_Stephanie carried her daughter across, Sparky was carefully doggie paddling beside them. She turned around to see Ranger stepping into the cold mountain water._

"_Whoa, this is cold."_

_Stephanie laughed because it looked like his eyes were going to bug out," You can stay over there."_

"_I'm coming."_

_Allie shrieked, Stephanie dipped her little toes in the cold water before she set her on the flat rock and helped Sparky up. Ranger climbed up. Julie, Katie, and Allie already had their shorts and tops off heading for the shallow pool on the other side of the rock only a few inches deep and much warmer water.  __Ranger slipped off his tank. Stephanie caught her breath as the sight of his sculpted stomach. _

"_Like what you see, Babe?"_

_He saw she was blushing._

_She untied the grey sweat shorts and pulled off her t-shirt. Stephanie was wearing a blue and white striped halter bikini top with blue low rise boy short bottoms with a blue and white striped band around the top. God, she was gorgeous. Her wild curls framing her face._

"_Come here, Allie. Let me put more sunscreen on you." _

_The girls were splashing in the water. Stephanie had to chase Allie to get the sunscreen on her. Coming out of the water and back on the flat rock, Stephanie sat down next to Ranger on a beach towel enjoying the warmth of the rock._

"_This is nice, Babe," kissing her warm lips from the sun._

_Allie came and sat beside Stephanie. Sparky was laying enjoying the sun.  __Ranger noticed part of a scar showing above the top of her bikini bottoms, touching it gently with a finger._

"_That's where I was," Allie told him._

_Stephanie picked her daughter up and held her above her so she looked like she was flying, "Yes, you were."_

_The girls came out of the water and sat down on the warm rock eating the fruit, dip, and crackers Stephanie set out for them to snack on with ice tea to drink. The girls played in the water some more, but Stephanie saw Allie rubbing her eyes after playing in the water for a few hours._

"_Allie's getting tired so we should be going," Stephanie told Ranger as she slipped her shorts on and tied them leaving her bikini top uncovered._

"_I'll carry her if you, Julie, and Katie get the other things, Babe."_

_They packed the towels and food so they could cross back over._

_Ranger had stooped down to be eye level with Allie, "Will you let me carry you so Mommy 's arms don't get tired?"_

_She nodded sleepy eyes at him._

_Stephanie smiled as they walked out to the car, Allie laid her head on Ranger's shoulder._

_After lunch while Allie napped, Julie and Katie were going to walk down by the lake, then go to the game room leaving Stephanie and Ranger alone. They were pleased everything worked better than expected, even Mother Nature helped._

_Stephanie handed them money before leaving for the video games and marshmallows, "If there are any marshmallows at the Wally's, bring a bag back so we can roast them. We'll have a campfire outside tonight. Oh, and check on the progress of the road, too."_

_Ranger helped Stephanie load the washed beach towels and clothes into the dryer, then put her over his shoulder._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Relaxing," Ranger said simply plopping down on the sofa with Stephanie, "with you."_


	22. Chapter 22

EYES TO REMEMBER

Chapter 21

"Marshmallows, Anyone?"

Stephanie was laying beside Ranger on the Sofa in the cabin, his hand was rubbing circles on her back.

"Still relaxing?" Stephanie asked.

"Oh yeah. I've relaxed more these last two days than I have since I don't know when. Even slept in."

"Wow, you really let go!" Stephanie was giggling "Slept in. Ate normal people food. Rescued us. Just hung out with us mortals. I hope the gods go easy upon you when you go return to the immortal world."

"They have to, I'm in charge," smirking with a raised eyebrow.

"I shudder," Stephanie pretend shivered, "in your immortal presence."

"I'll have to grace you with some immortalness."

"And, how will you do that?" Stephanie's blue eyes twinkling.

"With my immortal lips," kissing her as they sunk down in the sofa.

Ranger was having a difficult time keeping his emotions in control, because once he started kissing her, he wanted all of her.

Stephanie breathed against his cheek, "Wow, some immortal lips."

Stephanie was glad and disappointed at once hearing the voices of Katie and Julie coming up to the cabin. Carlos' lips felt so good against hers. His hands warmed her skin where ever they touched, she hoped they kept going over every inch of her skin, but she didn't know if ready for something more. There hadn't been anyone since Robert.

Stephanie sat up with Ranger on the sofa, adjusting her bathing suit top which had ridden up some. He enjoyed the view.

"We got marshmallows," Katie announced coming in the door.

Stephanie got up and took them into the kitchen. She handed Katie a key, "Do you want to get the chairs out of the shed and put them by the fire pit? Allie's still sleeping so I don't want her to wake up and me not be in here."

"I'll help them," Ranger slipped on his sneakers. He could see Stephanie was battling within herself, so he'd give her time by herself.

Stephanie checked out the door, the plastic stack chairs were set around the fire ring. Carlos, Julie, and Katie had gathered twigs that had fallen around the yard for kindling. Logs from the stack by the shed were in the middle of the pit. Stephanie could see heads through the trees walking down to the lake.

While she was getting dinner ready, Stephanie was worried what would happen when they returned to Trenton. What would happen between her and Carlos? Were they going to end up sleeping together again tonight? Was it going to be more than sleeping? What did she want? Questions swirling around in her head were driving her crazy. Stephanie knew she enjoyed being around Ranger at the office and Carlos away from it. Two very different personas in one man. Something occurred to her, if she didn't every feel the tingle again because he wasn't near she would miss it and him. Maybe just listen to her heart and all the answers would fall into place.

"Whatcha doing, Mommy?" Allied asked from her perch at the breakfast bar.

"Getting dinner."

"I help."

"You can put these on the table," indicating salad dressing bottles and the grated Romano cheese.

Stephanie carried over the salad. The door opened and Ranger walked in, slipping off his sneakers, walking across the cool smooth wooden floor.

"Enjoy the lake?" Stephanie asked watching a slow smile form on his lips.

Nodding, "It's beautiful. Blue and clear," cupping her face looking into two pools of the lake. "You Ok?"

"I," she started, "figure it will work itself out."

"Ok," kissing her lips.

"Hey, that's my Mommy," Allie was looking straight at Ranger with a furrow in her little brow.

"I wouldn't hurt her, I promise."

Allie wrinkled her nose. It had the feel of a lecture to Ranger looking down at her, but she didn't. She shook her little fist at him, "I beat you up," then attempted to do a kick that landed her on her butt.

Ranger was chuckling, "I bet you would."

"You watch Mommy too much," Stephanie picked her up and hugged her trying not to laugh.

"Tank told me about this kick you have and even in high heels."

"I lived in New York, so the instructor who taught me said I should always be prepared never knowing what type of shoes I might be wearing."

"He's right. Do I get a demonstration?"

"I could if you're nice and he is a woman," handing Ranger a bowl of sauce and meatballs. "Go tell Julie and Katie to come in for dinner, Allie."

Allie had a spaghetti smeared face smiling at the table, "I love sghetti."

Katie laughed at her, "We can tell, Runt."

Sparky was eating his food with a little spaghetti added while Stephanie, Ranger, and the girls enjoyed theirs. For dessert were the chocolate chip and sugar cookies Ella and the girls had made.

"How's the road coming?" Stephanie remembered.

"Wally told us the pipe was on it's way," Katie answered, "and should be here before dark. The road should be fixed during the night, so we'll be leaving in the morning."

Stephanie had four glum faces looking at her.

"We'll be back in a few days. If you want, leave all your clean clothes here. We'll just take home the dirty clothes so we have less to bring back," Stephanie told them.

"It was just fun, Steph," Julie said disappointment in her voice. "I never did anything like this. It's like going to camp."

"Well, just wait for the July 4th celebration, Julie. It will be so much fun. Before the fireworks, they always have a dance in the main street."

Katie added, "I hope we can see the relay horse race and Thunder is racing."

"What's Thunder?" Julie asked.

"He's a horse from Butterfield Farms," Stephanie explained. "An absolutely gorgeous Appaloosa. It's a breed of horse with black spots. Just watching him run is a treat. He's powerful and sleek."

"And, very particular about who rides him. Bud, his owner, of course. If he doesn't like you, Thunder will toss you off. He let Stephanie ride him," Katie told them proudly.

"You ride, Babe?"

"Katie and I learned in Denver."

"You continually surprise me," Ranger said kissing her hand.

They loaded the dishes in the dishwasher and cleaned up the kitchen after dinner. "Katie, are my pop cans still in the shed?"

"Yeah, Steph. Want me to set them up?"

"Please."

Ranger was wandering what was going on so he waited patiently.

Stephanie slipped on her sneakers and tied Allie's. "Come on, I'll show you."

On the side porch railing, Katie set up a line of eight cans only about an inch apart if that.

"Julie, give me three numbers from 1 to 8."

"2, 5, and 7," she called out.

Before Ranger realized it, Stephanie had knocked down the second, fifth , and seventh cans with her left foot never touching the others, then with a sweeping kick knocked the remaining ones off.

He stood there stunned. Amazed at her control. "Can you do that again?" he asked.

The girls set the cans back up, Katie adjusted the width apart so there was a small separation between each.

Stephanie nodded to him, "Call your numbers."

"2, 4, 6."

Stephanie knocked off the cans Ranger had indicated, but this time with her right foot and sweeping kick.

Ranger knew his control tight but wasn't that tight! He had the girls set up the cans and tried to mimic Stephanie. He touched the cans on either side of his targeted can and knocked off more than one. He was a self-defense expert, highly trained, very competitive, and didn't have the control Stephanie did. It was bugging the HELL out of him.

"Place the cans further apart to work on the control and all the power of your thrust in your toes. Once the control is more focused, then move them closer," Stephanie instructed him.

Allie was swinging, Sparky had chased a squirrel up a tree. Julie and Katie were watching Stephanie and Ranger. It was funny how the can thing was bugging him. Julie knew he could be a control freak from what Tank had told her and what she had witnessed since she arrived.

"Let's go," Stephanie waved indicating the direction of the lake.

So, they left Ranger kicking at the cans. Stephanie had grabbed a few slices of bread for the ducks down by the dock. They were almost at the bottom of path when Ranger caught up with them.

"You left me," smirking at the four females looking at him.

"You were pretty into kicking those cans to bits, Dad. We didn't want to take you away from that."

"What kind of instructor did you have in New York? That is tough getting that much control? How high could you get your kick?"

"She was a little Taiwanese woman no bigger than Julie or Katie," Stephanie held up a hand below her shoulders. "If I went to kick you, I would get you somewhere between your shoulder and ear."

"Really? Let me see. I'll block it."

"You're sure?"

Ranger nodded, walking over to a level spot along the edge of the lake.

Stephanie stood there in a normal hands on her hips stance, "Ready?"

She actually caught Ranger off guard because she never took a stance that he would have used for a kick. He blocked most of her kick but Stephanie did clip a little of his chin causing Ranger to stumble back losing his balance and falling down into the water."

"I'm so sorry!" Stephanie went in after him, pulling him up.

"Does your instructor still teach?" Ranger asked not caring he was soaking wet.

"Yes, her studio is near Matt's loft. I saw her when we stayed there for a weekend ."

Ranger stomped out of the water, "You have to introduce me to her! I've had more self-defense training than you would believe but never have I experienced a kick like that," heading to the cabin.

"I guess he doesn't care that's he's wet," Julie was laughing watching her wet father walk away.

Walking off the porch, Stephanie had toasting forks for the marshmallows. Ranger had started the fire. The girls were waiting patiently to roast marshmallows. She set the glowing railroad lantern she got at Gracie's on the banister and had these flashing ducks on the ground leading down to the fire.

Stephanie put two on Allie's holding it near the fire until golden brown.

Allie took a gooey bite, "Yummy, Mommy,"

Grabbing another fork, Stephanie putting two more on but this time almost in a flame. Pulling them out once they caught fire and blew them out.

"Ewww," Julie called out.

"These are good like this," Stephanie put one in her mouth, "crunchy." She held the second one up to Ranger, surprising her opening his mouth for her burnt offering.

It was a quiet, warm, early Summer evening. A log crackled in the fire. Crickets were chirping. The was a 'Hoot' of an owl somewhere. In the dark looking down the lake toward Wally's store, they could see the glow of bright lights and hear the faint humming of equipment fixing the collapsed road. Ranger was lounging in a chaise. Stephanie was leaning back against him between his outstretched legs. Allie was asleep cuddled in a blanket in Stephanie's arms. Sparky was laying beside the chaise.

"I should put her to bed," Stephanie got up gingerly not to wake her precious bundle.

"I'll put out the fire," Ranger leaned over kissing her hair.

Julie and Katie were trudging up to the cabin, "Do we really have to go home?"

"Yes, I need a paycheck, have a Beach Picnic planned for this week for a bunch of security guys, and need to get ready to come back. Go get your baths."

Both girls mumbled, "Ok."

After showers, Julie and Katie went to their 'loft apartment" to watch a DVD, their way of leaving Stephanie and Ranger alone.

She came out of the bathroom in her coral lounging pajamas, hair damp from the shower. Checking on Allie, she and Sparky were sound asleep taking up most of the bed.

"How is your chin," Stephanie touching the bruise with a soft finger.

"It will heal."

She kissed it softly, "I thought you were going to block me?"

"But you didn't get into a stance like I expected."

"If I'm attacked, I won't have time to get in position to do a kick. That's not how Mae teaches. She teaches you to always be prepared acting normally with deadly control."

Ranger had the stereo on, Stephanie realized as they talked they were swaying to soft jazzy music. Stephanie was returning his kisses.

"Sleep with me tonight so I can hold you all night. Tomorrow night you won't be there," Ranger whispered.

Stephanie was looking in his deep chocolate eyes as they danced. There was softness, gentleness, trust in them. Stephanie just nodded.


	23. Chapter 23

****

Eyes to Remember

Chapter 22

"The Bet is On"

Stephanie had looked in on a gentle slumbering Allie and dreaming Sparky in her bed before walking into the other bedroom. Ranger was propped up on pillows against the headboard watching Stephanie as she slid onto the bed, suddenly shy and unsure of herself. He was breathtaking laying there with nothing but black silk boxers and a slight smile.

Ranger saw the change immediately, he didn't want Stephanie to be uncomfortable with the situation. He was trying to keep it slow between them.

"How could someone be so beautiful?" whispering as he looked into the blue eyes he absolutely wanted to lose himself in forever.

Stephanie just stared at him, "Me?" she asked.

"Yes, you're gorgeous. You share yourself so freely. I've seen that with Julie. Katie and Allie love you because you give them your full attention knowing how important they are to you. Allowing them to be themselves, to discover who they are."

"I try not to be too protective," Stephanie looked down at the bed, "but Katie's lost so much, it's hard to. Allie doesn't really know yet what she's missing."

Ranger tipped her chin up so he could see her eyes again, "You're love will get her through. She's a very confident little girl like her mother," his lips barely touching hers.

He reached over and turned out the bedside lamp, settling down in the bed pulling the blankets up around them. Stephanie snuggled into Ranger arms letting sleep takeover. He went to sleep with a contented smile on his face.

Stephanie turned the key locking the cabin door. Julie and Katie looked like they were about to cry.

"Hey you two, the sooner we get home, the sooner we can get back here. You have a field trip on Wednesday to the museum and I have the Rangeman beach picnic to throw. Thursday we head back."

"Thanks, Steph," Julie hugged her. "I had a good time and I learned a few new things, too. My Mom's idea of having fun is laying around a pool and the waiter bringing you drinks while I would make myself busy."

"I don't think Stephanie's ever been able to finish her drink when we've gone anywhere. Allie can't sit still. And, we've gone everywhere with her."

"I've left a lot of unfinished drinks along the way," Stephanie laughed.

Stephanie opened the back door of her car, Sparky hopped up next to Allie's booster seat, while she buckled her in, Katie got in the front passenger seat.

"I'll follow you out," Ranger cupped Stephanie's face and kissed her before she buckled herself behind the wheel of her Volvo.

"About halfway, I'll be stopping for gas."

Ranger nodded, "I'll need some, too."

About ninety minutes later, Stephanie hit the button to open her garage door, pulling in next to her red sports car.

They unloaded the cooler and brought the dirty clothes up to the laundry room. Hobo was waiting for them on a bar stool. After eating grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup, Stephanie, Katie, and Allie headed up to Rangeman. She had work to do for the picnic and the girls could help her.

"Let's go in the conference room so you can assemble the goodie bags," Stephanie was carrying in boxes and bags. She had Hawaiian shirts, squirt guns, leis, Aloha squeaky ducks, bubbles, and key chains.

"These two," holding up two shirts. One with a 'T' on a post-it note and one with a 'C'. "Are for Tank and Cal since they are the biggest guys. Take one of these tie-dye bags and put one of everything in it."

Ranger was leaning in the doorway, Julie started helping to fill the bags. "What are you doing here?"

"Working. There's a beach party here on Wednesday that I need to get ready for and I lost a morning, so I recruited help."

He walked in and looked at all the stuff.

"I don't do Hawaiian shirts."

"So, you're not participating?" Stephanie questioned. "Because you're memo stated 'you hoped everyone would participate, including management' to celebrate the success of the office. You signed it," pointing to a paper hanging in the conference room.

Ranger looked at the memo with his original signature, "I didn't sign that."

Stephanie had her hands on her hips, "Yes, you did! That's your signature."

Tank had told Stephanie Ranger would never wear a Hawaiian shirt. She had 50 dollars riding on it that he would, so when Ranger was signing contracts she slipped the memo in between the pages, he never noticed.

"Ok. Don't wear it," Stephanie took a black one out of the stack he could see. It looked like it had surf boards on it. She threw it into an empty box like she wasn't going to give it a second thought.

"Stephanie, you're here," Ella called out as she walked in the conference room. "The tent will be here tomorrow afternoon."

"Good. Here are your shirts for you and Luis."

"These are lovely. He will love this," holding up a shirt with palm trees. Ella knew about the bet. She saw her boss looking at the stack of Hawaiian shirts.

"I'm glad someone will," Stephanie told her.

Ranger headed out of the conference room, "I'll be in my office."

Ella started giggling. "Everyone has thrown money into the pot betting with you. It's over 500 dollars."

"If I win, then I think that will be a nice donation to the Veteran's Home."


	24. Chapter 24

Eyes to Remember

Chapter 23

"The Beach Party"

Stephanie had told Tommy she would be at the morning meeting, but start without her. She had a few last minute things to do for the picnic.

She went into the control room and handed one of the workers who was on monitor duty a CD and his goodie bag, "Put it on so they can hear it in the Conference Room. Come on, Allie."

They were just outside the room when they began to hear "Boom, Boom" of Hawaiian drums. Ranger and Tank were standing in the front of the room dumbfounded until Stephanie and Allie came into the room in grass skirts, hips swinging.

"Aloha, Gentlemen," Stephanie called. "Happy Beach Picnic."

Allie waved, "Hi, Boys."

She had all the goodie bags on Ella's cart, handing Tank and Cal theirs with the bigger shirts in them. Allie was passing out all the others.

"You have special dispensation for the picnic to wear your beach shirts. The picnic goes from 12 to 2. You are to have fun. An order from the boss," glancing at Ranger.

He had been watching Stephanie. She had a short cropped black tank with the embroidered 'Rangeman' logo. A lot of midriff showing. As Stephanie danced around, Ranger noticed and he was sure every man in the room noticed the bounce of her breasts.

"Beautiful, hula those hips over here," Lester had his shirt with pin-up girls on and his lei around his neck. He put an arm around Stephanie's waist and swayed his hips in time with her's.

"Santos, this is a meeting!" Ranger yelled.

Tank had to stifle a chuckle as Mr. Jealousy came to the meeting.

Allie walked over to Ranger, "You're a fuddy duddy, so you don't get one," after she had handed out all the bags.

It was like Christmas morning the way these ex-Army guys ripped into their tie dye bags. Even Tank had on his big flowered shirt and lei.

"See you outside, Guys," Stephanie and Allie danced out of the room.

Ranger dismissed the meeting. He was not a 'fuddy duddy' as Allie called him he told himself sitting in his office. He got up and stalked to her office. Passing the break room, he heard voices.

It was Bobby, "I'm still holding out that Stephanie's going to win your 50 bucks. Ranger will wear his Hawaiian shirt."

"Besides he signed the memo about everyone participating," Lester said.

"Stephanie slipped that in between contracts tricking him. She wanted to win the bet. The pot is sitting at 525.00 and that will be donated to the Veteran's Home no matter who wins the bet."

"That's all she bet on him was 50 dollars to wear the shirt! And tricked him!" Ranger was telling himself listening outside the kitchen. He made his presence known and walked in, the break room emptied out. Turning around, there was another addition to Allie's monster gallery. This one was brown with ears. It must be a monkey because a big yellow banana was coming out of its ear. Next to it was another Lester original. This stick figure had a mean face with a flowered shirt. Santos was really pushing it!

Next stop was Stephanie's office confronting her about the bet and the memo. He stalked to her door and he forgot why he was there. She was standing there in her office in a Tropical print bikini, putting her grass skirt over a chair, looking up at him.

"That's not approved Rangeman attire," shutting her door and walking over to her looking down with a dangerous gleam in his dark eyes.

Stephanie took a step back gulping, "It's for the Rangeman Beach Picnic."

"Where's my shirt?" stripping off his skin tight black t-shirt.

"What shirt?," Stephanie teased.

"My Hawaiian shirt."

"Right here," holding up a tie dye bag on the other rattan chair.

Ranger slipped the black shirt with multi-colored surf boards on, not even buttoning it. He grabbed Stephanie, pulling her to his hard body. "You're trouble," he told her before his lips found hers.

When they broke apart momentarily, "and drive me insane."

"Not me," Stephanie purred. "Ow! What was that for?"

While they were standing there kissing, Ranger smacked Stephanie's ass.

"For tricking me to sign that memo and betting 50 bucks with Tank if I would wear this shirt. Only 50!"

"I'm a working mother."

"I'll give you a raise," he told her finding her lips again.

Stephanie did a quick intake of a breath, Ranger's finger's were rubbing where he smacked her butt, but they found their way under the seam in the back drawing Stephanie closer.

The door flew open. Standing behind Allie were Tank, Lester, and Bobby grinning at Stephanie and Ranger in each other's arms.

"We disturbing anything?" Lester chuckled.

Allie came running in with a squirt gun in each hand, "I get you."

"Bye," kissing Stephanie quickly and running out the door with Allie following close behind squirting him.

"Here," Tank slipped a 50 dollar bill under her bikini top string.

"Thanks," Stephanie kissed his cheek.

Ranger followed Stephanie outside. She was in her grass skirt and lei again. He was wearing his Hawaiian shirt and flowered lei.

In the lot next to the Rangeman building was a large white tent, a table with a grass skirt was along the back. Luis and Frank Plum both in tropical shirts were grilling hot dogs and hamburgers. There were fruit kabobs in a large bowl of colored ice, macaroni salad, vegetables with dip, palm tree shaped sugar cookies, and drinks in palm tree shaped glasses. Beach balls and Frisbees were laying about. 'The Beach Boys' were playing on the stereo system.

"You outdid yourself, Babe," Ranger told Stephanie kissing her in front the people outside. There will be no confusion to anyone who was a couple.

"I had help."

Allie was kicking a beach ball around, "Come on, Sweetheart. Let's eat."

Stephanie sat her at a table with the Merry Men, bringing her a hot dog, fruit kabob, cookie, and drink.

Ranger got everyone's attention, "I want to thank you for your hard work getting this office up and running. Again, for June, the new accounts are up, injuries down, and this office is out-performing my other two even though it is the smallest office. Enjoy! Because you deserve it," tipping a glass at his employees.

After some of the men ate, Stephanie got them line up for a game of chicken. Ranger was her partner.

"Easy touch," she told him throwing a water balloon. Ranger caught it. The only ones left was Stephanie and Ranger and the team of Bobby and Lester. Lester lopped the balloon and it broke in the air, so Stephanie and Ranger won. Before Lester could walk to far, Ranger hit him in the back with the water balloon.

"That's for your artwork!"

Lester glanced at him, then whistled. Allie came running with a large Super Shooter water gun.

"He's my friend," Allie said aiming at Ranger. Soaking his cargos from the knees down and getting his shirt..

"My bodyguard," Lester was standing by the smiling little girl in her hula skirt and lei wrapped around her curls.

Stephanie was giggling at Ranger's wet attire.

"You're coming with me, Babe!" dragging Stephanie behind him back into Rangeman and onto the elevator. He beeped something and it was going up to 7. Ranger had backed Stephanie up against the railing kissing her. He was still kissing her lifted up in his arms, her arms wrapped around his neck, when he unlocked his apartment door and carried her through the door. Finally, putting her down in his living room.

Ranger was resting his forehead against Stephanie's, "I need your creative mind," taking Stephanie's hand and leading her to a room off the living room. "Julie's room needs decorated."

There was a bedroom with a small desk, bed, and chest of drawers with cream colored walls. Stephanie peeked her head out the door taking in the sleek male apartment. It was cold. The sun was shining outside but the drapes were pulled.

"Wait," she walked over to the large picture window behind the dining room, pulling the string to open the draperies. The room and apartment took on a glow. "That's better."

"You have nothing personal here. It's almost like you're a transient business man living out of a suitcase, no offense."

"I've been away for long periods of a time so I'm used to it," Ranger's eyes roamed around the apartment and there was nothing personal of his compared to Stephanie's loft and cabin. Those places were lived in.

"First, maybe add some color to the walls in Julie's room," walking back in to it. "Put posters or prints on the wall of things she likes. Let her pick them out and maybe a nice girly bedspread and some big floor pillows."

"I better change out of this wet stuff," Ranger lead her into his bedroom. It was large with grey walls and black furniture, Japanese in style. He disappeared into a dressing room. Stephanie quickly looked in the bathroom. Large and white. She noticed a bottle in the shower, sniffing the bath gel, it was the scent she always smelled. 'Bulgari', taking note.

When Ranger came back out, Stephanie wasn't in the bedroom. She was in the living room. He stood watching her. Stephanie had taken some throw pillows off the bed and arranged them on the leather sofa. A cream throw was draped casually over the arm of the matching leather chair. She had taken some books off a shelf stacking them on the coffee table with a candle off the buffet in the dining area. With the light coming in and the few female touches, the room was warmer.

"Looks more lived in," brushing her hands together.

"Yes, it does,' smirking. He liked Stephanie in his apartment. When Stephanie had mentioned about living out of a suitcase, she probably got the impression he wasn't going to be around for a long time, that was the furtherst thing from my mind.

Ranger tipped her chin up, "I'll be here as long as you want me here."

Smiling up at him. Stephanie stood on her tiptoes and brushed her lips long his. "The girls should be here soon."

"Ok. I have a surveillance job with Tank tonight."

"Let Julie come stay with us tonight. I have an extra bedroom or she can sleep in Katie's room. Have her get her things together and bring them with her. I'll put them in the motor home for tomorrow."

Brushing his lips against hers again, "OK."

They went back down, Allie was running around squirting Lester. Stephanie started helping Ella and Luis packing up the stuff. The rental office would be here for the tent, tables, and chairs.

"Thanks, Daddy," Stephanie hugged her father.

Frank kissed her, "I enjoyed it and got a new shirt," pinching the collar.

"All the guys had fun, Stephanie Dear," Ella had her arm around her, "and I see you won your bet."

"I'm a girl from the 'Burg'. I always win," watching Ranger in his Hawaiian shirt helping Luis fold up a table.

Blowing bubbles on the sidewalk, Stephanie and Allie were passing time waiting for the 'Y' minibus to bring Katie and Julie back. She couldn't wait to hear about the field trip viewing 20th Century Art.

"Good Afternoon, Clark," Stephanie greeted the driver.

"Hi there."

Allie hopped up on the minibus handing him a Palm Tree shaped cookie she saved for him.

"Thank you, Allie," laughing as he popped the bubbles she was still blowing. "Hello, Carlos."

Ranger nodded, "Hello."

"I'd say by the smiles on your faces, you and Julie had a good time today," Stephanie greeted the two older girls.

"Wait till I tell you," Katie hopped off the minibus holding Allie's hand.

"Have a good 4th of July and we'll see you Monday, Clark," Stephanie waved at him as the bus pulled away.

Julie told them, "I never saw so many different types of artwork and artists."

Katie was pulling something out of her backpack to hand to Stephanie, "Does this place really exist? A house over a waterfall?"

Before even looking at the brochure, "Fallingwater?"

Katie and Julie nodded.

"Built in the mid 1930's by Frank Lloyd Wright for the Kaufmann Family in the mountains outside of Pittsburgh. Yes, it is built over a stream with a small waterfall. There are steps from the living room leading to the water."

Ranger stood there as Stephanie rattled off the information.

Julie gave her a sly look, "You've been there!"

"Been then, done the tour. Matt and I rode his motorycycle to Fallingwater. The house is beautiful. There's a park nearby with water rapids I remember. It's a very famous architectural structure in history."

"Can we go?" Julie and Katie were pleading.

Stephanie explained, "It will be a long drive across Pennsylvania, but if the Boss will give me a few days off, then we could make it." She was looking at Ranger.

"Steph," Julie giggled, "if Dad's snuggle bunny invites him, I'm sure you could get off."

Blushing, Stephanie hid her face in Ranger's shoulder. She wasn't sure how much the girls were aware of what was going on between them.

Ranger gave his daughter a raised eyebrow, "My snuggle bunny?"

He tipped Stephanie's chin up so he could see her face, "I could live with that."

Julie's eyes were tearing up, "I'll could be back in Miami and miss it."

"You only have to go back to Miami if you want, Julie," Ranger said. "I was waiting to tell you this weekend, but Rachel agreed to give me permanent custody of you without going to court."

Ranger's attorney had enough evidence on Rachel's drug abuse and her soon-to-be ex-husband's testimony regarding her drinking and drugs to get the judge to award custody to Ranger. To avoid the dirty laundry in public, Rachel agreed. Also, the generous settlement offer helped.

"You would let me stay here?" Julie's tears were sliding down her cheeks.

"Of course," Ranger was hugging her, "if that's what you want?"

"But, won't you have to go back to Miami to run Rangeman?"

"I'll tell you what I told Stephanie," looking at Julie, then Stephanie. "I can run Rangeman from anywhere. As long as Stephanie wants me around, then this is where I will be. Where we will be."


	25. Chapter 25

****

Eyes to Remember

Chapter 24

"Carlos & Stephanie in the Garden"

Tank and Ranger were coming home from their surveillance earlier than expected. They had caught the skip and dropped him off at the police station. It was almost 10:30, there was still a light on in Stephanie's loft as they were driving up Haywood. Ranger had Tank stop and he got out of the Rangeman SUV. Tank was laughing at his lovesick friend. Ranger couldn't stay away from Stephanie.

Opening the gate, Sparky came running from the back, gave Ranger a small 'Woof', and ran back. He could see a light shining in the back, so he followed the sidewalk around. Coming around the corner of the building, he caught his breath. The tingle was there that brought a smile to his face. Stephanie was standing up on the deck. The light from the French doors and kitchen window, and spot light on the deck roof gave just enough light for Ranger to see her. Her curls were moving slightly in the warm breeze. He could make out her bare legs through the railing. She was wearing a pale short nightgown Ranger could see on the warm Summer night.

Stephanie had let Sparky out before going to bed. She had hoped Ranger would make an appearance if he got finished early knowing Julie was here. She was looking down at the yard as Sparky ran around. She felt a tingle. Stepping out of the shadows, standing at the bottom of her back steps was Ranger.

"What light comes from yonder windows. It is Stephanie. My Lady, with eyes of bluest oceans of all the Earth."

Stephanie giggled, "Carlos, Carlos. Why art thou here, Carlos? It is late. Dost thou fear for my safety? Art thou here to provide thy security services?"

Ranger slowly walked up the steps, never taking his eyes off Stephanie, who was now waiting at the top of the steps. He could see she was wearing a short silvery blue satiny baby doll nightie. He got a glimpse of the matching panties when the breeze ruffled the bottom edge. He had a pale pink rose in his hand. Standing on the step below the deck, taking in her blue eyes in the dim light. He brushed the rose over her lips, down her chin along her pale skin ending at the 'V' of her nightgown between her breasts.

"Any and all services that My Lady doth desire."

"Any?"

"Any," brushing the rose over her breasts and her pebbled nipples through the satiny material. He stepped up the final step, presenting Stephanie with the rose. Ranger pulled her to him and his mouth found hers. Stephanie's head was back exposing her neck savoring Ranger's touch. His lips traveled the same path as the rose just did.

"You brought me a rose from my own garden," she whispered letting out a tiny giggle, smiling at him.

"All the flower shops are closed, Babe. I'll get you roses tomorrow," chuckling knowing he'd be there waiting for the shop up the street to open.

Sparky was waiting at the French doors to go inside. Stephanie locked the French doors and hit the security pad setting the alarm.

"I like this," Ranger ran a finger under the satin spaghetti strap at her shoulder, drawing Stephanie into him again. Picking her up so they were eye to eye, her arms wound around his neck, again they found each other's lips. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he made his way to her bedroom door.

"Do you want a shower?"

He smelly musky, totally perfect.

"Yeah, after sitting in a truck with Tank part of the evening and chasing the skip, I need it. Vinnie should be happy all outstanding skips are accounted for. Girls asleep?"

"Allie fell asleep a little after nine. Both Julie and Katie were wore out from their field trip. They were out before 10. I'll check on them while you get a shower, if you put me down."

Ranger put Stephanie down gently, entwining his fingers in hers. He started up the stairs, "I've never seen the upstairs loft."

When they got to the top of the steps, there was a sitting area with white loveseats and a TV it looked out over the front street. Next, Stephanie opened Katie's door, both girls were sound asleep. Each in a twin bed. The third bathroom was all cream colored. The fourth bedroom had bunk beds on a wall with a small desk and chest of drawers with a large wall closet. There was a small room at the end which Stephanie used for storage.

"Wow, all the rooms are nice size," he stood up on the balcony walkway grazing over the open space below. Standing up here he could see how all the different areas flowed together. There was moonlight coming through the tall front windows, no other lights were needed to see.

Ranger walked into Stephanie's bathroom, his duffel was on the floor that he brought earlier when he dropped off Julie.

"There's a high shelf in my walk-in closet you can put your weapons on," Stephanie told him.

Stephanie put out extra towels for him, then left him to enjoy her enclosed shower, it had one of those raining showerheads. Ranger turned on the water, stripping off his clothes. The gentle water felt good on his muscles. It would have been a perfect shower if Stephanie were in it with him. He dried himself with the blue bath sheet. It was soft and smelled of lavender.

He brushed his teeth with the new toothbrush Stephanie laid on the counter, then turned off the bathroom light. Stephanie left the light on in the walk-in closet and he put his things on the shelf. Turning off that light.

Stephanie was laying in bed, her back to him. Wild curls all over her pillow. His heart stopped when he saw her back was completely bare, no straps of her blue nightgown, just pale smooth skin. His black silk boxers had a little less room in them. The sky blue sheet was draped over her but her back was totally uncovered. Ranger thought she was asleep but Stephanie was watching the moon dart between the clouds out her front bedroom window. There was a small light on in the base of her pewter lamp on the other side of the bed.

Ranger let out a sigh when he stretched out on her bed, sinking down in her deep featherbed. He rolled on his side facing Stephanie so they were eye to eye. She reached out to touch his damp hair.

"Shower, Ok?"

"Yeah. Felt good."

He was looking in the clear, crystal blue eyes he remembered from so long ago, but tonight was different. He was in the present. He was here. She was here. Stephanie was beside him, wrapped in each other's arms, her heart beating with his. After tonight that meeting would be a wonderful memory to be tucked away. That special moment was his stepping stone, his starting point, leading him to where he was tonight to the magic they would make together. The eyes Ranger remembered would always be his for as long as Stephanie would have him in her life.


	26. Chapter 26

**__**

Eyes to Remember

Chapter 25

"RVing We Will Go"

Ranger woke up smiling with the sleeping woman beside him. Letting his eyes roam over her form then glancing around at her massive metal bed and her calm bedroom. It was almost 6:00 AM, he slept past usual 5:00 AM wake-up, but he and Stephanie only had a few hours of sleep. They had spent most of the night making love. Exploring and touching each other. He couldn't get enough of her. When he slipped out of bed, she let out a cute little sigh. Dressed in running shorts and t-shirt, he let Sparky out after turning off the alarm. Shutting the French doors after the beagle came back inside, Ranger went running down the back steps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Rangeman, Tank was in his office. Bobby and Lester plopped down in the swivel chairs in front of him.

"Hey, we just say Ranger running with pink roses in his hand past the building," Bobby told him.

Tank chuckled, "Our little boy never came home last night after I dropped him off in front of Stephanie's."

"How inconsiderate," Lester had an indignant look and hand on a hip, "he never called to let us know he wasn't coming home and we sat up waiting worried."

Bobby turned to his friend, "Those roses probably weren't for you, I'll bet."

"That's OK as long as I'm a bridesmaid." Lester flicked back non-existent long hair. "And we should have 'The Talk' with our boy about the birds and the bees."

Tank was practically rolling on the floor, tears on his face, "You're not normal, Lester. I want to be front and center when you talk to the Great Manoso about his sex life."

"Maybe demonstrate the use of a condom, too," Bobby was holding his sides.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He let himself back in the French door. Stephanie's firehouse was quiet except for Sparky wagging his tail at the door and the grey cat letting out a 'Meow' from his perch on a barstool.

Walking softly into Stephanie's bedroom, she was still sound asleep. Curls fanning out around her, a gentle smile on her lips. He set the pink roses and vase on her nightstand. Ranger sat on the bed, bending down to kiss Stephanie's lips.

"Mmmmmm," she whispered with closed eyes.

Next, he kissed her bare shoulder.

"Mmmmmmm."

He went lower, her perfect breast was peeking from under the blue sheet. Kissing and sucking her nipple.

Her blue eyes opened full of merriment. "That's a wake-up," Stephanie giggled as she stretched.

"Morning, Babe."

"Morning, Carlos. I love the roses."

He was kissing Stephanie's full lips, his hands caressing her naked body. He stopped remembering something that occurred to him while he was running. "Babe, we didn't use any protection last night. If anything happens, it will be OK."

Stephanie tensed instantly in his arms, her eyes wide. Ranger felt her tremble, "No! I can't do that again. I get shots every three months."

"What can't you do again?"

"Almost lose my baby like Allie. It could happen again," sobbing in his shoulder shaking her head.

The thought of being pregnant terrified her, she was still shivering in his arms.

"What happened? I don't understand," trying to sooth Stephanie by gently rubbing her back. He knew Allie was born prematurely, but not the cause for it.

"She was born too early when the placenta ruptured for no real reason. I was having an easy pregnancy despite everything else. That's why the doctor had to do an emergency c-section to save her. If I was ever pregnant again, I have a higher chance of it happening again."

Stephanie had lost a fiancée, then almost a baby after carrying Allie to almost to full term. He could have smacked himself for opening up that wound.

"It's OK," looking in her teary eyes, putting a stray curl behind her ear. "I wouldn't let anything happen. I'd stay in bed for the whole nine months with you if that's what it took."

Stephanie stifled a laugh between her tears, "We'd get fat." Her tender fingers pushed up Ranger's cheeks. "You wouldn't look good fat."

He saw that glimmer back in her blue eyes wiping tears from her cheeks.

"Sorry, I didn't think it still bothered me so much."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Babe. I can't imagine what you went through," resting his forehead against hers

"I guess I need to get up and shower," Stephanie realized she was naked in Ranger's arms and started to pull the sheet up.

"Go," pointing to her bathroom. He was untying his running shoes as her rounded cheeks disappeared towards the bathroom.

Ranger watched for a second her form through the frosted glass of her shower before he stepped in surprising her.

"Conserving water," he told her helping to get the shampoo out of her hair.

Stephanie had mugs of coffee on the breakfast bar along with sliced cantaloupe. She was toasting a bagel when Ranger came out dresses in jean shorts and faded green t-shirt. He popped a piece of fruit in his mouth.

"Do you want a bagel or eggs?" Stephanie asked.

"Bagel."

She gave him the one out of the toaster on a plate handing him a knife and got cream cheese out of the refrigerator. Stephanie watched as a sleepy Allie can out of her bedroom dragging her scruffy puppy by its ear.

"You awake," Stephanie picked her up holding her little girl. Allie glanced over Stephanie's shoulder at Ranger eating at the breakfast bar.

"Mommy," Allie whispered, "he's here again. Don't he got a home?"

Stephanie looked at Ranger trying not to laugh, he had a somewhat hurt expression on his face. "Yes, he does, but Julie and Carlos are coming to the cabin with us. Tank, Bobby, and Lester will be coming later."

Allie looked at Ranger again, then at Stephanie trying to figure out something, "Are really a snuggle bunny like Scruffy?" holding up her fuzzy puppy she slept with every night.

Stephanie looked down at her perceptive child not sure how to respond, but Carlos did instead, "Yes, she is. Can we share your Mommy?"

Allie didn't say anything at first just watched him, a mischievous grin came over her little face, dimples showing. She pointed to the clock on the microwave, took a bite of Stephanie's bagel, got down from her Mother's arms. "I time you," running to the steps and up to Katie's room.

Stephanie heard him chuckle, he walked around the breakfast bar, taking her in his arms, "I'm on the clock, Babe. I guess I'll have to work fast," kissing her so Stephanie felt it in her toes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ranger finished up the morning meeting in shorts and a t-shirt. He got out of Stephanie's loft while four females were running around getting ready to leave. Hal and the multi-tattooed Cal were in charge for the week-end, anything major and they would be back quickly from Stephanie's cabin. He was turning to leave the conference room to go back to Stephanie's when Tank, Bobby, and Lester had grins on their faces. He should have left when he had the chance.

"We need to have 'The Talk', Ranger," Lester said putting his arm around his shoulder and indicating a chair.

"I'm leaving. What now? And one of you three needs to come get Stephanie's car."

Tank started, "You were out all night and didn't call us."

"We were worried about you," Bobby continued at Cuban eyebrow his boss was giving them.

"Now, Ranger," it was Lester's turn, "there are boy bees and girl bees, they make baby bees if they don't watch where that stinger goes . We are only concerned about you," setting a box of Tropical colored and scented condoms on the table. "Oh, how come I didn't get any pink roses. I thought I was your favorite."

He looked at the three grinning idiots, "Stay out of my sex life! You three will be lucky if you make it to Stephanie's cabin in one piece."

"Tisk, tisk," Lester laughed, "all I need to do is call my bodyguard."

He stood up, leaned over Lester, "You can't call her if you're not breathing." Turned and strode out of the room.

"Does this mean I can't be a bridesmaid?"

Ranger was walking back down to Stephanie's, he could hear three sets of feet hitting the pavement to catch-up with him. He was trying to ignore them.

"Ranger, why don't we drive up in the Hummer? It would have enough room for all of us with Allie's car seat," Tank said catching up. "Then we wouldn't need two vehicles."

"Ask Stephanie, she's in charge."

"Damn! You got it bad. You never give up control," Tank was laughing as he slapped him on the back.

One of the garage doors was up, the door to her motor home open. He saw sitting on the dashboard was the grey cat.

Stephanie had seen him glance up, "Hobo decided he was coming."

He shook his head, a real three ring circus. A dog, a cat, three girls, the three clowns that were his friends, and one unconventional woman. What more could a man ask want in a weekend. And, some sex mixed in.

"Babe, instead of taking two cars, the guys want to drive the Hummer. It would have room for all of us to go anywhere with the booster seat."

"If I needed so go somewhere, I don't want to strand you if somebody doesn't want to go."

"Steph," Tommy spoke up, "why would we want to go anywhere. It's going to be a beautiful summer weekend and we're at your cabin. Strand us. We're not going to care, trust me."

"If you need to go, then go. It's there for you," Ranger nodded. She could have anything of his that she wanted. He just wanted the girl from the 'Burg.'

"Ok," pulling Allie's booster seat out of her car and putting in the motor home.

"Where are the girls?" Ranger asked not seeing them.

Stephanie pointed to the motor home, "Watching TV." She walked out and opened the gate. Sparky flew up in the RV.

"Last bathroom call," sticking her head in the door, "I'll fill the water tanks up there."

Three barefooted girls came running out and up the steps. Stephanie started the engine. Three barefooted girls ran back down disappearing back in the motor home.

Stephanie kissed Ranger's cheek, "If you pull this out, I'll put down the garage door, set the alarm, and lock up."

"Ok."

Stephanie came down her steps, opening the door of the RV, Tank, Bobby, and Lester got out, "Thanks for the ride."

Ranger was standing watching as Katie, Julie, and Allie were under a blanket laying on the king size bed watching TV. Sparky was sitting on the leather bench seat behind the passenger's swivel bucket seat, head out the window. Hobo was stretched out across the dashboard now, his tail flicking, green eyes watching them.

"You want to drive?" Stephanie asked him.

"No, Babe, I'm going to observe this magical, mystical," chuckling as he slipped in to the soft French Vanilla colored leather seat, "bus tour," hooking his seat belt.

Stephanie buckled herself in, set her purse on the console, and put it into drive.

The three Merry Men watched the massive motor home drove down the street.

"That's something I never would have guessed. The Cuban God in a motor home," Tank was shaking his head watching as it disappeared around the corner.

"Hundred bucks, it's a minivan next," Bobby said.

Tank nodded in agreement, "I'll take that. For another hundred, pushing a stroller."

"Even better," Lester chimed in, "Mini-van, stroller, and coaching t-ball in a few years for 500, Alex."

"You're on," both Bobby and Tank shook hands with Lester.

"I hope the bridesmaid's dresses are blue. I look good in blue."

"Santos, you ain't normal."


	27. Chapter 27

****

Eyes to Remember

Chapter 26

"My Boy Toy"

"Ok, Daddy. I just wanted you to know Hobo was with us. He needed to get away, too. I'll see you."

He was shaking his head, the attack cat had to get away.

Stephanie pulled the monster motor home into the gas station.

Giggling, "I love this part almost as much as the looks I get with the Ferrari."

Ranger could see every one at the super gas station was frozen in their spots watching this big thing on wheels pull in and a woman driving it. She turned off the motor and grabbed her bank card.

"I'll get it," Ranger was up and at the door. "Where's the gas tank?"

"On the side," pointing to the door.

Allie came running up, "Mommy, can I have an blue Icee?"

"OK. Let's go. Snack time."

Stephanie led the three girls into the store. They grabbed some chocolate kisses, pretzels, Icees, and water. She paid for it and the girls headed back into the RV. She saw two older woman giving each other looks.

"Excuse me, Dear," one asked Stephanie, "did you really drive that big thing in here?"

"Yes, I did."

"Your man let you drive it. Oh my, I would love to have some of that at home," watching Ranger put the gas cap back in place.

A thought crept into Stephanie's mind, "He's not my man. I rented him for the weekend from 800-BOY-TOYZ. I'm on my way to a family thing and I didn't want to hear why don't I have a man in my life. So, there he is. Instant man!"

"I'm going to call and get me one, Martha."

"I can do anything I want to him, but just can't leave any lasting marks."

"Really?"

"I'd let him leave some marks on me," the woman called Martha was smiling broadly at Ranger.

"He's trained great," Stephanie was at the motor home with the women hot on her heels. She gave Ranger a sly look and snapped her fingers. She touched her cheek with a finger. Ranger was instantly by her side, giving her an eyebrow, then kissing on the cheek where Stephanie indicated. Then, bent her over backwards and kissed her for all it was worth.

She whispered to the older women, "It was orgasmic."

"Oh my, I'm looking them up on the web, Clare. I got to get me my own boy toy."

"Good-bye, Ladies," Stephanie went up the steps ahead of Ranger.

"I bet you have a great week-end," they called after her.

Ranger locked the door. He had 'you're in trouble' look on his face, "I was a 50 dollar bet. Now, I'm a boy toy!"

Nodding, "Uh huh."

Ranger grabbed her to him as she giggled at him, looking straight in her eyes, "You are so in trouble."

Before he could say another word, Stephanie ran her tongue around his lips, then kissed him.

"That's better," he told her.

Stephanie drove down the gravel driveway and backed it up close to the electric pole so she could plug in the electrical cord later.

She turned off the engine. Opening the door, Sparky jumped down and went running.

Ranger asked, "What about him?"

Hobo decided during the drive, he was going to sit beside Ranger and look out the window. He had never been around cats before Stephanie, but the grey cat was growing on him. Particularly after all the stories Stephanie had told him how Hobo traveled with her. She had found him abandoned in Chicago, kept him in her hotel at night, and went to the lingerie rehearsals and show with her. He even followed her down the runway.

"Hobo can walk around outside, he'll follow us in the cabin."

When Stephanie carried in some grocery bags, true to form, the grey cat followed her in the cabin. Ranger watched how he walked in like he owned the place. Being honest, he did. Hobo had been with her when Stephanie first discovered this cabin.

"I put your food and water in its usual place," Stephanie told the cat and he walked into the bathroom.

Sparky was drinking water in the kitchen.

Katie, Julie, and even Allie brought in things from the motor home.

"How about you three go get some spring water for me," Stephanie handed them plastic jugs.

The three girls went running out the door, calling back, "Ok."

"Now what, Babe?"

"Let's get the food put away. Some lunch, then I'll fill the water tanks in the motor home so the hot water tank can heat up for those big guys."

"Don't make it too nice or they will never leave it."

Stephanie laughed, "The have a sleeping schedule. They will be rotating so the each gets to sleep in the king size bed."

"Those three are idiots when they get together. I think they function of one collective brain. This morning I got a talk about boy bees, girl bees, and making baby bees."

Her mouth dropped open, "They did what?" Next, Stephanie got a playful, teasing look, "Did you learn anything?"

He stalked over to her, nose to nose, his hands were holding her still next to him by her upper arms, not hurting but more pressure, "Are you complaining?"

Stephanie got suddenly shy, lowering her eyes slightly. In that instant Stephanie appeared totally vulnerable making Ranger's heart pound more in his chest. Stephanie looked back up, "Only missing what I didn't know I missed. Maybe," she paused, "I just pushed my heart back so far, I forgot."

Ranger was still kissing Stephanie when the girls came back with the spring water. He stopped but never let her out of his arms.

After lunch, they hooked up a garden hose to fill the water tank in the motor home and connected it to the electrical pole. Allie fell asleep. Katie and Julie went to Wally's store to check out the game room and the activity schedule for the holiday weekend. He and Stephanie were stretched out on the blue sofa having both fallen asleep. Ranger woke up because he felt something move on his chest, he figured it was the grey cat, but Hobo was sleeping contentedly stretched across the top of the sofa. Surprised, Allie must have woken up and climbed up next to Stephanie with her puppy. She was snuggled next to Stephanie, who was laying tucked into his side. He pulled the throw over her and wrapped his other arm around the little girl drifting back off.


	28. Chapter 28

**__**

Eyes to Remember

Chapter 27

"You Sleep with the Boys"

Tommy's Black Hummer was parking in the driveway. Tank , Bobby, and Lester got out coming around the front of the cabin.

Sniffing, "Something smells good," Bobby said.

They stopped rounding the corner. Standing off Stephanie's porch was their Bad-Ass, Tough as Nails boss flipping hamburgers at the grill. Still in his t-shirt and shorts from earlier, but barefooted. He never walked around in bare feet, he hated it.

Allie was swinging with Julie and Katie taking turns pushing her. Sparky was running around, and Hobo was walking around in the grass.

"Push me, Tankie!" the little girl called to him.

Stephanie came out of the cabin with cheese slices, "You're here! Do you want cheeseburgers, hamburgers, or hot dogs?" She stirred some mushrooms and onions grilling in a pan and turned the hotdogs.

"It's about time Ranger does something to earn his keep," Lester joked.

"My boy toy?" rubbing Ranger's back.

"That's a new one, boy toy," Tank choked back a laugh at the look Ranger was giving Stephanie.

"You wait," Ranger whispered kissing Stephanie's hair and tweaking a nipple.

She retaliated and bit his ear. "I fight back," clipping his chin with a fist where her kick at reached the prior weekend.

"Babe," giving her a raised eyebrow.

The three co-workers watched the interaction between Ranger and Stephanie. He wasn't one to show his feelings, but Stephanie brought out a softer, more demonstrative side. Playful.

The girls ate at the breakfast bar while Stephanie with four big males were sitting at the farm house table. Tank already had eaten two cheeseburgers, while Lester had a cheeseburger with onions and two hotdogs with mustard and onions.

"You're sleeping alone tonight," Bobby announced.

"I'll sleep in here, then."

"No, Lester. Boys sleep out there," Allie said pointing to the motor home outside. She tapped a little finger on the breakfast bar, "This is the girls' club house. No boys allowed to sleep here!"

Lester was singing low, "Ranger ain't getting' none. Ranger ain't getting' none. Hah, Hah, Hah."

"Santos," Ranger muttered through clenched teeth.

"It's Ok, Ranger," Tank patted him on the back, "if Stephanie leaves the window unlocked, I'll give you a boast up," locking his fingers into a cupped position.

"You three are asking for it!" Ranger growled

"I didn't say anything," Bobby spoke up.

Ranger glared at him, "You were thinking it, I could see it."

Stephanie got up and went over to Allie trying to diffuse the situation, "Allie, Julie's sleeping in here, so I think her Daddy should be in here with her."

Her little girl looked at her seriously, "There were no other boys for him to play with last time, but he got boy friends to sleep with now, not you. Julie's daddy sleeps in the boys' house," pointing outside.

Julie and Katie were rolling on the floor at Allie's rules for sleeping. They knew Ranger was sleeping in the cabin.

"I guess you're bunking with us," Tank was chuckling.

There was no way he was sleeping with those three, if he had to sneak in, Ranger was sleeping with Stephanie. She just giggled at the look of doom on Carlos' face.

He was helping Stephanie load plates and silverware in the dishwasher after dinner, "Babe, this going to be a real long weekend."

"I'm sorry," Stephanie was standing in his arms playing with his t-shirt laughing, "Allie can be a little stubborn."

"I wonder where she get's that from," smirking at his blue eyed beauty. "Those three idiots are loving it. I'll get back at them somehow."

They had a fire outside on the warm evening making S'mores and toasting marshmallows. Allie fell asleep cuddled in Stephanie's arms wrapped in her fuzzy bunny blanket. Katie and Julie were getting their baths. Ranger started to follow Stephanie, the three stooges blocked his way.

"You're sleeping with us," Lester said as the three were trying to usher him to the motor home.

Out of nowhere, two hands came up, grabbing two ear lobes.

One of Tank's and one of Lester's, twisting them. The two sunk to their knees with Bobby rapidly moving out of the way.

"I will rip these off and feed them to you. He's my boy toy. Get your own!" Stephanie glanced over at Ranger, "Move! Get your ass in the cabin!"

Ranger went right by them with Sparky running in. Stephanie came running in the cabin giggling and locked the door.

"That hurt," Tank and Lester were pounding on the door.

"Go to bed you Babies," Ranger yelled quietly through the door he didn't want to get thrown out on his ass by Allie. Sparky found a comfortable spot on the bed in the smaller bedroom with the sleeping little girl. Hobo was sleeping on top of the sofa.

He moved into Stephanie's bedroom grabbing his black boxers to get a shower. He couldn't believe, the pink roses he gave her this morning were here. There was tapping on the window.

"We know you're in there," the stooges called laughing.

Stephanie asked, "Can you occupy them for a second?"

Ranger nodded, then Stephanie disappeared.

He opened the bedroom window slightly, "Listen, you three idiots, it will be worse than waking up in the pond. Go to sleep."

"Allie said."

"AUGH!!"

Tank, Bobby, and Lester never got to finish their sentence. Ranger hear a hissing sound like air being released. Looking out the window with just enough moonlight, he could see they had whipped cream all over their faces.

"So help me, you wake up my daughter, I will kick your asses all the way back to Trenton and your lives will be beyond miserable. I will deal with you three later!" Stephanie told them trying not to laugh at the eyes looking back at her through the whipped cream.

Ranger was in the living room waiting for Stephanie to come back in the cabin, holding on to the breakfast bar laughing.

She stomped back, locked the door, and put the whipped cream away in refrigerator, "That takes care of them."

Ranger still chuckling "They had to be stunned."

"Mommy," Allie's voice came from behind him and Ranger immediately stiffened. "I scared. There was a bear."

Stephanie glanced at Ranger as she picked up Allie, "I heard him, too, Princess. Carlos chased him away."

Trying to sound serious, Ranger told the little girl, "He was after the whipped cream."

"Just so he didn't get my peanut butter and jelly," getting down from Stephanie's arms and opening the refrigerator seeing the jelly jar.

"No, he didn't. Carlos is going to get a shower since Tank, Bobby, and Lester are taking theirs," Stephanie explained.

She looked at her mother, then Ranger with suspicious eyes, "Ok, I time you," bouncing back to the smaller bedroom.

Allie fell back asleep by the end of three pages of "One Fish, Two Fish". Stephanie made sure she was covered, then went out shutting the door somewhat when she heard the bathroom door open, meeting Carlos in the small hallway.

"Don't be long. I still have to deal with you," grabbing Stephanie around the waist roughly and kissing her.

Blue eyes wide and challenging, "Deal with me!"

"Paybacks. My ear is sore and we need to straighten out this 'boy toy' thing."

"If you can't handle it, you better get out of the fire," giving Ranger a sly look. "I'm sure one of those three," nodding towards the outside, "will step up to the plate," closing the bathroom door behind her.

Carlos Manoso stood there surprised by her teasing, a broad smile forming on his face. He was completely turned on by her challenging him. He didn't know many women who would push him like that driving him so crazy. Ranger realized something, Stephanie opened her heart to him trusting him enough to do so and he would treat it with all the tenderness and love he had in him. Walking into her bedroom, he saw the pink roses again.

She brought them all the way from Trenton because they were special to her causing Ranger's heart to skip a beat. She was good!

He was laying on the bed in his silk boxers waiting for her. No woman had him so completely under her spell like Stephanie did. She appeared in the doorway like you just dropped out of the clouds. Blue eyes staring seductively to him. Stephanie was standing there in a hot pink halter baby doll set. It wrapped around her neck and completely free flowing in the front, just covering her breasts, opening to reveal matching panties.

After seeing her, he would have been lucky to remember his own name.

"Now, Boy Toy, you wanted to deal with me, how?"

Jumping off the bed, Ranger picked Stephanie up and laid her in the middle of the bed underneath him, kissing her eyes, tip of her nose, cheeks, lips. Stephanie felt all the hardness of him. In kissing him back, she felt him relax which is what she was waiting for. She wrapped a leg around one of his near his thigh and knee, giving her leverage to roll them so she was now on top. If Ranger tried to roll them back while she had him in this pretzel hold, he was going to put pressure on his upper thigh, and possibly pulling a muscle he didn't want to pull.

"I have a few things I need to discuss with you, Boy Toy," teasing him with a rose she was tapping on his chest. When Stephanie sat up, he felt pressure on his thigh.

"Go ahead. I'm at a disadvantage here." Actually it was an advantage point from where he was laying. The view was exquisite.

"Number one. I have to go to meet Matt on those warehouses near Newark. Do you want to come and look around?"

"Ok."

"Number two thing. Do you still want to meet Mae?'

He nodded.

"Next weekend, I'm staying at Matt's loft with Allie and Katie in New York. Do you and Julie want to come and I'll arrange a meeting.

His hand were roaming while he nodded again. He'd follow her through a blizzard if he had to.

"Number three. Since you don't want to be my boy toy, should I maybe recruit Lester.

"No!" He tried to turn them but got a pressure in his thigh riding up and knowing he wasn't going anywhere.

"Last point. How long could you knock those three out for?"

"Why?"

"I thought of a way to teach them a lesson. I'd have to make a couple of calls to set it up." Stephanie explained her plan to him.

"That's evil. Hopefully, I never get on your bad side," remembering the axe in the table cutting a rubber penis.

"Don't mess with my children and don't cheat on me," Stephanie said very seriously. She unwrapped her leg from Ranger's so he could move.

Cupping her face in his hands and looking in her beautiful eyes, "Never think of it, Babe," kissing her.

Stephanie and Ranger were looking in each others eyes, Ranger saw mischief creep them, "So, you going to show me why I should keep you as my Boy Toy?" fingers running up a male muscled arm.

"You'll never need another."


	29. Chapter 29

**__**

Eyes to Remember

Chapter 28

"Are we disturbing you?"

Stephanie woke to a scratching sound at her bedroom door, Sparky must want to go out as it was almost 5:30 AM. A warm arm was wrapped around her middle. "God, Carlos was gorgeous," she thought. His long, dark hair smooth as silk on the pillow. His handsome Cuban features relaxed as he slept.

Unlocking the cabin door, Sparky ran out in the dew covered morning. The sky was beginning to have a pink glow through the trees. She flipped on the coffee pot, ran into the bathroom. Coming out, Allie was in the hallway. Stephanie put her finger to her lips.

"Mommy," Allie whispered looking around the cabin, "did that big bear come back?"

"No, Princess, Julie's Daddy watched and he didn't come back. He's still sleeping because he was up late."

Giggling to herself, "Oh yeah, I liked his big bear. That man was the ultimate Cuban Sex God."

Stephanie never experienced making love like she had these last two nights. Describing it as Earth shattering. Mind boggling. Completely. Nothing like she known before. It made her thirst for this man.

"Come on," Stephanie took her little girl's hand, "it's too early to get up."

Allie crawled up beside her in bed. Ranger's arm automatically encircling her pulling Stephanie closer. She enjoyed the feeling. Allie just snuggled in tighter.

Opening a dark chocolate eye, his hand touched something that didn't feel like Stephanie's curves, but staring back at him were a pair of green cat eyes. Hobo was curled up on the pillows by Stephanie's wild curls. He watched a sleeping Stephanie and noticed a miniature curly head next to her. Ranger moved a foot and heard a moan. Stephanie's beagle was using it as a pillow.

He shook his head and let out a low chuckle. In the matter of weeks, he, Carlos Manoso, had gone from being a Bad-Ass, just a look could make his workers shake in their boots, to being a Boy Toy, which he proved last night he was quite capable of fulfilling the position. Now, Dr. Doolittle, in bed with animals. It was all so normal in her world that he so willingly became a part of knowing he would follow the woman with eyes he remembered so gladly and eagerly.

Stephanie must have felt him move because she turned her head to look at him. Moving his eyes up, she followed his eyes with hers. Hobo let out a yawn as she rubbed his ears.

"Comfy?" asking her grey haired companion.

At the foot of the bed, Sparky rolled on his back with paws in the air. Ranger noticed the bedside clock read 7:35 AM. He really slept in. OK, they spent a couple of hours trying various Boy Toy positions quite successfully, but he and Stephanie did make up for the lack of sleep the night before.

"Morning, Babe."

"Morning, Carlos. Welcome to the zoo."

He just shook his head and gave a smirk.

Allie picked up her head of wild curls, dimples showing, "Times up."

The little girl started squirming and laughing when he started to tickle her. Stephanie looked up, standing in the doorway were Tank, Bobby, and Lester. Mugs of coffee in their hands watching the happy scene.

"Are we disturbing you?" they chanted.

.XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's short. Next is the 4th of July fair near the cabin. Thanks for your reviews. LAN


	30. Chapter 30

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hi,

Thanks for everyone who has read 'Eyes to Remember'. I received a response to this story that took away some of the pleasure of this story. I was writing the 4th of July fair and realized I was just writing words. I wasn't enjoying it, so I'm taking a break. Whether I finish this I don't know or my other stories.

Thanks,

Lee Anne


	31. Chapter 31

**__**

Thank you to all who gave me such encouraging words. I never expected a response like that to any of my stories. It inspired me with all your kindness..

Lee Anne

Eyes to Remember

Chapter 29

"Tank, we landed in Mayberry"

Ranger was smirking as the group roamed around the Murdock 4th of July Fair. Red, white, and blue banners were strung along the main street. The business fronts decorated in stars, stripes, and patriotic colors in the way of flags and swags. Waving above the 'Welcome to Murdock' sign at the town limits in the warm Summer breeze was the biggest American flag flying he had ever seen. It caught his breath and probably that of his friends being all ex-Army men. Adults and children were walking around eating cotton candy, taffy apples, hot dogs. Drinking fresh lemonade. It was just the way he imagined Mayberry on the 4th of July.

Mr. Kim had seen their group as he passed out miniature flags and sold chicken on a stick with fried rice to the festival goers, still commenting how Tank, Bobby, and Lester ate him out of his restaurant, but he was prepared this time for their onslaught and they assured him they would be there tomorrow night for dinner.

Each girl and Merry Men were carrying bags the merchants and city council were handing out to collect the samples the businesses were giving out. They got toothbrushes from a dentist, post-in notes and pencils from supply store, candy from other business owners. The Mayor was handing out magnets with 'Murdock, NJ' printed on them. Before the fireworks, the Murdock business associates and politicians walked down the main street and tossed candy for children and adults. Particularly three really big kids were eager to get their share.

Ranger wasn't surprised that everyone knew Stephanie and her girls. And, fussed over Julie when she was introduced. Each of them enjoying the attention.

Coming upon the antique store, Gracie was passing out homemade chocolate chip cookies, complimenting Allie on her top with big red cherries on it and blue shorts and matching blue KEDS. Her hair was tied in two ponytails on the top of her head with red, white, and blue ribbons. She was the most adorable little girl Ranger had ever seen. Of course, Stephanie purchased some things at the antique store. Two handmade pillows of old linens and wrought iron candle stick with hand blown globe.

"Put both hands on the counter," Stephanie said as she patted the check-out counter. "I can pay for my own things."

Ranger chuckled. Before he could reach for his wallet, Stephanie slapped his hands on the wooden counter. "Reach for your credit card and I'll make you eat it," blue eyes boring into him.

"Babe."

"Don't Babe me. I'll pay for my stuff. Don't argue," growling at him showing teeth.

Ranger leaned into her whispering, "Think how much fun it will be to make-up later."

Stephanie gave him a sly sideways glance, "Who said I would make-up?"

Damn, she was stubborn. So he stood there while Stephanie paid. Kissing him on the cheek, "But, I'll let you go put these in the car."

Bobby, Tank, and Lester were chuckling as Ranger left the store with two brown bags. He was meeting them at the animal area behind the businesses. There was a large park with twin walking tracks and baseball field.

He stood for a minute and watched Stephanie walking in her long cuffed jean shorts with her white t-shirt before heading to the Hummer. "I guess this is part of being a Boy Toy," he thought.

Everyone was dressed casual for the day. Julie and Katie had on red, white, and blue tanks. Ranger wanted to kill Lester because he was walking around in a white t-shirt with his stick figure of Ranger on it. He couldn't say a word as Allie said how much she like his painting. So every time Ranger glared at his Army buddy, Lester gave him a "Ha, Ha, you can't get me" look.

Allie was leading the group into the animal area. The next thing the Merry Men knew a man in a straw cowboy hat was hugging Stephanie.

"Bud, how are you?" Stephanie cried hugging him back.

Tapping a walking cane against a cast on his foot, "Good, except for this thing."

"What happened?"

"Not watching where he walked," a thin older woman greeted them, "and stepped into an old fence post hole that he was supposed to have filled. Hi, Stephanie," hugging her, "it's so good to see you."

"Hi, Beth. These are some friends," introducing the Merry Men, "Tommy, Bobby, and Lester. And, this is Julie."

Beth picked up the bouncing Allie, "You have gotten so big, Sweetheart." She hugged Katie with her other arm, "You are becoming a beauty, Katie."

"Thanks," Katie blushed a little at the attention.

"I like your horses," the little girl pointing to a fenced area where several golden colored horses and a large Chestnut were grazing. They heard a high pitched whinny and the brown horse began galloping towards the fence where everyone was standing. Allie was standing on the fence yelling, "Thunder!!"

Julie pulled her back from the fence seeing the charging horse.

"He won't hurt her, Julie," Stephanie told Carlos' daughter.

Allie grabbed a carrot out of the bag Stephanie was carrying, climbed back on the fence. The horse stopped at the fence taking the carrot from Allie's small hand.

A man with two boys rode over on three golden horses, slipping out of his saddle, swinging Stephanie around, "How are you, Girl?"

Tank, Bobby, and Lester shot looks between the three. The man was in a black cowboy hat, build similar to Ranger, and gleaming green eyes, an air of a John Wayne movie about him. They would be beating off cowboys until Ranger got back.

"Good, Brad. Hi, Boys."

Two freckled faced boys said back, "Hi."

"Julie, Tommy, Bobby, Lester, this is Brad, Bud's son," indicating the man who swung Stephanie, "and his sons, Brad and Mitch"

The boys were a few years older than Julie and Katie.

"Nice to meet all of you," Tank said collectively as they all shook hands.

Thunder gave out another whinny, rather loudly.

Stephanie walked over to the horse, "I'm not ignoring you, You Gorgeous Creature. Hi, Thunder," rubbing his nose.

They watched as Thunder nuzzled Stephanie's hair in a return of affection.

Ranger had been standing on a slope in the park watching the scene. His stomach tightened when he saw a cowboy swinging Stephanie around. Now a horse. A very well hung horse he could see running his nose in Stephanie's hair. Carlos Manoso was jealous of a big, brown horse.

"See his spots, Julie. That's an indication of an Appaloosa." On his back quarter was a white patch with black spots.

They watched as he took a carrot Stephanie was holding between her lips.

"He's beautiful. Can I touch him?"

Bud nodded with Stephanie.

Julie walked over to the fence slowly and reached out tentative fingers rubbing him on the pink spot on his nose, "Thunder is so soft. I'm from Miami so horses aren't something we have next door."

"Here, give him this," Stephanie handed Julie a red apple.

She giggled as he took the apple from her hand.

Ranger walked into the group letting out a "Hi, Babe" and kissed her hair. Thunder let out a snort flaring his nostrils. Tank was chuckling behind them, "Seems like someone didn't like that, Ranger."

He gave him an eyebrow and just looked at the horse staring at him.

"Mommy's a cuddle bunny and he's a boy toy," Allie announced innocently to everyone

"Is that what they call it now?" Bud was laughing with the group while Stephanie and Ranger looked at each other.

"Bud, Beth, Brad, Brad, and Mitch, this is Carlos."

Mitch got off his Palomino and handed the reins to Katie, "Go for a ride, Katie?"

She looked at Stephanie, " Can I?"

"If it's OK with Bud," Stephanie said as Bud nodded.

Katie got up on the horse and turned him around so she could head for the trail that went around the park. Julie was watching her from on top of the fence longingly. Katie turned back riding over to her and held out her hand, "Come on."

Julie put her foot where Mitch told her and swung her other leg over the horse behind Katie in the saddle.

"Just relax and let Katie handle him," Stephanie patted her leg for support.

Letting out a squeaky, "OK."

Katie turned the horse and headed onto the trail.

Brad saddled up Thunder, handing the reins to Stephanie. She got into the saddle with ease and galloped him around the fenced ring. Thunder came over by the fence so Stephanie could lift Allie up in front of her and they trotted out through the gate following Katie.

"I'll be right back, Carlos."

He nodded as the two of them galloped off on the dark horse.

They all watched as Stephanie and Allie caught up to Katie and Julie instantly. They could see the power the horse exuded in his long strides. Ranger was not amazed that Stephanie looked perfect on top of the horse. "Is she good?" asking since he knew nothing about horses.

"Oh, yes. Who ever taught Stephanie and Katie to ride, taught them well," Bud told him. "Is she living back here?"

"Stephanie's the office manager in my Trenton office. I own Rangeman, a security company."

Brad put his arm on his father's shoulder, "Dad, we just might get to run that relay race yet. We have our third rider."

"This would be the first time in twenty-five years Butterfield Farm hasn't run in the relay."

Stephanie and the girls came back. Allie's ponytails bouncing with the horse, big smiles on their faces. Brad and his sons took the reins while they dismounted. Tank helped Julie off, Stephanie handed Ranger Allie before she jumped down.

"You are such a good boy," Stephanie was rubbing his neck.

"Honey," Bud started, "I can't run the relay with this," tapping his cast, "and Butterfield Farm was been in the relay for twenty-five years. Be our third person in the team this year."

Stephanie just looked at him with wide eyes then at Ranger.

"Babe, you look right at home up there."

Stephanie nodded and Bud, his wife, son, and grandsons let out a shout, "Yeah."

"Just wait till that city slicker finds out he has competition," Brad told his father.

Stephanie questioned, "What city slicker? I'm a city slicker!"

"But, Honey, you fit in and don't tell people how to run things," Bud explained. "This guy from New York City bought a farm on the other side of town. To try and win this year's relay, he bought an Arabian. It's a beautiful horse and fast. He's rough with him and the horse has thrown him a few times. A man like that doesn't deserve to own something that beautiful."

Brad continued to talk, "When we didn't have a third rider for this year, he was so smug thinking he had the race in the bag, since Thunder wouldn't be racing. He's been after Dad to sell Thunder to him."

"Never happen, Honey," Bud saw Stephanie's eyes get wide again. "You would ride the third leg. Young Brad will ride the first leg, hand off the baton to Brad, who will give it to you. Make your you have the baton before you take off. Your's is the double leg where Thunder's speed will kick in. You'll ride from ribbons by the small bridge, across the top of the park, and coming down the other side and ending at the start. You can ride either the inner or outer tracks."

"Ok. We can do that, can't we Thunder?" Stephanie told the horse as she rubbed his nose. "Do the rules allow jumping if it was too crowded crossing the bridge?"

Bud hugged her, "If it's between the trails, it's fair game."

"Where's Lester and Bobby?" noticing they were missing.

"Kissing booth," Tank replied. "This is Lester's third time."

Ranger shook his head, "Santos."

"This wouldn't be your city slicker would it?" Tank asked as a man with light brown hair and beard was approaching, muscular but thinner than Ranger's and not as defined.

"That's him, BJ Something."

"Ben Hampton," Ranger muttered with disgust. "He was in the Rangers with us and did sloppy work."

Stephanie watched as he eyed up Tank and Ranger and they glared back.

"Manoso, what are you doing in these parts? Tank, still covering his back I see." Ben Hampton said with a hiss to his voice, anger simmering under the surface.

Ranger never offered to shake his hand, "Relaxing at the lake, Hampton."

"I hear you own a small security company."

Tommy was snickering behind Ranger, "Yeah, with offices in Miami, Boston, and Trenton."

"Doing well for yourself." He turned to Stephanie's friend, "Bud, I saw this beauty was on your horse," his brown eyes going over Stephanie from head to toe. "She has guts to get up on him."

Stephanie was staring at him.

"This is Stephanie and she will be riding Thunder this year in the relay for our team," Bud introduced them.

"Hello, Stephanie. You certainly bring an element of beauty and class to this little country fair," shaking the hand Stephanie extended.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Hampton," Stephanie said.

Still holding Stephanie's hand that she tried to remove, "Call me Ben or BJ. Do you know my ex-Army mates?"

"Stephanie is my Trenton office manager and MINE!" Ranger spoke up as he took two defining steps removing Stephanie's hand from Ben's and entwined their fingers.

"Claiming your territory, Manoso?"

Before Ranger could say anything, Allie was looking up at the tall man, "That's my Mommy. She'll kick your butt." She turned around and Tank put her on his shoulders. Giving the newcomer a firm nod of her curly head.

Stephanie could hear snickers from those around her and saw a surprised look on one man's face..


	32. Chapter 32

**__**

Eyes To Remember

Chapter 30

"Off to the Races"

Ranger, Stephanie, Julie, Katie, and Allie were walking around the Murdock Fair before the relay race. Tank was sitting at a table entered in the pie eating contest along with three other men and a very chubby teen boy. An apple pie in front of him.

The farmer running the contest counted down, "Three, two, one. Go!"

Tank slammed a metal pie pan down. The pie was gone, he had a big gooey smile on his face. The other contestants were barely through half of their pies.

From the crowd, they heard, "I knew it. Eat me out of restaurant! Him and friends."

Ranger was laughing, he never saw Tank wolf something down that fast or never knew you could.

Tank proudly walked around with his blue ribbon and said he would be back for his prizes, another homemade apple pie and a waffle iron.

Next they walked over to the kissing booth. Bobby and Lester were leaning on the booth. Lester's lips looked quite red and from how the money jar was almost over flowing with dollar bills, he contributed to most of the profits.

"Boss, I see a real security need here," Lester spoke, "with the small police department. Maybe you should consider expanding. Opening a small security office here."

Bobby chimed in, "Specially during the summer with all the vacationers."

"What you're really saying is when all the college girls are home for the summer," Ranger looked at the young blonde and red-haired co-eds in the kissing booth swooning over his Army buddies."

"It would be busier then," Lester agreed.

"Forget it! You have your choice Trenton, Miami, Boston, or unemployment," chuckling at the disappointed faces.

Both Bobby and Lester said glumly, "Fine."

"We'll just spend more time at Stephanie's cabin with you. There's a need here for security," Lester still trying to convince his friend.

"Open your own office and get your own place."

With a smirk on his face that turned into a wide grin, "We like being with Stephanie. Why should you get all the fun being a Boy Toy any how?"

Ranger's face went blank, Lester jumped away from the booth and took off running with Ranger following.

""Lester's my friend!" Allie screamed after them. Tank was holding his sides. He laughed even more when Ranger stopped mid stride as soon as he head her voice looking at Lester then at Allie. What did he want more, kill his friend or get a lecture from a little girl then be banded to the motor home. He could get back at Lester when she wasn't around.

Ranger turned around and starting walking back towards Stephanie, Allie, and Tank.

Lester jogged back to catch up to his friend, "You got it bad, Boy Toy," lopping an arm around Ranger's shoulder making a kissing sound.

He just shot him an eyebrow whispering, "Just wait, Santos, she's not around all the time."

Allie stomped determinedly over to Ranger shook a little finger at the big Cuban, "He's my friend! You hurt him and you'll be sorry!" Stomping one of her little Keds on his black sneaker. "You OK, Lester?"

With a smirk on his face but focusing timid eyes on Ranger, "He scares me, Princess," scrunching down to look smaller and giving a shiver. Lester picked up Allie.

She kissed him tenderly on his cheek to sooth him. "It's OK." The little girl gave Ranger squinty eyes.

"I didn't do anything to him!" Ranger reminded her.

"You better not. My Mommy won't be your Snuggle Bunny any more," turning away so her curls gave Ranger a flip.

Stephanie, Tank, and the girls were looking at the forlorn look on Ranger's face and the giddy look on Lester's. Such a contrast. They couldn't help but laugh.

Stephanie took her daughter from Lester, "I need to go saddle up. Thunder and I have a relay race to run ."

Allie asked, "Can I ride with you?"

"It would be too dangerous, Sweetheart," Stephanie told her.

She gave a little pout, "I ride after?"

Stephanie tweaked her nose, "If Bud will let me ride one of the other horses."

Clapping her hands, "Yeah."

"How was your horse ride, Julie?"

Julie smiled explaining "Scary at first, but Katie knew what to do, so I enjoyed it."

"Just wait. I can't wait until horseback camp," Katie told her.

"What horseback camp?"

"Art camp ends at the end of the month, Julie, then horseback day camp for two weeks. Your father filled the papers the 'Y" had faxed initially."

Julie looked at Ranger and he looked at Stephanie.

"Didn't you read the papers?" Stephanie asked Ranger.

He shook his head, "No, I just filled them out. I never had to do anything like that before."

"Oh My God!" Tank shrieked, "'Mr. I'm always aware of my surroundings' is sending his daughter to horseback camp and doesn't know it."

"I'm really going to learn to ride a horse?" Julie was stunned.

"Yes," Stephanie giggled, "but, since Katie already knows how, you'll be in a different group at the stable. Still going together everyday for the two weeks."

"Thanks, Dad!" Julie hugged him.

Dumbfounded, Ranger hugged her back, "Sure, Julie."

They all made their way back to the park. Thunder was saddled and ready for Stephanie. Brad and his son were checking their horses. The younger Brad was riding his Palomino, while his father was going to ride a white and black Pinto. Out of the three, Thunder was the largest horse. He whinnied and pawed seeing Stephanie.

"He's ready to go," Bud chuckled at his impatient horse.

Stephanie kissed Allie, "I won't be too long. Listen to Katie, Julie, and the guys."

"How about I hold you while Mommy races?" Ranger asked cautiously of the little curly haired girl.

She gave him an eye, "You not hurt Lester?"

"Cross my heart," Ranger made an 'X' over his heart. "We're here to enjoy ourselves." What he didn't say was it will be different once back in Trenton.

Allie pointed a finger to an eye, "OK, but I watch you."

"I wouldn't want it any other way,'" chuckling as he took Allie in his arms.

"Babe, watch Ben. This may be a simple horse relay race, but he plays to win at all costs.

Stephanie put a hand on Ranger's cheek, "I'll be fine."

He glanced over at Ben Hampton with his other two team members, smugness seeping for every pore. Designer jeans tucked shiny black riding boots and a wide brimmed cowboy hat.

"Cowboy my ass," Ranger thought. He's lucky is he could identify which end is the head and which is the tail."

He looked at Stephanie in sneakers, jean shorts, and t-shirt. She had donned a straw cowboy hat with a red bandana tied around it. "God, when didn't she look beautiful."

The riders were getting set at their starting points as the teams were announced over the PA system. The first two legs were half of the inner tracks. The third part was from the point the inner track connected with the outer loop. There were two wooden bridges crossing a small stream before the track rounded towards main street and following down behind the other side of the street and crossing back to come into the park. A horn sounded and the first set of riders were off coming around the top half of the inner track.

Bud's grandson was in second place behind Ben Hampton's team mate. When Brad handed off the blue baton to his father, his son was little out of his grasp so it wasn't a clean hand off wasting a few seconds until his father had the baton in a firm grasp.

"He did good for his first race," Bud told his family and Stephanie's crew watching in the stands.

Two other riders handed off the batons before Brad handed off cleanly to Stephanie. Thunder shot out in long powerful strides. There were nine teams, most clustered on the inner trail of the outer loop with three on the outer. Stephanie angled Thunder in the middle as she was coming up on the bridges. Ben Hampton was ahead and Stephanie had almost gained on the number 2 horse.

"Stephanie's jumping him!" Katie yelled.

Allie screamed from Ranger's lap, "Go, Mommy! Kick his sorry butt."

Everyone around the group was laughing.

Ranger held his breath as he watched Stephanie and Thunder leap through the air across the small stream coming down soundly. Ben Hampton came out of the bridge now with Stephanie close enough she could grab hold of the Arabian's tail. She was in second place. They were running across the top heading for the crossing on Main Street.

"Go, Babe," Ranger yelled before the two horses disappeared to the other side and coming back around in a few moments.

"Stephanie will make a move and pass him letting Thunder run full out," Bud turned to Ranger.

Ben Hampton was playing with his boot Stephanie saw as she angled Thunder to the upper trail so she had a clear trail. Clicking the reigns, "Let's go, Thunder."

The horse quicken his powerful strides starting to pull ahead of BJ. She glanced over and noticed he was coming closer to the outer track. Catching movement from him, Stephanie saw he had what looked like a whip in his hand which no riding implements were permitted in the race. Ranger's warning going off in her head.

Knowing if he struck Thunder, the horse could rear-up and toss her or more fearful, injure him. She saw him flick his wrist and not thinking raised her right arm to protect Thunder.

Screaming as the whip made contact with her arm. Stephanie knew the riders behind her had to see what happened. Stinging pain was shooting along her arm She saw Bobby and Lester ahead standing along the trails. The whip made contact again, this time the jagged tip contacted with the top of her hand. The rough tip sliced the skin. Screaming again caused Ben's Arabian to rear up causing him to lose his balance off the horse. Stephanie saw blood dripping down her hand, ignoring the pain she called out to Thunder. He kicked into high gear leaving Bobby and Lester to drag Ben Hampton off the track. Bobby helped cuff him then started running to the Hummer for the first aid kit.

"Yo," Ranger answered his cell phone.

Lester's voice yelling at him, "Stephanie's hurt. He hit her with a whip. Her hand is bleeding and she's in pain. I got him."

The phone clicked off.

Ranger handed Allie to Tank before he flew out of the bleachers to wait for Stephanie to come into the park. Clapping and cheers could be heard as Ranger got to the finish in time to see Stephanie and Thunder with mighty strides rounding the trail. He saw the blood dripping from her hand. Her face white and grimacing at the pain. Not thinking, he ripped his t-shirt off his body in two pieces.

The official was the finish declared Stephanie and Butterfield Farms the winner when she pulled the baton out of the leg of her shorts. Ranger was wrapping her hand, applying pressure to the gash until Bobby got here. Ben's Arabian had followed them and was standing next to Thunder.

Over the speakers it was announced, "Due to unsportsmanlike conduct, the team from Hampton Farms has been disqualified. First place goes to Butterfield Farm followed by Lazy Daisy Farm and Murdock Farm.

Ranger lifted Stephanie down from Thunder, "You OK?"

"It stings like anything."

He noticed the welt forming on Stephanie's forearm and bent down to kiss the pain away.

"I'm OK," Stephanie told Bud as he ambled over with his cast with his family.

Lester was dragging Ben Hampton into the park, "This is what he used," handing Ranger the whip.

Just touching the instrument, Ranger raged even more. The police chief and deputy were on their way towards them.

"She's mine!" Ranger hissed stalking over to the ex-Ranger, whip still in his hand. He raised it and made contact with the other man's bare arm. Venom in his dark chocolate eyes as he raised the whip striking his across the chest of his t-shirt. Pain registering on Ben Hampton's face.

"How's it feel?" Ranger threw the whip at him striking his cheek, then let a punch connect with his face staggering him back causing him to lose his balance and falling to the ground. Adding insult to injury, he landed in fresh horse manure.

Before Ben could gather his wits, Allie was there, "You hurt my Mommy!" Swinging a blue Keds back, it landed right in his crotch doubling his over. "And, you stink!" Allie threw her head walking to her mother.


	33. Chapter 33

**__**

Eyes to Remember

Chapter 31

"A Horse is a Horse"

Stephanie watched a bare-chested Ranger whip and take his fist to the ex-Army man, then Allie crushing his nuts into his kidneys. Don't mess with her top tempered daughter or the Cuban Adonis.

Hand wrapped in his torn t-shirt, Ranger saw Stephanie standing with Tank, Lester, and the girls. Allie was beside him walking over to Stephanie.

"You showed him, Allie," Ranger said to the little curly top.

Looking up with pale blue eyes and mischievous grin, "Mommy showed me to take care of me if a boy tried to hurt me."

Chuckling, "That's the spot. How are you doing, Babe?"

"My hand stings a little," waving her wrapped hand. "I hope Bobby can take care of this. The hospital is 45 minutes away."

Ben's Arabian was still standing next to Stephanie as if on guard. She was rubbing her neck, "Such a pretty girl."

Picking Stephanie up in his arms, "Come on. Let Bobby take care of your hand."

"I can walk," Stephanie told him but noticing the hundreds of female eyes staring at them. OK, they were oogling the Herculean God whose big, muscled arms she was in as he carried her to the bleachers. Stephanie giggled the Arabian was following them.

"He likes us, Mommy," Allie said watching the horse.

Waiting at the stands, Bobby had the first aid kit open and ready. Ranger set Stephanie down gently as if she was fragile crystal. Allie, Katie, and Julie all gathered around her.

Reassuring all three girls, "I'm fine." Stephanie sucked in her breath as Bobby unwrapped her bloody hand.

"Sorry," Bobby said as he started to clean the gash. "I think the butterflies will hold this, but don't bend your hand to much so it doesn't open back up."

"Great, I'm right handed!"

Ranger put a finger to her lips, "It's only for a few days. We're here to help."

He looked at the black Arabian, then glanced at Ben Hampton being yelled at by the police chief and one of the race officials.

"Be right back," kissing Stephanie.

The police chief was saying rather loudly, "She has the right to press charges against you, Mr. Hampton. And if I was her, I would. We don't like cheaters or criminals around here, so I would also advise you, never, never, run again in any future relays. Maybe consider never showing your face again in our quiet little hamlet."

Ranger noticed the Chief's name, Randy Baylor. Andy Taylor was Andy Griffith's in Mayberry. The deputy was Arnie. He had to be in an alternate dimension of Mayberry. Where was Opie and Aunt Bea?

"Can I help you?" Chief Baylor asked Ranger. "I saw the job you did on him," pointing to the welt on Ben's arm, slashed t-shirt with a bloody mark underneath, and swollen nose.

"I don't put up with someone harming my woman. Carlos Manoso," extending a hand.

"Mr. Manoso. Is Stephanie all right?"

"My medic is tending to her hand."

"We're a small town, Mr. Manoso, and don't condone violence, but in this case, I would have reacted very likely the same way, but probably less damaging," noting Ranger's defined muscled body.

"I understand. If you need to cite me or anything I understand, but I'd react the same way if it happened again," Ranger's eyes filled with anger looking at the ex-Ranger. "I doubt Stephanie will press charges. But, I could make your business life very miserable, Hampton, if it got around New York City about what you did to Stephanie. Specially with all her friends there. So, here's my deal, sell me your Arabian for Stephanie. It seems to have become attached to her. And, I never want to see you again. Stay out of my way!"

"That fucking horse isn't worth the money I paid for it. Take it." Ben Hampton knew Ranger could make his life miserable, slowly turning the screws so the life he became accustomed would disappear bit by bit. He had contacts in every branch of the government, including, the IRS.

He turned around seeing Stephanie and three girls feeding the black horse apples and carrots, rubbing it's nose and neck. Now it acts like a gentle horse the farmer who sold it to him said it was!

Ranger nodded to the Chief of Police and deputy, then Ben, "Send me any papers on the horse. Gentlemen, you heard him saying I could have the horse. I'm taking it! My accountant will draw a check and mail it to you," Ranger turned walking back to Stephanie a grin on his face. Stephanie got a horse.

"What's that smirk for?" Stephanie asked the Cuban walking towards her.

"It seems that Ben doesn't want his horse anymore, so I said you would take it off his hands."

Her mouth flew open, then closed.

"Mommy, we got a horsey!" Allie was jumping up and down.

"Where am I going to put a horse? In my backyard?" Stephanie had a stunned look on her face.

Ranger looked across the Arabian at her blue eyes, "Does Bud have any extra stalls? I'll pay him to keep," Ranger glancing under the horse, "her. Since Julie is learning to ride a horse, maybe I should, too, so we can all do it together."

"You're serious? He didn't just give you the horse!"

"Babe, I can be very persuasive. I'll show you my technique later."

Stephanie blushed. She didn't have a chance to answer as the relay winners were being called over to receive their ribbons.

She got up on the Arabian careful not to bend her hand. Ranger handed Allie up to her to sit in front of her on the saddle. Clicking the reigns, the Arabian started to trot over to the makeshift stage as Stephanie directed her. She tipped her straw hat at him, "I'll take you up on that challenge, Cowboy!"

The official announced Butterfield Farm as the winner handing out first place trophies and blue ribbons to the riders.

'Here," Stephanie handed them to Bud, "these are yours. Add them to your collection. You would be up here if your leg wasn't broken, Bud. I just took your place."

Ranger walked over with the girls and his friends as people were congratulating the owners of Butterfield Farm.

"Bud," Ranger called to him.

"Yes, Carlos."

"I have a small problem."

"It looks quite large to me."

Ranger hoped he was referring to the Arabian and not his Cuban package.

"Could I rent a stall from you and pay for boarding? Mr. Hampton doesn't want his horse," watching Stephanie trot around the trail with Allie on the black horse. "Do you have enough room to transport her back to your farm?"

"That city slicker gave up his horse just like that, huh?"

"He knows I can make his investment company suffer between my government contacts and Stephanie's in New York. It's amazing what money will do to a person and how he covets it. He likes his high society life style."

"I see. Don't under estimate you."

Chuckling, "I'm Cuban and a Bad Ass when I need to be."

"The horse will be taken well care of at the farm. It will be so good to have Stephanie here regularly. Don't worry about the cost. I like seeing Stephanie happy. She deserves it."

"I guess Stephanie will have to teach me to ride so I can keep up with them."

Watching Stephanie, she had the Arabian doing a high step walk on the track. "She knows how to handle a horse. You'll have a good teacher."

Stephanie watched as Brad led 'Midnight', Stephanie's name for the Arabian over to their trailer to transport the Arabian to her new home.

"I take it you like her?" Ranger asked.

"Yes," jumping in his arms. "But, let me pay for her."

Ranger raised an eyebrow, "No. We're staying at your cabin. My three stooges are sleeping in your motor home. Julie practically lives at your loft. Ok, I'm there a lot, too. She's yours."

Stephanie gave a look like she was thinking, "I feel this is a plot in the making so we have to come back more. I almost think you like it here."

"What! Here in the reincarnation of Mayberry!"

Stephanie leaned her forehead against Ranger's, "Yeah."

"Yeah, Babe."


	34. Chapter 34

**__**

Eyes to Remember

Chapter 32

"Bad Guys and Pillow Talk"

Leaving the fair to get ready for the evening dance and fireworks, Stephanie's troupe picked up a few pizza's to take back to the cabin. Allie fell asleep the minute Stephanie buckled her in her booster seat. Julie and Katie were all ga-ga over 'Midnight'. Katie missed riding regularly like she and Stephanie did in Denver. That's why Stephanie was so excited about the 'Y's horseback camp for her.

Everybody pitched in setting out the paper plates, pouring drinks to help because of Stephanie's injured hand. Ranger carried Allie into the cabin and laid her on the bed. Sparky tapped a paw at the storm door to come back in the cabin after his pee call and crawled up next to Allie. Hobo was stretched out on the back of the sofa.

"Did you three have enough towels, pillows, and blankets last night?" Stephanie asked them.

Tank told her, "Oh, yeah, Bomber. Now if we could do something about Lester's snoring."

"He kept me awake in the bed," Bobby confirmed, "and stole the covers."

"I do not. I slept like a baby. That bed is the best. Boss, I need a new bed in my apartment."

Ranger just raised an eyebrow continuing to eat his pizza.

Bobby smacked Lester, "That's because you had all the covers! You get the sofa tonight. It's me and Tank in bed."

"I'm straight. That didn't sound too good," Tank huffed.

"Steph," Julie spoke up, "will we be coming to the cabin more so you can ride Midnight?"

"I'd like to. I need to spend time with her," Stephanie looked at Ranger. "Who knows, we may need more horses if Julie and Carlos enjoy it once they learn."

Julie was surprised, "Dad, you'll learn too?"

"It's that or I'm sitting around the cabin waiting missing out on the fun."

Bobby, Tank, and Lester were laughing, "Cowboy Ranger."

Tank continued chuckling, "Are you going to get spurs that jingle jangle jingle? And chaps?"

Stephanie got a rush, Ranger in chaps and nothing underneath except hard, solid Cuban man. "Oh," she moaned and got a shiver.

"Too much for you, Babe?"

"I'm going for a shower," Stephanie giggled before anyone questioned her about her mental images.

Bobby instructed, "Put a plastic bag over your hand, Steph, so the bandage doesn't get wet."

"Well, isn't this great!" Stephanie grabbed a plastic bag waving it around walking to the bathroom. "How am I going to get mascara on since I'm right handed. Screw Ben Hampton up the flag pole and back down. You don't mess with a girl's mascara hand!"

"Think Stephanie a little upset now?" Tank asked them.

Ranger, The Merry Men and the girls cleaned up the kitchen. He opened the bathroom door, Stephanie was still muttering about "mascara and taking a whip to Hampton." He pulled back the shower curtain and stepped in with Stephanie.

"Babe," chuckling.

"I can't go out with smudged mascara."

"You're too much," rinsing the shampoo out of her hair. Then applying the conditioner. She calmed down almost becoming mush as Ranger's large hands began to soap her up and down.

Stephanie was lost in the shower leaning her back against Ranger, the soft water gently spraying down on them, his hands caressing all over her body. She never heard the bathroom door open. Stunned didn't even describe the moment when the shower curtain moved. Allie was standing there eating a piece of pizza.

"I get a baff," putting down her pizza on the small stand Stephanie had near the tub to hold bath gels and candles, then pulling off her clothes.

Ranger stiffened behind her, "Babe?"

"I'm thinking," Stephanie was trying not to laugh. "Stay behind me. When Allie gets in, jump out as I cover her eyes."

The shower curtain moved as Allie crawled over the side of the claw foot bathtub, noticing Ranger behind her mother.

"Mommy, there's a boy in her," peaking a little around Stephanie, "and he's naked!"

"I needed help because of my hand, Princess. Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Because," Stephanie cupped a hand over her daughter's eyes.

Rushing to get out of the tub, Ranger slipped on some soap bubbles. "Ouch!"

"Are you OK?" Stephanie asked through the shower curtain.

She could hear a thumping around, "Yeah, I stubbed my toe."

Ranger wrapped a towel around himself stepping out of the bathroom. Standing there rolling with laughter were Tank, Bobby, and Lester. He got the feeling they were set up.

Stephanie got the mascara on finally holding her right hand in a rigid position and moving her eyelashes to the wand. Slipping on her dress, she knew she would need an expert male hand.

"Mommy, I like that," Allie said referring to the blue and white striped strapless summer dress with a full skirt. The bottom border had blue circles. To make it easy tonight, Stephanie pulled her hair back in a ponytail.

"Boy Toy! I need some help!" she called.

Ranger was instantly at the bedroom door smirking and giving Stephanie a mock bow, "Boy Toy, at your service."

"Can you zip me?"

His eyes went instantly dark as Stephanie turned to him holding up her strapless dress.

"Babe," kissing her neck letting his hands roam over her form then he saw Allie sitting on the bed. "Let me zip you."

Stephanie giggled at the change in his tone, lustful to hand caught in the cookie jar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before the candy toss along Main Street, which Katie, Julie, Allie, Tank, Bobby, and Lester all had in hand their bags, they walked through the game booths. Lester stopped at a banking machine to contribute more money and test the lips of new co-eds at the kissing booth.

"It's a good cause," Lester said after kissing both girls in the booth, "raising money so there's a booth next year."

Ranger started to laugh with an evil tone to it, "Didn't you get the e-mail, Santos, your scheduled to work since you were off this year."

"Don't tease me like that," Lester had a look of anguish on his face. "you'll destroy their fantasies about me."

"In that case, Lester, maybe Stephanie's Grandma will work it next year," Bobby called to him.

Tank added insult to the injury saying, "She'd pay by the grope," on his way to play BINGO. He won another apple pie for having four corners.

Passing more games, Allie let out a high pitched shriek, "It's my bunny monster," referring to a blue long haired bunny with floppy ears and crossed-eyes.

Ranger handed the man running the 'High Striker' strength game a dollar. He picked up the sledge hammer, he swung it effortlessly, the dinger flew up the scale ringing the bell.

Jumping up and down in circles, Allie was cheering, "The bunny monster!"

"Is this really what you want?" Ranger said with a raised eyebrow holding the odd looking and ugly blue bunny slightly smaller than Stephanie's daughter.

"He's cute. Thanks," kissing Ranger on the cheek before hopping off with the crazed bunny.

"She's happy," Ranger chuckled looking at Stephanie.

Next, Bobby tried and rang the bell. Julie picked a white unicorn with long tail and mane. Lester won Katie a black horse just like Midnight. Ranger looked at his woman with a sly glance, grabbing her roughly to him so she let out a squeal.

"What do you want, Babe?"

Stephanie giggled, "The beagle puppy with the sad eyes."

A crowd had gathered watching the muscled men test their strength. Ranger squeezed Stephanie tighter to him giving her a toe tingling kiss. There were "Oohs" and "Aahs" heard about them.

"I need extra strength."

He swung the hammer contacting it on the spring block sending the dinger up the scale a second time to ring the bell. "Ring!"

The man handed Stephanie her puppy.

"My hero!" kissing Ranger seductively on his cheek.

Out of the crowd, they heard, "I know them! Eat me out of restaurant!"

Stephanie waved to Mr. Kim peaking through the people,

"See you tomorrow, Mr. Kim."

"I prepared."

Next was finding primo spots on Main Street for the candy toss. After Allie went to the bathroom at Gracie's, she lined up next to Lester in front of the store on the sidewalk.

Getting out of her spot, she ran to Ranger shoving the bunny monster in his stomach, "Here hold him," giving two dimples, "Please."

"She's pushy but polite,' Ranger snickered shaking his head at Stephanie holding up the crazed stuffed animal.

So there Stephanie and Ranger stood watching as all six children collected candy. Lester kept checking the toddler's bag so she didn't get more than him. The merchants and political leaders tossed Tootsie Rolls, lollypops, Peanut Butter Cups, peppermints, and colored taffy. It was Halloween in July.

"Babe, they're grown men," Ranger said watching his three friends scooped up cand stuffing it in their goodie bags.

"They're having fun."

A large horse drawn hay wagon was coming down the street with Bud and Beth driving the team with members of the Farmer's Association handing out popcorn balls.

"I love these!" Lester remarked as he shoved his in his bag.

Bud called, "Allie, want a ride?"

She nodded after getting Stephanie's approval. Tank lifted her in the front sitting between their friends.

"Hop up, Girls."

Julie and Katie climbed in the back sitting on the hay bales with Bud's grandsons and some other farmers. Allie waved to her mother and friends as they pulled out.

"I'll meet you at the end," Stephanie told her little girl.

Just as Stephanie and Ranger started down the sidewalk with the Merry Men and bags of candy, a young man in blue jeans and t-shirt approached asking, "Are you Mr. Manoso?"

"Yes."

He handed Ranger an envelope and walked away. Opening it were the purchase receipt and registration papers for "Murdock Mountain's Lady of the Lake."

Stephanie read the papers a couple of times then looked at Ranger, "She's a four year old registered Arabian."

"Enjoy her, Babe."

Kissing him, "Thank you."

Meeting the girls at the park entrance, Stephanie handed Bud Midnight's papers, "Bud, look."

He let out a whistle, "The blood line she comes from is one of the best in New Jersey. A brother of hers is a big money winner racing in New York. Another horse in the bloodline is a top show horse in the three state area. Honey, if you ever breed her, those offspring will be worth money."

"I just want to ride her."

"Come on, Babe, let's make some baby horses," Ranger whispered in Stephanie's ear.

She turned to look at him but images of Cuban babies in Cowboy hats and diapers riding ponies entered her head. Instantly sucking in her breath as it turned to a neo-natal nursery. He felt her stiffen momentarily then relaxed after she exhaled. Ranger made a mental note to ask Stephanie about it later.

The street was cleared so the wooden dance floor was brought out and latched together. A Country Western band was warming up on the sidewalk to start off the Main Street dance.

Allie snatched her bunny monster from Ranger, "Thanks,' flashing him a smile. She grabbed Stephanie's hand, "Mommy, we got to dance."

Stephanie , Katie, and Allie dragging Julie with them showed her the steps for the Western line dance that was going on. Ranger chuckled watching Allie shake her little but when they turned. He danced all the slow songs with Stephanie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile:

Watching in the shadows of a building was a seething Ben Hampton. He couldn't believe it. Ranger Manoso was in love. As long as he knew him in the Army, he never attached himself to any one woman. Manoso bedded his share, but that was it. Back at his farm, he did a quick search on Stephanie Plum discovering some old lingerie modeling photographs from shows and the reference to the magazine for which she was the creative editor.

He took another swig of his umpteenth beer of the day since the race. Before the night was over, how was The Great Manoso going to feel about her after he got through with Stephanie Plum.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Between a break in the Main Street dance, people made their way to the park for the fireworks. Earlier, Stephanie and Katie had put a couple of blankets down on the bleachers to mark the group's spot. With his arm around Stephanie and her head on his shoulder, Allie was snuggled on her lap, they watched the fireworks. By the Grand Finale, Allie was asleep.

Before heading to the Hummer, Katie wanted to go to the bathroom. Stephanie told Ranger to stay with Julie and the guys. Tank was holding a sleeping Allie against his massive shoulder.

"We'll be right back. You can see the bathroom."

Against his better judgment, Ranger stayed put on the bleachers like Stephanie said. He saw the building by the ball field and the two on them enter. He watched for them to come out and waited a few more minutes thinking it must be crowded. Then he heard shouting as he started walking towards the bathroom, "Fire! Fire! Carlos!"

Stephanie and Katie were coming out of the side door of the bathroom chattering about the day. Never seeing the man standing in the shadows until hands were dragging them around the building. She recognized a slurring Ben Hampton's voice and smelled the alcohol on his breath. In what little light there was, Stephanie saw his angry face as she tried to determine if he had any weapons on him before unleashing her fury. Giving a frightened Katie a quick glance trying to reassure her they would be OK.

"Well, it's a shame you aren't alone, Pretty Stephanie," Ben Hampton said. "I wouldn't want your daughter watching as I collect something for my horse."

"You're hurting me!" Katie yelled as he jerked the hand that was holding Katie's arm.

"I'll hurt you more after I'm done with her," pulling Stephanie to him with his other arm. Just as his lips were making contact with Stephanie's, she raked the nails on her free hand down his face.

"You, Bitch!" Ben screamed at Stephanie. He let go Katie to protect his face then swung it to strike the beautiful woman but she blocked it.

When he let go of Katie to protect his face, Katie was able to land a kick with all the force she could muster on his knee despite her shaking. He sunk down on one knee.

"Go!" Stephanie yelled at her.

The young girl backed way and yelled at loud as she could, "Fire! Fire! Carlos!"

His grip on Stephanie had broken. Taking a step back, Stephanie's low sweeping kick made contact with the side of his face.

"You made a very big mistake, Mr. Hampton.," Stephanie hissed. "You messed with my children!"

Her wedge sandal made contact whipping his neck and set him flying, landing at Ranger's feet as he came running around the back of the building gun drawn.

Katie was sobbing, tears flowing, "He wanted to hurt you."

Stephanie's arms were around the crying, shaking girl, "We're OK. I'm so proud of you. You didn't panic. Remembering what you were taught."

Lester and Bobby, for the second time of the day, were cuffing a now unconscious Ben Hampton. Tank with a sleeping Allie and Chief Baylor were coming around the bathroom.

"He grabbed us coming out of the bathroom," Stephanie explained looking at the handcuffed form letting out a slight moan on the ground as he was coming to.

Chief Baylor was kneeling beside Ben Hampton calling for the paramedics on his radio. "From the looks of it, I'd say you broke his jaw," grinning at Stephanie. Ben's face was slightly misshapen on the side Stephanie kicked. The gashes on the other side were bleeding.

"His knee may be dislocated. Katie landed a pretty good kick," still hugging the girl, her crying almost stopped.

"I'll need both of you to make statements tomorrow. Go home now and try to get some sleep. I'll take care of him."

Ranger putting his arm around Stephanie kissing her hair, "Babe, are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine."

A sleepy Allie stirred on Tank's shoulder. Trying to focus, she saw the man on the ground. Letting out a yawn, "You kicked butt, Mommy."

Once back at the cabin, Stephanie settled Allie in bed after putting on her nightshirt. Tucking her scruffy puppy in beside her and setting the bunny monster at the bottom of the bed on the trunk. She shut off the light and went up the stairs to check on Katie.

"I can't believe you knew what to do?" Julie told Katie as they were laying on the bunk beds.

"Stephanie showed me and Allie some defensive moves since we traveled a lot with her to different places."

"I'm proud of you, Katie," Stephanie sat down on her bunk.

Ranger agreed, "You did good."

Katie looked at Stephanie trying to form a question.

Stephanie thought she knew what she was questioning, "I didn't start to fight back right away because I was trying to determine if he had any weapons. I didn't want to do something that caused Ben Hampton to hurt you. My objective was to get you out of there unharmed," Stephanie was wiping tears from her cheeks.

"Why did Katie yell 'Fire'?" It was Julie's turn to ask questions.

"A self defense expert said people will react more at the word 'Fire'. So, that's what Katie and Allie were taught to yell if someone was trying to hurt them to get attention. Try and get some sleep, Sweetie. It's all over. We're safe. If you need me, I'm downstairs."

Stephanie kissed both girls tucking them in. She turned out the lights, but left the nightlight on in the bathroom just in case Katie woke up scared.

Once at the bottom of the stairs, Ranger took Stephanie in his arms kissing her like he would never let her go. His hands started at her face and slowly worked their way down her body checking for himself there were no new injuries, that she was in one piece.

"I thought you were gone too long. When I got to the bathroom and it was empty, then I heard Katie's scream, my heart stopped."

"This wasn't how I expected our evening to end," Stephanie started crying letting out her fear. "I didn't want him to hurt Katie. Even drunk as he was, I didn't know what Ben Hampton was capable of doing."

Ranger let out a low chuckle trying to lighten the mood even though he was wound tight, "Ben hasn't had too good of a day either around you Plum females. Kicked in the nuts by a little girl, knee dislocated by a pre-teen, and a broken cheek by the shoe of their gorgeous mother. To top it off, he's going to jail!"

Stephanie 's lips curved in a small smile, but letting out an exhausted sigh, "Let's go to bed."

Laying quietly in Stephanie's queen size bed, not saying a word just watching each other for long minutes taking in the details of each other's features. Ranger broke the silence, "How's your hand?"

"Tender, but I'll live."

She saw the tension around his dark eyes as they were back watching her. His muscles were taunt, not relaxed. Before Ranger could say another word, Stephanie put a finger to his lips, then kissed them gently.

"Don't blame yourself."

"I should have gone with you. I would have finished him off completely," dryness in his tone, the anger just under the surface was subsiding.

The crystal blueness of Stephanie's eyes was like watching the ocean for the calming effect they were beginning to have on him.

Stephanie didn't want to dwell on the bad points of the day. Right now she chose to ignore them because **_a day without denial is a day you have to face_. Tomorrow would be soon enough, she and Katie would give their statements, but tonight she wanted to lose herself in the man laying with her. To go to sleep happy, contented with an after sex glow.**

Ranger could see the merriment entering her eyes.

She looked at her hand, "I think Mr. Hampton owes me a manicure." Then poking Ranger in the chest and giving him her best Spanish accent, "What's this 'MINE' Stuff I keep hearing from you?"

A strong hand cupped her ass cheeks bringing her closer to him, "You're mine! All mine!"

"Pretty sure of yourself. Well, aren't you cocky!"

Ranger looked down his body, "Yeah, Babe, I am. And, I bet I can get you to scream my name a few times."

Giggling at the now lusty expression in his eyes, the very confident grin, "Really?"

He grabbed Stephanie and flipped her under him in a blink of an eye.

"Carlos!"

"That's one."


	35. Chapter 35

**__**

Eyes To Remember

Chapter 33

"Waterslide, Here We Come!"

Ranger had known that Stephanie had a restless night. He felt it. She didn't toss and turn, but he felt the rigidness of her body at times in his arms as he held her during the night. He didn't know if she was dreaming or just couldn't stop thinking about the encounter with Hampton. If for some reason he was able to avoid jail, Ranger knew he would give him the worst punishment of his life, if he survived.

It was before 5, the earliest Ranger had been awake at Stephanie's cabin in the times he had been here. She shifted when Sparky came into the room after pushing the door open jumping on the bed.

"Ready to go out?" Stephanie asked rubbing his ears throwing back the blankets to slip out of bed.

Missing her warmth, Ranger grabbed her hand, "Come back."

Stephanie nodded following her Beagle out. She turned on the coffee pot then opened the door. She stepped on the porch in the early warm July morning. The sky was still some what dark but she could see the beginnings of a pink, blue, and orange sunrise.

Tank was rocking gently in the wicker rocker dressed in sweats. Maybe he had an early morning walk around the lake.

"Coffee's on. Will you be here?"

"Yeah," he told her.

Stephanie ran into the bedroom pulling off her t-shirt, slipping an oversized blue worn sweatshirt over her head. Ranger was watching her, tugging on his hand, a twinkle in her eye.

"Let's go watch the sunrise."

"Ok, Babe," slipping on his sweat pants and sneakers. Pulling a t-shirt out of the closet.

Tank was sipping a mug of coffee as Stephanie poured two for them.

"I'll be here," he called after Stephanie and Ranger going out the cabin door. Sparky was running ahead as they walked beside each other towards the lake. It was cooler down the tree lined path, ferns and grass glistened with the dew droplets of the morning. A little mist was lingering over the blue lake.

Stephanie leaned back against the handsome Cuban Man standing on the wooden dock as the sky was slowing becoming lighter, more baby blue appearing through the pink and orange streaks as the sun was coming up behind the trees across the lake.

"That's beautiful, Babe," kissing the top of her head, his arm draped across her holding Stephaine to him. There was movement next to them. Katie stepped up beside them.

"You OK?"

"Yeah," Katie nodded to her then stood watching the sunrise. Very quietly she started reciting a poem.

**__**

"Every sunrise is a present, a gift from God above,  
Gift-wrapped with scarlet ribbons and tied with bows of love.  
Each day's a new beginning, a time to start anew,  
While all the stars are sleeping, and the rose is fresh with dew.  
Every day's a new creation, too lovely to ignore,  
And we may find a blessing, just outside our door.  
We cannot keep the past, like fireflies in a jar  
Nor journey to the future by wishing on a star.  
Every sunrise is a blessing, a gift for just today.  
Rejoice, my friend, embrace it before it fades away!"

Stephanie repeated the last few lines with her as Ranger listened to them.

Asking them, "Where did you learn that from?"

Both females looked up at Ranger, tears slowly sliding down their cheeks.

"We received this beautiful sympathy card from my friends at the magazine with a sunrise on the front. That poem was on the inside of the card and just stuck." Stephanie explained quietly, then turning back to the sunrise.

"Hey, Steph."

"What, Sweetie?"

"After breakfast, can we go to the police station," Katie said watching the sky. "I don't want it to ruin the rest of the weekend."

"I think that is the best. I'll call Randy to see when he'll be in."

"Ok," pale blue eyes looking up at her guardian, her stand-in-mom, "we've been through the worst and made it. That man is not worth ruining our weekend."

"No, he's not. I'm proud of you, Katie. How about we inflate the tubes and go to the waterslide for a while. It's going to be really warm today."

Excitement in Katie's voice, "Then go see, Midnight!"

"Yes, I need to see how she is settling in at Bud's."

Stephanie glanced up at Ranger if that was an acceptable day.

"You lead the way, Activity Director," bending to kiss her.

Coming down the path were Tank, Bobby, Lester, and Julie. Allie was in Tank's arms, a blanket wrapped around her.

"I missed it," Allie was pointing to the sun.

Stephanie took her precious bundle in her arms, "Look, there is still some pink in the sky," pointing to faint streaks of color.

Allie pointed to a large graceful bird swooping down to some rocks along the lake's edge, "What's that?" she whispered

They watched as a regal grey bird with a plume on it's head walked into the water bending down to get something out of the water. Sparky had chased a squirrel up a tree and let out a small bark as the animal squawked back at the dog.

"It's a Blue Heron. He's getting his breakfast. How about we go get some, too?" Stephanie asked her as Allie waved to the large bird wading in the water.

They were finishing up pancakes and sausages when Allie was listening to something.

"Mommy, I hears your car," Allie slipped off the barstool and ran to the door. Stephanie pushed back her chair following her daughter. They could hear a rumble getting louder.

"It's Gampy! Gampy!" Allie was running out in bare feet in the wet grass. Stephanie's red Ferrari came to a stop next to the Hummer parked in front of the motor home.

"Daddy! Mom!" Stephanie called. She started to laugh seeing her father get out from behind the wheel. He was wearing mirrored Aviator sunglasses.

Picking up Allie, "What? I have to look the part. Hi, Pumpkin. I convinced your Mother to take a ride with me."

Stephanie noticed Ellen hadn't moved out of the car. She looked flushed.

"Mom, are you OK?"

The guys were shaking Frank Plum's hand while Stephanie was talking to her Mother.

She opened the door and got out, Ellen Plum glanced back at the car. "Stephanie," she whispered, "your Grandmother is right. That car does something to you with the vibrations. I'll be back."

Stephanie tried not to giggle.

"Honey, is your Mother OK?" Frank concerned. "She didn't say much once I got outside of Trenton and driving on the highway."

"Daddy, were you going over the speed limit?"

He looked at the smirking males, "Sometimes. That car wants to fly."

Stephanie was trying to explain in a delicate way that her mother was aroused from the motor's vibrations from the powerful Ferrari motor. Stephanie knew the feeling from driving it.

"Daddy, when you drive the car don't you feel the vibrations?"

"Yes," then the light dawned, 'Oh! It gave your Mother," not finishing his thought.

"Mr. P., you're getting some tonight," Lester said with a lecherous grin on his face.

Stephanie's Mother came back outside, she looked more relaxed.

"Are you all right, Dear?" Frank Plum asked trying to keep the smile off his face, not to embarrass his wife.

"Yes. I think you should take us for a drive more often, Sweetheart," Ellen was practically purring.

"Anytime."

"Is it all right that we're visiting, Stephanie? It's such a nice weekend," her mother asked then noticing the bandage on her hand. "What happened to your hand?"

Stephanie relayed the story of Ben Hampton and ending it describing Midnight.

Fury was coming off Frank Plum, "He hurt you! Then scared Katie and you last night! Where is he?"

"Daddy, calm down!" She tried to sooth her father, "Katie and I are going to give our statements and hopefully, he will be in jail for awhile."

"He had better because I'll settle things with him. No one harms my baby daughter and grandchildren!" his face red and fists in balls.

"We'll handle this, please!"

"Uh huh, she's here," Allie was handing Stephanie the cordless phone.

"Good Morning, Randy. I wanted to see when we could come by our office. We have some things to do. Sounds good. Bye," Stephanie clicked off the phone. 'Let's get ready, Katie. He's in right now."

Ranger said in his authoritative tone, "I'm coming with you."

"Gampy, that bad man hurt Mommy." Allie told her Grandfather after he picked her up. "I kicked him where Mommy showed me to hurt a boy. Down there," pointing down to his pants.

Ranger nodded.

"That's my Princess," smiling proudly as they rubbed noses.

Before he disappeared in the cabin, Ranger put an arm on Frank Plum's shoulder, "Sir, if he somehow avoids the law, I'll dish out my own justice."

It was Mr. Plum's turn to nod in acknowledgment.

Stephanie was pulling clean sheets out of the linen closet, "Mom, you and Daddy can have the smaller bedroom. I'll move Allie upstairs in a bunk bed."

Ellen Plum never questioned why Allie wouldn't be downstairs with her as she knew the answer. She had seen the happiness in her younger daughter. She also noticed her Boss glance at the sheets, then at the sofa.

While Stephanie was occupied, her mother pulled Ranger aside, "Mr. Manoso, don't change what you have because we're here. Stephanie is happier than she has been in along time. I was the reason my daughter went through a pregnancy alone while she was grieving. It took almost losing that precious little girl to understand my daughter wasn't the perfect 'Burg' wife material. Because of my insane ideals, they kept her away when she needed her family."

Ranger nodded.

"Now, go and make sure he doesn't hurt her again."

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

Stephanie and Katie finished giving their statements to the Chief of Police and the deputy.

"Ok, I think that's everything," Randy Baylor told them as he shut off the recording equipment. "I'll file the assault and battery charges, the endangerment of a minor charges, attempted kidnapping, and anything else I can come up with to keep him in jail. He's shackled to the bed at the hospital. He does have a broken jaw and dislocated knee."

"Good, couldn't happen to a nicer man," Ranger hissed.

"Just so you know, Stephanie, his attorney is a sleaze. He tried to make it sound like you were coming on to Mr. Hampton to make Mr. Manoso jealous, but dropped that defense since a whole town can vouch for you being with Mr. Manoso."

Stephanie yelled, "I only met him yesterday and was introduced before the race!"

"Chief Baylor," Ranger said in no uncertain terms, "these charges had better stick! The DA had better pursue this!"

"And, I will," came a woman's voice walking into the Chief's office. It was Gracie.

"It's not like we have a whole lot of crime up in these parts, Carlos, so I do double duty," Gracie was shaking his hand. "How are the both of you?" hugging Stephanie and Katie.

"Good."

"What can you tell me about this man, Carlos?"

"I was in the Rangers with him. He at times was very sloppy on some government missions and we lost some good men because of him. Big ego. Likes the lavish life style his investment business allows him to live from what I know. I can do some checking to see what I can come up with."

Gracie nodded, "Stephanie, do you think he intended to harm you? Maybe even rape you?"

Stephanie shivered thinking about the situation, "He was drunk. His words were, 'I wouldn't want your daughter watching as I collect something for my horse.' And when Katie said he was hurting her, Mr. Hampton replied 'I'll hurt you more after I'm done with her'. I never thought about it that way. I knew I could overpower him to get away, but my first concern was making sure Katie wasn't harmed. But to answer your question honestly, Gracie, I don't know."

The DA nodded, her glasses attached to her neck chain, "I'm going to do everything I can to see he spends time behind bars. Get out of here. Go enjoy all that we have to offer up here in these parts."

"We're going to the waterslide," Katie perked up at the thought.

"Go have a slide for me," Gracie hugged the girl good-bye.

Ranger slipped Gracie a business card while Stephanie was talking with the Police officers, "Any problems, call me," he whispered. "I want to make sure they are safe."

Gracie nodded tucking the business card in her pocket.

When Ranger got a chance, he was calling his contact in the government military forces to discuss Ben Hampton. Maybe that vileness would just disappear off the face of the Earth.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

Ranger pulled the Hummer into the driveway next to the Ferrari.

Stephanie started to giggle. There was Allie with a small fishing pole and her father's way to big fishing vest on her little body.

"Mommy, Mommy!" jumping up and down, "I caught a fish!"

Sparky and Hobo were both sitting beside a bucket watching a small fish swim around in it.

"His name is Brucey."

Ranger just shook his head at how Allie named everything.

"That's a very nice fish, Allie. You know you have to put him back in the lake."

"I know so he lives with all his other fish friends."

Tank, Bobby, and Lester had blown up the inner tubes and rafts since Stephanie had left out her electric air pump. Julie and the guys were dressed ready to go. Stephanie's mother packed a picnic lunch.

"Daddy, are you and Mom coming to the rocks?"

"Pumpkin, I think so. Allie and I will go put him back now that you saw her big catch."

Stephanie watched as they walked hand in hand down the path, Allie still in the vest and her father carrying the bucket.

"He loves that Allie does things like that with him," Ellen told her beautiful daughter.

"Let's go change, Katie, Carlos. I have extra water shoes if you need a pair, Mom."

Ranger pointed to the Hummer, "Babe."

Hobo had jumped in it and was at the open window, "Meow!"

"I'll take care of him."

The guys began tying all the rafts to the top of the Hummer.

Ranger's eyes turned dark as Stephanie had in the bikini from the Rangeman beach party slipping a pair of sweat shorts over it.

"Like what you see, Boy Toy?" asking innocently.

"I'll show you later tonight."

Sparky rode in the Ferrari with her parents hanging out the window for the short drive. Hobo rode in the Hummer on Stephanie's lap between Ranger and Tank.

Ranger was trying to keep a straight face as he drove following Stephanie's directions, "The cat's going to the water slide. I thought they didn't like water."

"Hopefully he won't end up in it. He liked it before."

There was one car in the parking area of the shorter path to the waterfall and the rocks so hopefully not too many people were there. In less than 5 minutes, they were at the same spot as last week but on the other side. A couple of teen-age boys were sliding down the rocks on inner tubes.

"That looks fun," Lester was smiling watching the water carry the inner tubes over the smooth rocks and ending up in a shallow pool at the end of the rocks.

Stephanie looked at Ranger, he was grinning like a big kid.

The water was cool as they crossed to the big rocks, but not ice cold like last week. Since there hadn't been any rain, the water was flowing slower over the rocks. Frank helped his wife across, then carried Allie across. Bobby and Lester carried the cooler. Julie and Katie brought the beach bags of towels. Stephanie carried Hobo, who 'Meowed' all the way across and helped Sparky up on the rocks. Tank and Ranger brought the rafts over to the rocks. What a production!

Lester was the first down on a raft sliding over the centuries worn rocks. The rafts just glided over the rocks. Next, Bobby, went down. Tank rode down on his stomach. Julie was looking apprehensive watching as the Merry Men went down.

"Come on," Ranger took her hand and she sat between Ranger's legs on a raft.

"The water is cold!" screaming as her father splashed her. Both laughing as they went down ending in the shallow pool.

Allie went down with her Grandfather smiles on their faces. Everyone took turns going down Stephanie was shocked when her Mother rode down on an inner tube in her father's lap a couple of times. She had never really seen her parents so cuddly. Maybe, those Ferrari mini-orgasms did something to her.

He was standing on the rock laughing, Stephanie was riding down on a raft with Hobo on her lap and the damn cat was liking it. He was in love with a crazy woman with a crazy cat! Ranger realized what was going though his head had been in his heart. Finally, admitting it to himself. It was a first for him. He, Carlos Manoso, had never been in love. He married Julie's mother because she was pregnant not out of love. Now, she was taking her beagle for a ride! She was so beautifully insane and he was in love with her.

(the author of the poem is unknown.)


	36. Chapter 36

**__**

EYES TO REMEMBER

Chap 34

"Giddy Up, Ranger"

Stephanie laughed watching Tank, Bobby, and Lester carrying the rafts down to the lake so they could float for awhile. They'll be water logged. Allie, Sparky, and Hobo were all sound asleep on her bed wore out from water sliding. Her father was watching a baseball game stretched out on the sofa while her mother was sewing something. Julie and Katie were changing clothes to go to Butterfield Farm so they could check on Midnight.

"Carlos, did you have a good time?"

"Hmmmm," nuzzling Stephanie's neck as she was sitting in his lap as they rocked in the wicker rocker on the porch. "I especially like the view," running a finger around her tropical bikini top under the oversized tank she wore over it.

''Only that?"

Finding her lips, "No, these."

Stephanie's arms were around his neck, fingers tangled in his silky ponytail. He growled when she nipped his ear lobe.

"Ahem," came from behind them. Stephanie's father was watching them from the storm door. They never heard him.

"Do I need to separate you two?"

Ranger chuckled.

"Daddy!"

Julie and Katie were smiling broadly beside him.

"Go have fun, Pumpkin," Frank said, "but, if Allie wakes up before you get back, my Princess is going to be a little upset."

"I know. It will be more than a little," Stephanie agreed. "Hopefully, we'll be back before she wakes up."

"Enjoy riding."

Directing Ranger through the business district on Main Street, he turned off the main road and came upon green corn fields, white fences with horses and cows within them, rolling pastures.They were in an area of farms and small homesteads. He drove the Hummer under a high white arch, which read 'Butterfield Farm', to match the fencing. At the end of the driveway sat a sprawling ranch house with pink and white rose bushes with dark pink lilies interspersed between. Bud was riding his John Deere tractor cutting a portion of a field by the big red barn where Ranger parked.

Midnight was running carefree with some of the Palominos in a large fenced field off the barn. Thunder, the Pinto, and few other horses in another enclosed area beside it. Pygmy goats were eating some high grass off the other side of the barn.

"Those are so cute! Look how little," Julie was pointing to the small goats. "The horses are so beautiful."

'Hi, Honey," Bud brought the tractor to a stop near them getting off it carefully with his cast. Looking at Midnight, "She seems to have settled in quite well. Thunder keeps trying to make friends with her."

"He has good taste," Ranger acknowledged.

The girls were feeding the horses carrots and apples they brought over the fence.

"Can I use a couple of saddles?' Stephanie asked the farmer.

"Go ahead,' waving a hand towards the barn, "you know where everything is."

"Is there a particular Palomino I can saddle for the girls. Julie has no experience so I was going to let them ride together."

"I'd take either Sandy or Copper Penny. What about this beau of yours?"

Ranger chuckled at the reference to him by Bud.

"Carlos has never rode before either. Do you think we would be too much for Midnight?" Stephanie asked.

He looked at Ranger, then Stephanie, "No, just take it easy. Use one of the lighter saddles, too."

"I was just going to go out the trail and up to the pond and back. Allie's sleeping so I don't want to be gone too long. I was going to stop back later so my father could see her."

"We'll be here. Hey, what happened last night with BJ?"

Seeing Katie was occupied with Julie feeding the goats some apples, Stephanie quickly related the story.

After she finished, Bud angrily said through clenched teeth, "I knew he was bad news. He got what was coming to him and I hope more."

"If he makes it to jail," Stephanie stifled a giggle, "I hope he drops the soap. You have to watch those ex-Rangers," looking at Ranger.

"Babe."

Ranger walked into the barn with Stephanie, then into the tack room. She gathered up two saddle blankets, then checked out the saddles setting on top of saw horses. Julie and Katie wandered in after them.

"Want to take the blankets out?" Stephanie asked the girls. Each carrying out a blanket.

Next she picked a saddle for Katie's horse. A nice brown worn leather one. She started to pick it up, but Ranger grabbed it.

"Let me help you."

"Ok. Set it on the fence."

She watched Ranger walk out with the saddle checking out his tight ass. then, looking for a comfortable saddle for both of them.

"Like that, Babe."

She stuck out her tongue. Damn, his smugness!

"You going to use it," calling over his shoulder never looking at her.

She stuck her tongue back out twice.

Ranger laughed, "I guess so."

He walked back in chuckling until he saw the riding crop now in her hand.

"I should use this on you for being a Smart Ass!"

His eyes were dark, stalking over to her, "If I get to use it on you."

"I'm not a Smart Ass."

"You just drive me wild, that's enough," grabbing an end of the riding crop with one hand and the other end in his right hand after putting it against Stephanie's back so she was pinned against him so tight air couldn't fit between them. His lips came down devouring hers. Finally, breaking away, "Let's go ride,"

Stephanie was left panting and only nodded grabbing a brush before leaving the barn.

Katie had Midnight waiting for Stephanie handing the reins to her.

"Get Copper Penny for you and Julie."

"Ok," Katie walked back over to the fenced area towards the Palominos.

Stephanie started brushing Midnight, "Before putting a saddle on a horse, you want to make sure there's no dirt or anything in their hair to irritate their skin with the saddle on them," looking both at Ranger and his daughter.

Next, she laid the blanket on Midnight's back. Adjusted the stirrups based in her arms' length, then Ranger picked up the saddle and put it gently on the horse's back as Stephanie instructed from the left side. She cinched the saddle under her. Katie was showing Julie how to brush the Palomino and put on the blanket. Ranger picked up that saddle and Stephanie tightened it.

"Go ahead, Katie, get up there. I'll adjust the stirrups."

Once Katie was sitting on Copper Penny, she led the horse over to the fence so Julie could get on, then handed the reins over to Katie.

"Make sure you're weight is centered. Now, I'll get your father up and we can go."

Bud was holding Midnight's reins.

Stephanie told Ranger, "Carlos, put your left foot in the stirrup."

He went effortlessly up and swung his right leg over, sitting back in the saddle. Stephanie followed wearing a straw Cowboy hat from the rack in the barn and took the reins from Bud.

"You Ok, Midnight?"

The horse gave a whinny and shook her head.

"What about you back there?" Stephanie leaned her head back to look at Ranger.

He kissed her forehead, "I'm good back here, Babe," an arm went around her waist and fingers tickled her ass.

"Stop that," giggling. Clicking the reins, "Let's go, Girl."

"We'll go out the path and up to the pond, Katie, if you want to go a little faster."

Picking up her horse's pace heading down the path, "Ok."

Midnight picked up the pace going from a walk to a slow trot behind them. Ranger was listening to the sounds the hooves were making on the trail, feeling Stephanie in front of him.

'Is this hard for you?"

"What, Babe?"

"Not being in control?"

"Yes and No. I'm used to being in control but I have no experience riding a horse. So, I need to watch and learn. I think Julie is liking it. This is something totally new for me."

"There was a stable near our house in Denver. That's where we learned to ride. How is it so far?" turning her head to glance at Ranger.

"Still back here."

Stephanie did a 'Burg' eye roll.

"OK, it's relaxing. I'm just sitting watching the scenery go by and down."

She felt the waistband of her shorts pulled away.

"Hey!"

"Nice view," kissing her hair. "This is beautiful up here."

The horses were coming up to the pond. Katie and Julie were ahead trotting around the pond. There were cattails outlining the edge of the pond. At the far end was a wooden gazebo with blue irises and yellow roses blooming around it.

"Bud put that in for Beth. They will come up here for lunch when he comes in from the fields and after tending the animals or bring wine up in the evenings," Stephanie explained.

"They seem like a nice couple."

"Katie and I met them when we bought corn here. Also, we would come over to watch the horses."

Feeling the vibration of her cell phone, Stephanie slipped it out of her pocket, "Hello."

"Pumpkin."

Before Frank Plum could say another word, Stephanie could hear cries, "Mommy weft me!"

Holding it away from her ear, Ranger chuckled hearing the little girl. "Allie sounds upset."

"Daddy, we're coming around the pond and be there in a few minutes."

"Hurry. I can't stand to hear my Princess crying. We're sitting on the fence waiting."

Telling Ranger over her shoulder, "I was afraid this would happen, Allie waking up before we got back from riding."

Stephanie picked up Midnight's pace from a walk to the slower trot again heading towards the farm.

"Come on girls, Allie knows we left without her."

Katie called to Stephanie, "We'll never hear the end of it."

"Mommy, you weft me," the curly haired toddler was sitting on the fence top with her Grandfather, arms outstretched to her mother, tears running down her cheeks, crying with a broken heart. The two horses stopped right in front of her. The Ferrari was parked next to the Hummer.

Frank looked frazzled, 'I thought by driving over here she would calm down. When she realized you came here, the dam broke."

Stephanie got down from Midnight and held her so Ranger could dismount, then Stephanie immediately took her daughter in her arms. "Sweetheart, you were taking a nap. So, I came to check on Midnight."

She was rubbing her face in her mother's tank, gulping back a sob, "You weft me. I like horsies."

"After dinner, I was bringing you and Grandpa here to see her."

Pointing to the horse, "I go now," with a quivering bottom lip.

Letting out a chuckle, Ranger tickled her, "You're good. You could make me cry."

A small smile came over Allie's pouty little lips. Tears lingering on her long dark eyelashes. "Times up for you."

Stephanie sat her back on the fence, "I have to take the saddle off, Midnight." Thunder was saddled next to them, hoof scratching the dirt.

"Take her, Pumpkin. I'll get it off with my helper," Frank nodded at Ranger, who nodded in agreement.

Stephanie put the straw Cowboy hat on Ranger's head, "Giddy up, Cowboy," giving him a sly look then got up on Thunder's back.

Ranger handed a now smiling Allie up to her mother, "You were just crying, now you're smiling."

"I happy now," patting the horses large head.

Stephanie clicked the reins and touched her sneakers to Thunder's sides. He took off in a fast gallop up the path with Copper Penny following. Allie let out a happy shriek.

"How was your virgin horseback ride?" Stephanie's father asked as Ranger lifted off the saddle.

Flashing a contented smile, "Relaxing. Julie seems to be enjoying it. If we do well in our lessons, we might need more horses."


	37. Chapter 37

****

EYES TO REMEMBER

Chapter 35

"The Army is Here"

The Hummer pulled into a parking space in front of the 'The Golden Dragon'. The Ferrari slipped into the parking space directly behind on the Main Street in Murdock. Stephanie's parents were waiting for everyone to exit the big SUV as they exited the sports car.

Allie slipped her tiny hand into her Grandfather's large one, "I like it that you come, Gampy."

"I miss my Princess when I don't see her."

Tank held open the door for the group to enter. Mr. Kim came bustling over, "Ling, fire up the kitchen. Army is here!" yelling to his wife as she turned to go to back through the swinging doors.

Immediately, pots and pans were banging around.

"This way," the restaurant owner said grabbing the menus leading them to two tables in the back behind the lit tree from the previous week..

The other patrons were looking at the large group and even larger men making their way to the back tables. People nodded at Stephanie as she passed smiling acknowledgements in return. Mr. Kim pulled another table to the two which were already together, a booster seat was in place on a chair.

"How are you, Mr. Kim?" Stephanie asked once he was standing still after fussing over her entourage. Ranger held her chair for her.

He looked at Tank, Bobby, and Lester in particular, "Good, Stephanie. They look hungry. I prepared," shaking Frank Plum's hand before going to get more menus.

"Mommy, I have soup?"

"Yes, you can have Won Ton soup."

"And a sandwich."

"Yes, Sweetheart."

Allie climbed down out of her booster seat, "I going to see Roger, Dodger, and Phil."

Ranger looked over at the little curly top, "Why do you name everything?"

She stopped, her pale blue eyes wide, "They're my friends. Don't your friends have names?"

He looked across the table, "Yeah, Huey, Dewey, and Louie."

Allie stepped over to him, "No," lips pursed with that lecture look, "yeesh, you don't know their names. That's Tankie, Bobby, and Lester."

Trying not to laugh at her, "Thank you for telling me."

Allie bounced over with Julie and Katie to see the fish leaving the table in a fit of laughter. Mr. Kim was bringing pots of tea, fried Won Tons, and a glass of Plum wine for Ellen over to the table. Before leaving with the dinner orders, Ranger tapped Mr. Kim on the arm so the bill came to him.

Stephanie's mother was giggling at something Frank Plum had said, probably more from the after effects of the glass of Plum wine she was consuming.

'I want to know, Frank." she told her husband.

"What is it, Mom?"

'Stephanie, you have a breakfast bar in your loft, cabin, and motor home. How come I can't have one? And a dishwasher."

She looked at her father, what a topic of conversation at dinner with her Mother tipsy.

"But, Mom, you can. You need to move the back door."

Her parents were looking at her, then her mother started giggling again, "I could have a breakfast bar."

Frank said, "Go on, Pumpkin."

"Move the back door down to the corner. Where the back door is now, extend the counter over and add a breakfast bar. The area where the table sits, put in a powder room with laundry area," while Stephanie was talking she was hastily drawing on the back of her placemat. "Here."

Her father got a big wide grin on his face, "When did you get to be so smart?"

"Daddy, I was a creative editor if you forgot and one of my best friends is an architect. I've picked up a few things along the way."

Nodding to his daughter, "I wouldn't want anyone else to handle the job but Matt."

"I'll send him over since he'll be around before the cocktail party on Thursday."

"Frank, you're wonderful," giving her husband a big smack of a kiss on the lips, "I can have a breakfast bar."

Lester had his lecherous look on his face, "You're really getting some tonight."

Once dinner was over, Stephanie and her gang made a quick stop at Butterfield Farm to check on Midnight so her mother could see the Arabian horse.

Before leaving the farm, Ranger handed Bud a business card, "If you hear anything about horses for sale at Hampton's, let me know."

"Will do," Bud answered back.

Once back at the cabin, the Merry Men had a fire going in the fire pit, chairs all around ready for toasted marshmallow and S'mores for their last evening at the lake.

Allie was snuggled on her Grandpa's lap eating her treat with chocolate smeared on her face, "I like these, Gampy."

Chuckling at her, "I know. You're a chocoholic like your Mommy."

"I don't deny it, Daddy," Stephanie told him back. She was settled between Ranger's legs on a chaise lounge eating her S'more and sharing a bite with the handsome Cuban man.

Tonight, Allie was sound asleep on the futon in the loft, Sparky beside her, since Stephanie's parents were in the smaller bedroom.

"I'm going to hate to leave tomorrow," Ranger was standing in the living room of the cabin having locked the door for the night with his arms around Stephanie.

"Why?"

"I relax here with you. And, it will be lonely sleeping without you. It feels so right holding you all night."

Stephanie was listening to the regular rhythm of Ranger's heartbeat standing there protected by his strong arms. So much had developed between them in just a few short weeks. It felt so right waking up in his arms like she had done the last few mornings. Where did they go from here? She figured it would work itself out for them.

Looking up in his eyes, "Let's go to bed."

They turned out the lights leaving the light on above the stove in case Allie woke up being in a strange bed. As they were walking into Stephanie's bedroom, both heard, "Oh, Frank!"

She pushed Ranger in her bedroom, a stricken look on her face, "I don't want to know what my parents are doing!"

"Babe, let me show you," depositing Stephanie in the middle of the bed.

"Carlos," whispering against his lips.

"That's a start," tugging her pajama top up over her head.


	38. Chapter 38

**__**

EYES TO REMEMBER

Chapter 36

"Paybacks All Around"

Tank was slowly waking up. He apartment was extremely bright this morning. His one eye that he opened saw beds. Lots of beds and mattresses. Something must have happened at the break-in last night at Barry's World of Beds, but why was he still here. He went to sit up and something was pulling on his arm. He felt cool air on his bare legs. Bare legs! Sliding up the bed to a slight elevated position he lifted a leg. He had on yellow and white layers of ruffles. Reaching up he felt something on his head, touching long blonde spirals he stretched them out to see. He turned towards the dead weight which was attached to his arm. It was Bobby laying on another bed dressed in a fuzzy lamb suit with cute little button ears, and past him a sheepish looking Lester still out with floppy ears on his head. He remembered responding to the call and they went into action after the alarm with Ranger. Ranger! Something told him this was revenge for their antics over the weekend. He was Little Bo Peep. Tank remembered in college, Stephanie dressed as the Mother Goose character, he, Matt, and a couple others dressed as her flock. Stephanie must have her hand in this.

Bobby and Lester were his sheep. He felt the chain move that was locked to his wrist that attached to a collar around Bobby's neck. There was a chain that attached from Bobby's to Lester's. All were locked. Probably, their clothes were missing and they were naked under these costumes. Bobby and Lester were waking up. Each tried to move and looked, seeing the other.

"Ranger, struck again!" Lester moaned.

They heard movement around them. They were laying on the beds in the front showroom windows in downtown Trenton. They saw faces staring at them through the large plate glass on the front street.

"Hi," Tank recognized the owner, Barry, "I'm supposed to drop the three of you off at Rangeman when you wake up per your Boss' instructions."

"Can I use a bathroom?" Tank had a need to make a morning visit, but in order to do so Bobby and Lester were coming with him.

They trudged off the elevator to the 5th floor conference room. The morning meeting was still going on. That was good thing because Ranger was going with Stephanie to Newark and didn't want to stay in these until he got back later in the day. Knowing Ranger, they would have a difficult time with the locks and he had the only key.

"Gentlemen," Ranger could barely talk, "nice of you to join us."

The three of them could hear snickers and laughs around the room.

"Bobby, nice legs," Stephanie giggled at the short, fluffy sheep outfit with little pom-pom tail.

"What about mine?" Lester was posing as to show off his long legs coming out of the puffy costume.

"Those are legs, Lester."

Tank in his Bo Peep dress minus the blonde curls walked to the front of the room sitting down in an empty chair, arms crossed over the white pinafore which was attached to his flouncey yellow dress. With Bobby and Lester chained to him, they sat in the chairs next to him wearing the white sheep costumes with long bare legs in work boots.

He couldn't finish the meeting, Ranger dismissed everyone. He was laughing too much and too hard.

"You want to unlock us!" Tank screeched.

Lester turned his back to a crying Stephanie, "Beautiful, can you scratch. This itches."

"You three want to play, well, I'll play back!" Ranger was trying to say seriously, but he couldn't stop laughing at Bo Peep and her sheep. He walked over and unlocked the metal collars and Tank's wrist.

Stephanie was standing in front of them hands on her hips next to Ranger, blue eyes boring holes into the Merry Men. "Do not, and I repeat, do not mess with a girl's boy toy. Do you understand?"

Tank, Bobby, and Lester all nodded.

Ranger drove to a small restaurant on the outskirts of Newark for lunch with Stephanie after her meeting with Matt walking through the warehouse complex. The owner showed them to a small table in the back.

BACK IN TRENTON:

"Has Ranger stopped yet for lunch?" Tank asked in the control room, now in his regular clothes.

Bobby was on monitor duty and gave his buddy the address of 'La Petit Café' on the edge of Newark from Ranger's GPS.

"Perfect," Tank grinned opening his cell phone

"Mamma Manoso, it's Thomas. He's fine, but you know how your little boy doesn't tell you a lot. Well, if you stop at 'La Petit' right now, you'll meet his girlfriend. Quite serious, I think. Bye."

Lester had a big grin on his face, "You're cruel! Ranger can't stand up to his mother."

"We can play right back."

BACK IN NEWARK:

Taking a bite of her steak wrap, "This is really good."

Ranger was looking around the small Art Deco restaurant, "It was always good when I was growing up here. Ouch!" reaching up because something hit him on the head.

"What! You're in Newark and couldn't come see your Momma, Ricardo!"

"Momma!"

A small woman about 5'3" was standing there with her black hair gathered at the nape of her neck in a large barrette streaked with some grey. She was wearing a bright green silk shell with khaki colored pants and sandals.

"Don't Momma me, Ricardo! And who is this you are having lunch with today?"

"Stephanie!"

Hands were going around her in a hug.

Getting over her surprise, "Marissa!" looking into a younger Cuban woman's face.

"I never put it together when Julie told me Ric had a cuddle bunny named Stephanie. I wandered where you disappeared to after Denver. I thought maybe I could get you to join my interior decorating business in Miami."

She pulled out a chair next to Stephanie and promptly sat down.

"The girls and I went back to Trenton." Stephanie looked at Marissa then Carlos seeing the resemblance, "You're related?"

Ranger muttered, "Sister. Are you going to join us, Momma? This is Stephanie Plum, she is my office manager in Trenton."

The shorter woman grasped Stephanie in a tight hug, "You're beautiful. What are you doing with him?"

Stephanie gave her a hug back, "It's a pleasure meeting you, Mrs. Manoso."

"Call me, Maria," sitting down in the chair her son was holding for her. "Only, your office manager, Ricardo? You looked pretty cozy holding her hand. I didn't just get off the boat, you know."

He glanced across the table picking up Stephanie's long fingers in his warm hand, a soft curve to his lips, "Stephanie is more to me."

"What are you doing here?" Marissa asked.

"Matt has a renovation project in the works between here and Plainfield. I was using your brother's expertise for the building security. Do you want to see some of the designs?"

Almost jumping out of her chair, "I'd love to!"

"I'll get them, Babe." Ranger pushed his chair back needing a breaking from the Manoso Women's Inquisition that was going to start at any second.

"Let me make a quick call," Stephanie picked up her cell phone.

"Hi, Daddy, will you meet the 'Y' bus when it drops Katie and Julie off? Allie helping you? Ok, we'll see you later."

"Stephanie, I know why Julie is enjoying being in Trenton. It's not because of my brother's sparkling personality. It's because of you. When I talked to her, she said she was going to a summer art camp with a friend she made."

Maria Manoso asked, "You have children, Stephanie?"

"Yes, two girls. I'm raising my late fiancée's younger sister since their parent's were killed and our young daughter, Aliyah. She'll be four next week."

"Then you must have the firehouse that Julie spends so much time at."

"Guilty, I bought a old fire station and turned it into a four bedroom three bath loft. Only a block from Rangeman."

Ranger came back and handed Stephanie her portfolio, "Here, Babe."

Wow, Marie Manoso was shocked. Her youngest son when confronted didn't put up an argument, but admitted his feelings for this woman. Her daughter had mentioned the magazine editor to her in the article she had read being perfect for her brother. Also, a picture of her children. Ricardo was softer around Stephanie. His eyes always on her, watching full of love.

"Stephanie, these are fantastic," Marissa was scanning the sketches she had done for Matt. "I would love to see your loft. I could only imagine what it looks like."

"It is something, Mar," her brother nodded.

"Ricardo," Maria glanced sideways at her son, "I would like to see my granddaughter. I know Marissa would like to see Julie also, before she goes back to Miami."

Ranger was resting his head in his hand knowing he was getting backed into a corner.

Stephanie saved him, "I'm sorry for that. Carlos and Julie have been with Katie, Allie, and me at my cabin the last couple of weekends. Will you be coming to Trenton?"

Marissa took note of the satisfied expression on her mother's face, "Yes, we could."

"Do you have anything planned for tomorrow. I'm going between the office and the loft. There is a cocktail party at the loft on Thursday with the Governor and Mayor of Trenton as Matt is trying to get funding for some restorations. We can maybe grill chicken at the loft for dinner. The girls are usually back about 3:30 from Art Camp."

Ranger saw the look of glee in his Mother's dark eyes, "Yes, Momma, come." He kissed Stephanie's hand trying hard to hide his smirk because this woman just made his Momma's day. "Babe."


	39. Chapter 39

**__**

Eyes to Remember

Chapter 37

"Momma Manoso is in Town"

Ranger let out a low groan. He heard the fussing and female voices in the hallway on the 5th floor. His mother and sister really did show up at Rangeman. He knew nothing would keep his Momma away after Stephanie suggested they visit and have dinner at her loft. Not even if Good Old Mother Nature would have been so kind to grace them with a blizzard in July, tornado like winds, and three inch ice balls coming down, Maria Manoso would have driven an Alaska sled dog team if that was the only way to get here to make his life miserable! And to be so damn nosy with Marissa.

Letting out a sigh, Ranger got up thinking to himself, "The sooner they got this started, the sooner they would be back in Newark. Ok, there was an advantage to Miami. It put more distance between him and his mother, but the biggest disadvantage, Stephanie wasn't these."

Maria Manoso and his sister were hugging Tank, Bobby, and Lester knowing them from Ranger's first days in the Army.

"There he is, my son of Mystery!" Maria cried out as she went to put a Momma Bear hug around her youngest child. "Where is that beautiful girlfriend of yours?"

Chuckling, he kissed the top of his mothers head, "Nice to see you, Momma. Why don't you cut to the chase. You're really here to find out about Stephanie?"

"Ricardo, we were invited!" she threw back at her son. "And not by you!"

"Stephanie was here earlier, but she is at her fire station preparing for the cocktail party tomorrow."

"Why aren't you helping?"

Tank spoke up, "One word. Allie. He's afraid of her."

"I am not!" Ranger snapped.

"Yes, you are. She's told you off too many times," laughing because Tank could not keep a straight face.

"you're afraid of Stephanie's adorable little girl?" Marissa was looking at her brother. "It can't be any worse than Stephanie's former boss from what I was told by a co-worker of hers at the magazine I spoke with at an interiors expo."

"Allie stood nose to nose with your brother and said he had to be nice to Lester after he painted this," Tank showed them into the kitchen and Allie's art gallery.

Ranger's mother and sister were snickering at the painted stick figures of Ranger on the refrigerator and walls.

"They look like you, Son!" Maria couldn't contain her laughter seeing her son's displeasure.

"I don't want another lecture from that little girl if I take them down," Ranger was shaking his head trying his best to keep a smile off his face because the monster pictures and Lester's were actually funny now.

"What did Allie do?" Tank asked Marissa.

"Right as Stephanie was preparing to pull out to leave Denver," Marissa began relating the story. "A limousine comes through the campground where they were living in her motor home blocking it from leaving. The owner of the publishing company made a last ditch effort to get her to reconsider offering her three times what she was making and the sun. Stephanie turned him down. Allie kicked the fender of the limo and told them to move the thing because they were leaving. The driver and the owner didn't move fast enough , so she started throwing fruit at them. The driver yelled at her and I guess both Stephanie and her father ripped him a new one. The limo was seen speeding out of the campground."

Ranger added, "Sounds like them all. Allie's grandfather loves her so much."

"I have to meet this little girl. I love her already," Momma Manoso announced.

Marissa was looking in the offices finding Stephanie's near the kitchen, "I see, Brother, your snuggle bunny has decorated. The lobby is gorgeous."

"It was like this when I came back from my government job. Stephanie said she got most of the furniture in the scratch and dent warehouse to stay within the office budget."

"You're lucky to have her, Ric. She knows what she's doing."

"I wake up everyday thankful for her. And, it's not because of the profit this office is making. Julie loves her. She's a totally different girl now than the one I brought here from Miami. Wait until you see for yourself."

Walking down the sidewalk to Stephanie's loft, Ranger could barely keep up with his mother. She was on a mission.

"Here," opening the wrought iron gate for his mother and sister. He picked a pink rose before showing them to the stairs.

"This is spectacular," Marissa said as she looked around at the blooming flowers in the side yard.

They could hear rock music playing as they walked up the stairs. The storm door was unlocked.

"Watch out for the cat and dog," Ranger opened it for them as the sounds of Bob Seeger's 'Old Time Rock and Roll' filtered out.

They stepped inside watching the scene in front of the tall windows in the front. Hobo and Sparky were sitting on the steps taking it in also. Allie had a dust mop, she was dancing with as she mopped. Stephanie was twisting, gyrating her hips as she dusted around the front windows and fireplace. Both enjoying themselves. Stephanie did a suggestive move twirling around, stopping dead in her dance as Ranger was standing there, a big grin on his face with his mother and sister. Stephanie was blushing as she turned the jukebox down.

"Hello. Sorry, we've been cleaning," Stephanie went over to Marissa and Maria.

Ranger handed her the rose, "Hi, Babe. I like the way you clean. They couldn't wait to invade."

His mother smacked him, "Ricardo!"

"Please come in," Stephanie waved them into her loft.

Allie put down her mop. "How do you do," she said in a sweeping curtsy fit for the Queen of England.

"Hello, I'm Ricardo's Momma," Maria bowed, "but just call me Maria."

Looking up at Ranger, "How many names do you got? Let me see your shoes. I mopped today and I don't want any new dirt."

Ranger lifted a work boot for Allie to inspect.

Allie announced after checking out the bottom, "You can come in."

Looking rather sheepish, "Thanks."

"I'm glad, Son, she keeps you in line," Maria giggled.

Allie was looking at Marissa intently, "I remember you. You talked to Mommy."

"Yes, I met you, Allie, when your Mommy came to Atlanta. Ricardo is my brother," bending down so she was on Allie's level.

Whispering to Marissa but loud enough so everyone heard, "He's always here. I don't think he got a house to live in."

Hoping to save Ranger from taking a running leap out the door, Stephanie said, "Allie, why don't we see if our guests would like something to drink? We have iced tea, lemonade, beer, wine, and water."

Ranger kissed Stephanie, "Thanks, Babe. Arsenic for me."

"An ice tea would be lovely," Maria sat down at the table with Marissa, both taking in the loft.

Marissa agreed, "Same for me."

Allie took a small bud vase out of the hutch and filled it with water for the rose, placing on the breakfast bar, while Stephanie got glasses from the cupboard and Ranger grabbed the pitcher from the refrigerator.

Both his mother and sister noticed, Ranger never thought twice about getting the ice tea. Stephanie placed a plate of pound cake and strawberries in the middle of the table with plates before pouring the ice tea.

"Stephanie, I don't know what to say about this place," Marissa kept looking around finding something to peak her interest. "I want to live here. You've outdone yourself."

"Why did you choose to live here?" Maria asked. She had never seen a home like this. Her daughter had been an interior decorator for a number of years in Miami, and quite successful. Since meeting Stephanie yesterday, her daughter had only praises for her as a woman and for her business accomplishments. It wasn't jealousy or envy, but sheer admiration. After seeing her home and her son's office, Maria understood why.

"This building was set for demolition. I got it rather cheap from the city. I like the loft openness, but that's not for everyone. My parents aren't that far away, and when Tommy hired me, the commute was perfect. My friend, Matt, handled the renovations while I decorated."

"Ricardo's office is lovely."

"Would you like a tour?"

"Love it," both Maria and Marissa agreed.

Hobo decided to chase Sparky around the loft as they finished their drinks.

"Momma, I'm surprised you didn't drag Poppa with you today."

"Essex County College invited your father to teach a Summer course on Cuban history for the last few years so he finally accepted. I think he gets bored being semi-retired. You should at least call and talk with him."

"Yes, Momma," with a raised Cuban eyebrow. "Where's your family, Mar, I never asked yesterday?"

"Well, Brother, Greg and the boys with friends in the Scout troop are hiking in the Smoky Mountains so I decided to come visit for a few days."

While Stephanie was finishing up the tour of her loft, Ranger went to wait for the 'Y' bus, relief washing over him. He loved his mother and sister, but they could be so nosy when it came to his personal life. They were being shown Stephanie's bedroom suite, the look of absolute delight on Maria and Marissa's faces was sickening noticing a couple pairs of his pants and shirt hanging and t-shirts folded on a pull-out shelf with his extra sneakers in a cubicle in the large walk-in closet. Great, now they knew he and Julie slept at the loft sometimes. The wheels were spinning out of control in his Momma's head he could see figuring ways to get to know Stephanie better. When she just happened to have a baby picture of him in her purse, he knew it was time for a temporary exit. Maybe, she had one of those Magic 8 Balls to shake asking if there was a wedding in the future. Ugh! Why can't Mothers only be seen and never utter another word in the presence of their children!

"How's the inquisition going, Buddy?" Tank grinning slapped his back as Ranger waited in front of Rangeman.

"Don't rub it in. You know I would take a mission over this."

The bus was coming down the street too soon. Both Katie and Julie had a surprised expression when it was only Ranger on the sidewalk.

"Stephanie's busy cleaning for tomorrow. Come on," heading back down the sidewalk to the waiting guillotine.

Opening up the door, Julie ran into Marissa's arms, but his mother was nowhere to be seen.

"That's wonderful, Emilio, I knew you would come. We'll be home later. Adios," laying Stephanie's portable phone on the breakfast bar coming through the French doors. "Julie!"

"Grandma!"

"How are you?" swaying back and forth as Maria hugged her granddaughter.

"Good. I'm going to learn to ride a horse. Dad and I rode over the weekend!"

"Why that is wonderful! This must be Katie that I have heard so much about," putting an arm around her. "I'm Julie's grandmother. Please call me, Maria. Stephanie, my husband will be glad to come tomorrow night."

Ranger turned to glance at Stephanie. She thought he twisted his neck so quickly he probably gave himself a case of whiplash.

"Your sister is interested in Matt's restoration projects, so she wouldn't be driving back here alone, I invited your parent's too!'

He had a pained expression, either from his neck, his family coming to the cocktail party, or both. When he said tensely, "That was thoughtful, Babe," Stephanie decided she didn't want to know.

After dinner on the deck, the conversation revolved around what the Manoso women should wear to the cocktail party. Marissa didn't bring any dressy clothes with her. It was a trip to Stephanie's endless closet of designer dresses. His sister was slim and just about Stephanie's height. He could hear the giggles coming from the bedroom. His nerves needed his mother and sister to leave for Newark because Ranger wanted to be alone with his woman and they were monopolizing her.

"You really don't mind if I wear this?" Marissa asked coming out of the bedroom with a garment bag.

Waving her hand in the air, "No. I can't wear them all. I dress in your basic Rangeman black uniform everyday so I don't dress up that often."

Maria asked Stephanie, "Doesn't my son take you out?"

"We take the girls out, Maria."

"No, like a date?"

Ranger picked his head up from the sofa, "I haven't taken you out on a date, have I? After we come back from New York, then I think we need a date."

"You going to New York, Ricardo?"

"Yes, Momma, this weekend."

"Your sister is going home on Monday, so you, Stephanie, and the girls could come for lunch or dinner on Sunday on your way back to Trenton. Newark isn't that far from New York, Ricardo?"

"Momma."

"I'll be expecting you on Sunday, Son."

Ranger looked at Stephanie, mouthed "Lunch" to which she nodded. "Lunch, Momma."

"That will be wonderful," clapping her hands. "Marissa, I think we should be heading for home."

Score one for Maria Manoso.

Ranger's mother and sister said their good-byes, gathered the garment bag so he could walk them back to Rangeman for the car.

"Ricardo, we had a very wonderful afternoon and I'll be looking forward to the cocktail party tomorrow night,' Maria gushed. "Stephanie is a gem. Make sure you treat her right. I can't wait until your father meets her."

"I knew it!" Marissa told him, "Stephanie is perfect for you."

He stood in the parking garage shaking his head as his sister drove out. He was going to see his small meddling Cuban mother three times in five days and she would be meeting Stephanie's parents at the cocktail party. Now that was bad, real bad with a capital 'B'. He should head for a mission now, not worrying about resigning the contract. Just disappear. Maria Manoso had a renewed purpose in her life, she liked Stephanie and would do everything in her Cuban power to make sure it became permanent! Carlos Manoso didn't stand a chance.

He took a few steps towards Stephanie's loft with resignation, then he became giddy. She was gone for the night so Stephanie was his for the evening. He started running the remainder of the block and up her steps. Stepping inside, the lights were low, music which sounded like Yanni was coming from the Jukebox, and he got a whiff of vanilla.

"Oh, your back," Stephanie said leaning her head back on the sofa where Julie, Katie, and Allie were sitting with her. He went to sit down and stared. The four of them were sitting there with brown, lumpy, gooey stuff on their faces.

Afraid to ask, "What are you doing?"

"Getting pretty," Allie said matter of factly like he should have known.

Stephanie elaborated, "It's a brown sugar scrub so we have glowing skin for tomorrow."

"Uh huh. It looks sticky," reaching out a finger to touch Stephanie's face. He could smell the sweetness. "You enjoying that, Julie?"

"It feels good, Dad."

A timer went off.

"Baff time," Allie jumped down running towards the bathroom.

Julie and Katie were heading up the steps to take turns for theirs. Stephanie came back a few minutes later while Allie was playing in the tub, Ranger was stretched out on the sofa, eyes closed, listening to the music. Picking up a small cup with her mixture in it, she put some on her fingers. Gingerly, she touched his face with the mixture, massaging in a slow circular motion.

"Hey," opening a dark chocolate eye then closing it again. "Actually, that feels good."

Once Stephanie had his face covered with the brown goo, she kissed his lips trying to avoid getting the brown sugar on her clean and moisturized face, "Don't move."

Once Allie was out of the tub and her nightshirt on, she followed her mother back into the living room. Ranger was how she left him. Taking a warm, wet washcloth she began scrubbing his face.

"Mmmmmmm."

"You're gonna look pretty, too," Allie giggled sitting on the chair watching.

Once his face was clean of the brown sugar, she patted it dry with soft towel. Taking some moisturizer, she next rubbed that into his handsome Cuban face. Ranger felt her get up momentarily and come back applying a warm towel.

When the towel cooled, Stephanie removed it and was looking into two dark eyes.

"That was relaxing," smirking at her.

Allie crawled down from the chair and came across the 'L' shaped sofa. Small fingers were touching his face, "For a boy, your skin feels soft."

"Thanks," returning the gesture, "so is yours."

Stephanie scooped her daughter up, "Bedtime, Allie. We'll have a another busy day tomorrow."

He stood in her bedroom doorway listening as Stephanie read a story about a dirty dog, her little eyelids barely able to stay open.

"Night, Night, Princess," Stephanie kissed her and tucked her pink sheet around her. Her scruffy puppy under her arm.

"The other two are watching a movie upstairs. I can take Julie back to Rangeman."

Stephanie had a sly smile on her face, "If that's what you want to do."

Growling as he bent to kiss her, "Of course not, I have something else I would rather do than lie alone in my bed thinking about you lying alone in yours."

Giggling against his demanding lips, "Really? What could that be?"

Ranger hoisted Stephanie over his shoulder, "I'll have you screaming my name again like you did at your cabin."

"Now what was your name? Al, Bob, Ted, Ziggy."

He let out another growl as he dumped her in the middle of the bed.

"Oh yeah, I remember now, Boy Toy."

"And don't you forget it, Snuggle Bunny."


	40. Chapter 40

**__**

Eyes to Remember

Chapter 38

"Cocktails Anyone?"

"Let me check you out," Stephanie said to the three girls standing in her bedroom. Julie had a pale teal tank dress with small dark polka dots and thin sash tying in the back. Stephanie added some mouse to give the curls she put in her hair lift. Katie picked out a medium blue smocked top with cap sleeves and a full blue skirt with white flowers. Her long bob pulled back with a blue ribbon. Both older girls wearing strappy sandals with low heels. Allie was twirling around in a pale pink dress right out of the 50's with little black poodles on the skirt. Some of her curls gathered in a pink scarf with a bow at the back of her head. Stephanie found cute little black and white saddle shoes with little lace anklets for her daughter to wear.

Smiling proudly, "You three look beautiful," Stephanie told them.

'And I totally agree," Ranger came walking from Stephanie's bathroom in black tailored pants with crisp white button down shirt. He was wearing a black tie that was accented with tiny silvery white and royal blue squares.

'You're wearing the tie I bought you."

"Babe, I love this tie. Normally, I'll wear my plain ones, but I like this. The blue and silver catch your eye subtlely. Thank you," wrapping Stephanie in his arms.

"You look stunning! I'll be beating the Governor off of you."

Stephanie had on a black halter dress with a black lace overlay. Tight all the way down to above her knee, gently showing off the roundness of her breasts with the stretch of the material. The top of the halter collared around her delicate neck. Back totally bare. Her curls were twisted on her head with soft tendrils framing her face. He pulled a black box out of the pocket of his suit jacket holding it in his open palm for her.

"For me?" asking as she opened the velvet box. Inside were a pair of gold bar earrings with diamonds in the middle and an emerald-cut black onyx dangling at the bottom. Also, a bracelet to match. "This must have cost a fortune. I can't."

He stopped Stephanie from saying any more kissing her perfect red lips, 'Yes, you can," hooking the bracelet around her wrist. "I bought them for you."

"Thank you," kissing him back.

"Mommy, that's pretty. I have earrings?" Allie was tugging on her ear lobes.

Stephanie put small self-sticking pink dots on her ears, "How's that?"

"I like them."

A tall, thin man, his dark hair starting to thin on top and wearing round glasses, tapped on her door, "Everybody's in here."

'Hey, Pete. All ready?"

"Yeah, Honey. Matt's so enjoying this, rubbing elbows with big Whigs. He misses the days when you were the talk of New York and got to tag along with you."

"How often was I in the city back then?"

Ranger slipped an arm around Stephanie's waist, "Were you a party girl, Babe?"

"No! I had to smooze at magazine and designer parties. Matt would be my date sometimes so I could avoid being hit upon."

"Before I forget, here are the keys and opener for the loft. Don't worry about cleaning before you leave, Helene will be in before we get back," dropping them in Stephanie's hand.

"You don't mind us staying there, Pete."

"No!" giving Stephanie a 'you know better than that' look. "That's still your home. You helped decorate it. Go and enjoy New York for the weekend."

"I have to get through this party first," Stephanie glanced around the bedroom and readjusted the fresh flowers in the vase on a table. "I better go check on the hors d'oeuvres and put all the other food out."

Stephanie popped the mushrooms stuffed with crabmeat and spinach puffs in the oven, shrimp over ice with cocktail sauce was arranged in a fancy footed milk glass bowl, vegetables with ranch dip, buffalo chicken strips with blue cheese dressing for her father, fruit with caramel dip, nut bread, miniature cheese cakes, Italian wedding cookies all displayed on her colored Fiesta Ware. Her mother was bringing a pineapple upside cake. Stephanie purchased elegant thick, white paper plates with black rings and matching napkins with black plastic forks, knives, and spoons. Pete was lining up wine bottles and glasses on the counter, along with fresh lemonade, ice tea, and an ice bucket. Beer, water, and soft drinks were chilling in a large silver galvanized tub on a small table in the corner of the kitchen. Julie and Katie were lighting the tall white candles lining the large front windows.

"Babe, you've out done yourself," Ranger came in through the French doors after doing a security check with Tank. He was in front of the fire house, while Bobby and Lester were in the back yard. A few other Rangeman workers were stationed outside the back fence. Eddie Gazarra was sitting in a police car at one end of the street with another at the other end.

"I think I have everything set out. Hobo and Sparky are locked in the motor home watching 'Animal Planet.'

He gave her an eyebrow.

"I don't want them to get lonely."

There was a ring of the outside bell. Ranger opened the door for his parents and sister.

"Ricardo, don't you look handsome," Maria Manoso kissed him as he bent down. "And, what soft skin you have."

"Momma."

"We was getting pretty last night," Allie told her rubbing her little cheek then curtsying in front of them, "How do you do?"

A man with a more angular face than his son, shorter black hair with grey at the temples, but the resemblance was unmistakable was shaking the little girl's hand, "You must be Allie and are more adorable than I imagined."

"Thank you. My Mommy did it all."

"Poppa," Ranger was shaking his hand, "this is Stephanie."

Emilio stared at her for a moment taking in the beautiful woman, "It is a pleasure to meet and thank you for inviting me."

"It is very nice to meet you, Mr. Manoso," shaking his warm hand.

"Emilio. Son, I can understand why we haven't seen you since you have been back from Miami. Stephanie is beautiful."

Ranger kissed Stephanie's blushing cheek, "You are beautiful, Babe."

"Please come in. This is my friend, Pete," Stephanie introduced him as she waved Ranger's family inside.

Looking up at Ranger, Allie's hand on her hips, "There you go. Another name. I'm going to call you Dave to make it easy."

"Dave! Do I look like a Dave?"

Julie was hugging her Grandfather, "Dad, Allie names everything so they're friends."

"You're Dave," Allie said deliberately and bounced off to out on the deck.

Ranger watched her, then remarked to his father, "I think it's Allie's world and we live by her rules."

Coming in the door, Frank Plum bellowed carrying a tray, "And, there's any other way?"

He introduced his parents to Stephanie's knowing his mother would get together with hers and start planning their future.

"Babe, Tank just buzzed me. The limos are coming."

Stephanie let out a deep breath. "Best behavior, Allie."

Walking over beside Stephanie, Ranger wanted to be close when the Governor walked in the loft. She was his and didn't want any confusion about it.

They heard voices on the steps.

"Come in," Matt said holding open the door for the guests.

Governor Paloma came through the door escorting a tall blonde with very obvious implants in a very low red beaded dress.

In a high squeaky voice, "Tony, look at this. There aren't any walls for rooms."

Stephanie felt Ranger chuckle beside her.

Extending her hand, "Governor Paloma, Welcome."

He kissed Stephanie's hand, "Thank you for having us, Stephanie. This is my date, Charity."

"Hello, Charity. It's very nice to meet you. I'm Stephanie."

"Hi. Where are your rooms?"

"I like an open floor plan." She turned back to the Governor, "Sir, you remember Carlos Manoso of Rangeman."

Shaking hands, "How are you, Carlos?"

Charity wobbled over in front of Ranger shaking her chest, "Boy, are you a looker."

Stephanie could see how uncomfortable Ranger was with the Governor's bimbo right there, all in his face.

He kissed Stephanie's lips, "Babe, I'm going to check on things outside."

"Ok," wiping lipstick off his lips as he went out the French doors.

"Look, who I found," Joe Juniak was walking over to Stephanie with Allie in his arms. He put her down beside Stephanie and hugged his niece.

"How do you do?" Allie did her curtsy thing for the Governor.

"It is very nice to meet you, Allie," Antonio Paloma extended his large hand.

He raised his hand and the room became quiet, "I would like to introduce our hostess this evening, Stephanie Plum. She is the former creative editor of 'Today's Fashion and Living' magazine. She shares along with her friend, Matthew, a strong sense in preserving our past that is in these buildings we have toured tonight. To give all of you a history lesson like I received. The bricks that built this lovingly restored Fire Station were made by the same foundry that provided the ones which were used in the construction of Independence Hall a few miles away in Philadelphia. Stephanie, thank you for opening up your home to us."

Stephanie stepped forward, "Thank you, Governor Paloma. Mayor Juniak and distinguished guests," Katie and Allie came to stand beside her, "welcome to our home. Matt, I know will be happy to give a tour. There are refreshments and appetizers. The deck is open also. If you need anything, please ask. Enjoy yourselves tonight."

The guests clapped after Stephanie's 'welcome' speech. Pete hit a button on the Juke Box playing soft jazz music as people began wandering around the loft.

Standing back, Ranger watched Stephanie mingle through the people, greeting them. So comfortable and making her guests feel the same.

"She is something, Son. Smart. Beautiful. Have you met your match like your mother says?"

He didn't say anything but a slow smile came across his face, "Stephanie's my other half. She's the one and will never be anyone else."

Frank Plum joined them, "Emilio, you like baseball?"

"Yes, I do, Frank."

He shook keys, "I was going to sneak downstairs and check out the score. Just don't let the cat and dog out of the motor home. How about locking the door after us," he said to Ranger, "and I can buzz you to let us back up," pointing to his cell phone.

"Hi, Dave," Allie giggled eating a mushroom and shrimp as she went by them.

He shook his head as he watched her join Katie and Julie going outside. He relocked the basement door after letting the fathers downstairs.

Stephanie was talking with his sister Marissa and her best friend, Mary Lou.

"Hi," Stephanie held up a spinach puff and Ranger took a bite. "This is Lenny, Mary Lou's husband."

"Nice to meet you," shaking Lenny's hand.

"Thanks for saving me. The girls have been talking about the dresses in Stephanie's closet."

Mary Lou was wearing the coral tank dress she wore to 'Breeze'. "I thought you liked this, Honey, " Mary Lou snuggled into her husband.

"I do and I'll show you later, but I need a beer," tugging on his tie and collar.

Ranger nodded, "I could use something also," heading to the drinks with Lenny.

Allie came running over, tugging on Stephanie's hand, "Mommy, you got to see! Fireworks!"

She followed her daughter through the French doors. Behind the firehouse somewhere in Trenton, explosions of blue, green red, and white were going off in the sky. Some of her guests were watching also.

"Babe," handing Stephanie a glass of wine, he kissed her neck and put an arm around her. 'your yard is something."

Around the fence, Stephanie's father hung white lights. Also in a tree. The fountain in the corner had candles floating in the small pool. The moon was full and helped give a glow to the yard. A few people were walking about below.

Stephanie leaned back against Ranger's muscled body and felt something hard against her. She glanced up at him and he met her look with a raised eyebrow.

He whispered in her ear, "I can't take off this jacket because I'm afraid my mother will see what you do to me. That dress is pure sex."

Stephanie could feel his fingers tracing her thong through the dress, "Carlos!"

"Shhh, Babe. I'm letting my fingers do the walking and committing your thong to memory until later tonight when you lose it."

Later in the evening, Stephanie and Matt were at her gate shaking the hands of the dignitaries and visitors who attended the cocktail party as they slipped into the limousines lined along the curb.

"Honey, what a party," Joe Juniak kissed her along with his wife, Mary Ann.

Mrs. Juniak said, "I can't wait to see Ellen's new kitchen. I may need to remodel something similar to your bedroom suite."

"Let's go, Dear, before you cost me a lot of money," ushering the first lady of Trenton out the gate.

Antonio Paloma was shaking Matt's hand telling he would put a push on for the state funding for New Jersey's Restoration Initiative.

"Stephanie, thank you for your hospitality. Your girls are a delight. It was a wonderful way to end our tour."

Graciously, she replied, "Thank you for coming and your interest in Matt's project."

"When I leave office and return to my home, I hope you will consider doing an interior decorating job for me."

Charity was on his arm, "I hope she doesn't take your walls, Tony."

The Governor chose to ignore the Bimbo.

"It will be my honor," nodding at him.

Ranger came up behind Stephanie and the Governor shook his hand, "Carlos, you are a very lucky man to have Stephanie in your life."

Shaking his hand in return, "Governor Paloma, I know and I am lucky that Stephanie makes me a part of her life."

They stood and watched the long black cars disappear down Haywood. Tank closed the gate behind him as he followed Stephanie, Ranger, and Matt up to the loft. Sparky came running from the backyard.

When they entered the loft, Ranger was shaking his head. Bobby, Lester, and the other Rangeman employees were digging into the food and beer. Ellen and Maria had the dishwasher loaded and just turned it on. Frank and Emilio were watching the end of the baseball game on the sofa. Allie sitting on her grandfather's lap cheering with him for the Mets. Tank had his tie and suit jacket off, drinking a beer, and eating shrimp and the spicy chicken. Pete and Matt were drinking wine and eating pineapple upside down cake at the table.

"Mrs. Plum, you make the best cake," Matt said licking his fork.

Ellen handed him another piece, "Thank you. I'll make you one when my new kitchen is complete."

"You got a deal."

Tank sat down with them, "Save me some." He dug into the piece sat before him.

"Stephanie, this was a really nice party," Ellen told her daughter. "Your father and I enjoyed ourselves when he wasn't sneaking down to the motor home to watch TV."

Stephanie kissed her, "Thank you for your help."

"Would you mind if your father and I spent the weekend at your cabin? And took your sports car?"

Stephanie was trying not to giggle knowing why Ellen Plum wanted to take the Ferrari, "No, that's fine, Mom. But, would you be able to take Sparky with you since we'll be in New York. Hobo will be fine here. Could you stop at Bud's and check on Midnight, too?"

"Sure, Pumpkin," Frank called over to her. 'Emilio, you fish?"

"I've been known too."

"My daughter has this small cabin on a really nice lake in Murdock. We can go fishing sometime."

"Really, Frank? Is this the same cabin where my son and granddaughter have been spending time at and I also hear his Cuban ass has been on a horse?" laughing at the look his son was giving him.

Frank nodded, "Saw it with my own eyes."

Allie spoke up, "Dave is Mommy's Boy Toy. He was riding with Mommy on Midnight."

"Who's Dave?" Tank asked eating the last of his cake.

"Dave," Allie was pointing to Ranger. "He got so many names. I gave him an easy one."

Tank, Bobby, and Lester were laughing, saying "Hi, Dave" repeatedly to their boss.

Smirking at them, "Watch it, Bo Peep and sheep. You never know where you could end up next."


	41. Chapter 41

**__**

Eyes to Remember

Chapter 39

"New York, Here We Come"

Stephanie opened her blue eyes slowly coming awake. She felt Carlos staring at her. He was laying on his side, his handsome face resting on palm, looking relaxed stretched out in her bed.

"How long have you been watching me?" Stephanie asked softly.

A gentle, caressing smile formed on his lips, "Don't know. I lost track of the time just watching you sleep."

"Wow," giggling, "you must lead a boring life if you're watching me sleep. I hope I didn't snore."

"No, you just let out these cute little sighs in your sleep, but I know what we can do to spice up my boring life," leaning over looking like he was going to devour her.

"Morning aerobics?"

Kissing her eyes, tip of her nose, cheekbones, finally Stephanie's waiting lips, "That's another word for it," sliding her body with ease so she was captured beneath him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ranger asked, "What are those smiles for?" going up in the elevator to the seventh floor with Stephanie, Julie, Katie, and Allie. Julie wanted to see her grandparents and aunt since they stayed in the apartment last night before the bus came and grab her art backpack.

Julie responded, bouncing with energy, "We're going to New York, Dad."

"Yeah, aren't you happy, Dave?" Allie's dimples showing as she looked up at the tall Cuban man.

"Can't you call me Carlos or Ranger?"

Shaking her head, curls going in all directions, "No, I like Dave, Dave."

Beeping his apartment door open, "It's a good thing you're so cute," holding it open so they could enter.

Emilio, Maria, and Marissa were sitting at the dining table drinking coffee after finishing the breakfast Ella had brought up to 7.

"Good Morning," Maria called out to them.

Ranger hugged her, "Were you comfortable last night, Momma?"

"Yes. I hope you slept well on Stephanie's sofa," giving her son a sly look.

"It's very comfortable," chuckling.

"Hey, Dave!" Allie was looking at Ranger with a furrow in her brow, "You're lying! You were in my Mommy's room. For that, your nose is going to grow!"

Maria bent down, "Did he really?"

"Yeah! He needs to sit in the corner in the naughty time-out chair."

"Babe, some help here?"

Stephanie was giggling watching Ranger shuffling, uncomfortable that her daughter caught him in a lie.

Allie's pale blue eyes were boring a hole in him. Sighing, "Momma, I lied. I slept in Stephanie's room. Is that better?"

Shaking a tiny finger in the air, "Dave, you should always tell the truth," stomping a foot for emphasis.

"That's right, Son. Listen to Allie," Emilio was laughing at how that adorable little girl could turn his big strong Army son into putty.

Julie was hugging her grandparents good-bye before going back out the apartment door to catch the 'Y' bus.

"We'll see you on Sunday, Julie," Maria told her before walked out.

Ranger gave Stephanie an eyebrow at his mother's words. How could he forget! Until she was actually physically in the car, right now and until then, she would remind her son with every other sentence since lunch was brought up. It was her own way of turning the screws. Too bad she wasn't alive during the Medieval times, she would have been the best torturer in the dungeons. Maybe he should enlist her in the Army!

Stephanie started to followed the girls out of the apartment to wait for the bus.

"Babe," pleading in his voice, "come back up." As Ranger kissed her, he dropped a remote in her hand.

"OK, but I have work to do today. I don't want the boss firing me for slacking off after these last couple days with the party."

"My dear, that wasn't a party. That was an event," Maria told her, "I not only got to see the son I hardly see, but I enjoyed myself so much. Even met the Governor."

"I thought," Marissa snickered, "his Bimbo was going to fall over with those watermelons."

Stephanie was giggling with her, "I guess I needed a wall so she could stand up against." Thinking how many times Charity mentioned through out the night Stephanie only had bedrooms and bathrooms, no other rooms because of the missing structures.

A few minutes later, Stephanie and Allie were coming back into Ranger's apartment, she was trying to soothe her daughter. "Princess, you've been with me the last two days helping me. I have work to do before we go to New York."

Tears were threatening to fall from her pale, blue eyes, "But I like being wiff you."

"I'm paying for daycare," Stephanie was on eye level with her, "and I have work to do. I was going to bring you home for lunch so we can finish packing."

Her little shoulders slumped as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Stephanie," Ella said, "I hope I'm not interfering, but I was making cookies this morning for the men to snack on. I could use a helper."

"Please," Allie let out in a squeaky voice, hands folded in front of her, and the pouty bottom lip her Mother couldn't stand when she saw it.

Looking at her little daughter, "OK, but it's daycare next week."

Allie started jumping up and down, curls with her, "Yeah! I bring you cookies."

Ella hugged Stephanie, "Thank you. I hope I have a granddaughter just like Allie someday."

"You can borrow her anytime," she told the older woman.

"I'll have to stand in line behind your father."

"That is true, Ella."

Stephanie smiled as she watched her happy little girl go with the Rangeman housekeeper.

Maria was laughing, "Stephanie, she is good. I see an academy award in her future."

"I hate giving into her, but I enjoy being with her so much and seeing her happy," she said with a guilty look across her beautiful features.

Ranger kissed the top of Stephanie's head wanting to alleviate that feeling, "You do a wonderful job with Allie and Katie. Julie, also. Momma, that was nothing. You should have seen the performance last week when Stephanie went horseback riding without her. Cries and wails, but the minute Stephanie put her on the horse, it was the biggest smile you ever saw."

"You did the same thing as a little boy, Ricardo! I'm your Momma and I was there."

Emilio laughing, "You were such a Momma's boy."

Completely denying it, "Momma! Poppa! Not me!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ranger followed Stephanie's directions as he drove through the streets of New York. Julie was used to the hustle and bustle of downtown Miami, but this was amazing. So many people walking, talking, and scurrying around. He made a left and a quick right.

"Yeah! We're here!" Allie let out from her booster seat in Ranger's Cayenne. Instead of driving her Volvo all the time, Ella picked up a booster seat for his vehicle so they could use his.

"Where?" he asked just in time to see a garage door going up on the side street he turned onto.

Stephanie directed, "Pull in."

He pulled his SUV into a large garage and what looked to be storage space all neatly arranged. He never noticed the garage door on the building because it was painted the same color as the natural orange of the bricks on the warehouse.

"There's a pastry-coffee café and book shop on the ground floor," Stephanie led the five of them through a heavy metal door out of the garage into a hallway. "Going down the hall, you can get to the front street, but you need key access to get back in. Matt and Pete own the warehouse. There are a few other tenants on the lower floors, but Matt's loft is on the top two floors," pushing a button for the elevator.

Once inside, Stephanie put a key into the button box, turned it, and pushed the button reading 'Pent' for the penthouse. Ranger was impressed at the security. It could be updated to remotes, but he was still impressed. They rode up to the fifth floor. The elevator dinged open. Ranger was unprepared for what spread out in front of him.

They stepped out onto polished dark hardwood floors with a sun design embedded in the wood near the elevator. Off to the left was a large squared off entrance with white supports in the middle of the large expanse. He could see into the kitchen. To the right was a matching entrance which he assumed lead to living room.

"Carlos, is this all right?" Stephanie asked worried because he hadn't said a word since they got off the elevator.

Stunned, he looked over at her, "I don't know what to say. Your loft is fabulous, but this is indescribable."

Across from the where they were standing were three doors.

"The girls will sleep in here," Stephanie walked into the far left door.

The bedroom had a king size bed which was against the wall opposite the door between two floor to ceiling windows with pale aqua shears to match the simple Matelasse' coverlet on the bed. Rose, white, and grey pillows across the bed. A wall of mirrors encased in stainless steel frames hid the large closet. The walls were white. Two simple silver grey metal nightstands beside the bed.

Stephanie took them through a door which led into the bathroom. It had white walls, grey marble floor with thick burgundy towels on the racks and shelves. Also, matching carpets. The tile around the Jacuzzi tub was light grey, a burgundy tub, and pure white candles all around it. The enclosed shower had the steely grey frame with white frosted glass.

"Babe," was all Ranger said.

A door from the bathroom led into the second bedroom. There were the same white walls. The king size bed was covered in a burgundy cotton quilt with matching shears on the two large windows on each side of the bed. White and grey checked toss pillows were on the bed. A white silk blanket folded across the bottom of the bed. Ashen bedside tables and bench with a grey cushion was at the bottom of the bed. The same framed mirrors were on the closet doors. Both bedrooms had thick white shaggy carpeting.

"This is where we'll sleep, Carlos. We could sleep upstairs in the master suite but I don't want the girls down here and us up there."

Taking in the elegant room, "I think I can sleep in here." Ranger took Stephanie in arms, "I had doubts about staying here because this is your friends' home, but this is amazing from what I've seen."

"Dad, look at this," Julie called from outside the bedrooms. Stephanie and Ranger followed her voice coming from the living room. Walking across the open area and through the supports of the squared archway, windows went completely across the building which was the front street below. There were two windows on each side also. All encased in steely grey frames. White leather sofas and chairs with burgundy, white, and grey toss pillows. In a corner of the living room was a Baby Grand piano. Under the grey metal coffee table was a thick loopy white shag rug. What had caught Julie's attention when Ranger turned around took his breath away.

On the protruding wall which the entrances cut into was a gallery of black and white photographs centered around a large one. It was of Stephanie. Her back was bare. Only a side profile of her beautiful face. Her curls blowing. She was wearing a long white billowing gown that had a slight translucent quality so you could make out her form walking in a flower garden. She had a long stemmed rose in her hand.

"Pete is a photographer. He snapped that after I started working here in New York. We were at a botanical garden party for a client of Matt's," Stephanie explained.

"It takes my breath away, Babe," Ranger couldn't take his dark eyes from it. "Will he give my a copy?"

"Why?"

Tender brown eyes taking her in beside him, "You're beautiful and I would enjoy looking at that everyday."

He noticed the other photographs around it. Most were of single flowers in the still life photographs. A rose and daisy he recognized, but there were other photographs of Stephanie also. One was of Stephanie, Katie, and a newborn Allie. Stephanie was holding the naked baby to her chest as she and Katie dressed in white were looking at the baby. Anyone looking at it, would see joy in Stephanie's eyes, but he also saw the sadness there. Mourning her dead fiancée. It actually brought tears to his eyes.

The third one was of a pregnant Stephanie standing wearing a long unbuttoned man's dress shirt looking down at her very round stomach awaiting Allie's birth. Ranger could see the outline of a full pregnancy breast under the open shirt. Staring at that image of his woman, he wished the baby she carried was his.

"I sorry," Stephanie told him. "I was one of Pete's favorite subjects. Matt and Pete were only a few of the ones beside Grandma and Mary Lou who knew I was pregnant. It's probably uncomfortable seeing those," Stephanie started to walk out of the living room.

He stopped her by laying a gentle hand warm hand on her arm, "No. You're so beautiful. More so pregnant," Ranger glanced at the pregnancy one, "I just wish that would have been my child."

When he bent down to kiss Stephanie she saw tears in his eyes.

Stephanie took Ranger's hand as they ascended the steps to the second floor. At the top of the steps was a sitting area and office. He saw Matt's drawing board sitting in front of a window. They went into a large bedroom, the front with a wall of windows overlooking the New York street below. Pale grey shears were open allowing the light into the room all done in shades of grey with white shag carpet. There was a large bathroom with a grey Jacuzzi tub on a white marble floor. Burgundy towels, candles, and carpets accented the bath. A large enclosed shower with smoke grey doors was in a corner.

"Look at this," Stephanie led him out of the bedroom and across the sitting area going out large glass doors into a greenhouse with orchids, palms, flowering and hanging plants all around. There was white wicker furniture sitting in a corner with floral cushions and a potting bench along a wall.

"Both Matt and Pete like to garden," Stephanie said.

He looked out the greenhouse, there were Allie, Julie, and Katie laying on chaise lounges under a large umbrella on the rooftop garden. Katie must have gotten drinks out of the refrigerator in the small grilling kitchen. There was wrought iron fencing around the roof.

"I was thinking," Stephanie told Ranger, "after we get back from dinner and roaming around So Ho, we could steal a bottle of wine from the wine cooler downstairs and come up here," pointing to a hot tub.

"Babe, what a way to end the evening. Sipping wine in the hot tub and watching New York. I didn't bring any trunks though."

"You can borrow something from them," Stephanie's eyes took on a mischievous twinkle. She was kissing him by his ear, whispering seductively, "Neither did I."

He gave Stephanie one of his eyebrows at that remark. Ranger started to chuckle looking over at the three girls lounging on the deck, they appeared to be right at home.

"How about some dinner?" Stephanie called over to them.

She was awarded three smiling faces as they nodded at her.

Adding, "And, we'll walk around some so I can show Julie and Carlos my New York."

"Ok, Mommy," Allie jumped into her waiting arms.

"Do you like Turkish food, Carlos?"

He had a quizzical look on his face, "Babe, I'm not sure if I've eaten Turkish food."

"Well then, let us introduce you and Julie to 'Sammy's Turkish Café'. Since it's nice outside, maybe we can get a table outside in the courtyard."

Clapping her little hands, Allie agreed, "Yeah, Sammy's."

They went downstairs. Stephanie hung up the garment bag with their dressy clothes for 'The Lion King' tomorrow night in the closet where the girls were sleeping and grabbed Allie's sweater while Julie and Katie got out theirs.

Ranger was checking out the large Modern open kitchen through the squared opening. There were stainless steel appliances. Along a wall, he saw a wine cooler. Two tall windows were in each corner. An island was in the middle with a cook top. A tiled burgundy, white, and grey backsplash was behind the sink and around a small window. Outside the kitchen in the open area was a large square glass table with the steely grey legs and chairs. The chair cushions were burgundy. Taking in everything, the loft was sleek. It wasn't cold, but had a warm feeling. And to him, Stephanie fit in here. He could imagine her living in the city that never slept.

Walking down the sidewalk, Allie was holding one of her mother's hands and Ranger had they other. Julie and Katie walking ahead taking in the sights of So Ho. They saw the cobblestone streets, art galleries, small groceries, flower shops with stands of different flowers and herbs along the sidewalk, and everything in between. People in all shapes and sizes walking about, hurrying home on a Friday evening, some sitting at tables relaxing on the Summer evening.

Stephanie stopped in front of a bright red painted building with colorful tiles around the big plate glass window. He held open the door and followed his girls inside. They stood there for a moment taking in the restaurant. It was busy, but it was still early for the dinner crowd to really hit. A man with thick, wavy black hair and mustache of Mediterranean heritage was at a small bar organizing menus.

"Watch this," Stephanie told Ranger. She whistled and let out in her best New Jersey girl attitude, "Sammy, what's a girl got to do around here to get a seat!"

Menus went flying in the air, the large man turned and ran towards them sweeping Stephanie into his arms swinging her around.

"Stephanie! You're back!"

He eventually put her down. A woman of the same heritage with long black hair in a braid was hugging her.

"Cherina!"

Some patrons had stopped eating and were trying to figure out if she was someone famous since New York had well known people all about in the city.

"Are these your two? My, how they have grown."

Allie and Katie found themselves in the arms of Sammy the owner.

"Sammy, Cherina, this is Carlos and Julie," Stephanie introduced them.

"Welcome, welcome," Sammy shook hands. "Table on the deck?"

Stephanie nodded, "If you have one open."

"Come on," picking up menus as he showed them through a door to an outside courtyard seating them at a mosaic topped table under a large yellow umbrella.

"So, Babe, what's good?"

"I'm having the Turkish gyro with rice and vegetables. They also have American food here. Allie likes the grilled cheese sticks that Sammy makes for her."

Dinner was the gyros and Allie's grilled cheese sticks as they sat back and watched New York life go by in front of them.

Ranger, Stephanie, and the girls spent the evening roaming So Ho, going in shops. Looking at books, antiques, and clothing, studying paintings and photographs in galleries. Ranger chuckled as a couple gallery and shop owners, even people walking on the street recognized Stephanie from when she lived in the city. She made sure she talked to each person. The evening ended before going back to Matt's with the girls having ice cream on the sidewalk at a small café while they drank ice tea. He was anxious to get back, there was a hot tub waiting for them and Stephanie would be very naked in it.

"Look at this," Stephanie called to Ranger. He was in the living room staring at her photographs Pete had taken, amazed that the beautiful woman captured in these images was in his life. His.

He poked his head in the bathroom, there was Allie, Katie, and Julie in the Jacuzzi tub filled with lavender scented bubbles, candles glowing.

"You would think you three were in a hotel," he laughed.

Allie shrieked covered in bubbles, "We're naked, Dave. No peeking!"

"Ok."

Stephanie could tell by the very lusty kiss he gave her and the hardness of him, Carlos was thinking hot tub.

"Why don't you pick out a bottle of wine and check on the hot tub. I'm going to get these three ready for bed. You have your training with Mae starting at 10. Enjoy tonight," Stephanie giggled, "tomorrow night you may not be able to move."

He gave her a surprised expression, "She that tough, Babe? She's little from what you told me, so how hard can Mae be? And it's not like I haven't had self-defense training before this."

"Ok, I warned you."

Stephanie watched as he walked up the steps. Laughing to herself, knowing Mae as she did, he wasn't going to be able to lift even a Cuban eyebrow tomorrow night. Oh God, she better get extra sex tonight because nothing would be moving after his intensive training unless Stephanie moved it herself.

Once the girls fell sound asleep after the busy evening, Stephanie walked up the steps hand in hand with Ranger. He had changed into grey drawstring shorts with a bare chest. His hair hanging loose. Stephanie went into the upstairs bathroom, coming out a few minutes later carrying towels and wrapped in a burgundy one.

Sitting in the hot tub waiting her, it was rather quiet on the roof top deck. He had lit a couple of citronella torches around the deck. The sky was clear, a golden half moon hung in the sky. The night air was warm. He opened the bottle of white wine finding glasses and a cork screw in the grill house, Ranger poured two glasses, then put the bottle on ice.

"How's the water?" tickling his ear with her tongue.

Dark almost black eyes were watching Stephanie, "Lonely."

As if in slow motion, Ranger watched the towel leisurely fall to the rooftop showing inch by inch of Stephanie's perfect body to him. She stepped in the bubbling water and sat next to him, "What about now?"

"Not lonely anymore," kissing her.

The man next to her could make her tingle. She didn't need a hot tub for that.

Ranger handed Stephanie her wine glass, touching the rims together so they gave off that crystal ting.

"To us," he said to her.

Stephanie repeated, "To us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Happy Mother's Day!


	42. Chapter 42

Part 1 is in response to a challenge on Perfectly Plum. Part 2 is the continuation.

Eyes to Remember

Chapter 40

Week 20 Challenge

Part 1

"What have you got yourself into?"

Stephanie pointed to a small parking lot for Ranger to pull the Cayenne into next to a plain yellow brick building not very far from Matt's loft. Ranger was dressed in baggy sweats and faded t-shirt carrying a duffel with towels and extra clothes. A sign above the door read 'Mandarin Dragon Self Defense School'. He followed Stephanie and the girls through the waiting area and a purple door with a dragon painted on it into a large room, mats on the floor and walls. A few benches and chairs off to the side.

"Good Morning, Mae," Stephanie bowed towards a tiny woman. Her teacher was small indeed barely coming to Stephanie's shoulders Ranger could see.

She was Oriental with a kind face, some wrinkles forming around her eyes. Ranger judged she was about 40-45. Her black hair was short but she was wearing it as short stubby ponytails on each side of her head. Dressed in black Yoga pants, t-shirt with a dragon on it, and bare feet.

She bowed at Stephanie, "Good Morning, My Beautiful One. I happy you visit."

"Mae," Stephanie extended a hand toward Ranger, "this is Carlos Manoso. He is your student this morning."

Bowing at her, "It is a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for taking time to instruct me," extending a hand.

Mae caught Stephanie's eye, before Ranger could react, he was being flipped over onto a mat, stunned but instantly jumping back up.

"Reflexes not bad. Need work. Hello, Carlos," Mae bowed laughing a hearty laugh. She extended her hand to shake his, he hesitated not knowing if he was landing on the mat again, but did shake her small hand.

Mae bent slightly looking at Allie, "How are you, Precious One?"

"Good, Miss Mae. Guess what? Mommy kicked butt," Allie told her proudly.

Stephanie introduced Julie to which her self defense teacher fussed over her as she did Katie and Allie while she related the encounter with Ben Hampton.

"You did good," Mae patted Katie's arm. "You didn't panic. That important in what I teach. I show you more later." Looking up at Stephanie, "Stephanie, you always my good student."

"Thanks, Mae," hugging the small woman with one arm. "Please leave Carlos in one piece. We have tickets to 'The Lion King' tonight. I would like him to be able to enjoy it and sit there to watch it."

Mae wiggled her arched eyebrows and gave her a subtle smile, "I try and go easy, but he be sore. Not able to do nookie tonight. Just be slug."

Stephanie was blushing but she caught the eyebrow that Ranger shot up. He didn't realize what he got himself into with his training, but he insisted. If he was lucky, he would be able to lay in bed and be somewhat comfortable tonight.

"We'll get going and let you begin. When should we be back, Mae, to collect his carcass?"

"Come back to 2. Four hours may be limit."

Stephanie nodded, "Will you be all right, Carlos?"

He smirked at her and Mae, "I hope so." He opened his wallet, "Here, enjoy shopping. Buy whatever you want for all of you,"

handing Stephanie a Rangeman credit card.

She started to protest, but Ranger silenced her with a bone melting kiss weakening Stephanie's knees. "You make everything we do together so enjoyable, including treating Julie as your own. I want you to enjoy yourself shopping with the girls. And," Ranger turned his attention to the three young girls, "make sure Stephanie buys something for herself."

"Ok, Dad."

Resting his forehead against her curls, "Enjoy yourself, Babe."

"You like to live dangerously, Carlos. I could really make a dent with this," waving the black credit card.

"I'll open another office if I have too to cover your spending. Unless, you buy some New York real estate, you won't even scratch the surface. Go!" kissing Stephanie one more time.

Before they walked out the door leaving him, Allie waved at Ranger, "Thanks, Dave."

The first stop was the American Girl store in Rockefeller Center. Stephanie watched the three girls go wild in store going from doll to doll, clothes, and furniture. Julie picked out the Hippy Julie doll, of course. Katie chose Elizabeth, the Colonial doll, and Allie picked the blonde hair blue eyes girl and boy twins in blue jean outfits. And, each doll needed outfits to wear. Leaving American Girl, the next stop was South Street Seaport for some real shopping damage.

Julie followed her father's instructions making sure Stephanie only used the black Rangeman credit card for the purchases. The girls tried on shoes in one store while Stephanie was looking at high heels. She found a pair of high heeled slip-ons and a replica Louis Vuitton white and blue leather purse. Each picked out a pair of shorts and halter top to wear to lunch at the Manoso's tomorrow from Gap Kids. A pale pink Victoria's Secret baby doll nightie and panties with black trim and bows caught her eye. Checking her watch on the time, they grabbed hot pretzels before driving back to the Mandarin Dragon to rescue Ranger.

Stepping into the large training room, Stephanie focused on Ranger. He was standing listening to Mae's instructions. From his posture, it was stiff, arms bents slightly like he couldn't straighten them. As she got closer, there was a bruise on his cheek. Feet bare. Some of his hair escaped from the tie at his neck. He look disheveled and tired, but so extremely sexy Mae worked him intensively. It was a good thing Stephanie bought a jar of warming muscle rub. When he saw her, a rueful smile came over his lips.

"Hey, Babe. Looks like all of you had fun," seeing the three girls with their dolls. "How come you have two?"

Allie was holding her American Girl twins, "Dave, they come together. Don't you know that?"

He shook his head at her, "I have a confession to make, I don't play with baby dolls."

Her brow furrowed, looking between Ranger and Stephanie, "You play with my Mommy don't you? She's your Snuggle Bunny and you're a Boy Toy, so aren't you playing?"

Stephanie gasped, he could see the pink coming into her cheeks.

"You're right, Rebecca," Ranger chuckled despite the pain in practically every part of his aching body.

A quizzical look came over her little face replaced by dimples, "You're funny, Dave."

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Part 2

"You OK" Stephanie asked running a hand over a muscled shoulder.

"It was a work-out. Mae packed more in these four hours than I had in 6 weeks of basic training," shaking his head, "she's intense."

"I know. She worked my self-defense training around my crazy schedule I had in New York because I traveled for months at a time."

They watched as Mae was showing Katie, Julie, and Allie a self-defense move using the base of your palm to push on the nose.

Allie came running over, "Mommy, I want to see you kick butt!"

Mae was walking over to them with Katie and Julie, "It doesn't matter if someone is bigger than you. Don't panic and use what you have to defend yourself. Being nails, pen, feet, whatever you have on you. Chu!"

A young man came out of a small office and jogged over. He was slightly shorter that Ranger and less bulk.

"This is my nephew, Chu. Watch how Stephanie defends herself."

Chu gave Stephanie a quick hug as Mae gave them instructions, "Come at her from behind."

Putting an arm around Stephanie's neck, she instinctively grabbed a pen from a side pocket of her purse, pretending to stab Chu in the arm or reach up to poke him in the eye and giving a kick to his knee so he let her go.

"Wow," Julie looked at Stephanie, then Chu, who she was helping up, "I'll make sure I always have a pen handy in my backpack."

"You want to break the grip to get away unhurt," Mae pointed at each girl. "Now, come at her from the front."

He lunged to grab Stephanie, instead of pushing away, she grabbed his shoulders and used a foot on his stomach for leverage, flipped the attacker to land somewhere on his head and back, but he broke his fall.

"Yeah! Mommy kicked butt," Allie yelled giving a little kick in the air with her sandal.

"Thanks, Mae. We better go. Someone is going to need a warm shower and rub down if he's going make it to the theater tonight," bowing, then hugging the small woman.

"Carlos, you did good. I worked you hard. Practice what I taught you."

"I will," Ranger bowed. "Thank you," shaking Chu and Mae's hands before picking up his duffel and slipping on his sneakers.

It was drizzling when they exited the building, "How about I drive?" Stephanie was holding Ranger's hand across the parking lot knowing he was stiff and sore.

Julie put the front passenger seat back for him and let out a giggle when he groaned as he sank down in the soft leather seat.

Some minutes later, Stephanie had the shower going in bathroom at Matt's loft, Ranger was gingerly slipping out of his sweats. Since it was raining, the girls were hanging out upstairs watching TV and in the greenhouse. She watched a minute as the water was coming down on his hard chiseled body, groaning at the feel of the warmth on his muscles.

Walking into the bedroom in sweat shorts low on his hips, black silk hair on his shoulders, the look of an Adonis

"Better?" Stephanie asked as she pointed to the bed, a blue jar in her hand.

He nodded, "Yeah, Babe," laying down gently on the bed.

Stephanie sat beside him kissing the bruise on his cheek, "You look like you lost the battle."

"That little lady packs a punch," touching his cheek. " I wish she was an Army trainer. I saw how you developed your control, now I have to practice to get mine. She caught me off guard a few times waiting for her to take a karate style stance. I learned the hard way."

He caught a whiff of lavender and mint, Stephanie's hands were rubbing the balm in his neck, right shoulder, and down his arm.

"Let me know if I rub to hard. As is seeps into your muscles, it will be warm."

"Hmmmm, I can feel it," Ranger's eyes were closed enjoying the soft touch of Stephanie's hands leaving a warming tingle behind as she moved on.

The whole front half of Ranger was warm, comforted, "Feels really good."

"I can tell," Stephanie giggled against his lips, "you're poking me."

"We can fix that." Ranger felt the bottom of the bed move, "Later." He started to chuckle.

Allie's girlie voice questioned, "What you doing, Mommy?" Sniffing, "Dave, you smell good."

"Thanks, Rebecca."

"Dave."

Stephanie was laughing at the smirks they were giving each other. "Carlos' muscles are sore from training with Mae so to make them stop hurting so much, Mommy is rubbing this in," opening the jar so she could smell.

A mischievous grin with dimples came across her face, "Dave, she kicked your butt. I have some, Mommy?"

Rubbing the balm on the back of a hand, "How's that? Feel warm?"

"Yeah. I fall down," pointing to her right knee.

Stephanie looked at it for a cut or scrape, but it wasn't red, cut, or scraped. She put some on her knee, caressing the balm on her daughter's soft skin. Ranger's finger tapped her. Looking up, Allie was sound asleep on a pillow.

Rolling over, Stephanie worked down from his neck, taunt back, backs of his strong defined arms, down each leg from thighs to his muscled calves. Finishing on his leg, Stephanie screwed the lid on the jar knowing she would rub him down before bed. Looking at his handsome face, he was sound asleep with Allie.

She covered them with the white silk blanket on the bed before going to check on the girls.

Ranger became aware of a sound beside him. Turning his head and opening an eye, he could feel a slight pull in the muscles across his shoulders as he moved. Allie was standing beside the bed, sniffling, big tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" his voice ragged from sleep.

Sniffling, "Mommy weft me!" tears were falling faster.

Not sure what to do, his dealings with small children were limited. And, he didn't want her to start really crying. "Mommy wouldn't leave you."

"She went to get Chinese for dinner, Runt," Katie came into the bedroom with Julie. "Steph will be back."

Tears still sliding down her cheeks, "Mommy didn't take me."

Katie explained as much as she could to the little girl, "You were sleeping."

Stretching slightly, he sat up, "How about we go wait for Mommy?"

Allie nodded holding her American Girl dolls, tears waiting to spill again, bottom lip quivering.

Coming out of the bedroom, Katie and Julie were setting the table for dinner. In the open area, there was a love seat with high back chairs for a small seating area near the entrance to the living room. Ranger sat in the love seat so they were facing the elevator. Allie crawled up next to him. He looked at her as she looked at him, not knowing what to do now.

"What did you name your dolls?"

"Bobby and Cindy Plum. You be Bobby," shoving the boy doll in his lap.

"What were you doing?" Cindy said in an Allie-like voice.

Ranger was staring at the doll, then the little girl. Julie and Katie were laughing. He knew if he didn't do something, he would hear an Allie lecture or more tears.

Holding Bobby up, "Sleeping."

Cindy nodded, "Me, too."

Before Bobby could say anything more, the elevator door opened. Stephanie stepped off with two brown shopping bags. She smiled seeing Ranger and Allie playing dolls.

"You weft me," Allie said as tears started again, lips pouty.

Julie and Katie took the bags so she could settle Allie down.

"Allie, you were sleeping when I left. Katie, Julie, and Carlos were here. I would never leave you alone," holding her little girl, rocking her in her arms.

"I wanted to go wiff you."

Stephanie tipped her chin up, "You needed a nap so you aren't falling asleep during 'The Lion King'. If you aren't with me, I make sure someone is taking care of you for me."

"Hey, Rebecca," Ranger tapped her shoulder with a finger, "you're good. I want to cry," wiping a fake tear.

"I was sad, Dave."

"Let's have some dinner so we can get dressed up," Stephanie told her crew.

"Babe, what time does the show start?"

"8."

Ranger grabbed his cell phone dialing a number, "This is Carlos Manoso. I have a limousine picking up two adults and three children. Yes, have it pick us up at 6:30 at Wooster and Broome. Penthouse. Thank you."

Stephanie and the girls were staring at him at he sat down to eat, "A limo?"

"Yes."

Standing in the bedroom, Ranger was holding up a grey dress shirt with darker tie, a zig zag pattern running from white to grey across it. "Babe, whose shirt is this?"

"Oh, did my other Boy Toy leave it!" flirting from the bathroom.

Ranger started to give a smart retort but the words caught in his throat, Stephanie came through the doorway hooking the earrings he gave her in her ears. She was wearing the bronze tight fitting dress from the night at 'Breeze'. Forgetting about his tender muscles, he became aware his pants were instantly a little tighter.

"I guess you both wear the same size. Wow! Imagine that."

She was holding up the shirt so he could slip it on over his sore shoulders, coming around to his front, slowly started buttoning the shirt. How could putting on clothes feel so erotic, Stephanie would slip a button in the hole, then smooth out the soft satiny cotton shirt, then move down to the next button. She slipped the grey silk tie around his neck, wrapping the bottom half, ending with a perfect tie. Her hands caressing his sore muscles along the way.

"Now, how am I going to be able to sit in a theater after that?" raising a Cuban eyebrow.

"Amazing what these fingers can do," raising her painted nails to her mouth and blowing teasingly. "And, I'll give you round two before bed."

He watched Stephanie's twinkling blue eyes. Eyes he remembered from so long ago. He leaned his forehead against her curls, "How can you be so beautiful and be mine?"

His lips tasted hers. Gentle turning into consuming. Stephanie let out a whisper soft, "Carlos", his tongue tracing her delicious lips.

"Mommy, we got to go!" a four year old voice called out.

"Saved by a toddler," Ranger chuckled.

Stephanie giggled, "We have time, Princess."

They heard a buzzer go off. The limo was here.

"Katie, buzz the driver back and tell him we'll be down in a few minutes," Stephanie called wiping her lipstick off Ranger's cheek and going to reapply it.

Allie was carrying her twin dolls with her in the elevator.

"How come Cindy and Bobby are coming?" Ranger asked looking down at her.

Her blue eyes looking at him with her head tilted back, "Dave, they never been there."

He shrugged his shoulders knowing he couldn't argue.

"Good Evening," a young man was holding open the limousine door for them.

"How's traffic?" Stephanie asked.

The young man's eyes were taking in Stephanie with Ranger's possessive arm around her waist, "The usual, Miss."

"We're going to 'The Minskoff Theater on West 45th. Think we can make it to the Music Clock before 7?"

"We should."

Ranger nodded at him. The young man's eyes widened seeing Stephanie's bare back, lots of leg, and the small strip of bronze jersey fabric covering her ass.

"Lucky, huh?" Ranger chuckled slipping in beside her.

The limo made its way towards Central Park, the girls mesmerized by the people and sights of New York City. The windows were down, hands giving small Queen like waves out of them, calling out "Hello, New York!" People on the streets were trying to get a glimpse if it was someone famous inside.

"Babe," Ranger was chuckling, "you'd think they just got out."

"They're having fun."

The long black car came to a stop. Stephanie checked her watch, they made it in time.

"Let's go," Stephanie pointed towards the walkway leading towards the Children's Zoo and Wildlife Center on 65th Street.

Glancing back, Ranger grinned, the young driver was drooling watching Stephanie walk away in her high heels and lots of soft skin. He had a warm hand resting on her back as they strolled.

They came to a group of people watching a clock on a triple archway.

"Watch," Stephanie told the girls.

At precisely 7, the clock started playing 'Mary had a Little Lamb'. Allie curls bouncing as she sang along. Two monkeys rang a bell at the top. A bear with tambourine, a hippopotamus with violin, a goat with pipes, a kangaroo and offspring with horns, and a penguin with drum went around the base of the giant clock.

Katie, Julie, and Allie were holding hands dancing around in a circle as the nursery rhyme played, giggling.

"That was fun!" Katie hugged Stephanie.

"Let's go see 'The Lion King', now," Stephanie told them.

Before Stephanie slid back into the limo, Ranger kissed her, "That was cute, Babe."

Of course, the driver watched.

"What are you doing to that poor driver?" Stephanie whispered into his neck. She was practically sitting on Ranger as he was holding her so close.

"I can't help it that you're are so damn sexy. That dress gets the male testosterone up beyond the normal limits."

Stephanie squirmed, his fingers were working down the back of her dress finding her thong, "Stop that!" nipping his ear lobe. It was a good thing the girls were watching New York.

"This dress is giving me ideas for when we get back to Matt's loft and alone," whispering in her curls.

"You'll be to stiff to do anything."

"That's not what is stiff now," returning the nip on her ear.

The girls were giddy from all the lights and billboards in the theater district as the car passed. It was part of the fun when Stephanie had brought Katie and Allie to see a Broadway play.

"Wow, look at all the lights," Julie was turning around completely looking all around her. People were milling around out front of the Minskoff Theater.

"I'll be waiting after the play," the driver told them.

Ranger handed him a tip, "Go enjoy," turning back to Stephanie and the girls.

Stephanie had picked up Allie and her dolls so she didn't get jostled about in the crowd. Ranger had arranged for the tickets once it was decided upon which show to see. Stephanie didn't argue with him. The attendant indicated they were in the third row center. Before taking their seats, Stephanie took the girls to the bathroom.

He was waiting at a table for them with Bobby and Cindy, two glasses of wine, and soda pop for the girls. Big smiles on their faces as they walked back over to him. Julie was wearing a pale yellow tank dress coming mid-calf with white slip-on wedge sandals. Her shag haircut soft around her face. Ranger was very proud of his daughter, looking nothing like the punk child he brought from Miami. Wearing a pale aqua dress with handkerchief skirt was Katie. She had similar slip-on sandals. There was Allie in the cute polka dot dress with puffy sleeves from the Citizen of the Year banquet, adorable as ever, her bouncing curls and dimples. Last came Stephanie walking towards him in that bronze dress, long neck, curves, trim hips, and long shapely legs. All topped of with brunette curls and those beautiful blue eyes. People watched her as she walked to him. She looked like a model. His.

A man tapped Stephanie on the shoulder, "Stephanie?"

A big welcoming grin on her face as she hugged him, "Michael! How are you?"

"Good, Sweetheart. Are you visiting us?"

"Yes, Trenton keeps me busy," turning to Ranger, "This is Michael Shore, a fashion designer. Michael, let me introduce you to Carlos Manoso. I'm the office manager for his Trenton office of Rangeman."

"Very nice to meet a friend of Stephanie's" shaking hands with the designer.

"This is Julie. You know Katie and Allie. You remember that blue dress I fell in love with at that boutique today," Stephanie pointed to Michael, "he designed it."

"What dress, Babe?"

"In the window of his shop at South Street Seaport was this blue silk gown. It had these pale blue sunbursts with a low draping neckline. It was gorgeous. I didn't want to know the price."

"That dress," Michael explained, "will be auctioned to raise money for a women's shelter and career training academy."

"That dress says Stephanie," a raspy female voice said behind them, "and if my son is as brilliant as I know he is.

Michael continued the thought, "I know the most perfect model to wear that dress down the runaway."

Stephanie taken off guard, just stared at the man and older woman. "Abigail, how are you?" Stephanie overcame her shock and hugged the woman..

"Wonderful. I've missed you. Lingerie shows just aren't as fun anymore if you can believe that. Michael, is right. You should be modeling that dress."

"I'm not 23 anymore."

Michael was standing there looking at her with his short blonde streaked hair and a 'tisk, tisk' look, "I know that, but," he took Stephanie's hand and raised it above her, twirling a finger so she turned about, "I designed this dress and you fill it out perfectly, just as you will the blue gown."

"Babe," Ranger spoke, "he is right. You do things to me in that dress."

"Carlos, this is Abigail, Michael's mother. Abigail, this is Carlos, Julie, Katie , and Allie."

'It's very nice to meet all of you," she touched Allie's cheek, "everyone would know who your mother is, Allie. How did you get so adorable?"

"My Mommy did it," answering proudly back.

The lights flickered as they headed to their seats.

"Think about it, Stephanie," Michael kissed her before escorting his mother to their seats.

Sitting on the aisle seat, Ranger's long legs had extra room. He knew at intermission, he would be stiff getting up, but the soft seats helped. It was worth it for the looks on Stephanie, Allie, Katie, and Julie's faces as they watched 'The Lion King'. Their eyes never leaving the stage. Stephanie was next to him, Allie sitting on her lap holding Cindy. Bobby was sitting on the arm rest between them. Julie and Katie, both focused in front of them. He heard Allie singing 'Hakuna Matata'.

At intermission, Allie went to the bathroom. Julie and Katie were happily looking at the colored program book Ranger bought each girl.

"Having fun?" Ranger asked both girls.

"Yes, Dad."

"It's always fun when Steph brings us to see a Broadway play. This is way better than Denver."

Michael Shore walked over to their table, "Enjoying yourselves?"

All nodded.

"Carlos, do you think Stephanie will accept to be my model?"

"I'm not sure."

"Steph will do it," Katie said. "In Denver, she was one of the business women involved in a charity project to help homeless women living at Denver's Hope House find jobs so they could take care of themselves and their children again. A few worked at the magazine. Tracy, who was her administrative assistant was one of them."

Allie came running back and immediately climbed up to the table, big grin on her face, "This is fun, Dave, huh?" before looking at her program.

"It is."

"Michael," Stephanie said following Allie, "if I model, can I have my own security?" looking at Ranger.

"Your own security?" not sure what Stephanie was asking

"Yes, I work for a security company."

"We do need security for the event," Michael agreed taking a business card from Stephanie. "I could have the organizer call and see if we can work something out."

Walking back to their seats, Ranger was chuckling, "Babe, we're having an evening out at the theater and your drumming up business, now I know why you're such a good office manager."

Coyly looking at him, "Only a good office manager?"

"Not by a long shot. I'll show you later."

"Promises, promises," Stephanie teased.

Ranger growled in her ear, "Guaranteed."

Julie, Katie, and Allie were serenading Stephanie and Ranger with 'The Lion Sleeps Tonight' as the limousine as heading back to SoHo for dessert after the theater. The girls voted for something chocolate. It stopped in front of the 'SoHo's Italian Eatery and Café' about two blocks from Matt's loft.

Ranger paid and tipped the driver. He watched as the driver took one last look at Stephanie and her dress before driving off. They would walk the short distance back to Matt's after dessert.

Inside, there were pictures of Italy on the walls. In a corner, a Jazz combo was playing. It was unique as some tabletops were round, some square. Some of the chairs were painted and some left to their natural color. A young waiter showed them to a table in the back. Bobby and Cindy were sharing a chair at the table.

Ranger ordered coffee and apple pie. Stephanie was having tiramisu with a caramel latte. The girls were having fudge brownies topped with vanilla ice cream and three milks.

"Oh, this is heaven," Stephanie was licking her fork to get every morsel of her dessert. She held a forkful up to Ranger, surprised he tasted it.

'That is good, Babe."

Allie had a chocolate smile, "Mommy, I taste?" pointing to her latte smelling the sweet caramel scent.

"This has coffee in it," letting her take a sip from the spoon with whipped cream on it.

"I like it."

Ranger chuckled, "You liked the wine, too. You're a moocher," poking her in the ribs.

"Dave, I liked it."

Stephanie whispered something to the waiter and minutes later he came back with three small cups topped with whipped cream and caramel drizzle setting one in front of each girl.

"It's a child friendly latte. Mostly steamed milk with caramel shots, whipped cream, and a hint of de-caf coffee."

Putting her cup down, "That's good," Allie had whipped cream on her nose along with her chocolate brownie smile.

Holding her hand across the table, "Thanks, Babe."

Stephanie looked at him, his dark eyes relaxed, smiling at her, "For what?"

"I forgot what it was like to live. I've worked at getting Rangeman going and my government jobs for so long, I forgot what it was like to relax and enjoy things. Simple things like a morning sunrise over a lake or strolling around aimlessly taking in the world around you."

"I'm happy to reintroduce you."

They walked the two short blocks back to Matt's building. Allie was asleep against Ranger's shoulder, Stephanie's soft wrap over her. Ranger, Stephanie, Julie, and Katie taking in the still bustling city of New York.

Allie never stirred when Stephanie put on her monster bunny nightshirt on and her puppy next to her. Julie and Katie fell right into bed after her. Sweet smiles on all three faces as Stephanie and Ranger tucked them in and turned off the lights.

Once they were alone, a lecherous grin came over his face, "We have some unfinished business, Miss Plum."

"Mr. Manoso, I have no idea what you are talking about?" batting her baby blues at him. "Remember, you're sore and stiff."

He was backing Stephanie into the second bedroom, "That dress made me stiff all evening. And, we have all night long to work on it."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, Babe."


	43. Chapter 43

****

Eyes to Remember

Chapter 41

"Newark or Bust"

Stephanie opened her blue eyes looking right into dark chocolate ones.

"Morning."

"Morning, Babe"

"How do you feel?" giggling because one part of Ranger was real good.

Giving her a 1000 watt smile, "Not to bad. Someone took excellent care of me working out all the kinks last night. It took a few times."

"I'm glad it worked."

Pulling Stephanie even closer, his eyes were dark ebony pools. Whispering, "Do you know how much I love you?"

She just stared at him, not sure she heard correctly, but his eyes told her everything. It was so right, like they had known each other for eons. "Only as much as I love you."

It was Ranger's turn to stare into the blue eyes he loved waking up to and the last he saw before he closed his eyes on the nights he stayed at her loft. His long fingers were tangled in her curls, drawing Stephanie to him. His lips touched her soft, warm lips. Inviting him. Stephanie was cocooned in his strong arms. His heart beating with hers.

He stopped kissing her and listened.

"What's wrong?" Stephanie asked.

He counted, "Three, two, one."

The door between the bathroom and bedroom cracked open. They could hear little feet scurrying on the carpet. First a puppy was thrown up on the bed, Bobby came next, then Cindy. A little curly head appeared up on the bed. "Mommy, I up," gathering her puppy and dolls in her arms.

"Do you think there is enough room in bed for all that?" Ranger tried to sound mean but his was grinning.

She retorted reaching for the TV remote, "If you get out, Dave." Then  
snuggled, dolls and all, under the blankets. "There's room."

Not that he minded, Stephanie's back was tight against him. His fingers were roaming causing Stephanie to wiggle against him. She bit his shoulder stifling a moan.

"Ouch!"

"Sshh," the little girl looked over at him, "It's Yogi Bear time."

He could lay there comfortable and watch Yogi Bear or get up. If he got up, that meant it was closer to leaving and the afternoon spent with his nosy Momma. Holding Stephanie and cartoons won out. No contest there. Maria Manoso didn't raise a dummy.

They ate Sunday morning breakfast in the cafe on the ground floor before leaving. Ranger wanted to make a side trip to South Street Seaport to see the blue dress Stephanie would be modeling. Once he saw it, he agreed she would be perfect for the dress. Wrong, the dress would be perfect for her. The color was a bluish-grey silk. An extremely low draping neckline with thin straps. It had a sheer layer of bluish-grey fabric of swirling sunbursts on it. A low back also. When Stephanie walked, the sheer fabric would billow and trail behind her. He would make sure his was the winning bid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His Cayenne headed across the Lincoln Tunnel and soon was on the outskirts of Newark. It never seemed this close to New York before he thought. There were two cars in his parent's driveway when he pulled up to a modest white stucco with red clay tiled roof. He parked on the street so the SUV couldn't get blocked in, he hoped.

'Come on, Babe. It's time. Let the torture begin."

"It can't be any worse than my family and I have a sex crazed Grandma in the mix. Just wait, there hasn't been a food fight in a while."

He just shook his head. They got up the three small steps and his Momma, Marissa, and his other sister, Carmen, were out the door and off the porch swarming around Stephanie and the girls. Fussing as Manoso women do. He stood there like left over chopped liver that no one wanted. He considered getting back in his car and driving off making a clean get-away.

They were on the front porch when Maria Manoso turned, "Hello, Ricardo. Are you coming inside?"

The storm door closed. Stephanie disappeared through the door. Allie opened it back up calling, "Come on, Dave. The party's in here."

Walking into the living room, it was filled with people. The neighbor ladies were sitting there being introduced to Ricardo's girlfriend, Stephanie! Julie, Katie, and Allie also meeting his Momma's neighbors.

His mother finally came over to him and kissed him.

"Momma," hissing in her ear, "you invited the neighbors!"

"This is special. You hardly come to visit and you're girlfriend is here. This is a momentous occasion," she smacked his arm for emphasis.

This father came walking into the commotion handing him a beer, "Your mother has been waiting for this for almost thirty-one years, Son. Deal with it."

Maria had Allie in her arms, "Did you have a good time in New York?"

"Yeah," she nodded, curls bouncing, "we shopped, watched 'The Lion King', drank coffee. Dave got his butt kicked and Mommy's going to wear a fancy dress."

"Wow! You had a busy time. Ricardo, why did you get your butt kicked?"

Ranger explained, "I was having an intense training session with Stephanie's self defense coach."

Stephanie walked over to him, running a hand over his shoulders, "How you feel?"

"Sore, but I'll live."

"You was stiff and Mommy unstiffed you."

Stephanie started to choke, hiding her blushing face in his shoulder while Ranger let out a chuckle.

Marissa thankfully interrupted the conversation, "Stephanie, what dress are you modeling that Julie and Katie told me about."

"It's for a charity auction. Michael Shore designed it."

His sister shrieked, "You know Michael Shore, the designer!"

"Who knows Michael Shore?" Carmen asked. "I love his casual clothes like Momma. His evening wear is fabulous, but not on my budget."

"Stephanie does. She's wearing one of his evening gowns in a charity dress auction," Ranger said proudly.

Stephanie was giggling, "Marissa, the cocktail dress you wore last week was one of his. Most of my cocktail and evening dresses were designed by him. Tootie Maxwell's studio and Michael's were near each other and I know him through the lingerie shows. Michael was one of the magazine's bigger advertisers when his new collections became available each year.

Marissa looked like she was going to faint.

"So is this one," Julie and Katie brought in Stephanie's bronze cocktail dress showing the back.

"I see why my son was stiff," Maria was looking right at her son.

Ranger's sisters were drooling over the Shore dress.

"Stephanie, can I try this on?" Marissa asked.

She nodded and off Marissa and Carmen went.

"Babe, I'm may have to pry their Cuban fingers off it. I love that dress,' rubbing her hair with his cheek.

A man slightly taller the Ranger, but the strong resemblance was there came strolling into the room. He had an air about him. Very haughty.

"I wondered what all the fuss was about. I see you arrived, Little Brother," shaking Ranger's hand.

"Babe, this is my brother, Garcia. You'll be training him and Wes from Boston tomorrow and Tuesday."

Stephanie extended her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Garcia."

"Mine also. I wondered what or who was keeping him in Trenton, because it's not the hot bed that Miami is for activity," his hand lingering on hers, not letting go of it.

"I've had fun since I've been here, Uncle Gar," Julie told him. "Dad and I are going to learn how to ride horses and we've been in the mountains. I couldn't do that in Miami."

Ranger put his arms around Stephanie pulling her to him and her hand away from his brother, "Julie's right. I've wouldn't trade the time we've spent at Stephanie's cabin. You can keep Miami. We're here to stay."

"Marissa!"

Ranger's sister walked out in the bronze cocktail dress, turning around so everyone saw the non-existent back and short skirt covering her, "If I wore this for Greg, I bet the power it possesses would keep him in the bedroom for days."

'Trust me," Ranger was grinning like an idiot, "that dress has magical powers."

"Ricardo!"

"I'm telling the truth, Momma! I don't want a lecture from a little girl."

Emilio Manoso started laughing.

"Poppa, you stand through one of her lectures. It's not fun."

Allie can running in out of nowhere, "Mommy, I got to go potty."

Maria pointed down the hall. "Stephanie, can I get you something to  
drink. Beer, lemonade, ice tea?"

"Ice tea, please."

Moments later Allie was back, "Come on Dave. We're playing baseball. You got to play," giving him her dimples. "Please."

Ranger look down at her with a quizzical eyebrow, "I am?"

He saw the furrow start in her brow, "That's right, I am," heading to the patio with her.

"I hope you play baseball better than dolls," she told him.

His parents were laughing. "Stephanie, that's precious," Emilio said  
"My son taking it."

"Carlos calls Allie pushy but polite," giggling.

Maria gave a quick tour of their house. It had four bedrooms upstairs with two baths. A powder room downstairs with a kitchen, living room, dining room, and a small den. The house had touches of Cuban and Spanish influences through out. Off the kitchen, was a large covered patio with a large yard enclosed by hedges.

Going outside, Ranger was standing on first base, Allie was next up. She picked up the wiffle bat which was almost as tall as her.

Stephanie walked up to her at home plate, "Princess, do you need help?"

"Me and Gampy practice." She turned her pink baseball cap around, took a couple small practice swings, put her elbows up, and the bat back. "Dave, you better run. Go that way," pointing to second base.

Ranger was bent over laughing at the base. She was too adorable. Watching Allie turn her baseball cap around, swing the bat, and take her stance, he realized how lucky he was. Besides her Grandfather, he was going to be the other man in her life. He loved Stephanie and had no intention of going anywhere.

Carmen's husband, Ray, threw the plastic ball. It was high.

"Hey, I'm down here," tapping the tip of the bat on the ground, a serious look on her face.

The pitcher gave her a "Sorry."

He threw the ball again and Allie whacked it over his head, rolling to the back of the yard. She let a loud, "Yeah," jumping up and running to first base. "Run, Dave!" as she made it to second. Ranger stopped at third.

Carmen's son, Alex, was up next. He hit the ball over the hedge on the first pitch. Allie jumped on home plate scoring then into her Mother's waiting arms, "Mommy, I hit it!" she turned her baseball cap around.

"I saw you," kissing her daughter.

Holding up a small hand to high five Ranger, "Dave, you did good, too."

"You too, Rebecca of Sunnybrook Farm."

She stared at him, "No, I live on Haywood. Yeesh, don't you know that!"

He chuckled tapping her button nose, "I forgot."

Maria Manoso called it was time for lunch. Allie got down to go wash her hands with Katie and Julie right behind her.

"Babe, she's your daughter."

Maria had a buffet of cold cuts, cheeses, bread, buns, and condiments for sandwiches, fruit salad, sweet potato chips, rice pudding, and sugar cookies. She even had peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for the children. One of Allie's favorites.

A large picnic table under a multi-colored umbrella was in the grass for the children. Two large picnic tables were pushed together on the patio. Ranger and Stephanie sat next to each other chatting with everyone around them.

Maria Manoso sat there watching her youngest child. He was relaxed, smiling, no emotionless face in place. He was happy, finally. Living life. Ricardo and Stephanie were always touching each other. He playing with her curls or kissing them. She rubbing his back or feeding him a strawberry. She caught her husband's eye, he had noticed also just like at Stephanie's cocktail party.

"Marissa, the next time you come to visit, I'll check if Michael is in the city and we'll stop by his design studio."

"Not without me," Carmen told them.

Stephanie said, "Come, Carmen, of course."

Marissa was staring at Stephanie, "You don't just drop by a design studio."

"I do. Michael would pop into my Denver office and I would do the same when in New York. He's been to my cabin."

"When is the charity auction? I'll come back then."

"Before Labor Day. I think the Wednesday before."

"Will I need a ticket?" Marissa asked.

"I'll handle that since I know my Grandma will want to come more than likely. Hopefully, no one remembers her from the lingerie shows."

Ranger chuckled. Edna Mazur and lingerie, now that was scary.

"She had the crowd doing the wave at one. Also, one of my shows had a disco theme and Grandma hopped on the stage shaking her bootie."

"Oh my," Maria giggled.

"She drives my Dad crazy. He was always happy when she got out from under his roof."

Allie bounced over to Stephanie, "Mommy, I like that," pointing to her rice pudding.

"Would you like some more, Princess?"

"Yeah," nodding her head.

She climbed up in Stephanie's place next to Ranger while she went for more rice pudding.

"Bro," Garcia asked across the table, "why does she call you Dave?" He also watched the interaction between his brother and this beautiful woman. The only reason she would be with his bastard of a brother would be because of all the millions in the bank.

Allie stood up on the bench looking across the table, "He got too many names. Ricardo, Carlos, Ranger," Allie was counting them off on her little fingers, "Ric, Boss, Son, Little Brother, now Bro, and Boy Toy." the last one brought chuckles all around the table. "Dave is easy," she finished and sat back down.

Ranger's brother stared at the curly headed girl, then his brother, "You let her get away with that? Just tell her to call you by your name or shut-up. You wouldn't let your workers do that," a serious look on his Cuban face.

Ranger was stunned his brother would talk like that to him or Allie. It was a joke. The table was silent. Anger was rising in him.

Allie stood right back up, defiant, "That's not nice to tell anyone 'shut-up'. You are to be nice to everyone! Not mean," shaking a finger at him. "Just like Dave got to be nice to my friend Lester." She turned to Ranger, who nodded, stuck out her chin, and sat down.

Snickers were heard. Garcia's face had a red tinge to it.

"Join the club, Gar," Ranger said, "you just experienced an Allie lecture."

Maria and Emilio were hugging Ranger, Stephanie, and the girls as they were leaving for Trenton.

"I'm so sorry that Allie was a little hot headed," Stephanie told Maria.

Momma Manoso shook her head, "Why? Garcia talks without thinking sometimes. You instilled good values in Allie and she stood by them.

She is so precious. I want you and the girls to come back even if Ricardo is being a stick in the mud," hugging Stephanie one more time.

Before pulling out, Ranger let out a sigh, "Thank God! Let's go home. Babe."

"Drive away, Boy Toy," kissing his cheek.


	44. Chapter 44

****

Eyes to Remember

Chapter 42

"It's Only a Scratch!"

Ranger stood in the control room and listed to the speaker. Stephanie was training both his brother and Wes from Boston on the new format of the monthly reports, e-mail schedules, adding yoga to the employees workouts who handled the skips in the other offices, following Trenton's lead.

"Why do we need to change?" Garcia asked. His tone was condescending.

"There is nothing wrong with the reports as they are now."

"Because I tried to make them easier for me, and more importantly, for the owner to review. I didn't like spending hours pouring over entries and numbers when I had to as a Creative Editor, so I found ways to simplify them. I will train you, Garcia, but if you have a problem, then I suggest you take it up with Ranger."

He could imagine his brother was probably leaning back in the chair in the conference room, hands on his head, hardly looking at the computer screen in front of him.

Ranger turned to Lester who was filling in on monitor duty, "Why didn't you go back to Miami, Lester? Give me the truth."

Lester let out a sigh, "I like working for Rangeman and you, but I couldn't deal with your brother anymore. Power has gone to his head. You were spending so much time up here and in Boston, he was making it unbearable. I had requested the weekend of my niece's birthday off. I no sooner got to the party and Garcia called me to come back. I refused because I had worked the previous 4 weekends straight and was coming up to Trenton to help with that banquet with Bobby. He threatened to fire me. You left for your government job and Tank needed the help, so Bobby and I stayed. Once he hired Stephanie, the office was took shape real quick. I thought maybe of returning once you got back, but you stayed. Garcia was firing and guys were quitting left and right, he was a tyrant."

Garcia's voice brought him back to listening to the training. "Why are you here as an office manager when you have so much more experience. Is it the millions attached to my brother, because my brother is one mean fucker for someone of your class to hang around. Or, he such a great fuck. I'm curious."

"I'm here for training, Garcia, and that's what I would like to do," Wesley's angry voice was heard. His slight Jamaican accent in his words.

"Don't try and suck up to my Brother's girlfriend as our Mother refers to her."

Ranger was heading to the conference room to deal with his brother. He heard enough of his accusing attitude and sexual harassment. He watched, hidden by the door.

"Listen, Garcia, and listen closely. I'm training because that is what my boss has asked me to do," Stephanie hissed right in his face. "What is between me and your brother outside these walls is none of your business. Sit there and observe. Don't say one more word."

Stephanie rumbled in a drawer of a table at the back of the conference room, finally finding what she wanted.

"Hey, Babe, how's training going?" stepping through the door. His brother was sitting in a chair looking at him.

"Ok. Nothing I can't handle. I could use a hand for a second, though."

"Sure," smirking at her, not sure what she was going to do with a roll of duct tape.

She started pull some loose but keeping it attached. "My student is having trouble paying attention and disrupting my training. I want to get this done because I know Wes wants to get back to Boston. He has a pregnant wife there and I have a birthday party to finish planning for on Wednesday. Hold Garcia still."

Ranger walked over, gave his brother a venomous look, pointed to a corner where a monitor was installed. Rapidly, Stephanie wrapped her boss' brother, once, twice, three times around the chair with duct tape. Just wait until that duct tape came off his bare arms pulling out the hair. He was going to scream like a banshee.

"What the F," Garcia started before a piece of duct tape went over his mouth.

"I think I can continue," Stephanie kissed Ranger's cheek.

"Ok, Babe."

Before Ranger left, he bent down to his brother, through clenched teeth, "You will show Stephanie respect. She is my woman. Any more trouble," he was squeezing Garcia's wrist just short of crushing it. Brown eyes bugging out in pain, "I will deal with you my way, first. Then, the law for sexual harassment. It's all on tape."

The rest of the morning went smoothly. Wes listened and picked up the new format for the reports easily and using the calendar function attached to the e-mail for schedules. Garcia was quiet, making a noise every once in a while, but Stephanie ignored him.

When it was near lunch, Lester and Bobby hung around the conference room. Stephanie cut Garcia loose from the chair. He had duct tape stuck to his hairy arms. Never saying a word, he got up and ran for the men's room. Some time later, he came into the lunch room, a bare patch on each arm, grabbed a sandwich and water and headed towards his brother's office. He might not have been aware of the fact, Tank and Ranger were checking on a security job and skips for the bonds office.

She was finishing up some watermelon while making a few calls on the final plans for Allie's birthday party. Stephanie confirmed the man she hired to make balloon animals, the tent and popcorn machine would be there Wednesday morning, and checked on the birthday cake. She just put down the phone just when Bobby and Lester came into her office upset.

"Is something wrong?" Stephanie asked them getting up.

"Stephanie, Tank called," Bobby started, "Ranger was shot. A skip went to shoot Tank but Ranger pushed him out of the way."

Stephanie's legs started to give out, but Lester caught her. A flash crossing her mind, when she answered her door in Denver the day Robert's boss and the police came to tell her about the accident.

Lester said against her curls, "He's in surgery, now. Shot in the shoulder from the back. Maybe a punctured lung."

"That's all we know now," Bobby gathered up Stephanie's purse, her hands were shaking, her face white, barely able to walk.

"Julie," Stephanie stopped in her place, pulling out her cell-phone.

Frank Plum answered, "Pumpkin."

Hearing her father's voice, Stephanie started crying, "Daddy, Carlos was shot. Can you," trying to get the works out, her mind swirling, "meet the girls?"

"I'll be there. Your Mother can stay with the girls."

"Don't say anything to Julie. I'll tell her once I know everything."

"Go, Pumpkin. I'll be at the hospital."

Garcia and Wes were standing in her office door.

"Hal and Cal are here to handle the office," Bobby said as they headed for the elevator, "Wesley is here also."

Ella got off the elevator, "I'll put some clothes together for Julie to stay at your loft."

Stephanie just nodded as her tears were running down her face. Garcia entered the elevator with them and slipped into the backseat of the black Rangeman Explorer.

Once in the hospital, Bobby and Lester directed Stephanie to the 2nd floor Surgical wing of St. Francis Hospital. Tank was sitting alone in a chair near the dreaded swinging doors. He got up when Stephanie and his friends came down the hall. He saw the tears on her face as she ran into in big arms.

"How is he?" whispering in his shoulder. Shaking afraid to know.

Tank looked down at her, a big dried spot on his shirt of Ranger's blood, "He's in recovery. The bullet chipped his shoulder. The surgeon repaired it and removed the bullet. He pushed me down saving my life."

Stephanie felt Tommy shudder, she wiped a tear off his cheek, "That's how he is, protecting everyone else."

She just sat down in a chair next to Tommy when her father was coming the hall. Stephanie never realized she was back up until her father's arms were around her. Numb, fear gripping her not wanting to lose the man who had her heart and soul. The love she felt for Robert paled next to the rapturous love she left for Ricardo Carlos Manoso. No, they hadn't know each other face to face long, but her body had been aware of him since that afternoon in the Miami airport.

A nurse came through the swinging doors saying something to Tank, he nodded towards Stephanie, who was frozen in her father's arms.

"Mr. Manoso is awake and asking for you, Stephanie. I remember you from high school."

Stephanie nodded, "Patty Parker. We had English and Biology together," her voice still shaky, pale, and a tremor in her hands, fighting to gather her strength.

Afraid Stephanie's legs couldn't support her, "Can I walk back with my daughter?"

"Ok," leading them back the hallway to the large recovery room. There was beeping of monitors. Patients waking from anesthesia.

Stopping at the doorway, "Go ahead, Pumpkin. Daddy's here," kissing her forehead.

Listening, Ranger remembered the words Stephanie spoke during her speech for the Citizen of the Year award, giving her strength. He watched as she walked to his bed. Face pale, mascara smudged, biting her bottom lips as it was quivering. So beautiful.

"Hi. How do you feel?" Coming towards him, Stephanie felt that familiar tingle.

Saying the one word to put all in perspective, "Babe."

Her tears began sliding down her cheeks.

One of the reasons he shied away from relationships, someone worrying about him getting injured or worse, never coming back. But, Stephanie was and is different. He, Carlos Manoso, couldn't stay away from her once he met her. Her blue eyes drawing him to her.

There was a mix of relief and fear in those eyes, but something else he couldn't identify. She couldn't take those blue eyes off his face, memorizing it. There is was. Loss. A fiancée was lost and she didn't want to lose him.

A callused finger brushed a tear on her cheek, "I'm not going anywhere."

Stephanie let out a breath she was holding not even aware of the involuntary action. A few stray teardrops sliding slowly down her face.

Moving his uninjured arm, "Come here."

Stephanie's face was in his neck, in his hair, wetness in the form of kisses and tears on this Mocha Latte skin.

God help him, but Carlos needed her. Before Stephanie, he ate, slept, and walked in a black vacuum. With her, he saw rainbows, sunshine, life. There could never be any going back, only forward. Savoring the moments they had and anticipating the ones to come. Waking to her eyes, riding side by side horseback with their girls, enjoying days and nights. Everyday was like unwrapping a Christmas present with the excitement he felt as a child, never knowing what Stephanie had in store for them. She was his, he was hers. Just as it was meant to be.

Patty interrupted, "We're moving him to a room now."

Stephanie was walking stride for stride with the bed down the hallway, through the double doors, and making a left. Tank , Bobby, Lester, and Garcia followed.

"When can I leave?" Impatient, Ranger asked before being rolled into the hospital room.

Stephanie stared at him, "You were shot. When the doctor says so and not a moment sooner."

"Babe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"In here," Stephanie said as she ushered Julie, Katie, and Allie into his  
hospital room returning after dinner.

Sitting in a chair beside the bed was Maria Manoso, her husband standing  
behind her. Ranger had a look on his face searching for an escape route.  
Garcia must have called their parents.

"Dad!" Julie hugging him on his good side.

"I'm Ok, Julie."

Allie's big blue bunny monster flopped on the bottom of the bed before she  
crawled up.

"What's that for, Rebecca?"

"So you aren't by yourself, Dave, when you go to sleep. It's my bunny  
monster. He'll scare away the monsters."

Snickers going around the crowded hospital room.

Ranger was chuckling, "Will it work on the doctor and nurses?"

Maria had a hand over her mouth so her son couldn't see the big grin on her  
face. Julie and Katie were busy arranging flowers cut from the yard in a  
vase trying not to laugh. Ranger was eying up Stephanie in her tight jean shorts, t-shirt, and ponytail at the bottom of the bed.

He raised a finger, curling it towards him. She came over to his right side, his left was bandaged and arm in a sling. He had on a shirt, unbuttoned, a sculpted chest showing. His good arm snaked up to her neck pulling her down into his force field. Lips meeting lips.

Maria let out, "Oh my."

Stephanie was blushing, but started to giggle seeing the crazed blue bunny with crossed eyes and big tooth watching them, "Just wait, his eyes glow in the dark."

Looking down at a bag on the floor, "What's in there?" Ranger asked.

"Mom made spaghetti for dinner. I didn't know if you would attempt the hospital stuff. I brought you salad and spaghetti, if you want. And, homemade chocolate chip cookies," pulling out lidded containers opening them.

Sniffing, "I want."

Lester snitched a cookie and took the spaghetti, "There are a couple of cute nurses, I bet they'll let me heat this in the microwave."

Bobby followed him out.

"Santos," Ranger was shaking his head. Picking up a fork and started to eat the salad."

"Ricardo!"

He gave her an eyebrow, "I'm hungry, Momma. I've been in jungles and the vegetation tasted way better," taking a drink of his water.

Tank spoke up, "I'm making a trip to the cafeteria. Anybody want anything?" grabbing a chocolate chip cookie.

"Hey, those are mine," moving the plate out of Tank's reach. "Momma, Poppa, Garcia, want a cookie?"

Allie popped her head up, "Tankie, can I have one of those coffee things?"

Bumping her with a Ranger toe, "You're too young for coffee?"

"I like it," dimples showing.

"Allie, Mommy needs milk so after the mini-mart, we'll stop for a latte. I'll get you, Julie, and Katie a lite one."

"Yeah! While Dave eats, can we go see the babies?"

Lester and Bobby came back with the heated up spaghetti. Katie and Julie were going with Tank to get a pop, so Stephanie and Allie headed for the Maternity Ward kissing Ranger's cheek as he started on his dinner.

When Stephanie and Allie came back, they could here voices coming from Ranger's room. The doctor was in there checking on his patient. It sounded like the patient wasn't getting his way.

"Mr. Manoso, you were shot. I removed a bullet from your shoulder. I'm insisting you remain here overnight," the surgeon instructed.

"I've been shot before. This is a scratch. My company medic can check on me."

"Ricardo!" Maria said sharply.

"Momma!"

"Doctor, how long do you want," Stephanie said from the doorway hands on her hips, "Mr. Manoso to remain here?"

"At least overnight. He is in excellent shape, but I want to be positive he isn't bleeding, any infection, or ripped the stitches. And when he leaves, he takes it easy until next Monday."

Stephanie's blue eyes were completely focused on the man in the hospital bed,

"He will and I'll make sure of it, because if he doesn't, I'll kick his ass. Doctor, you may earn your salary yet."

Allie was jumping up and down, "Mommy, kick some butt!"

Ranger never said anything, just an eyebrow shot up.

"By going easy, I take it to mean that he would need to stay off the back of a horse, too."

"Not something I would recommend with an injured shoulder, particularly if he would get thrown."

"Mr. Manoso will be recuperating at my fire station where I can keep an eye on him," Stephanie informed everyone. She watched at the slight corners turn up on his mouth.

"And, Maria, please feel free to call or come check on your son with your husband."

Ranger's lips tightened and he huffed.

Maria was tickled pink, "I will."

"Allie's birthday party is Wednesday evening, both of you are welcome to come. I'm sure Carlos would enjoy some company since we'll be in the backyard and he is on limited activity."

Ranger just stared, then let out, "Fine."

Maria looked at Emilio, who nodded, "We'd love to come, Stephanie," hugging her.

The surgeon was walking out the door, "My job is done here until tomorrow morning." He chuckled and turned around, "Miss Plum, when my contract is up for renegotiation, can I call you? The hospital wouldn't stand a chance."

"Neither do I," Ranger slouched down in the hospital bed.


	45. Chapter 45

****

EYES TO REMEMBER

Chapter 43

"Yippee Ki Yeah, Cowboy!"

Part 1

(part 1 was part of the Tiara Challenge from PP Challenge)

Stephanie was busy. The rental company delivered the tent and popcorn machine a day early. Being she would at her home with Carlos while he recuperated, she called to see if it was possible to have it delivered earlier allowing her extra time to set up.

Her father was helping. Frank had gone into the house to get a beer. Allie was running around and helping set up chairs. She had disappeared in the inside with Sparky. Carlos had taken the pain pill and antibiotic Stephanie had given him and fallen asleep in her bed.

"Pumpkin," Frank called.

Stephanie could see he was laughing as she went up her back steps.

"You have to see this," laughing the entire distance to her bedroom.

Stepping into her bedroom, Allie had dolls and stuffed animals, including the blue bunny monster home from the hospital, all sitting on the bed around a sleeping Carlos. A small table was set up with her plastic tea set next to the bed. Cookies and crackers on a plate. Iced tea was in the cups.

Frank pointed to something.

Stephanie's eyebrows shot up, hand clamped over her mouth when she saw Ranger's right hand and toes. His right hand had pink pearlescent fingernails. His left hand was normal since it was in a sling. His toes had shocking electric purple nail polish. One of Allie's hair bows in his hair.

Her daughter was smiling proudly at her handiwork. "Mommy, I wanted Dave to look pretty for when we had a tea party. He's lonely."

Stephanie looked at her father not sure what to do. This Macho Cuban Man was wearing pink and purple nail polish. Stephanie didn't want to disturb him by using the polish remover. She didn't want to laugh and upset her daughter. It was a good thing Allie didn't put any make-up on his face, then he would have looked like a real drag queen. He was only part of one with the painted nails and blue bow attached to some strands of hair forming a ponytail on the side of his head.

Making a decision, he needed to sleep so Stephanie would deal with the repercussions later. She motioned them out of the bedroom.

"Oh my God, Daddy!" Stephanie was laughing on the deck choking down a glass of iced tea.

She just finished her drink and Allie came running.

She heard "Babe!" loud enough to wake the dead.

He was sitting on a barstool, eyes wide, holding up his right hand. The bow on the counter beside him. He was fighting with all he could to keep the smirk off his face. "What is this?"

"Nail polish, Dave," Allie was peeking out from behind Stephanie. "You needed to be pretty for our tea party. You was by yourself."

Ranger looked at Stephanie, her father, and down at Allie realizing this was one of those defining moments. How he handled this could effect Allie's reactions to him and Stephanie's. Softening his voice, "Boys don't wear nail polish." He looked down following Stephanie's eyes, he had never noticed his bright purple toes. His shoulders sunk as he groaned.

Allie nodded, "Uh huh. The music boys on TV, but they wear black. We didn't have any."

"Princess," Stephanie knelt down, "That's on TV. Carlos isn't in a band."

"But it's nice. I stayed inside the lines."

Frank looked more closely at Ranger's toes, "Yes, you did, Allie."

"I'll finish up what I'm doing outside and come in to remove that, OK?"

Stephanie kissed his cheek.

Allie brought the bunny monster out and sat him in an empty barstool, then continued to set up her tea set from her mother's bedroom.

"Enjoy," Frank patted him on the non-injured side of his back then went through the French Doors.

"Here, Dave," Allie slid a teacup over to him with a chocolate chip cookie on a plate.

Stephanie blew him a kiss following her father. He picked up the cookie and took a bite.

Coming back up on the deck, Allie, her Twins, and Ranger were in the hammock. He was reading the 'I'm a Little Teapot' book to her that Stephanie had read so many times before. Purple toes and all.

"Mommy, Dave knows how to read?"

He chuckled, "Imagine that, Babe."

After dinner Ranger was showering because Bobby was changing the bandage on his shoulder. He, Tank, and Lester were taking Garcia out before he went back to Miami. Standing there watching his friends play a game with Allie.

"It's not a crown. All princesses wear tiaras," Lester said.

Bobby took his turn, "I have my necklace. I need the earrings to complete my princess set."

"You're the purple princess, Tankie," Allie said. "It's your turn."

He rolled and moved his purple princess, "I needed my purple bracelet'" slipping the big purple jeweled bracelet on his wrist.

"My turn," Allie told them. She moved around the board. "I got my ring. The pink princess wins. Let me see the mirror."

Allie was looking at herself with her pink jewel tiara and her matching ring, necklace, bracelet, and earrings.

"Let's see," Lester held up the mirror. "We're all pretty, pretty princesses."

Tank was wearing a purple tiara, Bobby green, and Lester blue all with their matching jewelry grinning like idiots at themselves in the mirror with Allie.

"You're my best princesses," the little girl told them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

****

Part 2

Ranger put down the report he was reading on her sofa. Allie was asleep. He looked at his toes, they were normal now. She was such a damn adorable little girl. Stephanie was in the basement working on some things for her daughter's birthday party. Julie and Katie he could hear were up in the balcony watching a movie. He got up, his curiosity getting the best of him as to what Stephanie was doing. He was in her home for the next few days and did not want to invade her space, but he wanted to see what she was doing..

Music was coming from the basement. Bon Jovi Ranger recognized. He went down the steps and couldn't believe his eyes. Around the basement were large wooden painted animals. There was a grey cat Hobo, black Midnight, and a big tri-color Sparky. A tiger, penguin, elephant, seal, giraffe, hippo, and a blue bunny monster. Stephanie was painting a face on the bunny.

Stephanie turned when she felt that familiar tingle, "Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

An eyebrow raised, "Babe, a slept, I drank tea and ate cookies at a tea party, I read about a teapot, and I've been laying on your sofa reading files. I've rested. When did you do all this?"

"Evenings or if you slept over and went for a run, then I came down here to paint. Daddy cut them out for me to paint for Allie's party. She likes animals."

"She likes wine and coffee, too," he chuckled. "What can I do to help you. I have a good arm."

"You were shot."

"I've had a lot worse, Babe. So, what can I do to help?"

Seeing the set look in his Cuban features, "Want to paint the spots on the giraffe?" setting a wooden bench in front of it.

He kissed her, "You're amazing. She has her own zoo."

Stephanie looked at him, a small smile on her face, "Thank you for this afternoon. You could have really let loose on Allie for painting your nails."

"At one time, yes. But I remembered something your father said to me. 'He got to do the things a father would have done with Allie.' As long as we are in each other's lives, I have a part in hers. If I

over-reacted yelling and angry, that would be an image of me that she wouldn't have forgotten any time soon. It would have rippled down to you, eventually. She's an adorable little girl and trying to figure me out. It came off," wiggling his toes. "I can't wait for the next Ranger's get together, though, she provided me with a picture of the 'Three Princesses' to show."

Stephanie giggled at the three big ex-Army guys playing 'Pretty, Pretty Princess with her daughter. Picking up a large stiff paint brush and pouring brown pain on a lid, "Dip the tip just barely in the paint and pounce." She left a ragged brown patch on the giraffe.

"I can do that."

Ranger painted the brown spots as Stephanie finished up the animal faces.

Stephanie was cleaning out the paint brushes since they finished all the animals. Ranger had painted stripes on the tiger after the giraffe. Her cell phone rang.

"Hello. Yes, it is. Now. No, that's fine. 417 Haywood. I'll open my garage and you can back the truck in and unload. OK, in a few minutes."

"Who was that?" Ranger asked.

"Delivery men. The truck broke down coming from Denver with the last of our things. I was expecting them this afternoon. I was hoping they wouldn't show up in the middle of Allie's party tomorrow," she explained hitting the button and one of the wide garage doors went up.

A few minutes later a big white moving truck was backing into the garage part way.

"We're sorry, Miss Plum to be late," the driver said as he got down from the cab.

"It's all right. Stack the boxes between the motor home and Volvo."

Stephanie brought a saw horse out and placed it in the back of her basement. "Don't you try and lift anything. I don't need to end up at the hospital tonight or calling Bobby. Park it," pointing to the bench.

She walked up the back of the truck and disappeared. Coming off of it, Stephanie was carrying a black saddle with fringes and turquoise inlays setting it on the saw horse. Next, she carried over a slightly smaller deep burgundy-brown saddle with braids and wearing a leather black cowboy hat decorated with a long tassel in the back, silver and turquoise buckle in the front.

The boxes were all marked. A few read 'Robert' Ranger read. Those made his stomach tighten. About thirty minutes later, the last box was stacked. He couldn't see Stephanie on the other side. She tipped them and the truck pulled out.

Looking at her wall of boxes, "Where am I going to put all this stuff?"

Ranger was running a hand over the smooth leather of the black saddle, "This is some saddle, Babe."

"Once Katie and I learned to ride, I had the magazine contribute as one of the sponsors for a charity horse show which raised money to assist homeless women find jobs with additional training. Katie and I teamed for the obstacle course going around barrels and through the course. I was the jumper of the team, so I bought us fancier saddles for that when we were in New Mexico."

"They're both beautiful."

"I'll run them up to the cabin one day since they take up so much room."

Leaning his forehead against hers, "We'll get them there. Let's go to bed."

While Stephanie was showering, Ranger was laying in bed reading a couple back issues of 'Today's Fashion & Living' that Stephanie had in one of the boxes that were delivered. He was surprised that he was actually doing this, but it gave him a glimpse into the Stephanie of Denver. The magazine was put together very well. The clothes he skipped through mostly, but there were photographs of different events and charities Stephanie and different magazine staff had attended. He found some of the one which Stephanie and Katie rode to raise funds for the homeless women. The horse she was on was light grey with spots on it's hind quarters. An Appaloosa he recognized. Wearing black leather pants and halter vest with her cowboy hat. Stephanie and the horse were jumping a fence. She looked amazing.

"Must be interesting," Stephanie said walking into her bedroom. She had on short pale blue and white striped boxers with a pale blue over-sized t-shirt. Completing the outfit, Stephanie was still wearing her black cowboy hat over her damp hair.

"Babe," Ranger dropped the magazine on the floor.

She handed him his pills and glass of water.

"Thanks."

He sat the glass beside the bed, then reached for Stephanie kneeling beside him on the bed, his hand on her bare skin

"Carlos, you were shot."

"My shoulder, Babe. Everything else is perfectly fine."

"Really?"

"Really. How about hopping up onto the saddle and showing me your form."

She watched him a moment, her blue eyes meeting his dark chocolate one, leaning back into him her lips almost touching his, Stephanie whispered, "Yippee Ki Yeah, Cowboy."


	46. Chapter 46

****

Eyes to Remember

Chapter 44

"Happy Birthday, Allie!"

Stephanie was laying in bed, Ranger knew she was awake because her breathing changed. He heard her take a deep sigh. Today was Allie's fourth birthday. He never said a word, just watched, even with her eyes closed, he could see the emotions running through her.

Turning her head, there were tears in the corner of her eye that she was willing not to fall. Fingers reached out to touch a curl.

"It's a happy day with bittersweet memories, Babe?"

"The fourth birthday that Robert missed. I had gone to the doctor's for a my regular visit, while I was there I had the sharpest pain in my lower abdomen in my life. The next thing I knew, I was being wheeled into the neo-natal maternity operating room. The surgeons were fighting against time. My assistant, Tracy, went with me. She met Katie's bus and called Grandma. After that, Katie and I were sitting beside an incubator with this tiny baby hooked up to monitors and a respirator. And so many wires. I look at her today and I can't believe all that happened." A smile came over her face, "And, how lucky I am that I do have her."

Ranger said as his fingers were caressing her cheek, "She's lucky to have you for a mother to care so much. You put your whole heart into everything. All those animals you painted for her party."

"You helped. How's your arm?"

"Tender, but fine. I'll live for another skip."

Stephanie gave him squinty eyes for that remark, "Duck next time."

"I'll try."

Sparky scratched at her bedroom door. Little fingers opened it.

"Happy Birthday, Princess," Stephanie called out as her curly haired daughter leaped into her arms with the biggest dimples.

"Yeah, it's my birthday, Mommy!" She looked across at Ranger with his bandaged shoulder, "Hey, Dave, how's your boo-boo?"

"Getting better. Is it really your birthday?" his fingers were tickling her toes.

Allie was laughing uncontrollably, "Yeah," between breaths.

"I'm going to let Sparky out. I'll be right back," Stephanie slipped out of bed with Sparky following at her heels.

The grey cat come hopping up on the bed rubbing against Allie with a "Meow, Meow," translated as 'Happy Birthday' in cat.

"I'm having a birthday party, Dave, with cake and icy cream," she leaned closer and whispered, "I hope I get my birthday bike."

"I hope so, too." Ranger smiled back, but thinking, "I hope she doesn't expect me to ride a bicycle with them."

Stephanie came back into the bedroom with a box wrapped in pink princess wrapping paper and big pink bow balancing it on the seat of a Pale blue Cinderella bicycle with training wheels.

"My bike!" Allie jumped off the bed and sat on the seat wearing her favorite bunny monster nightshirt. Stephanie handed her the package. Wrapping paper flew off. "A bike helmet to go wiff my bike!"

The helmet was out of the box and Allie was snapping the straps under her head.

"Thanks, Mommy," kissing her cheek before she pushed the bike out into the living area.

Ranger started to chuckle, "Is she riding her bike?"

Stephanie nodded, "Why do think I have all this space for?"

While Stephanie was making the French toast Allie requested for her birthday breakfast, Ranger was sitting at the breakfast bar watching Allie do laps around the loft on her new bike.

"Once the bike has been outside, she won't be able to do this because any stones in the tires will scratch the hardwood floor," Stephanie told him as she watched her daughter happily pedal around.

Stephanie was walking up to Rangeman with Katie and Julie to catch their art camp bus. Allie was on her bike pedaling down the sidewalk. She barely took time to eat her breakfast and get dressed before she was right back on it. Ranger was confined to her loft, Stephanie and the doctor's orders, so he walked down with them to the gate and watched as they headed up to Rangeman.

The men were laughing while the morning meeting was going on, Allie was riding her bike in the hallway, around the cubicles, and through the conference room beeping her horn waving as she rode by.

Bobby walked back to the loft with Stephanie and the birthday girl so he could change Ranger's bandage. Opening the door, they heard Ranger taking to someone. Stephanie saw who it was first, Garcia.

He and younger brother were at the dining room table drinking coffee.

When Stephanie, Bobby, and a thirsty Allie came in, he looked at her and got up.

"Stephanie, I want to apologize to you for how I acted Monday,"

Garcia was uncomfortable speaking to Stephanie she could see. "I was wrong. My younger brother can really be tough and hard on people, especially when it came to his business, but he's also fair. His business and work were his only existence. But being with you, Ric is learning to live. I tried to follow in his foot steps too much, being a real bastard. I couldn't think straight or treat people as I should, including you. I'm sorry. Seeing you at the hospital, I realized how much you both mean to each other," extending a Cuban hand to shake hers.

Stephanie shook his hand hoping he was sincere, "I hope you will understand if I reserve my judgment."

"I do. I'm heading back to Miami. My brother is in good hands."

"It was very nice to meet you, Garcia. I have some things to do to get ready for my daughter's party. Please, go visit with your brother before you leave," Stephanie placed some file folders on the table, kissed Ranger, then told Bobby, "Let me know how his shoulder is before you head back up to the office."

'OK, Steph," Bobby responded back.

She couldn't wait to get out her French doors and away from Garcia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A delivery van brought bundles of helium balloons that Stephanie was busy tying around the yard when Ranger found her after Garcia left.

"Babe."

She stopped arranging the balloons and gave her attention to him.

"I didn't know Garcia would stop here before leaving," he explained.

"It's fine. He's your brother, Carlos. I can't do anything about that," she told him and he smirked at that remark, "I don't like how he treated you or me and I don't like him as a person, but for you I would try to get along."

He took Stephanie in his good arm, "I don't like my brother or his attitude and I told him so. Power has gone to his head since he's fully in charge of the Miami office. I made it quite clear, I won't tolerate it. He is on probation. I had better see an improvement in the office performance within the next two months, or he's out. Including the monthly report in its new format. More than that, I under no certain terms will I put up with him speaking to you as he did. I heard everything and it's on tape. You took care of the situation your way before I stepped in." Ranger chuckled, "Garcia said it hurt like hell to pull that duct tape off his arms. He also had to go to the bathroom, but you ignored him."

"Oh well," Stephanie giggled back, "I saw the bare patches on his arms. Now he knows what it feels like to get waxed."

They turned watching Allie ride her bike down the sidewalk around the cement patio under the deck and back down the sidewalk. Sparky was running behind her.

Shaking his head, "She's going to wear out the tires, but she enjoying herself doing it."

"Do you think you could watch her ride so I can run to Tasty Pastry to pick-up her cake if she doesn't want to go."

'Yeah, Babe. Go do what you need to as we can hold down the fort."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mommy, when can I see the yard?"

"Just one minute more," Stephanie told her daughter as her father put the last painted animal into place around the backyard. The Hobo, Sparky, Midnight, and her infamous bunny monster painted figures were by the entrance to the large blue and white striped circus tent set up with tables and chairs inside along with a popcorn machine. The penguin was by the fountain in the corner of the yard along with the seal and hippo. The giraffe was by the front gate with balloons tied around its neck. The tiger and elephant were in the one flower beds by the tent. Inflatable monkeys were hanging in the trees. Her father blew them up and hoped he didn't see them in his sleep.

The man who was making the balloon animals was also performing a magic show for the kids. The five children in Allie's daycare class, Katie and Julie, Mary Lou's three boys, and her sister's three girls. Also her parents, Grandmother, Ranger's parents, Mary Lou and Lenny, the Merry Men, her sister Valerie and Albert, Ella and Luis, and any parents who wanted to stay for the party. Pino's was delivering pizza, Allie's favorite in the whole wide world. She had fruit salad in a watermelon basket, veggies and dip, chips, and a large birthday cake with a blue bunny monster on it in a flower patch as her daughter had requested. The sight of the cake made Carlos laugh. Bottles of bubbles and cans of silly string were just waiting for the children. The goody bags for the boys and girls were in big baskets for Allie to hand out as the children left. Carlos helped her but them together along with Julie and Katie.

"OK, I'm going to take off the scarf,' Stephanie was untying it from around her daughter as she was standing at the top of the steps.

Allie had to stay in the house while Stephanie, her father, Julie, and Katie put the painted animals and games around the yard. Poor Ranger, he played the 'Rock Paper Scissors' card game with the birthday girl to keep her occupied. There was a painted Moose with missing front teeth for 'Pin the Tail on the Moose', Toss Across, and Posy Pitch. Also, the jungle gym and the trampoline to play on if the children were allowed on it by their parents.

Allie stood their her pale blue eyes going around the yard seeing all the painted animals. Running down the steps, she ran to the one Stephanie knew she would.

"My bunny monster!" hugging the crazed looking bunny.

Ranger was laughing, "Why does that ugly thing have to be her favorite?"

"Dad, she's four. You figure out a child's mind," Julie said as she and Katie were taking pictures with the digital camera of the yard.

"Pumpkin, you outdid yourself," Frank kissed her and picked up his granddaughter before he left to change for the party bringing Ellen and Edna. "Happy Birthday, My Princess. I love you."

"I loves my Gampy," throwing her child arms around his neck. "Don't forget to get your bike so we can ride in the park."

"Oh, I can't wait for that," Stephanie's father nodded his head.

"Dave got to get one, too."

Ranger just stared at her, "How about we limit it to horses?"

"I'll let you by this time, but you better get a bike," she looked back unwavering.

"Babe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, Stephanie, your yard is a child's dream," Maria Manoso said from her deck where her and her husband were talking with their son.

Stephanie's backyard was a flurry of activity. Children were in line waiting for their balloon animals or hats. Sam the Magic Man had performed his magic show. The birthday girl pulled a live rabbit out of the hat, Sparky barked at it, and they were chasing the rabbit around the yard. Finally, Tank and Lester caught it in the flowers.

"Pino's should be here at any second. I had to order more pizzas since some of the parents stayed for the party."

Lester came running up the steps, "Look, I got a blue poodle," waving his balloon animal at his boss.

"And, last night, Santos, you were dressed as a princess," Ranger was sitting in a chair with a raised eyebrow.

"We like to feel pretty, too. Why should you be the only one? I was a little jealous I didn't have purple painted toe nails," Lester laughed grabbing beers and running back down the steps before Ranger could toss him over the deck with his good arm.

Before Stephanie could grab the money she had in the kitchen, Ranger was handing the delivery boy from Pino's money and a generous tip.

"Carlos!"

"Babe, deal with it. It's only money. You're taking excellent care of me, so let me do this."

She wasn't going to argue with him the middle of Allie's birthday party, leaving it for later.

Eating a piece of pizza with Mary Lou and Lenny, Allie was showing Timmy from daycare around her party.

"Where's your Dad?" Timmy asked.

Allie said simply, "I don't have one, but I got a Dave," pointing to Ranger talking to Tank and one of a father's from daycare.

Stephanie and her friends heard the comments, something registering in her brain, "Dad, Dave." The words sounded similar. Tears instantly forming in her eyes. "Mar, it never registered why Allie named Carlos Dave."

Mary Lou was fighting tears also trying to avoid upsetting her best friend more than she is at that moment, "Kids are amazing, Steph. She probably didn't even realize it, either, but I think he fit's the bill."

Chocolate brown eyes were looking at her. Ranger was bent down beside her wiping a tear, "Babe, what's wrong?"

"Allie said something to a little boy. It hit home."

He was patiently waiting for her to explain.

"He asked her where her Dad was. Allie told him she didn't have one, but she had a Dave."

Suddenly, Ranger sat up, he made the connection between the words. Her eyes were averted down which he tipped her chin up to see him, "I won't question her again about it. I can live with Dave." She got to him, that adorable little girl bringing tears to his eyes. And, from those simple words in her four-year old vocabulary, he knew Allie had accepted him in her mother's life for a very long time. He had received a pretty amazing present today and it wasn't even his birthday.

Cutting the cake was an experience, Stephanie had to cut around the bunny monster. Allie wanted to save it forever and she was the birthday girl. Ellen and Maria were in charge of the ice cream scoops. There was a break in the silly string and bubbles for cake. It seemed like Tank, Bobby, and Lester were covered in it.

When it came time for presents, the three Rangemen came carrying a red firehouse play home similar to theirs. Allie immediately put her bicycle through the wide garage door. Ranger and Julie, which Ella probably picked out, a folding pink princess tent with its own padded hammock type lounger for inside. Grandpa Plum bought her a new pink fishing rod and Allie sized vest. Stephanie and Katie bought her a doll stroller, highchair, and more outfits for her twins. Grandma Plum bought her a pink Disney princess nightgown and made her doll quilts and pillows. Ranger's parents bought her a ladybug raincoat and matching boots. Ella and Luis gave her a wacky elephant sprinkler to run through, which she wanted to turn it on and run through it with new boots and raincoat. From Valerie's daughters she got a Barbie doll and clothes. Mary Lou, Lenny, and the boys bought her a Cinderella doll. She got books, an art set, a bubble blower machine with Ariel and Sebastian on it, doll, and gift cards. Where Stephanie was going to put everything was the question.

The Merry Men came hustling in the house. "Protect us, Bomber," Tank said, "your Grandma had a few beers, besides pinching our asses, she trying to plant a wet one on us."

"My grandma is just trying to be friendly," Stephanie laughed as they were trying to hide behind the junk box and sofa. "While my parent's kitchen is being remodeled, she'll be staying here for about a week."

That got a collaborative groan of the Tank, Bobby, and Lester.

"That's nothing. I found her and Allie sunbathing topless in my Denver backyard."

Frank hit his fist on the table, "Edna's beyond crazy. How would you like to see her running around in a thong. I would rather have my retinas burned."

Coming through the French doors was Grandma Mazur, "Baby Granddaughter, why didn't you tell me you had some hotties around here. I got invited down to Seniors Center by Myron Slumpski, he lives across the street above the insurance agency. They're playing cards, maybe we can get some strip poker going. I'm going to like staying with you here. Frank, Ellen, I'll find my own way home or crash here. Don't wait up." And Grandma was gone out the front door before Ellen could say "Mother!"

"I don't plan on it," Frank was grinning. "I hope someone calls the police before she gets down to her birthday suit. That wrinkled body may cause a few heart attacks in them old guys."

"Daddy!"

Next there was a 'Clunk, Clunk, Clunk' coming from the deck. Stephanie went to see what it was.

"What are you doing, Aliyah Rae?" Stephanie asked.

Coming through the French doors, Stephanie was carrying the painted bunny monster.

"Mommy, he can't stay out there all night. He's my friend. I'm putting him in my room."

Everyone was snickering at her innocent look she was giving her mother.

"Please, he's my friend. Dave's my friend and he's in the house," turning her swinging her curls towards Ranger sitting at the table drinking a beer.

His eyes went to Allie then up to meet her Mother's, "Babe, the bunny monster is her friend."

"OK, let's find a place for him," Stephanie carried the horrid, crazed bunny monster into her bedroom with her daughter leading the way.

She came back out, big smile and dimples showing, crawling up on Frank's lap.

"Grandpa will cut a piece of wood so your bunny monster can stand up in your bedroom."

Throwing her arms around his neck and rubbing noses, "Thanks, Gampy. My bunny monster will be happy."

Maria whispered to Stephanie, "How can anyone say 'No' to that adorable little girl."

"That's the problem. We can't."

Marie and Emilio were hugging Stephanie, Ranger, and the girls as they were leaving for Newark.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening, Stephanie," Emilio said.

Maria was looking up at her tall son, "I know Ricardo is in good hands, My Dear. And, I will be expecting my son to bring his girlfriend and beautiful girls for dinner in the near future."

"Momma."

"Ricardo, I'm expecting you. I'd like to see my granddaughter!"

He looked at the four females standing there with him, "We can't wait, Momma."

"We still need to go fishing, Emilio," Frank was shaking his hand. "During the renovations. Ellen and I may stay at Stephanie's cabin for part of the time and her motor home the other. Maybe, if you're free, we can do some fishing. The girls was go shopping at Gracie's antique store or the outlets. Lake Murdock wouldn't be a far drive from Newark."

Maria and Ellen's eye lit up at that suggestion.

"I think I've passed through the area once or twice, Frank. Just call and I'm sure we can make it. My wife loves to shop."

"Frank, I'm going to need new things for the kitchen."

"I know, Ellen."

"Daddy, are we still going Monday night to view kitchen cabinets?" Stephanie asked.

Her father gave a 'Burg' eye roll, "Pumpkin, try and keep your mother away from it."

As they were standing there, two police cars with flashing lights flew by and stopped in the next block.

"This maybe a record, Ellen," Frank looked at his watch, "Edna's been gone less than 30 minutes and the police are already here. Let's go deal with this. Night, Pumpkin."

"Stephanie, Allie's party was lovely. Bye, My Precious One," hugging her granddaughter, then Katie and Julie. Goodnight, Girls, Carlos," Ellen got in the Buick to go the next block.

"Come on, Dave," Allie was pulling his hand up the steps, "we gots to put the tent together."

"Allie, Carlos only had one arm to work with," Stephanie explained. "I'll do it tomorrow."

Being the extreme negotiator that she was, the little girl replied, "Mommy, I got both to help."

"We're putting together a tent, Babe."

Julie and Katie put the slumber bed together, while Allie and Ranger sat on the floor connecting the poles for the tent. Stephanie was putting dishes away. After her bath, the birthday girl sat in her tent on watching 'Cinderella' on her hammock with the stuffed bunny monster in front of the tall windows.

"She may never come out of there," Stephanie giggled.

Ranger had his arm around Stephanie as they watched the tent listening to 'Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo'.

Laying in bed in the quiet of the loft, the birthday party over, Stephanie was snuggled into Ranger's good side. Just feeling the contact of the other.

She raised her head, curls brushing his dark skin, "Carlos, I love you."

"I love you, Babe."

Stephanie reached over and took something out of the nightstand, then her blue searching his dark brown ones, "When your shoulder heals, I don't want you going back to your apartment with Julie. Stay here." She dropped a silver key in his hand.


	47. Chapter 47

****

Eyes to Remember

Chapter 45

"Me Caveman, You My Woman"

Ranger woke up not sure if he dreamed Stephanie's question for him and Julie to move in permanently with her, Katie, and Allie. Turning his head, the silver key was on the nightstand. It wasn't a dream. He was surprised by her offer. The evenings that he and his daughter were in the apartment, he was miserable. Lying in bed looking at the ceiling, the empty pillow beside him. How many times did he open his cell phone, but never called to hear his woman's voice just one block away. It could have been three states apart.

He had been married, but never really actually lived with Julie's mother. They said 'I do' and he was off to an assignment for the Army. By the time he came back, Julie was born. She had his name and Rachel presented him with divorce papers. The closest he got to actually sharing an enclosed space with anyone was living in the barracks during his stint in the Army and all he had was a bunk, locker, and foot locker. Then, when he was promoted, he got bigger quarters.

What about doing things around the loft? Ella took care of everything for him. He didn't do laundry or how should he fold clothes. How did Stephanie fold towels? Was it in half short way or long ways? Would there be enough closet space for his clothes? Closet space, since when did Carlos Manoso worry about closet space. He was making excuses for what really concerned him. What about if one of his enemies knew he lived here? At Rangeman, the security was nearly impossible to penetrate. Stephanie and the girls could be in danger? The thought was dizzying to him holding up the silver key.

"Hey, too much thinking in there," Stephanie tapped a finger on his forehead. "Not enough sleeping."

There was moonlight coming through the front window that illuminated Stephanie's face so her eyes were crystal blue in the shimmering light.

"Babe, I don't know how you fold your towels. I was married and divorced before I ever could live with Julie's mother."

"How the towels are folded doesn't matter. I'm a working mother. You're a working father. And, we work well together. We learn together. Living with someone requires give and take on both parts. I don't want you and Julie to be ping-pong balls going between two places and not feeling settled. She's going to be starting a new school in a month. And, needs a regular schedule. How we are now, it isn't going to happen. So do you, need one place."

"There are things in my past I can't tell you from when I did government work. I don't want you, Katie, or Allie in any danger because of it."

"Carlos, I lived in New York City, there are scary things there around the corners, in alleyways, and I learned to protect myself, you know that. I've traveled always with both of them and made sure they learned to be careful where ever we went.

He chuckled remembering Allie kicking Ben Hampton in the family jewels.

"Think about it. The positive out weighs the negatives. I want you here," stifling a yawn. Her head sunk into her pillow watching the man next to her with slowly closing eyes. "Together we're stronger."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This time when Ranger woke up, he felt the slight curve of his lips and Stephanie's words ringing around him, "Together we're stronger." His eyes wandered languidly around her bedroom. His first impression hadn't changed from the first time he had seen it, elegant, comfortable, and he would stay in here all day with Stephanie. His eyes stopped on the silver key. In his adult life, he had never had a 'together' with anyone. His life had been government jobs and establishing Rangeman, but over eight years ago, he saw these incredible blue eyes. Maybe, in those few moments, the fates decided for him that no other woman would fit into that 'together' but Stephanie and what his future would be when their worlds collided again. What an explosion!

"Morning," Stephanie nuzzled into him more. It was just before 6:30.

His arm tightening around her, "Morning, Babe."

Stephanie felt his chest move with a chuckle, "What?"

"Does this mean we would get to initiate ever nook and cranny here when we're alone? A lot."

"Carlos! You're like the Energizer Bunny. I can feel it."

"I'm Cuban. I'm always switched on when it comes to you and cheaper, I don't need batteries. Babe, the things I could do to you in all the places here."

"I won't be able to walk," Stephanie was giggling against his lips.

"It will be so worth it. I can demonstrate."

"Oh my God, Carlos!"

Laughing outright, "I am, Babe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ranger put his coffee mug down, "Julie, Stephanie asked me something last night and it involves you, too."

She put her spoon down in her cereal bowl, "What, Dad?"

She glanced both at Stephanie and Katie, but their expressions gave nothing away. They weren't upset, so that was good.

"We're here so Stephanie can take care of me because of my shoulder, but after I'm able to go back to my regular schedule Monday, we don't go back to the apartment but stay here."

Julie's eyes were wide with surprise going from her father, Stephanie, Katie, and Allie, "Not go back. Really? Heck, yeah!"

"I'm taking my parent's to look at kitchens on Monday, while we're there, Julie, you could pick out a bed, nightstands, and desk for the spare room," Stephanie explained, "which will be yours. I'll move the bunks to the cabin and get a full size bed for the storage room to use as the spare room."

"My own room?"

"Yes. Your father can have the office for his work. We could put doors on it for privacy if he wants."

"Babe."

"I work all over, mostly at the table. I could put a desk in the seating area if I wanted."

"Dave," Allie popped up beside him, "you got to follow the rules."

Giving her an eyebrow, "What are they?"

'Don't leave your socks lying around. Mommy don't like that and they won't get clean. Wipe your feet so I don't have to mop so much. And, you got to stay inside the lines when you color."

Ranger was laughing as Allie was watching him, "Is that all?"

"If you use something, write it on the list on the refrigerator, so Mommy knows what to buy at the grocery store. If you want it and it's not on the list, you lose," she nodded.

"And I bet you would tell me if I didn't follow the rules."

"Yeah."

"Oh, Babe, I almost forgot to tell you, you're going on a date tonight. Your parents will be staying with the girls. It's been arranged."

"I am?" Stephanie asked.

Allie was looking between the two adults confused, "Mommy, does Dave know you got a new boyfriend?"

"Princess, he's the one I'm going out with, but what about your shoulder?"

"It's healing under your tender loving care," soft chocolate eyes were smiling at Stephanie across the table.

"All right, but only if Bobby feels it's OK. And, not because you told him to say it," Stephanie stuck her tongue out at him.

"Babe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ranger was smiling during the morning meeting; he could hear Allie riding her bicycle in the hallway and around the analyst research area. Who would have thought a few months ago he would have a little girl riding a blue bicycle through the office.

"Allie! I need you!" Stephanie called.

The sound of wheels rolling over the carpet and her horn 'honking' pulling into the conference room.

"Give one to everyone," handing her daughter a stack of cards.

Stephanie explained to the employees, "These are your vision cards with the Rangeman group number on it. They just came in. If you make an appointment with an in-network provider, then it is only 20 co-pay. Allie will also give each of you a list of all the in-network doctors within a 10 mile radius."

The little girl was passing out the cards and pamphlets with her bicycle helmet still on her head.

"Also, I sent each of you an e-mail asking for suggestions for an End-of-Summer company activity. Do we want to do a more family oriented day like the Camden Aquarium or Six Flags close to Trenton? Another option farther out is The Old West Park after Labor Day. It's smaller. As most know, I have a cabin on Lake Murdock. It borders Spruce Run State Park which has fully equipped cabins, small and barracks type ones which could house employees and guests who want stay over night since the park is less than 20 minutes from there. Please have your responses or any other suggestions back to me by next Wednesday."

"If there is nothing else, meeting dismissed," Rranger told his employees.

"I want to do Spruce Run State Park," Bobby said. "I read about the gun fights they do at the park picking people out of the audiences to participate."

Lester agreed, "Me, too."

Tank nodded, "What are you doing this weekend, Steph?"

"Going to the cabin. I need to check on Midnight."

"Oh," Lester was disappointed, "it's no fun when you're not around."

Ranger gave the three an eyebrow, "You could get your own lives."

"What fun would that be," Tank laughed, "when we can aggravate you?"

Stephanie was looking at the three sad sacks hands on hips, "Let me guess, you three want to come?"

Three sets of puppy dog eyes were nodding back.

Stephanie looked at Ranger, "You're pitiful," he told them.

"I can put Allie upstairs with the girls. There's the small bedroom, the sofa pulls out and the bunks. You three fight it out." Stephanie told them. "If you have enough room, will you bring my saddles?"

"Yea, we're going to the cabin, we're going to the cabin," Tank, Bobby, and Lester were singing as they filed out of the conference room arm and arm right out of the 'Wizard of Oz''

"Babe, think we could drop them off in Kansas?" Idiots," Ranger was shaking his head.

Walking into his office from the conference room, his desk phone was ringing, "Yo. Good Morning, General. I thought he would be a security risk. His properties, what will happen to those? Yes, the one at Murdock and any horses. I will. I'll be there this weekend. I would like the first opportunity. Thank you, General. I will contact the agent. "

Stephanie was closing her cell phone, confused, and was going to who she thought was the source for some answers.

"Babe," Ranger looked up from his desk.

She plopped down in a chair across the desk from him. Her eyes were set, focused. "I just got off the phone with Gracie."

"She get in some new antiques?"

"Yes she did, but that's not why she called. Two men in suits stepping right out of 'Men in Black' paid her a visit. Requesting on the authority of the United State Government the DA's case against Ben Hampton be closed. He is in the custody of the Federal Government. Do you know anything about this?"

She was sitting straight in the chair, hands curled around the ends of the arm rests, waiting for an answer.

"I thought something like this might happen, but I didn't want to say anything until it did. The Government felt Hampton was a security risk. I told you about my government work. Well, Ben also did work like mine. I can't give you details I explained, but ask you trust me when I tell you I'm not proud of everything I did, but my country asked it of me. And, its security is in tact."

"Where is he?"

"In Federal custody. They more than likely concluded knowing he can be a hot shot, Hampton would mention something to try and cut a deal. He was facing prison time for not only his attack on you, but a young girl. That wouldn't sit well with any inmates. To save himself, he may have squealed."

"Is he alive?"

"Yes, Babe, he is. He's in a Federal Facility. A modified prison. He has living quarters, but will not exist outside the facility. The Government put someone in place to run his business and selling off his personal assets." At that Ranger chuckled. "Babe, want to buy some horses?"

"Where are we going to put horses in the side lot next to the building?"

Ranger's deep chocolate eyes were looking across the desk, serious. Corners of his full lips turned up.

"You're serious!"

"We can look at them like window shopping."

"Horses need care. Water. Food. Exercise. Stalls mucked. A barn to keep them in. They don't take care of themselves. They cost money."

"OK, I got money. We'll figure out everything else."

"You're crazy!"

"About you," Ranger came around the desk pulling Stephanie up. "I can run Rangeman from anywhere and besides, I'm not going to be doing this all my life. I need to diversify and acquire new skills."

"Like raising horses? I can't see you riding a tractor."

"Let me show you my gear shift anyhow."

"I felt it a few times last night and this morning," Stephanie was on tip toes so her lips were against his warm ones.

"Midnight needs friends. We can look at the horses."

"Is my daughter rubbing off on you?"

"Can we have horsies, too?" Lester asked from the boss's door with smiling fools Tank and Bobby.

He waved his good arm in the air. "Yeah, right."

"The Boss got shot, is in a good mood, and even buying us horses, I'd say  
he's getting some," Tank was laughing.

Bobby told them, "As the company medic, I'd say lots from the healthy glow of both of their complexions."

Stephanie was hiding her face in Ranger's t-shirt as he stared at his friends.

"You ready?" Tank asked.

"Where are you going?" Stephanie tilted her head to see his face.

"Rangeman was hired for a security upgrade down at the city building, including the mayor's office. I wonder how we got that. So, I want to go check on it. Bobby said I could."

"You're supposed to be resting and recuperating!" Stephanie's blue eyes were boring a hole into him.

"We won't be long. We'll have lunch and take a nap when I get back."

"I need to work. I've been in and out of the office the last few days. I have two girls to support, my dog needs dog food, the cat needs cat chow, bills to pay, the Ferrari and Volvo need gas. I need to work," she went off. "You take a nap!"

"Has the boss complained? He's had excellent TLC. I think you deserve a better benefits package for it," chuckling, he kissed his blushing woman. "You got a new roommate to help share the costs."

Stephanie called after him, watching his tight cargos go out his office door, "I'll have lunch ready at the loft."

There were turkey sandwiches, watermelon slices, and cold ice tea waiting for when he walked in the loft carrying dress pants and shirt for dinner. Hanging them in the closet in 'their' bedroom, his pants, shirt, and tie he wore to the theater were there. Changing into shorts and tank, he never admitted he was worn out, but slept the afternoon away in the hammock after eating.

Until Stephanie had to meet Katie and Julie, and then walk to daycare for Allie, she answered an e-mail from Wes on the monthly reports, caught hers up-to-date, and tallied the employee e-mails on the end-of-summer activity so far. All the responses in her in-box voted for the Old West theme park and overnight camping. She spoke with Tom the Park Ranger to see what weekend Rangeman could reserve the cabins. The 2nd week-end in September was booked. Next, she reserved a grove at the Old West Park for a catered picnic lunch. Spoke with the grocer in Murdock to see if it was possible to have bagels, pastries, cream cheeses, milk, juices, and snacks delivered to the cabins. She finished the cost sheet for Ranger to go over. For everything she proposed for the third option it was still in line with the cost for the two other more expensive parks. Lasagna was taken out of the freezer and reheating in the oven for the girls. Clipping Sparky's leash on him, Stephanie went to meet the 'Y' bus. Hobo was stretched across the hammock bottom while Ranger slept peacefully.

Coming up the back steps with the girls, the hammock was empty. Sitting at the table. Ranger was on her lap top. Stephanie put the milk away from the corner Italian Grocer.

"Babe, are these the costs for the end-of-summer Rangeman day?"

Setting a glass of ice tea next to him, "Yes, so far everyone votes for camping and the Old West. Since Rangeman is a New Jersey business, the cabins are priced at a discount as are the tickets for the park. The catered barbeque was reasonable and the food I thought to have delivered to stock the cabins wasn't a lot. Comparing the three, The Old West Package is the best value."

"Are you sure you haven't been a travel agent or an activity director on a cruise ship?"

"No, not in this life. You learn when the constant theme of your magazine is easy, affordable living; I can apply it to business also. I take all the discounts I can."

"Hey, what are you doing?" Ranger tickled Allie who crawled up on his lap and was manipulating the lap top looking at the pictures of the Old West Park.

"I like that," Allie told him.

Katie started giggling uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Stephanie asked her.

Tears were running down her cheeks from laughing so hard, "I was remembering the scavenger hunt through Denver."

Stephanie gave her an eye roll, "I spent more time at the police station than overseeing the hunt."

Ranger was smiling at her, "What happened?"

"I organized a company picnic at the park in downtown Denver since it was central for most of the employees of the magazine. To start the day off, I made up teams with a person from each department so people who normally didn't interact with each other met. One of the items on a list was a bone. Someone got the bright idea to steal a dinosaur bone from the museum. The cops had a field day with that. Another list had a feather, someone found a live chicken. It ended up living in a pen on the patio where employees ate lunch."

"Babe," shaking his head, "I could imagine what Tank, Bobby, and Lester would come up with in a scavenger hunt. They would have to sign a waiver taking full responsibility for their actions."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stephanie walked out of the bedroom dressed in a strapless floral sundress with big pink, orange, and yellow daisies. The full skirt ending below the knee and pink 3 inch heels.

"Babe," Ranger watched was she twirled around, her curls following.

Frank Plum watched his daughter. The smile on her face made its way to her shining blue eyes. She was happy. He had watched Carlos as Stephanie came out. He looked at her with awe. Love radiated from them and spread through the loft.

His kissed his daughter, "You look beautiful, Pumpkin."

"Your father is right, Stephanie," her mother agreed. Her younger daughter was never meant to be the housewife like her older daughter and what Ellen had expected at one time. She was independent, her own woman.

"Before Carlos and I leave," Stephanie was standing next to him, "I want to tell you something. He and Julie have been staying here while his shoulder heals so he followed the doctor's orders. They're not leaving. It's going to be the five of us living here."

Frank and Ellen didn't say anything, but looked at each other. Her father's blue eyes met Carlos' giving his silent approval, "Pumpkin, if this makes you happy that's all the matters. We want you happy."

Ellen hugged her daughter and the man beside her, "I want you to be happy. You've had so much sadness. But, a mother can hope someday that her daughter has a wedding."

"Mom."

"I know, Dear."

Stephanie walked over and grabbed a sketch pad from the office, "Here, I did a few designs for your kitchen. We'll look at cabinets on Monday and Julie's picking out furniture for the spare room. Daddy, when you get a chance, could you take the bunk beds apart. I'll take those to the cabin."

Before Frank could say anything, her mother let out a squeal, "My kitchen could like this?" holding up a drawing of an updated 50's style kitchen with old fashion stove and icebox, glass in the white cabinet doors, chrome stools with red seats at a breakfast bar. "This reminds me of when your father and I began dating."

She flipped another few pages and squealed again, "Oh my! This is just as spectacular." This drawing had dark cherry cabinets. The wall cabinets had the glass with diagonal wood slats. The countertop had a pinkish tone, stainless steel appliances. Rush seats on the counter stools. There was a pink and light green plaid valance above the window."

Stephanie explained, "I pulled the colors from the living room for the kitchen in this one."

"I want them both," Ellen was looking at the color swatches and paint samples.

"They're both amazing, Stephanie. I'm a wood man so I prefer the cherry cabinets. I could live with a pink and green powder room, but pick what you want, Ellen."

"Anything can be changed. Take them home. Put the colors up on the walls so you can see them at different times of the day, Mom."

"I've never done anything like this. Stephanie, where did you get all this talent? It wasn't from me," Her mother told her daughter.

"I've had an excellent teacher to learn from working with Matt. I paid attention in the art history classes in college, too"

Just as they were heading down to the Ferrari , Stephanie asked, "What happened with Grandma last night?"

"Old, Crazy Bat," Frank did an Italian hand gesture, "by the time Carl and Big Dog got there; your Grandma was losing her shirt. She lost a sandal. At least her Capri pants were on in case she had on a thong. One guy was wearing a smile, socks, and his sock garters. How he lost so many clothes in thirty minutes I don't want to know," Frank was doubled over laughing.

Her mother continued, "One man had on his old man tank t-shirt and paisley boxers. There was a pair of false teeth and an artificial leg also in the pot. Your Grandma stopped in tonight to play another card game, 'Give One, Take One'. What ever that is?"

"That's a drinking game with cards. Grandma will be crocked!" Stephanie yelled.

"It won't be the first time," Frank was still laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stephanie grabbed the keys for the sports car. She was driving not wanting Carlos to injure his healing shoulder. He loved watching her drive her Ferrari as he sat there next to her. No, it wasn't his usual of being in the driver's seat, but Stephanie enjoyed driving her sports car and it was the next best thing. Even driving her monster of a motor home, she was relaxed, enjoying being on the road.

They were at a traffic light. Ranger saw two guys instantly recognizing the vehicle beside them as they drooled. When they realized a female was driving it, the jaws hit the floor of the Mazda they were in. She noticed his chuckle and turned her head to see what the cause was. Putting the window down, before the two men could utter a sound, Stephanie lowered her sunglasses so her blue eyes could look at them, and let out a seductive 'PURRRRRR'. Next, she gunned the motor pulling out when the light turned green. The two men stunned, sat there and eventually pulled out.

"Babe, you never disappoint."

The valet at 'Sonoma' was just as astounded when she stopped in front of him. He opened the door and Stephanie slipped out, handed him the key and took the ticket.

"Mary Lou should be here. The reaction to a little old Ferrari cracks her up."

Walking into the restaurant, the hostess showed them a secluded table on the rear patio under the arbor with a flowering vine growing up the sides. He told the waitress something in Spanish when she brought the menus and ice water. In a blink, she was back with two wine glasses. Stephanie saw how she was watching her date almost spilling the wine. Watching Carlos sip it, savoring the taste with such expertise, he nodded and she filled Stephanie's glass.

Stephanie decided on the steak fajitas after perusing the menu, Carlos the chicken ones.

Waiting for dinner, his one hand was playing with her fingers, "So, how do we do this, living together?" stressing the word 'together' as he spoke.

"You and Julie move in what you want, I'll make room, and we give and take finding a balance. I'll clean out the spare room. Hopefully, the furniture Julie picks can be delivered quickly. I think I'll move the bunks into the storage room for Grandma since she be staying for a few days and fix that up for her, then take the bunks to the cabin. You can have the office. We can make space in the back of the basement, if you want workout equipment. I'll move the boxes so you can get cars in the garage."

"That easy," giving her an eyebrow.

"Pretty much."

The waitress brought their sizzling dinners.

"Oh, this is heaven," Stephanie said as she tasted her steak fajitas. "Want a bite. The steak melts in your mouth."

He leaned across to take a bite just as Stephanie offers her Moo Shu Shrimp at Mr. Kim's.

"What about the loft expenses? Food, utilities, and anything we need?" Ranger asked.

Stephanie thought for a moment, "I pay most everything on-line coming out of my checking account. I own the firehouse, so I don't have a mortgage. We can open a separate account, each having access for the bills to contribute equally."

"Better option, send the bills to my accountant and he can handle them. You're my woman, so I take care of you."

Stephanie's blue eyes stared at him, but Ranger could see them twinkling, "Isn't that a little caveman like. No one has taken care of me since I was a teenager. I worked mostly through high school to buy my own things."

"I'm Cuban. We haven't evolved to the thinking in the 21st Century. I take care of my woman and family."

Stephanie got a hot flash of Carlos in an animal skin. Giggling, "Are you going knock me over the head with your club and drag me by the hair to the cave to have Caveman sex?"

"We can try it that way," he smiled at the woman he loved across the table.


	48. Chapter 48

****

Eyes to Remember

Chapter 46

"Green Acres is the Place to be!"

"Babe, this is beyond silly."

Stephanie walked into 'their' bedroom; Ranger was standing glaring at the bed.  
He had his duffel bag on the bed, packing some clothes for the cabin which  
were at the loft. Hobo was sitting plain as day inside the nylon bag, green eyes watching. "Meow!"

She told him, "I guess he wants to go too. It's been berserk since we got  
home from dinner last night. Must be the full moon."

Shaking his head, "It's not every night your Grandma is passed out on your  
sofa drunk from drinking Tequila shots. I've never seen my Aubela like  
that."

"My Grandma is outside the norm. My father's going to shoot her one day I know it, because she's around more to drive him crazy. When I went on assignments, I would send a plane ticket for Grandma to meet us there. She stayed with Katie and Allie while I worked or my father would come if he had to get away. At least she got to ride home in the police car with flashing lights so the neighbors could see. I bet my dad and Eddie had a heck of a time carrying her in the house."

Parking in the 'YMCA' lot, "I'll be right back," getting out of her Volvo.  
Allie was strapped in her booster seat with her American Girl twins, Sparky  
was hanging out a back window, and Hobo was standing on the driver's seat, his  
grey head poking out the window. Adding two more girls, it was pure insanity. He got out of the passenger side and got behind the wheel. His shoulder was healing well, so he would drive from here to the cabin.

Julie and Katie came running out of the building, each opening a back door,  
backpacks deposited on the floor, and buckling their seatbelts. Sparky  
jumped in the back. Stephanie stacked the overnight bags on the sides, held  
in place with cargo nets so the middle was free for the Beagle. He got the  
feeling she had done this before. Seeing him in the driver's seat, she came around to the passenger side and buckled herself in.

'Hi, Dad," Julie called out happily.

"Hey, Girls."

She looked at him before car backed out of the space, "If your shoulder starts to hurt, pull over."

'I will."

He watched as shoes came off. Stephanie had an old towel between the seats on the console. The cat sat down but let out an angry, "Meow!"

"Sorry, I forgot you don't like the AC blowing on you," Stephanie said adjusting  
the vent.

Ranger was laughing, shaking his head as he pulled out into the road heading for Route 31.

Almost 90 minutes later, he was parking in front of the Murdock General Store; Stephanie was buying milk and a few other groceries until they went to the larger grocery store. She came out carrying a bag and a large package wrapped in white butcher's paper.

"Racks of ribs. Wally picked them up for me so I can marinate them before grilling. I hope I bought enough with the guys."

"Those three can be bottomless pits."

Now the Volvo was parked beside the cabin driving the few minutes from the general store. The Beagle was out of the car, nose sniffing the grass. Julie, Katie, and Allie were out of the car with their things waiting for Stephanie to turn the key and open the door. Ranger was watching the cat walk around in what looked to be freshly mowed grass, stepping up onto the porch, and right in the door. He carried in a couple of the overnight bags in his right hand. The girls came running back out with the plastic bottles to fill with spring water. Stephanie came back out and grabbed the remaining bags closing the hatch back.

He watched as Stephanie entered the cabin setting the bags down. Her eyes wandered about the interior. Her eyes closed and breathed deeply taking in the coolness. She just stood there. Slowly her blue eyes were open.

"No matter how many times I walk through this door, I crave the calmness. This was a topsy turvy week," Stephanie said quietly almost to herself.

Ranger just listened as she spoke.

"The training fiasco with your brother, then you getting shot. Allie's birthday party. Yesterday after lunch when you were sleeping, I just felt like I was in overdrive. I answered a question from Wes, from the e-mail responses I started making calls and setting everything up for the Rangeman  
Summer picnic. Once I started I just couldn't stop. For so long I was the center with so many people wanting a piece of me and having to coordinate everything to make the goal, whether it was a lingerie show or a magazine," Stephanie was talking, but her eyes weren't seeing anything in the cabin, "It was so easily to slip into that mode again. I came home one evening after having an emergency with the printers; I had a regular sitter for after-school or emergencies. Allie and Katie were asleep. I missed reading my daughter her bedtime story and couldn't help Katie with her homework. I was tired and miserable, the money and pressure weren't worth it. The owner made a final offer tripling my salary to get me to stay. I left for Trenton, needing to come back to my center. That's here," breathing in the coolness again.

"Babe," Ranger's forehead was leaning against hers. Since coming back, he had seen Stephanie vulnerable only a few times. They hadn't really mentioned him getting shot since the hospital and he though that was the real catalyst for this. "You are a Wonder Woman, but don't think you have to be that for me. I getting shot was an emotional upheaval for you. I can't say it won't ever happen again."

"I know," looking in his brown eyes, "its part of your job and you. It made me take a step back and remember life can change within a minute and probably set me on this rush to accomplish everything."

His lips were gentle on hers, "Stop. Take a drink, sit back, and relax. Or on horseback. I'm not going anywhere."

"That sounds wonderful, but you are not getting up on a horse," poking his sculpted chest. "You get up from the left and your shoulder isn't completely healed."

"I know I've been told, but I can still window shop."

The girls came running in with the water which Stephanie moved into the kitchen and filled glasses.

"How about a quick, late lunch? We'll wait for the guys to get here for dinner and go window shopping," she asked pulling out baking dishes to marinate the ribs.

Sitting around the farmhouse table eating apple slices, grilled cheese, and iced tea, Stephanie had a bag and handed it to Katie.

"My cowboy hat!" Katie yipped putting the brown leather hat on and handed a smaller one to Allie.

Bouncing in her chair, "Giddy-up."

"Want to try it on?" Katie handed it to a giggling Julie.

Ranger told her, "You look like a cowgirl, Julie."

As they cleaned up the lunch dishes, Stephanie called Bud who could tell her where Ben Hampton's horses were. Stephanie got the directions and he would meet them there to look over the horses because he was curious as to what he actually had at his farm.

Ranger slipped into the passenger seat of the Volvo. His shoulder was aching somewhat. Stephanie glanced over at him but didn't say a word. He laughed at the backseat. Katie and Allie had on their cowgirl hats and Julie was wearing Stephanie's black one.

They were coming to the city limits of Murdock when there was a sign posted 'Murdock's Big Sidewalk and Garage Sale Tomorrow'. That got cheers from Stephanie and the girls. Ranger knew where they would be spending the morning tomorrow.

Stephanie pointed to a shop, "There's the tack shop, Julie. We'll stop in tomorrow so you can have your own cowboy hat."

"That'll be fun. Maybe Dad will buy one."

Ranger gave an eyebrow to his daughter.

Stephanie turned off the main road as if she was driving to Bud's but made a left turn on a side road after passing his farm. Stephanie made a left turn through a white open gate with a big 'HF' for Hampton Farm. A small stone cottage stood near the road where she turned. In a fenced pasture on the left, counting 5 chestnut Arabians. No sooner did Stephanie park the Volvo when Bud pulled up in his red pick-up truck.

A young man was walking over to them. Stephanie recognized him as the young man who handed Ranger Midnight's papers on the 4th of July.

"I'm Tom Simon, the farm manager. Mr. Stevens called and said someone was coming to look at the horses."

"Carlos Manoso," extending a hand. "This is Stephanie Plum."

"How are you, Tom?" Bud nodded to the young man.

"Good, Mr. Butterfield. There are six horses. Five chestnut Arabians and the grey one," nodding to a horse by himself in a small field, "he's nasty at times. Ghost has tried to bite me."

Julie and Katie were leaning on the fence feeding the five brown horses carrots and apples.

Stephanie with Allie was walking towards the grey Arabian.

"I wouldn't let them get near him. He's unpredictable and I wouldn't want them hurt."

Ranger turned to follow Stephanie, but Bud stopped him, "Let's see what happens. Stephanie won't let anything happen to them."

They went over to the fence. Stephanie sat Allie on the top rung holding her small hand out with an apple in it like hers. The grey horse hesitated at first but walked slowly over. The horse nuzzled Allie's hand, and then the apple disappeared. He moved to Stephanie's and did the same thing. Standing still, both mother and daughter were rubbing his nose and neck.

"Walk slowly," Bud instructed Ranger, Julie, and Katie as they approached the fence where Stephanie was standing. "Was Hampton rough with him?"

"He was hard on them all," Tom explained. "He didn't know anything about horses I think."

The grey horse whinnied at the strangers and backed up a step.

Bud held out a hand causing Ranger to stop. Julie and Katie approached carefully and Stephanie motioned for them to hold out their hands with the carrots. Stephanie was talking softly to the large animal and he did come back over. He checked out the girls and gently took the carrots.

Bud stood there as Ranger slowly made his way the last few yards to the fence.

"Carlos, put your hand out," Stephanie told him and put a carrot across the palm. "Come on, Boy, you want it."

The grey horse looked at the Cuban man snorting as he shook his head, grey mane waving. Ranger stood still as Stephanie indicated and the horse took a step closer. One more and his nose were touching Ranger's hand. He snorted again, then finally ate the carrot.

Stephanie was rubbing his soft nose, "See, wasn't that good."

Allie leaned forward slightly and rubbed noses with Ghost, "He's pretty, Mommy."

Ranger turned to say something to Stephanie, she and the girls disappeared.  
But he heard squeals of delight. Following the sounds, he walked past the  
large red barn which obscured the house. There was a log house with a stone addition. They were looking in the windows on the porch. There were rough cut logs weathered over time. A worn brown color like an old shoe. The mortar and trim were painted the same cream as the stone addition trim. The stones were light colored like limestone with a dark brown flecks. Sensing he was watching, Stephanie turned around. Despite all the imperfections in the log cabin, some of the timbers crooked, inconsistent widths, windows not perfectly square, bubbles in the original glass he could see, it was perfect. He could envision them rocking in the twig chairs holding hands, passing the time. Horses running in the pasture, maybe chickens running through the grass. His green John Deere tractor parked below in the driveway. Even one or two of those miniature goats eating the uncut grass. That was as close to heaven as he could imagine.

Running painted fingernails along the timbers, "This has to be circa 1800,"  
Stephanie said.

"Actually 1803," Tom responded. "Would you like to see the inside?" taking  
out a key ring.

"Is that OK, Carlos?"

"Babe, we can do whatever we want," knowing he had never stepped inside a  
centuries old log cabin.

Bud let out a whistle stepping inside.

The entryway was dark. The house was cool even with the very warm summer  
afternoon. Tom flipped a switch and a wrought iron lantern cast a yellow golden glow. There was the usual central staircase to the 2nd floor. A small  
hallway led he assumed to the kitchen with doorways on each side. The inside log walls were unplastered, the horizontal logs left natural. Stephanie went to  
the right and stiffened. It was a dining room.

"What's wrong, Babe?" Ranger followed her into the room.

"It's a two hundred year old house and someone put modern furniture in it,"  
pointing to a round glass top table on a heavy stone like pedestal and cream  
colored rattan chairs and a rattan accented baker's rack with expensive  
floral patterned dishes. There was mauve wall to wall carpeting.

"Describe to me what it should look like."

Stephanie stood in the room, closed her eyes, slowly turning around, " More  
than likely a middle class 18th Century family. A long wooden table, worn  
around the edges from the family who had eaten the many meals at the table. Maybe cherry, oak, or pine. The most plentiful wood at the time. It could be painted black. Low, wrap around chairs. Some mismatched. A washstand with holding a big pitcher and bowl. An open hutch filled with pewter and red ware plates, bowls, and mugs. A big braided rag rug on the floor, the edges of the plank flooring showing. Candles and a wrought iron candlier above the table."

He was smiling at the picture Stephanie created.

"Oh my God!" he heard when she walked into the kitchen from the dining room.

The wall between the kitchen and fourth room on the ground floor was mostly  
removed creating a big open, eat-in-kitchen. There was a terra cotta tile floor. The cabinets were almost white with blue graining.

Ranger was feeling them.

"Ash, maybe," Stephanie told him.

A large matching island. The countertops were dark blue. The backsplash  
above the sink and stove were Mexican tiles of terracotta, blue, and yellow solids and flowers. The appliances were stainless steel and restaurant size. The wall in front of the dining room housed the refrigerator between two floor to  
ceiling pantries. A desk was in the corner. A window faced out to the  
side yard. A small one above the sink and a large picture window in the dining nook, which overlooked a slight slope and a small pond in the distance. There was a built-in china closet in a small wall area.

"Mommy, there's deers," Allie pointing to five animals. Two does with three young fawns with spots by the pond.

There was a small powder room with laundry off the nook.

Stepping down from the kitchen into the stone addition. The back wall was  
glass windows with a large stone fireplace and long chimney in the middle. The windows going all the way up ending with triangular ones at the peak meeting the roof. French doors led outside to a back deck. Window benches lined both sides of the fireplace. White slip covered furniture was gathered in front it. Thick plush carpeting in light beige in the same hue as the stones. Overlooking  
the living room was a balcony in the front of the house. Another set of  
steps in the front went up to the front room off the entry for a library or  
office.

Going up the staircase, there were three normal size bedrooms in the old cabin portion with a modern white bathroom with shower and tub. Only one bedroom had furniture. Walking onto the balcony and through a door was a large bedroom with a bed, chest of drawers, large walk-in closest. A large master  
bathroom with Jacuzzi tub and shower. A small workout room was on the  
other side of the bedroom. It gave Stephanie the impression it was somewhere  
to sleep, not a peaceful area to relax.

"Babe, I love your bedroom. It's elegant and relaxing, but this is plain and boring."

The girls and Bud were roaming through the house. Allie came out of the bathroom, "I had to go potty."

Going back outside, Ranger wanted to check out the barn.

"How many horse stalls?" he asked. "And I understand everything is sold with the farm."

Tom Simon answered, "Fifteen, and yes, everything goes with it." He slid open the large barn door. Ranger blinked and blinked again. Allie wasn't sure what was in there, but went running to Stephanie.

Stephanie and Bud were watching the chestnut Arabians with the girls.

"Mommy," Allie was pulling Stephanie's hand, "it's a 'Chitty Chitty Bang Bang' car.

Stephanie could see a big smile on Ranger's face. He looked like he was a little boy in a candy store.

"Babe, these come with the farm."

There sitting at one end of the large barn was a white antique roadster.

"I think that's a 1930's Packard," Bud said as he walked around the car whistling.

Tom spoke, "Actually, it's a 1937 Super Eight Convertible."

"It looks like a 'Chitty Chitty Bang Bang' car," Allie repeated.

Stephanie nodded as she walked around, "It does look something like that, Princess." Her blue eyes got wide, "Do you know what that is?" pointing to a small sports car.

Ranger took a closer look at it and saw the emblem, "Ferrari."

"I think approximately 1964. When I picked out mine, I saw the Ferrari history of cars on the wall."

Stephanie's cell phone was ringing, "Pumpkin!". She hit her speaker button.

"Those are a 1941 Buick Roadmaster Convertible, 1935 Packard Super Eight,1956 Chevrolet Bel Air, and a 1964 Ferrari 250 GTO. Where are you?"

"Looking at horses."

"Those are cars."

Ranger was laughing, "They're included in the purchase of a farm where the horses are, Frank."

"Pumpkin, I want to see them in person."

Ranger's cell phone was ringing and he looked at the caller ID, "Agent Stevens, how much for the everything? Really? Ok, tomorrow at 2. We'll be here."

He no sooner clicked the phone closed when it rang again.

"Poppa, did you get the pictures. At a farm where some horses are up for sale. The whole thing is for sale. A 1935 Packard. At Stephanie's cabin. I will find out. Babe, would you like some more company?"

Stephanie was watching the man she loved. His was smiling and couldn't take his eyes off the Packard Roadster.

"The more the merrier," She told him. "Daddy, can you go to the firehouse and drive the motor home up here. Tommy, Lester, and Bobby are coming. Emilio and Maria are coming to see the cars. Daddy, you should see this grey Arabian! OK, we'll see you soon."

Ranger handed Stephanie his phone. She would call him almost giddy, "Can you give Poppa directions?"

"Hello, Emilio. Yes, he is. If you take Route 78 across from Newark. It will intersect 31 before the Spruce Run State Park exit. Get off at the exit past Spruce Run. Follow the signs for Lake Murdock. After crossing the arched bridge, there will be 'Murdock's General Store' on the left. Turn left on the road running directly in front of the store. This is Lake Road. At the 'Y' bear left. After the fourth cabin which is white there will be a gravel drive on the left. Just pull in. We'll have room. We're putting the boys in the motor home I think."

"Babe, can you say a crowd?" he chuckled then let out a groan, "My Momma."


	49. Chapter 49

****

Eyes to Remember

Chapter 47

"A Rescue Mission: Rub A Dub Dub, Three Rangmen in a Canoe"

Stephanie was giggling since coming back to the cabin with groceries; Ranger was starting up the grill. That big Cheshire cat grin was still on his handsome face. He kept checking the photographs on his cell phone of the antique cars.

"I don't want to burst your bubble, but horses need fed and watered everyday. We're in Trenton and can't be coming up here everyday to take care of them. Another thing, I don't have that kind of money sitting in my bank account to pay for half."

He gave her an astonished expression, "Babe, you're my Cavewoman. I take care of you. We still need to perfect that Caveman sex thing, but we got lot of time for that." He was chuckling at that.

"As for the money, buying the whole farm enchilada isn't going to make a dent in my bank account not even so much as a zero." He flicked his wrist for emphasis opening his cell phone and dialed. "Is this Tom? Carlos Manoso. I have a job offer for you. You run the farm now. How much did Hampton pay you? Benefits? You're married and a baby on the way. If I upped your salary by 5,000 with medical, dental, vision benefits, and you continued to live in the cottage, would you stay on if I bought the farm? You would be employed by Rangeman, my company. I'll know tomorrow. See you then," he tossed his phone in the air and caught it in his right hand snapping it shut. "Monday through Friday is taken care of, that leaves the weekends."

"Sure of yourself, aren't you? Getting a little cocky there, Boy Toy?" Stephanie let herself be pulled up from the rocker on the porch.

"A lot cocky. Let me show you," whispering in her ear, lips trailing down  
from that point and lower.

"I take care of myself, you know. I don't need horses, a log house, or things. Only someone who wants to be with me."

Warm lips were on Stephanie's long neck, "You, only you." Ranger's right  
arm was wrapped tightly around her as their lips met her arms around his  
neck.

"Maria, I think we're at the right place," laughing at his youngest son in  
a lip lock with Stephanie. They never heard a car or Ranger's parents get out of it.

"Grandma, Grandpa!" Julie called laying down the badminton racket pausing the game she and Katie were playing.

Maria hugged her, Katie, and Allie, "We can come back if Ricardo is occupied."

Ranger smirked at that, "Momma!"

"Dave's always kissing my Mommy," Allie let her know waving an arm at them.

Stephanie picked up her daughter, "How about we show our guests the cabin?"

"How are you, Stephanie Dear?" Maria and Emilio hugged her before Ranger  
held opened the screen door. Sparky and Hobo led the parade inside.

"Come in. Make yourself at home." Stephanie told them.

"This is so cozy," Maria said as she took in around the cabin from the entry way.

"You and Emilio will have this bedroom," directing them into the smaller bedroom. "Carlos and I will sleep on the sofa bed, the girls will get their apartment upstairs, and my parents can have my bedroom. The guys will sleep in the motor home."

"We don't want to put you out. My husband never moved so fast to get me out of the house. Stephanie, you are a good luck charm. I haven't seen this much of Ricardo since he lived at home."

Ranger gave her a raised eyebrow, "Momma."

"It's true, Ricardo!"

"Here's the bathroom and there's one in the loft. Extra towels in here and the linen closet," she waved to it in the small hallway. "Also, I have a washer and dryer if you need anything washed."

"Look at that tub," Maria squealed at the claw foot tub.

Allie ran in the cabin, "My Gampy's here!"

"Move the cars. We can line them up in front of the motor home," Stephanie  
tossed Ranger her keys.

Frank parked the monster motor home in the driveway. Julie and Katie were running with the garden hose to connect to the outside faucet.

"What a way to travel," Ellen announced coming down the steps.

"Everything OK, Daddy?"

Frank nodded and kissed his daughter, swung his precious granddaughter  
around, "How's my Princess?"

"Gampy, we saw a 'Chitty Chitty Bang Bang' car."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

Once the cars were moved, Stephanie got in the driver's seat and backed the  
motor home between the cabin and the electric pole.

"She parallel parked a tractor trailer when she learned to handle one for a  
magazine article," Frank told the Manoso's as they watched. They saw the  
motor home shift as the stabilizers leveled it automatically. Katie and  
Julie connected the hose as Stephanie pulled the electrical cable to the  
box. Sparky was looking out a motor home window and the cat was sprawled across the dash.

"Oh my," Maria came out of the motor home, "it's better than a hotel."

"We're taking a trip in it, Grandma, in a few a couple of weeks." Julie explained

"I can see why Stephanie lived in that."

Frank told Emilio, "We were never crowded driving across the country and she towed her car."

Ranger's father was watching the activity around the motor home, "Frank, I can say I've never met a young woman who is so gutsy," watching the automatic awning unfold from the RV.

"She's always been like that. Jumped off the garage roof when she was little because she wanted to fly. I'm proud of everything she has accomplished. Most particularly, this little firecracker," rubbing his cheek in Allie's hair.

"Gampy."

"Guess what I brought? You fishing rod."

Her blue eyes wide with excitement, "Mommy, me and Gampy's going fishin'!"

"Well, I better start dinner then, Princess."

Julie ran over to Maria Manoso, "Grandma, you don't know, Dad and I are going to live with Stephanie, Katie, and Allie."

"Really?" Ranger's mother couldn't hide her excitement as she looked in her son's face. He was finally settling down.

He saw that glee in his mother's expression, "Babe, let me help you," following his woman towards the cabin.

"Daddy, can you and Emilio bring the picnic tables over from the shed and sit them on the level?" pointing to the area in front of the porch. "No, heavy lifting for you," kissing Ranger's cheek.

"Babe, I can use my right arm," heading to the shed with both fathers.

"What can we do to help?" Ellen asked with Maria.

"For dinner, I was grilling ribs and potatoes. Do you want to make coleslaw, Mom? Maria, I'll get out the picnic tablecloths and dishes, if you could set the tables?"

Coming around the corner of the motor home was Edna Mazur.

"Grandma!"

"Oh, I forgot we dropped her off at the store with Wally," Frank was watching his mother-in-law swinging her purse, a cat that ate the canary smile on her face.

"Hey, Baby Granddaughter, after dinner, Wally's taking me for a canoe ride. I'm glad I brought my bikini."

Looking to the sky, Stephanie's father hands shaking upward, "Why me?"

"Grandma, you can take one of the bunks in the loft with the girls."

"Who's sleeping in there?" tapping the bumper of the RV.

"Tommy, Bobby, and Lester.'

"I can bunk with them," wiggling her grey eyebrows.

Ellen was looking at her mother, "You will behave yourself. The last few nights the police have been involved in your shenanigans."

"Lighten up, Daughter," Edna turned to Frank, "you need to take her for a long ride in that hot sports car to settle her down. Put a tingle in that doodad."

Blushing, "Mother!"

"We'll, I'd like some in mine," walking up on the porch. She nodded to Ranger, "Was I right? He's knows stuff that you and I can't even imagine. His package big?"

Maria was giggling at the horrid face her baby child was making. Stephanie whispered something in her Grandma's ear that no one could hear.

Edna glanced over and down, "Really?"

Stephanie giggled at her.

"I got to get me some. Think Wally would put out? If not, I'll try Lester."

Ranger doubled over at that.

The racks of ribs had dwindled. Three men was sitting in chairs around the fire smoking cigars, drinking beer, and drooling over the antique cars after dinner. Frank, Emilio, and the girls were going fishing. Allie had on her pink fishing vest with cowboy hat ready to go. Stephanie, her mother, and Maria were sipping Sea Breeze Punch from pretty floral goblets.

"This is good, Stephanie," her mother was sipping her pink drink.

They could hear a vehicle getting closer and a black Explorer pulled in next to the motor home. Doors opened and Tank, Bobby, and Lester jumped out.

"Hey, any left for us?" Tank asked hugging Stephanie. She walked over and lifted the top of the grill showing the warming racks of barbecue ribs and potatoes.

Lester picked up Stephanie, twirling her around, "You're the best. I'm still better than him," pointing to his relaxed boss.

Ranger's hair was loose, faded cotton tank hanging out of his jean shorts, bare feet, smoking a cigar, and a bottle of beer on the ground beside his Adirondack chair. "She's mine, Santos."

Stephanie brought out plates, silverware, the coleslaw, and lots of napkins as the guys sat down at the picnic tables. Before Tank started, Ranger handed him his cell phone.

Seeing the picture of the roadster, "What's this?" his best friend asked.

"My new car. It's included in the sale of Hampton's farm."

"Whoa, can I have a ride?" Bobby was looking at it, a rib already in his mouth.

Lester saw the turquoise and white Bel Air, "That's a girl magnet. Bobby and I could pick-up a few girls in that. When can we take it out?"

"We're meeting with the estate agent tomorrow at 2," Ranger said to three messy faces.

Grins tainted with barbecue sauce, "We're in."

"Tomorrow, Mom and Maria, if you're interested, Murdock is having their summer sidewalk and big garage sales. The girls and I are going."

Maria and Ellen looked at each other then nodded at Stephanie.

"We're in, too," the Merry Men said collectively.

Looking over her shoulder at Frank, "Maybe I'll be able to find some things for the new kitchen."

"Of course, Dear." His eyes got suddenly wide and his cigar fell out of his mouth, "What is that?"

Tank started choking on the coleslaw, a mouthful flying out onto the table.

"My bikini," Grandma said from the porch. She had on a bright orange bikini. The top had under wire cups but didn't help much with the sagging. Her stomach was hanging over short orange boy shorts with skinny chicken legs. The lace cover-up was unbuttoned, but hid the skin hanging under her arms. Over her pink curls was a wide brimmed yellow beach hat with a big orange daisy flopping on hit. White slip on sandals. "What do you think?" twirling around.

Sweet, innocent Allie ran over to her, "Gammy, you look nice. I like that."

"Me, too," Stephanie said stifling a laugh.

Everyone else was in shock.

"Edna, you look hot!" Wally came across the yard from his house.

Grandma held up a beach bag, "Baby Granddaughter, I took the rest of the punch you made for me and Wally and glasses so we can have some refreshments. You might want to make more."

"Ok, Grandma. You two have a good time," watching them walk down the path to the lake.

Coming out of his trance, Frank yelled, "She's insane, if Edna thought she looked good in that. Lord help the dead. Did Wally suddenly go dumb and blind? I need a lot of fishing and beer to forget that."

Frank and Emilio were gathering the fishing equipment together with the girls.

"Listen to Grandpa, Allie," Stephanie kissed her before she bounced down the path holding her grandfather's hand. Sparky in the lead and Hobo following the minnow bucket.

"We can take care of these three, why don't you and Ricardo go enjoy yourselves," Maria said as the stack of cleaned rib bones kept growing.

Ranger got up and put his sneakers on his feet. "Go for a walk, Babe?" taking her hand.

"Ok, I'll show you the cabins for the Rangeman picnic."

Walking hand in hand, Stephanie and Ranger headed in the opposite direction along the lake.

Coming back a little later, no one was at the cabin but they could hear rather loud excited voices coming from down by the lake, so they headed in that direction.

Frank and Emilio were holding their sides laughing. Julie and Katie were pointing at something with the grandmothers. Sparky was barking. Hobo was watching fish in a bucket.

"Frank, we have to do something?" an animated Ellen said.

Allie came running over, "Dave, you got to save Lester! He's my friend!"

"What's going on?" Stephanie asked.

"Your Grandma and Wally," Frank had tears in his eyes from laughing, "are stranded on that island. The canoe got loose and floated away."

There was a small island out in the middle of the lake. They could see two people standing waving hands.

"Wally called for help with his cell phone," Emilio tried to continue. "Those three," pointing to Tank, Lester and Bobby sitting in a slowly sinking canoe bailing water out with their boots, "decide to have a rescue mission. 'We're professionals' they yelled."

"They didn't listen to Wally. He said the not to use the blue canoe as it had a leak," Frank said as Emilio was laughing too hard to talk. "They come running down the path with the canoe over their heads, jump in the water yelling 'We're professionals. We can rescue you'. They paddle out and it starts taking on water. Bobby stood up in it to bail water, Lester pushed him out. So there they are. The water is cooling off since the sun is going down."

"Dave, you got to save Lester," tears threatening to fall from the little girl's eyes.

They were watching the Merry Men dumping water out.

Ranger was laughing as hard as Frank and Emilio, "So the rescuers have to be rescued. They were going to rescue Grandma and Wally with a three person canoe with a leak. Five people in a three person canoe. Babe, I told you they work off a collective brain. Right, professionals! Maybe with the Village Idiot's Guild. So, how do I rescue them?"

Stephanie was trying to calm Allie and not laugh at the three in the sinking canoe and the two on the island. "Wally has an inflatable raft with a motor. Let's go get that," handing Allie to her mother. "We'll be right back."

Stephanie, Emilio, Julie, Katie, and Ranger ran up the path to Wally's house. She got the motor out of his shed, checking it had gasoline, and a life jacket. Julie, Katie, Ranger, and Emilio were carrying a yellow and black inflatable boat. They put it in the water next to the boat dock and Stephanie attached the motor. People were standing watching along the edge.

Ranger was shaking his head. Stephanie put the life vest over his head. "Your shoulder is healing."

Kissing Stephanie, "I can't believe I'm saving those three," pulling the cord to start the motor. He heard a noise behind him. Sparky and Hobo jumped in the raft.

"They want to help," Stephanie kissed him back, and then pushed the raft out in the water.

The raft made its way to the canoe. Tank, Bobby, and Lester jumped in the water and climbed over the side of the raft. Tank had the rope to pull the canoe as Ranger turned the raft back into the shore. He maneuvered to the side of the dock so the three shivering idiots could get out.

"First load," Ranger said as he headed to the island with Sparky barking and Hobo watching the water.

"Lester, you're OK," Allie was jumping up and down on the dock,

Three very big chested young women were coming over to the group. All with

over-abundant implants. The tall blond looked familiar. A small Oriental girl and tall Latin American with beaded braids. As soon as the blonde opened her mouth, Stephanie knew who she was. Charity, Governor Paloma's date.

"We think you three are so brave," she said in her squeaky voice.

Big smiles came over the faces of the three Rangemen.

"Thank you, Beautiful," Lester's wet lips touched the hand she held out.

"I know you," she pointed to Stephanie, "you don't have any walls. Stephanie, right. These are my friends, Tiffany and Amber."

"Hello, Charity. Is Governor Paloma with you? This is Tommy, Bobby, and Lester."

"Hecks no. Me and Tony are warming friends. If his sausage needs warmed, he calls me. We're dancers at 'Paddles n Poles', the bondage and exotic dancer club outside of Trenton. Tiffany's parents have a cabin down the lake,' waving down in the direction of the General Store.

Tank, Bobby, and Lester were all still shivering, but Stephanie didn't think it was because they were cold.

Amber, the Oriental girl, was eying Bobby, "We have a hot tub at the cabin if you'd like to join us and warm up."

They just nodded.

Tank puffed out his chest, "We'd love to join you, but should get out of these wet clothes. You could wait while we change?"

'You're all big hunks," Tiffany took Tank's arm and headed up the path as he indicated with the others following.

Ranger was pulling up to the dock with Grandma and Wally as the six singles disappeared along the wooded path.

Frank helped them out. Emilio took Hobo from Ranger. Sparky jumped out in the shallow water and shook off on the sand.

"Who were they?" Ranger asked.

Stephanie was giggling, "Charity, Governor Paloma's date, with her friends, Tiffany and Amber. All are dancers at 'Paddles n Poles'. The brave heroes are going to hang out in their hot tub down the lake."

Laughing again, "The professionals," shaking his head.

"Thanks, young fella," Wally shook Ranger's hand.

Grandma was hanging out at the dock with Stephanie's neighbor, while everyone else headed to the cabin. The three dancers were sitting around the fire waiting for Tommy, Bobby, and Lester.

Sticking his head out the door, Lester motioned to Stephanie. She nodded and ran into the cabin.

"Dad, want to play Frisbee with us?"

'I remember you," Charity bustled over to Ranger. "You're a looker."

"He's taken," Lester yelled out a motor home window.

Emilio and Frank were laughing as the three friends came hustling down the steps of the RV in dry clothes.

"Are you into that family thing?" the blonde bimbo asked as Ranger tossed the Frisbee to Julie.

In his best Spanish bimbo voice, Ranger told her, "Yeah, that family thing," watching past her as Stephanie had each one of their friends a handful of condoms to stuff in their pockets.

"Don't wait up for us,' Lester called as they headed down the road to the girls' cabin.

"Oh my," Maria was snickering, "bondage dancers. I wonder if the Governor is into that."

"Don't need to know, Momma." Ranger said still throwing the Frisbee with the girls.

Stephanie was snuggled next to her Boy Toy on the sleeper sofa. Grandma was upstairs safe and didn't need to be rescued anymore. A little tipsy from drinking with Wally. Tommy, Bobby, and Lester all came backing one piece wearing smiles shortly after 11 and a plan for a repeat adventure on Saturday night. Allie, with her scruffy puppy and a dreaming Sparky were asleep on the futon in the loft while Julie and Katie in the bunk beds. The parents were all in the bedrooms.

"I love you," Ranger whispered against Stephanie's warm lips.

"I love you," giving it right back to his lips. "Did I hear right tonight, you're doing 'the family thing?" making quotes in the dark.

"Yes, I am and enjoying it."


	50. Chapter 50

****

Eyes to Remember

Chapter 48

"Shopping for Horses and Cowboy Hats"

Mommy," Allie nudged Stephanie snuggled in Ranger's arms on the sofa bed,  
"is it time to go shopping?"

She opened an eye. Once it focused, her little girl was dressed in shorts,  
tank top with a big gold fish on it, and her cowboy hat. Lifting her head,

squinting at the kitchen clock on the microwave read 6:52.

"No, Princess. Come here," lifting the blanket. Stephanie turned her head,  
Ranger was still asleep. Hobo was lying beside him, curled in his other  
arm. Sparky settled on the bottom not ready to go out.

Allie laid her hat on the coffee table pushed to the side, "I like  
shopping," Allie whispered. "Is Dave going?"

Stephanie had that mother feeling she wasn't getting anymore sleep.

"What are we going to buy? Can we go to Gracie's? We going to see Midnight  
and the other horsies?" she kept asking questions.

Stephanie felt a hard body stir next to her. "Am I your pillow?" Ranger  
asked to a yawning grey cat. "What are you doing up?"

"Dave, its shopping day!" with all the exuberance of a four year old.

Resting his chin on Stephanie's shoulder chuckling, "Babe, she not only  
looks like you, but she inherited your shopping gene."

"It's fun. You got to come, Dave."

"If nothing else, to keep the three stooges out of trouble. Morning, Babe,"  
kissing her cheek.

Little feet were running over to the steps.

"Allie, let Grandma Edna sleep."

She gave her mother a finger to the lips and continued hopping up the  
stairs, curls bouncing.

"When she's up, everyone's up," Ranger kissed Stephanie again.

Giggling against warm lips, "It's Allie's world, Carlos. Welcome to it."

Sparky went out into the warm, dewy morning. Stephanie flipped on two  
coffee pots, one regular, one French Vanilla.

Ranger came out of the bathroom, "He followed me in." Hobo jumped up on a bar stool watching the Cuban man.

"I guess he's your buddy now. Hobo helped with the rescue."

"Crazy cat," he said rubbing his ears.

Stephanie took her turn in the bathroom and met Maria talking with her son,  
"Did you sleep well?"

"Oh yes, Stephanie. The cool mountain air coming in the window and that bed  
you just sunk down into. I can understand why my son and granddaughter  
enjoy it so much here. We even heard an owl during the night. You don't  
hear that in Newark."

Ellen and Maria made breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast with  
juice and coffee. That used 2 pounds of bacon, a loaf of bread, and three  
dozen eggs. Probably the ham Stephanie baked the day before would be  
finished off for lunch. There was the farmhouse table, breakfast bar, and  
another folding table with people sitting at them.

"How was your evening, Boys?" Maria asked Tank, Bobby, and Lester.

All three were smiling. "They weren't hire to dance with their brains,"  
Bobby commented.

"Yeah, Steph," Lester explained further, "Charity mentioned she met you your party and your loft had no walls."

Tank was laughing, "Tiffany wanted to know how the roof stayed up. I think  
maybe she's been spanked one too many times."

That got a laugh from the entire room of adults. Stephanie had sat her  
coffee mug on the breakfast bar to get out another jar of jelly; turning  
around there was Allie drinking her French Vanilla coffee.

"Allie! That's coffee!"

She looked up with a coffee mustache, licking her lips, "I like it," saying  
sadly putting the mug down, tears in her eyes, and slipped from the bar  
stool running to her Grandfather's open arms. "It's good, Gampy," crying  
on his shoulder.

"Princess, you know when you eat too much candy and Mommy makes you go run around outside," Franking was talking as Allie nodded at him. "Coffee will do that to you if it's too strong or a little girl has too much. When you're bigger, you can drink it, Ok."

"OK, but I still like it!"

Stephanie sat a small teacup in front of her daughter with caramel colored milk, "How's that?"

She drank down the milk with a little coffee for color, licked her lips, and had her milky mustache, "I like that," setting down the empty cup. Her brow furrowed, "Gammy, can I have cookies to dunk?"

"You want Grandma to make you cookies?" Ellen asked her little granddaughter.

Smiling, "Yeah, chocolate chippies after shopping and horsies."

"OK, we'll make cookies, Allie."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ranger was walking back from making a trip to Stephanie's Volvo with things they bought at Gracie's and sidewalk sales along Murdock. Ellen and Maria rode with the stooges. He just met up with Stephanie and the girls, when Tank, Bobby, and Lester come running down the sidewalk with matching white sunglasses.

"What are you three wearing?" Ranger asked.

"Sunglasses. They go with Bobby's statue," Tank waved a hand at him.

Proudly, Bobby pulls from behind his back, a statue of a California raisin with the same big white sunglasses. "I got roller skates, too. Allie rides her bike so I'll skate in the office. Look, I got the key," Around his neck was a small worn silver key on a thin blue leather necklace.

"Look what I got," Lester holds up a pair of stilts, "these will be handy for surveillance."

Ranger stared at him, mouth open, "Someone won't notice you walking around on stilts peeking in second floor windows?"

"No," Lester shook his head, "they come with a clown suit. People expect clowns on stilts."

He turned to Stephanie, "Am I missing something here, Babe? Has he had too much sun or hit his head in the canoe?" shaking his head. "What did you buy, Tank?"

"A Sponge Bob cookie jar that talks. I have to get batteries. It's still in the box!"

He looked at the three smiling idiots, sarcasm in his voice, "Oh good, the clown can spy on the skip with his stilts, Bobby can run him down with his roller skates, and you can offer the skip a cookie while we haul him off to jail! You're ex-Army men!"

"You're just jealous, we got the good stuff first," Lester said swinging his non-existent long hair and stomped off indignantly to the SUV with Tank and Bobby following in a huff.

"Just you three wait, I'm buying antique cars. And you're not," their boss called after them.

"Who sounds like a spoiled brat, Carlos?" Stephanie had her hand on hips watching. "You may need some time out."

His eyes went dark in milliseconds, "Babe, in the naughty chair?"

Stephanie licked her lips, coming from those Cuban lips it sounded orgasmic. Shaking herself back to reality, "Let's go to the tack shop."

They had taken a few steps when a yell came out, "The Army in town!" from little Mr. Kim across the street.

"I was going to warn you, Mr. Kim. We'll see you later."

"OK," bowing and running in the direction of 'The Golden Dragon', "I prepare," he called out.

"What's that man talking about, Ricardo?" Maria asked as she and Ellen caught up them laden down with bags from Gracie's and the sidewalk sales.

"Momma, let me take some. Mr. Kim owns the Chinese restaurant and never saw anyone who can let like those three," Ranger took a bag from his mother and nodded across the street at the idiots checking out the sales on the other side of the street. "You'd swear those three just got out of the mental home."

Stephanie took a bag from her mother, "This has been so much fun, Stephanie, and I got a few things for the new kitchen."

"I can see, Mom," giggling at all the bags. "It's a good thing we have the motor home."

The tack shop was another adventure with Stephanie's group swarming on it. Julie immediately picked out a camel colored leather cowgirl hat with an inlay of turquoise wings across the top. Stephanie had the girls also pick out straw hats to be cooler. Ranger watching as she tried them on over her curls selecting one where the straw was tinted to look worn with a braided band of blue-green beads.

"Dave, you got to get one so you fit in," Allie was looking up at him with that lecture face them gave him the dimples, "please."

Stephanie walked over with a sexy hip swing, "This fits you," putting a variegated straw hat on him so it reminded him of snakeskin with a black braided trim. The kiss sealed the sale.

Tank and Bobby were paying for their straw cowboy hats, but Lester took the cake. He had on a straw hat painted as if it was camouflage

"No one will see me with this," smiling as his reflection in the mirror.

Allie had on a straw cowboy hat with painted ponies on the brim, "I like it, Lester."

Ranger lost it, doubled over laughing, "You're right, Santos. No one will see you on stilts wearing a clown suit with a camo cowboy hat. Never happen."

Maria watched as Stephanie switched his hat to a black leather one, "This one says Ranger. The band has 'Ranger' buttons all around it."

He switched her hat to a white one, a bridal cowboy hat with white netting in the back.

"Mommy, that's pretty."

Stephanie hugged her little girl, "Mommy's not getting married."

"Yet," Ranger thought.

"I see an epic chick flick here," Lester waving his hand in the air, "The story of the ex-Army Ranger Bad-Ass bounty hunter tamed by the love of the ex-model magazine editor raising horses and living a simple country life."

"If not a movie, maybe a television series. 'The Ranger and The Bride' right up there," Tank went on, "with 'The Brady Bunch' or "The Partridge Family'."

They stared at the ex-Army men.

"Do you want to be looking for new jobs?"

Bobby spoke up, "Why? We like Trenton." ignoring Ranger's threat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ham was almost a distant memory. Only a few slices of the ham and bone remained. The bowl of macaroni salad Ellen had made earlier was empty. Grandma was down at the General Store with Wally. Frank and Emilio had a relaxing morning fishing off the small island using the rescue raft. They caught some perch and a walleye. Ranger was grinning in his cowboy hat; he couldn't wait to go to Ben Hampton's farm. He had talked with his accountant three times to make sure they could do an electronic transfer of funds for a quick sale.

The Volvo and the SUV parked by the open barn. The horses were in the field running. A portly man, Agent Stevens, was walking over to them with Tom Simon.

"Carlos Manoso," shaking the strangers hand.

"Good day, Mr. Manoso. Andy Stevens. My, I see you have a crowd with you."

"This is Stephanie Plum, Julie, Katie, and Allie," Ranger introduced them. "My associates, Thomas Sherman, Bobby Brown, and Lester Santos," all in their cowboy hats. "My parents, Emilio and Maria Manoso and Stephanie's, Frank and Ellen Plum."

"Hello, everyone. Shall we go up to the house first? Everything is sold with the farm. Horses, house, land, barn, equipment, and antique cars," stressing the 'antique cars' as Mr. Stevens spoke.

"Wow, Stephanie, it's like the log house you decorated for Matt," Frank was rubbing the weather timbers.

Stepping inside it was cool in the darker log portion.

The girls went in one direction, "No touching anything," Stephanie said more for Allie.

"This is wrong," Frank was looking at the dining room furniture.

"Oh my, this is a kitchen," Maria exclaimed walking into the large modern room.

"Gampy, come here!" Allie was at the picture window watching the same the two does and three fawns from yesterday at the pond.

"That's Molly, Dolly, Tim, Kim, and Sue," Allie had named them already.

"Babe," Ranger shaking his head at Allie's names.

They finished the tour of the house. Ranger practically ran to the barn.

"Look," waving an arm for everyone to see.

It was a massive 'Oohing' and 'Ahing' party in the barn. Stephanie checked out the tack room. There were extra saddles, blankets, bridles, and various horse equipment. The riding crops and whips hanging on the wall had to go.

Frank looked around after drooling over the car noticing his wife standing in the barn doorway. From the way her body was shaking, she was crying.

"What's wrong, Ellen?"

Pointing to a freshly cut open field, Stephanie had saddled the large grey Arabian with her black saddle from the Volvo. Katie and Julie were on a Chestnut horse running along side of her. Allie was sitting in front of her mother, cowboy hats on their heads. Laughing.

"From the expressions on Katie, Allie, and Stephanie's faces, I would call that pure joy."

"I see a happy daughter and granddaughters, Dear. Their sadness behind them."

"It still hurts knowing we could have lost that precious little girl," watching Allie laughing all the more as Stephanie had Ghost galloping through the field.

Everyone was standing with the Plums watching the riders and horses come over to the group. Ranger saw the happy faces coming to him.

"Andy, let's close the deal."

Stephanie stopped the grey horse in front of Ranger. Frank took his giggling Allie in his arms.

"Enjoy that, Babe."

Patting the large grey horse, "Thunder may have completion in the speed department. Daddy, open the gate." Stephanie handed her cell phone to Katie, "Time him."

Stephanie directed Ghost over to a training ring with barrels and fences. She nodded at Katie. The horse shot out, Stephanie had him go around the barrels in quick turns and finished by jumping over the fence section. He stopped next to Katie and Stephanie looked at her phone.

"That is a good time. With regular work, we could cut that down."

"Mommy, I like him," Allie was nuzzling the horse's nose.

Andy Steven's cell phone rang, "OK."

"Carlos, are you sure about this? I don't want you to buy this just because of me," Stephanie looked down from Ghost.

He was shaking hands with the agent, "Too late, Babe. We bought a farm. The money has been transferred. Watching the four of you, I had no doubts. I think this deserves a ride."

Stephanie looked at his grin, "Get on the platform so you don't reinjure your shoulder."

Bringing the grey horse to the inside of the fence where there was small platform to watch the ring and use for shorter riders to get on a horse, she slipped her foot out of the stirrup. "Put your foot in," sliding up slightly in her black saddle. It wouldn't be so high for him to get behind her easily and reducing the pressure on his left arm around her waist.

Ranger slipped into the saddle behind Stephanie, cowboy hat and all.

Stephanie trotted them through the cut field.

"I'll be, Cowboy Ranger," Tank was grinning watching his friend on the horse with Stephanie.

Katie and Julie came up next to them.

"Think, we can have horsie rides, too, after we go cruising in antique cars?"

Lester asked.

"I think, you'll have to stand in line," Emilio told him watching his smiling youngest son on Ghost while the beautiful woman who showed him how to live again.

Stephanie brought the horse over; Frank held the reins that Stephanie handed him so she could get down from the saddle.

"Easy," Stephanie held up arms for Ranger.

He jumped down with ease, "Babe, my shoulder is fine."

"Mommy," Allie came running over with a little blonde haired carrying one of here twins, "I got a new friend, Maggie. We was playing with my dolls."

"Hello, Maggie, I'm Stephanie," bending down to her level.

"Hi."

Tom introduced her, "This is my daughter, Maggie, and my wife, Karen. This is Stephanie Plum and Carlos Manoso."

"It's nice meeting you, Karen," Stephanie shook the hand of a pregnant petite blonde, "I'm Stephanie. This is Carlos."

"Hi, it's nice meeting you. Thank you, we thought maybe we would have to move to my parent's house if the farm was sold. Will the rent be going up?"

"What rent, Karen?" Ranger asked.

"The rent Mr. Hampton charged us for the gatehouse. We gave up the cable when he was going to raise it."

Ranger shook his head, "I'm not charging you rent. That's part of the Rangeman benefits. I provide housing in my office buildings. Those three live in Trenton," looking over at Tank, Bobby, and Lester feeding the horses carrots, "so I won't be charging rent. The utilities will also be included in the regular farm expenses. Tom, you'll be on the payroll starting today."

"Before we leave, can I have your social security numbers for your benefits?"

Stephanie explained. "I can mail the paychecks or have it direct deposited if you give me your bank information."

Karen was hugging her husband, "We can get the car fixed if we have extra money. Maggie wants one of those dolls, but we didn't have any extra money with the baby coming."

"She'll have it for her birthday in September," Tom nodded looking at the two young girls running with the American Girl dolls.

"We we're in New York recently and made a stop there," Stephanie said watching them also.

"Tom, give Stephanie the name of the feed store. We'll set up an account so when it's time to get it, it will be paid directly. If you need to call the vet about the horses, call him. We have an account because of Midnight, who will be coming back."

"I'll bring her over next week since there's a horse trailer here," Stephanie told Ranger.

Andy Stevens had Ranger and Stephanie sign papers for the sale of the farm and handed over the keys for everything.

"Pleasure doing business with you," he said as he got in his car.

Stephanie was looking at all the marked keys. She heard an engine start; Ranger rode the Packard out of the barn.

"Let one of them drive your car over to Bud's. Get the booster seat, Babe."

Lester took the Volvo keys from Stephanie.

"Tom, lock up the house. We'll be back tomorrow," Ranger said as he drove the white roadster down the driveway with Julie, Katie, and Allie singing 'Chitty Chitty Bang Bang'.

"There goes a happy family," Tank said to the remaining group.


	51. Chapter 51

Question?

Should Robert make an appearance to cause some trouble before the end? A few have questioned it and a scenerio occurred to me.

Any thoughts?

Thanks,

Lee Anne


	52. Chapter 52

Eyes to Remember

Chapter 49

"Trees, Dinner, and a Campfire"

Ranger finished wiping off the roadster after parking it at Stephanie's cabin to drive to dinner and sat down in one of the wooden Adirondack chairs, when he head a little voice.

"Dave, push me." Allie called from her swing.

"Why should I push you?" he asked back.

Giving him her dimples, "It's what Daves do. Please!"

He got up as Tank was going to push the little girl, "Is your name Dave?"

Tank laughed shaking his head, "Nope, not me," sitting back down by the  
afternoon fire and taking a swig of his beer.

Allie was swinging higher trying to touch the leaves on a branch in the  
oak tree, "Higher, Dave. I want to touch the leaves."

Allie was going so high that his fingertips just reached the swing seat, "Higher! Yeah!" almost touching the leaves.

He gave her a final push and her little KEDS touched the leaf tips.

"Allie!"

Laughing, "I'm in the trees. I'm flying, Mommy!"

Frank put an arm around his daughter, "Where have I heard that before, Pumpkin? She's you."

"Higher, Dave!"

"Oh my," Maria and Ellen were on the porch watching the little girl swinging in the tree.

Franks said, "You should have seen her on the water ride in Las Vegas where it plunges in the water about 60 foot below, we're soaked, but she wanted to do it again."

"You were in Vegas, Babe, with the girls?"

"For a convention. Daddy and Mom flew out to be with the girls."

"Stephanie, it sounds like all of you have traveled."

"I've always had Katie and Allie with me when I went anywhere for the magazine, Maria. I just flew Grandma or my parents in to be with them while I worked."

"Maria, that's nothing," Frank was pointing to Hobo, "he's been to Europe with Stephanie."

"An international cat, I'll be."

Bobby and Lester came out of the motor home after changing clothes, "We're ready for dinner."

Stephanie put the cat and dog inside then locked the cabin door, Ranger held the door open of the roadster for Stephanie. Watching as she walked towards him in a short denim dress and flat sandals, his eyes were dark.

"You're beautiful," pulling her flush against him and kissing her curling her toes.

Stephanie observed the man behind the wheel of the white Packard roadster, he was smiling, relaxed, enjoying driving. His face showed it. Blissful was the word that described it.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Very much," from behind his expensive aviator type sunglasses. "I was never one for old cars, but you opened me up to old can be good."

"Me?"

"Yea, Babe. You blend it with modern. Look at your cabin, everyone who comes through the door finds comfort. I've even learned a few things along the way," glancing at his beautiful woman.

The roadster drove into Murdock, the girls waving from the backseat at all who were on the street and sidewalk. It slipped into a parking space in front of 'The Golden Dragon'. His parents with the Plums next and the boys in the third spot.

"Invasion here, Ling!" Mr. Kim yelled in the door he was holding open. "That some car. I ready for you," telling Tank, Bobby, and Lester as they passed by him.

He bustled past them with menus, "Back here," to the usual spot behind now a screen of lit trees. Allie was pleased because they were right in front of the large fish tank. Her booster seat directly in front of it.

Climbing up, "Mommy, I can eat with Roger, Dodger, and Phil. They're my friends, Gampy. You sit here," pointing to the chair next to her.

Ranger held out the chair next to her daughter and sitting down next to her. Mr. Kim brought over pots of tea, fried Won tons, and a carafe of Plum wine. Of course, Ellen grabbed for that.

Ellen poured a glass asking, "Stephanie, can you make some more of that pink drink you Grandmother took?"

"I'll need to make a stop at the Spirits store for vodka, Mom. I have everything else.

I can walk down there and get it after dinner."

Mr. Kim began taking orders. Ranger caught his eye as the check came to him.

"Allie, do you want your soup and fried rice?"

"Yes, Mommy, and some sandwich."

Stephanie saw Emilio look at the menu for sandwiches, "It's Moo Shu Shrimp."

"Is it good?"

"Very good," she replied back.

Ranger laughed as it seemed the food was endless in coming to their table when Mr. Kim rolled out a cart full of covered dishes.

Allie was happy with her Won Ton soup, fried rice, and had Hoi sin sauce on her face.

Ranger had his usual bite of her Moo Shu shrimp and she had some of his steamed broccoli.

Before dinner was over, she whispered something to him. He looked at her again as Stephanie nodded.

"Ok, Babe," kissing her in agreement.

The parents drove back to the cabin in the roadster with him while Stephanie drove the Manoso's Camry. Stephanie laughed as her mother took the bottle of Vodka from her to prevent it from breaking so they could have Sea Breeze punch to drink around the fire.

Ranger felt his cell phone ring, "Babe?"

"The girls want to go to the game room for awhile. Can someone drive your parent's car to the cabin? We'll walk back."

"OK."

Ranger no sooner parked the roaster, opened the cabin door with Stephanie's  
keys, and was heading back up the driveway.

"Ricardo," Maria yelled, "Stephanie knows how to find her way back to her  
own cabin."

Agitated his Momma was delaying him, "Momma!"

"She's a woman used to being on her own. You can't constantly be breathing  
down her neck or attached at the lips. Stephanie needs space. Remember not  
to leave clothes and socks lying around her place also. Or, underwear if you're wearing any."

He chuckled, "Momma! A little girl gave me the rules. They won't get in the laundry if the dirty clothes lay around."

"Maria," Emilio kissed his wife's cheek, "let Ricardo go. He's in love, big time. Stephanie and the girls will keep him on his toes. Right now he wants to go play with his girls."

"See, Momma, Poppa understands," walking back to her, kissing her cheek. Ranger turned and ran up the driveway. Sparky and Hobo were already on the dirt road.

"Where are you two going?"

Sparky just wagged his tail with his beagle nose to the ground. Hobo gave a "Meow" and flashed his green eyes at Ranger as they kept on walking towards Wally's store.

The three of them walked down the steps to go around the back. There was a large cement patio off the game room. Some people were sitting in chairs eating ice cream and some fishing off the wall in the backyard right on the lake. Opening the door, the cat and dog walked right inside. Katie and Julie were along a wall playing skeet ball. He heard Allie's happy shriek.

"Look, we got more tickets!"

"Hey, Babe," watching Allie knock the heads of the moles in the 'Whack A Mole' game with a big padded mallet. Hobo jumped up on top of the game and watched. Sparky lay down beside it.

"Yeah!"

The next thing Allie was shoving the mallet in his hand, "Whack 'em, Dave!" and dropped a token in the machine. The moles started popping up as he hit them. The bell went off; he beat the timer and got extra bonus tickets. "Again, Dave!"

There was a pile of tickets on the floor after he played the game about 15 times in a row. The door opened and in walked Tank, Bobby, and Lester with ice cream cones.

"Didn't the three of you have dates?" Stephanie asked.

Tank grumbled, "We left when we found out we were going to be the entertainment tonight."

"They wanted to spank us tonight." Bobby related. "You should have seen the big ass paddle they had out."

Stephanie was giggling and Ranger was howling.

"And you ran," he told them.

"I don't want no welts on my behind," Tank was rubbing his.

"It's getting dark; let's cash in your tickets, Princess."

From Ranger's prowess at 'Whack a Mole', Allie had enough tickets to get a purple stuffed giraffe. With the extra tickets and the ones they won, Julie and Katie each got a set of tie dye looking word band bracelets. Next some ice cream.

"Dave, want a taste?" offering Ranger a taste of her vanilla ice cream cone as he carried her. Stephanie was eating hers and carrying Hobo like a baby cradled in her other arm. Sparky lead the way sniffing his way back to the cabin.

Taking a bite, "That's good," licking the ice cream from his lips.

Reaching the driveway, they could hear singing. Some sounded like Spanish and some was "72 bottles of beer on the wall, take one down pass it around, 71 bottles of beer on the wall."

Sitting around the campfire, Emilio and Frank were laughing as Ellen, Grandma, and a baritone Wally singing accompanied by Maria in Spanish.

"Daddy, what's going on?"

"They didn't wait for you to get back to mix up your punch, so Edna mixed it up."

"They're crocked."

Ranger was snickering, "Next time Momma gives me a 'Ricardo', and I'm going to remind her of this.'

"Baby Granddaughter, this stuff kicks," Grandma said almost tipping over her lawn chair.

Tank and Bobby steadied it.

Taking a sip of her mother's glass, "This is almost all vodka with a drop of cranberry juice for pink color and maybe grapefruit juice. No wonder they're drunk."

Still singing, the chorus was down to 67 bottles of beer.

Stephanie came out of the cabin with an empty vodka bottle, "The recipe calls for 2  
cups of cranberry juice, 1 cup each of vodka and grapefruit juice, some lime juice, sugar, and ice. Not a whole bottle of vodka!"

"They found more in the motor home. Your Grandma said it needed more of a kick," Frank was laughing at his singing wife and mother-in-law.

Stephanie sputtered out, "And you let them?"

"They were having a good time," Emilio was laughing with his son and Frank. Finally noticing Tank, Bobby, and Lester, "Didn't you have dates?"

"It didn't last too long, Mr. M," Tank explained, "They wanted to spank us tonight, so we got out of there real fast."

"I didn't want a red ass," Bobby told him.

Grandma perked up, "I'd rub it and make it better," her bony fingers wiggling in the air, "all of you bend over and drop them. Let me go get the wooden spoon," falling back in her chair as she tried to get up. The Merry Men took off for the motor home, locking the door behind them. Looking out the windows, safe from Grandma.

'That cleared out the camp fire," Emilio laughed.

Ellen, Maria, Grandma, and Wally were at 42 bottles of beer. The girls got the ingredients together for S'mores as the guys put more logs on the fire.

"I'll remember this you three in there," Ranger yelled at the RV over his shoulder and singing "we've been all over the world in some desperate situations and Stephanie's Grandma scares you."

Three faces were nodding in the window.

Grandma Mazur stopped singing, "Let me tan your Cuban rump, then," legs in the air fighting with the chair to let her go.

Stephanie was giggling at her grandma, then saw the sly look on his face. Snapping his fingers, Grandma slumped down in the chair, passing out.

Stunned, Stephanie asked, "How did you do that?"

"Magic. Cuban Magic." he told her. Whispering in her ear, "I'll show you later, but I have a special type of Cuban Magic for you, Babe? "


	53. Chapter 53

****

Eyes to Remember

Chapter 50

"Our Own Piece of Heaven"

Stephanie felt the sofa bed shake. She rolled over and laying there was Ranger chuckling. "What's so funny at 7 AM?"

"Babe, what a weekend," he whispered. "We bought a farm with horses, lots of acreage, and antique cars. The guys almost got their asses beat by bondage dancers and my Momma was drunk. It was a really good weekend!"

"Ugh! I can imagine what your mother will think coming here and getting loopy."

"It wasn't your fault. No one forced her to drink. All three of them mixed up that concoction."

"But, it's my cabin!"

"My Momma loves you. You can do no wrong because she has seen me more in the last few weeks than in the last 5 years," Ranger looked in her blue eyes before his lips found hers. "That's a major accomplishment. She can be pushy if you haven't noticed."

"She worries and wants you to be happy."

He gave her an eyebrow, "That's the Cuban way of being nosy. Oh, just wait until my family is loose in New York City for the charity auction. Speaking of that, we are on vacation those two weeks. We can get organized here and drive to there from the farm."

"I'm a working mother! I have bills to pay."

"You have a new title, Office Manager-Horse Trainer, then."

"That's crazy. You can't do that."

He moved his face back to look at her fully, "I own the company and I can do what I want. You're the official Rangeman horse trainer."

Stephanie gave him a 'Burg' eye roll, "You own a security company. What are going to become Dudley Do-Rights of the Murdock Mounties?"

"Well, speaking of Mounties, I have one for you," pulling Stephanie on top  
of him.

"That's Everest!"

"Want to feel the summit?" chuckling.

"Mommy, don't Dave know we're in the mountains?" Allie asked climbing up on the bed.

Plopping his head back down on the pillow, his arms stretched out in defeat, "I'm lost."

Smiling down with dimples at him, a curl tickling his chin, "I'll give you my Dora the Explorer backpack. It gots a map and you won't be lost anymore, Dave."

"Thanks."

Stephanie was giggling at the defeat in his face and voice. Luckily, the sheet on top of him mostly hid 'The Summit'.

Crawling up in her mother's lap, "We have pancakes?"

"Is that what you want, Allie? Did you sleep good?"

"Yeah, but Grandma and Sparky were snoring. They're loud."

"Well, your Grandmas and Maria aren't going to feel too good this morning."

"They was funny singing about all those beers," smiling at her mother and Ranger.

"I lost track of how many times they miscounted. Just wait until I talk to Marissa," he was chuckling some more.

Stephanie had large glasses of Coke waiting for the three women when they got up to help with their hangovers.

"I'm never letting Mother near another bottle of alcohol in this lifetime," Ellen said rubbing her aching head as she sipped her Coke.

Returning the roadster to the farm after breakfast, Ranger stopped at the gate, "Babe, what do we name our own little piece of heaven?"

Smiling at him, "I think you all ready did, 'Heaven'."

"Heaven," he repeated.


	54. Chapter 54

****

Eyes to Remember

Chapter 51

"Talk or Don't Call Again."

"Babe, I'm exhausted. Now, I remember why I don't shop," setting the last of the grocery bags he carried from the garage on the breakfast bar in the fire station.

Stephanie's blue eyes were twinkling at him, a grin of her face, "You could have stayed home. Trying out mattresses is hard work. You've been spoiled having someone do everything for you. Welcome to the mortal world."

"That part I enjoyed, but who knew there were so many different types of finishes for kitchen cabinets and door handles."

"Endless. My mother did get carried away, but she has wanted a new kitchen with a breakfast bar since I helped Matt with his loft in New York. And, the huge island I had in Denver didn't help. We have beds ordered for here and the farm house. We accomplished a lot tonight."

Allie picked up the paper towels, "We got food, too. Dave, that goes here," opening up a drawer in the pantry for the box of spaghetti.

"Thanks," chuckling. "What about these?" holding up a cereal box.

"Down there," pointing to the cabinet under the breakfast bar. "These go in here," putting her string cheese in the refrigerator.

The house phone rang.

"I get it," Allie started to run for it.

"No, Princess," Stephanie said, "let the machine pick it up."

Ranger's eyebrow went up, "What's wrong, Babe?" reaching for it.

"We've been having hang-up calls. Hardly anyone has the number since its unlisted."

"Hello," Ranger's male voice answered on the third ring. "Hello. Talk or don't call this number again," he waited a moment then clicked it off and returned it to its charger. "How many hang-ups?"

"Three over the week-end and one this afternoon. I can hear someone breathing on the machine, but never said a word. I tried to get the call-back number, but it's blocked."

Ranger opened his cell phone, "Tank, Stephanie's been having hang-up calls on the house phone. Have Hector run a search if we can determine where they're coming from or who. Call me when he knows something."

He had an uneasy feeling. He said a silent prayer hoping his past wasn't putting everyone in danger.

While Stephanie was getting Allie ready for bed, Ranger's cell phone rang.

"Yo."

"Ranger, Hector's still working on it, but he been able to determine the calls are coming from a cell phone. The phone originated out of the country. South America, so far."

"Thanks. Don't like it. I want to do an up-grade on the security system tomorrow."

"You're last mission was down in South America, right?"

"Drug lord. I'm putting in a call to the General. Maybe someone got away. I'll let you know."

He checked the downstairs bathroom, Allie and Stephanie were occupied. She  
was squirting her daughter with a pink duck in the bath tub.

Deciding to go out on the back deck, Sparky went out the French door first.

"General, Carlos Manoso. I don't know. Have there been any problems with Espinoza or his people? My woman has been receiving hang-up calls and the cell phone making them was issued somewhere in South America. Ok, have the DEA contact me with an update on his missing lower lieutenants."

"Shit," saying to himself leaning over in the wicker chair studying the pattern in the recycled decking. He didn't want his past to jeopardize Stephanie or the girls; he would spare no expense to protect them.

"Carlos, what's wrong?" Stephanie plopped down in front of him bending to see his face.

"Babe."

"Please, tell me what you can. Don't hide things from me."

Letting out a breath, "My last government job after the Citizen of the Year award was in South America. I assisted in bringing down a major drug cartel based between Brazil, Bolivia, and Peru. The drug lord and some of his seconds in command where either killed or captured. Some of the lesser ones eluded us. The DEA has been assisting the governments in rounding them up, but we'll never know if they got them all. It's a possibility that one has tracked me down. I don't want you or the girls to get hurt. I'm waiting on an update. The cell phone that has been making the calls was issued in South America. I've told you more than I have authority to do so."

"I would never repeat anything, but do you know for sure these are connected to that?"

"No."

"The only connection I have to South America is Robert was killed in Peru near Colca Canyon. I think that's in the Andes."

"Until we figure this out, promise me if I'm not with you, you'll let one of my men go with you. Babe, do you know how to fire a weapon?"

Stephanie nodded, "For the magazine once, but I wasn't very accurate."

"I understand. I'll get you a stun gun and a tracker in your cell phone and car. I'll also have men at the horse camp and Allie's daycare center or if she is with you parents."

"Isn't this a little much, we don't know if the calls are because of your job."

"I need to know you are protected. Promise me."

Stephanie thought for a minute knowing she couldn't prevent Carlosr from doing what he thought was best, "Only if you promise me something in return. Don't pull away. I can understand why you never let anyone get too close and could put someone in danger, but I can defend myself. You can't pull away from me. I love you."

"I have to protect you the way I think is best. Motion sensors will be installed around the property."

"We don't know if these calls are related to you. It could be something as simple someone trying to get in touch with the person who had this number before me. It's so much, but we are stronger together," Stephanie told him. Her warm hands lay outside of his that were clenched tightly.

He studied every inch of Stephanie's face, her blue eyes. His fingers uncurled and held hers, "I love you so much. I would give up my last breath to keep you safe."

"Can't we keep each other safe?"

Stephanie's answer was in touch of Ranger's lips. Demanding, consuming, and sheltered. Full of love.


	55. Chapter 55

**__**

Eyes to Remember

Chapter 52

"Can Cavemen Read Lips?"

After Ranger had answered the house telephone, the hang-up calls ceased. There was nothing out of the ordinary going on after that.

The next morning, Stephanie was in her Rangeman office going over interior plans with Matt, Tommy was relaxing in her other chair talking with them.

"Everything is on schedule with the renovations for the Plainfield warehouses, and then we can begin decorating the model for tours, I would say by mid-September. Once the cabinets are being shipped from the manufacturer, then the contractor can begin your mother's kitchen."

"How about lunch at the loft? I'll write you a check for the balance on the kitchen. My checkbook is there," Stephanie told her friend.

"No hurry, Steph."

Ranger strolled casually through her door. "What check, Babe? I can write a check."

"Nothing, Mr. I Need to Know Everything."

Tommy was laughing at the stunned look the Boss was giving her.

Stephanie huffed, "Since you need to know, I don't want Daddy withdrawing a lot of money for the new kitchen and powder room out of his retirement account, so Matt gave him a partial invoice and I'm paying the balance."

"I can write," he repeated but Stephanie stopped him pinching his lips shut between her fingers.

"Thank you, but, No. These are my parents and I have the money."

She released his lips as he was watching her with half closed eyes and furrowed brow.

He growled, "Babe, you're."

Stephanie closed his lips again.

"Listen, Caveman, read my lips. I'll pay for my parent's kitchen. Do you understand?" her other hand pulled his chin in a slight nod.

His hands came up and grabbed hers away from him, "Babe!" pulling her too his chest gluing her to his painted on black t-shirt.

Both Matt and Tommy were laughing as the scene.

Matt was choking, "You two act like an old married couple."

"No, it's more like Lucy and Ricky," Tank was almost on the floor.

A set of chocolate and a set of blue eyes were glaring at them.

"Watch it, Bo Peep!" Ranger grumbled. He kissed Stephanie, "I'll deal with  
you at home."

Her eyes twinkling, "Promises, promises."

"Count on it, Cavewoman!"

"Someone's getting some tonight," Tank started to chant.

"And? Are you?" Stephanie asked.

"I'll shut up now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After lunch, Stephanie, Matt, and Ranger were waiting for the after 'Y' bus. Her friend wanted to see Stephanie's girls before going back to New York. Allie was coming down the sidewalk with her father.

"Mattie!" Allie went running to him carrying a pink plastic golf club.

"Hi, Princess. Look what I got for you," holding up a bubble wand.

"Yeah! I like that. Thanks. Mommy, me and Gampy was golfing"

Taking her daughter in her arms, "You did! Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, we should take Dave. It was fun."

Ranger just gave an eyebrow at the suggestion.

Frank asked the Cuban man, "Any more hang up calls?"

"All quiet so far," Ranger told him. "I'm waiting for the DEA to get back to me. The agents I want to speak with are on a surveillance job, but let's keep one of my men around until I can talk with them."

The activity bus pulled up with Julie and Katie hopping off.

"How was day two of horseback camp? Bye, Clark." waving to the driver.

"Good," Katie said hugging Matt. "I rode a Pinto today."

Julie piped up, "I got to ride by myself around the ring."

"Here, you may be too old for these, but I bought three," producing two more bubble wands.

"Thanks," both girls hugging him as he unlocked his yellow Corvette to head back to the Big Apple.

"I'll be back, Stephanie, when we begin the kitchen if not before," kissing her cheek and shaking Ranger's hand.

'Thank Pete for the photograph of Stephanie. I'll keep it in my office so I can gaze at my beautiful Babe," Ranger was referring to a copy of the picture with Stephanie in the garden hanging in the New York apartment he had seen.

"Enjoy it."

As Stephanie got closer to her home, she got the feeling she was being watched. Trying to look nonchalant, she looked down the street but didn't see anyone unusual. Maybe she had imagined it and shrugged it off.

She didn't see the figure standing in an alleyway, the afternoon shadows concealing him crushing a cigarette with his polished shoe.


	56. Chapter 56

****

Eyes to Remember

Chapter 53

"Who's Watching?"

"This is nice," Ranger whispered against Stephanie's hair.

The heaven's opened and it came pouring down earlier. Allie got soaked running in the backyard. Hobo and Sparky stayed under the safety of the awning and watched her from the deck. Now, it was cooler and it had tapered to a gentle rain.

The hammock was gently swaying as Stephanie lay in the crook of a strong Cuban arm. They had grilled chicken for dinner and a few hotdogs for Stephanie's little girl, who was now sound asleep. Julie and Katie were getting baths or showers and had their things ready by the door for horseback camp tomorrow.

Stephanie nodded, "I know. A little quiet time. It does get crazy around here sometimes."

Ranger chuckled, "Just wait until your Grandma gets thrown in the mix when she stays here while the work is down at your parents."

"Between the Senior Centers ruckuses and her after Lester's ass, it should be quite an insane time. And, my parents may sleep in the motor home either here or behind their house for part of the week. I better make sure I keep coffee on and a supply of donuts for the cops. Good thing we're friends. And, I may schedule Lester for a lot of off-site work that week." She tapped on Ranger's chest, "Are you settling in?"

"Honestly?" raising an eyebrow.

"Of course!"

"I've been pretty comfortable since our first cup of French Vanilla cup of coffee."

Stephanie jabbed his ribs, "Weren't you sure of yourself!"

"Those blue eyes hooked me like no other," he said as a finger traced around her eyes. "I love these eyes and I love you," starting soft and deepening their kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stephanie was walking up to Rangeman the next morning. Stepping through the gate, she immediately got the feeling back of being watched. She didn't see anyone out of the ordinary being familiar with most of the people who worked and lived on Haywood below the fire station.

The daycare center was closed as it was being painted so Allie was with her parents again. She was happily going to the hardware store with her Gampy to order the bathroom fixtures for the new powder room since her parents agreed on a design. Ranger was finishing some paperwork before the morning meeting. Not paying particular attention to the happy chatter between Julie and Katie waiting for the bus, Stephanie was glancing down the street. She was so intent in her search, she jumped when Ranger's arm snaked around her waist.

"Oh!"

"What's wrong, Babe?" Ranger didn't consider Stephanie an edgy person.

She shrugged it off, "I guess lost in thoughts."

He didn't believe her, but let it go until the activity bus picked up the girls followed not too closely by a Rangeman SUV. He had placed another call to Agent Woodson with the DEA as he was still waiting to hear from him.

"Now tell me what's wrong, Babe."

Stephanie looked at him. "It's really silly, but when I came out to walk up here, I felt as if someone was watching me. I had this feeling yesterday, too."

He casually kissed her curls and whispered, "Try and look casual. Let's go in the building."

Once in the lobby, Ranger ushered her into the elevator and hit 5.

"It may be my imagination, Carlos," Stephanie said hugged to his chest.

As soon as the elevator doors opened, Ranger yelled for Tank, Bobby, and Lester.

They all came running into Stephanie's office.

"What's wrong?" Tank said charging through her door followed by the other Rangemen.

"Stephanie has a feeling that someone is watching her. She felt it when she came out of the loft. Make sure you're fully dressed. Tank, I want you to drive out of the garage and park. Start searching the side across the street. I want both, you and Bobby," indicating to Lester, " to go out the back of the building and circle around on from that side. All meeting back at Stephanie's. We're going to walk back down and wait for you there."

Stephanie started to protest.

"Babe, let's make sure."

They were getting ready to walk back out of the lobby when Ranger explained,

"Let's just walk casually back. Ok?"

She nodded before he held open the door for her and entwined their fingers to walk the block.

"Have the feeling?" Ranger asked quietly.

Giving him a big smile, "Keeps getting stronger as I get closer to home."

He opened the gate and pretended to drop his keys so he could take a good look around before going in her wrought iron gate. He unlocked the door for her, then got her inside.

"Do you still have it?"

"No," shaking her head once she was in the loft.

Ranger was looking out the front windows while Stephanie paced waiting to hear from their friends.

After what seemed hours, Ranger's cell phone rang.

"Yo. OK," then clicked it shut. "Babe, they found someone suspicious in an alleyway. Tank, Bobby, and Lester are bringing him up."

Ranger walked over behind Stephanie wrapping his arms around her as they watched the door.

"Let's go," Tank's voice was heard.

The storm door opened. Lester and Bobby came in first.

"From the amount of cigarette butts on the ground, it appears he has been watching for a few days."

Tank pushed someone through them, "Do either of you recognize him?"

Ranger answered, "I don't."

Stephanie stiffened in his arms instantly and began to shake. Her legs were ready to give out. A word escaped her lips before darkness overtook her, "Robert."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Have a good weekend, I'm off to New York City with my daughter. Lee Anne


	57. Chapter 57

**__**

Eyes to Remember

Chapter 54

"Topsy Turvy"

Stephanie tried to open her eyes not sure what happened.

"Easy, Babe."

Finally becoming aware she was in a prone position on the sofa, warm fingers touching her cheek. Opening her eyes she was looking into Ranger's troubled deep brown eyes. She knew it was true, Robert was alive. Her grey cat was on the sofa back hissing. Sparky was sitting beside her letting out a low growl.

Slowly, she sat up, his arm supporting her. Sitting in the accent chair across from them with Tank, Bobby, and Lester all standing guard behind it, Robert.

His pale blue eyes studying her. The man she knew hardly out of blue jeans, t-shirts, and sneakers was wearing a tailored suit. His shaggy shoulder length hair cut short. He was sporting a finely trimmed thin beard.

"Robert."

"Hi, Sweetheart," he said casually like he did everyday they were together.

Ranger stiffened at the endearing name along with Stephanie.

"I was told you were dead," her voice was quaking barely above a whisper as if seeing a ghost.

He nodded and she could see he was trying to choose his words carefully, "You know there was an accident. I woke up about four weeks later in a hospital in Arequipa after someone found me. Both legs were broken in multiple places and facial damage," his hand touching the beard he now wore.

"Why didn't you contact me? I would have come to get you."

Shrugging his shoulders, "Hikers found me I was told and carried me to a small village. A traveling doctor stabilized me in the village and I was transported to the nearest city." Glancing out the front windows of the fire station then back at Stephanie, "You were pregnant and the doctor's did not know if I would walk again. It wasn't right to put you through that. I've had numerous surgeries to repair the damage. I learned to walk again and re-established myself. I came back for you, Katie, and our child."

Stephanie blinked, stunned by his words. The initial shock wearing off, anger taking over. Standing up, "No, my child!" saying matter-of-factly. "I've been mother and father. Allie just celebrated her fourth birthday. Where were you? What about the nights Katie and I nursed her through teething, fevers, and ear infections, her first steps, and her first words!" Tears. Tears of anger. Tears of grief now sliding down her cheeks. "Katie and I were devastated when your boss and the police came and told us about the accident. They searched, but never found you." Her voice rising with her anger, "We grieved for you! Grieved for months! I almost lost Allie! For what so you could just show up like nothing happened!"

"I'm here now for you, Katie, and my daughter. We can go on with our plans and get married. My business is successful in Peru to support us."

Stephanie's blue eyes were enraged, "You made a decision a while ago, Robert, when you never contacted us. Our home is here in Trenton. We decided as a family to come here. I have a job here. We have a home," Stephanie turned to Ranger. "Carlos is here. I am not going to Peru! We are not going to Peru!"

Robert stood up and was looking straight into her blue eyes. Ranger stood up next to her.

"She's my daughter! You're my fiancée!"

"You gave us up the day you made the choice not to call! To let us believe you were dead all this time and just reappear out of the blue to turn out lives upside down. I won't allow it! Allie and Katie are my children! I'm glad you are alive, Robert, but you need to leave. This is our home."

"This is a shock to you," Robert said calmly, "but she is my child, too. I'll be back after you have had time to calm down and think about what is right. We were good together, Stephanie, and can be again." He waved his arms, "This is an old fire house, not a real home I can give you."

"It's our home. Trenton is where we belong not some South American country."

Robert turned toward the door then back to Stephanie, "Think about it. We can be happy."

"Why were you watching Stephanie? I assume you made the hang-up calls," Ranger spoke before Robert was shown to the door by Tank.

"I wanted the easiest way possible to let Stephanie know I was here," he told the Cuban man. "Stephanie, did you keep my artifacts collection?"

"What?" surprised by her ex-fiancée's request. Shaking her head, "No, I donated it to the Denver Museum. Why?"

It was Robert's turn to shake his head, "A client was interested in my private collection." Walking to Stephanie, his pale blue eyes were taking in hers. "I'll talk to you soon," kissing her cheek then stepping out her door.

Tank, Bobby, and Lester followed him. Hobo hissed at the door after it closed.

Sinking down into the sofa because she was shaking, Stephanie curled up in a ball.

"Babe."

"I can't believe this," talking more to herself. "What did he want, really? I can't tell the girls." Stephanie continued to mumble. 'It's like he popped in and popped out. He never even asked about Allie and Katie. This isn't right."

Tank came back into the loft, "Bobby and Lester are following him. I sent Ram to the 'Y'. Hal is there in his pick-up. He'll intersect with them and take over following."

"OK. Also, have an extra man at the Plum's. Start a search on Robert Hollister. Babe, what is his birth date?"

"Umm, March 11, 1974," Stephanie told them barely aware of anything.

"I'll be here with Stephanie. Go start the search, Tank."

Ranger locked the door behind the big man as his cell phone rang.

"Yo. Check things out at the hotel, then go back and relieve him later."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ranger didn't know how Stephanie managed it, but once the girls were home, it was as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on around them. Even after she quietly explained to her father about Robert's reappearance, he never let on either.

After dinner, Stephanie kept constant watch along with Ranger as the girls jumped on the trampoline and Allie rode her bike. She watered the flowers with the hose with her daughter riding through the spray. To cool off, even Julie and Katie got wet. Tank took over Ranger's end swinging the jump rope as he brought the initial report comprised on Robert. A certain little girl had to show him the correct rhythm to sway the rope. He was just glad he didn't have to jump in with Stephanie.

They baked sugar cookies and decorated with sprinkles for a bed time snack. He spent the evening talking with Tank, Bobby, and Lester once they came from the hotel Robert was staying at in Trenton.

Stephanie was asleep when he finally locked up and set the alarm with outside new motion sensors. She tossed some, but that was expected. He felt when she got out of bed around 2. Ranger gave her some time alone, but when she didn't come back, he went looking.

A clue she was in the basement, both Sparky and Hobo were by the closed door and he heard Stephanie's voice coming from the garage. Ranger ran down the steps when he heard her cries. She had been opening the boxes and crates of Robert's things moved from Denver. There was something broken on the cement. It was an artifact in pieces with white powder spread over it.

"No! I didn't know!" Her eyes wide. Stephanie held up her shaking palms to Ranger. They were covered in the white powder.

He sniffed them, and then touched his tongue to one of her fingertips. Before he could say anything, Stephanie blurted out, "Its cocaine isn't it?"

He nodded. The initial report indicated he was possibly involved in the drug cartel Ranger had helped break up. It appeared Robert was a lesser agent, who set up the money accounts in various countries and had been doing it for a long period of time. Being an archaeologist helped him gain access to the countries besides being his first occupation.

Stephanie sank down to the floor looking lost, "Robert what were you involved in?"

Wetting a cloth in the garage sink, he wiped off Stephanie's hands. "This is why he came back," pointing to the boxes marked 'Robert', "for this."

"Maybe, Babe. I'm going to have these moved out of here."

"Carlos, I didn't know anything about this," crying as her curls shook with her bent head. "I thought it was strange he would ask about these. I kept only the ones Robert considered special that he discovered on digs in South America."

Ranger was stroking Stephanie's hair wondering what else they would discover.

Her blue eyes met his, "The money," she whispered.

"What money, Babe?"

"When Robert's attorney settled everything after he was declared dead, I was the beneficiary of everything of his. Some was held in trust for Katie and the baby. His attorney gave me this bank account I didn't know Robert had. There was over 5 million dollars in it. I always assumed the money was from an insurance settlement from the automobile accident which killed his parents."

"Where is the money now?"

"I thought maybe someone would claim it, but no one ever did. So, eventually I closed out the account and invested the money for Katie and Allie's college educations."

Ranger chuckled, "That's some education. Do you still have the bank records?"

"In one of the boxes." Tears threatening to fall from her blue eyes again, a hand reaching up to cup his dark cheek. "I love you. Robert couldn't change that."

"He may be Allie's father, but you're mine. I couldn't let you go. I'll never love another woman like I love you." He kissed her fingers. "Promise me you won't go anywhere without me or one of the guys until we figure all this out."

"OK," nodding at him.

Ranger's cell phone rang. Looking at the number before answering it. "Woodson. I see," listening to the DEA agent. "He wouldn't be in Trenton would he? Named Hollister. Saw him. He's here and some cocaine it appears. We'll wait until you get here," clicking the phone off.

Stephanie looked at him, "Carlos, Robert is somehow involved in that drug cartel you helped break up isn't he?"

"Yeah, Babe. It seems so. The DEA agents are on their way here. I need you to tell me everything you know about him after we get to Rangeman in the morning."

Shaking her head, "How could I not know any of this was going on or be involved with him? This is Allie's father."

"I promise you, we will figure this out. 'We're stronger together' a gorgeous, totally crazy woman told me."

A small smile curled her lips, "You seeing someone else?"

"Never. Only you," capturing her lips as he gathered Stephanie in his arms to carry her upstairs. Tonight, he was going to show her she was the only one. He, Carlos Manoso, was never letting Stephanie go.


	58. Chapter 58

****

Eyes to Remember

Chapter 55

"Me, Jane. You my Tarzan"

Stephanie was sitting at a table in the Rangeman conference room with Ranger. All the boxes marked 'Robert' were brought in and emptied. Small bags of cocaine were lying on another table top. Lester and Bobby were investigating the deposits made into the mystery account she received at Robert's 'death'. Two Drug Enforcement agents wearing the official black suits were just ushered in by Tommy and sat down with them.

"Agents Woodson and Carpenter, this is Stephanie Plum. Robert Hollister's former fiancée," Ranger made the introductions.

"Miss Plum," both men shook her hand.

"Call me, Stephanie. I'm not big on formalities."

"When did you first meet Robert Hollister?"

She glanced at Ranger before speaking again, "Do I need an attorney?"

"Stephanie," Agent Woodson spoke. He was the younger of the two men with a  
fair complexion and coloring. "We know you are not involved in this."

"Well, I'm still reeling. I found out 24 hours ago the man whom I was engaged to and was told died in a mountain climbing accident is alive. He shows up 4 1/2 years later like nothing happened. I have two young girls to support and who depend upon me. To top it off, I discover I've been storing cocaine for almost as long. I'm just a little freaked out by all of this."

"Understood," Agent Woodson nodded.

"I met Robert at the opening of the traveling Inca and Mayan artifact show in New York. My friend got tickets for the cocktail party. I was still working for Tootie Maxwell. Let's "see," Stephanie paused thinking back, "that was after Hobo and I came back from the European shows and the road race. It had to be almost seven years."

Ranger was trying not to snicker, "Babe, the cat didn't ride in the race with you?"

All serious, "What was I going to do with him? It was 5 days. Hobo rode beside Daddy."

"That cat has a better life than most people."

Continuing about Robert, "He was one of the archeologists who discovered a lost Mayan village. There was a Spanish man with him that Robert introduced me to, I remember. He was a sponsor."

Agent Carpenter spoke up, "Would you recognize the man from pictures?" He was slightly older than Agent Woodson Stephanie could tell and maybe of Mexican heritage.

"Maybe. That was a long time ago."

Photographs were passed to Stephanie in a folder. She took her time going over them. Some were dated over 6 months ago. Many over the last 2-3 years. Some dated back almost 6 years. "He's not here," Stephanie told them.

"You're sure?" Hollister asked.

"Yes. He had a scar across his nose I remember. Wait," Stephanie got up and started searching in the piles of papers. "I kept somewhat of a scrapbook of his travels and information about his digs. I have a newspaper clipping of that night." She scattered papers, brown envelopes, and folders out on a table. "This is what I want."

She opened a book with colored pages. "Here is it," sadness in her voice looking at the young man she loved, but hardly knew she was discovering.

Both Agent Hollister and Carpenter looked at the clipping, then each other. It was passed over to Ranger.

The younger agent cleared his throat, "That's Eduardo Espinoza; he founded the Espinoza drug cartel. The nephew who was running the drug operation killed his uncle and took over. And we killed him."

Stephanie sunk down in the chair; her brain was trying to take everything in that was being uncovered about Robert. "How did he get involved in this and was he even injured in an accident over four years ago?"

"From what we know," Agent Carpenter stood up and walked around the tables, "a dig site in Peru bordered one of the Espinoza properties. That is how they met. Eduardo granted the team of archeologists permission to dig on his property. That opened doors for Eduardo to make contacts outside of Peru and South America through that traveling artifact display. Back then, we don't think Mr. Hollister was involved with the cocaine."

Stephanie nodded.

Woodson continued, "Through Eduardo, Robert was introduced to Martino. They developed a friendship and the nephew slowly introduced your fiancée to the finer things in life that drug money could buy. When he murdered his uncle and took over, Martino wanted to expand the operation. Hollister was very worldly, trustworthy, and people were comfortable around him. So, he used this to his advantage and put Robert on the payroll. Robert would initially set up the bank accounts in various countries he worked or traveled in with his profession for Espinoza. Then, when some governments cracked down on import inspections and South American exports, smaller amounts of Espinoza's high grade cocaine was moved in the artifacts. This right here," Woodson pointed to the small bags, "in street value is probably close to 2 million dollars. And, yes, your fiancée was injured in a mountain climbing accident. Martino made sure Robert had the best care while he recuperated. Why he kept you in the dark, maybe it was more to protect you and your children. I don't know. Now that the Espinoza cartel has been broken, he has tried to distance himself from it. We think he came back. "

"If the cartel is no more, then Robert may need money," Stephanie tapped a cocaine bag. "Like over 5 million dollars worth, but I closed out his account. So I may have forced him to come back out of greed. He needs me to get to the money,"

Looking at the two DEA agents, then Ranger, "Now what?"

"When we catch up to him, Hollister will be arrested. After facing the US  
charges, then there are the Peruvian ones. Our concern right is your  
safety and that of your daughters. If he's desperate enough, he may attempt  
something, that's why we are heading to the hotel."

Bobby brought in a Kevlar vest and handed it to Ranger along with a high  
powered rifle. Stephanie was trying not to be upset, not wanting the man she  
loved to be injured. What Robert had done was disgusting to her and she was  
angry with herself as she never had a clue to his alternate activities, but she  
also didn't want Robert to die. He was Allie's father and Katie's brother. Stephanie fastened the Velcro straps tightly across his sculpted chest, "Please be careful. I don't want anymore trips to the hospital."

Hus fingers tipped up her chin, "I will. I'll do everything in my power to keep Robert from being hurt. He is Allie's father."

"OK, but I have only one concern. You," resting her head on his vested shoulder.

"Babe," Ranger said, "I want you to go back to the fire station and wait there. I'm having Lester stay with you until I get back." It was his turn to keep Stephanie from protesting by placing a finger over her lips. "I need you safe right now so I can do my job."

Stephanie didn't want this man worrying about her and put himself in more danger. "OK," she agreed.

Kissing like there was no tomorrow, they finally parted and he picked up the rifle walking to the elevator with the DEA agents and the Rangemen.

"Stay safe, Carlos."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lester tried his best to keep Stephanie's mind off what was happening. They played darts for awhile, and then she began preparing dinner when voices were outside her door. In walked her parents, Grandma, Allie, Carlos, Bobby, and the DEA agents.

Shaking his head, "He got away somehow, Babe, even though men were watching the hotel," Ranger told her. "I think it's best for right now if everyone is together until we find him. He may know the Drug agents are here, but I think he will attempt to contact you again. The rental car company picked up his white sedan at the hotel trading it for a maroon Taurus they told us."

Frank put suitcases by the basement door. "The subcontractors are going to start ripping out the old cabinets, so your mother and I will bunk in the motor home in the garage. It's almost like a vacation," hugging his concerned daughter.

"The spare room is ready for Grandma. The RV is all clean. I just need to plug in the cord to the box and fill the water tanks."

"Gampy, you're living here with us?"

Picking up his precious granddaughter, "For a few days, Princess."

"Yeah! I like that."

Stephanie turned to her mother, tears streaking her cheeks, "I'm sorry, Mom, for all this."

"Oh pooh, Stephanie! You didn't know any of this was going on with him," Ellen was wiping her daughter's tears and careful not to actually mention Robert by name for Allie's sake. "Your father and I will be quite comfortable downstairs. He has a big screen TV and there is that large bed. What are you making for dinner?"

"Sghetti," Allie cheered.

Grandma headed for the door, "I'm going down the street to visit."

"Grandma, you're supposed to stay here," her granddaughter called after her.

She wiggled her eyebrows, "One of these hotties can escort me to the center and I'll call when I want to come back."

"Or the cops will bring her back," Stephanie's father grumbled.

"Come on, Grandma, I'll walk you down there," Bobby said steering her to the door.

"Think I should be packing one like Clint. 'Make my day'."

"No!" Stephanie, Frank, Ellen, and Ranger yelled.

Frank said after they left, "Crazy old bat!"

Agents Woodson and Carpenter were standing in Stephanie's firehouse stunned by the little old lady, "Is she always like that?" Agent Woodson asked.

'Yes," Stephanie said simply. "Would you Gentlemen like something to drink?"

"No. Carlos seems to have things under control here. We are going back to the hotel and do more checking around after speaking with the Trenton police. We have posted his photograph with all the airport security units if he tries to leave the country. Please, be careful."

"Thank you and we will," Stephanie walked them to her door.

Agent Woodson took another look around the loft, "Manoso, you're damn lucky."

Ranger's eyes were focused on the woman he loved, "Don't I know it."

Ellen with Allie's help had set the table for lunch with roast beef and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with ice tea. Tank and Lester were the first ones at the table.

"Who invited you?" Ranger asked his Cuban eyebrow raised.

"We're family," Lester pulled Stephanie into his lap. "Don't you see the family resemblance?"

Ranger lifted Stephanie up, "Santos, mine."

Stephanie picked at her sandwich, a troubled expression on her face with a furrow in her brow.

"We'll find him, Babe."

She glanced up from her sandwich, "I know you will, but how do I explain all this to Katie? She needs to know because I want her to be aware, but this is going to devastate her." Stephanie covered her face with her hands.

Getting up and kneeling in front of his weeping daughter, "Pumpkin, you helped Katie become strong. This is going to hurt a whole lot when you tell her, but she knows you are there for her. You've always will be there to support Katie. For her safety, you have to do this."

"I know, Daddy."

Keeping busy through out the afternoon, Stephanie hooked up the electric and water for the RV, loaded it with extra bath towels and soap, milk, and the usual necessities until she and Ranger walked to meet the 'Y' bus.

Standing on the sidewalk, Ranger had his arms around Stephanie as she leaned back against him drawing on his strength, "It will be OK, Babe. Any feelings like you are being watched?"

"No, not today."

As soon as Katie saw Stephanie she knew something was wrong and asked immediately once the bus pulled away. "What's wrong?"

Tears in Stephanie's eyes started to fall, "We'll talk at the loft. I've never lied to you and I can't start now."

"OK."

Ranger gave Julie a look so she knew not to ask questions.

Allie was occupied outside with her Grandfather in the yard so they could talk

Uninterrupted.

"I have something to tell you and it's even difficult for me to understand. Someone was here yesterday. It was Robert." Stephanie told her and continued to relate everything she knew.

"How could he do this to us?" crying though her hysterical tears in Stephanie's arms. Panic crossed her young face, "Is he going to take me away? This is our home!"

"No! I will never allow it! I needed to tell you for your own safety and I won't lie to you. That's not how we are as a family. Robert has grown a beard and driving a maroon rental car. Just like I've always taught you, I need you to be aware. If Carlos isn't with us, then one of the men will be until he is found. Carlos thinks Robert will try and contact me somehow."

"Through me and Allie?"

It was Ranger's turn, "I don't know," sitting down beside her and Stephanie. "Anything that seems strange let someone know. You and Julie will continue with your horseback camp, but my men will be there also. Don't go anywhere by yourself, understood."

Nodding, "I won't."

"Even if you are outside, one of us will always be there. I'm not willing to take a chance, Katie. I love you and I will do everything to protect you and Allie," Stephanie reassured her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Through dinner, Katie was quiet, but Allie chatted along unaffected by the upheaval in their lives in between bites of her spaghetti. Stephanie's mother was contented cleaning up and loading the dishwasher with the dishes.

"I can't wait until I have a dishwasher," she was happily wiping off the counter of the breakfast bar.

Frank chuckled, "Your mother has to get out more."

The bell rang and Ranger opened the door and started to laugh, "Come in."

Stephanie's friend Eddie steps in supporting Grandma. She was slightly tipsy and definitely wearing a man's shirt which was to her knees.

"Mother!" Ellen cried.

Eddie enlightened them, "After a few shots, Edna and a few of the other seniors were mooning and flashing passing cars. There were some complaints."

"It was all in good fun!" Edna stumbled in and sat down on a chair Ranger brought from the office area.

Frank bellowed as he and the girls came through the French doors, "Damn it, Woman! You need to be in a home for the sexually insane!"

"So, I like it. I'm going to get me some. Where's Lester?"

Stephanie was trying to prevent World War 3 in her home and protect Lester's manhood from boney fingers, "Grandma, how about something to eat?"

"I am a little hungry. Flashing is hard work. Besides, I got a hot date. Myron's picking me up on his scooter. We're going for cannolis and I hope back to his place so I can sample his cannoli."

"She's a sex maniac!" Frank yelled taking a swig of a beer. "Just wait until she's been living under your roof," pointing at Stephanie and Ranger.

Poor Bobby and Lester. They lost the flip of the coin with Tank and had to be the bodyguards for Grandma.

It was a sight, Grandma with helmet climbing on the back of the red scooter and going down the road with her new man followed slowly by a Rangeman SUV.

"I'm going to have to give them hazard pay, Babe," walking up the steps with his arm around her waist.

Grabbing beers, Ranger went to hang out with her father on the deck and Stephanie steered toward their bedroom. Coming back in, he found Allie jumping on the big bed now covered in a bright jungle print comforter and matching sheets.

"Babe, they're flowers."

Allie held up a pillow covered with a monkey amongst blue, coral, and yellow flowers, "And monkeys, Dave."

Stephanie asked, "When the lights are out are you going to know? I wanted something summery."

"But they're flowers."

Frank chuckled behind him, "How many females do you live with?"

Ranger held up four fingers.

"You're out voted."

She got her daughter down and walked to him with a sway in her hips, "I could be Jane and you could be my Tarzan."

Smoldering dark eyes devouring Stephanie, "Babe, I got a special vine for you."


	59. Chapter 59

****

Eyes to Remember

Chapter 56

"Paralyzed

"

(Week 31 challenge on Yahoo Perfectly Plum)

Stephanie was in her Rangeman office with Matt giving him an update on her life, particularly, the reappearance of Robert.

"Honey, this kind of thing only happens in Soap Operas," an astonished Matt told her.

Stephanie was shaking her head sadly, "I know. I feel like a caged bird. My life is not my own right now."

Matt had seen Stephanie at her lowest point after Robert's death, but this was different. Anger was simmering under the surface. "Hopefully, he'll contact you soon so this is over. What else is bothering you?"

Stephanie looked across at Matt. He knew her so well. "I worry how all this is effecting Carlos. He hasn't said much. There is no doubt of my feelings for him."

"Him! Stephanie, he's so in love with you. I saw it the day I met him. He'd follow you to the Moon and back. You and Robert were good together, that I can't deny. But the two of you fit," interlocking his fingers in front of him. "His eyes never leave you when you are in the room. I ran into Michael at a gallery. He asked if you were still with the jealous Cuban. Anything vaguely considered male that comes near you and he makes his territory know," chuckling as he saw it first hand. "And, I can see you are as hopelessly in love with him as he is with you."

Tears were on her cheeks, "Yes." Her emotions raw.

Ranger standing outside the door would have done a flip hearing her words but he'd wait until Robert was dealt with before he did. And, try to alleviate her fears regarding her ex-fiancée and him tonight. He loved her and 250 former boyfriends could show up on the doorstep and 250 would find themselves flying head first into the trash. Stephanie was HIS.

Wiping the broad smile off his face, he walked through her door. "Hey, Babe. Bringing Matt up to date?"

She quickly brushed her tears away, "Hi. Yeah."

Tipping her chin up, "What's wrong?"

Letting out a breath and knowing "Nothing" wouldn't cut it. "I haven't done anything wrong, but my freedom is limited. I'm checking around corners for a lurking Robert. And, I'm afraid what this is doing to Katie. She accepted her brother's death, but now he's been live all along and involved in drugs! That's a lot to comprehend."

"I know, Babe."

"Knowing we aren't going to the cabin this weekend unless Robert is found is adding to it, also. Riding the horses would allow her to escape."

"And, you. It would be too easy for Robert to blend in or hide in Murdock if he was able to follow us."

Her blue eyes were looking at him and full of trust, "I understand. I don't like it, but I do understand."

"How about I get you out of this office for awhile?" kissing her warm lips.

Stephanie gave him an eyebrow, not quite as well as his, "Where?'

"Just wait," running out of her office and coming back with in seconds holding two motorcycle helmets.

Stephanie was surprised, "You have a motorcycle? Where is it?"

"I had it shipped up from Miami," he told Stephanie and Matt.

Her brow furrowed, "What other goodies do you have hidden away?" Her blue eyes teasing him.

Ranger voice responded low and sexy, "You'll just have to wait and see."

"I'll follow you to lovebirds out of town as I head back to New York," Matt picked up his motorcycle helmet and walked to the elevator with them.

When they got the elevator in the garage, Ranger's black Harley Davidson custom Soft-tail was sitting there.

"A Harley!" Stephanie screamed running over to it and dancing around.

Ranger turned to Matt, "Think she likes it?"

"No," Matt laughed. He whistled at the black motorcycle with its glistening chrome and studded leather saddlebags and matching leather seat. Stephanie had her helmet on and was waiting for Ranger to get on.

"Come on, Babe," he said before the engine rumbled through the garage. Matt went out the garage door to start his Harley.

Slipping behind him, her arms around his waist, "Thank you."

"Tank will be following behind just in case in his Hummer, then come back if the coast is clear."

Stephanie didn't care; she just wanted to get away if only for a little while.

The two motorcycles stayed side by side until Matt beeped his horn and waved going toward Newark. Ranger headed north along the Delaware River to Washington Crossing State Park. They made a quick stop buying subs and water from a small café and found an open spot under a shady tree for lunch. There was a faded blanket in one of the saddle bags they sat on for their picnic.

Stephanie was laying contentedly with her head on Ranger's firm thigh his hand stroking her wild curls, his eyes always scanning the area for any movement he should be concerned about. Tank had followed part of the way, but didn't see any one who resembled Robert or any thing suspicious so he returned to Trenton.

"How about we start back and swing by the stable to check on Julie and Katie's riding before going to Haywood."

"OK and the bathroom," kissing this gorgeous man before climbing back on the back of the Harley.

"Carlos!" Stephanie raised her voice when he followed her into the empty women's bathroom.

"I'm making sure it's safe," kissing her curls. He locked the door from the inside and used the stall next to hers. Opening the door to leave, there were a group of old women waiting for the bathroom.

"Security," was all he said as they pushed past.

Stephanie couldn't help but giggle, "They were little old ladies."

"Got to be aware of your surroundings, Babe," scanning all around before he started the Harley up.

They watched both Julie and Katie ride around the paddocks on horses. Julie's confidence growing in handling a horse they observed.

"I'm proud of you, Julie," he told his daughter seeing how comfortable she had become in the saddle.

"See you in a little while," Stephanie called as they headed for home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dinner was quiet. Grandma Mazur spent some time sunning herself in the backyard to get some color before her evening down the street with the seniors. Tank escorted her down the street before he went back to Rangeman. Stephanie's mother was in cooking heaven in the big loft kitchen making eggplant Parmesan, spaghetti and meatballs, salad, and a chocolate cake which Allie helped to frost.

Stephanie and Ranger were outside with the girls. Allie was riding her bike. Julie and Katie were throwing a Frisbee. Sparky was running around the yard as Stephanie watered her flowers. Everything appearing to be normal to an outsider. The afternoon with Carlos helped to relieve some of her tension for her. He had checked out the motion detectors and security cameras around the perimeter while outside.

"Babe, I'll be right back," going up her steps to answer his cell phone away from the outdoor noise.

Nodding, "I'll be here."

The hose was caught on something in the back so Stephanie followed to find the problem.

When Julie tossed the Frisbee to Katie it was slightly out of her reach and went over the front wrought iron fence.

"I'll get it," Katie called out as she went out the gate.

Stephanie heard Sparky let out a loud bark. Not is usual howl. This had a threatening tone to it and growling which was unusual for her beagle.

Coming back around the firehouse, she stopped **paralyzed **by fear in her spot. On the sidewalk was Robert dressed in his normal attire of jeans and a faded Ozzy Osbourne t-shirt **standing still**. One arm was around Katie and in his other arm was Allie.

"Aren't you a beautiful little girl," he said kissing Allie's cheek. "I hardly recognize you, Kate. Hi, Sweetheart," directed at Stephanie.

The young girl told him, "It's Katie."

Stephanie's eyes never left him willing herself to remain calm. He was **holding on so nervously** to both girls she could see Across the street she glimpsed a red Taurus and didn't want him to drag both of her children to the car. Hoping to sound casual and not panicked, her brain **desperately** was trying to come up with something to prevent him from stealing the girls or forcing them into the car until Carlos came back outside. Allie was squirming in the stranger's arm reaching for Stephanie.

"Robert," was the only word Stephanie could get out as she slowly walked towards the sidewalk.


	60. Chapter 60

****

Eyes to Remember

Chapter 57

"Do Cubans Fly?"

Not knowing what to do. Stephanie slowly made her way over to Robert. He took a definite step back yanking Katie with his progress. Fear and anger were surging through her but she hoped nothing showed in her expression. She couldn't allow him the upper hand. Katie and Allie's safety was her only thought.

"What do you want?" asking quietly.

Coming into her vision, she saw Tank, Bobby, and Lester running out of Rangeman. The monitors must have picked up his presence.

His pale blue eyes focused intently on her. "My family."

"You gave us up," Stephanie's voice was quiet but laced with contempt for her ex-fiancée. "Katie, Allie, and I belong with Carlos."

Tank was silently creeping down the sidewalk, a black high powered rifle in his arms as he was almost to the corner. Bobby and Lester were across the street waiting poised to stop Robert if he got across to his car. No one except them were on the quiet street since it was after business hours.

"We're a family! Stop it!" yelling at Allie shaking her in his arm as she squirmed even more for her mother.

Stephanie didn't recognize it because Julie threw it with such velocity. The Frisbee was a blur making contact with the side of Robert's head, jarring it. In that second, the frightened little girl stretched and sunk her teeth into his ear lobe. His grip must have loosened because Katie ripped Allie out of Robert's arm and ran out of his reach. Stephanie took one swift step closer and with all the strength she could muster in her shaking body, she landed a kick to his chest staggering Robert back. A black clad figure was flying over her wrought iron fence tackling Robert in mid-air landing on the hood of Frank's Buick parked along the curb. The car bounced from the weight thrust upon it. Glass was breaking.

"Ugh!" came from Robert as the air was knocked from his lungs and pain from hitting the car, maybe breaking bones, from the force of a 200 pound flying Cuban man on top of him. A dark hand grabbed his blonde hair bagging his head off the dented hood. Hissing through his clenched teeth, "That's my family! Get it!"

Tank, Bobby, and Lester were all poised around the car, rifles aimed at Robert. Triggers clicked.

"Move and they're pulling the trigger!" his voice warned the prone man. Lifting himself up, Ranger's fury seeping from every tense muscle and pore in his hard body.

Wincing with pain as Lester and Bobby stood Robert up to slap handcuffs on him none to gently.

Stephanie was hugging both Katie and Allie trying to calm them down, "Are you all right?"

"I thought he might take us," Katie sobbing into Stephanie's t-shirt.

Nodding and dropping a kiss on her dark blonde hair, "Me, too. I would never have allowed that to happen."

Katie stiffened against the woman who has been the only mother she could remember. Her pale blue eyes hard for someone so young. "How could you do this to us?" turning angry words to Robert. "We were a family! We had everything! Weren't you happy with us?"

She was voicing every question that Stephanie had in her head. She let her get her anger out. Hopefully, Robert would provide answers.

The exact eyes that both Katie and Allie possessed were looking back at her, Stephanie, and Allie resting her curly head on her mother's shoulder, then down at the ground. "I wanted you to have everything you could want. Give you the life you deserved."

She just stared. "Bull! We had everything. A nice house. A family. Allie was one the way! What more could you want? You got greedy! I hate you! How could you let us think you were dead?" Katie's hurt was coming out that had been bottled over the last few days.

Stephanie shook her head at Ranger. She was letting her vent.

"I'm sorry, Kate. I thought I could walk away from the life I was leading and come back to my old life."

She looked up at Stephanie and Allie through teary eyes and back at the man who was her brother, "We're better off without you. Stephanie took care of us all by herself and we turned out all right."

A black Malibu can speeding down Haywood past Rangeman, screeching its brakes to a stop. Agents Woodson and Carpenter jumping out with guns drawn. Tommy finally lowering his rifle aimed at the prisoner.

Stephanie turned to her parents behind her, "Take the girls in the house. They don't need to see this."

Frank nodded to Ellen. Allie wiggled down from her mother and walked over in front of Robert. Daughter looking at the father she had no idea who he was. "I don't like you! You hurt my Katie," she spat at him then kicked him in the shin with her little blue KEDS. "I like Dave!"

Ranger chuckled at the miniature force.

She smiled her dimples at Ranger, "You was just like Batman flying. I gonna get you a cape, Dave."

He just shook his head. Knowing Allie she probably would dress him in one.

Stephanie kissed her curls, "Go with Grandma." She watched as her mother closed the gate and went up the steps. Sparky gave a final growl at Robert and followed.

Ranger pulled Stephanie finally in his arms not caring the government agents, his friends, Frank, or anyone else who had gathered at the commotion. He wanted Robert to witness this. "Come here," his lips claimed Stephanie's. She returned the kiss with all the passion she felt from this man.

Feeling something wet, Ranger's arm was bleeding, "You're hurt." There was a gash on his arm probably from the broken side mirror on her father's car.

"Just a scratch, Babe."

Just reacting, Stephanie pulled off her t-shirt and wrapped it tightly around his arm. Ranger heard the intake of breaths all around. Stephanie was wearing a lime green sport bra with an inset of black netting in the middle and piping edging it. He particularly noticed Robert's eyes on her. Carpenter and Woodson's Adam's apples bobbed above their white shirts.

"I'll take care of it," Bobby said as he headed to Rangeman for his first aid bag.

The agents each grabbed one of Robert's arms barely able to stand on his legs from the pounding he had taken.

"Robert Hollister, you are under arrest for trafficking narcotic substances in the United States of America originating in South America," Agent Woodson began to read him is rights. His blue eyes lowered to the ground. Stephanie couldn't watch and Ranger guided her to her gate.

"Wait," venom lacing her calm word as she walked over to the black car before he was put in the backseat. "I want something in writing from you relinquishing any parental rights to Allie and Katie. They are my children and I don't want this hanging over them for the rest of their lives. You gave up on them when you 'died'. I want it official since you came back even though you will be in prison for a very, very long time. Katie is going to have to learn to live with this, but Allie doesn't need to know who you are."

His blue eyes taking in her beautiful face, her expressive eyes, and curls knowing more than likely this would be the last time he ever saw the woman he had loved and who's love for him he destroyed. He nodded giving up, "I will."

Agent Woodson pushed his head down and closed the back door of the government car. "Stephanie, we'll need to get a statement. We'll come to Rangeman tomorrow."

"OK, but call Carlos. I might be needed here."

"All right," closing his front passenger door.

Stephanie watched as Robert went out of her life for the second time, but knowing he wouldn't be coming back ever again. The man who was her life now and the future was waiting at her gate. Gladly, she took a step inside it with him.


	61. Chapter 61

**__**

Eyes to Remember

Chapter 58

"Walking Away From The Old, Walking Into The New"

Ranger set the security alarm in the firehouse. Grandma's friends from the senior's center down the block all left after commandeering the deck to watch fireworks and drink some brewskis. Just what they needed tipsy seventy year olds passed out all over the place. Frank, Tank, Bobby, and Lester made sure they made it home. He needed a couple of stiff shots after catching a glimpse of Grandma walking on the balcony in what he thought was a thong. He wasn't sure and didn't want to know. Their laughter and noise was welcome to break the quiet of the loft throughout the evening. Everyone was lost in there own thoughts after Robert's arrest except Allie who chatted happily on her Grandfather's lap as they watched a baseball game on the flat screen TV.

Both Ranger and Stephanie did express how proud they were of Julie for momentarily distracting Robert. She remembered Stephanie's self defense instructor telling them anything can be a weapon. A Frisbee fit the bill.

He heard the shower running when he stepped into the bedroom suite and slipped his t-shirt over his head to join Stephanie. He wasn't prepared for the scene inside the frosted glass; Stephanie's body was shaking from her sobs. His stomach clenched as she was crying in the shower. Divesting himself of the remaining clothes, he rushed into the shower wrapping Stephanie in his well defined strong arms. They just stood under the rain-like spray letting the water wash away her pain and fear. He just let her tears fall. Never uttering a word, but hoped his arms around her eased what ever she was feeling. He didn't know how long they were in shower, but Stephanie eventually quieted and stopped quivering. Grabbing a towel, Ranger wrapped Stephanie gently in a soft blue bath sheet and rubbed most of the water out of her hair.

"Babe, feel better?" asking quietly and kissing her forehead with warm butterfly kisses.

Blue eyes looking at him were filling with tears again, "How could I not know what Robert was involved in. I trusted him. It could have put us all in danger. Was I so wrapped up in the magazine to not notice?"

Shaking his head, "No, Stephanie. I read the background file. Robert became very good at hiding things. If you weren't looking for clues, you never would have picked up on them. From what I know and have seen, your work is important to you, but the people in your life are more. Allie and Katie come first. I suspect that's how it was with Robert, too. You wouldn't have uprooted yourself if it wasn't. "

"It's so much. My head spins when I let myself think about everything I've learned in the past few days about him."

Cradling her tear stained face in his warm hands, "This may sound cruel, I'm grateful to Robert. I have in my life, the woman whose blue eyes mesmerized me, touched me straight to my very soul like no one ever has or ever will. Whose eyes I remembered for over eight years. The brave, independent, and, oh, so crazy woman I love with every breath I take is here with me because of him, fate, or divine intervention. I thank God you're here. I wish I could take away your pain. We go on from here stronger together."

Stephanie nodded, tears threatening to spill again, smiling weakly adding, "Always truthful?"

"Always."

Her voice soft, all the emotions raw in her eyes, but he saw and heard what she needed to convey, "I love you, Carlos."

"I love you, Babe," kissing away her tears.

Carrying Stephanie to the massive bed, Ranger was going to show her how much in his kisses, his caresses, his whispers making love to this woman. His woman. So reverently, so gently as if Stephanie was fragile crystal to be cocooned within him. In his heart and soul.

Sometime later, maybe before Ranger was aware of the tap on the door, Stephanie stirred in his arms. Maybe a mother's instinct to know something was wrong.

"Steph," Katie's voice called from the partially open door.

Sitting up against the pillow, 'What is it, Sweetheart?"

Scared pale blue eyes could be seen from the moonlight in the windows. "Will someone take me away now if Robert's in prison?"

"No," holding her arms out as the young girl ran into them. "Never! You belong here."

"But if Robert."

Stephanie didn't let her finish, "Nothing has changed. I was your guardian when Robert was out of the country and not able to be your primary caregiver. In prison, he can't do that. I don't think even a judge would rescind the adoption if Robert contested it. He agreed to waive all parental rights to you and Allie. I don't know," glancing at Ranger, "if we will ever see him again?"

He shook his head, "Highly unlikely with the amount of charges he faces here and South America."

"When I give my statement to the Federal Agents today, I'll get Robert to sign the papers relinquishing his right. I'll even contact an attorney if I need to, but I will have him do this. I don't want you or Allie growing up with this hanging over your heads. We need to work through this right now, but I want both of you to be happy and feel safe."

Sitting behind her, Ranger's chin was on Stephanie's shoulder, "We'll get it down, Babe."

**__**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Ranger finished his morning run and was sitting down for his French vanilla cup of coffee with Stephanie, Brewster, his highly paid attorney, was working on the documents and scheduling a hearing with a Federal judge. Stephanie could give her statement to Woodson and Carpenter at the courthouse and go immediately into the hearing for the dissolution of Robert's parental rights and be filed later today. It didn't matter the cost or how many favors Ranger had to call in through his network of personal or government connections, this would be put to rest this morning and by the afternoon, they were going to be on horseback. He having his first riding lesson. Ranger needed to get all of them away from the Robert situation as quickly as possible. Her father agreed with him and there was only one place the wounds would begin to heal. Stephanie's sanctuary, her cabin.

**__**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her red Ferrari eased through the mid-morning traffic in Trenton heading to the Federal Courthouse on East State Street. Both Katie and Julie wanted to go to horseback camp despite the events of the previous evening. Stephanie let Katie go knowing being around the horses allowed her to cope, but also took her mind off Robert. Allie happily was going with her grandparents to inspect the kitchen renovations, so he was able to convince Stephanie to give her statement at the courthouse.

Ranger drove as Stephanie's mind was on her meeting with the DEA agents unaware of the behind the seen activities going on in case Brewster ran into a problem.

They found the conference room where Agents Woodson and Carpenter were waiting on the first floor. Another man in a three piece suit was also waiting. He was approximately 50 with graying as his temples. Removing his glasses as they approached and shaking hands with Ranger.

"Carlos."

"Philip," Ranger returned the greeting. "Babe, this is my attorney, Philip Brewster. This is Stephanie Plum."

"Miss Plum, it is a pleasure to meet you," a strong hand held hers, his green eyes kind.

Confused, "Carlos, I thought I didn't need an attorney?"

"You don't, Miss Plum," Attorney Brewster's calm authoritative voice explained, "once you are finished here. Judge Alice Watson is waiting to revoke Mr. Hollister's parental rights to your children, Kaitlyn and Aliyah. It's been arranged," he chuckled, "with a few favors called in by someone."

Stephanie turned to the man next to her in his Armani suit, "You did this?"

"I don't want you worrying about this or the girls."

Her arms went around his neck, "Thank you," then giving an innocent smile as she wiped lipstick off his lips as a room of black suits watched, snickering, and wishing it was them the beautiful woman had kissed.

Stephanie read her statement, then signed it. Laying down the pen, she opened her purse and slid a check across the table. "I am returning this." It was a check from the mystery account.

The two agents looked at each other, then Stephanie. "Keep this," sliding it back over to Stephanie.

"No," stopping the progress. "I can't use this money to educate my children knowing where it came from. I don't care what the government does with it, hopefully for a good cause."

"Stephanie, this is a lot of money," Agent Woodson spoke. "The government didn't know about this and it appears Mr. Hollister did set this account up for you and his children in the event something happened to him when we questioned him about it. It wasn't all drug money. Keep it."

Blue eyes looking at Ranger, "I can't keep it. I saved the money from working with Matt to pay for Allie and Katie's educations just in case someone ever claimed it. And, I tucked away a little of the money from the sale of my Denver house."

"Babe," shaking his head, "I think we'll be able to afford to educate three girls," his face softened, 'and any more who may come along." He let out a chuckle, "We can always sell ponies."

She giggled at the mental image of a roadside stand with this gorgeous Cuban man selling horses like vegetables.

An eyebrow rose, "You're holding out on me? Just how much money did you make on your Denver house I keep hearing about? Do you flip properties?"

Blue eyes reflecting a playful innocence, "A lot. The house was basically a shell when we moved in because the man, who was building it, died in mid construction. Matt, Katie, and I basically finished it with the help of some contractors. A Denver businessman bought it when I decided to move back here."

Attorney Brewster had a look like he knew something because something jogged his memory, 'It has an expansive view of the Rocky Mountains from a limestone patio with wall fountain that trickles into a wading pool. And, a great room big enough to hold elaborate cocktail parties. "

"Yes," Stephanie said, 'or staff meetings when the creative editor didn't want to go to the office on occasion."

"T thought your name was familiar, Stephanie. My old friend from college owns a lumber mill outside of Denver. My wife and I visited him as we were coming home from San Diego seeing our daughter. He and his family love your house."

"Randolph Seymour."

"If I tell my wife I met you," Philip was shaking his head, "she'll want your number. Barb loved the interior and when she found out the creative editor of her once favorite magazine owned it that was even better. She took so many photographs of it, she has her own scrapbook. And, I seem to remember her saving a newspaper article about your fire station."

Stephanie was genuinely pleased, "We loved living in that house as we decorated it and fixed it up. I loved looking at the mountains every morning as I drank my coffee and I'm glad someone enjoys it as much as Katie, Allie, and I. Please have your wife contact me if she would like."

Ranger was taking in the interaction, "Babe, just how well known are you? I can understand from New York and your modeling shows, but from a lifestyle magazine?"

"Carlos, let me answer that because I was dragged to a home and decorating conference in Atlanta by my wife. She made me wait in line for over an hour so we could get good seats to Stephanie's decorating workshop!" pointing at Stephanie, "It was worth it, I admit. I learned a lot."

Giving Stephanie a raised eyebrow, "I have too. You never cease to amaze me, Babe."

Stephanie picked up the check which was still lying on the table turning it over in her fingers, "If the government doesn't want this and I surely don't want this money, Attorney Brewster, how difficult would it be to donate this money between say a job training center for homeless women in New York and the 'YMCA' for their Summer Horse Program to benefit children who don't have the means to pay for it."

"Not too difficult. Let me check into it and contact you. If we're finished here with the agents, we have a hearing to attend."

Both Woodson and Carpenter nodded. "We'll bring Mr. Hollister since he needs to be present n front of the judge."

Feeling Stephanie's body slump into itself, Ranger leaned in kissing her curls, "You OK?"

"Yeah. I hoped I wouldn't see him again. I just want to get this over," Stephanie stood up squared her shoulders and headed for the door.

"In here," Attorney Brewster opened a wooden courtroom door on the third floor of the Federal Courthouse. Stephanie let out a deep breath as she passed through the doorway. Ranger started to follow but stopped watching her slim form walk up the aisle in a pale grey wrap dress with matching high heeled sandals.

"Lucky, Carlos?" his attorney nudged him out of 'His Woman' watching.

"Oh yeah," before he walked up and sat down beside Stephanie at the front table.

He slipped her pale hand between his dark ones, and then kissed her fingertips, "It will be over soon."

Stephanie shivered at the soft touch the lips of the man she loved giving her calmness and strength, "I know."

A front door opened and a small white-haired woman in her black judge's robe took her place at her bench followed in by the court reporter and bailiff. After she was seated, a side door on the left opened, Robert was led in by Agents Woodson and Carpenter. His wrists were handcuffed in front of him and shackles clanked around his ankles. He was wearing one of those ugly, unmistakable orange prison jumpsuits which read 'FEDERAL' across the back. Bruises on his face and Stephanie noticed a spot on the back of his head where his dark blonde hair was shaved. His skull had a bandage from a cut, probably when he hit the hood of her father's car with Carlos' weight on top of him.

"All rise. The court of honorable Judge Alice Watson is now in session."

Everyone sat down and Stephanie heard a soft moan come from across the aisle as Robert sat in his chair. His body must be feeling the pounding it took yesterday.

"This emergency hearing today is to terminate the parental rights of Robert Hollister to Kaitlyn Marie and Aliyah Rae Plum," the Judge said as she sipped on reading glasses. "Is this correct, Attorney Brewster?"

"Yes, your honor. Mr. Hollister was believed to have died 4 ½ years ago. He just recently made himself known to Miss Plum. He was arrested here for drug trafficking charges and faces the same in in South America. He is looking at a very long prison sentence. Miss Plum has been the sole parent and provider to these young girls. The older daughter, Kaitlyn, who Mr. Hollister became his sister's guardian after the death of John and Marisol Hollister, is aware of Robert Hollister's return. The younger daughter is not. Miss Plum and I agree these innocent girls do not need a stigma over them as they grow to maturity of the crimes Mr. Hollister committed. He has not been involved in their lives over the last 41/2 years and will not in the future. In the eyes of the law, he abandoned his children when he created this ruse of his demise. Miss Plum provides her love and the security of a home."

Judge Watson faced the prisoner, "Mr. Hollister, do you understand the consequences of this ruling? After today, Kaitlyn Marie and Aliyah Rae will have no legal connection to you and you to them."

Letting out a deep breath, Robert spoke. His voice shaking, "I do, Judge Watson. This is the best choice for Kate and Allie." Turning to look at Stephanie with his pale blue eyes, "Stephanie is a very good and loving person. She will provide as she has done an excellent life for them, something I will not be able to do."

The judge nodded, "All right. Miss Plum, you have my deep admiration for raising children on your own. And, from what I was told by Attorney Brewster, 'Your daughters are happy, well adjusted children despite the tragedy in your past," glancing at Robert quickly, "because of your love, security, and selfless giving'. That is a quote from a Mr. Manoso, whom I assume is next to you."

Ranger just nodded never saying a word. Stephanie's other hand cupped his cheek as he was still holding her right.

She slammed her gavel, "The court recognizes the request and approves the termination of the parental rights of Robert Hollister. Miss Plum, Kaitlyn and Aliyah, are yours solely."

Head hung; Robert wiped away tears with his cuffed hands.

It was over. Stephanie hugged Ranger's attorney, "Thank you." She turned and buried her face in Ranger's neck crying quietly.

The movement from the next table caught her attention as the DEA agents were getting Robert on his feet to remove him from the courtroom.

"Wait," Robert said quietly, "I'm sorry, Stephanie. I should have been content in the life we had, not trying to make it more by the way I chose." He bowed his head then looked up again. This time at Ranger, "Take care of my girls."

Dark, hard eyes locked on pale blue ones momentarily, "I will." His eyes softened instantly gazing into Stephanie's clear blue ones he cherished, "We're a family."

Stephanie stepped to her ex-fiancée, "I may never forgive you for what you did to us, but I will be grateful everyday of my life for what you did for my children now." She kissed his cheek one last time, "Good-bye."

"Come on, Babe," Ranger claimed her hand in his large one as they walked out of the courtroom.

It was Robert's turn to watch Stephanie walk away from him. Walk out of his life to never return and into a life with another man.


	62. Chapter 62

**__**

Eyes to Remember

Chapter 59

"Is A Cuban Sex God and The Energizer

Bunny Related?"

The Ferrari pulled next to the curb in front of the Plum's, she wanted to check on the progress of her mother's kitchen. Stephanie giggled at the sight of Allie on the sidewalk jumping up and down with a yellow hard hat bouncing on her head.

"Mommy! Mommy!

Closing the driver's door, Stephanie had her little girl in her arms. Hers alone. "How's my, Princess?"

"Gammy's kitchen is messy."

Ranger chuckled beside them. He tipped the hard hat forward on her curly head, "I bet you have them working hard."

"Dave," dimples showing, "someone got too!"

Stephanie glanced at her sports car, the remodeling crew was all gathered around. They must have died and gone to car heaven. "It's the magic of that car."

One man looked as if he was going to faint, "It's a freaking Ferrari!"

"That's my Mommy's car," Allie announced proudly.

The foreman waved his workers back into the house with dreamy, dazed expressions. A couple Stephanie thought actually drooled.

Kissing her father as they came up on the porch, "How are things coming?"

"Good. Your mother is in over the top because the nosy neighbor ladies are jealous. Everything is right in the world."

Stephanie with Allie right beside her headed directly for the new kitchen construction. The old kitchen cabinets were being removed. The pounding and sawing picking back up.

"Everything go OK, Carlos?" Frank asked in the entry.

Ranger nodded and let out a deep breath, "It's over. Completely. Robert's parental rights were terminated."

"Good. My daughter didn't need that hanging over them. I'm still having a difficult time comprehending everything. I liked Robert from the first meeting."

"I don't know what to tell you, Frank, but coveting money or what others possess can make a person do just about anything."

"It's a shame to throw all of what he had aside."

"Yes, but," Ranger was watching Stephanie discuss something with the site foreman as she was pointing to the blue prints with Allie right there in the mix next to her, "with his fuck up, look what I gained." He chuckled as he watched. "Allie has to be right there with Stephanie."

Frank Plum chuckled, "I was looking at the blue prints, and Allie turned them  
around because I had them upside down."

"That's my girls," walking over to Stephanie slipping an arm around her  
waist and picking up the curly headed miniature of her mother.

Coming over to her parents, Stephanie had a catalog in her hand, "Mom, you need to make a decision about the overhead lighting here," point to the electrical box in the ceiling off the breakfast bar. "You're holding up production."

"Dear, I just can't make up my mind. I like them all. I've waited for this kitchen all my married life. I just want it perfect."

Opening up the supplies catalog to ceiling fixtures and fans, "Mom, you're now having a dryer up here and also the stove, I think you should go with the ceiling fan with lights to circulate the air. It will be on a dimmer switch, so you can control the level of light. And if you go with the colored shades," pointing to frosted green ones, "these will soften the  
light also."

"Gammy, it will be romantic."

"You just solved my problem in 5 minutes. I've been trying to make a decision for two days by myself. You had so much on your mind, this was inconsequential."

Stephanie gave an eye roll, "This was simple. Now, you need to pick the fan design." She was standing with her hand resting on the back of one of the delivered bar stools.

Ellen was studying the dozens of fans on the pages. Stephanie wanted to see if her mother would get the hint to pick the white fan whose paddles had the same pointed arch design that was on the back of the stools.

Allie crawled up at the table, "Gammy, pick that one," pointing to that exact fan Stephanie wanted her mother to choose.

"Why, Sweetheart?" Ellen asked.

Frank, Ranger, and even the contractor were laughing at the miniature decorator.

Allie looked around at everyone, then smiling broadly at her mother, "They match," indicating the design in the chair.

Stephanie nodded. Very sober faces on the three men.

Ranger tapped her curls, "Since when are you an interior decorator?"

Bending her head back, pale blue eyes twinkling at him, "Mommy teached me, Dave."

"Do you want to see the fabrics, Mom? I have them in the Ferrari."

Ellen was bubbling over with excitement, "Absolutely."

"I get them," Allie got down and went running for the door.

Taking off after her, Ranger called, "Wait," as he grabbed the keys.

"My portfolio is in the trunk," Stephanie said through the screen door watching them at the sports car.

Frank was laughing, "Poor Boy, My Princess will keep him hopping."

"Purple toenails and all," Stephanie giggled at the image of Ranger with his painted nails.

Allie was lugging the black art case with both hands dragging on the carpet. Ranger went to take it, "No, I do it. Dave."

"Ok," hands raised in the air.

Stephanie set in on the dining room table to unzip it. "You be my display, Princess. This is for the window toppers," handing Allie a Carnation Pink, Spring Green, and White plaid.

Allie held it up on her chest.

"This one," Stephanie held up a heavier fabric in a pink, green, white, and pale grey paisley print, "is the bar stools." Allie dramatically draped it over the bar stool. 'There's a wooden bench I left in the garage."

"I saw it," Frank said. "And, I bet you want me to do something with it?"

Stephanie got a big smile on her face, "Yes, I do, Daddy. Can you strip and stain it in cherry wood, so I can upholster it in this?" pulling out a darker green chenille type fabric with lighter green thin highlights. "Mom, your job will be making pillows in the first two fabrics for the bench. "Also, I'll have cushions made for the wicker rockers for your seating area in front of your window in the new back entry. I'm having a plug installed in the pantry and coat cupboard, so if you want to put a small TV on one of the shelves so you can watch it. These are the rugs for the setting area and the walkway between the breakfast bar and powder room," showing a picture of an oval fringed rug in green with pink and white flowers. "What do you think?"

Her parents stared at Stephanie, then turned to each other. Ellen burst into tears in her husband's arms.

"Mom, we can change everything?"

"No," still crying, "it's perfect! The kitchen I always dreamed of cooking in. I can't wait to make a pot roast and make Matt his pineapple upside down cake in my new kitchen so I can use the dishwasher. Frank, this is the best anniversary present ever!" Hugging her husband then her daughter, "I don't know where you got your creativity. Thank you, Sweetheart."

She started walking into the living room, but stopped. She hugged Ranger and Allie, too, then went crying out of the room. Stephanie, her father, and Ranger were all staring dumbfounded at each other.

"She love's it, Pumpkin. The kitchen will be too nice for this shack. Next, your mother will need new living room furniture."

Ellen was still in the front crying. They could her blowing her nose. Stephanie was zipping up her case, "I'll leave these samples here, Daddy, in case Mom wants to change anything. I'll be back Monday evening to cover the bar stools. Do you have heavy duty stables for your stapler?"

"I'm pretty sure. If not, I'll get some," kissing his daughter at the front door.

"We'll take Carlos' Cayenne and I'll leave you the Ferrari since Allie is coming with me," exchanging keys.

"The auto tech said my Buick will be done tomorrow. Thank you, but I could have turned the damage into my insurance."

Ranger shook hands before leaving the porch, "Why? I caused the damage."

Looking at his daughter and granddaughter getting into the SUV, "The damage doesn't matter in the least. They're OK, that's all that mattered. It's a car. I can't replace Stephanie and Allie. Enjoy your weekend."

"We will. Count on it."

Ranger headed his Cayenne to Haywood Street and parked into the Rangeman garage. Once in the elevator, he pressed the button for the lobby. Stephanie looked at him because she was going to her office on 5.

"No working. We're leaving. You need to find your peace. Your center," he said as he pulled Stephanie to him with Allie watching, "and I know the perfect little cabin for that."

Stephanie sputtered, "But, we have work."

Leading Stephanie across the lobby, out the doors, down the sidewalk, through the wrought iron gate, up the steps, and unlocking the fire station door, he picked her up and deposited her inside the door. Stepping back out, he picked up the little girl and put her down next to her mother. Finally talking, "It will be there when we get back. If it's that important, Tank can handle it or the other two. I want a horseback riding lesson."

She was stunned standing there, Carlos was bordering on playful, "OK!" throwing her hands in the air. 'You're the boss!" Stephanie found herself flush against a very hard man.

"The boss knows best."

He took the overnight bags down to the Volvo. Ranger chuckled as Allie and Stephanie were running around in the bare feet getting together the last few things. Allie had Cindy, Bobby, and her scruffy puppy by the basement door. He followed the voices to the bedroom. Stephanie was changing sheets on the bed as Allie was dragging the dirty ones to the laundry room.

"Babe, why the sheets?"

"Carlos! My parents will more than likely sleep in here so Grandma's not roaming around by herself or throwing an orgy while they are downstairs. I don't want them knowing what we do in here!"

"Babe, we don't sleep much most nights. I think they suspect that. Cubans are very Earth friendly Energizer bunnies. We don't pollute landfills with used batteries. You have me going all the time."

"You!" Stephanie whacked him with a bed pillow.

"Get Dave! It's a pillow fight!" Allie flew up on the bed grabbing another pillow and hitting Ranger with it as she jumped up and down.

A strong arm wrapped around each one pinning them against him laughing, "I give up!"

Allie cheered, "Good. We win!"

Growling against Stephanie's lips, "I'll prove it tonight."

"Really?" biting her lip innocently.

"Oh yeah, Babe."


	63. Chapter 63

**__**

Eyes to Remember

Chapter 60

"Stephanie's Cuban Cowboy"

Ranger turned the key in the cabin door, the closer he drove to Murdock and Stephanie's cabin, the more tension seemed to leave her. Since Robert's arrest, she tried to pretend everything was the same, but it wasn't. He hoped distance between here and Trenton would help. Hobo was the first in the cabin just sauntering in with a slight curl of his tail.

Katie, Julie, and Allie dropped the grocery bags on the kitchen table and took off to get the spring water. Stephanie carried in two overnight bags depositing one by the steps with extra clothes for the girls and one he didn't remember loading into her Volvo. Coming back out, she stopped drawing in a deep breath feeling the cool air fill her lungs.

He watched her, exhaling her limbs seemed to relax starting at her long neck as she rolled it and down to her painted toes wiggling on the smooth hardwood floor. Blue eyes slowly opening.

"Thank you," Stephanie took two steps to Ranger brushing a whisper of a kiss on his lips. A Cuban finger brushed a tear off her cheek. "I needed this."

"I know, Babe. You and Katie needed to come to the place where you find your balance. It was a rough few days."

Her soft palm cupped his handsome face studying it, "I love you. I don't want you think Robert changed my love for you. I loved him once, but that can't compare to my feelings for you, they're complete. I feel you in here," touching her breast where her heart was beating.

"I love you, Babe. I can't hide from you that I was concerned when Robert showed up on your doorstep. I wouldn't have let you slip away from me without one HELL of a fight. You're mine."

He felt her nod resting her face in the dip between his neck and shoulder, arms like strong bands wrapping her in their shelter. Her head tipped up to meet his bent one offering Ranger her lips which he claimed.

'Yeash!" Allie stated, "Dave's kissing Mommy again. Don't his lips get tired?"

Ranger was shaking head, "Babe, someone knows how to spoil the moment."

Stephanie's arms were open for her daughter to come running, "When you are older, you will find it's very nice to kiss a boy."

"Not before you're thirty," Ranger tapped her button nose. "That includes both of you two."

"Dad" Julie let out rolling her eyes.

Allie was looking at her mother, "Dave's funny."

**__**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was anxious to see 'Heaven'. The new name was installed earlier in the week above the gate when Stephanie spoke with Tom. She also asked him the next time he passed Bud's farm to drop of her black saddle so she could ride Midnight back the less than two miles from Butterfield Farm.

"Carlos, stop here," indicating the bottom of the drive to Bud's. "Tom was dropping off my saddle so I can ride Midnight back."

He gave Stephanie an eyebrow as he drove up and parked. Midnight was running in a field and came over to the fence. Thunder was running in other field with a couple of Palominos. Julie, Katie, and Allie took off with their apples and carrots.

Bud and Beth were sitting on their small side porch in rockers holding hands. They came down to greet their guests and neighbors.

"Hi, Honey," Bud hugged her. "I guess you're taking our girl home."

"Yes. Thank you for keeping her. I still would like to pay you for taking care of her."

"Oh pooh," Beth hushed Stephanie, "she was no trouble. She's a good horse. I'm going to miss her. Bud and I went for an evening ride a few times and I rode her to give her some exercise and really enjoyed her."

"I'm glad. Thank you so much."

She almost fainted at the sight of the Cuban man walking out of the barn with her saddle and blanket resting on his shoulder. Ranger was in jean shorts, faded blue t-shirt, sneakers, and rattlesnake colored straw Cowboy hat. His hair in his usual ponytail that she wanted to run her fingers through. He could have just stepped out of an old Marlboro cigarette ad. The man was so damn sexy and could make Stephanie melt into a puddle of goo.

He laid the saddle straddling the fence rail, "Here, Babe," and pulled the brush out of his back pocket. Julie and Katie grabbed the brush and took turns brushing the black Arabian, who Katie walked from the field.

"Mommy, I ride wiff you?" Allie tipped up her cowboy hat to look up at Stephanie.

"Yes, Princess. Until I get there, I don't want either of you on the horses," Stephanie told the older girls. "Start brushing them if you want. I won't be long."

Katie nodding back, "OK, Steph."

"Allie, go put this on the bench in Bud's tack room."

"OK, Mommy," running with the brush into the barn.

Ranger and Bud were shaking hands, "I appreciate you keeping Midnight for Stephanie," Ranger told him and his wife as they watched Stephanie smoothing the blanket on the Arabian.

Her man lifted the saddle gently onto the horse so she could buckle it. Mounting Midnight, Stephanie got settled and Ranger handed Allie up to her reluctantly.

Stephanie leaned over to give her man a reassuring kiss, "We'll be fine and see you in a few minutes."

Katie and Julie were already in the Volvo. Ranger kept glancing back as he walked to her car before getting in and pulling back down Bud's driveway. He watched his two girls in the rear view mirror walking down after them. Julie and Katie looking out the back window until Stephanie, Allie, and Midnight were out of sight. He knew Stephanie needed some time to herself, but he didn't like being away from her if he didn't need to be.

A few minutes later everyone was out of the car scattering at the farm. Horses were grazing in the fields.

Tom greeted him coming out of the barn, "Hi, Ranger."

He gave a shake of the head seeing the farm manager was wearing a Rangeman shirt, "Everything going OK? I see Stephanie sent you company shirts."

"Yeah," tugging at the shoulder. "Thanks, Karen gets tired of seeing me in my ratty ones."

Tom brought his new boss up to date on the farm and expressed his appreciation on how quickly his paychecks were direct deposited into the bank. His wife called for dinner and said if Ranger had any questions he would be around.

Joining Katie and Julie at the fence, he feed a couple of carrots to the brown Arabians trying to pass the time until Stephanie arrived on horseback. He kept watching the driveway. From behind them Ghost came running whinnying loudly to his fence.

"Look," Katie pointed.

Coming out of the trees on the far side past the farmhouse was Stephanie and Allie galloping now through a freshly cut field. Big smiles on their faces he could see in the distance. Allie had her stenciled cowboy hat on her head, but Stephanie's wild curls were blowing freely. They both appeared to be flying. Both so perfect and natural on the black horse. Allie's arms were stretched out like she was with her mother's arm around her precious little girl. Midnight was racing to get home. The grey Arabian was pawing at the ground as they kept getting closer.

Stephanie slowed to a trot as they neared the farmhouse and the family waiting for them.

"Hello, fancy meeting you here," she joked as Midnight came to a halt next to her Cuban man.

He lifted Allie down, "I liked that, Dave."

"You like everything," kissing her curls before she went running off. "Have a good ride, Babe? I was expecting you to come up the driveway."

"There are some hiking trails through the woods with the state game lands around. So Allie and I followed followed the path along the stream across from Bud's and cut over."

"Will you take us, Steph?" Katie asked.

"Tomorrow. I want to get Carlos on a horse. The two of you can ride around here and tomorrow we'll go on the trails."

"Mommy," Allie pointed. Midnight and Ghost were nuzzling noses. "She gots a boyfriend."

"Can you say baby horse?" Ranger chuckled.

Tom was walking back up with his young daughter following carrying her American Girl twins. Allie ran and got Cindy and Bobby out of the Volvo and went running with her friend.

"Stay close, Allie. I don't want you wandering down by the pond," Stephanie called to her.

Allie running back to her mother, "I won't, Mommy. Can we play there?" She was pointing to a patio set off the barn with a big blue umbrella.

"Yes, I can see you there," watching the little girls set there dolls in a chair at the table. Allie went back to the car and got a coloring book with crayons.

'Hi, Tom," Stephanie shook with hand. "Looks like they're happy. Since you know the horses, which would be good for Julie as she's taking lessons and Carlos has no experience?"

He was watching Ghost and Midnight still nuzzling, "He must have missed her. That's probably why he's had an attitude with me," shaking his head. "For the boss, I would saddle Star," indicating a chestnut Arabian with a white star on her head. "She's meek but has speed when she gets going. Your other daughter I would chose White Socks, the Arabian with the four white legs. He's pretty tame."

"Ok."

Ranger brought out the saddles and blankets. Katie and Julie were already leading the two horses over to start brushing them.

'Katie, Midnight is already saddled, so you can ride her," leading the black horse to the trough for a drink. "I'll saddle up my buddy," handing the grey horse a carrot along with Midnight. "If you go in the back, no further than the pond."

Julie and Katie gave her big smiles, "OK" Katie had White Socks saddled.

Stephanie and Ranger watched as the girls took turns using the platform to mount the horses. Pride swelling in him watching the confidence Julie had gained around horses.

Stephanie said, "Not too fast." The girls and horses headed for the field.

Tom said something to his daughter. She gathered up her dolls and hugged Allie.

"Karen needs to go grocery shopping. We shouldn't be long. I'll put the horses in their stalls when we get back. The feed and water is waiting for them."

"Take your time. If you're not back before we leave, we'll get the horses in the stalls. Do you lock the barn at night?"

"No, I never have," Tom explained. "We're here. And in case of a fire, that would delay getting the horses out. Good night." He took about three steps toward the cottage and turned around. "I want to thank you both. With the pay raise and having extra money, we could afford to get Karen's car fixed and Maggie got her dolls. The benefits are a Godsend. Would it be all right with you if we painted the small room Maggie has as a playroom for the nursery?"

Stephanie answer, "We appreciate you staying on to care for the farm when we aren't here. If you need anything, just call. Fix up the cottage as you like. Will you have space to put the toys somewhere?"

Ranger nodded in agreement, "Do what you want to the house, it's where you live."

"Maggie's room will be a little crowded with all her the toys, but we'll work it out."

Stephanie was looking at the gatehouse, "Do you use the back porch a lot?"

"Not in particular. We will sit on the front one more."

"We could enclose that making it more like a sun room and add a small porch. It shouldn't take long to do that. Your daughter would have someplace to play. I have a friend who is an architect. Matt could look it over."

"That would be really nice to have the extra room, but I don't want you to trouble yourselves about it. Karen and I will figure it out."

"Tom," Ranger going into Boss mode, "I'll have Stephanie's friend draw up plans and we'll get the porch remodeled. I would rather do that then lose you because the house is too small. Between My Babe and Matt, we'll get it worked out."

"I don't know what to say, but 'thank you'. Karen will be so excited when I tell her," shaking their hands again. "Enjoy your rides," heading back down the driveway to his waiting wife.

"I like them, Babe," kissing her.

"They do seem like a nice couple. Ben Hampton took advantage of them. I think they just need a break in life." Stephanie was patting the saddle on Star,

"Ok, Cowboy, up you go so I can adjust the stirrups."

Stephanie had saddled up Ghost and Star. She led the chestnut into the enclosed training ring and began explaining about the reigns and using foot pressure to control the horse's speed. Setting Allie on the top fence rail then putting a foot up, she was on the large horse's back. She walked the horse over to her daughter and lifted her up in front of her. Ghost and his riders walked beside Star around the ring a few times so Ranger could get comfortable.

"How is it, Carlos?"

He gave her a smile, "Good. I'm getting comfortable."

Nodding, "Let's pick up the pace a little."

They spend most of the evening going around the fenced in area, Stephanie would call out 'Left', 'Right', 'Stop', or make him pick up the pace of Star so she could observe his handling of the horse and correct anything that needed correcting. But, with all his Army training, she knew he would fill comfortable quickly.

It also gave Stephanie time to work out her plans in her head for her man. His birthday was the 12th of August, Tuesday, and she wanted to start celebrating a little early. It gave her butterflies in her stomach as she never did anything so erotic like this before and hoped he would enjoy the early present she had in store for him. It wasn't just his birthday. The last few days were tough on the man she loved, too. Stephanie wanted to **show** Carlos how much she loved him, not just tell him.

"I think you have the makings of a mighty fine cowboy, Caveman," giving a sly look because Stephanie had a mental image of that Cuban ass in a pair of leather chaps and nothing else. 'Is it hot in here or what," she thought lost in her fantasy as he walked out of the barn.

He called out laughing, "That fantasy that good, Babe?'

"Oh, yeah!"


	64. Chapter 64

__

In Stephanie celebrating Carlos' birthday, I felt it needed smut. I hope I did it justice since this something I'm not comfortable writing. Thanks, Lee Anne

****

Eyes to Remember

Chapter 61

"Happy Birthday, Carlos. I Love You"

Stephanie came out of the cabin bathroom warm and flushed after sharing a shower with her sexy Cuban man. He was right behind her glued to her ass.

Before getting to the bedroom, she stopped and put a hand on his chest, "Would you wait a few minutes before coming in? Your birthday is in a few days and I was going to start celebrating early." Her blue eyes were mischievous looking up at him.

"Babe, I don't do birthdays."

"But I do," pouting her full lips, "Please, for me?"

Ranger knew he's stand on the roof if Stephanie wanted on one leg pretending to be a flamingo. His dark eyes were intense on her face. "Fine," barely moving his lips.

Standing on tiptoes, her lips brushed Ranger's chiseled cheek, "Thank you," waving her hand for him to move away before slipping through the bedroom door. Allie wanted to sleep upstairs with the girls, so they had the downstairs all to themselves. His birthday was coming, but Stephanie also knew the last few days were difficult with Robert's reappearance and disappearance again. She hoped Carlos never doubted her love for him and was going to show him how much. Butterflies were in her stomach, he was either going to be one big lusty man resulting in orgasms between them or she was going to fall flat on her face.

Hustling about the bedroom, Stephanie was lighting candles. Earlier, she put black satin sheets on the bed. The hot pink rose petals she scattered looked like polka dots on the sheets. The warming massage oil was next to the bed with its spicy tangerine and patchouli scent. Her soft, fluffy white sheepskin rug pulled out from its hiding place under the bed. She slipped into her barely there outfit if you could even call it that.

"Are you done?" Ranger growled from the other side of the door.

"One second. Patience, Carlos."

Another growl was his response. Stephanie heard the door open and Ranger stepped into the candlelit bedroom with a hint of vanilla. Soft music playing. He didn't see Stephanie immediately. Then, he caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror on the closet. An eyebrow raised and a smile on his face. He could fill himself getting hard again under his towel.

Only Stephanie. She was kneeling on a white sheepskin rug, her head down, and arms outstretched in front. Her pale skin had a light tan to contrast with the fluffy white rug. A long gold chain was draped down her back. He stepped over with his toes wiggling her fingertips in the downy rug. Her head came up slowly to look up into his dark chocolate pools with clear blue eyes full of desire. Slowly raising herself crawling up his leg, hip, and chest until she was standing encased in his arm. He sucked in a breath when she saw the sleek gold chain around her neck connecting to chains attached to rosy hard nipples. Golden tassels hung from each taunt nipple. Another draping chain connected her breasts together. A long chain attached to the center of her neck and down the length of her body disappearing between her long legs, and must go up her back connecting at the neck Ranger never saw anything so erotic. Never taking his eyes off Stephanie, the towel he had around his waist was never felt slipping to the floor.

Warm, soft hands slid up his chest, past his neck, cupping his face. Stephanie's emotion filled eyes were focused on his handsome face, "I love you. I'm in love with you, Carlos Manoso. I never want you to doubt my feelings for you," brushing her lips ever so softly against his.

He was finding it difficult to speak, "I'm so in love with you, Babe," crashing his lips down on hers finding entrance between her lips. A finger was tracing the chains over her body. Her neck, both pebbled nipples, down her middle following the long fine chain. His finger met with her sweet nectar in her center causing Stephanie to moan in his mouth when he entered her.

"Is your wetness for me?" Lust deep in his ragged voice

Stephanie's tongue traced a path around is lips, her voice raspy, "Yes, Birthday Boy. I'm here to serve you."

"Mine."

"Yours," stepping back and taking Ranger's hand slowly leading him to the bed. She put her hand on his chest and pushed him down on the bed. The black satin sheets were cool against the burning in his body. He picked up a rose scent from the petals. Stephanie's hands guided him back on the bed pillow. Gold tassels were tickling his chest as they swayed with Stephanie's movements. He raised his head to take a teasing nipple in his mouth.

"Not yet. Patience," moving slightly so her perfect breast popped from between his lips.

Stephanie stood up, "You like? Running her hands down her body touching the chains, her eyes widening appearing innocent with the tilt of her head.

Control was slipping from Ranger. He could only nod as he watched his woman stand there in nothing but a gold slave chain, hips gyrating to the music. She picked up a white tube and put cream in her hands. Sitting down beside him on the bed, Stephanie's fingertips began gently applying moisturizer to his face in small circles. His eyes heavy with lust as he watched. Eventually his eyes closed lost in her touch. Soft lips kissed his when she was done. He felt the bed move when Stephanie got up to wipe her hands on a towel. Ranger's eyes widened, almost popping out of this skull seeing Stephanie's back. The gold chain appearing from between her ass cheeks, up her back, and disappearing under her mass of curls.

"Like what you see?" asking provocatively making a kissing motion with her pink lips.

"Oh yeah, Babe," finding his voice. It was husky. "Come over here and I'll show you," leaning up on his elbows.

Stephanie wiggled a finger back and forth making a 'tisk, tisk" sound. "Where's your patience, Carlos?" next to his ear, her tongue running along its length.

"Gone!" growling as his hands were gripping the satiny sheets.

Winking at him, "I'm not done just yet," picking up the massage oil bottle.

A long arm reached out touching the chains, Stephanie was close enough for Ranger to slip a finger between her moist folds again making a come here motion as it found her heat. Stephanie moaned as a shiver ran through her, lost momentarily in the pleasure he was giving her, and then backed away. His hand now hanging empty.

"You're so wet!" He was breathing deeply to gain some control back.

"I know," teasing sucking his finger tasting herself while she watched Ranger watching her.

Ranger said more to himself, "Fuck!"

But Stephanie heard sauntering to the bottom of the bed crawling up, tassels hanging from the nipples he wanted to suck, and settling by his legs, "Don't worry. We will," licking her lips at him.

Pouring the oil in her hand, Ranger immediately got a whiff of a woodsy citrus perfume. Stephanie started massaging his left foot working up his calf leaving a warm tingle. The warmth crept up his leg following her caresses. She stopped at the top of his thigh. Giving a sly glance, her silken tongue came out and licked the tip of his hardness.

Ranger groaned.

She gave another quick flick, "HMMMM," and crawled back down to begin massaging his other leg.

"Babe" Ranger hissed ready to explode, rose up on his elbows.

Stephanie squinting her eyes and emphasizing her words "Lay back down. Be patient or I will stop! I'll leave you like this and sleep upstairs!"

His eyes shot daggers at her which Stephanie ignored and smiled sweetly back at him. Ranger flopped back down, arms straight out, and rolling his head in the pillow, "You're killing me so it won't matter where you sleep," he growled showing white clenched teeth.

The warmth of the massage oil was at the top of his right leg, hopefully his release was coming, but Stephanie had other ideas to prolong his torture.

She straddled his hips with her knees resting along each hip. Ranger instantly felt the heat of the chain between Stephanie's legs along with her wetness. Hard, pink nipples with gold rings were gunning right at him. Her hands started rubbing the massage oil into his neck and shoulders.

His fingers reached up flicking the tassels. He got to do that twice. Stephanie shifted a little and brought her legs up and clamped down his hands with her feet sitting there completely open to Ranger. He gulped as his eyes followed the chain down disappearing between her glistening pussy lips he could see since Stephanie was completely bare where he wanted to physically join with her. Be inside her. Slickness on her open thighs he could see.

"Like the view, Carlos?" Teasing, "I'm still wet for you."

Barely croaking out a "Babe."

A finger dipped between her legs. "See," rubbing it against his lips as his tongue savored her juices sucking in her finger.

Concentrating on the erotic sight right in front of him, he was hardly aware of the tingling in his arms. What torture this wonderful, crazy woman could do to him. He came back to reality when his nipples were growing warm. Stephanie lifted herself up slightly to move back to finish rubbing his chest and work down past Ranger's trim waist. She left a moist spot behind when she moved he felt.

His body was warm from the woodsy massage oil and his desire. Stephanie finished just above his throbbing, massive erection. She moved to the side on the bed, tossing the oil bottle on the floor somewhere. Palms were sliding up Ranger's long, hard shaft. A wicked grin on her face, eyes twinkling at him, "For me?" her tongue making contact with the pre-cum on the tip.

"Babe, no more! I can't take any more, please!" Ranger begged. He was losing what little control he had left. The black satin sheets were clenched in a death grip. "Please!"

Stephanie slithered her way up his hard body. He could feel the chains scratching against his warmed skin. Stephanie's lips hovering above his, "How can I serve you, Cuban Man?"

Instantly flipping Stephanie underneath him, "I want to cum inside you."

She opened her legs tilting her hips up so Ranger's throbbing hardness was just touching her wet entrance, "My pleasure," kissing his lips so softly.

Thrusting once, Ranger was inside Stephanie completely. "God!" Stephanie cried at being filled so fully before Ranger's lips claimed hers.

"You feel so good, Stephanie," Ranger whispered in her ear as he rocked inside Stephanie's wet core, her long legs wrapped around him drawing his deeper. This was heaven.

With a thrust, Stephanie began feeling her orgasm building clenching Ranger deep inside her. Waves after wave of pleasure rushing over her, calling 'Carlos!' over and over as she arched into him trembling with Ranger's warm release inside her.

They lay quietly as their breathing calmed facing each other. "Happy Early Birthday, Carlos," Stephanie said quietly.

He chuckled, "I think I'll have a birthday each month if I get a present like this," playing with the slave chain. "Where did you get this? I got more turned on by this than your Victoria's Secret stuff."

"Well, everything's hanging out in case you didn't notice."

He chuckled at her remark.

Sighing contentedly in an after sex glow, "A woman at the magazine was into the kinky stuff with her husband and she invited some of us to a Halloween party at a fetish club. I got talked into going and dressed as a harem girl. My parent's were in Denver for my birthday so I had baby sitters for Allie and Katie. You could considerate it one of my wilder moments. Once I got out of the house barely in my costume, I attached my rings because the bra had slits for my nipples to peak out."

Ranger's eyes flew open, "Your nipples were sticking out at a club!"

"Uh huh," nodding holding up two fingers a little a part, "just a little. It was before I knew you," leaning in as she draped an arm around his neck, "Boy Toy."

Disbelief on his face, but completely turned on by the image of her dressed as a harem girl with exposed nipples, "Do you still have the outfit?"

"One of my boxes in the garage."

"We're finding it!"

Stephanie rolled away from Ranger for a second reaching for a package beside her nightstand. "Here," handing him a wrapped gift.

Opening it, there was a photo frame. Stephanie got up and plugged the cord into the outlet turning it on. A picture of Stephanie and Ranger kissing on the boat dock at her cabin came on the screen.

"It's digital," touching the remote so another photograph appeared of Julie and her father riding a raft at the rocks. He flipped through the various pictures of the five of them, Ranger with purple toenails reading to Allie in the hammock, and of the two of them. When he came to a blank screen, Stephanie hit the remote counting ten. On the screen came a photograph which caused him to hold his breath. It was a profile shot of Stephanie laying on a sheepskin like the one on the floor done in a soft focus. Raised up on a platform, she was nude, her back arched slightly, eyes closed with a hint of a smile, curls fanned out around her head with arms stretched though it. From the angle, a tassel could be seen attached to her pebbled nipple. One leg causally bent hiding her center. Black high heels on her feet. The last one was Stephanie was sitting on the soft carpet; a hand raised blowing a kiss at the camera. Beautiful blue eyes staring at him. Her gold chain around her neck. Chains running to her nipples from the neck and connecting her breasts. She wasn't wearing any tassels in this one. The long chain down her middle disappearing between her bent legs she was resting on. He noticed the subtle dark background and flipped back to the prior picture, it was the same. Blended into it was Stephanie's handwriting repeating over and over the words, 'I Love Carlos'.

He looked at Stephanie laying next to him in her gold chains, "Babe."

"Are you upset I posed nude? She is an erotic photographer who is a friend of Pete's. I wanted something special for your birthday," eyes downcast slightly as she spoke softly afraid of his reaction.

A caressing finger tipped her chin up to meet his eyes, "I love them. They are erotic and turning me on completely," he took her hand so she could feel the rock hardness of him. "You are exquisite in and out of chains and clothes. I can't believe you did this for me," his lips touched hers and became demanding.

"I love you," Stephanie let out breathlessly. Ranger's finger was tracing the chains causing her body to heat up where he touched. His tongue circled around her nipples causing Stephanie to arch. Strong Cuban fingers parted her moist lips and finding her hard bud. Stephanie let out a moan as his finger tips circled. Two long fingers found her wet entrance began pulsing in and out. She cried out as an orgasm was overtaking her body, arching up, and quivering around Ranger's fingers.

He watched her orgasm washing over her, arching, breathing coming is small pants, her body shuddering. Bending down, his lips met hers when her breathing became normal.

She opened her blue eyes as she let out a contented sigh locking on the dark pools watching her.

"Please," escaped her lips, "make me yours again, Carlos. I need you in me."

Gazing in the blue eyes he remembered, they led the way to her soul, the desire burning there for him. He could love no other woman in his lifetime. She brought joy where there had only been darkness. He kissed her parted lips, responding, "Always,"

With ease, Ranger positioned Stephanie under him, her legs opening for him to gain entrance as he slowing eased himself into her. Sinking ever so slowly in as deep as he could go.

"Oh, God," Stephanie panted as she felt him making her full. "You belong there all the time."

That caused a chuckle from the man she loved, "Babe, I'll try."

Withdrawing from her wetness, he plunged back in causing Stephanie to gasp, her eyes locked to his. They found their rhythm meeting the other's bodies rocking together. He could feel Stephanie tensing as her orgasm was building for its release as was his. Her nails digging into his tight shoulders

"Come with me, Babe. You feel so good buried in you."

She called out 'Carlos' as he echoed 'Babe," both finding their release together.

Stephanie was curled into his side reveling in the after glow of their lovemaking. Ranger was mesmerized by the erotic portraits of his woman. His heart swelling with love and pride because Stephanie did this for him.

"Babe, what made you do this?"

Tilting her head, "Mary Lou wanted to do something special to give Lenny for their anniversary. They will be married 10 years. She posed in a corset and panty with garters. Lenny would freak if she posed nude even in front of a female photographer. I wanted to do something different. One day, I was searching for something and found my chain set" Sitting up to see his face entirely, "You make me feel sensual. I've walked a runaway in barely there lingerie, but this was so intimate to me. I never did anything like this before," Stephanie touched her chains. Her brow furrowed, "After Robert coming back, I didn't want you to doubt my feelings for you. If anything, he reinforced them. Looking back when Mary Lou and I did this, I guess I was baring everything for you, my heart , soul, and skin. What I feel for you is as natural as breathing. I wanted to show you my love tonight. Only for you."

Ranger nodded.

Giving a small smile, Stephanie added, "If you got upset with these, then that would have been a big problem."

"Not likely, Babe. These are every erotic. I love you for doing this for me."

He chuckled, "I won't get much work done at my desk if I'm constantly looking at these and having a constant hard-on."

Stephanie giggled at that.

"I'll be dragging you up to the 7th floor or taking you right on my desk. Now, that's a very good problem to have," placing his forehead to hers.

" I don't need to worry about this showing up all over the Internet do I?"

"No, Marsha signed a confidentiality agreement. Besides, I have the memory stick."

"You have more?"

"Safely tucked away at home," Stephanie nodded. "I'll give it to you. These are the photographs," pointing to the digital frame, "I liked best."

Ranger kissed Stephanie, "You're beautiful, so sexy, and I'm lucky your mine. If we are ever alone at the loft, cabin, or farm for a time, would you wear this for me?" A finger was playing with the chain.

"Like all day?"

"And nothing more."

Biting her lip lowering her eyes innocently, "With pleasure, Cuban Man."

"Oh yeah, Babe, a whole of pleasure," sinking Stephanie back down in the pillows.


	65. Chapter 65

**__**

Eyes to Remember

Chapter 62

"That's What Daves Do!"

Ranger opened his eyes; Stephanie was curled into his side with her head on his shoulder sound asleep. She was so beautiful in her peaceful slumber. It was the

first night in about a week that she wasn't restless. He turned his head seeing the digital photo frame sitting on his side of the bed smiling at Stephanie's

present, no, a gift of herself. The image of her wearing nothing but a mischievous grin and gold chains caused his cock to twitch.

"How, Carlos Manoso, could you be so lucky?" he asked himself. His woman gave him a night of erotic passion for his birthday. He enjoyed her sensuality and always longed to make love at night. Most nights he was in control, but last night she pushed him almost over the edge a few times. She was he would describe from last night as ravishing minx. When he finally got to feel Stephanie's heat around his aching erection, she felt like magic. The flood gates of her passion were open and it turned him on beyond anything he had ever known. But, this was his Babe, always full of surprises.

He couldn't believe she posed nude baring her love to him. They were beautiful, erotic images of his woman he would treasure all his life. Stephanie started to stir next to him.

"Morning, Babe." kissing her curls.

She stretched and snuggled back into him, reaching up to kiss his chin.

He slipped down to see her eyes, "Thank you for last night. It was the most erotic night of my life and the photographs are something so intimate. I'm so lucky you love me to want to share that side of you with me."

Stephanie's blue eyes shown with her love, "I hoped I didn't push your self-control to much. I never did anything so sexually charged like that before, but once I started, my desire, my passion for you took over me unleashing something I didn't know was in me."

"Please, feel free to unleash your eroticism on me any time," he chuckled.

"Your birthday's not over just yet. It's just beginning. They have musical and personally recorded message greeting cards, well, Carlos Manoso, I'm your sexual greeting card. There isn't anything you don't have except extra sex."

He raised an eyebrow, "Well, if you put it that way," his hand was on her ass pulling Stephanie closer to him, "I'm not buried in you right now."

Her eyes widened, "I know, you're poking me with that monster! But, we can fix that right now."

He put Stephanie on her back, "I like how you think, Ms. Plum."

"Oh, Mr. Manoso, I love that you have something that big,' sinking down into the featherbed underneath her.

**__**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were roaming around Gracie's before going to the farm to ride horses. It was ridiculous. Ranger was outright laughing beside her. Stephanie was looking at the antiques while pushing a small grocery cart with her cat and dog in it like it was no big deal. She didn't want to leave them all day, but it was too hot outside for them to stay in the car, so Gracie allowed them in the store. Sparky was hanging out the front and Hobo was in the back where a child would sit. If Stephanie stopped to look as something too long, they let out a 'Woof' and 'Meow'. They even used the freight elevator to go between floors. This absolutely convinced him she was a crazy woman and he was just as insane because after a while, it seemed normal to him, too.

"Carlos, what do you think about this table?" Stephanie with the pet cart was standing by a worn oval table. It's black stain on the frame and legs showing wear, the dark honey stained oak top was smooth and shiny. Katie, Allie, and Julie all sitting at it pretending to eat with the chairs Stephanie found around the furniture section. She had four black Windsor back chairs and four worn ladder back chairs. It didn't all match but he liked the look. The table had a matching hutch and Stephanie picked out worn wash stand also for the dining room.

By the time they left, he loaded two boxes of old china, a blue and white patched quilt, a box of old board games and books, a child's tea set, small table and chairs for Allie tied on the roof rack, and Limoges tea set, whatever that was with painted roses on it. There was a discussion at the check-out. Stephanie wanted to pay for all her smaller items, but he gave her a toe tingling kiss to distract her and slipped Gracie his Rangeman card to pay for everything. The cargo area was filled so Sparky rode on Stephanie's lap and Hobo on his usual console. Would he have expected anything else?

Waving at Mr. Kim sweeping the sidewalk in front of the restaurant as they went by, he called out, "Those big guys here?"

Stephanie ran into 'The Sandwich Shop' to get lunch to go. Allie answered Stephanie's ringing cell phone in her purse before Ranger could grab it.

"Hello. Yeah. Uh huh. Uh huh." Head nodding. Head nodding again. "Mommy buying sandwiches. Yeah, Dave."

Ranger reached for the phone and Allie shook her head at him, "I talking Dave."

"Yeah. Yeah. Mommy come," Allie handed the phone over to her mother and gave Ranger her dimples.

'Hi, Matt! Good. Just going there now to ride. I need your help. Do you remember how to get to Bud's? First left past it and left under the gate that says 'Heaven'. If we aren't around, call me. See you."

Stephanie enlightened him, "That was Matt. He and Pete are stopping at 'Heaven'. They're heading to some architecture symposium, is that OK?"

He gave her an incredulous look, "They are your friends and Matt is your partner of sorts, they are welcome anytime. Besides, we need his help."

He parked her Volvo close to the steps of the farmhouse. Stephanie was fishing the keys out of purse and needed to speak with her four legged friends.

"Sparky, Hobo, no roaming. You stay close. Do you understand?" shaking a finger at them.

The cat let out a 'Meow" and Sparky licked her face. Ranger assumed that was OK with them. She opened her door and they hopped out. The beagle's nose straight to the ground. The cat walked over and sniffed some flowers in front of the house, rubbed his back along the bottom step, and walked up to the porch.

When Ranger got up there, he was sitting in the old Adirondack just looking around. "Crazy Cat," he muttered heading back down for more stuff.

Stephanie opened the door. Girls and animals running through the front door. Ranger followed her example and set the things they brought and bought on the dining room table. He chuckled. Every time Stephanie went past the modern table in the old dining room, she told it, "You're history."

"Lunch," Stephanie called having set it out in the breakfast nook. The girls took their places on the corner bench and Stephanie and Ranger on the chairs. On the table, Stephanie had turkey and ham hoagies, chips, sliced apples and Oranges, grapes, and sugar cookies Ellen Plum had made. Bottles of water and glasses of ice tea. She used the expensive floral plates from the dining room to eat. She would explore later in the cupboards to see what was here. The back door was open with a contented Hobo lying on the terra cotta tile in front of it.

"I put food, water, and a throw-away litter box for you in there," pointing to the powder room. He flicked his tail and gave a yawn.

"I don't think he cares, Babe." Ranger was still surprised he lived with a cat and dog, but they fit right in with the zaniness.

Sparky came through continuing his exploring, his nose sniffing all around.

Ranger's hand brought Stephanie's to his lips, "I like this," looking around.

Stephanie sighed, "It is comfortable. We'll make it ours."

"Ours," that sounded nice to him.

"Hello," Matt's voice called from the front.

Stephanie called out, "In here!"

Little bare feet running as Allie went running down the hallway to greet them.

"Wow! Look at this. That doesn't go here," they could here Matt and Pete's voices coming through to the kitchen. The architect had the little girl in his arms.

"What do you think?" Stephanie was hugging her friends and they shaking hands with Ranger.

"The dining set doesn't go, but the house is you."

Ranger's arms went around Stephanie pulling her back to him chuckling, "She already picked out new old stuff for in here."

"I'm going to pull up the carpet hopefully tomorrow. If it needs it, I'll refinish the floor and put a large area rug under the table. I have to get that thing out of there, first." Motioning to them to follow, "Look at the living room."

"This is nice," Pete agreed. "It reminds me of your Denver house with the windows."

"Babe, when do I get to see this house everybody I come in contact with just loves?"

"Here," Matt started flipping through pictures on his I-phone. "I keep a mini-portfolio on here." He brought up a picture of a living room with a sloping roof with a large stone fireplace and looking out the triangular wall of glass, a sweeping view of the Rocky Mountains. Next a picture of the patio with the wall fountain."

"This is gorgeous, Babe." Ranger could understand why she really liked this house.

There were pictures of the 1800 log house Stephanie helped Matt decorate. He understood better why they purchased the dinning room furniture they did.

"Mommy, I like our old house," Allie was looking at Matt's pictures. "I like it here better. My Gampy's here. Even Dave."

Stephanie was giggling at her daughter. "Look what was in one of our boxes from Gracie's." She handed her daughter a case with a wooden train set in it.

"A train. Come on, Dave, we got to put this together."

Ranger gave her an eyebrow, "Why?"

She looked up at him with her dimples, "It's what Daves do. "

"OK."

Stephanie watched as they put the wooden train tracks together on the floor in front of the fireplace and connected the cars.

"I think he fit's the bill," Matt hugged Stephanie watching them play with the train.

"I think so too."

**__**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stephanie looked over at the man next to her on Star, "OK?"

Matt, Pete, Julie, and Katie were ahead on the trail through the trees. Stephanie with Allie in front of her on Ghost and Ranger going in a slow trot.

"Yeah, this is nice. I'm getting the hang of it. We'll have to ride over the property and see exactly what we bought."

"How much land to we actually have?"

"Only 189 acres."

"Only 189? What are we going to go with all that?"

"Ride, Babe. Lot's of riding," flashing her a wolf grin.

"I don't think it's all going to be on horseback from that evil grin on your face."

Watching Stephanie with dark eyes, "More like a bucking Bronco."


	66. Chapter 66

**__**

Eyes to Remember

Chapter 63

"Happy Birthday, My Bucking Bronco"

__

Stephanie pulled Matt and Pete aside after dinner, "I have a favor to ask."

Both nodded, "Carlos's birthday is on Tuesday and I'm starting to celebrate a little early, when I go in for my bath later, could you stall him for about 10 minutes, I have something to set up."

"Sure, Honey. Someone's going to be a happy camper tonight."

Stephanie gave them both a sly look, "we both will be."

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The fire was burning, Stephanie had just gone in to check on Allie and get her shower. Ranger was going to follow her in, he was a little disappointed since Pete and Matt were staying at the cabin, he wouldn't get anymore early birthday celebrating.

"Carlos, the farm is really nice. Stephanie is in heaven with the horses. How do you like riding since you have never done it?" Matt asked.

"We're both enjoying it. I'm getting more comfortable in the saddle. Thanks for working on some designs for Tom's porch."

Matt was watching his watch, "No problem."

"I'll see you in the morning," Ranger was getting up.

"Wow!" Pete gave out an excited cry. "Look at all the stars. We don't see that in So Ho. I always get confused, I wonder if that bright star is the North Star and that's the Big Dipper?" pointing to a bright star that he knew wasn't it.

The three of were looking up. Ranger's progress halted momentarily.

"The North Star is that one," the Cuban man corrected.

"What about that star?" pointing to another. "Hey, is that a shooting star?"

He was wondering why the sudden interest in the stars, "I'm pretty sure that's an airplane, Pete. You two keeping me here for some reason?"

Stephanie's friends started laughing.

"Are we that obvious?" Matt asked. He patted Stephanie's man on the back, "We heard your birthday is coming. It's been twelve minutes so you can go get it."

"Enjoy yourself," Pete called as they watched Ranger walk up to the porch laughing muttering "His crazy woman."

The bathroom was free, a pair of black silk boxers hanging on the door knob. He fought the urge to go into the bedroom right now, but opted for a shower. He would find out soon enough what erotic antics Stephanie would come up with tonight. His cock was twitching already as he felt it getting hard. He almost skipped to the claw foot tub. He was getting pre-birthday sex he knew it.

He stepped into the bedroom, Stephanie was standing by the bottom of the bed wearing a long blue satin robe belted around her waist. Candles burning around the room and the soft nightlights in the base of the milk glass lamps bathed the room in soft light. He closed the door and she pointed to a chair sitting in the open area at the bottom of the bed. Ranger walked over and sat down.

She walked over and stood in front of him, he saw she had a long piece of silk roping in her hand. "There is no touching until I tell you can. If you touch, I will stop and I will tie you up, or I can bind you now and not worry about it. Do you understand, Carlos?"

He looked at her standing with hands on her hip and seductive smile in front of him with that rope in her hand. He nodded.

"Should I tie you or will you be a good birthday boy?"

"I won't touch you until you say, you little Vixen," he hissed playfully.

Leaning in, she had her hands on top of his on his legs, "These don't move until I saw so, got it!"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"I'm glad we understand each other." Her fingers were at the waistband of his boxers. You won't be needing these," slipping them off him. He was erect and standing at attention. "Good Boy," she said bending to kiss the tip.

Ranger let out a groan.

She turned and walked over to a radio and hit a button. Music started to play. He recognized Tina Turner's 'I'm Your Private Dancer'. Stephanie untied the robe. She did a slight flex of her shoulders and the robe slowly slid down her arms to the floor. He felt his eyes almost pop. Stephanie was standing there with black nipple rings with small chains on each nipple. Below was a black g-string with an open front with black draping chains. She began dancing to the music, hips gyrating, her curls swing with her head, breasts thrusting out She twirled around bending swinging her ass with a black string separating her cheeks connecting with a black chain at the waist string.

She just started and Ranger's hands were already gripping the chair. The area she was dancing in was in front of the mirror so he could also see her reflection with her breasts bouncing and swinging chains. She turned to face him again dancing closer to the chair. She gyrated down and back up, a mischievous smile on her face never leaving her face or her eyes on him. She danced back down, her knees bent so he could see her sex glistening, her hands behind her on the floor so her pelvis was pulsing back and forth. Coming back up the music changed to 'Sweet Child of Mine' by Guns and Roses. Her hands running through her hair as she danced closer skimming his body on the way down, hands running over her breast. Ranger was trying to stay still but he was squirming some. A death grip on the chair seat. She danced around to behind the chair right behind him, he felt her curls touch his shoulder as she whisper, "Enjoying the show?"

He sucked in his breath letting it out, "Yes,' growling through clenched teeth, "more if I could touch you!"

"Patience, Carlos, and you will be rewarded."

Turning, her ass was swaying in front of him. Taking as small step back, her ass was in his lap grinding into him. A hand started to come up and she smacked it down so it was clenching the chair again.

"Killing me, Babe," he hissed.

Stephanie leaned back arching her back to her head was on his shoulder grinding and swaying with her body touching his. Her fingers came back to run through his silky hair, then grazing down her skin to play with her nipples and slip between her legs. She raised herself off him twirling around, she bent at the hips gyrating, her breast bounding right in front of him. Stephanie brought a knee to rest on the chair, her slick finger running across his lips mouthing "Yummy". His tongue licked her taste off groaning as he did.

Guns and Roses was fading into George Michaels's 'I Want Your Sex'. How she did it but Stephanie leaped high enough to land with her feet flat on the seat towering above Ranger dancing, gyrating in closer so her center was right in front of him. His fingers flexing to get some blood back into them so he could go back to his grasping. Her fingers running through her hair, she was tilting her pelvis almost touching his mouth with her back and forth hip motions. Her wet center right in front. He was not allowed to move his hands, but his tongue was another story. Her arousal scent was strong. His tongue flicked out getting a taste of her juices. Ranger could see how slick the inside of her thighs were. Stephanie let out a moan when he made contact and stayed allowing his tongue to touch her hard bud. His cock was throbbing. It felt like it was pulsing to the music with Stephanie's gyrations. She wiggled down slightly and brushed a nipple against his lips. Her wet opening right over his hardness, bouncing her way back up his tongue licked her wetness again and grinding down as 'I Want Your Sex' was finishing with Stephanie slipping herself on his erection as she moaned in pleasure. The first notes of 'Happy Birthday" played, Stephanie entwined her hands at the back of his neck, swaying on his cock as she sang to him.

After singing "Happy Birthday, Carlos. Happy Birthday to you," Stephanie whispered "You can touch me now."

He hands worked up her body as his lips crashed down on her, groaning into her mouth. "God, you fill so good on my bucking Bronco."


	67. Chapter 67

****

EYES TO REMEMBER

Chapter 64

"You, Me, and Tea"

He stood there observing Allie. Stephanie had what looked like a tool box out to go to the farm. She couldn't lift it so she was trying to push it out the door to go to the Volvo. She was on her knees behind it putting all her force into getting it to move forward.

"How about I help you?" he chuckled at her determination.

"Dave," Allie looked up at him, "Mommy's going to work with Matt."

"I see," picking up the tool box.

Allie ran over to get something off the breakfast bar and followed him out.

"What's that?"

She had strips that she was fanning out, "Mommy's colors."

He sat down in the old wicker rocker on her porch with Allie crawling up, "She got lots of colors, Dave."

Allie was going from yellows and oranges to the blue and greens and all the colors in between. Ranger had never seen to many hues and tones for each.

"I like these," the little girl was pointing to blues, "and these," going to the pinks. She closed up her fan of many colors. "When you ain't got colors, Dave, guess what you got?"

He watched as her pale blue eyes took in all the strips imaging Stephanie as a small girl. How inquisitive like her daughter.

"Tell me," Ranger chuckled.

"Nothing. It's black, Dave."

"Are you giving, Carlos, a decorating lesson, My Princess?" Stephanie said from the doorway stepping out on the small porch.

"Mommy, Dave didn't know about all the colors! Somebody gots to teach him."

Stephanie kissed his lips, "Welcome to Decorating 101," and her daughter's curls. "Since Allie has my color wheel, I'll get your opinion on the wall color for the dining room," opening up her strips and indicating a warm honey beige color. "Go get my tablet off the table, Allie."

"I'm your helper, Mommy," Allie jumped down running in the cabin and coming back with a sketch pad which her daughter handed to her.

Opening up to a particular page, she gave it to Ranger.

She had sketches of the dining room, the three girls' bedrooms, and the master suite. Each had swatches of colors. He chuckled at the pink bedroom with ladybugs for Allie. Katie and Julie's rooms had bright multi-colored quilts with pale walls. The dining room looked like they could step back in time and sit down to a Colonial meal.

The drawings of the master suite blew him away. She had the simple oak bed they picked out with a comforter of blue, beige, and white squares. Pillows tossed across the bed. The room had big windows being in the newer section of the house. She had drawn dark taupe sheers on them to contrast with pale taupe walls. It was simple and sophisticated. He couldn't wait to mess up the bed with Stephanie.

Stephanie was waiting as Ranger didn't show much reaction, "You like them?"

His smile told her, "Yes, Babe, even pink walls with ladybugs."

Matt and Pete were standing near the porch with the older girls having come back from a morning walk around the lake watching Stephanie in action.

"Carlos," Stephanie purred and sat down in his lap like a child would with Santa Claus.

His eyebrow up and smirking at her, "Babe?" Anything was possible after Stephanie's last two nights of sexscapades. He was putty in her hands and would fly to the Moon bringing back Moon rocks if she wanted.

She tickled his chin with a finger batting her blue eyes, "You know when we have Rangeman Day at the Wild West Park and the employees stay overnight in the cabins?"

"Yes."

"I was wondering if maybe we could rent a big tent and have a corn roast and barbecue at the farm before everyone went home." Stephanie was now sitting up straight in his lap so her chest was very eye level. "You would get to show off your antique cars," dangling the carrot even more.

Everyone was snickering knowing Stephanie would get her way.

He looked all around him at the laughing faces, his brown eyed gaze coming to rest on the seductive kitten in his lap, "I think we can work something out."

Kissing his lips, "I know we can."

Ranger was making the now familiar drive from Stephanie's cabin to the farm house, there were squeals coming from the back seat of her Volvo.

"There's a dance tonight!" Katie and Julie let out reading the Murdock  
Community Board coming into town.

Stephanie knew about it from the sign in Gracie's.

Allie concurred, "Mommy, we gots to dance."

"Well, I don't know if Carlos wants to dance. He may be too tired from working," Stephanie said giving him the smile of a temptress knowing he was worked into a frenzy the last two nights.

Eyebrow rose in a challenge and a smirk to match, "I think I can find the energy."

"Yeah, Dave got to dance, too!"

He just shook his head knowing he couldn't get out of it if he wanted.

The car was barely in park, when Julie and Katie were out the back doors. The horses weren't all out in the fields so they were releasing Ghost, Midnight, and Star from their stalls and getting fresh water in the troughs and hay in the crib. Ranger was impressed how much they pitched in and Julie didn't even complain about cleaning the stalls to help Tom. Hobo and Sparky were roaming around the house with Allie while they unloaded the tools and items Stephanie brought on this trip. Matt and Pete were stopping at Gracie's for a look see, then be there shortly. He chuckled to himself as soon as either one of them carried something in; a dining room chair got carried out. His woman was on a mission to get the glass topped table of out of the log portion of the farm house.

Stephanie ran over to the farm manager coming out of the barn and he in turn headed for the gatehouse. Walking back up the driveway, both his wife and him had big smiles on their faces.

"You're really getting rid of the table and chairs?" Karen was bubbling over.

Ranger nodded looking at Stephanie, "We bought new old stuff." It sounded insane but after seeing her sketches, it made perfect sense to him.

"When my friends get here, then the four strong men can move the table to its new home," Stephanie was rubbing Ranger's bicep, "can't we?"

"Yes, Babe."

"Here comes Dave. He looks thirsty," Allie told her playmate.

Walking onto the porch, Ranger had to chuckle, Allie and Maggie were wearing crowns and old jewelry sitting at the small table Stephanie bought at Gracie's, Dolls sitting in the two other small chairs with their fancy teacups and plates of crackers and banana slices. A tea party fit for princesses.

Allie poured a cup of ice tea, "Dave, here's your tea," handling him a cup.

"Thank you, Princess Allie."

"This is a special party. You got to hold out your pinkie," the little curly haired girl with big dimples said as she demonstrated.

Knowing he didn't have a choice, Ranger stuck out his pinkie.

Maggie poured a cup for the farm manager, "Here, Daddy, you can have tea with me."

He looked at his boss and followed suit with his tea cup, "Thank you, Princess Maggie."

Allie poured two more cups, "Here come my friends!" Allie cheered as Matt and Pete came up the steps without hesitating took their teacups with little fingers out.

"See, Maggie, this is what boys do," Allie was smiling proudly at the four men with their teacups.

Turning around when he heard a noise behind him, Ranger saw Stephanie with her cell taking a picture of the tea party.

Brown eyes narrowing at her sweet smile, "Babe."

After dinner at Mr. Kim's restaurant, Stephanie and Ranger with hands entwined with their friends and girls walked casually along Murdock's sidewalks as the band was warming up and the portable dance floor was in place closing down the main street.

Ranger stood and watched Stephanie walk to a small booth buying cookies. She had on tight jeans, black cowboy boots, and a short blue button up shirt. He couldn't wait to get her back to the cabin and get them off. Allie had on her cowboy boots with a denim skirt and red bandana print shirt. She was wearing her hat as were Katie and Julie. His three young cowgirls.

The music started and dancers were filling the dance floor. A country song came on and people started getting into place to do a line dance. Stephanie showed Julie the steps and all four were out there moving around as he stood observing. Matt and Pete eventually joined in and stayed dancing through the next song. He heard an intake of breaths around him of men standing and watching. Something was tossed at his feet which Ranger picked up; it was Stephanie's blue shirt. He immediately focused on the dancers; his woman was dancing in a black leather low cut vest lacing up the front wiggling her finger at him. He felt himself gulp and before he knew he was there following Stephanie foot steps

"Dave, do it like this," Allie instructed placing her heel on the floor and moving her foot back and forth.

He laughed as he took Stephanie in his arms swinging her around as the band changed the tempo to a slow love song, "She's gone from tea party princess to dance teacher."

Stephanie smiling proudly at her daughter with Matt, Pete, Julie, and Katie while she danced with her man, "That's my girl. Multi-talented."

"Miss Plum, are you trying to entice me with this?" Ranger whispered running a finger along the deep 'V' of the vest and dipping inside feeling separation between her breasts while they were plastered together dancing.

"Is it working?" her warm tongue tickled his jaw line.

"Oh yeah, Babe."

"I know. I can feel it."


	68. Chapter 68

__

More birthday smut!

****

Eyes to Remember

Chapter 65

"It's Good Being the Birthday Boy!"

Ranger had placed the digital photo cube on the corner of his desk after plugging it in Monday morning. He was looking at Stephanie's naked body with overwhelming love. She had these sensuous, erotic images taken because she loved him and wanted to show him. She was beyond beautiful and it is a gift of her heart. They weren't pornographic by any means to him. Maybe someone else would think so. These showed the essence of the woman she was and gave so freely to him when they have made love buried deep inside her. Even the ones he downloaded which she was slightly more exposed for him

in the soft focus of the photographer's lens, it was her way of inviting him to make her his over and over for all their life.

He also felt the growing need for her in his groin. His erection hard wanting to enter her if she was here right now in his office. The last few days as she 'celebrated' his birthday were the most sexually explosive days of his life. She knew he was a very sexual man and was only to happy to show him her desire for him.

His thoughts were broken when Stephanie appeared in his office as if by magic. He watched as her hips swayed in the short denim skirt that barely covered her gorgeous ass.

"It doesn't look like you're working," Stephanie leaned over and gave his lips a pouty kiss. The roundness of her breasts showing in the scoop neckline of her low black Rangeman tank.

"No, just fantasizing about this very crazy, erotic woman I'm in love with, who because she loves me so much gave me these," touching the digital frame, "and I don't know what I did to be given something so intimate or her."

"She loves you," Stephanie simply said. "But, I don't think that's all that you were thinking," a hand rubbing his erection through his cargos.

Ranger gave an eyebrow, "No," his lust laced in his voice and erection taking over saying, "I want to fuck her so much now!" He had never spoken to Stephanie like that, so rough, so animalistic, he would call it. He thought maybe his sexually need upset Stephanie because she didn't say a word, but walked to his door. Surprised, she closed it and came to stand beside his chair. Before Ranger could say another word, her tank went flying across the room exposing bare breasts because she was wearing no bra. Stephanie unzipped her skirt letting it fall to the carpet, slipped down a pair of pink bikinis, then reached down and released his pulsing cock. Next, she bent her body over his desk so her breasts were pressing on his papers, legs parted just enough for him to view her wetness glistening. Stephanie's arousal permeated the air around him. Passion was in her eyes and a sensual smile on her lips. Swaying her ass teasing him, "A birthday fuck it is! Get busy!"

Ranger was mesmerized by the sight before his eyes; he could see juices dripping out of her and on her pink full lips, eager to accept his engorged member. Ignoring his need at the moment, he had other ideas first.

A finger reached out and scooped up her slickness; he tasted her and then put the finger to her lips. His woman tasted her need. Sitting back down, he let his tongue lick the length of her as he kneaded her ass cheeks. Sucking took over on her hard nub causing Stephanie to jump and cry out in pleasure. His tongue moved to circle her entrance as his hands were spreading the swollen lips that were around it, he continued flicking in and out. Sometimes his tongue would tap her clit, then slid back to be encased by her warmth. Moans coming deep within her escaping. Her body was writhing on his desk. He held on to her hips as his tongue slid in as far as it could. Stephanie pushed back against him so he was deeper; "Carlos" which she screamed was muffled into the desk as a rush of pleasure overtook her.

Her panting slowed after a few minutes, she was begging, pleading with her eyes, "Please, Carlos, I want you in me!"

He stood up without a word and grabbed her hips once more, plunged himself into the essence of her woman.

"Babe," Ranger was biting her shoulder trying to gain some control but he was losing as he moved in and out Stephanie's body in tune with hers meeting him halfway. Warm, rough hands were cupping her round breasts from underneath. He thrust inside deeply twice more and Stephanie screamed his name as a strong release burst along with the hotness he emptied into a far space within her.

He pulled out of her reluctantly after they calmed somewhat still very hard, his shaking legs about to give out, and taking Stephanie with him as he fell back into his chair. He buried his face in her strawberry scented curls "Babe, I sorry I spoke that way to you. It just came out. You make me want you so much."

"Carlos," the back of her hand rubbing his jaw, "you have nothing to be sorry for to me. I love you. I'm yours. Haven't you figured it out I meant what I said?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm your sexual birthday present. You have everything tangible a man could want or own. I'm giving you my desire for you, my passion for you. Every time since the first night we made love, I've felt alive like I never have before in my life. Your need for me comes out of your love. I hope you've felt my sexual cravings for you, too, because they are very, very real. Ok, I've thrown a little teasing in here and there," Stephanie giggled at the scowl he gave her. "We've made love every night we were together since that first time. I'm giving you some, a lot, of extra variety in your birthday sex. A good healthy fuck every once in awhile," she shrugged her shoulders, "well, it just feels damn good. So, have all the birthday sex you want with me, because all those extra orgasms, it's good for a person," widening her eyes for emphasis, "and I love them."

He started to laugh, "I'm having lots of birthday sex because you love orgasms."

"Almost," Stephanie corrected him, "I love my Cuban induced ones and I love that my man gives them to me," tapping his chest, "and, I feel that a Cuban man just hasn't had enough yet because that joy stick of yours is poking me."

"Maybe," he said slyly.

Stephanie gave an eye roll, "Mr. Winky doesn't qualify as a maybe. It's own zip code is a possibility," throwing her arms around his neck trailing wanton kisses along his jaw and hers lips giving away to his tongue parting them. Her nipples rolling between his fingers until his lips moved down finding one then the other.

Breaking away momentarily, reaching over and moving the files out of the way that were on his desk. She slid from his lap and rested her ass on the edge of the desk, legs bent so a bare foot was resting on each arm rest trapping him. Her center proudly displaying their mixed juices to him. Stephanie lowered herself seductively down to rest on her elbows in the middle of his Mahogany desk, her curls haloed around her face. Her eyes expressed her want, "Ready for round 2, Big Boy? Come and get it."

"Always," leaning in as he stood up again, wrapping her legs around his waist, his massive endowment hammered into her.

Stephanie sighing in contentment throwing her head back, "That feels wonderful like it's meant to be."

"I know, Babe. It's good to be the Birthday boy."


	69. Chapter 69

The complete chapter from the week 35 challenge.

**__**

Eyes to Remember

Chapter 66

"Teasing the Birthday Boy!"

Ranger was standing in front of Rangeman watching Julie, Katie, and Allie walk towards him. Stephanie was tagging behind casually strolling with a slight swing in her hips. She was going to kill him with her array birthday sexcapades for him, but what a way to go. Death at the hands of a very sexy, erotic crazy woman. And she was all his. He chuckled to himself thinking about this morning. It was his birthday. He never made his morning run, Stephanie made sure of that. The alarm never went off, but he sure did, waking up to her mind blowing lips on him. The cargos he wore were a little snug just remembering the sensations her tongue and mouth created on him. She had a seductive smile to go with the black wrap shirt dress embroidered with the Rangeman logo that clung to her curves. A hint of tanned thighs peaking out with each stride.

Katie and Julie gave a 'Happy Birthday' wave as they boarded the 'Y' bus for  
horseback camp. Allie went running into the lobby to push the up bottom for  
the elevator to go to 5. Stephanie and her little girl were standing on one side, Ranger on the other. Her sandalled foot was resting on the wall so her dress was open slightly but not enough to catch a glimpse of what was underneath. Stephanie licked her lips never saying a word.

He responded with a growl.

A puzzled looking came over Allie's face, "Dave, do you have a tummy ache? Mommy can give you that pink medicine so it feels better."

Giggling, "No, Princess. Carlos has a lot of work to do that's all. He doesn't have a tummy ache."

The elevator opened on 5, "I have an ache," whispering against her curls, "that only you can cure."

Batting blue eyes, "What do you need?"

Frustrated, he hissed, "Something warm and moist."

Stephanie cut him off, "Soup?"

"I want be inside you," he wanted to finish, but Stephanie stepped through the conference room doorway greeting the guys, "Good Morning, Gentlemen."

Ranger pounded a fist on the wall. That woman was going to be the death of him or at least driven to sexual insanity.

Balloons, a huge 'Happy Birthday Ranger' banner strung across the room, and a loud cheer from everyone greeted him as he walked into the meeting room after Stephanie and Allie.

"Thank you," he said taking his place in the front.

Ranger asked if there was anything else before dismissing the meeting, Lester stood up, "I do. If anyone can't figure it out, its Ranger's birthday. We want him to know how much we appreciate our jobs at Rangeman, especially since Stephanie keeps him in line."

All the men stood up with Allie standing on a chair next to Lester.

"One, two, three," he counted waving his arms like a band director. They put kazoos in there mouths and played 'Happy Birthday' while Allie sang.

"Happy Birthday, Dave! Happy Birthday to you!" She belted out with the biggest dimples.

Ella rolled in a birthday cake for him to blow out the candles as the men all cheered, "Happy Birthday, Dave." The men presented him a case of his favorite wine and a big birthday card signed by everyone.

He noticed when Stephanie was passing out cake as she bent over; he glimpsed a sexy black and blue bra under her shirt-dress. He was going to need to do a uniform inspection later in his office.

Stephanie walked back into his office after taking Allie to daycare. He was at his desk playing with his digital photo frame and from the glazed look, it was her erotic pictures.

"I'm back. What did you need?" giving a playful look as she closed his door.

He did a come hither with a finger turning his chair from his desk so Stephanie could stand between his legs. "What do you have on under this?" tugging on the bottom hem. "Is it Rangeman approved?"

"My usual bra and panty set I wear everyday."

A Cuban eyebrow rose as he stood up, his hand going to the tie to undo it. The dress fell open. He sucked in his breath. Standing in front of him was Stephanie in a satiny black bra and panty with electric blue bows. He saw a slit of her breast show through the bra. Fingers reached up and tugged at the tails of the bow, it untied. A nipple peaked out at him. He did the other letting that one slip out.

"Look at that! I didn't know the bra did that," her brows raised with her surprise tweaking her nipples right in front of his face making them stand out even more.

Fingers reached down and undid the bow in the front of her panties. Sliding a finger down, Ranger discovered they were crotchless. "Babe," he growled.

A moan escaped Stephanie as his finger found her wet, she widened her stance as his fingers traced down to her entrance and she welcomed them in.

"God, Babe, you're killing me."

"I wanted you to remember your birthday," kissing and tugging on his lips. She let him work his fingers in and out of her once or twice; Ranger's face was buried in her hair.

"Oh my," Stephanie jumped, "look at the time. I have to go pick-up Mary Lou."

"What!"

"We're going shopping. I got to go!" She stepped away from him instantly aware of the emptiness.

"No! Babe, I need you to take care of this!"

There was a hard bulge in his cargos.

"I will when I get back, Birthday Boy," before taking his fingers in her mouth and sucking them.

"You can't go out in crotchless panties!"

Stephanie tied her dress, "Who's going to know?" Kissing Ranger so he tasted her on his lips. She grabbed her purse over her shoulder and with a wink, "Easier access for when I get back. Think about that!" She yanked his door open and blew a kiss disappearing.

Ranger looked down at the bulge and went running out of the office seeing the elevator doors close with Stephanie on it, "I'll know!" He let out what sounded like a roar.

Tank came out, "Ranger, about ready to leave for that job inspection?"

He wasn't paying attention to his friend. The elevator dinged and Stephanie was standing there, "Are you going down?" standing seductively and pouting her full lips.

Ranger moaned getting on with Tank.

She rode down to the garage with them in silence watching each other. Tank exited when it stopped. Ranger stayed on with Stephanie. He grabbed her to him, "You're in trouble when you get back."

"I know, Carlos," purring in his ear. "I'm going to ride you like there's no tomorrow when I get back. Take care of my friend," her hand caressing his erection through his cargos.

"You planned this!"

Saying sweetly, "Me?" Stephanie gave him one final kiss and pushed him out of the elevator so she could go to the lobby. She heard Ranger calling "Stephanie!" She was in so much delicious trouble when she returned knowing how horny he was now and would to be when she returned. That just meant more birthday orgasms for her. It was so good to have your boyfriend related to the Energizer Bunny. Not everyone could have an Energizer Cuban!

**__**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tank was watching Ranger as he drove back to Rangeman from their installation inspection at of all places, Pleasure Treasures, the local adult video and toy store; he kept adjusting his pants or trying too.

"Do you have ants in your pants or something?" Tank asked.

Grumbling, "No. Damn Woman!" Still working on his pants.

His friend took a better look seeing the hard bulge in the front of his pants.

Tank started rolling with laughter, "It seems like you have a big problem there. I ain't helping you with that!"

"I don't have a problem!" he snapped and muttered a few Spanish curse words.

'It's so funny," still laughing at his friend, "a white girl from the 'Burg' has you, the Cuban God, tied up in horny knots."

"There's nothing wrong with me!"

Tank looked over at him, "Right, and you didn't want to take her right there in the elevator. I know lust when I see it and you have it bad, Buddy. I know what you'll be doing when Stephanie gets back behind your locked office door. That's a birthday present!"

Ranger huffed. The next minute a huge wolf grin broke out because he knew he was going to be buried to the hilt inside her for putting him through this agonizing torture. The explosion of release would be recorded on a Richter scale somewhere. "I am the Birthday boy, Tank," he said pulling into Rangeman.

"Is Stephanie back?" Ranger barked stepping off the elevator on 5.

"No, Boss," came a voice from the control you.

Ranger flipped open his cell phone, "Where are you?"

Stephanie's sweet voice came in his ear giggling, "I'm here, Sweetheart."

"Get back here or I'm busting some cargos," he hissed with clenched teeth.

"Why?" Stephanie asked. Her voice became seductively low with the next utterance, "Are you as hard for me as I am wet for you?"

He just growled.

"I am juicy. Mmmmmmmm, and tasty," he heard her licking loudly. He also heard giggling in the background. Mary Lou must be hearing this. "I'll be there soon. I'll be riding you to Heaven and back. I can almost feel every inch of your Cuban maleness in me now." Stephanie gave a breathy "Bye, Carlos," and disconnected.

"You better get here soon, you Minx!" Ranger yelled into the dead phone. The conversation was so erotic, he was even hornier if that was possible, and she had him spinning. He never realized he went to the kitchen for a bottle of water. Turning around to leave there where Tank, Bobby, and Lester standing there grinning like idiots.

"Boss," Lester joked, "we've been through a lot together, but we're not going to take care of that," indicating the hard rock in his pants. His voice changing to a high pitched prissy one, "We don't go that way."

Ranger just glared at them.

"Bobby, you're the medic. Can't you do something for The Man?" Tank was roaring.

"Give him a Midol or something," Lester added.

Bobby smacked his partner, "That's for PMS."

"I know. Penis Missing Stephanie Syndrome."

"Technically," Bobby grinned, "that would be PMSS."

All three were laughing at the state their friend was in. It was not everyday the Great Manoso was close to being out of control. Stephanie had him so wrapped around her little finger and it was great seeing their friend so happy.

Ranger took deliberate steps towards the three friends causing them to scatter out the door.

He walked to his office and sunk down in his chair. Even as a teenager he never felt this horny that he could recall. What that woman could do to him and he intended on it being for the rest of his life. His dick was going to crack. He was going to miss his birthday sex gift after tonight being honest with himself. Stephanie could be insatiable and he was one lucky bastard! He took a swig of the ice cold water. Replacing the cap, he touched his fly with it hoping to ease the ache a little. He must be crazy flipping on the photo frame and clicking through the photos until he found the erotic ones of the woman he loved. He had added more of Stephanie from the memory stick. One she was laying there. The picture was taken from behind her. Blue eyes looking at the camera, her exquisite breasts in full view in the foreground with her legs crossed raised up hiding her sex. Next, she was laying there in all her naked glory for him. Fingers of one hand touching a hard pink bud and the other hovering on her entrance. God, he was torturing himself looking at the last one. Stephanie was laying there her back slightly arched with a golden boa slithering over her just like Ranger wanted to be doing at this moment. He could see she was wearing her gold slave chain in the photograph. God! What is would feel like to be throbbing inside her now. Filling her! He raised the water bottle to his forehead. It was hot in here.

Finally, he heard her voice in the hallway. He flipped off the digital pictures since the real thing was here.

"You wanted to see me, Carlos?" Stephanie gave him a raspy, seductive voice. She put a shopping bag down. The village idiots were right behind her grinning.

"Babe. What do you three want?"

"Where did you go shopping, Steph?" Tank asked ignoring Ranger

"The Lenox Outlet with Mary Lou. She wanted to replace a china plate she broke. We got some really good buys."

Tank nodded, "I like that Lenox stuff. I buy it for my mother on her birthday."

"Show us what you bought," Lester was looking in the bag.

Stephanie took out something wrapped in thick tissue, "I bought ten complete place settings of their pattern, 'Opal Innocence', for the holidays. I figure we will have house full. I'll need to get more, but I bought what they had in stock."

"This is nice," Bobby commented as they were looking at the china pattern.

"Maybe, we should register there, Bobby? The next time you go, can I come, Stephanie?" Lester said admiring the plate holding it up to light.

Tank agreed, "Me, too. I like their stuff."

Ranger couldn't take anymore and bellowed, "Why don't we have a field trip to the fucking outlet!?"

"Really?" Tank, Bobby, and Lester asked together.

"Out! Now!" pointing to his door.

His friends and Stephanie all turned to leave, "Not you," grabbing Stephanie. He closed and locked his door behind them.

There was banging on the door, "We know what you're doing," they chanted together.

"Go away or I'll put you three on monitor duty through eternity and escorting Grandma Mazur everywhere when you're not working."

They could hear the groans through the door making Stephanie and Ranger laugh.

Ranger drew himself up completely towering above Stephanie, "You leave me horny and hard as Hell to go buy china!" Waving his arms in a Stephanie impression.

Stephanie's big blue eyes looked up at him afraid maybe she pushed him too far, tears in the corners. Nodding, "Uh huh, it's going to be our first Christmas together. I want it to be special. With your family, mine, and maybe those three, I wanted enough china. I got rid of what I had in Denver."

Not only was his cock swelled, but his heart was, too. "I love you, you crazy woman," wrapping her in his arms. Then, trying to sound mean, but not succeeding, "Now, take care of this like you promised!"

Stephanie led him over to his leather sofa and pushed him down. The Vixen coming out. She reached down and slowly undid his cargos releasing his beyond hard erection. Standing up, she slid out of her sandals, ran her fingers through her sexy hair, her fingers untied the belt of her dress letting it slide off her shoulders. Stephanie was standing in her peek-a-boo panty set. The slits of the bra were open and her nipples were pebbled waiting for his attention. She took a step closer coaxing Ranger to feel her wetness. He did and the crotchless panties were soaked. Her blue eyes were full of desire to match the dark chocolate ones looking back. Licking her full lips, Stephanie lowered herself down on Ranger's waiting erection taking in all that he could give her.

"Oh God!" she moaned. His large cock stretching her. "Nothing will ever feel this fucking good, Carlos, as you fill me completely."

"Babe."

They just sat there not moving connected together for what seemed like an eternity. Stephanie began to slowly rock her hips, eyes closed as she savored the feeling of having the man she loved inside her. The ultimate bond a man and woman could share. He began thrusting up as his mouth hungrily found the nipples peeking out at him. Raising herself up and almost completely off her impalement and quickly coming back down to feel him all of him. Stephanie began bucking with wild abandonment as her orgasm was sweeping over her.

"Carlos!"

Giving one final, hard thrust, Ranger emptied everything that had been building in the woman who he loved, who drove him insane with passion. "Babe!" he cried into her curls.

Stephanie was resting her head on his shoulder, neither one breaking the connection of their wild lovemaking. Stephanie let out a small giggle sitting up on him. "This is crazy. If you were anymore deeper inside me, you would be coming out my ears. I can feel you way up here. That's impossible!" Her slim fingers were near her belly button. Stephanie pressed his hand in the same spot.

A shiver ran through him as he felt his still hard erection inside Stephanie through her skin, "I'm Cuban remember," flashing a wolf grin. "Babe, I never realized how much I'm in you. Am I hurting you?" concerned now.

"Carlos," Stephanie's hands cupped his face, "its ecstasy. I wish you never had to leave me," kissing his lips as her passion for this man was overtaking her again feeling him getting harder inside her as he stretched her more.

Now, it was his turn to tease. Ranger lifted Stephanie off his encased maleness missing the touch immediately.

"Hey, I liked that!"

"You don't need these," ripping her soaked panties off. Their combined juices running over them. With a swift turn in his arms, he laid Stephanie over his lap with her ass cheeks glistening up at him.

She gasped at the position she found herself. A still much engorged cock was pushing up to touch her. "

"This is your punishment for teasing me on MY BIRTHDAY, you little Minx," he smirked.

"I'm not taking this lying down!"

"From my perspective, Babe, you are. You left me rock hard and horny on purpose!"

Saying innocently, "Not me, Carlos! It must have been my evil twin." She tried to stifle a giggle because he kept poking her with something very stiff. "Besides, I fixed it when I got back."

"A couple of hours later."

"One and a half to be exact."

"So, you admit to teasing me! You!"

"I never teased you! I admit to nothing! You must have imagined it!" Stephanie was squirming on his lap, but he held her in place.

"I guess I imagined the hard-on I had all that time!"

"No, that's real! It's poking me!"

"What about the peek-a-boo bra and crotchless panties? Are those figments of my imagination, too?"

"No, I told you I didn't know the cups opened up like that when you untied them. A piece of fabric must have fallen out of the panties!" Stephanie spat back at him.

"You have an answer for everything."

She looked up at him, "Someone has to, you Cuban Caveman!"

"I thought you loved that about me," Ranger feigned hurt.

A big smile on her face, "I do. I'm living every woman's fantasy. A studly Caveman with a very big appendage and knowing how to use it."

"That's better, but you still teased me!"

Stephanie felt a large Cuban hand come to rest on her ass rubbing it gently. The next thing she knew he smacked her one ass cheek then the other. Ranger watched a pinkness come to her pale skin resulting from his playful swats alternating on her round globes. Stephanie wiggled her butt to entice his hand, opening legs for him to feel her new wetness the 'discipline lesson' was giving her. He swatted her couple of times a little harder.

"You like this, naughty girl?"

Stephanie decided to play with him. Responding with attitude, "What do you think? You're not getting your ass smacked!"

"These are love taps. Are you ever going to tease me again like that?" Ranger growled continuing to spank her, but Stephanie could see the wide grin on his face. "You tease; you have to pay the price."

"Yeah, with an orgasm! " Stephanie thought to herself.

He chuckled and she knew she said that out loud. The initial smack which she hardly felt, surprised her. Her ass was gaining a warmth from his administrations, but they were caressing pats. The 'punishment' Ranger was giving her was so erotic never experiencing anything like it before. After his large hand tapped her ass, he would let his fingertips wander down brushing against her sex, sending pleasure straight through her. Her wet center quivered with each touch of his hand.

"What do you think! Of course!" Stephanie responded and for extra attitude stuck her tongue out at him.

He chuckled at his naughty girl. "Good," his hand came down on her ass again with few final smacks increasing their intensity and slipping into her wetness, eliciting loud pleasurable moans from the woman he loved. His warm hand caressed away any sting in her pink ass cheeks, then let two fingers slip back into her. Stephanie giving out little pants at his touch stroking the inside of her center and his thumb was circling her sensitive bud he found hiding between her lips. Stephanie could feel an orgasm which felt like it started in her toes and working up through her body as his long fingers found her pleasure button inside. Ranger never removed his fingers but continued to stroke as she pulsed back into his hand and prolonging the orgasm that was rocking her body making her see stars and calling out his name over and over.

"Oh Fuck, Carlos," Stephanie panted as she was coming down from her orgasmic bliss. "That was amazing."

Once her trembles subsided and before she realized, she was flipped again, this time on her back with her legs parting wide open showing her slick center that was aching to be filled with his waiting Cuban cock. Cool leather touching her warmed cheeks. Her man came to rest between them. With a strong

movement forward, he was completely sheathed inside her He remained still reveling in the pleasure Stephanie caused just being in that wonderful abyss as he rested his weight on his arms

Smirking at her, "We are, Babe." Speaking with a thick Spanish accent, "Me Caveman," tweaking a nipple, "You my Cavewoman. Use tool."

"Oh, and you do, Caveman," pulling his face to hers to take possession of his lips.

"This is for me because you feel so good around me and it's my birthday." Seriousness came over him, "You know I would never hurt you."

"I trust you and I know you wouldn't. I didn't know a spanking could be so erotic."

He smirked at her, "I'll remember that the next time you're bad."

"I'll be naughty all the time," whispering as she bit her lip, "for an orgasm like that!" Stephanie's eyes had deepened to a dark blue as she stared with desire glowing in them at Carlos, "Take me. I'm yours."

With those words, he began thrusting in and out of her like a thirsty man seeking water in the desert. She met everyone one encouraging him to go harder and deeper until wave after wave of release rolled from one to the other and back again.

"Wow, Cowboy," Stephanie purred into his ear, "how do I walk after that?" coming back down to Earth. Her entire body flushed with a delicate pink under her tan. 'Happy Birthday, Carlos."

Ranger chuckled, "It sure is, Babe."


	70. Chapter 70

**__**

Eyes to Remember

Chapter 67

'The Party's Here'

The activity bus pulled up to the curb with Julie and Katie jumping off.  
Clark, the driver, gave a wave and "See ya tomorrow."

"Have you had a good birthday, Dad?" his daughter asked.

Before he could answer, Allie piped up, "Yeah, he got to do all the things he likes. He ate birthday cake."

Stephanie started blushing, hiding her face in his shoulder as Ranger gave a hearty chuckle, "And it was good."

There were balloons on the wrought iron gate with a sign reading 'The Party's Here!'

"Babe?"

Stephanie was glad he was in a relaxed mood from his late morning and into lunch birthday sex because in two seconds he was going to discover Momma Manoso was cooking him a Cuban birthday dinner at the firehouse. And, a brother and sister were popping in also for his birthday. That would really make the day for him she giggled to herself.

"There's my birthday boy!" his small Cuban mother almost tackled him walking  
in the door pulling him down so she could kiss her big son. "Happy Birthday, Ricardo!"

Stunned wasn't the word, "Momma?" He gave the beautiful woman giggling at  
his elbow evil eyes.

"You're going away so I couldn't cook for you this weekend. Stephanie offered her kitchen to me for tonight."

"That was so nice of My Babe," still giving squinty eyes over hid mother's head.

Maria was hugging the three girls. Emilio came from the deck with Stephanie's father, "There are Mojitos mixed, Ricardo."

He started to laugh, "Momma, did you, Ellen, and Grandma mix it? I have to work tomorrow."

Emilio was shaking his youngest child's hand, "No, I did, Son. I have to drive back to Newark."

Maria smacked her son's large bicep, "You're not going to let me forget about  
getting a little tipsy are you?"

Ranger shook his head, "No, Momma, and you were a lot tipsy."

"You!"

Stephanie didn't want a mother-son argument so she politely changed the subject, "Maria, did you find everything in the kitchen?"

"Stephanie, cooking in your kitchen is a dream and your mother helped me."

Her husband laughed, "Nightmares for me because I lost count how many times she said she needed a new kitchen."

"Emilio! I can't help it, this kitchen is so open and Ellen's new one is just as gorgeous. Stephanie, you need to teach me how to upholster seats like the stools you did in your mother's kitchen. I thought a professional did them. The photographs are absolutely lovely."

"Maria," Stephanie told her, "I'll be glad to show you."

"Good, Ricardo came bring you and the girls for a visit after your vacation."

Her son did almost perfect 'Burg' eye roll at that comment.

Allie was trying to drag Ranger over to the sofa where she stacked wrapped packages, "Dave, you gots to open your presents!"

Carrying over trays of Mojitos and ice teas with fancy umbrellas, Stephanie's mother and Ranger's passed out drinks as he began to open his gifts.

"Open this one," the little girl pointed to two gifts with Batman paper.

The first one was a Batman action figure Allie had proudly picked out at the store. He hesitated on the second one slightly since it was shirt size. Stephanie tried not to laugh when he removed the lid revealing a black satiny Batman cape. He was slack jawed again for the second time in about ten minutes. Crawling up on the sofa, Allie draped it around his shoulders and looped it at his neck, "See, Dave, you look just like Batman!" Smiling with her full dimples as she bent around to see his face.

At that very minute, the door opened and on reflex Ranger stood up, cape and  
all, wearing his black cargos and t-shirt to complete the outfit. Tank, Bobby, and Lester stepped inside and stopped seeing their boss in his Batman outfit.

"Ranger, are you thinking about upgrading the Rangeman uniform," Tank could  
barely get out.

Lester tugged on the cape, "Nice look on you."

He knew he couldn't do anything but grin and bear it with the adorable little girl watching him, "Thank you, Allie," he bent down to her level and kissed her cheek.

"Dad, open ours," Julie and Katie were holding another gift with striped wrapping paper. He sat back down never removing the cape. The paper came ripping off; he found a Batman t-shirt was covering a box. He just smirked at the theme. Removing the t-shirt covering the box was a remote controlled turbo powered Batmobile. "I see a theme here. Thank you."

Stephanie handed him a pack of batteries.

Next were two wrapped in metallic blue paper from Stephanie. He read the card first with a mountain stream and horses on the front, "I love you, Babe."

A piece of paper fluttered to the floor. Picking it up, Ranger saw it was a picture of a basketball hoop. His smile getting broader, "A basketball hoop?"

Stephanie nodded at him and pointing down, "I had it installed off the deck."

Frank tossed him the ball.

"Thanks."

He unwrapped the smaller blue package first. It was long and thin. He found a black leather covered jeweler's box from New York City. Opening it slowly, there was a watch with a smooth black leather band. He studied his gift intently. The gold face had the outline of Cuba etched in it. At the 3, 6, and 9 positions were 'R', "C', and 'M', his initials. A round onyx at the 12 O'clock position. He took it out, turning it over were words 'Happy Birthday, Caveman' with the date.

"Babe, you had this custom made."

"Yes, I've never owned a lot of jewelry, but when I wanted something special, Bert always created something unique for me in New York."

He handed the box to him parents. Also, taking note of the jeweler's address for future reference.

He had one more gift from Stephanie, a pair of black silk lounging pajamas. His initials were embroidered on the front pocket.

"Dave, look," Allie showed him the back of the pants, that pocket had an  
embroidered Batman emblem.

In front of everyone, Ranger really thanked her for his gifts. His parent's gave him a sweater and antique book of Spanish poetry.

"Ricardo, where are you going?" Maria asked her son after the gifts were opened. Stephanie had gone to change her clothes after a quick shower before dinner. He was following her into the bedroom.

He glanced over his shoulder, "Water conservation, Momma."

The bell outside sounded before dinner and he opened the door, "Happy Birthday, Brother Dear," his sister Carmen and her family walked into the loft followed by another man with a boy.

"No attacking," Ranger pointed a finger at the grey cat watching over the side of the oak cabinet.

Stephanie knew immediately he was another brother. He was taller and huskier with an extremely broad chest and shoulders. The resemblance in the facial features was unmistakable. Hopefully, nicer than Garcia. They were hugging when Ranger called her over.

"Babe, this is my brother, Mica, and his son, Eli. This is My Babe, Stephanie."

He saw his next to oldest brother fell instantly in love with his Woman. Mica owned a small catering and restaurant in Newark. His wife left him and their son when she ran off with motivational speaker speaking at her garden club. He had never remarried and had sole custody of Eli.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Stephanie shook the hand offered. "Come in. The girls are out back," indicating the French doors. Alex, Eli, and Sasha, Carmen's daughter, took off in that direction with Sparky and Hobo running outside.

Ranger's family was taking in the loft. "Stephanie, this is beautiful," Carmen told her. "I know why my brother and Momma like it here."

"Momma, this is a kitchen," he remarked at the large area Maria was showing her son the chief.

"I had the best time cooking this afternoon."

"Don't I know it," Mr. Manoso was hugging his son and kissed his wife, "I heard about it all afternoon."

"Is that really Carlos?' Mica was watching his younger brother kiss the beautiful woman in front of everyone and playing with the mass of curls. A dog and cat were also living in the mix with them, and now horses.

"He's in love finally, and settled into the life they have."

A rumble was heard rattling the windows. Everyone turned looking at Stephanie.

She was giggling, "Sounds like Bobby and Lester got the Ferrari home."

Frank looked at his watch, "They left over 30 minutes ago to drive a block."

"I guess they took the long way, Daddy."

Ranger was heading to the basement door, "Idiots," shaking his head.

"Would the hunky men bring up the folding table and chairs up for dinner?" Stephanie blew him a kiss.

"Sure, Babe. Mica, Ray, want to see the RV I'm going on a trip in for a few days? Come on, Carmen, you want to be nosy, too."

The crew came back up with a table, chairs, and bags of Stephanie's china.

"Steph, look," Lester and Bobby put down the chairs they were carrying and showed her slips of papers, "women stopped us to give us their phone numbers when they saw us in the Ferrari," Lester was almost ready to faint with exuberance.

Bobby was just as giddy, "Can we take it out again?"

"When are the two of you going to grow up?" Maria smacked their arms.

"Never, if we can get women throwing their numbers at us just driving around."

The loft was laughing at the two Rangemen.

"And what happens when you pick up these women in just regular vehicles?" Ranger tried to bring them back to reality.

With all sincerity, Lester explained, "We have a plan. One of us takes the Ferrari and the other uses your Porsche. Chick magnet cars."

Before Ranger could say anything but only raise an eyebrow, a police siren stopped on the street.

"That crazy woman! The cops are bringing her back again! Why can't they lock her up and lose the key!" Frank was yelling pounding his fist on the breakfast bar.

Ellen downed her glass of Mojito and filled it up again, "Frank, that's my mother."

The door opened, Grandma and Eddie came in. She was wearing a sheet wrapped like a toga.

"Hey, Steph," Eddie said sheepishly, "the seniors dressed up early for Halloween I guess and were waving at passer-bys. Your Grandma sort of slipped out a few times," pointing to her chest.

"No one knows beauty when they see it. Oh good, I didn't miss dinner," Grandma grabbed a glass and poured herself a drink.

"Eddie, want anything to eat?"

"How about later? I'm sure I'll be back," nodding at Grandma.

"This is Stephanie's Grandma Edna," Ranger introduced to his stunned family, "This is my sister Carmen, her husband Ray, and Mica my older brother."

"Hi there," Grandma tipped her glass at them. "I always have fun when I'm here," Grandma sat down at the table, toga and all.

The door opened again, "Are we in time for eats?" Matt and Pete strolled into the fire station.

He was laughing at the conglomeration of people gathered, their families and friends, "Babe, maybe we should think about a revolving door."

"I get it!" Allie was running for the telephone during the Cuban Birthday feast. Maria made Mojito chicken, corn fritters, rice with black beans, salad particularly for the birthday boy, roasted potatoes and vegetables from the grill, and a very big bowl of mac n' cheese. His brother made flan for dessert from his cafe.

"Hello, Mommy and Dave's place. We're here," she answered the phone.

Stephanie was smiling with everyone at her telephone manners.

"Yeah. Uh huh," nod of the head and another nod. "We come to New York."

"Babe, who is it?"

"Sounds like Michael, I left a message for him," taking the phone. 'Hi, Michael. I wanted to see when you wanted me to come for a fitting. We're leaving Thursday and be back at the farm house on Tuesday. I'm meeting with Matt in Plainfield on Thursday at the warehouse lofts and if you have time, we'll come into the city."

He guessed they were going to New York after their trip listening to his woman.

"Michael! I'm sure you could find someone else for that. I have a hunk," Stephanie got up and went into the office area. "An underwear model for Calvin Klein. Well for that," Stephanie smiled sweetly at her man coming back out with papers and showed Katie, Julie, and Allie. All nodding enthusiastically. "I didn't have to twist any arms. They saw the designs. We'll do it together as a set. OK, see you next week. Probably Sammy's. Bye, Michael."

The girls were all jumping around Stephanie looking at the papers from the fax machine.

"We're in a fashion show," chanting as Ranger took the faxes. He eyes instantly softened. Michael had sent designs of a wedding dress with girls' dresses.

"Michael has the final dress of the evening," Stephanie explained the designs. "He's pulling out the big guns for the charity event."

"What did he mean about an underwear model?" The jealous eyebrow was up.

"I may not allow it."

"Escorting me on the runway." Stephanie's eyes narrowed as she retorted, "You going to stop be, Boy Toy? It's my God given right to be on the arm of an underwear model if I want."

He smiled at his woman, "I'll be watching and just remember who you're leaving with that night."

Giving a wink, "I think he's Cuban."

Ellen looked up from the designs, "Stephanie Michelle Plum, I hope Michael uses extra material and puts a back in this."

"Mom!"

Allie took the dress designs, "Mommy, can we go shopping in New York?"

"For what, Princess?" Stephanie was hugging her little girl.

"Pretty things?"

"Pretty things?" Stephanie wasn't sure what her daughter was talking about but she had an idea. "At Victoria's Secret?"

"Yeah, I need a bra."

The loft was in an uproar laughing.

Ranger bent down to be level with the little girl with an eyebrow raised, "Why do you need a bra?"

"Dave, don't you know?"

He was missing something, "Know what?"

Allie looked down her shirt then gave him her dimples, "Girls got boobies and boys got penises. I need a bra."

He was stunned and could only get out as a soft rose was coming into his cheeks,"Um, um. Babe?"

"Where have you been?" Turning to her mother, "He doesn't know about boys and girls."

"I think he does. You just surprised him by knowing so much for a little girl."

Grandma got up from the table and placed her plate on counter, "She gets that from me. Save me some dessert, I'll be back."

Frank got up to follow her, "The police better not bring you back, you crazy coot!"

Grandma turned around, her blue eyes glaring, with quick fingers she lifted her toga and slapped a butt cheek covered by a tiger striped bikini, "Kiss my Hungarian ass!" The storm door closed behind her.

Stephanie's father turned to his brother and sister sitting there with blank looks on their faces, "You're new to all this. I'm sorry you had to witness the crazy old bat of a mother-in-law I got. She needs to be put in a home, but none will take her, that's how crazy she is."

"Daddy!"

The door opened up and Grandma stuck her head back inside, "Lester, hang around tonight. If Myron doesn't put out, I'll come for you," shutting the door again.

Lester looked pale and faint.

Ranger was kissing Stephanie, "Babe, this is wildest party I ever had."

"Just wait. Grandma may come back and belly dance for you."

"Oh, these are beautiful," Maria was gushing over the pictures of the Plainfield lofts Matt was showing. "I'd like to live in one of these."

"Maria? You'd leave Newark."

"Emilio, it's not that far out of Newark now. We aren't getting any younger. Do we need that big house? And, I could have a new kitchen."

He was laughing, "There's the clincher! If you would like to look when they are open, then we will do so."

"Stephanie could help decorate it with me."

Ranger gave an internal groan when he, Mica, Ray, and Pete came in from playing basketball. That would be another way his mother would get him to visit more picking up a piece of the conversation.

"What are you looking at, Momma?" Mica asked seeing the photographs.

"Maybe my new house. Matt is renovating warehouses outside of Plainfield. I love Stephanie's loft and her cabin which is open like this."

"Momma, you haven't seen anything yet," pulling a photo album out of the cupboard by the door which came from Denver and she dug out of her boxes for him. "This is Stephanie's Denver house."

Looking at the photographs, "I've never seen anything like it. My God, look at that breakfast bar! I count 10 bar stools. I see why Stephanie loves her cabin so much."

"I could imagine sitting there and drinking coffee looking at those mountains,"

Emilio was just as amazed.

"My daughter has done some unusual things," Frank began, "and when I saw this shell of a house she bought after Allie's birth. I fell in love with the mountains, but I didn't see her vision. Each time Ellen and I went to visit which was quite often, they accomplished so much. Christmases were amazing. They had a huge decorated tree in front of the windows. The house was just beautiful when they finished, but I like having them home even more."

"My Gampy is here," Allie had a little arm around his neck.

"Matt, what is going in these spaces?" Mica and his son where going though the sketches and pictures.

"Retail space. We have a small grocery owner interested in some space."

He was smiling at his family, "I need more space for the catering and café. This wouldn't be that far out of Newark for my clientele. Can I see it?"

"Here's one of my cards and the real estate company handing the selling of the units and rentals."

"Dad, this is neat here," Eli told his father looking around the open fire station, "we could live there so you're close to work. Grandma and Grandpa might be there, too."

"There's a playground being installed in the complex and a park down at the beginning of the block because we wanted it to be affordable family living. We even have an area of ground we're keeping free for anyone who wants to plant a small gardens. Rangeman is working on the security and Stephanie is helping decorate the model for me. Living in such open spaces isn't for everyone, but Stephanie and I both enjoy it. Pete and I love our apartment in New York."

Snickering, Marie choked, "And, don't forget the Bimbos wondering how the roof stays up."

Everybody was leaving for their homes after Ranger's birthday party.

"Come on, Ellen, let's go get your mother before the cops make a second trip. Bye, Pumpkin. I'll pick up the motor home for you tomorrow so Rocko can inspect it."

"Ok, I'll leave the keys on the counter. I want him to check everything before we leave."

A police car went flying by, "Too late. The cops beat us."

Ranger was hugging his Momma, "Thank you for my birthday dinner, Momma."

"It wasn't even like real cooking in that kitchen! Happy Birthday, Ricardo."

His father was shaking his son's hand, "I'll have to listen about the kitchen all the way home for 90 minutes."

Next, he was shaking Mica's hand, "If I didn't see it for myself, Carlos, I probably still wouldn't believed Momma. You have a woman, Julie's here, you live with animals and ride a horse, and a little curly haired girl runs you ragged."

"Yeah, you sit through an Allie lecture, it changes you. I'm glad you could come."

"Thank you, Stephanie. I had such an enjoyable evening," hugging the beautiful woman who shares his brother's life. "I'll keep the second weekend in September open for the Old West Park. Eli will really enjoy that."

Stephanie hugged him back, "I'm glad to meet another member of Carlos' family and please come back or visit us at the farm if you have a free weekend."

"I will," he said as they got into Carmen's mini van.

"Bye, Brother," Carmen kissed him. "Stephanie, I can't believe you are lending me a Michael Shore cocktail dress for the charity auction. Thank you."

Her husband shrugged his shoulders, "It's a dress."

"No, this is not! This is like gold."

Giggling, "Michael will be in heaven. A table full of females in his clothes. We'll be walking billboards. I hope your Mother will like the the evening pantsuit he's sending her. She doesn't know yet."

"You'll hear her all the way in Trenton."

All the Newark and New York vehicles pulled away leaving just them. The small family of Carlos, Stephanie, Katie, Julie, and Allie with Sparky and Hobo. Just the way they liked it.

"Babe, what a birthday! Thank you," one arm around her waist and he was flashing his other with his new watch on it.

She grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him down to her lips, "Caveman, it's not over yet."


	71. Chapter 71

**__**

Eyes to Remember

Chapter 68

"Over the River and Through the Mountains to Pennsylvania

We Will Go"

"Princess," Stephanie whispered to wake her little girl, "it's almost time  
to leave."

A sleepy Allie was fighting to wake up, "We're leaving?" Dragging her  
scruffy puppy with her, she sleep walked into the bathroom and her mother carried her down to the waiting motor home. Julie and Katie were already back asleep. Stephanie slipped her in the middle of the big bed. The clothes and food were packed away. Hobo was lying patiently on the dashboard and Sparky was in his co-pilot seat behind the passenger bucket seat. Turing on the ignition, she pulled out of her garage, stopping so the last passenger could get in after Ranger set the alarms in the firehouse.

As he took his seat across from his woman, the driver, he chuckled. Cindy and Bobby wear seated on the sofa ready for their trip and Julie, Katie, and Allie all sound asleep.

"Ready?"

"Drive on, Babe," sipping his travel mug of French Vanilla coffee. "Once you get this monster machine on the open road, I'll take over."

Smiling at the handsome man beside her, "There's some cantaloupe in the frig and cinnamon rolls in the microwave if you're hungry. Also, I put the coffee maker in the sink so it doesn't slide around if you want more."

"I'm good. We have breakfast on wheels."

Hardly any traffic was on the roads before 5 AM as they headed towards Philadelphia and were across the border in no time.

"Good Morning," Stephanie told the person in the ticket booth entering the Pennsylvania toll road.

"Good Morning to you. Getting an early start?" The cheery woman asked.

"Yes. Any construction I need to worry about heading towards Pittsburgh."

"You're good all the way just watch for some fog in the valleys. Enjoy your trip."

Pulling into the first wide spot to fit the RV along the highway, Stephanie handed the steering wheel over to her male counter part,

"You're turn."

Not only were the girls sleeping in the king-size bed, Hobo was sleep across a pillow and Sparky was dreaming at the bottom of the bed when Stephanie and Ranger checked on them before pulling back out.

"What a crew, Babe," laughing at the bed of sleeping girls and animals.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Three girls woke up right before the next rest stop they would pass so Ranger steered his way in and parked.

Allie was shocked as she was used to Stephanie behind the wheel, "Mommy, Dave's driving?"

"I'm driving the harder, mountain sections."

"You're good at driving, Mommy."

"Thanks for your vote of confidence," Ranger poked her getting out of the driver's seat.

"Let's go to the bathroom, and then I'll walk Sparky and Hobo around."

The cat came yawning down the hallway from the bedroom. "I hope we're not disturbing you," Ranger petted him as he jumped on a bar stool. "Crazy cat."

Katie, Julie, and Allie ran back in their pajamas into the motor home and Stephanie took out the animal shift.

The girls were sitting at the breakfast bar and Ranger was looking at them, "So what do we do for breakfast?"

"Cereal, bagels, toast, yogurt, or fruit," Stephanie answered as she came in the door again.

"See, Dave, we got food," Allie was getting her Rice Krispies out from under the breakfast bar and a spoon, "bowls are up there, please."

He got down bowls from above the sink where Allie indicated. He shook his head as his cereal went 'snap', 'crackle', and 'pop'. They were sitting in the rest stop eating with people trying to look in the windows as they checked out the motor home. The girls, dog, and cat were looking back with those able waving at the curious strangers.

Ranger watched Allie; she was staring intently at something. Her eyes were focused on the paper, a crease in her brow just like Stephanie when she was working on something. She even was biting on the end of her spoon just as her mother does her pen studying what he saw was a map.

"Mommy, where are we?"

"Inquiring four year old minds need to know," Ranger chuckled.

"We're here, Princess," pointing to near Chambersburg. "We started over here in Trenton and we need to go here," pointing to Donegal, Pennsylvania.

She looked at Stephanie, then Ranger, "Dave, you drove lots, but not like Mommy when we came to Gampy's."

"Thanks."

"We were sightseeing along the way to Trenton, remember?" Stephanie told her.

"Yep", she agreed, "Gampy got to see Elvis."

Stephanie folded up the map, "We should be getting off the toll road in  
about 90 minutes and have two stops before Fallingwater."

Julie and Katie picked that up, "Where are we going, Steph?"

"Lenox Outlet. I called and they have more of the place settings I want for Christmas and a bakery. Carlos was side swiped for his birthday, so we'll have a small quiet party and get a cake to celebrate tomorrow."

"We're going shopping," three girls cheered. He held his groan seeing the sweet smile his woman was giving him, "What vacation wouldn't be complete, Babe, without china shopping. How come the three idiots aren't with us if we are stopping?" It was in his mind that they wanted to go to the outlet one day. Maybe he could medicate them, or better himself, when they shopped for plates.

"I didn't tell them," slipping into the passenger bucket seat after buckling Allie into the seat behind her.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Six large shopping bags from Lenox, a cake, and two dozen cookies later, Stephanie made a right hand turn onto the road in the Laurel Highlands leading to Fallingwater. The sign indicating 11 miles got a big RV cheer with a woof and meow included. Ranger thought he lost his hearing at the shriek of delight Allie let out seeing a great big Yogi Bear at the campground they passed and would be coming back to for the next few days.

"Dave, did you see Yogi?" Hands waving in the air with excitement.

"Yes," chuckling at the little girl, "and I'm sure everyone in the  
campground heard you."

A few minutes later, "Hooray!" at the right turn into one of the greatest pieces of architecture in the world. The parking lot had only a few cars in it so Stephanie was able to stop under the trees.

"We'll be back," Stephanie told Hobo and Sparky leaving the ceiling and motor home fans running on the battery back-up so it stayed cool inside for them.

Stopping in the visitor center, the on-line tickets were turned in to their guide, Lillian. Once inside the house, Allie would have to be carried which Ranger volunteered for the position.

As they waited for Lillian to begin the tour Stephanie had the girls take in the colors around them to experience Fallingwater, "Take in these colors all around you." She turned a leaf over on a wild Rhododendron, "Remember this," showing the grayish green underside of the leaf. The tour group was just the five of them.

Stepping inside the quiet house, Julie and Katie picked up the sound of the running water the house was built over.

"We can hear it!" Katie acknowledged first.

"The construction of Fallingwater was begun in 1936," Lillian began. "The Kaufman's of the department store in Pittsburgh owned this land and absolutely loved being here. Their son, Edgar, was a student of an architect, Frank Lloyd Wright, and convinced his parents to hire Mr. Wright to design a weekend house."

"Some house," Allie was looking around. Stepping further into the living room, she spotted the boulder in the floor. "Mommy, there's a rock in here. I touch it?"

Lillian nodded and she went over when Ranger put her down and sat on it.

Allie was waiting for an answer, "Why is there a rock?"

"Well, Princess," Stephanie sat on the floor beside her, "this house is built into the rocks on this property and if I remember in the reading about this house, the family would picnic on this boulder."

"We need one of these," patting the rock.

Katie and Julie were looking around the living area. "Why so many lines?" Katie was looking at the horizontal lines emphasized by the window frames and shelving along the stone walls.

"This is an organic style of architecture," Lillian explained, "so the barriers between the inside and outside blend. Native materials are used in the construction; the stones were quarried on the property."

Katie was still focusing in the horizontal lines because of the strong influence in the house.

Stephanie was sweeping her arms out, "Katie".

She was trying to understand, her confused expression went to one of wonder, "The house is following the land with all the lines."

"Just like it has grown out of the stones," Stephanie reiterated.

"And the colors," Julie was pointing to door trim in the leaf backing color and the other natural colors in the pillows on the floor and furniture.

He sat there next to Allie on the stone contented listening to Stephanie's knowledge and observed the pleasure the older girls experienced from it and the house. Her daughter was happy sitting there listening.

"My Mommy knows a lot, Dave."

He nodded agreeing with her, "I think so, too."

Lillian leisurely strolled with them through the cantilevered wonder telling them little tidbits about the family and house. The tour ended with the five of them climbing down the path to the waterfall under the house.

He was surprised when Julie hugged him, "Thanks, Dad."

"For what, Julie?"

"If I was in Florida, I never would have got to come here. I always thought art was boring, but it's neat and you can learn about what you like and don't like."

Stephanie agreed, "Art is something that even if you don't like it, you can appreciate the work the artist put into it. Let's go set up camp."

Allie's tied curls were bouncing as she sang, "A camping we will go," following the path back to the parking lot.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Stephanie headed the large RV back through the small village of Mill Run making a quick stop buying corn at a farm. Turning into Yogi Bear's Jellystone Campground, Allie, Katie, and Julie were giddy and couldn't sit still in the motor home.

"Look at the water slide!" Julie sees to the left. Ranger gave an eyebrow, but secretly knowing he couldn't wait to try it. Sparky and Hobo up at the windows peering out.

"Can I help you?" a man asked in a Park Ranger hat, just like on Yogi Bear cartoons, and khaki shorts sitting at the information stand.

Stephanie telling him from the driver's seat, "I have a reservation."

"In the office," pointing to a building as he checked out the massive motor home.

As she went past to go out, Stephanie smacked Ranger, "Behave or I'll get you one of those hats." Unlocking the door, the girls were right behind her, Allie's ponytails lively as she hopped down the steps.

"There's Yogi!" Allie ran over to a large bear figure with a picnic basket crawling in and giving her dimples.

"Babe."

Stephanie looked at him, "It's Jellystone Park, a family campground. Don't feed the bears."

They heard a whistle, "This is some fancy RV you got here. It has satellite and all?" The man in the hat was drooling.

"If you talk with her father," Ranger bragged to him, "the bathroom is bigger than the one his has in his house, king size bed, and an electric fireplace. It's not mine." Adding, "I'm the co-pilot along for the ride."

"Dave's my Mommy's Boy Toy," Allie informed the shocked man following into the camp store.

After finishing signing the registration, the troupe headed back to the motor home. Now a crowd was checking it out. "It has satellite and a big bathroom. Oh, a king size bed too," Jack the hat man was explaining to the spectators. Sparky and Hobo were watching the crowd gathered around outside.

Jack asked, "Do you need assistance to your campsite?"

"No," Stephanie replied, "down here and to the left," her campground map in hand. "I can get it backed in."

"He's not driving?"

Ranger shook his head shrugging "Just along for the ride," closing the door.

Starting the engine back up, Stephanie took it out of park and drove the monster vehicle down the camp road. People frozen in place as they went by. Jack and others were following after them. Their campsite was nestled under towering pine trees. The last spot on a side road. Allie spotted the swimming pool through the trees. Pulling down so she had room to swing the RV back into the spot.

"Katie, can you see the box back there?" Stephanie called back referring to the electric meter and hook-ups.

Calling up, "Straight back in the site, Steph."

"Tell me when I'm about 18 inches away."

"Gottcha."

"Pull the side mirror out a little, Carlos, so I can see the picnic table." Stephanie looked at the crowd watching, some stopped on golf carts along the road watching. "Let's get this baby backed in on the first try," smirking at him.

"Show off."

She noticed an older man standing watching with his hands folded across his chest and a disbelieving look on his face.

Putting it in reverse, she inched the vehicle back and turning it until Katie told her to stop. Stephanie put it in park, turned off the motor; hit a button for it to level automatically, and another for the awning to release.

Ranger kissed her, "Perfect, Babe."

Everybody unloaded out the door. Stephanie got applause for her back-up technique.

An older woman told the man with the crossed arms, "See, Mason, women can drive."

"You sure know how to handle this," Jack shook her hand.

"Thanks."

Ranger and the girls were hooking the electrical cord and hoses in the back. Sparky and Hobo were on leashes to stay around the camp site.

Stephanie called out after disappearing inside, "Katie, watch so it's all clear."

They heard a grinding of gears, the motor home shook somewhat as parts of the driver's side slid out from the bedroom and the area near the sofa.

"Babe, what are you doing?" Ranger watched the sofa move when he came into the RV.

"Letting out the slides to give us more room. Can you imagine how many times Lester would have these going in and out if he knew?"

Stephanie removed the folding chairs from storage underneath and set them up around the fire pit.

Allie finished helping, "Mommy, can we go see the pool?"

"We'll take her, Steph," Julie volunteered.

"Not in the pool without an adult, but you can roam around. Just not far, OK?"

"OK," they headed off to investigate with the cat and dog.

Stephanie was heating up the built-in grill on the outside of the RV. Ranger watching her in bare feet, cut-off shorts and a tank. "Are you all right with this?"

"Babe, I expect everything we do together to be a scene."

Allie came running up to the RV, "Dave! Dave! You got to see this!"

"What, Princess?" Stephanie asked her little girl.

"It's a surprise! Please!"

Stephanie was batting her baby blues, "You better go, Dave!" She watched as Carlos walked down the road with a skipping Allie.

She could hear voices as she came around the RV, there was Carlos, Katie, Julie, and Allie laughing dripping wet. The cat and dog were wet also.

"Babe, they tricked me and pushed me in the sprinklers."

Stephanie was standing looking at them with hands on her hips, "Three girls, a beagle, and a grey cat pushed you in the sprinklers. You look like you were in there more than once."

"Mommy is was fun. Dave chased us."

She gave him her best 'Burg' eye roll, "You were pushed, huh?"

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Stephanie was snuggled into Ranger's side on the sofa bed, "Have enough room?"

"More than enough. I like this," slipping down being eye to eye, "my woman is within easy reach."

"We're always this close when we sleep, Caveman," she traced his lips with a manicured nail.

He sucked it between his lips, "But, this way, you can't go anywhere without me knowing. I could hook you when you go over the top," he smirked at her. Ranger was on the outside of the sofa bed and Stephanie's side was against the back wall. If she wanted out, she had to climb over him.

A reply was stopped when they heard a small sniffle beside the bed, "What's wrong Allie?" She had on her monster bunny nightshirt with bunny pants clutching her puppy.

"I scared. I heard a bear scratching," her little fingers making the motion on the blanket.

Ranger slid out from his comfortable position, "Where?"

"Back there," pointing towards the bedroom.

"I'll check. Can you show me?"

She nodded and followed Ranger back, only to come running back and hiding under the blankets in the safety of her mother's arms.

"What is it?" Stephanie asked when Ranger came back to bed.

He looked at the pale blue eyes peaking above the white blanket, "It sounds like a branch rubbing against the motor home when the wind blows."

"I was scared, Dave. It could be a tree monster."

He let out a chuckle, "You're good. I'm scared now."

"But, it scared me," cuddling between Stephanie and Ranger letting out a yawn.

Stephanie looked over when his finger tugged on a curl. Allie was sound asleep against his bicep, her wild curls all around her face just as Stephanie's when she slept. He slipped out of bed again picking up the sleeping little girl; Stephanie's feet were padding right behind with her daughter's scruffy puppy.

Once Allie was tucked back in, the adults were going to settle back on the sofa. Ranger was waiting for Stephanie in their RV bed, strong bands holding her above him as she attempted to get over him, "I bet I can hook you."

"You think?"

"I know it, Babe."


	72. Chapter 72

**__**

Eyes to Remember

Chapter 69

"Bedtime with Boo Boo?"

The motor home door opened, Stephanie brought Sparky back from his morning call. There was a giggling little lump and a stoic big lump in the sofa bed. She could imagine the high Cuban eyebrow under the blanket. A grey swishing tail was sticking out.

"Sparky, I thought Allie was here. You need to put that Beagle nose of yours to work and find her," she told her four legged friend.

He jumped up on the bed and pawed at the covers. Allie threw them off them. "Silly Mommy, it's us. Me and Dave was hiding."

"I thought you were lost, Princess," biting her lip trying not to laugh.

A large Cuban man was propped up against the pillows, long hair messy from being covered up, his eyebrow so high it would fly off his forehead if it went any higher, and he was fighting the laughter that was causing his body to shake.

"And you too, Carlos," kissing his quivering lips.

"Babe."

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stephanie and Ranger were waiting for Julie, Katie, and Allie to come back from the office checking the activities for the day before going to the pool. Something was up because they were giggling.

"Hello Jellystone Campers," came over the speakers, "The Picnic Express will be running at 2 and 4 today. A twilight hayride with Yogi is on the schedule also. You can board at the upper pavilion. Tomorrow night is a dance. Yogi and Cindy will be in attendance. There is pot painting by the pool at 3. Also, we have a few open spaces still for the Paintball tournament. Oh, I don't want to forget. One of our campers had a birthday. When you see Dave in the monster RV, tell him 'Happy Birthday!' Have a Jellystone of a day!"

He looked at the girls. It wasn't bad enough last night when Stephanie, Allie, Julie, and Katie rode the camp train around the campground, Allie waved and called "Hi, Dave", the whole train including Boo Boo in the front yelled "Hi, Dave" as he sat there smoking a Cuban cigar enjoying the nature around him. Now, anybody who recognized him was going to tell him 'Happy Birthday. Ranger should just change his name to 'Dave'.

"Three girls had better run," he warned.

They looked at each other and all took off towards the pool. Ranger running after them and catching the adorable little girl in her pink polka dot bikini.

"Ahhhhhhh," the little girl shrieked as she was swung up in the air and held above his head.

Strolling into the pool area, it began. "Happy Birthday, Dave!"

He looked at the little girl above his head, "It's a good thing you're so cute."

Dimples smiling down at him, "You're funny, Dave."

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Happy tears were stinging Stephanie's blue eyes behind her sunglasses; coming down the large waterslide was Allie sitting protectively between Carlos' legs, an arm around her on their mat. She was laughing through the dips and turns along with the gorgeous Cuban man. Her heart swelling watching the interaction between them. Besides her father, Stephanie didn't know how her daughter would deal with a man in her mother's life, but she had nothing to worry about, Carlos was wrapped around her little finger.

They landed with a splash; Allie screaming was they hit the cold water. He never let her go making sure the little girl didn't fall under the water.

"Mommy, I got to do that again! Come on, Dave."

Julie and Katie splashed down in the second slide.

"Bye, Babe," kissing Stephanie before following Allie back up the stairs before it was lunchtime.

Getting the paper plates out of the cupboard as he and Stephanie were getting sandwiches made before him, Julie, and Katie had time at the Paintball arena to practice, and the three of them entered the tournament as the 'Range Gang'. Here he was in a campground, living in a motor home for a few days, and enjoying himself more than he ever expected. It wasn't an expensive hotel with room service on an exclusive beach somewhere as was the usual for him, but a family campground with Yogi Bear and Boo Boo lurking about anywhere. People were friendly and had been wishing him 'Happy Birthday' all day. He just rode a 400 foot water slide with a laughing curly haired little girl. Tomorrow, he and the two girls were going to be shooting paintballs trying to eliminate the other teams. Something like this would have brought out his competitive at-all-costs side, but it didn't matter if they won or lost, he wanted to have fun with his daughter and Katie. He would love to go up against the three idiots, though.

"Dad, are you sure you want to do this with us? Katie and I have never tried paintball. I don't think we are going to win."

"Julie," Ranger told her, "I don't care if we win. Let's just have fun. I'll teach you and Katie to shoot the guns and we'll check out the arena area so we come up with a plan. We'll have to communicate with each other with hand signals, but let's just give it a shot. I know the two of you can do this."

"OK," both Julie and Katie agreed. They wanted to win because they had something to prove against the other mostly male teams.

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The carousel was going around. Sparky was sitting beside Stephanie and Hobo was in her arms as her precious blue-eyed daughter road a pink horse.

Carlos was at the Paintball arena with Julie and Katie; she was occupying Allie so they could practice without the little girl horning in on them. When it was done, they went walking through the campground over by the small pond and watched frogs jumping in the water. Both animals made attempts to get them but got only wet feet.

They ended their walk at the Paintball Park which had a few other people practicing besides her three. Julie and Katie smiling proudly as the aimed and hit the human form of a target.

They watched as the Cuban took a turn, his paintball hit right in the center of the target's chest. Stephanie noticed the few other participants stop and take notice of his accuracy.

"Babe, want to try?" handing Stephanie the rifle as he held the cat's leash. Allie was sitting on the top rail of the fence in the practice area.

"Kick butt, Mommy!"

She got into a stance and brought the rifle up to her shoulder, Ranger standing behind her and straightening the posture of her arms. She aimed and pulled the trigger striking the target around the right shoulder.

"I never claimed to be accurate," Stephanie kissed him handing back the gun.

Allie raised her hand from her fence position, "I try."

He looked at Stephanie, who nodded knowing her daughter had to give it a shot.

"Here, let me help you," Ranger instructed as he placed her hands as correctly as they could reach on the paintball rifle to give it some balance. "Look through this to line up your shot," pointing to the site.

"I see it, Dave."

He was trying not to laugh, "Ready."

Her curls flipped as she nodded her head, "Yeah."

Helping Allie pull the trigger, the paintball made contact with the target when they released it.

"I hit it! I win!" Allie yelled with her arms in the air. "I got him good in the penis!"

Her paintball landed between the inner thigh and the crotch of the male target standing there.

Ranger let out an "Ouch' but was doubled over laughing.

"Mommy, I did it!"

Smiling at her little girl, "Yes, you did."

"You're dangerous now; just wait until you're older. Boys better watch out," he told her after turning in the rifles. "We had a good practice, girls. Just remember what I showed you, and we'll do well."

They were walking back to the motor home, when the group came upon the upper pavilion and the Picnic Express getting ready to make another run.

"Happy Birthday, Dave," they heard approaching the group by the small train. The cars were painted to look like picnic baskets.

"Let me take them," Ranger grabbed Sparky's leash and took Hobo in his arms. "Have fun, Babe," he kissed her as she took a seat beside Allie and handed him the key to door.

Smiling because of her pending train ride, curls bouncing as she sat next to her mother, "Don't get lost, Dave."

"I'll try not to," walking away with the dog and cat. He just sat down in a lawn chair under the awning when his cell phone rang. Sparky was lying beside him chewing on a rawhide bone and Hobo was in his lap.

"Hello, Momma," seeing it was his parent's telephone number. What did she want? He was in Pennsylvania.

"Ricardo, are you enjoying your trip? Where's Stephanie?" Maria asked, "I got a package from Michael Shore," she yelled in his ear excitedly.

The Picnic Express was chugging down their camp road, Allie was waving a mile a minute, "Dave, you found your way back," she called out.

"Ricardo, what's happening?"

"The train's here, Momma, with Yogi."

"The real Yogi the Bear is there!"

He was shaking his head, "Yes, Momma."

It stopped completely and the Parker Ranger driving gave a toot on a harmonica and the train began singing 'Happy Birthday' with Yogi Bear directing them from the front.

"Oh, that's so sweet," his mother said in his ear.

"Happy Birthday, Dave. Happy Birthday to you," everyone sang.

He walked over to the train, "Thanks," holding back laughter. "Here, Babe, Momma wants to talk to you," handing his woman his phone before the train pulled away and continued on its journey.

"Bye, Dave!" Allie called as the train was turning up another road.

Stephanie and the girls were walking down the road after their ride; she was still talking on his cell phone. "Yes, Maria, here he is," handing the phone back.

"You're still talking to my Momma!" he was stunned. He gave Stephanie the phone over 15 minutes ago.

"I talked with her and the girls each took a turn. Even Yogi said 'Hi' to her." It was unbelievable.

"Momma."

Maria voice was shrilly, "Ricardo, I talked with Yogi Bear!"

"That must have made your day."

"It did. I'll talk to you after you get back. Enjoy your birthday again, Ricardo. When you see Yogi tell him 'Hi' for me. Wait until I tell your father I talked to someone famous."

"Bye, Momma," he closed his cell phone not wanting to burst her bubble. Yogi was from the imagination of a cartoon creator and not real.

He went inside and dinner was in progress. "Want to start up the grill?" Stephanie asked. "You're mother was quite animated. She got Michael's pant suit."

"And, talking to a bear," watching Stephanie rinse and pat dry shrimp and scallops. "Babe, we're camping! That's seafood."

"I know it is, Carlos. We have to eat," she had that look like she does this all the time handing Julie and Katie the new china plates out of the dishwasher, "set the picnic table, please."

"OK," the girls took the plates and the tablecloth Allie pulled out of a drawer.

The cat was on a barstool sniffing, smelling the seafood.

He turned around and went to start the grill muttering, "Crazy woman and crazy cat."

He looked around him; they were at a picnic table in Jellystone Campground eating grilled shrimp and scallops with rice, corn on the cob, cantaloupe, and warm breadsticks on expensive china. "To us," they tipped their wine glasses and ice teas together.

"I like this," Allie's face was shiny from the butter and pieces of corn sticking to it and skewering a scallop.

He looked across the table as the smiling mess, "You like everything, Allie."

"I like you, too, Dave."

"I like you, too."

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mommy, we got to ride the train tonight."

"It's a hayride tonight, Princess," Stephanie explained to her.

Allie stood in front of Ranger with the lecture look, smiling dimples with hands on her hips, "Dave, you gots to come with us, it's getting dark so we don't get lost. Yogi wants to see you."

He just sat there by the little campfire not flinching. Stephanie just handed him a sweatshirt. "Let's go." Ranger was waiting as he knew Stephanie was up to something because the girls had pajamas on and baths already. Sparky and Hobo watched from the window as they headed out for the hayride. At least he wouldn't hear a whole train load of people yelling "Hi, Dave" as it went by.

Allie went running up to hug the big brown bear with the green hat. "Yogi, this is Dave," introducing them.

"Hey, hey, Dave," shaking hands.

Stephanie, Julie, and Katie were laughing at the Bad-Ass shaking hands with the bear and he saw Julie snap a picture with the digital camera. That would have to be erased. No evidence of this most un-Bad-Ass moment could exist. He may have to have their memories erased as well.

Taking their seats on the hay bales, a collective "Dave" went through the wagon as he sat with his family. Ranger was seriously thinking again maybe he should just change his name.

Allie sat on Stephanie's lap grinning as the tractor pulled the hay wagon through the campground with Yogi sitting amongst the campground people.

"Thanks, Babe."

"For what?"

"As bizarre as this is camping with you know who," nodding towards the cartoon character, "I'm enjoying the memories." Watching a smiling Allie and the happy looks on his daughter's face and Katie's. He never would have experienced anything like this with Julie. And tomorrow, the paintball tournament would be a blast and he couldn't wait.

"I'm glad, Dave," kissing his cheek and she couldn't wait to see his expression of his next adventure.

Walking back to the RV along the camp road, Allie had possession of the flashlight shining it everywhere but not in front for them to see.

Ranger tapped her curls, "How about on the ground?"

"Dave, I'm watching for hootie owls, bats, and monsters."

"If we fall, then they have a better chance of getting us."

They were just at the motor home when the PA system came on, "Can Stephanie in the monster motor home, please, come to the office?"

"What's wrong?" her gang asked.

Stephanie shrugged her shoulders and changed directions towards the office.

They didn't even get in the door, "What are you three doing here?" Ranger barked. Standing by the desk were Tank, Bobby, and Lester.

"We wanted to come camping," Tank told his friend.

Lester added, "We followed the tracking signal in your phone. Why should you have all the fun?"

"You drove all across Pennsylvania! There weren't any places in New Jersey to camp!"

The three were looking at him, "We bought a tent," Bobby explained.

Hank behind the desk wasn't sure what to make of the massive men, "Can they camp on your spot? It's 15 a night." The guys were looking at Stephanie, Ranger, and the girls with sad eyes.

"Pay the man," Ranger pointed at them. So help him, Momma Manoso popped up before they left to meet Yogi, he would have to shoot himself.

Allie was cheering in her pajamas, "Our friends are here."

The Black Rangeman SUV followed Stephanie, Ranger, and three pajama clad girls to the motor home and parked. Within seconds, the tent was unloaded and up with the four ex-Army men in action. Bobby had plugged in a portable air compressor and was blowing up air mattresses for the sleeping bags to lie on for the night.

Once done, Ranger was looking at his three friends with arms folded, "I can't believe you followed us. We're being stalked. Who's minding the office?"

"Hal, Cal, and Ram. Wesley is on stand-by, if there is a major problem. It's summer and a lot of people are on vacations before school starts," Tank said smiling at his friend or behind him.

Pulling up was a golf cart driven by a man in a Park Ranger outfit with Boo Boo, "It's bedtime tuck in by Boo Boo for this campsite," the Ranger called holding up a bag of cookies and milk.

Allie ran over to a stunned Cuban giving Stephanie a raised eyebrow, "Dave, hurry! We got to go to bed," trying to push the mass of muscle towards the motor home. "Boo Boo's tucking us in bed." She was pushing with all her might and he wasn't budging an inch.

Before he knew what was going on, "Hey," Ranger yelled.

Tank had his shoulders and Lester his legs carrying him into the RV ahead of the three girls, Stephanie, the Ranger, and Boo Boo. Bobby closed the door behind them.

The costumed man whistled at the inside, "Wow. This is something."

Tank and Lester deposited their boss with a plop in the middle of the king size bed. Allie climbed up next to him with Julie on the other side and Katie crawling in beside Allie. The cartoon bear pulled the sheet over them and the Ranger sat on the bed pulling out a story book titled 'Yogi Bear: Yummy in my Tummy."

Julie and Katie were in a fit of laughter. Allie was cuddled into Ranger listening intently as the man read counting from one to ten picnic items Yogi and Boo Boo stole in the park to eat. Ranger was squeezed in the bed and couldn't hurt the girls' feeling by getting out so he endured it with raised eyebrows and tight lips. When the story was finished, Boo Boo kissed them all good night, patted their heads, and Stephanie turned out the light.

"Go to sleep, Dave."

He stomped down the hallway and out the door; Tank, Bobby, and Lester were doubled over with laughter.

"It was sweet," Stephanie giggled as he stood there like he was going to kill someone.

His cell phone rang; he hoped some place needed invaded, "Yo," never looking at the number.

"Ricardo, that was soooo adorable. I got a picture," his little Cuban Momma was cooing. "of Boo Boo tucking you into bed. I haven't done that for such a long time."

"Thanks, Momma."

"Good night, Ricardo. Tell Yogi I said 'Hi'."

"Momma, good night."

Stephanie was nuzzling the Cuban's neck batting her blue eyes at him, "Carlos, the girls loved that. That was a once in a lifetime moment to be tucked in by Boo Boo."

He was losing the battle not to chuckle, "Babe, I'm a grown man and a bear put me to bed!"

"I'll tuck you in properly later," she whispered in his ear nibbling it.

"You better."

Allie's little head popped out, "Dave, you didn't eat the cookie Boo Boo brought you."

"Excuse me now," he went to the door, "I have to go eat my bedtime cookie."

The Merry Men were zipped in their tent, his woman was where she should be snuggled against him, and they were laughing hysterically.

"Babe, we're being stalked by three idiots. They drove across the state lines following my cell phone signal and I was tucked in by a bear."

"It was cute and I had no idea the Merry Men would follow us. They miss us. But, now I want to make sure you're in bed properly," kissing his jaw.

In a blink, Stephanie was beneath him, "I'll be tucked in just right real soon, Babe."


	73. Chapter 73

**__**

Eyes to Remember

Chapter 70

"Baby Talk and Rocking Chairs"

Stephanie was toasty and contented in her sofa bed. A very hard body of muscle and warmth was behind her, a strong arm wrapped around her waist holding her tight, fingers brushing her skin under the t-shirt she had on. Turning to face Carlos, dark eyes were intent, focused on her but not really, she could see his was engrossed in his thoughts. An almost sad smile on his soft lips.

"What's going on in there?" a thin manicured finger tapped his forehead.

The words broke his thoughts and his blank sterile face came on. It was the face Stephanie called his non-human look, the expressionless expression he put on so someone wouldn't see his vulnerability, his humanness. The men who worked for him Stephanie witnessed saw the unbreakable icon figurehead of Rangeman. The strong bounty hunter and ex-Army Ranger. He rarely used that blank scoreboard around her anymore, especially on their time, but he did now.

"Babe."

"No, that un-look doesn't wash with me, Caveman. We're too close for that," her curls were swaying across the pillow as her head shook, her finger tracing his features.

The sadness crept back in his deep, dark eyes, "I've missed so much with Julie," he said with a deep sigh. "I'm really enjoying this weekend, but it's made me realize that."

"Carlos, Julie doesn't hold that against you. You were there when she needed you to step in and be a father! You were in the Rangers. She knows it."

"But, I shouldn't have let Rachel dictate so much in her upbringing. When she married Ron, he was the man she wanted to raise her and I didn't want to confuse my daughter. I missed so many of those once in a lifetime moments." He slid down to have Stephanie's full attention, "What were Allie's first steps like? I missed that. Julie's first words. The first day of school. Events that will never occur again," regret cemented in every word he spoke.

"Remember, in a couple of weeks," touching the chiseled Cuban nose, "Julie is enrolled in a brand new school. It may not be the same as when she was 5, but Julie's going to be nervous. She'll want to fit in; you'll be there with your strength to give her the confidence she will need."

His eyes had softened considering her words, but he was waiting for the answer to his question.

"It was right after Allie's first birthday. My parents and Grandma spent almost all summer in Denver with us. I had an assignment for the magazine and we all just returned from Santa Fe. Daddy kept hoping Allie would start walking before they came home After Labor Day. We were in the back yard; Allie was squirming in his arms so he put her down. She got herself balanced and started to take a step. Allie went down in the grass. She let out the loudest scream and smacked the grass with her little hand," Stephanie laughed remembering it. "Hobo was in the grass beside me. Daddy got Allie back up. Her face all scrunched up with determination. She got one foot in front of the other, took two steps past me and pulled Hobo's tail, then fell in my arms. She hasn't sat still since."

He was chuckling at the image of the determined little toddler, "Sounds exactly like something Allie would do." The seriousness was back, "That's something I did miss."

There was a question in those brown eyes that she knew he wouldn't ask as he studied her talking about her daughter, but it was there.

The fear that once gripped her wasn't so tight. Yes, it was still scary, but Stephanie knew if she became pregnant, she wouldn't be alone. "Give me time," whispering to the man she loved. "I'll find a doctor who specializes in high risk pregnancies. With what happened to me, it occurs more frequently after 20 weeks. I can get my medical records sent here."

"Babe, no! I wouldn't want you to go through that again," shaking his head. "It was too much when Allie was born."

"I have to try. I want you to have those first steps and words," Stephanie explained. A sly smile crossed her lips, "There's middle of the night feedings, smelly pukey baby clothes, and diaper changes."

Ranger had an eye roll for those suggestions.

"I want you," she told him as her warm hand cupped his cheek, "to experience the first time the holding that tiny baby in your strong arms. I remember the first time I heard Allie giggle or roll over. I need time, though. I want by next summer when she's a little bigger to teach her to ride and I can't do that if I'm pregnant. And, I'll have the summer to spend with my baby before kindergarten," tears were slipping down Stephanie's cheeks at the thought. "Once I stop the birth control shots, it will take a few months before I will ovulate again to get pregnant. Maybe, start trying by late summer of next year?"

A part on him wanted to jump to the moon at the thought of 'their child' with the photographic image of Stephanie's round belly from Matt's apartment in his mind, but Ranger also saw her fear first hand.

"How about we wait to decide until you see the specialist? Babe, I don't want to put you at risk. Our child would be heaven sent, but I couldn't accept you in harm's way. We have three beautiful girls together, they're enough."

Stephanie was shaking her head this time, "I'll talk to a specialist. If it's not possible, maybe we could adopt a baby. There are babies and children needing to be loved, but I want you to have those once in-a-lifetime moments."

He sunk Stephanie down in the feather bed she covered their sofa in at night, chocolate eyes so full of love, moist with emotion, "Do you know how much I love you? How much I've loved you for so long?"

"To beyond time," Stephanie said softly, "I'll love you beyond eternity."

His fine Cuban eyebrow raised, "Sounds perfect," his lips claimed hers.

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tank observed his friend as they walked across the road for extra staples. He gave Stephanie a kiss like he was going to be gone for days when in truth he was probably only ¼ of a mile away.

"Bye, Babe."

His always intense brown eyes were soft resembling those of a deer as they picked up eggs, bread, and milk. He seemed like he was walking on a cloud.

"What has you in a happy haze?" Tank couldn't hold back the teasing. Never in all the years since meeting in basic training had he seen his friend so relaxed and happy.

"Nothing," but the smile just wouldn't go away.

"I know you, Ranger. So spill."

He couldn't hold back any longer, "Stephanie and I may try and have a baby next year if the doctor gives the go ahead."

Tank almost choked. This was the man who had been a father on a check, "You with a baby!" Something clicked in his mind. The bet between him, Bobby, and Lester involving a stroller, a mini -van, and T-ball. "Next, it will be pushing a stroller, driving a mini-van, and coaching T-ball. The world may stop."

"No mini-van, Tank," Ranger chuckled picking up a bag from the cashier.

"What about marriage?"

His best friend glanced over as they were almost back at the RV, "I'm working on that," Ranger told him.

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mommy," Allie was looking out the motor home door, "where's Dave?"

Stephanie giggled as she was peeking out looking all about, "He and Tank walked across the road to the grocery store to get more eggs, milk, and bread for breakfast. They need a healthy breakfast before they play paintball."

Climbing up on the barstool, "I'm too little to do that, but we're going shopping!" her arms waving in the air.

The door opened and Ranger stepped up followed by Tank, "What are you so happy about?" poking her ribs after putting a bag on the counter.

"Me and Mommy are going shopping, Dave. That's fun."

The picnic table was full with plates, children, and adults for breakfast. Tank and Ranger made breakfast so Stephanie could enjoy her coffee and color with Allie.

"Stephanie, I'm hurt you never told us this had slide-outs," Lester said as he ate his scrambled eggs and sausage.

She gave a 'Burg' eye roll, "If you knew, the gears would have been stripped and I would have been stuck with permanent extensions from you, Lester, playing with the buttons."

"Not me."

"You," Bobby and Tank said together.

"I'm still hurt."

"You're a baby, Santos," Ranger grumbled holding Stephanie's hand beside him. "Babe, do you have any dark make-up we can use for camouflage?"

"Finally," Lester banged the table laughing, "Ranger, you're coming out of the closet."

Allie looked at Lester like he was crazy, "Lester, Dave's not in the closet. He's been out all the time. Do you need glasses?"

"Thanks, I think," Ranger told Allie for coming to his defense.

Stephanie was laughing as Ranger, Katie, and Julie were wearing older dark shirts and jeans. Their faces striped with dark brown eye shadow from her make-up bag. Lester came out of the tent dressed in camo cargos and his cowboy hat.

"Making sure you can't be seen, Lester?" Bobby asked. Both he and Tank were in black t-shirts and cargos.

"I want to blend in."

His boss was shaking his head, "If you think so."

They were all listening to a man barely over 4 foot tall explain the rules, "Hits to arms and legs are 1 point. You accumulate 5 points and you're eliminated. Hits to the chest and back are death hits, 5 points. You're out," motioning with his thumb over his small shoulder. "A hit to the head or you're your lower regions," waving a hand over his crotch being sensitive to the female participants, "the team is eliminated. There is no reason to hurt someone. The pressure on the guns is set so getting hit with a paintball will sting a little, but shouldn't really bruise. We have nine teams, so we will have three sets battle each other. Time length is 90 minutes. The three remaining teams will battle after lunch to be the winner and the trophy. At the end of 90 minutes, if no teams have been eliminated in the groups, the team with the lowest score will be the winner. If you are hit numerous times on an arm by the same color, we have a solution that will discolor the layers so we can verify scoring. He held up a bag, "I want one person from each team to choose a number. This will determine the teams you go up against in the first round."

The man began calling the teams, when he called 'Range Gang' Julie selected and picked a '2'. The 'T-team' had Bobby select, he got a '1'. Ranger's team was the only one who had two girls. There was a team of old ladies who were in the third group. Ranger, Julie, and Katie became a determined force when a team of high school boys they were going against in the first round said they would be easy to eliminate.

"Do what I told you," Ranger instructed, "and we'll pick them off first, then we'll work on the father and sons."

Katie and Julie agreed, "OK," before slipping on the helmets and heading to the second paintball field to find a position to begin.

Right before the horn sounded indicating the end of the first ninety minutes, Julie shook a branch on a bush that she was laying under, and the one remaining son came out of his spot to investigate giving Katie a clear shot to get him in the back. He was out. The three high school smart alecks were picked off within the first 15 minutes by Ranger and the two girls. Since two were eliminated from the other team that was 10 points and Range Gang had a total of 8 giving them the first round win. Tank's team won theirs. Hanging around the paintball area, the Rangemen and girls would be going up against three male college sophomores, who thought they were old.

Walking back to their campsite, Tank's Hummer was back and the picnic table was set for lunch. Ranger did a second take; Allie was sitting in a rocking chair turning the pages in a book. Another one was beside it with scratched green paint and a worn plaid seat cushion.

"What did they do?" he asked as they got closer.

Allie came running to meet them. Curls flying and dimples.

Ranger asked her when she reached them, "What did you and Mommy do?"

"We was shopping, Dave."

Ranger sat down in the old green rocking chair, "What did you buy?"

Allie was looking at him with a scrunched up face, "Dave, your butt's in it. Mommy got a chair."

Surprised and teasing the little girl, "This one?"

Hands on her little hips, "Yeah, that one! Where's your brain at? In your pants?"

His friends were doubled over, "Allie knows you," they choked out.

Stephanie came out and looked at the multi-colored family, "Well?"

"We won the first round!" Julie and Katie screeched.

Katie explained further, "After lunch we go against Tank's team and some college boys who think the guys are too old."

"And, I'm sure you'll set them straight, right boys?"

They all nodded with sly smiles. The college boys were going down big time.

"How are we getting these home?" tapping the arm of the old rocking chair.

"Carlos, we're in a motor home. I can put these in the bedroom while we're driving," Stephanie gave the most obvious answer.

Allie crawled back in the smaller rocking chair holding an old 'Cootie' game box, "Dave, we can play bugs."

"Every time I play with you, I lose."

Dimples big and full, "I'm little, Dave."

Stephanie brought a dishpan out with warm water and towels "Get some of that paint off out here before lunch so it's not all over the bathroom and I'll bring out lunch."

Allie followed Stephanie inside and he got a close look at her. Out of nowhere, old costume jewelry bracelets were lining both arms and a big butterfly barrette missing a few stones was in her curly hair.

Julie and Katie were squealing with delight over a box of old 'Nancy Drew' and 'Trixie Beldon' books, miniature horse figurines, 'Ants in the Pants', and ton of old jewelry. Even a couple 'Hardy Boys' book thrown in the mix. There was way more money for lots of new things, but Stephanie raised Katie and Allie to appreciate the old and being grateful for what they had. She spared no expense on them. He saw it in the saddles, but there was enjoyment discovering old things in a box. Julie picked up on it from the first visit to Gracie's. The flashiness of Miami now a distant memory to her.

Lunch was set out of ham barbecue, buns, chips, and fruit salad. A peanut butter and jelly sandwich for the little girl. Allie made everyone raise their ice teas, "Our family, Mommy."

The ringing on Ranger's cell phone interrupted lunch. It was his parent's telephone number on the screen. His Momma must be calling to talk with Yogi again, "Hello, Momma." It seemed he was always speaking with her since she had met Stephanie. All he heard was the deep laughing of his father, "Poppa, is everything OK?"

Lying it down, the table heard the continuous laughing, finally catching his breath, "Son, I never laughed like this before you having Stephanie for a girlfriend. Maria was showing the ladies her outfit from Stephanie's designer friend, which they were swooning over. Because of Stephanie, she's met the governor and will meet this fashion guy, but the highlight so far has been talking with Yogi Bear."

"He's not real!"

"I know that, but your mother is so happy. The ladies are jealous she knows famous people."

"It's a cartoon bear."

Still laughing, "Bye, Ricardo."

"Bye, Poppa," turning off the phone. "Babe, this is the same family you invited to your fashion show. Hopefully, that won't be too embarrassing."

Giggling, "Grandma's jumped on stage and was disco dancing. She led the audience in 'YMCA'."

"Enough said."


	74. Chapter 74

**__**

Eyes to Remember

Chapter 71

"Babe, Is This Normal?"

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were getting ready for the second around, Ranger saw apprehension in Julie and Katie which wasn't there in the morning. "What's wrong?" But, he thought he knew.

"Dad, we're going to be up against Tank, Lester, and Bobby. We don't want to us to lose because we're not like them. You know experienced."

"Listen, you two," a strong hand on each shoulder, "wishing isn't doing. As a team, we made it this far. Each of you eliminated a guy in the first round. It doesn't matter if we win or lose; we're here to have fun. You may have forgotten something, I was their captain in the Ranger's and I trained them. Let's stick to the same plan we had earlier and we will be fine. Stay low. You and Katie watch each other's backs. Let them underestimate you, Tank's team will make mistakes. Let's get rid of the college boys first and then work on Tank, Bobby, and Lester."

He held a hand out in front and the girls put their's on top, "We're a team."

Katie and Julie cheered, "Range Gang."

Ranger almost immediately picked off one of the college boys. Bobby got another. Before the third was taken out by Lester, he got Bobby back. The

'T-'team' had 2 players and 'Range Gang' all 3. Julie and Katie were both hit on their arms. Ranger was hit on the leg. Both Lester and Tank both had new paint splattered on them.

They knew Lester was in their area, so Katie and Julie put their heads together to remove him. Julie kept bopping her head up and around a wooden panel hoping to draw the tall Spanish man out in the open; Katie was hidden in a barrel. He took the bait and came out from behind a bush. Silently crawling out of the barrel just as he was trying to take a shot at Julie, Katie got him in the back. Lester was eliminated so only Tank was left.

They met up with Ranger and he drew some figures in the dirt devising a plan to get his second-in-command. Quietly, Ranger climbed a tree hoping to get a position of Tank. Watching for a few moments, he saw movements beyond the make shift shed. Climbing back down without so much as moving a leaf, he pointed in the direction of Tank. He gave them some hand signals and slowly began moving. Julie and Katie were crouching low to the ground as they circled around to the left. Tank was moving along some fencing and brush. Julie took off in a run and Tank fired missing her. Next, Katie took off in the direction of Julie, he fired again hitting her in the leg, but Ranger's daughter caught Tank in a huge bicep. They kept running back and forth like in a shooting gallery twice more. Just as Tank went to fire again, Ranger slipped down behind him out of a tree and got Tank in the back as Julie was hit again in the arm. 'Range Gang' was the winner.

Helmets tossed in the air, "We won!"

"I should have known," Tank hung his head in defeat.

Stephanie and Allie were sitting on the fence with other observers and players as Ranger, Tank, Julie, and Katie came towards them coming out of the trees.

Fred, the little man in charge, awarded 'Range Gang' the trophy and a 25 gift certificate of campground bucks. The 'T-team' received a smaller trophy for second place and 15 in campground money. The college boys got a little bitty trophy and tokens for the game room.

"Dave, that's nice," Allie was checking out the prized trophy.

The little girl was perched high on his broad shoulders walking back to the RV, she bent over to show him her open hand, "Look, Dave!" There was a polished blue stone and a small stone with seashell fossil in it, "It got a thingy in it."

"We were at the mining sluice," Stephanie elaborated.

Eyes looking up at her bent over body, "You found a fossil."

"A fossil thingy."

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Taking towels and clean clothes to the campground bathrooms, Stephanie was helping Julie and Katie wash all the paint off them and did not see Allie go out the bathroom door and into the other door.

Tank, Lester, and Bobby were being harassed by the winner. "I won with two girls who had never played paintball before today. I'd say your skills are slipping."

"We just went easy on you," Lester yelled from his shower stall.

"Dave!" Allie called, "Dave, do you need Mommy to help get your paint off?"

The banter stopped and the grown men went silent suddenly, only the sound of trickling water was heard in the stunned bathroom. Ranger peeked out his stall seeing the little girl standing in the middle of the showers with her eyes closed. He did the only think he could think at that moment, let out a blood curdling, "Babe!"

Stephanie ran next door, "Carlos, what's wrong?" opening the door to ask and Allie came running into her. "Allie! What are you doing in here?"

Looking up with watery eyes, "I checked to see if Dave needed help with his paint so I come get you."

Picking her up, "That was very nice, Princess, but you can't come into the boys' locker room," hugging her daughter.

"I was helping," tears wetting Stephanie's tank top. "I closed my eyes when I saw Lester's butt."

Coming around the corner dripping wet wrapped in a bright striped beach towel, Ranger chuckling, "I'd close my eyes, too, after seeing Lester's butt."

"I heard that!" came from the tall man in the showers. "My butt's cute."

Blue eyes were traveling all over the naked torso in front of her with rippled abs and hard biceps glistening from the water momentarily forgetting her surroundings.

"Like what you see, Babe?"

Leaning in to kissing the moist lips, "Oh, yeah."

A little voice piped up, "You're clean," breaking the kiss.

"Yep and you know how to spoil the moment."

"Dave, you're funny" smiling as only Allie can do with full dimples.

When Stephanie and Allie stepped out of the men's showers, not only were Julie and Katie waiting for her, but other women were loitering around the outside of the camp store. Young, old, thin, curvy, some sitting in golf carts. She was going to take the girls back to the RV, but for the safety of Ranger and her friends, she had better escort them. Yesterday at the pool, it seemed like all the women came out of the woodwork filling up the area.

The bathroom door opened with Ranger and the Merrymen stepping out under the overhang, a collective sigh was heard electrifying the air.

"Babe," her Cuban man grabbed Stephanie to him and gave a very possessive kiss. There was another loud collective sigh at the display.

"Ladies," Lester tipped his cowboy hat at the female groupies. He was bare chested above a pair of long sweat shorts, "if any of you beautiful single girls have a free dance later, keep me and my partners in mind. He's taken," pointing to Ranger who was still kissing Stephanie.

The females started to congregate around the three Merrymen asking for dances. There was some pushing and tugging going on and a few, "I saw him first" said.

"Let's go," Ranger steered his family around the hoard hoping a brawl didn't break out until they were a safe distance away. He was chuckling at the mob scene with Tank, Bobby, and Lester in the middle of the about dozen of women.

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Standing there in the pavilion by the pool where the dance was going on, Ranger chuckled to himself; Julie and Katie were talking to two of the boys they eliminated in the first round. His daughter explained Ranger's background in the Army and she even called him 'cool' for all the stuff he did. His three friends were dancing their asses off with all the women they had met at the showers. There was Stephanie dancing with a jewelry clad Allie. How that little girl could even stand straight with all the necklaces, earrings, and bracelets on her was beyond him. She even had a chunky strand of beads wrapped around her waist for a belt. He put down his bottle of water and walked out to join them in 'The Twist'. Yogi Bear and Cindy were out in the middle moving as only bears could dance. His crazy woman had them sign a postcard to mail to Maria Manoso, the cartoon bear's newest and biggest fan.

"I can walk back," Stephanie kissed the stubborn Cuban man, "I can see the motor home from here. Julie and Katie are having such a good time. They deserve it." Allie was almost asleep on her shoulder.

The girls were hanging out with some other kids their ages. It was almost 10 O'clock and the dance would be over at 11.

"See you in a little while," kissing her as Stephanie walked up towards the RV.

Opening the door, Julie and Katie came in before Ranger with Tank and Bobby following. Stephanie was in bed giggling as she was eating potato chips and watching 'Stripes'. Allie asleep in the bedroom. The pile of costume jewelry on the breakfast bar got a chuckle.

Tank grabbed beers out of the refrigerator and settled in the swivel recliner watching the movie. Bobby at the breakfast bar. Katie and Julie changed into pajamas and settled at the bottom of the sofa bed. Wearing his silk lounging pants from his birthday, Ranger propped himself against the pillows so Stephanie scooted between his legs leaning back against the chiseled chest. Lester came strolling in with puffy lips and slipped onto the bed next to his friend as they continued to laugh at Billy Murray.

"Babe, this is crazy," he whispered in her ear looking at all the bodies around them.

Shrugging her shoulders as she told him back, "Looks pretty normal to me."

Stephanie was right he agreed it was normal for them.


	75. Chapter 75

**__**

Eyes to Remember

Chapter 72

"Does it have to End?"

Each wasn't saying a word just listening to the summer rain "ping' as it reached the roof of the motor home. Stephanie had let Sparky out for a quick Mother Nature call and quickly went back under the covers. The aroma of coffee was in the air, but neither Stephanie nor Ranger made a move to get any contented to lie together and listen to the falling rain. Callused fingers were making gentle circles on Stephanie's back. Her curls nestled into the dip between her Cuban man's neck and shoulder.

"Relaxed?"

His response was an "Umph" and then "I was," chuckling at the curly head attached to the little body now sitting on him.

"You awake, Dave?" Allie was sitting there in her bunny monster shirt and bunny pants, Bobby and Cindy in her arms looking like they were going back to the 70's with necklaces around the dolls' necks.

Giving an eyebrow, "I'm up now."

She looked up at the clear vents in the ceiling, "It's raining," and then before either could say a thing, Allie wiggled between Stephanie and Ranger with her dolls under the lightweight down comforter they used. "This is cozy. Bobby and Cindy like it."

He was smirking at Stephanie a few minutes later over the curly little head between them; Allie was lying there asleep holding her dolls.

**__**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ranger was staring at the green crayon Allie put in his Cuban fingers and the 'The Wizard of Oz coloring book she was pushing in his direction, "Babe, Bad-Asses don't color."

Stephanie was trying not to laugh at the horrid expression on the poor man's face.

"Dave, you're a good guy who dresses like a bad guy so you can color," watching him with twinkling blue eyes.

Stephanie kissed him, "It is true."

He was sucking in his face trying to come up with a suitable response to get himself out of this when the RV door opened and Lester bounded up.

"Good, coffee. I like to color," sitting on the bar stool on the other side  
of Allie. Ranger gladly handed him the green crayon and coloring book.

"I'll save you a picture, Dave."

He got up. Tank was in the recliner watching the morning news laughing at the coloring Bad-Ass. "Say a word and I'll have you on monitor duty for months."

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

It was another one of Stephanie's crazy rides. A short field trip since it was still raining. He and Stephanie were in the front seat of the

Hummer with Tank driving. Hobo was on her lap. Allie was strapped in a booster seat with Sparky next to her in the back seat with Bobby and Lester on each side of her. Julie and Katie in the third row seat.

"Just continue on this road," Stephanie guided.

The sign for Fallingwater got a cheer as it was passed. Julie and Katie chanted together, "Been there, done that."

"Steph, I can't believe you traveled all this way on the back of Matt's motorcycle," Katie called to her as the Hummer went up and down along the mountain road.

She turned around, "We were poor college students and it was real cheap transportation."

"When we leave tomorrow, where are we going?" the young girl was looking at an area guide.

"Well, there's an amusement and water park in Ligonier called Idlewild Park, I thought we could spend the day. I have a reservation at the hotel in town so we can all sleep in beds tomorrow night."

Julie pointed to a picture, "What's this?" The booklet was passed back to the front seat.

"Fort Ligonier. Pittsburgh is celebrating its 250th anniversary and it's the same for the battle of Fort Ligonier. I read about it when I was researching for the hotel."

"Will we have time to tour it?" Julie asked.

"Probably not if we spend the day at the park. Would you rather do history instead?"

Julie and Katie exchanged glances and gave a definite, "Yes."

Her older girl thinking out loud for both, "We've been at the pool and water slide. Let's do history. Who knows when we'll have another chance to do this?"

"If that's what you want. There's also an old stagecoach stop a few miles away we can also tour. Allie, what do you want to do?"

She looking at the images in the tour guide spotting a toy shop, "Can we go shopping?"

Ranger was absolutely stunned, Julie and Katie had the choice to spend the day at an amusement park, but they would rather learn about history. And a four year old girl wanted to do what would let her shop the most.

"There are some small shops if I remember from when Matt and I stayed there."

"Yeah! Shopping and that old stuff!"

Stephanie elbowed Ranger, "Do you mind a change of plans?"

He chuckled, "Babe, who am I to stand in the way of learning and shopping. Lead the way. We're on vacation, we can do what we want."

Lester spoke up from the back seat, "What about us? We like to have fun."

"You're supposed to be minding the office!" Ranger said rather forcibly. "Not stalking us all over the Pennsylvania Mountains!"

Lester was pouting along with Bobby. Ranger took out his cell phone, "Yo. Is there anything major going on that couldn't wait until Tuesday when my three stalkers get there? OK. I'll see you in a few weeks,"

closing his phone back up. He glanced at Tank driving and the two sad sacks in the back seat, "You can stay, but you're back in the office on Tuesday."

"We're going to see history. H-I-S-T-O-R-Y," Lester and Bobby were singing and spelling out the word. Allie's curls bouncing in time.

Tank was turning into a parking lot that Stephanie indicated as Ranger hung his head, "Why me?"

A collective "Wow" went out from the black Rangeman SUV seeing the rushing water of the rapids in Ohiopyle.

Standing on the observation deck above the furiously flowing water as it went over the massive worn rocks that flowed into the white water rapids of the Youghiogheny River, they could feel the spray of the water on their faces. Down river, there were rafters and kayakers they could see setting out to tackle the water. Hobo let out a mad 'MEOW' when the mist landed on his face.

"This reminds me of a smaller Niagara Fall, Steph, but more beautiful," Katie compared looking around at the high mountains all around them as they were in the valley.

Stephanie took in the scenery, "It's still as beautiful as when I was here before." She noticed people walking around the park looking at the woman surrounded by four massive hunks.

"Who is she? She must be famous. Look at those body guards," the group heard as some passed them.

To make it worse, when they walked down to the other observation deck, the four Rangemen made sure Stephanie was in the middle of them.

Julie, Katie, and Allie were chasing each other in the grass after coming out of a souvenir shop. A few people stopped to talk to them. Stephanie saw the strangers glancing in her direction.

"What did you say?"

"I asked if they ever heard of Michael Shore. The woman knew he was a clothing designer," Katie continued. "I said you were his favorite model and had a big fund raiser in a few weeks. He hired the bodyguards to make sure nothing happened to you and you were married to a Bon Jovi band member."

"Katie!" Stephanie giggled.

"We met them!"

Ranger's eyebrow was raised and a protective, possessive arm snaked around her, "Mine. All mine. Let Bon Jovi find someone else."

Lester came walking out of a shop with a new t-shirt he was pulling over his head that read 'Raft Naked. It Puts Color In Your Cheeks."

Ranger let out a chuckle after reading it.

"What?' The Rangeman asked, "My cheeks are cute."

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun came out warming the day with the afternoon spent riding the water slide. Stephanie was laughing as she rode down the water slide with Ranger and Allie in her lap.

"Mommy, we need one of these in the backyard!" Allie called back as she was going up with Dave for another run.

Once dried and in clothes, Allie, Julie, and Katie were dragging The Rangeman before dinner to the Scarecrow making in the pool pavilion. You could make one for 5 dollars. Allie disappeared in a large box, falling in picking out old clothes for hers and finally coming up with a pair of old jeans and a green plaid shirt.

"Stuff him, Dave. He's not fat enough," Allie instructed the Cuban, who with very little force was filling the body with straw.

There were blank filled burlap heads and paints for faces which Stephanie was doing for her daughter. "How do you want the eyes, Princess?"

"Googlely eyes, Mommy."

Stephanie turned to face her daughter, her blue eyes crossed, "Like this?"

"My Mommy is silly. Dave, you're good at stuffing."

His eyebrow pitched catching his woman's eye, a blush creeping into her face.

"How's that?" Stephanie held up the head with crossed blue eyes and a yellow nose and big toothy grin.

"Sam needs freckles, Mommy."

Dipping the wooden end in some red paint, she gave him freckles.

"I like him," Allie stood back with hands on her little hips grinning at the completed, overstuffed, green shirted Sam the Scarecrow with freckles and a long blue polka dotted tassel cap. 'Me and my Dave did a good job."

Stephanie's eyes moisten hearing the possessiveness her daughter innocently let out.

His heart warmed hearing the term 'My Dave' and seeing the line 5 children beside Stephanie asking after she painted faces for Katie and Julie's Scarecrows if she would make one for each, too.

Ranger wanted to shove Lester's somewhere but held back so there was no little girl lecture. He found a black ripped shirt which he stuffed with massive biceps and tight jeans. The arms were tied to the pants as if on the hips. He painted single pieces of straw black which were tied and glued under a baseball cap. The face had round black eyes and a mean jagged mouth with fangs.

"Santos!" Ranger couldn't hold it any longer looking at his Scarecrow resemblance. The jokester got to him.

Lester dropped his project and took off running with Ranger following.

"Don't hurt him, Dave! Lester's my friend."

**__**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dinner in the Jellystone Café and the last Picnic Basket Express train ride, the campfire was quiet as they roasted marshmallows.

"Steph, I had so much fun," Julie was wiping a stray tear, "I never knew camping could be this fun."

Katie agreed, "It was while we lived in the campground even though I was going to school."

"We have had fun," Stephanie said looking around for Allie. She didn't need to look too far. They could her laughter. They watched a shadow of a little curly haired girl in the tent jumping on the air mattresses having the time of her life.


	76. Chapter 76

_**Eyes to Remember**_

_**Chapter 73**_

"_**History in the Making"**_

Stephanie quietly stepped up in the motor home coming in from the dewy morning early call with Sparky. Lying there asleep on the sofa bed, perfection. A long, muscled calf and five ideal toes had slipped out from under the creamy coverlet which stopped just above his waist. Ripples of toned abs connected to broad shoulders which at times carried the weight of the world on them, yet never sagged. Long fingers rough from his jobs casually resting against the blanket. The chiseled cheek bones and nose along with the rest of the handsome face had taken on a soft sun kissed glow from the time spent in the water over the last few days. Long thick eyelashes feather light on the flawless mocha latte skin. Full lips that were so kissable. Black silken hair contrasting against the champagne colored pillow. Her heart swelled taking in this Adonis, this Hercules, sleeping so peacefully. He was hers. Michelangelo never would have sculpted David if this man existed in that time. It would have been Carlos in the museum, viewed and photographed for the world to see because this man would have made the long ago artist forget about his model.

It was as if her life before Carlos Manoso hardly existed. Robert didn't even seem real at this point. Just Carlos, the man Stephanie loved.

She was trying to slip back in bed without disturbing him, she wanted to mold herself up against that hard body and feel it warming hers. Without even a blink, Stephanie was on her back. Strong arms had so quickly and effortlessly flipped her over with dark dreamy eyes crinkled at the corners with devilishness.

"You weren't sleeping!"

Mirth in his voice, "Nope."

Stephanie gave a pretend pout, "I was enjoying myself. You spoiled it, Caveman," giving a shoulder a smack.

"Babe, I like what I have under me," lowering his lips to find hers.

The kiss was growing deeper and hotter while Ranger's hands were skimming Stephanie's body. He collapsed down on her like he couldn't support his weight anymore which pinned her momentarily and not sure what happened. Once he raised himself back up and her vision wasn't blocked, Stephanie saw the reason. Allie. She was sitting on Ranger's shoulders, an arm around his neck and the other swinging a wooden spoon.

"Dave, I get you! What are you doing to my Mommy?"

Trying to see her, "Nothing now." Balancing himself on one elbow, his other armed reached up and plopped the small giggling bundle beside her mother. A darker hand tickling her stomach. Her giggles turning to high-pitched laughing shrieks. "Listen, you Mini Me, you're trouble just like Mommy."

Giving an indignant "I am not!" Stephanie stuck her tongue.

"Oh, really?"

His arm snaked around her. Both she and her daughter were captured by the strong limbs with tickling fingers. They were laughing and wiggling to get away.

Sparky was on the bed barking at Ranger.

"Owwww," he screeched, "the cat bit my toe!"

Hobo let out a loud, "Meow!" His green eyes glaring.

Allie had scooted out from under the muscled arm when he was distracted and was standing on the bed trying to pull his foot towards her, "Give up, Dave! We got you!"

He looked at the little body pulling on a calf that wasn't budging laughing as he tried to get out of her wrestling hold, "I give!"

A happy winner bouncing up and down, "Yeah! We win!"

Bobby, Tank, and Lester were standing on the steps amused by the scene on the sofa bed.

"That was some fight," Tank teased.

Ranger was lying on the bed with a happy Allie and grey cat sitting on his back.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The awning was rolling back up, the folding chairs with their scarecrows on top were in the storage area under the RV, two old rocking chairs were sitting in the bedroom, and it was almost time to leave Yogi Bear's Jellystone Campground.

Stephanie was inside and called out the window, "Watch so the slides don't get hung up." The gears were grinding and the two slides slowly began retracting becoming flush with the frame.

When she shut down the motors, Ranger was standing in the kitchen looking at the sofa in its upright position, everything tucked away in the cupboards.

"What's wrong?" Stephanie asked.

With a rueful smile, "I'm going to miss this."

"Really?"

He took two steps and Stephanie was in his arms, just held far enough away to see her blue eyes, "Yeah, Babe. We had everything we needed right here in this motor home. I enjoyed myself despite the bears." He had a small contented smile on his face, "I think we really came together more as a family and I really felt like a father," thinking about the paintball tournament.

"Good. I was worried this might have been too unusual for you. I'm almost positive the Army or Rangers had nothing like this."

"No," shaking his head. Ranger began chuckling, "I can just see it now, my Momma traveling all over the country to each Yogi park to meet him. Maria Manoso arrested for stalking a cartoon bear."

"Carlos! It was a novelty to your mother. Let's get the crew loaded up."

They came out of the motor home and saw Tank's Hummer packed and ready to leave.

"Santos!" Ranger gritted through his teeth.

There in the back window leering out was Lester's scarecrow with its mean 'Ranger' face. Stephanie couldn't hold her giggle. The girls were walking Sparky and Hobo before they left.

"Mommy," Allie came running, "I saw Yogi and he told me "Bye Bye and come back."

"Maybe we will find a Yogi campground closer to home," Stephanie told them.

"Yeah!" from three girls and three big ex-Army men accompanied by a 'woof' and 'meow'.

There was a groan from a Cuban man, "You got a tent. Go camping."

Lester laid his head on Ranger's shoulder, "But, you do fun stuff. You're our leader. Besides, we can follow you on the GPS."

A hand smacked the back of his head, "If I throw my cell phone off a bridge, are you going to follow it?" Ranger asked glaring at his friends.

The three Rangemen were pretending to cry.

Stephanie was rubbing his back whispering, "Carlos, they're family, too."

He tried not to see the blue eyes he knew were watching him, but couldn't resist glancing at Stephanie, "Fine. They're in the tent."

Now they were jumping up and down.

"Here," Stephanie handed Tank a postcard, "If you buy anything. It's about 4 miles past the PA turnpike on 31 and follow 711 to the hotel."

The boss was beyond stunned, "You're going to buy china?"

"My mother's birthday is coming," Tank said tucking the discount card in his pocket.

"And," Lester flicked his non-existent long hair, "we like nice things, too."

Bobby was laughing, "Why should you be the only one?"

Stephanie was loading the girls and animals, "Call when you get near the hotel."

"Will do," Tank nodded, "all we have to do is follow Ranger's signal."

Ranger locked the door behind him muttering, "I'm getting a new phone and not telling them."

Stephanie buckled Allie in the seat behind Ranger, and then slipped behind the wheel turning on the ignition. The black Hummer following behind until Stephanie made a right turn and it went straight heading for the china outlet. Ranger just shook his head at he saw the scarecrow in the back window go by snarling.

Ranger was sitting and talking with Stephanie as she drove to their next spot on the History Tour not really paying attention to a chattering Allie, he caught "Dave, look at the cows", "There's horsies, Dave".

Katie and Julie were sitting on the sofa listening.

"Try traveling across the country with her," Katie nodding at the little girl.

She switched to singing and was finishing up a verse of 'Old MacDonald's Farm' with Sparky on the farm and started a new verse. "Old MacDonald had a farm," Allie sang, curls bouncing, "And on his farm, he had a 'Dave'. E-I-E-I-YO'. With a 'YO-YO' here and a 'YO-YO' there. Here a 'YO', there a 'YO'. Old MacDonald had a farm. 'E-I-E-I-YO'. I singed about you, Dave."

He was leaning back as far as he could go, staring at her trying to keep the face that could make his men cry in their place, but the corners of his mouth couldn't help but curl up. She was flashing the biggest dimples. "You're just too cute," Ranger chuckled.

Stephanie's daughter leaned slightly forward as far as her seat belt would go resting a small hand on his shoulder, "Dave, you're funny."

The RV was pulling up to a traffic light, Stephanie giggling at the song.

"Mommy, what's that?" pointing at the flags waving above a stockade fence.

"The fort, Princess."

Her pale eyes bigger and rather loudly, "Yeah! We're here!"

The Cuban male's almost popped out, "Babe, I used to be able to hear before this trip."

Pulling across the highway when the light turned green and into the parking lot, a man who was sweeping stopped and watched Stephanie maneuver the large vehicle into two spaces under the trees at the far end of the lot.

"Is it OK right here?" asking the man out her window.

"Sure. Monday's aren't our busy days," continuing his sweeping.

Sparky and Hobo had their leashes on waiting to go out the door as it was unlocked and the troupe stepped down.

"How about a walk until Tank, Bobby, and Lester get here?"

The girls gave nods.

"Excuse me," Stephanie said to the man sweeping. She noticed his name was Mason. "Friends are meeting us here in about an hour. Can I leave that here?" pointing to the motor home.

"Sure," Mason gave a little wave. "Go enjoy our little town. There's a new coffee shop and a candy store for the little ladies."

"Oh yeah," Katie, Allie, and Julie had visions of chocolate in their heads.

Walking up the sidewalk past the toy store where Stephanie would take them later without the cat and dog, she wanted them to see the town square of Ligonier with its large white bandstand with onion top cupola in the middle with the main street going all around it. Small shops house in Colonial and Federalist style buildings around the perimeter. Flags hung from the old lamp posts celebrating the 250 years of the Fort. Music playing from the bandstand. People were strolling about and going in the shops.

"Look! It looks just like a postcard," Julie said as she turned around on the sidewalk taking in the entire square

The coffee shop was in a lower corner of the square so the family made their way around looking in the shops. Julie, Katie, and Allie went into an equestrian store.

"Babe, this is like an upscale Murdock."

"It's quaint. I'll have to show you the Victorian homes on the side streets," Stephanie told him. As they stood there with Sparky and Hobo in her arms, people nodded and said 'Hi' to the visitors. Julie handed Ranger back his Rangeman card after paying for the silver necklaces with horses for each girl.

Next stop the coffee shop.

Taking the cat from Stephanie so she could go in for drinks with Julie, Katie, and Allie, "Just a water." He smirked at the little girl's bouncing curls entering the shop. Coming back out, she handed him his bottle of water and took Hobo back. The three young females were sipping homemade root beers

Across the street, a bag of chocolate covered pretzel rods was purchased and each was crunching and drinking.

Ranger's cell phone rang and he handed it to Stephanie seeing it was Tank.

"Hello. OK, just come across at the light and turn into the fort parking lot. The RV is parked there and we'll be there in about two minutes. Bye," closing it and handing it back. "Your three big kids have arrived," Stephanie giggled as the eye staring at her with that comment.

"Idiots more like it."

As Stephanie, Ranger, Allie, Julie, and Katie were coming across the side street putting Hobo and Sparky in the motor home, the three Merry Men were getting out of Tank's Hummer.

"Did you get your china?" Ranger asked with smartness in his voice.

"Yep. Me and Bobby got these plates with polka dots and gold trim on them with matching salad plates and cups," Lester was giddy.

Tank had a big grin, "I got my mother a really nice vase and music box with an owl on it for her birthday and holiday dessert plates and mugs for Christmas. I can't wait until our Lenox field trip," laughing at Ranger reminding him of his smartass remark.

"Fine. We'll all go look at china."

"Let's go see history," Julie and Katie were opening the door for the tickets and museum.

Once paying, they toured the museum that was the entrance to the fort.

Mason was leading the tour and showed them into a room dedicated to George Washington. 'This is our most recent acquisition. A local foundation purchased these for the 250th anniversary of Fort Ligonier." There was a display case with two antique pistols with long thin barrels and polished carved handles. "These were a gift from the Marquis de Lafayette to General George Washington during the American Revolution which he kept in his saddle and remained in this possession until his death in 1799 and then were presented to a young general, Andrew Jackson.

Ranger and his friends stood quietly and read some of the diary George Washington wrote describing his time at the fort.

"Wow, Babe, seeing those pistols and reading our founding father's words, I'm even more humbled to have served in the Army which George Washington led for country's freedom."

"This is something we would never have seen. Thanks, Steph, for bringing us along," Bobby was reflecting looking around the Washington gallery.

"Army men?" Mason asked.

Tank nodded, "And the Rangers."

"I was in a foot solider. Every time I come in this room, I get goose bumps at the American history within this room," Mason said as he looked at the display case and paintings on the wall.

They went out doors and into the fort going from display to display depicting life as it was prior to 1765 when it was abandoned, and then restored.

Standing back he watched as Stephanie pointed out different things to the girls and his friends listening intently also. She had the attention of each, even their guide. He was amazed in her historical knowledge.

"Thank you," Stephanie shook Mason's hand before leaving the fort. "I think my boyfriend and his ex-Army buddies really enjoyed seeing General Washington's saddle pistols." She was pointing up toward the town.

Mason responded with a nod, "Still here."

"Where next, Babe?"

Stephanie was unlocking the door. The animals looking out the windows in the front. "A couple miles down the road to an old stage coach stop."

"Bomber, can I drive this this? Please!" Lester had his hands folded together begging.

She dangled the key, "Will you keep this on the road?"

"Of course. I'm the best driver."

"Can I drive back?" Bobby wanted his turn. "Tank always drives this when we come to your cabin."

"Yes."

She heard Ranger mutter, "Babies," behind her as he shut the door.

Lester slid in the driver's seat, adjusted the seat height and the mirrors before turning the key. Stephanie was in the co-pilot bucket seat with Hobo in her lap. Ranger and Allie in the seat behind her. Julie and Katie on the sofa with Sparky. Tank and Bobby had seats at the table. What a full house!

Stephanie directed Lester out of the parking lot which he did with care, backing up to turn out of it and onto the road leading up to the square and around it driving through the lower end of Ligonier mixed with Victorian homes and shops.

"There's the hotel," pointing to the left. "There! We need a stop there," pointing to the right to a narrow building with a lit up sign 'Joe's'.

"It looks like a bar."

Stephanie gave her Cuban a sly grin, "It is, but what's inside you have to see."

The whole motor home was curious.

"Let's make a right at the light, Lester," she instructed so they were back on the historic Lincoln Highway.

Three miles up the road, Lester was parking at 'The Compass Inn Museum', a large log building with stone addition with a sweeping white front porch. It looked like at any moment a stagecoach was going to pull up. After a bathroom stop for Allie, Ranger went to pay for the tickets in the small gift shop.

"Mommy," Allie had a small doll dressed in a red cape with a clip attached in her hand, "can I take one to my friend Maggie?"

"I think that is sweet, Princess. She will really like that," Stephanie touched her button nose.

"Add those to the tickets," Ranger held up four fingers and signed the receipt.

"Thanks, Dave."

"You're welcome," watching her hop down the two steps with her small doll swinging from a finger and running up on the porch where Sarah in Colonial dress was waiting to begin their tour.

"The inn was built in 1799. The Armor family purchased it in 1813 and continued to own it until 1968 when the Ligonier Historical Society bought it. It was a stagecoach stop for travelers along the Philadelphia to Pittsburgh turnpike, now Route 30 or better known as the Lincoln Highway. About 30 miles away is Fort Bedford, so this was a stop also between Fort Duquesne, Fort Ligonier, and Fort Bedford," showing them into a room with a fireplace, a long table, and a few smaller ones. "This is where the male guest ate, enjoyed a smoke, and had maybe ale. Women travelers ate in the parlor." She stepped in a small booth with bars and raised a small one for an opening. "The money, tobacco, and spirits were kept," touching the wrought iron bars, "behind bars, which is where our modern term originated."

She had the group move into the kitchen. "In the kitchen, all the food served in the inn was prepared here or in the summer kitchen which we'll see in a little while. There were no baking pans," holding up a fake loaf of bread with the bottom dark with ashes. "So, the bread was baked on the base of the fireplace. The bottom would be burnt. The guests would get the good portion of the bread or the upper crust and the servants got the bad."

She picked up an iron rack. Julie, Katie, and Allie all got big smiles.

"Can you guess what this is?" Sarah asked

All three called out, "A toaster!"

The guide was stunned, "Only a few visitors have ever known that. How did you know?"

"Stephanie," Julie turned to Stephanie, "she helped her friend Matt decorate a restored 1800 log home. We've learned a lot about antiques from her magazine when she was creative editor."

Sarah studied her, "Which magazine?"

"Today's Living and Fashion."

"Be right back," Sarah ran across the hall to small storage area, "Millie! We have a celebrity. Come quick!" Yelling out the door for Millie in the office to come inside. She came back with an issue of the magazine, "I saved this as a reference when there was a Colonial decorating on a budget showcase home. Will you sign this?" Sarah held a pen out for Stephanie.

"Sure. If you want."

Ranger watched as she signed her name under her picture at the front of the magazine on her discussion about that issue of the magazine.

"Millie, look," holding up the picture of editor's page.

"It's you! I used to love that magazine, but its crap now."

Ranger just shook his head. He never realized how popular Stephanie made this magazine and it amazed him of her talents.

Continuing the tour of the upstairs, "Some of the famous guests to stay at the Compass Inn have been Daniel Webster and Presidents Zachary Taylor and William Henry Harrison. Guests could spend the night here. Women and children in one room and men in another." She picked up a wooden tool and lifted a mattress showing the ropes. "A bed would sleep sometimes 5 over more men and the ropes would loosen and the innkeeper would use this,"

"To sleep tight," Julie and Katie chanted.

"You got it."

The inside tour ended with a homemade gingerbread cookie and a glass of cold apple cider in the parlor. Outside they looked in the summer kitchen and watched a demonstration in the on-site black smith shop. The blacksmith gave each a horseshoe with their names stamped in it.

Ranger was looking at the souvenir with his name.

Stephanie was standing in front of him and hooked their horseshoes together, "I know a very beautiful fireplace in a certain farmhouse where we can hang these," connecting the remaining three to their two.

"The perfect place, Babe" kissing the woman who made his life so special.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Happy Veteran's Day. I hope a little history added to it.

Ligonier, Fort Ligonier, Compass Inn Museum, and Joe's Bar--All are actual places I have visited.


	77. Chapter 77

_**Eyes to Remember**_

_**Chapter 74**_

"_**It's An Outing From The Home"**_

Stephanie showed Bobby a turn to bring the RV through the upper portion of Ligonier with its immaculate Victorian homes, a few bigger one were B&B's with little shops in the mix. He parked in front of 'The Toy Box' along the street.

"A toy store!" Lester chirped as he descended the steps and right up again into the store. Allie, Julie, and Katie right behind.

Giggling at the excitement of the three big boys going to a toy store, Stephanie watched with amusment. Ranger hung his head before stepping into the small store. A middle aged man was standing behind the cash register. He looked too scared to come out from behind it.

From the floor above, "Look at the trains!" both Lester and Bobby called.

Recognizing the voice of Lester again, "A choo-choo!"

"It's an outing from the home," Ranger looked at the stunned man.

The poor guy was beginning to sweat and appear faint looking.

"I heard that!" The massive Tank bellowed going up the stairs from the back. He pointed to Ranger, "He sees dead people," running up the stairs.

Stephanie was hoping the brick building would survive and not crumble around them with Tank, Bobby, and Lester loose in it and her Cuban man giving them evil eyebrows.

"Look who you hang out with," Ranger retorted back as he stalked up the steps two at a time.

"They're all due their medications," Stephanie whispered to Fred as it said on his name tag and holding up four fingers before pointing up.

Sounding like Tommy, "I like Legos."

"You three need help," Ranger was telling them coming down the steps.

Bobby's attention was on a game with little cars he had in his hand, "This sounds fun."

Tank was laughing, "At least we don't see dead people like you, Ranger. I guess that's better than talking to your toes."

"I thought the pills were helping that," Lester said walking out of the backroom with a long green snake draped over his shoulders. "I'm putting this above my desk."

Fred was ringing up the purchases while Ranger was losing his patience with his friends.

"Sssssssssss," the snake hissed at him as Lester skipped out the door.

Tank bought a small Thomas the Tank train car. "That's pretty," he drooled through crooked lips turning towards the window peering into a fairy kaleidoscope and held it up to Ranger's eye. He got a raised eyebrow as his only response

Bobby held up his bag with his game and silly grin, "Will you play with me? But take your meds first."

Steam was just about ready to explode out the top of the Boss' head.

Stephanie paid for a poster coloring set, fairy kaleidoscope that Allie picked, and a jacks set to show the girls how to play.

Once everyone was out the door, Fred locked it and put up a 'CLOSED' sign.

"He probably having a nervous breakdown," Stephanie said giggling at the scene on the sidewalk. Lester with his snake, Bobby, and Tank were standing on the sidewalk staring at Ranger with demented, crazy faces.

"We can't take you anywhere!" Ranger yelled.

"Nope," they replied and headed to the fort parking lot below the toy store to get the Hummer. "See you at the hotel."

"Babe, can't we lose them somewhere."

Checking in at the hotel a few blocks down was no better. Lester wearing his snake tried to get the college-aged girl checking them in to have dinner with him. She politely declined. The manager told Stephanie to park the monster motor home in the back lot and would let her hook into the electrical box to keep the fans running for Hobo and Sparky.

Stephanie had a two bedroom suite for the five of them and a room down the hall with two double beds and sleeper sofa for the Merry Men.

"Walk us to our room," Lester asked as they got off on second floor.

"Santos!"

Before disappearing with overnight bags, the big kid called down the hall, "You're no fun."

Ranger sagged against the hotel room door closing it, "Thank God. Peace!"

There were king size beds in each bedroom off a sitting area with Colonial furniture and a large marble bathroom.

Lying across the bed watching Stephanie take toothbrushes out of a small suitcase, "Let's get some lunch, Babe."

"OK, Caveman. Trust me? I have someplace in mind."

"Always."

There was a knock on the door and heard Allie open it. "Hi, Boys."

Standing grinning at them were the three misfits, "We're hungry."

Waving an arm at them, "Go get food. You're big boys. I paid for the rooms!"

"We like being with you, Ranger," Tank told him as they plopped down around him.

"Let's go," Stephanie pointed towards the door.

Going out the backdoor of the hotel, she told Sparky and Hobo they would be back after lunch as they looked out the windows. Walking up the side street to the main one and across to 'Joe's'.

"Wait inside," she told them as she picked up Allie. She walked them back through the bar stopping at the entrance. "Close your eyes. You too, Carlos."

"Babe."

Stephanie led each through the entrance after sitting the girls at a table.

"Now, open them."

"Mommy! It's a zoo!"

"Wow!"

They were in a room of animals. An elephant head was hanging from the second story above them. In glass cases lining the walls, it was a world of taxidermy. Bears, lion, tiger, skunk, squirrels dressed up, a giraffe, and many more animals. They walked up the spiral staircase for more displays of animals.

"Babe, where do you find these places?"

So they had lunch amongst the animals.

"We have to come back for a drink," the guys were chatting, "to sit on one of those elephant footed stools."

"Go," Stephanie encouraged Ranger. "While the girls are getting baths, you can come over with the guys."

He was giving a raised eyebrow.

"Carlos, enjoy yourself. We may never be back here," blue eyes were encouraging the man she loved. Besides, Stephanie was working on a plan.

"OK, Babe," kissing her cheek and clinking there beer bottles together. "I've never been in a place like this."

Lester cheered, "Boy time."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The remainder of the afternoon was spent exploring the shops below the hotel and strolling in a small park. Ranger carried Allie when her feet got tired.

Stopping at an art and sculpture gallery in a big stone house with a big pink rose out front and an enormous cement acorn lying on a stone wall. The next thing Ranger knew he was saying to the owner, "we'll pick up the acorn in the morning,'" as he put a 'SOLD' sticker on the medium sized one and the Rangeman was signing the credit card receipt.

Walking up the sidewalk, "Babe, we just bought a really big acorn."

Blue eyes smiling back, "I know. It's to confuse any squirrels living at the farm."

It made sense he thought.

Tank was chuckling, "You got it bad."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

After dinner on a balcony above the main street, Ranger went back to the motor home and came back with Sparky and Hobo on their leashes.

"What are you doing with them?"

"Patience, Babe," walking up toward the upper part of town and standing at the corner by the Ligonier Town Hall. Coming down the street was wagon being pulled by large draft horses and stopping in front of them. Sparky gave a 'woof'.

"Are you, Carlos?"

He nodded and helped the girls into the wagon handing up Sparky and Hobo.

"I figured you wouldn't want to leave them," sitting beside his woman.

Stephanie kissed him, "You crazy man."

Tank, Bobby, and Lester followed in and took seats.

Don clicked the reins and the wagon made a right turn onto the backstreets with small and large Victorian and Colonial style homes, pointing out the oldest homes in the town, and points of interest along the way. It ended almost two hours later with them getting out at the front of the hotel with ice cream cones.

"Go, have fun with the guys," Stephanie pushed Carlos in the direction of Joe's bar. "I'll put them inside," locking the RV door, "and the girls can get ready for bed." She tapped on the window, "I'll be back in a little while."

Shortly before 10 O'clock, the guys were walking back to the hotel. Ranger waved his friends to stop and put a finger up. He saw a light on in the motor home, Katie was standing in a window on the second floor, Julie was standing by the corner of the hotel looking at the front street, and Allie holding the backdoor open. All in their pajamas and slippers it looked like. The light went off and they heard the door lock.

Stephanie gave a"Ssshhhhh" to a big wicker basket with towels covering two lumps. Katie tapped on the window and gave an "OK" sign. Julie scampered over to the door and Stephanie was carrying the basket.

"Want some help?" Ranger was chuckling at them attempting to smuggle Hobo and Sparky into the hotel. "Babe, stop. There's a security camera up there."

"We'll distract the front desk," Bobby and Lester headed to the front entrance. "When it's clear, we'll buzz you once."

Ranger backed Stephanie into the shadows. He took one end of the laundry basket from her and Tank the other.

"Get ready to open the door, Babe."

His cell phone rang once. He and Tank went running through the door and up the steps to the second floor with the basket. Neither animal made a sound as Ranger got the feeling they had done this before. Katie had the stairwell door open and Julie had run ahead opening the room door.

The door closed with Lester and Bobby strolling in and all busting out laughing. The cat and dog jumped out from under their cover.

"Babe, that's the first mission where we smuggled something in. I'm usually trying to get something out."

Each one of the Merry Men hugged Stephanie as they headed to their room down the hall.

"Thanks, Steph. This has been one of the best getaways we've had next to your cabin in a long time," Tank explained. "We're going to leave early to get back to Trenton."

"Drive careful," she and the girls hugged them back.

"We'll see you in a couple of weeks," Bobby said before opening the door.

"I'll call you, Tank," Ranger said, "after I find out on Thursday how many men we'll need for the fashion show."

"OK," the friends hugging each other before Ranger closed the door.

He came out of the bathroom, putting his head in the girls' room, Julie, Katie, and Allie were all asleep with Sparky dreaming at the bottom of the bed. Walking into the other bedroom, Stephanie was laying on the bed in a short teal nightie. Hobo was lying stretched out across a pillow. He crawled up the bed after his female prey.

"You're out of here," he told the cat. "Your mistress and I are going to fool around," giving Stephanie a lecherous grin.

Green eyes glared back, he hissed, and jumped down disappearing out the door. Ranger got back up and closed it.

"I can't believe he listened to me," Ranger smirked.

"We'll, Dr. Doolittle, you can communicate with animals."

Sinking Stephanie down in the bed, "And I have a beast calling out for you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pictures of Joe's Bar are on www roadsideamerica com under Ligonier, Pa.

Ligonier is at www Ligonier com with links to Fort Ligonier and The Compass Inn Museum if you are interested.


	78. Chapter 78

_**Eyes to Remember**_

_Chapter 75_

_**Who's Crazy Now?**_

Ranger shook his head.

"Dave, turn here."

Allie was giving backseat directions to Matt's loft.

"Carlos, it's easier to park here and take a cab around the city or walk."

"Mommy," Allie was pointing to a double decker sightseeing bus.

Stephanie gave her daughter a shake of her head, "We're not going to be in New York too long, Princess. How about when we come to do school shopping, we take the bus?"

"Yeah!" Julie, Katie, and Allie all cheered.

Three girls were cheering to ride a bus. Why? A Cuban man couldn't comprehend that.

"That way, Dave" pointed to a right turn and he was pulling into the loft's garage.

He knew the little girl could probably get him around New York City on her own. "Babe," he laughed pulling into the garage for her friend's home. He had his Cayenne delivered to the farm so there was a vehicle to drive besides the monster motor home and antique cars, not that he didn't enjoy spending the day before just hanging out at their farm after their camping adventure with Yogi Bear.

After a quick bathroom break in Matt's loft, the five were on the sidewalk to hail a cab.

"Taxi!" the little girl yelled and waved a little hand.

Almost instantly, a yellow taxi cab pulled up. Stephanie and the girls slid in the back and Carlos in the front.

The driver asked, "Where to?"

"We're going someplace," Allie told him with big dimples.

"We're going to West 36th and he is going to Radio City," Stephanie gave the locations.

The cab angled out in the morning traffic and took off through New York.

"This is so neat, Dad," Julie was watching the buildings and masses of people go by.

Stephanie handed the man money before Ranger could say a word, "We'll wait for you at Michael's," indicating the normal grey looking building across the street. The only thing that made it stand out were the 'MS' hanging on the outside.

"Ok, Babe. See you later," watching the four females in his life cross the street at the corner. Allie was a joy to watch as her ponytail of curls bounced from her skipping beside her beautiful mother, the little girl found everything so pleasurable even walking across a bustling New York City Street.

Before entering the home of the famous Rockettes, Ranger looked at a telephone number on a slip of paper and dialed. "This is Carlos Manoso, how is my gift coming? Really? I'm at Radio City Music Hall right now. When I finish I'll stop by. Where is your store exactly?"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Ranger stood there outside the door watching Stephanie in the blue silk dress she would be modeling. It was a steely blue that had a deep draping neck and a very deep draping back. When she turned, the overlay billowed around with its swirling sun bursts. How could she be even more beautiful?

"There you are! I was starting to worry," Stephanie greeted as he came in through the door.

The blonde haired designer was walking completely around his model, "Honey, I don't think that dress needs any altering, it fits perfectly."

"I agree," warm lips concurred. "What's this?"

Allie was in a pale blue jersey dress twirling around. Its outer skirt was pieces of overlapping blue fabric that moved with her.

"Dave, I'm a fairy."

He saw little blue wings on her back. Julie had on a pale pink dress with a handkerchief skirt and Katie's was in pale purple.

"I think all of you look special."

Stephanie nodded with him, "I agree. I'll get out of this and how about some lunch before meeting Matt in Plainfield."

A groan went out, Maria was meeting them at the restoration lofts to tour a couple and his brother, Mica, was checking out the commercial space for a larger café and catering business.

"Can we go to Sammy's for lunch?" Katie asked with Allie jumping up and down beside her.

"Sammy's?" Stephanie asked both Carlos and Michael.

"I'm in, Babe."

Michael added his vote, "Me, too!"

Lunch was crazy with the owner fussing over Stephanie and the girls. A reporter from a New York newspaper interrupted asking Michael about his upcoming collection and the charity auction. Michael introduced Stephanie as a model for the show and his friend. She remembered from the lingerie shows. A picture of the table was taken and would be in 'The Seen' page tomorrow, and Ranger still hadn't met up with his mother.

Soon after leaving Matt's loft, Ranger was parking next to his Cherokee in Plainfield. He recognized his parent's Camry parked in the lot. They found Matt, Pete, his parent's, Mica, and his son, Eli milling around in ground floor area under one of the loft buildings. He had to look twice, even two of his mother's lady friends were with them.

"Ricardo!" Mama Manoso had her son in a tight hug.

"Hi, Momma," kissing her head, "You brought the neighbor ladies with you?"

"Because of this beautiful woman," she was hugging Stephanie, "I met people like the governor and look," holding up her postcard from Yogi Bear, "Yogi Bear. And I'm going to meet Michael Shore. They want to meet people, too!"

Allie proudly said, "Yogi signed it and Mommy mailed it to you."

"Papa," Ranger whispered, 'it's a cartoon bear."

His father was laughing, "I'm not telling her. She's framing it."

"Ricardo," his Mother was pleased about something else, "did you know Yogi Bear has one of his campgrounds in New Jersey? Maybe we can take a family trip so I can actually meet him, Boo Boo, and Cindy."

"Dave, we can ride the train!" Allie was excited about that.

A blue-eyed woman was giving an innocent smile with two girls nodding as if their heads would fall off, "Let's, Carlos."

"I think I'm out numbered," Ranger sighed. But he couldn't wait for the next RV trip.

Matt directed everyone up a floor to the model two bedroom loft.

"Oh my!" Maria gushed as she made her way into the model.

Stepping inside from the entry way was a large open space of living room, dining area located in front of sliding glass doors that led to a large balcony which could also be accessed from the master bedroom.

"This model has two bedrooms with a balcony space, full bathroom and a powder room off the entry on this level. Stephanie kept the colors very neutral."

Ranger was watching Allie rearrange vases on the built-in shelves as Stephanie moved some things around to her liking. She was so like her mother. The walls were warm beige with wood flooring. The sofa and chairs beige with splashes of burnished orange, brick, and browns from the natural wood.

"Emilio, look at the kitchen," his mother was opening cupboard doors, the refrigerator, pretending to cook at the island surrounded by the shining oak cabinets and dark beige countertops. "I want to cook here," sitting at the breakfast bar.

"The countertops are made out of recycle materials and extremely durable," Matt explained.

Mrs. Sanchez, the next-door lady, came out of the entry hallway, "Go see the bedrooms," heading up the stairs into the loft.

"Emilio, I want to sleep here!"

Ranger's father followed his wife's voice into the master bedroom with the white bed and white bedding with simple blue flowers at the bottom. In front of the sliding doors a pale blue chaise which his mother was enjoying looking out the glass doors.

Matt was going through showing the design details, "The closets in both bedrooms are over sized for storage and the space under the steps is all storage. The walls are extra thick between units for sound and heating efficiency so each unit heats itself."

The second bedroom had a full size black wrought iron bed with oak night tables and desk staged to show for a teenage or younger adult.

"The bathroom was a shower and separate spa bath," showing the ivory bathroom with fluffy towels stacked on the shelves with a laundry area.

The loft Stephanie had book shelves on the back wall with a small TV area and an office space.

Looking down from the balcony railing, "Emilio, what do you think?" Ranger's mother asked.

Her husband was quite comfortable sitting on a loveseat in front of the electric fireplace, "Maria, I like it, but it's not a four bedroom house like we have now. Can you down-size?"

Sitting next to husband, "We aren't getting any younger, Emilio. I think I would like something smaller and easier to take care of for us."

"Before you sell your house," Ranger the businessman and son came out, "let me buy the unit you want if you decide to live here. This is totally new for you, Momma and Poppa, and not for everyone. If you like it here say after six months, then sell your house. If you don't, we sell this and you still have a house to go back to, you're not stuck living somewhere you don't like."

Stephanie had expressed her concerns that his mother was caught up in her loft living and it was all new and shiny, so they came up with this plan. His parents owned their house so it would be just extra utilities Ranger would pay while they were living in Plainfield. And, he knew his father's level head would prevail.

Emilio was thinking and his mother was eyeing up the kitchen.

"Son," his father had something on his mind, "if we go with your plan and decide in six months to sell our house, will you let us repay you?"

This would be a sticking point; Ranger didn't need the money, but would agree knowing he could filter the money back someway into his parent's bank account. "Yes. Maybe, Momma, can even invite Yogi for afternoon tea or something." It was pure craziness that she believed in Yogi.

"Really, Ricardo?!" holding her signed postcard like it was her lifeline.

Allie popped up, "Yeah, he's a bear. He likes cookies."

"Maria, make sure you invite us, too!" Mrs. Sanchez told her.

The neighbor ladies were just as bad caught up in the bear affair.

Mica decided on the retail space to move his restaurant and catering business from Newark for expansion and also on a two bedroom corner loft in one of the other two buildings. Ranger was buying a unit exactly like the model for his parents. They would be living in adjacent buildings.

Driving out of the parking lot to head back to Lake Murdock, Ranger was laughing because mother was worried how to get in touch with Yogi Bear to invite him to afternoon tea and maybe he could stay for a week-end once the Manosos were moved into their new loft. This was the same woman who was going to be let loose with Stephanie's grandmother and mother at the charity auction. He was going to make sure their alcohol was watered down and his was extra strong. His poor father was going to be dragged to Ikea after his Momma went over the catalog Stephanie gave her. Most of the furniture in the model was purchased there.

"Babe, let's go back to your cabin for the night. It's sane there."


	79. Chapter 79

_**Eyes to Remember**_

Chapter 76

Ready to Move In?

Ranger looked around the master bedroom in the farmhouse. It was finally  
finished and tonight would be their first night sleeping in the master suite. The first night for all of them to sleep in their farmhouse. The new thick pale beige carpeting had been laid in the upstairs. They considered going with just hardwood floors, but Stephanie was concerned about the heat factor particularly in the log portion, so the warm beige was selected to go with the creamy taupe walls. Stephanie had the windows open to dissipate the paint smell. The dark taupe shears were blowing from the breeze. The comforter of taupe, cream, and pale blue had a shiny sheen and reflected the summer sun. Their new simple oak bedroom furniture delivered. His woman was amazing and he couldn't see what she saw the old rocking chairs she bought while visiting Yogi Bear. They were repainted blue then cream paint which was diluted slightly. She showed Julie how to take the sandpaper to distress them so the blue showed through like it was worn. Both older girls worked on that project while Allie helped her mother paint a wooden bench for the bottom of the bed that he just carried up. Now the rocking chairs in front of the windows and bench had thick chenille blue cushions. The cat was curled up on a new bed pillow and Sparky was dreaming in the middle of the bed.

A low rumble was heard coming through the windows.

"My Gampy's coming!" Allie runs in with her paint streaked face looking  
out the window and running back out down the steps.

Stephanie looked at Ranger, "My parent's must be out for a ride."

The red sports car was coming up the driveway by the time everyone was on  
the porch with the little girl jumping up and down. She launched herself in  
the air for the strong Grandpa arms to catch her. "Gampy, you come see me!"

"Hi, Mom," Stephanie was hugging her mother.

"I hope you don't mind us showing up, Dear, but I needed to get your father  
out of the house, I was tired of him moping."

Concern written all over her face, "Is Daddy sick?"

"No, he missed Allie. Since your moving back, this is the longest he's gone  
being separated from her."

"Daddy missed her?"

"Allie makes him feel younger. She keeps him on his toes."

"Mommy," her daughter called contented with her Grandpa, "me and Gampy's  
going fishin'"

"Really, Allie? How about some lunch first."

"That would be good, Mommy."

While Stephanie and the girls were washing off their paint, Mrs. Plum started making sandwiches. Cantaloupe fresh from the Farmer's Market and peanut butter cookies that Grandma made earlier in the morning were one plates. Lunch was on the back porch at the white wicker set overlooking the pond in the back field. The horses were grazing off from the barn.

"It looks like you're settling in, Pumpkin."

Holding hands with her Cuban man, "We are Daddy. If you stay over, the cabin is all yours. Tonight is our first night here. Where's Grandma?"

Looking at Ellen, "If your mother wants to stay?"

"I think I can leave my new kitchen for a day to cook in this one. Your Grandma is on a wine tasting bus trip in the Finger Lakes."

Stephanie giggled at the thought of a bus load of tipsy senior citizens.

"Carl brought her home two nights ago. Edna and a couple of crazies from the beauty shop went to the senior center by your loft because it's more fun there. They were trying to recreate that pink punch you had at your cabin in a big plastic washtub except she forgot what has in it. They just dumped in whatever they had. It was pretty potent and they were pretty drunk. She could barely stand and Carl found her and two other women staggering down the street trying to hold each other up."

"I'm glad we weren't there," Ranger chuckled.

"Oh," Frank was giddy, "there were heading to Rangeman hoping Lester would give them a ride, but Carl got to them first."

"Now, she's wine tasting!" Stephanie covered her eyes not believing her beloved Grandma.

Her little girl came skipping along with her pink fishing vest, hat, and small rod in her hand, "Gampy, let's go. I missed you!"

"Ok, Princess. Duty calls," saluting the table.

"Daddy, Matt is offering an apartment in his building if you, Mom, and Grandma don't want to drive back to Trenton after the charity auction. Also, if you want to ride with Tommy, Lester, and Bobby, they can stay over also."

He let out a sigh, "Stephanie, I love you, but I hate driving around in New York City, you know that. Yes and yes to both. Now, I have some fishing to do. You two coming?"

Allie wiggled his hand, "Gampy, don't you know to take a taxi?"

The table was smirking at the little girl.

"I think she could get me around New York herself," Ranger told them remembering how she hailed a cab.

"Be there, Grandpa," Katie called out finishing her sandwich.

Julie was finishing her fruit and ice tea, "Me, too, Grandpa!"

Stephanie's mother smiled at the picture of her husband and the little curly haired girl in the pink vest walking hand in hand to the pond. "Thank, God, he's smiling again. What a sad sack I've been living with!"

They sat there as the fisher people sat up shop under the large Oak tree at the edge of the pond

"Here, take these," Stephanie handed the girls a small cooler with waters, sun tan lotion, and pretzels.

"What's left upstairs, Babe?"

"I need to make up the beds for the girls and move a few things. The ladybugs should be dry by now."

Her mother started cleaning up the paper plates, "I'll clean up here and you get started," glancing towards the pond, "you're father is happily occupied," watching him take a fish off a hoof and throw it back.

Stephanie walked inside and came back out, "Mom, did you get a package from Michael?"

"Yes, Dear, a lovely dark coral dress with black accents. It was lovely. Mother's was a pantsuit in jade, white, and grey with those wide legged pants. They both fit like gloves. The man's a genius when he puts backs in things. I bet yours doesn't, does it?"

Her daughter shook her head, "No, not really."

A very handsome man was grinning very seductively just thinking about it, even though Stephanie had kept the dress hidden. It must be good!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Coming down the steps, Stephanie, Ranger, and Mrs. Plum were watching three very antsy girls at the bottom. Her father keeping them in line as they waited. Yellow crime tape was across the stairs with a 'Stay Out' sign.

"I guess you three want to see your rooms?"

Katie, Julie, and Allie all nodding.

Giving her male counter-part a sly glance, "Think we should make them wait?"

"And be trampled?" Seeing how anxious each was to see their bedroom.

Stephanie broke the plastic ribbon, "Go!"

They took off up the stairs and heard three different shrieks.

Following the girls. Allie was in her room with red ladybugs on the off white inside wall. A white coverlet with red and pink patches and ladybugs all along the border. The nightstand and shelves on the walls were hot pink to compliment the white trundle bed and armoire. A toy chest under the window with a red cushion. The shears on the window were tied back with lady bug holders.

Both Julie and Katie's had light oak trundle beds, nightstands, and armoires. Julie had a tropical colored cotton coverlet with squares. Picking the bright aqua out of the coverlet, aqua shelves and peg rack on the walls. There were open wire cubes painted in the colors of her quilt stacked along a wall to hold books, shoes, or clothes since the log bedrooms didn't have closets.

Her adopted daughter chose a quilt of red, blue, and yellow stripes for her bed. Her shelves and peg rack were yellow on the walls to contrast with the dark logs.

Stephanie stacked her matching cubes like steps.

"How did Carlos and I do?"

Ranger chuckled to himself at his decorating and shelf hanging lessons.

"Great!" Katie, Allie, and Julie were holding hands circling around them.

After dinner and their evening horseback ride, the girls got baths while Stephanie and Carlos watered the horses and gave them feed putting them in their stalls. It was Karen's birthday and Tom took the weekend off to go to the Philadelphia zoo, dinner, and see a play. Stephanie had a distant cousin who was a hotel manager and gave them a discounted weekend package.

Her parents went to the cabin. From her Ferrari ride, Stephanie's mother was quite the cuddle bear with her father all evening and didn't really want to know what was going on at her cabin.

Coming out of the master bathroom in a short blue baby doll nightie, a very, very handsome Cuban man was lying on the bed motioning for her to come here with a curling finger, "I want to break in our new bed."

"With me?" pointing to herself with innocent eyes.

Dark eyes and a sexy lecherous grin were on Ranger's face, "Oh yeah, Babe."


	80. Chapter 80

_**Eyes To Remember**_

Chapter 77

Stephanie slipped out of their new bed at the farm smiling at the sleeping man lying under the blankets and grey cat stretched out across the top of the pillows. Dressing in shorts and t-shirt before going out to check on the three sleeping girls. Ranger felt her get up but laid there in the comfort of their bed, somewhat lonely, but giving his crazy woman time to herself.

Coming downstairs, the aroma of French vanilla coffee filled the air, he could hear soft music coming from outside. Padding through the kitchen, he saw his love sitting on the deck stretching in the warm August morning. The cat and Beagle sitting beside her watching the pond in the distance with some migrating ducks and geese stopping off for a rest.

"Hi," Stephanie called over her shoulder as she sat cross legged stretching in her Yoga pose.

Leaning down to meet her lips, "Morning, Babe. Nice view for exercising," taking in the green fields and pond.

"There's another mat if you want to sit beside me. I just want to loosen up my muscles for next week's runway with some Yoga."

"You're perfect, Babe."

Laughing, "I don't want Michael to have to alter that dress at the last moment.

Sitting his coffee on the table, Ranger rolled out the mat next to her and sat down with his legs out straight.

"Breathe up," arms above her head, "Breathe down," bending down and arms out in front. Ranger following her movements.

He felt little fingers on his arm, "Dave, like this," pushing his right arm over his head to the left. Allie sat down between them and took up the position.

"Did you sleep good, Princess?"

Nodding bouncing her curls, "Yeah, I like my ladybugs."

"You like everything," a Cuban finger poked her.

"Dave."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Coming across the fields of their morning ride, Stephanie with Allie in front of her on the grey Arabian, Ranger, Katie, and Julie could see the farm manager talking with a group of people.

"Ahhh," he groaned. "What does Momma want?"

Stephanie trotting beside him, "Carlos, be nice. Your mother wants you to be happy, and your family is curious."

"Babe, I am happy," glancing over from his saddle, "but does my mother have to be nosy!" Momentarily remembering how withdrawn he had been from his family at times, now it seemed like she was always there. He could see his small Momma waving her hand wildly at them, maybe he could go the opposite way.

"Dave, she likes you and my Mommy," Allie gave her dimples.

Chuckling, "I know. You introduced her to Yogi Bear."

As they got closer, it wasn't only his parents but his brother, Mica, and nephew, Eli. Julie and Katie rode on ahead galloping through the field.

"My ex-Army brother on a horse! Next, you'll be joining the Calvary!" Mica teased.

"Not likely," watching the beautiful woman riding up beside him, "ever."

"Ricardo, you look like a cowboy on a horse. So natural," his Momma noticed the Cuban eyes watching Stephanie.

Slipping out of his saddle with ease, "I have an excellent teacher. Who would have thought a reject from Newark on a horse?"

Allie was lifted down and went running into the barn coming back with apples and carrots.

"Here, give him one," holding up a carrot for Ghost and indicating to the boy to give the apple to Star.

"Eli, have you ever been on a horse?" Stephanie asked from up on Ghost's back.

Shaking his dark head, "No."

"If you go stand on that platform, I'll take you for a ride."

"Go ahead. If Uncle Carlos can do it, you can, too" Mica was laughing at the eyebrow his younger brother was giving.

As Stephanie, Eli, and Ghost turned to follow Julie and Katie in the field, "Sweetheart, why don't you show our company the changes in the house?"

"Yes, Dear."

She had to giggle when she heard Maria Manoso, "Ricardo, guess who called me? Yogi called to say 'Hi" and he was sorry he missed my last birthday because he was hibernating. The Neighbor Ladies talked to him, too! It was like we're blessed. Your brother has been working so hard I made him take a break. You got a life, Ricardo; maybe some of it will rub off on him. I'm hoping he'll meet someone once we move."

He glared over his shoulder mouthing, "Babe." His crazy woman blew him a kiss.

Stephanie led the three horses around the pond and heading towards the trees of the State Forest.

Katie asked, "What's that noise, Steph?"

In the distance they could hear buzzing and sounds of motorcycles coming from the stream. Motor bikes or quad runners were not permitted on the State Game lands. "Let's just ride up along the tree line to see what's going on. Eli, make sure you hold on to me in case we have to move."

"OK," the young boy said from behind her.

There was the sound of branches moving, leaves rustling in a hurry as the motors grew louder, but still far off. A small herd of deer came running out of the trees, frantic from being chased.

"Stephanie!" Julie ands Katie screamed together.

"I know," searching around for something to stop the oncoming tormentors. "Eli, do you think you can climb that sapling so you can bend it down and the one next to it," holding his arm to lower the young boy off the grey horse. "Julie, tie White Socks over in the trees,' pointing to the tree line with its underbrush.

Eli shimmied far enough up the tender tree to get the top to bend over and the one next to it," Here."

Stephanie tied Ghost beside the brown Arabian. "Katie, ride up a little and use your phone to get pictures of the riders. I want them to chase you. When you come down, jump over the trunk or go around and get out of the way, we're going to try and delay them," grabbing the tree tops to bend down almost touching the ground. "Help me hold these," Stephanie told the Manoso cousins. Opening her cell phones she crutched down behind a bush for cover watching Katie as the motor bikes got closer.

"Carlos, listen. We need some help!"

His voice loud, "Babe, what's wrong?!"

"Bikers are in the game lands chasing deer and heading towards us. Bring some rope from the tack room. We'll try and hold them off."

"Babe!" The phone was silent. Rope! They needed back-up and his woman wanted FUCKING rope! What did she need it for?

Running up the stairs to the bedroom where he had his rifle and ammunition, "Poppa, have Tom call the sheriff. We have poachers! I'll need the truck. Mica, Stephanie needs the rope in the tack room. I'll meet you outside."

His brother ran following his father realizing his son was in the fray, "OK!"

Everyone was running and meeting at the old pick-up. Sitting in it were his Cuban Momma and Allie. The cat and dog in the bed; Sparky barking. His father jumping in behind the wheel and his brother climbing in the bed.

"What are you doing?" Ranger yelled sprinting for the truck.

His Momma bellowing back, "Ricardo, you may need help!"

"I'm a big boy, Momma!"

A curly head was out the window, "Get in Dave! Mommy's going to kick butt! I want to see!"

Shouting through the open bed window, "Go, Poppa!" Shaking his head what a rescue crew.

"Where?" turning the key and pulling forward not sure where to go.

"Around the back and past the pond I think!"

Ranger wasn't really sure where they were. As the red truck headed for the pond, he spotted Stephanie's yellow t-shirt low to the ground on the hill. "There!" Directing his father.

They witnessed Midnight leap over something with Katie in the saddle. Three ATV's were following. All of the sudden a tree went flying up catching a driver and causing him to fall. His ATV bumped into the one next to him, the front wheels hung up on the bent tree. A third stopped behind the tree. One of the riders lunged at Stephanie and she caught him flipping him through the air.

Allie was out the window cheering, "Kick butt, Mommy!"

Katie was down off the black Arabian, she landed a sidekick knocking down the first driver. The last guy was running at Julie. Eli jumped on his back and Julie swung a piece of log taking out his knees.

Everyone watching the action as they approached.

Maria Manoso was waving a fist, "Ricardo, that's girl power! You don't mess with them."

Chuckling at his girls as the truck was almost to them, "No, you don't. Stephanie has taught them well."

Leaning on the cab of the truck, he fired his rifle into the front tires hung-up on the tree. He wanted the riders to rethink any fighting back or attempting a getaway.

"Mommy! He's going!" Her little girl pointing at a driver heading for the third vehicle.

The rider Stephanie flipped was up and scrambling for the last quad idling.

"Rope!" His woman was running for the grey Arabian.

"Let him go, Babe!"

"Give me the rope!" Stephanie reaching for it as Mica extended his arm to her.

She turned the horse and the group watched the horse jump over rotting logs racing at full pace following the exiting ATV. "Go, Mommy!"

"Woof, Woof," Sparky concurred.

"Babe!" Ranger watched his woman disappear over the crest of the hill after the trespasser.


	81. Chapter 81

_**Eyes to Remember**_

_Chapter 78_

"_**Stephanie's Capture"**_

Ranger stood there after Stephanie and Ghost disappeared over the hill top. The motor didn't sound normal of the getaway quad runner. It was loosing power. "Watch them," handing his father the rifle. There were two young men lying on the ground and tangled ATV's. A siren was approaching they could hear.

Taking off, he went after his woman sprinting up the small grade with ease. The ATV was now still and the rider was running Ranger could see cresting the hill. Stephanie charged the horse and the poacher was cut off and had to change his direction. The rope twirling in the air as it was tossed right over the escaping guy. Wrapping the rope around the saddle horn, the horse stopped on her command, the lasso tightened around the man and became taunt from the pulling and the motionless horse in the grass. Loosing his balance, he fell from the failed forward progress. Stephanie had the biggest smile on her face turning to the Cuban man running to her.

"Babe, what a catch!"

"Thanks."

Warm lips met in the soft grass and warm sun. The young man was struggling and Ranger landed a sneaker in the middle of his back; his weight pressing the young man into the ground. There were tall stems moving revealing Sparky with his nose to the ground and Hobo following close at his tail.

"What are you two doing here?" Stephanie asked her furry friends.

The Beagle sniffed the driver in the grass and finding the perfect spot, christened a pant leg. Hobo hissed and swatted a paw across a dirty cheek then proceeded to lick it clean.

Shaking his head with ponytail, "What a crew!". Bending down to put their capture on his feet, his front was covered in fresh horse manure. "You're not having a good day," Ranger was laughing.

He and Stephanie were holding hands with the driver still lassoed walking behind; Ghost was walking along his rider, his reins in her hand. Sparky leading the trail back with Hobo following in the parade. Breaking the top of the hill, Sheriff Randy was there and the deputy Jeep with Arnie was coming through the field.

"Mommy, Mommy!' Allie was jumping up and down. The other two poachers were standing up in the group, without their helmets, they were high school students, maybe graduates.

The sheriff removed the helmet of the third rider, "Lookie here, Kurt Burton. His father is the mayor of Middleburg, over yonder on the other side of the lake. I'd say you're in a heap of trouble."

Spitting, "Just wait! My father will take care of everything. This Bitch had better watch it for what she did." Kurt was built like a lanky rail easy for Stephanie to flip.

"Watch your mouth," Randy shoved him.

"Our father is the mayor," a younger version of Kurt let out.

Katie's anger was boiling, Stephanie could see the fury, "Big deal, Governor Paloma's been to our house for a party."

All three young men just stared, shoulders slumping since they couldn't top that.

"I know Yogi Bear!" Maria shouted making her way through the male bodies. "Take that!"

The Manoso men were trying not to laugh at Maria caught up in the excitement. Randy and Ernie didn't know what to do at that.

Arnie nodded at her, "Congratulations, Ma'am."

"Thank you."

Allie stomped over to Kurt Burton, "Hey."

He never looked at the little girl.

Next, to get his attention, she butted her elbow in his crotch so he bent over in pain to the little girl's level, "Ohhhh."

Her little nostrils flaring as her blue eyes were shooting daggers, "That's my Mommy. That wasn't very nice what you said." Her little hand reached out and twisted his nose. Sniffing, "You stink!"

"Aghhhhh!"

"You better say 'I'm sorry," right in his face. The Mayor's older son didn't speak fast enough and Allie twisted more.

"Aghhhh! I thawreeee."

Letting go, "That's better."

Stephanie picked up her little girl, "He can't talk to you like that. It's not nice."

She was snickering, "Thank you, Princess," placing a kiss on Allie's button nose.

"Well, Arnie, let's get them loaded up. We'll need to call Bud and a few other of the places around to see if they can be identified. Butterfield Farm had a cow hurt with minor injuries. We can add up the animal cruelty charges, destruction of State Game Lands, trespassing, harassment, intent to do bodily harm of a adult and three minors, and anything else I can get creative about. I'll have someone come and get those for evidence," pointing to the ATV's. "I think, Kurt, you may be kissing that Ivy League college 'Good-Bye' once Princeton finds out about this. Arnie, take the smelly one. My Jeep was just detailed."

"Randy, why me?" Arnie whined waving a fist. "Darn it. I'm leaving the windows open," loading Kurt Burton in after handcuffs were put on the young man along with his friends.

Tipping his ball cap, the sheriff told them, "I'll call when I need you to come to the station."

With an arm around Stephanie's waist, "We'll be here."

Randy handed Mica a cell phone, "I wish I would have been here to see Stephanie and her crew take them down. Those three have been doing a lot damage to the forest and personal lands. I'm so happy they were finally caught. Mayor Burton is going to flip. I need to put you on the payroll."  
shaking hands with Manosos and Plums.

"Stephanie, you have to teach me some of those self-defense moves," Maria was doing karate chops.

Her youngest son couldn't hold back laughing, "Why, Momma, to use on Yogi Bear?"

She never responded directly but looked at his Cuddle Bunny, "Stephanie, I think you need to teach my son a lesson for me."

The wicked smile across her beautiful face, "With pleasure, Maria."

Grabbing the rope from the bed of the truck, Ranger started to run for his life. His woman and grey Arabian closing in on him. Stephanie anticipated which way he would zig letting the lasso fly catching her target. She gave a tug to tighten it stopping his forward progress, but not causing her Boy Toy to fall.

The pick-up pulled up. Giving Maria a sly wink, Stephanie purred, "I always get my man, Maria."


	82. Chapter 82

_**EYES TO REMEMBER**_

_Chapter 79_

"_**It's Either Insanity or a Fashion Show"**_

He just laid the garment bags on top of the overnight bags in the back of the Cayenne and was getting ready to close the back door when coming under the 'Heaven' arch was a black Hummer.

Allie was jumping up and down on the porch, "Gampy's here!"

Stephanie came out to greet their friends and parents, but also to hand Ranger another overnight bag to put in the SUV, "You forgot the shoes."

"Babe, it's only overnight."

"All five of us have evening clothes, clothes to wear back here, and pajamas," Stephanie tried to justify the luggage.

An eyebrow went up but didn't speak.

"Some wear jammies. I also need food for Sparky and Hobo."

He looked in the Cayenne, the cat and dog were sitting in there waiting.

Parking next to Ranger's vehicle, Tank and Bobby were helping Grandma Mazur and Ellen Plum out of the Hummer. It looked like Lester was safe in the third row from groping boney fingers.

"Gampy!" Allie was in big strong Grandpa arms almost before his feet were on the ground.

The two Merry Men were running for the fence. Reaching it, they began rubbing noses of Star and Butterscotch.

"Which one do ride?" the company medic asked.

"Star," Ranger pointed to the horse Lester was feeding the carrot Allie handed him from the barn. His attention was redirected back to the SUV's.

"OK, I'll trade you my parents for Julie and Katie," Stephanie was conferring with Tommy. "I have an extra portable DVD player. That should keep Grandma occupied and her hands away from Lester because I bought a Chippendales' video for it and ' The Scorpion King'. She likes 'The Rock' and thinks he resembles Carlos."

"Bomber, you're the best. What a ride up her with your Granny," Tank was shaking his head at the adventure of the old lady trying to get to Lester.

"I've traveled with Grandma before so I know what entertains her."

Ranger was just shaking his head as the vehicles were being loaded with passengers.

"Katie, if we get split in New York by traffic, do you think you can get Tommy to Matt's?"

She gave Stephanie the 'OK' signal with her fingers. Her and Julie were all giggles over the fashion auction and couldn't wait to get to the Big Apple.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

At a traffic light, he turned around to check out the fits of laughter and giggles in the backseat. Allie was holding a DVD player which she and her grandparents were watching. The beagle was next to her booster and the cat on Frank Plum's lap. They were looking at the screen, too!

"Babe?"

"They like the penguins in Madagascar 1 and 2. The light is going to change."

Pulling out, Ranger muttered, "Crazy car."

Entering New York City, Hobo came up between the bucket seats, "Meow! Meow!" looking out Stephanie's passenger window.

"Babe, what's wrong with him?" Ranger asked knowing there was a perfect explanation.

Stephanie gave that sweet smile, "Hobo knows we're close to Matt's."

"Dave, don't miss the turn," Allie called from the backseat.

He put his turn signal on, "Crazy trip."

"Welcome to the club," Stephanie's father patted his shoulder.

Pulling into a spot and the Hummer followed parking next to them in the So Ho garage. Immediately, Sparky was out of the Cayenne sniffing around.

"After we get the bags up there, Sparky, I'll take you for a nature call," Stephanie told her dog. He wagged his tail as he continued on his smell tour.

The Merry Men were gazing around the garage and watched the door go down, "Wow, what a garage."

"Just wait," Ranger chuckled. If his friends were impressed with the garage what would they do when they got upstairs?

Stephanie was waiting with the girls and the dog at the door for everyone. Hobo was sitting on a small shelf near the door, "Go ahead, Hobo."

The grey cat got up and rubbed his body against something. The steel door clicked unlocking and Stephanie pulled it open. Ranger was looking at her knowing she used a key before to unlock it.

"Matt and Pete have an emergency button to unlock it if your hands are full and mine were most of the time when we came home, so Hobo learned to push it for me."

They watched the cat walk though the door and jump up hitting the button for the elevator with a paw. "Why am I not surprised," kissing Stephanie. "It all makes perfect sense," getting in the open elevator.

Allie hit the 'Pent' button.

The elevator opened and the cat was the first off. Matt and Pete greeted him as he gave a "Meow" and disappeared in his former home.

"You're favorite spot is still there," Stephanie's friend called after him. "Come on in," taking the overnight bag from Stephanie and picking up a running Allie.

"We come to see you."

"More like an invasion once my family arrives," Ranger groaned knowing Momma Manoso would be here eventually.

Tank, Bobby, and Lester were standing with their mouths open in the entry of Matt and Pete's loft.

"Holy shit!" was all Bobby could say.

Tank nudged Ranger, "You dog. No wonder you didn't complain about staying in New York." Shaking hands with his friends from college, "I'd say you two are doing pretty well for yourselves."

"Tommy, good that you're here," Pete hugged the big guy. "We enjoy New York. Go ahead, be nosy."

Bobby and Lester were going in and out of the rooms.

"Don't get too comfy, I want to do a check of Radio City before the charity auction," Ranger called as they were running up the stairs.

Matt had Ellen, Frank, and Grandma in the elevator going down to the free apartment downstairs. Allie jumped on before the door closed, "Bye, Mommy."

"Bye, Princess."

This had been the craziest, zaniest morning yet. The cat and dog watching a DVD. Hobo unlocking the garage door and calling for the elevator. His friends running through the loft. Once his family arrived it was going to be pure insanity. He hoped a padded room was available for him somewhere.

"Carlos, what's wrong? Stephanie saw him chuckling.

"Nothing, Babe. It's so very normal that your cat opens a door and calls for the elevator."

"He just learned from watching me."

Ranger looked in the living room; Hobo was laying on the window sill watching New York below go about its daily thing.

"Hobo, your box is in the bathroom," his owner informed the grey cat.

He jumped down, stretched, walked over and poked his head in the bathroom, then nonchalantly Hobo sauntered into the bedroom Ranger and Stephanie were sharing tonight. He jumped up on the bed, extended his cat body across the middle of the bed and flicked his tail at the Cuban man watching him.

"I want your life," shaking his head with the raised eyebrow. "Hey, you three, enough playing. Let's so to Radio City."

Stephanie put Sparky on his leash. The elevator opened with Matt and the cutest little girl smiling at them. "Going down, Dave?"

Matt patted his shoulder laughing, "Have fun," stepping off.

Julie and Katie ran on with the Rangemen. "We'll walk with you, Steph," Julie's exuberance clearly bubbling over being in New York again.

Going out the front door, Allie ran to the edge of the sidewalk, "Taxi!" waving an arm.

"If you need anything, call me," Stephanie told her man.

Kissing on the sidewalk, "Bye, Babe."

"My friends are going someplace," Allie instructed the cab driver. "Call if you get lost, Dave."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Stephanie was enjoying the warm water of the shower relaxing before the charity auction. Out of nowhere, mocha latte hands snaked around her waist meandering their way up.

"Carlos," breathless just from the feel of him.

Nuzzling her wet neck, "Babe. I like what I see," taking the body puff loading it with Vanilla Bean body wash and gliding it over her wet body.

"Everything OK at Ummmm," the location went right out her head.

"Yeah, Babe."

The fog was clearing just slightly, "Carlos! You can't be in here. Everyone will know."

"Too late," chuckling. Wet lips were working from the back of her neck to her ear.

Coming out of the bathroom warm and flushed, Matt was setting sandwiches which Ellen made, bagels and cream cheeses, and fruit out on the table, "Are you squeaky clean?"

Stephanie didn't say a word but her eyes shifted to the Cuban man with a smirk you wanted to wipe off his face, "Very."

Julie and Katie came down from the upstairs giggling for lunch, "What's so funny?"

Katie enlightened them, "Tank, Bobby, and Lester in the hot tub. They're splashing each other and Lester has a rubber duck."

Stephanie's eyes got big hoping they had trunks on if the girls were on the roof.

"They bought trunks in a store, Babe."

"Good, there are young girls here and I don't need Grandma trying for an orgy."

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

The loft buzzer rang as they were finishing lunch and clearing the table. More were arriving.

"Hello," Matt asked hitting the button.

A voice answered back, "This is Maria Manoso. Is this the right address?"

Ranger just groaned hearing his Momma and knowing his family was here ready to descend like vultures.

Matt instructed, "If you drive around the corner where the flower shop is, then wait for the garage to open someone will be down to let you in."

"Drive around the block!" His mother was yelling to the driver with her slight Spanish accent.

"Send the cat," Ranger muttered.

Pushing the button for the elevator," I'll go down," Stephanie stepped on and a little curly head in bare feet followed.

Two minutes later the elevator was just about at the penthouse and Ranger could hear Manoso chatter, then the doors opened. "Come on in," Stephanie ushered everyone off and no one in the Cuban clan said a word. Their eyes just went around to everything in the entry, taking in the sun inlay in the floor, the squared entries, the sitting and dining areas. The family even dragged his brother Mica.

"The pictures don't do this justice," Marissa whispered. "You and Matt are amazing."

Chuckling, "This is the quietest I've ever heard my family."

"You," Maria smacked his arm pulling her tall son down to kiss him, "why didn't you tell me you were in the newspaper?" She waved a photograph from the day when they had lunch with Michael at Sammy's. "Mrs. Sanchez told me my son was in the newspaper!"

"Momma!"

Marissa pulled two magazines out of her purse, "I saved these," holding up 'Architecture & Buildings' showing the loft before, under, and after construction and the one where he read about Stephanie.

"Come on. I'll give the tour, now," Pete indicating toward the kitchen.

Stephanie saw the bare backs of both his sisters in dresses from her endless closet, "Did Michael's dresses fit?"

Carmen had on a jade green sheath with long sheer sleeves open slit down to the cuffs with a deep rounded open back. Marissa had on the favorite bronze dress. Both all smiles but it was mostly from their husband's reactions.

"Mar, that comes back home." her brother said gently but very determinedly

She gave her drooling husband, Greg, a sly look, "I don't know. I like the power it has over my husband."

"Oh, I agree with that," Ray was brushing his knuckles over his wife, Carmen's skin. "This designer is a genius."

The elevator dinged later in the afternoon, off steps the Merry Men in suits. Ranger came out in his Armani suit with creamy white shirt with poet collar that Stephanie liked him to wear. The girls in summer sun dresses. Her mother in a coral dress. Grandma in her wide evening pants in grey with grey lace jacket and pearls. Maria in a block design pantsuit of blue, black, and white. The men were dressed in suits or sport coats. Stephanie was casually dressed wearing jean shorts, sneakers, and a tank top.

"I looked so underdressed," pouting as she held out a trim tan leg clad in shorts.

"Never, Babe," kissing her inviting lips and laying a black velvet box in her hand. Opening it was a pair of diamond earrings and a matching tennis bracelet.

"No diamond will ever sparkle like you do," fastening the bracelet around her delicate wrist. There was a big "Awe" in the loft.

"Carlos, these had."

His lips silenced hers. "You need some bling."

"You were at Bert's?" noticing the address on the box.

Pulling up his jacket and shirt sleeve, "I had to tell him how much I enjoy his masterpiece," revealing the watch Stephanie had designed for his birthday. "Ready?"

She gathered up her dress bag and evening clutch as some of the group already descended in the elevator. "Sparky and Hobo, you two be good." The dog and cat looked at each other then at Stephanie, watching Matt, Pete, Stephanie, Ranger, and the girls take their turn on the elevator so Matt could lock the penthouse button.

Allie ran out and called, "Taxi!" On cue, a white Hummer stretch limousine pulled up. 'I'm good at that, Dave!"

Chuckling, "Yes, you are."

.


	83. Chapter 83

_**Eyes to Remember**_

_Chapter 80_

"**You don't need underwear to be a Male Model?"**

"Ricardo, I've never been in a limo!" Maria told her son.

Ranger smirked at his mother, "Only the best for you, Momma," handing a small box across to her.

"Oh, Ricardo, I'm going to cry," holding up a charm bracelet with Yogi, Boo Boo, and Cindy dangling from it. "It's Yogi," launching herself at her handsome son. "I can take Yogi with me everywhere."

The moment was broken with Grandma Mazur yelling out the sun roof with her arms spread out and her purse hitting Tank on the head, "I'm Queen of the World!" His sisters, the girls, and Ellen Plum were waving out the window. People on the sidewalks coming into Times Square were cheering.

He wanted to hide.

"Carlos, welcome to my world!" Stephanie purred in his ear sending eyes instantly dark when she nipped his ear lobe.

"Babe, playing with fire."

"I know."

The car was coming to a halt in front of Radio City Music Hall. A doorman out front on the sidewalk opened the doors for the endless line of people stepping out.

"Mr. Manoso, what time should I return?" the driver asked.

"Babe?"

Stephanie was making a face estimating a time, "It's going to be a long evening, Carlos. About 11:30. We'll be at Rockefeller Center after the auction."

"All right. I'll be there before that," the driver nodded and accepted the tip Ranger handed him.

Ellen Plum was looking at the building then at her daughter, "It's been a while since we've been here." She didn't always approve of Stephanie modeling lingerie and didn't always give her support; it took almost something almost tragic for her to wise up.

"It has, Mom, but what I have was so worth it," watching her curly haired daughter bouncing beside her. "Let's go," ushering them into the door Ranger was holding open.

Walking into the large auditorium, ushers were busy checking the seats, rack of clothes were being pushed around, both men and women hustling about. The manager of Radio City had Ranger and his men cornered going over things. Michael was running up the aisle.

"Hi, Sweetie," kissing Stephanie. "Hair and make-up are ready for you."

"OK. Michael, these are your live billboards tonight. Maria Manoso, Carlos' mother, and his sisters, Carmen and Marissa. You know my Mom and Grandma. This is his father, Emilio, his brother, Mica, and brothers- in law, Ray and Greg. There's Daddy with Allie," pointing to the big and little figures admiring posters. Katie and Julie were watching all the activity and couldn't wait to be in it.

The designer was shaking a continuous stream of hands, "It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

"Emilio, take a picture. I met another famous person! I've met the Governor and talked Yogi Bear since meeting Stephanie. My son never introduced me to anyone famous."

Being the gentleman he was, Michael Shore just smiled, "I'm happy to be in such esteemed company."

Ranger whispered to his father, "Poppa, if Momma goes around all night telling people that, her room will be ready at Bellevue."

"You bought her a Yogi Bear charm bracelet."

"After today, I might be in the room next to her," watching Lester panting over some young models heading behind the stage.

Allie was skipping down the aisle, "Mommy, I come," taking her mother's hand.

There was a commotion going on outside the inside doors and it sounded a lot like New Jersey attitude was involved. "You have to let me in! My best friend is one of the stars!" Stephanie turned around recognizing the voice. "I came from Trenton!"

"Ed," Michael waved at the doorman, "she's with this group. Hi, Mary Lou!"

"Hi, Michael," Mary Lou walked in with her husband, Lenny. She was wearing a pale lavender halter cocktail dress from Stephanie's closet. It had the signature Michael Shore bare back. Stephanie saw Lenny licking his lips as his wife walked over to greet her jumping up and down like teenagers

"You're just in time, we're going to the bar," Frank said as he gathered Emilio, Mica, Greg, and Ray. "This is going to be awhile," loosening his tie. "I've been through this before," watching a hoard of woman disappear through a door.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Ranger saw Julie, Katie, and Allie take their seats. The little girl's was in her grandfather's lap. He lost count of the times he said to re-insert Tank, Bobby, and Lester's eyeballs watching models walk out on the stage showing off the outfit for auction. They had been salivating so much there were more than likely puddles on the floor, especially Santos. It was like he was a horny adolescent.

A pantsuit similar to the one his Mother was wearing had been auctioned and a sailor inspired dress from Michael Shore's casual collection was finishing up. Ranger positioned himself along the wall so he could watch and get his bid in for the evening gown.

"The evening gown up next for auction many saw in my store window down in my South Street Seaport boutique. It is slate blue silk with a sheer overlay of sunbursts. This dress from the beginning designed itself. Tonight, I have someone very special modeling this dress. In this business, it can be very difficult to make lasting relationships. She's been competition, colleague, and more than anything a friend. When my beloved Suzie died a few years ago, Stephanie was the first to call and let me just talk non-stop for hours that night. She's been there for Chrissie and me. She's the same today as she was over eight years ago when she turned a lingerie show into a real production with her creative insight. That same creativity turned a fledgling magazine, "Today's Fashion and Living," into a top monthly periodical. Today, my friend is back in her hometown of Trenton being the office manager for Rangeman, but more importantly being a mother. New York, Stephanie's back for tonight!"

The music came up and so did the applause as the curtain opened revealing Stephanie. Around the room, Ranger watched as people stood up applauding. Michael met her before she took a step on the stage hugging her. Watching, she walked with grace to the front of the stage smiling. Her body movements smooth and effortless. He noticed a small curly head running along the floor and zipping up steps. Never missing a step, Allie took Stephanie's hand as they moved around in a circle. The Sheer overlay billowing behind, her trim tanned back showing with the deep draping back which was Michael's signature in evening wear. The draping neckline was designed just to give a hint of curves.

Ranger had seen pictures of Stephanie modeling, but actually seeing her up on stage, her confidence was apparent to him. That was something he loved about this woman up there. Allie all smiles and completely in step with her mother.

The emcee came on, "Let's start the bidding at $5,000 as Stephanie and Allie walked around once more with Michael to more clapping.

The bidding was going back and forth and up to $20,100. Ranger was putting an end to it. "Twenty-five," he called out from along the wall. Stephanie's blue eyes widen recognizing his voice he could see from his position.

"Twenty-five," the emcee repeated. "Any other bids? Sold for $25,000.

They were close enough to the microphone to hear Allie say, "Mommy, Dave bought a dress," walking off with her beautiful mother and the designer.

He glanced across the auditorium, Tank was laughing. Julie and Katie were up and went through a door to get ready for the final dress of the evening.

Ranger felt his jaw tighten at the thought of the underwear model escort Stephanie would have on her arm. Michael had introduced the pretty boy to them when he arrived. Barry or Gary or Terry. It was something like that. He was jealous of some guy who made his living actually in underwear!

Allie came running over to him in her fairy dress, "Dave, we need your help! Come on!" tugging on his hand.

Immediately concerned, did something happen to Stephanie or the girls?

"Tank, there's a problem. I'll be back," saying into his microphone.

He let Allie lead the way through a side door and back behind the stage.

"Where am I going to find another male model?" Michael was pacing.

The pretty boy was moaning in discomfort bent over, "Maybe my back spasm will let up for me to walk out." Two young girls were swooning as they were rubbing his back.

Allie stopped in front of Michael, "Here, Dave will do it. That's what Dave's do. He's Mommy's Boy Toy." Her big dimples showing.

"What?!"

Michael did a head to toe of Ranger, "You will. Garry's having a back spasm and can't escort Stephanie on the stage. It won't be right without a man out there for the right effect."

"I run a security business," Ranger was unsure about this.

"Dave, you can walk can't you?" The little girl said that with that Allie lecture tone.

"Yes." Looking down at the determined face with her curls pinned up to go with her pretty blue dress. "Do I have a choice?" Katie and Julie were standing there in their designer dresses pleased with his choice.

Michael let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you," shaking hands. "It's just about time. Stephanie will instruct you," rushing back to the stage.

A door opened and Stephanie stepped out. Mesmerizing didn't even describe her in the wedding dress. It was creamy white with thin straps of pearls. A 'V' neck with a full skirt. The bodice was satiny and mimicked the neckline coming to a point where it met the skirt. It sparkled with its pearls and crystals along the bottom and attached on the skirt. Her mass of curls pinned up showing the pearl head band attached to a short veil. He walked around his woman; the back was the signature low cut deep 'V' but had pearls crisscrossing.

"Babe."

"Where's Garry?"

"Indisposed," seeing him still bent over in the corner. "Michael found someone better," holding out his arm.

Her blue eyes just looking at his handsome face. "Tank, take over. Out," removing his earpiece.

An assistant handed Stephanie and the girls their bouquets and pinned a white rose to his lapel.

"What do I have to do?" he asked as they took steps to the stage.

Her hand moving with her voice, "Walk me out to the stage edge and back, then the girls and I will circle around before meeting back up with you."

"OK," giving Allie an eyebrow. "It's good you're so cute."

They heard Michael, "Thank you to everyone who had the winning bids tonight and for the donations to the 'New York Woman's Haven and Training Center'. The women and their families will be greatly helped to lead new lives with your generosity. Tonight's final auction is a family event."

The lights dimmed in the room. Soft lights lit the stage and Pachibel's Canon D began to play was the curtain opened revealing the wedding party. Ranger could see his mother's surprise and snapping pictures as they walked out with Julie, Katie, and Allie in front. White rose petals were gliding down from above around them.

Radio City was unsettling with only the soft music; no one was saying a word.

"Left," Stephanie whispered as they turned left and he felt her still momentarily to show the back of the beautiful dress. He guided them to the back of the stage; her arm release from his arm and started to circle the stage with the girls. He watched as each stopped at a spot at the front of the stage and turned around so he was greeted by four smiling faces. Julie, Katie, and Allie all so pretty with their upswept hair and flower girl dresses taking each in as they stood with the woman he loved.

"One, two, three," Stephanie counted and each threw their flowers over their shoulders.

Grandma Mazur leaped up from her seat catching Katie's. "Woo hoo! Lester, where are you? I'm feeling lucky tonight."

Ranger got a glimpse of his friend hiding behind seats scrunched down.

Stephanie was only a few steps away from him. Seeing this beautiful, amazing, caring woman coming to him, Ranger was only aware of the woman with the blue eyes he saw so long ago and how much he loved her. His life was complete with Stephanie in it. His heart was pounding in his chest. His body reacting to the love he felt and automatically dropping to his knee. In his fingers, he held up a sparkling blue and white diamond ring.

"I love you with all my heart, with all that I am, and will ever be. Make me the happiest man from now and through eternity, Stephanie, and be my wife."

Her blue eyes he would forever remember were fixed on his soft deep brown ones, tears sliding down her cheeks. Her life was entwined with this Cuban man and there was no one else she wanted to grow with and grow old with. Their's was an everlasting love.

"Yes," barely above a whisper.

The ring slipped perfectly in place on her finger. Standing up, dress and all, Ranger swept Stephanie around in his strong muscled arms and found her wet, salty lips. His woman and it was their moment.

Applause broke out. Each forgetting about the crowd of people filling the room momentarily as it was just them, but the cheers, particularly from their families in the front row brought them out of their own world and flash bulbs going off. Julie, Katie, and Allie beside them, their family together forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stephanie's ring: jewelryexpert com/catalog/graphics/Breathless-Blue-Diamond-Ring-1 gif

Stephanie's underwear model is Garry with the ball at www kurtiss com


	84. Chapter 84

_**Eyes to Remember**_

_Chapter 81_

"_Let Me Give A Toast"_

Ranger was standing guard outside a door in the back of Radio City waiting for Stephanie to change out of the wedding dress. They were swamped coming off the stage by family and friends emptying out practically the entire front row congratulating them. He saw the absolute glee in his mother's face, Ellen's, and Grandma's. They practically had the wedding planned before leaving to go for the after auction buffet at Rockefeller Center he would bet, but what ever Stephanie wanted was fine with him. He was shocked at himself for proposing how he did caught up in the moment. He was planning on asking Stephanie tonight when he stole her away to the 'Top of the Rock' to view a lit up New York City, but his heart and mind had other ideas. Ranger knew he loved this crazy woman with all he was and would only be absolutely settled when Stephanie became his wife. The one time prior was only so Julie had his name and be taken care of financially, but it was over before even the marriage licensed was filed at the courthouse. He swore he would never marry again, but the blue eyes he saw over eight years ago would completely change his life, and now, it was all he wanted. Growing older together watching their children becoming adults and doing whatever suited them. He saw many warm hazy summers spent in their farmhouse or traveling where the wind took them. It would never be dull that was for sure.

Tank, Bobby, and Lester were escorting three single models over to the dinner. Their heads were so high up in the clouds, it would days before they returned to Earth and their oxygen levels were normal again. Katie and Julie went on ahead to the restaurant with the Grandparents, so it was just Ranger waiting for Stephanie and Allie.

The door opened with Allie still in her fairy dress, "Ta-dah!" Her hands swung in the direction of Stephanie as she stepped forward.

"Babe."

For the third time tonight, his breath caught at the sight of the woman he loved. Here she was in a short scoop neck dress covered in shimmering light blue crystals. Blue ice he would call it matching her daughter's eyes. The diamond earrings and bracelet he gave her earlier sparkling adding to her radiance. The beading created a fringe at the hem. Twirling his index finger, Stephanie slowly turned revealing the deep plunging back and a lot of trim tan leg.

"What you do to me, Querida," kissing the soft pink lips. Ranger slipped her hand along his pants and chuckled whispering, "We're not sleeping much tonight."

Stephanie's lips curved into a seductive smile, "The Caveman is out tonight."

"Mine. All mine," he said against her lips.

Teasing the man attached to her lips, "_**Then let's have a sample of what you're offering."**_

"Oh, Baby," arms held her tighter. "I'll show you."

Allie spoke up separating them, "Mommy, I'm hungry."

The eyebrow was up as he looked down, "We better catch up with the others before they come searching for us. Don't forget where we left off."

"Me?" Stephanie batted her baby blues. "Let's go, Allie," directing her daughter and man out from behind the stage. Ranger saw her glance at it one final time before heading to the busy New York street.

"I like seeing the pieces of your life before Trenton, Stephanie. It lets me see who you were and how you became the woman I love too much."

"I love you, Carlos. It's nice visiting, but I can't wait to go home with you."

Walking into Rockefeller Center, Allie was holding Stephanie's left hand and Ranger her right. "Dave, this is nice," holding up her mother's hand with the blue diamond engagement ring on it.

"I'm glad you approve," he smirked at the little girl.

He held open the door of the wine bar and café overlooking the skating rink now filled with tables for outdoor seating. The restaurant was closed for the private post charity dinner. A waiter in a black suit led them over to the tables filled with their family and friends. Michael Shore was sitting at one of the tables holding court over all his past and present designs. His mother Abigail was there along with is daughter, Chrissie. The tables clapping as they approached.

"Thank you" both said together.

While the women were admiring her diamond ring, Ranger said something to a waiter, mere seconds later, champagne flutes and bottles of Dom Perignon came out of nowhere along with three glasses of grape juice.

Once everyone had their glasses, "Son, may I give a toast?" Emilio asked.

"Go right ahead, Poppa," Ranger tipped his glass in his father's direction.

"Stephanie, welcome to our family officially. You have opened up your homes and family to mine. My loner of a son found his place and it's with you. We are so blessed you are part of ours."

"And I know Yogi Bear," Maria held up her glass in Stephanie's direction, "because of Stephanie."

Ranger whispered in her ear, "What a thing to be known for, Babe."

"The matriarch has a toast," Grandma Mazur spoke up, "Welcome to the family, Carlos. Here's to you and here's to me, friends may we always be! But, if by chance we disagree, up yours! Here's to me! And, for those of us who don't get any or hardly a little, I hope my Baby Granddaughter get lots."

No one said anything right away.

"Mommy, what do you get lots?" Allie asked.

Stunned and knowing she couldn't avoid the question, Stephanie said the first thing that popped into her head, "Hugs and kisses, Princess."

Her pale blue eyes looked at her mother, then past her to Ranger, "Dave, always doing that. His lips are going to stay like that."

The table starting laughing. Stephanie was hiding her flushed face in a strong shoulder. "Let's get something to eat," her stomach growling.

"Saved by food, Babe."

Stephanie set a plate down in front of Allie and sat down next to her. He looked over at the little girl's plate with seafood scampi, calamari rings, carrot sticks and broccoli florets, and a baked potato with sour cream. Julie and Katie were eating baked ziti with fresh baked bread.

"Babe, is that what four year olds eat?"

The curly head peeked around her mother, "I like it, Dave," taking a bite out of a Calamari ring. "Here," holding up one to him.

"Carlos," Frank was chuckling across the table, "they've traveled. Allie discovered Calamari I think in LA. Grandma was looking for stars and she was eating squid."

Chewing on another breaded ring, "Dave, its good."

"Stephanie," her mother couldn't wait anymore, "are you going to have a church wedding? We could reserve the lodge for the reception."

She saw the look on her younger daughter's face and hers sunk, "You aren't planning on a church wedding are you?"

"Mom, Carlos and I haven't discussed it, but, no, I don't want all that ta-do." Ranger nodded. Smiling mischievously, "I know a Native American chief."

"Stephanie!"

"I look good in feathers," Grandma piped up.

Stephanie's father grumbled, "Then why don't you fly away, you crazy old bat!"

"No throwing food! We're in a restaurant!" Stephanie stopped anything from starting.

Ranger just gave her an eyebrow and tried to hold back a laugh. He had a feeling one day he would experience a Plum family food fight, but not in Rockefeller Center.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Sitting back watching Stephanie dance with the three girls to the rock music, he had to laugh at each one's upswept hair bouncing with them. His mother was on cloud 9, a photographer from a newspaper snapped a few shots and maybe she would be on 'The Seen' page tomorrow with Michael and a few others in the fashion industry. She got a few autographs, one being the Mayor of New York City. His Momma was acting like she was on a sugar high bouncing all around. And, she was Oh so pleased to see Mica dancing with Michael's daughter, who has eaten in his cafe. Chrissie's best friend lives near Newark.

He got up and made a request to the DJ joining his beautiful woman on the dance floor for a slow dance to Edwin McCain's 'I'll Be'.

"So, want me to charter a private plane and we can be in Las Vegas tomorrow or do you want something a little more traditional?"

"What's the hurry, Caveman?" Stephanie tipped her chin up to see those dark eyes. "Afraid I'll change my mind?"

"No," shaking his head, but his dark pools intense on her blue eyes, "I saw you over eight years ago and I never would have believed in all my life to find you again, Stephanie. But, here you are in my arms dancing with me. I'll wait as long as I need to make you mine, you're my other half."

He could she was thinking about something and began saying softly to Carlos, the man of all her dreams, "I hope I can remember this. 'Before we met, you and I were halves unjoined except in the wide rivers of our minds. We were each other's distant shore, the opposite wings of a bird, the other half of a seashell. We did not know the other then, did not know our determination to keep alive the cry of one riverbank to the other. We were apart, yet connected in our ignorance of each other, like two apples sharing a common tree. Remember?

I knew you existed long before you understood my desire to join my freedom to yours. Our paths collided long enough for our indecision to be swallowed up by the greater need of love. When you came to me, the sun surged towards the earth and moon escaped from darkness to bless the union of two spirits, so alike that the creator had designed them for life's endless circle.

Beloved partner, keeper of my heart's odd secrets, clothed in summer blossoms so the icy hand of winter never touches us. I thank your patience. Our joining is like a tree to earth, a cloud to sky and even more. We are the reason the world can laugh on its battlefields and rise from the ashes of its selfishness to hear me say, in this time, this place, this way - I loved you best of all'."

"Babe, where did you hear that? That's perfect."

"The man who made our saddles in New Mexico is also a Pueblo Indian Chief. Katie, Allie, and I have witnessed a wedding ceremony. It's the Pueblo commitment poem. It was hanging in my Denver office so I read it everyday. Rollie or Chief Thundercloud gave it to me after Robert died. He told me my soul would find its mate one day. He didn't believe it was Robert. I remember the shiver I felt that day in the airport. It's amazing to me we ever found each other again, too. I had met your sister in Atlanta, and then there you were in Trenton."

"It's our time; we're each other's destiny, Babe."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Commitment poem of the Pueblo Indian, author unknown**


	85. Chapter 85

**__**

Eyes To Remember

__

Chapter 82

Stephanie and Ranger went down with his family since they were leaving for Newark after the charity auction to open up Matt's garage door.

"Stephanie," Maria hugging her like she wasn't ever letting go, "I've had the best times when I've been with you. If Thomas would never have called when Ricardo and you had lunch at La Petit, I still would have been wondering about my son since he tells me nothing."

Ranger picked up on the slip, "What call, Momma?"

"Thomas called to let me know you were in the area with your girlfriend that day."

Replaying the day back in his mind, he assumed someone must have recognized him and called his Momma for Marissa and her to show up out of the blue. Newark has a grapevine like Trenton, but their's is more highly developed and quicker fingers punching in numbers than his hometown. So, he was set up by Bo Peep and her flock. Paybacks were coming for his three friends again, they never learn.

Stephanie saw the hardness take over his features and wanted to diffuse it right away. She better think of something quick before they went flying off Matt's building. Once the garage door closed after his parent's departure, she pulled him to her and caught him in a lip lock.

"What was that for?" whispering against a pair of soft lips.

Answering back, "I didn't want my three friends taking a dive off a building."

"Babe. Those three are in for it. I just need to figure if I should send them someplace hot or cold."

Stephanie had to giggle at the intensity in his face, "Allie's daycare will be having a welcome celebration for all the new preschoolers and younger children."

His eyebrow arched, "I'm listening."

"In reading the newsletter that Daddy had forwarded up to 'Heaven', the theme this year is Mother Goose. I'm sure the party needs the three little pigs serving drinks and cookies, and of course, a live action retelling of their story."

A smile crossed his face, evil but a smile no less, "The three pigs, huh? It's that or a date with a penguin. Antarctica is a little frosty at this time of the year. I want to see them huffing and puffing. That would be paybacks. I like it, Babe." He kissed her lips quickly as the elevator doors opened, "I pity anyone who gets on your bad side."

Stephanie poked a manicured nail in his chest, "Remember that, Boy Toy." Her new diamond engagement ring sending wands of light in the elevator.

**__**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Steph, when you marry my Dad, you'll be Stephanie Manoso," Julie commented during breakfast before leaving New York.

"I will."

"No!" Allie cried, "You won't be my Mommy!" Big tears sliding out of corners of her pale blue eyes and down her little girl cheeks.

"Allie, " Stephanie cradled her daughter in her arms, "I am your Mommy forever. When Carlos and I get married, I get a husband but also his name."

She glanced at Ranger, who was not sure what he should do, then back at her beautiful Mother, "You're Stephanie Plum. Dave can be a Plum."

Tank, Bobby, and Lester were chuckling, "Ranger Plum."

Their friend shot them a Cuban death glare.

Lester ignored it, "Then we would work for 'Plumman' and that was the ring of a super hero."

"You'll go around saving fruit," Frank Plum couldn't resist laughing at the mental picture of Lester in 'Fruit of the Looms' with a purple cape.

"More like fruitcakes saving overripe bananas and soft peaches," Ranger told them. "Idiots." He didn't want Allie upset and hopefully his Babe could straighten this out so Allie understood.

"We could rescue abandoned and neglected fruit, make fruit salad to give to those who dont have any," Bobby said with a straight face like he completely believed this insane idea. 'PlumMan' super heroes.

That stubborn streak in the little girl was having breakfast with them, "Dave can be a Plum," her chin giving a definite set to him.

"Sweetheart, Mommy will always be your Mommy and Katie's. I'll be Julie's step-Mommy," she was trying to explain in simple terms. "Carlos will be the Daddy in our family."

"That's what Dave's do. It's the Plum family so he'll be a Plum. Dave Plum," sitting on her Mother's lap with arms crossed and set expression on her face.

"Mommy can use both names. I'll be Stephanie Plum-Manoso."

There was a very definite shake of the curls, "Dave Plum."

"Well, Dave," Stephanie's father held out his hand, "welcome to the Allie Plum family."

"It's a good thing you're so cute," chocolate eyes crinkled at her.

"Dave Plum, youre funny."


	86. Chapter 86

_**Eyes to Remember**_

_**Chapter 83**_

Ranger had finished filling the trough with fresh, cool water for the horses inside the fence, "Anything else we need to do, Tom?"

"No," the farm manager told his boss. "I'm going to cut the back field later after the sun goes down some."

Stephanie and the girls went shopping for school clothes at the near-by outlet mall leaving him after breakfast. So, Ranger puttered around the farm since it was a girls' outing. He took each antique car out for a short drive to charge the batteries and wiped off the white roadster, then helped Tom lead each horse into an open stall near the riding circle so the country vet could examine each and added new shoes to Ghost and Thunder. And he had some news to tell his woman.

He walked through the quiet farmhouse with his bottle of cold water. Chuckling when he peeked at the electric bowling game that was delivered while they were in New York from Gracie's. Stephanie purchased an old vintage arcade game there and all five of them spent the night before bowling, sipping root beer floats, and eating popcorn while it was raining outside. The radio was tuned into an oldies station and they were dancing the 'Twist'. His girls were also doing 'The Locomotion' around the living room as he watched. Their summer vacation was almost over and he was going to miss the farm, daily horseback riding, and just relaxing with his family. Ranger laughed everyday. The closest thing to his usual black attire was the Armani suit he wore in New York. Going into town, people knew him and called him by 'Carlos' or 'Stephanie's Guy'. Ranger was unknown in the quiet; town of Murdock that time hadn't caught up to yet.

He sat down in the rocking chair on the front porch taking a bite out of an apple, the sun was hot for the August afternoon, but a breeze was blowing. Hobo jumped up on the on top of the banister and stretched out flicking his tail at him. Sparky had followed the cat up the steps and lapped at the bowl of water Stephanie kept on the front porch. One was also on the back one, too. He sat down looking down towards the barn and watching the trees where the horses were standing in the cooler shade.

A car must be coming that he couldn't hear, the dog's ears went up, the cat picked his head up, and the grey horse turned his head in the direction of the road below. Next thing, the black Cayenne was passing the carriage house and Sparky was wagging his tail as it got closer. Hobo crunched up his body before he jumped down from his spot to wait for his owner. And Ranger flew down the steps to greet them, he enjoyed his morning leisurely working around the farm, but he missed his girls.

Julie was in the passenger seat; Katie was in it when they left. He opened the backdoor and a little curly haired little girl popped out. Her dimples were showing and she had an impish smile on her face, "Dave. Dave Plum, how are you?"

He tried to give that 'shaking in your shoes' stare, but it wasn't quite working.

He couldn't help the chuckle when he picked her up and held her above his head, "You like to torment me."

"Dave, you're so funny."

"Dad," Julie said unbuckling and standing next to them, "Stephanie made some progress on your name."

His eyebrow was arched knowing this wasn't good and looked up at the giggling little girl.

"Well, Carlos," Stephanie began, "we made a compromise on your name. Allie understands a little better what happens when two people get married and I take your name. You only have to be Dave Plum on the weekends."

"Ain't that great, Dave!" Allie sweetly and with the most innocent expression told him.

"It's what I live for."

"And," she continued, "all the other times, Dave, you can be Batman cause you got a cape, remember. That's even greater!" Allie was waving her arms in excitement above him.

Ranger wasn't feeling it, "I can't win with you."

Her dimples were showing big, "No, Dave. **You can't win them all, but you can **_**try **_and have some lunch, you'll feel better."

Stephanie was holding up a bag, "Lunch, Caveman."

"That sounds good," swinging Allie down and grabbing two handfuls of bags from the cargo area of the Cayenne. "Did you leave anything?"

"We need school clothes," Katie had a couple from the back seat.

"Yeah, Dad," Julie had a more from the front, "we can't go to school naked."

He was holding the farmhouse door open and leaned into his fiancée, "Missed you, Babe," as Stephanie was going in the door.

She gave him a wink, and then returned his kiss, "Absence makes the heart grow fonder."

He growled low, "That's not all."

After lunch the girls showed Ranger the outfits they got at the outlet stores. Stephanie was glancing around for a missing Allie and was just about to call her when she was standing on the steps coming down from the kitchen.

"Dave, you like it?" She was twirling around, "Mommy bought something pretty."

She had on over her shorts and tank top a very lacey baby doll nightie that tied in the front and matching blue panty that she was trying to hold up so it didn't slip down over her little girl hips.

Ranger looked over at his woman then at the smiling little girl modeling the very sexy baby doll that was almost at her ankles, "Yes," he couldn't hold back the chuckle, "I do." Seeing the sexy lingerie reminded him he forgot to tell Stephanie some news.

As if on the same wave length, "Carlos, was everything all right with the horses?"

"Oh yeah, Babe." He had to choose his words carefully. "It seems Midnight and Ghost has been horsing around. We're going to be the proud parents of a baby horse in a few months."

"Midnight is pregnant?"

Ranger was smiling, "Very."

"Dave," Allie told him from the steps, "he's a boy horse and Midnight is a girl horse. He got a penis and they made a baby horse."

"Babe!"

Stephanie was lifting the baby doll nightie off her daughter, "Princess, that is right, but how about not saying penis so loud. Some people are uncomfortable saying that word."

"OK, Mommy," handing her the panties she couldn't keep up, "Like Dave."

Ranger was staring, "I can say 'P'." Shaking his head, "No, I can't in front of a little girl."

"It's easy, Dave. 'pee nice'. I have to tell Gampy!" Allie went running for Stephanie's cell phone in the kitchen and they could hear her on-side conversation.

"Gampy, we was shopping. Uh huh," nodding her head. "Guess what, Gampy? We're having a baby horsey. Yeah, Ghost got a penis but I can't tell you that. Here, Mommy."

She took her cell phone from her daughter, "Stephanie, has she been hanging out too much with your Grandma?"

"No, Daddy! She's just too smart for four."

"Bye, Pumpkin," Frank ended the call laughing at his precious little granddaughter.

Julie, Katie, and Allie were going to check on the black Arabian horse who would be adding to their horses.

"Babe, she's something else," Ranger was pulling Stephanie into his arms still shaking is head, "but, seeing that sexy little nightgown and talking about."

"Penises," she finished for him.

"Has me thinking."

"Only thinking, Carlos?" Stephanie purred in his ear. She was feeling a very hard body next to hers touching her lips to his.

"Babe, I'll show you later. Guaranteed."

"Good to know, Carlos."


	87. Chapter 87

_Here is a long awaited chapter which I have had requests. I guess it is time for Stephanie and Ranger to have their wedding and for a final chapter. thanks for caring about this store of mine. Lee Anne_

_**Eyes to Remember**_

_**Chapter 84**_

"_**Trenton or Bust"**_

He glanced behind him, Julie, Katie, and a dimpleless Allie were sad and fighting tears. Ranger looked at Stephanie, she was watching the horses in the fields avoiding his direct gaze. Her blues eyes were sullen. The Beagle's ears were down and Hobo let out a screeching "M-E-O-W" from the backseat. Ranger felt the end-of-vacation let down, too. Before the Black Cayenne was under the 'Heaven' arch, the two older girls were sniffing loudly and the little girl was crying.

"We'll be back," Stephanie said with a weak smile. "All vacations have to come to an end. School will be starting in two days. There are only three days of school this week and it will be Labor Day. We have a very pregnant Midnight to check on so we will be back almost every weekend."

"Steph, this was even better than living in the motor home and driving across the country," Katie compared wiping away tears.

"I never had a vacation like this," Julie told her father and his fiancee'. She was also wiping away tears.

"Allie," her mother spoke tinkling her toes, "we'll be back to see the horses in a few days. Mommy and Ranger have to go back to work."

Her watery pale blue eyes went from each adult face. "I like it here. Dave likes it, too!"

"I do," Ranger nodded. He was debating with himself to put the 'Damn' SUV in reverse and open a remote office in Murdock so all of them were happy again. Stephanie must have known what he was thinking.

"Let's head home," she instructed. "Your office is in Trenton."

As the black SUV turned onto the road, the horses were all by the corner of the fence watching the family drive away. Both Ranger and Stephanie left the farm in the competent hands of Tom. Any problems and he was instructed to call day or night.

The closer the family got to Trenton, the mood inside the vehicle became more chipper.

"Stephanie, won't you scared driving across the country to get to Trenton," Julie asked.

"No," she answered shaking her curls, "Katie, Allie, and I were together and Grandpa flew out to ride home with us. He just didn't know we planned on sight seeing along the way. It took us actually two weeks," she laughed.

"We saw 'Elvis!" Allie cheered.

Katie added, "And the Grand Canyon."

Ranger called out to the much happier SUV, "How about Pino's?"

"Now you're talking, Dave!"

The firehouse was quiet for about two seconds when Ranger, Stephanie, Katie, Allie, and Julie came up the basement steps following the dog and cat. The afternoon sun was shining brightly in the large front windows. Each girl went running for their own bedroom and sounds of scampering feet broke the silence.

Being away from Stephanie's loft for over three weeks, it amazed Ranger the sweat and hard work his future wife put into this out fire station. She worked and had the Cuban man busy making the farmhouse theirs in the weeks they were on vacation. As with the small cabin, the loft, and the old farmhouse were decorated with a whole lot of love.

"Babe," Ranger whispered in the mass of curls sitting on the long sofa enjoying a few minutes between them. The last of the dirty laundry brought from the farm was in the dryer. He helped fold and separate the clothes. Two small stacks were on the steps for Katie and Julie;

Allie's were in her room put away. Stephanie and her young daughter walked to the deli around the corner for home-made bagels, eggs, milk, and fresh fruit for breakfast. He drove the Ferrari to Pino's for their dinner. It wasn't the same eating on a deck looking at the pond, but it was cool on the back deck looking down on the blooming yard. The girls spent time bouncing on the trampoline gradually re-discovering their 'old' routines. All of them were in their own way missing the horses. There was a longing for an evening horseback ride in one Bad Ass' mind.

Stephanie placed an brown envelope on his lap and handed Ranger a pen.

"What's this?"

"Before we left on vacation, I typed an authorization requesting Julie's school records. I had it on your desk and faxed it to her former school," Stephanie explained, "when you signed it. You have an appointment tomorrow at the school to register her. You'll need to complete her personal information on the top sheet. The second form is for emergency contacts and medical insurance, Ranger. I assume you have a copy of her birth certificate?"

Never having to handle the school stuff before for his daughter, he was relieved Stephanie handled it for him. "Babe, thank you. I wouldn't know where to begin."

"I've done this before."

"Thank you, again," Ranger whispered kissing her ear lobe, neck, and his warm lips worked their way to her lips. "You take such care of me."

"You are just so difficult to take care of, Caveman."

"Grrr," he growled. "My Woman," he whispered against her lips.

Their kiss was deepening when a little voice piped up from behind, "Dave, you're kissing my Mommy again!"

Strong arms went over his head and back came a tumbling, curly head giggling. "It's a good thing you're so cute," Ranger grumbled tinkling a squirming Allie.

"You're funny, Dave Plum!"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Katie, Julie, and Allie were sound asleep in their own rooms when Stephanie checked on them after a steamy shower for two. There was a very sexy man stretched out in her pewter bed, his dark hair straight and still a little damp. His hands were behind his head and his dark eyes completely focused on Stephanie. She had another large envelope in her hand that caused an eyebrow to arch.

"Good, you look all comfy, Caveman," she told him removing cards and lining them out on blue sheet. "I need your opinion. I ordered a catalog of wedding invitations and picked out the ones I thought we both might like. So, I want you to help pick the 'one'."

"Babe." Ranger stopped his sentence saying whatever his fiancee' wanted was fine with him. She has kneeling on the bed with hands on her hips and her blue eyes were determined. He knew better.

He was handed a piece of paper with handwriting on it. "I thought the invitations should read something like this."

He looked over the scripted words. "Stephanie Michelle Plum and Ricardo Carlos Manoso along with their children, Kaitlin, Julie, and Aliyah, invite you to share in their wedding day, the 2nd day of October at 2 O'clock. The wedding will be at our farm, 'Heaven' in Murdock, New Jersey. A reception will follow at 'Heaven'."

"I like the wording."

"I think we're beyond using our parents' names requesting the presence of people to witness the marriage of their children."

Ranger began chuckling. "My mother would add Yogi Bear. Let me look at these."

"Since we are having a small wedding and don't need a large quantity, if I drop these off at the printers tomorrow, Sal would have them ready by the end of the week. We could address them and mail them over the weekend."

"We," Ranger said picking up on the 'we'. He assumed he would be licking and stuffing envelopes.

Picking up the one closest to him, Ranger studied it. It was black with falling leaves in white ink along the edges. Another had examples of the groom and bride;s initials at the top with the writing under it. It seemed plain. He kept watching Stephanie's face to gauge the one she preferred but she wasn't giving anything away. She had the blank face this time. He studied the whole lot of 12. "This one," he said tapping a mocha latte finger on a cream colored paper. The words were printed in a dark gray ink with the bride and groom's names written emphasized in an elegant scroll writing. Scrolling ink lines outlined the center wording and faded out towards the four edges.

"That one is my favorite, too." Stephanie gathered the samples not chosen and returned those to her envelope. Next was the final menu for the reception. Since the wedding was a 'Heaven' both Stephanie and Ranger liked the idea of a barbeque dinner. There was a smokehouse and catering company near Middleburg they decided on to provide the food. There would be pit smoked ham and barbeque ribs accompanied by sides of garden salad, roasted red potatoes and corn, macaroni and cheese, fresh bread, fruit, and vegetables with dips. The wedding cake was 'Boston cream' with homemade churned vanilla ice cream.

Ranger wanted Stephanie to have the wedding she wanted. They discussed having a church wedding or at her cabin which was Stephanie's place of balance. But, no, Stephanie thought it should be at 'their' farm which the family of five enjoyed being at so much. It was 'their' wedding. All that Ranger knew he was marrying the woman with the blue eyes he never forgot.


	88. Chapter 88

_Happy New Year to all. I have a little more of my Christmas vacation left so I've been trying to work on these. Lee Anne_

_**Eyes to Remember**_

_**Chapter 85**_

_**'Ranger has a New Friend'**_

It seemed like forever since being at Rangeman, but it was only a little over three weeks. And they were very vacation-packed weeks. They traveled to Fallingwater in the motor home, camped, a fashion show, becoming engaged, and the Plum-Manoso family would be welcoming a new horse to their herd next Summer at "Heaven'. And every moment was enjoyed. Stephanie and Ranger's families bonded into one.

Ranger walked into the morning meeting with Stephanie, Julie, Katie, and Allie.

"In case anyone has forgotten, this is our boss, Ranger," Tank laughed. "Welcome Back and congratulations Ranger and Stephanie."

Allie cheered, "Dave is back!"

Striding to the front with fingers locked with Stephanie's, Ranger took his place front and center. Tank moved to the right of him and his office manager was on his left.

"Ranger, did you finally find your way back to us?" Lester stood up asking. "i hope we're not changing our Rangeman uniform."

The Cuban man was in a shirt and tie. His eyebrow arched, but his lips were tight.

"Hardly, Santos. Julie is registering for school."

"Good, I hate wearing ties," he replied plopping down in his chair.

Bobby spoke up, "Les, get clip-ons. No one will know. They're very real looking now."

"Really? Maybe I can get a few to match my shirts. Ranger, would those be considered a company expense?"

His lips puckered slightly hissing through clenched teeth, "Santos, I have not been here five minutes and you're irritating me!"

"It was an honest question. Yeesh! Someone needs to go back to the farm."

"Instead of monitor duty I'll put you on horse stall duty! I would like to get this meeting going!"

"I'll e-mail you my questions."

"I'll answer them the second Tuesday of next week."

"No, you won't"

"That's an affirmative."

Stephanie was giggling seeing nothing had changed since they were away.

Allie walked over to a now sullen Lester Santos patting his shoulder. "It's OK, Lester. I'll help you."

"Thank you, Princess."

Once the normal morning meeting agenda was complete and Ranger was brought up-to-date on the FTA's, the meeting was turned over to Stephanie. "I've been going through your responses for our Rangeman Wild West Day. For those of you who will staying in the park cabins, a continental style breakfast will be delivered the following morning and a barbecue at

'Heaven' will be later in the day," she outlined the planned schedule. "We also will be having a Western picnic at the park. If anyone or a family member has a food allergy to let me know. Also, I need all the T-shirt sizes for you and your families so I can order them. Your Rangeman shirt is your admission for the rides and shows. Please, get that to me by tomorrow."

Heads were nodding around the room.

Lester said to his partner, "Stephanie asks nice."

Ranger wanted to blow his top, but he was waiting to see the faces of his three friends. There was still the telephone call to his mother Ranger found out about and paybacks were coming. "If there is nothing else, then meeting dismissed. Tank, Bobby, and Lester, I need you to stay behind," he instructed with his blank face in place. He wasn't giving anything away.

The three Rangemen were looking at each other. Lester mouthed to Tank, "We didn't do anything."

The second-in-command shook his head, the three of them followed Ranger's GPS across Pennsylvania that was something.

"We have a little matter to settle," Ranger spoke with an even tone, intense eyes, and rocking on his heels with arms crossed.

"We didn't do anything," Lester said not meeting the boss' eyes.

"Oh, yes, you did. I found out about a telephone call to my mother inviting her to come to 'La Petit' when Stephanie and I were there."

Gulping, Tank, Bobby, and Lester let out, "US?" They forgot about that little telephone call.

"You! Hhow many Thomas's does she know?" Ranger was now strolling in front of the guilty men.

"Tank called her," his cousin blurted out.

Tank pointed a finger back, "You told me where he was!"

"No, that was Bobby."

"Bobby spoke up, "Tank asked me Ranger's location. He was in charge."

Ranger had enough. "I don't care! You three are always in it together. Now, you three knuckleheads have a choice. A ticket on Air Antarctica or Allie's daycare is having a 'welcome' party and they need help."

"It's cold in Antarctica," Lester told his boss.

"I know and do you think I CARE!"

The three workers were saying to each other, "No Antarctica."

"OK then, the theme of the party is Mother Goose and the three little pigs are in charge of the refreshment stand," Ranger informed his friends not able to keep his blank face a second longer.

Tank bellowed, "Are we dressing up?"

"Affirmative and acting out the story," Ranger laughed handing his best friend a card. "The day care administrator is expecting your call."

Tank, Bobby, and Lester groaned.

"Boys, you'll be at day care with me and we'll have fun," a happy little girl told them before she skipped out of the conference room with her mother, Ranger, Katie, and Julie.

"Why do we even try to get over on him," Tank muttered. "Let's check the Internet for the story."

"I want to be the pig who builds with bricks," Lester pronounced. "He was the smart one."

They walked to Tank's office arguing about which pig each would be.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

They drove to the Trenton South Middle School in Stephanie's Volvo. Allie was the only happy one of the three young girls. Tomorrow was the first day of school and it was a new school for Julie which made her uneasy.

"Julie," her father attempted to encourage her, "Trenton is not Miami and you have experienced new things. This is another one and after tomorrow, you'll be just another student."

"I know, Dad, but I'll have to make new friends. Katie and I probably won't be together for every class."

"True, but maybe some of the same kids who went to the art and horse camps might be in a class of yours. Just be Julie, my daughter."

"And, teachers always ask about Summer vacations," Stephanie added laughing, "ours was not ordinary."

"I was the new kid last year." Katie added her support, "and they thought it was cool we lived in the RV. That always broke the ice. Remember, Julie, how may kids in history class can say they actually saw George Washington's pistols. Show pictures to score extra points."

That brightened the young Manoso daughter, "I bet not many in Trenton."

Before walking in the glass doors, Ranger took notice of the security cameras outside and the buzzer which anyone would need to ring for admittance once the doors were locked.

"Thanks, Dave." Allie gave Ranger her dimples walking in the door he was holding for the females in his life.

"Can I help," a woman in a beige pantsuit greeted the parents and students entering the school, but lost her words as Ranger strolled in holding Stephanie's hand. She was flustered. Her hands were straightening her jacket. "Good Morning, I'm Elizabeth." She stopped forgetting her last name.

Katie saved the day, "This is Principal Cooper."

"That's right, Elizabeth Cooper."

Ranger didn't acknowledge her mental lapse. He held out his hand introducing himself, "Carlos Manoso. I would like to register my daughter, Julie. This is my fiancee, Stephanie Plum and her daughters, Katie and Allie."

Principal Cooper shook the hand extended to her but held it a second longer staring at the muscular, handsome man. She shook herself out of her Ranger-trance addressing Stephanie.

"Stephanie, it's nice to see you again. Ready for tomorrow, Katie?"

"I guess," Stephanie's older daughter replied glumly.

The older woman bent down to a bubbly Allie, "Aren't you cute?"

She gave her biggest dimples, "My Mommy helps."

"I assume you have all of your daughter's important papers with you. Where is she transferring from?"

"Miami. I have sole custody. I have a copy of the judge's order awarding me custody if you need it."

"My, Mr. Manoso, you are on top of everything," Principal Cooper gushed taking a muscular arm showing him the way to the office. Gloria, take my post out there if any parents need help so I can give Mr. Manoso my personal assistance."

Ranger's eyebrow shot up. His companions were behind him and he turned his head seeing Stephanie smiling at Ms. Cooper's infatuation.

"Babe," he mouthed. She smiled sweetly back at him. "I'm engaged." Ranger reminded his new female friend.

As Principal Cooper scanned the school transcripts Stephanie obtained and went over the forms Ranger had completed, he was on the other side of the desk holding Stephanie's hand on top of it. The rock on her left hand was clearly visible from the position it was being held.

Principal Cooper's let down was when Stephanie spoke up informing the woman Julie would be riding the bus with Katie since the new student and her father lived with her family. The school administrator was clearly disappointed at the living arrangement.

Ranger inquired on the school security and did his own inspection of the windows, stairwells, and emergency exits on Julie's school tour. Katie and Julie would be in homeroom, English, Social Studies, lunch, and Gym together as her new schedule indicated so that did make the new school experience easier.

Ranger's eyes were pleading with Stephanie, Principal Cooper walked him to the Volvo in the parking lot. "If there is anything I can do to make this transition easier, please contact me, Carlos. My direct number is on the business card I gave you." She still had a lock on Ranger's hand from shaking it and batting her green eyes at him.

Having had enough of the love-sick woman, Stephanie spoke up, "We will contact you, Principal Cooper, if we need too. Carlos and I will help Julie if she is having any problems.

Thank you for everything." Blue eyes were glaring. Her fingers of her left hand with the big sparkling diamond were tapping on the Principal's hand holding Ranger's. "He needs that hand to drive."

It was let go instantly when Elizabeth Cooper got the point.

Allie reiterated, "That's my Mommy's boyfriend."

"Thank you," Ranger chuckled waving his hand. He unlocked the car with the remote and with his panther-like quickness he was holding the passenger side door open for his fiancee putting the vehicle between him and the school leader.

Principal Cooper walked into the bumper of a school van cracking her knee cap when she turned around to have one last glance at the specimen of perfect maleness. She didn't see the vehicle because Ranger was in a passionate kiss with Stephanie that you see in the movies.

"Babe, you saved me," Ranger whispered against Stephanie's giggling lips.

"I had to because I didn't think she would let you go. Let's go to work, Caveman."

He closed Stephanie's door saying "Gladly." He noticed Principal Cooper was limping back to the school building.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Wonderful Ella had baked salmon, spinach salad, and pasta made for her boss and the office manager's first day back to carry home. Because his daughter and her boss were trying to get through their first day back, Frank Plum gladly spent his afternoon with his three granddaughters so they could enjoy the last afternoon before school. He missed his little 'Princess' and Julie he considered as a grandchild already.

"Oh, that feels good," Stephanie cooed as the strong fingers were massaging her feet sitting on the sofa after a long day. Julie and Katie had their backpacks ready and new outfits were waiting for the first day of school. Allie pouted for about three seconds when her mother reminded her that it was a day care day. She quickly became happy because her 'friends' would be coming for the 'Welcome' party on Friday.

"Like that, Babe."

"Mmmm."

Ranger picked Stephanie up flipping her over his shoulder and turned out the table lamp bee-lining for the bedroom. "Let me make you feel even better, Babe."


End file.
